Amor en la oscuridad
by Kini-chan
Summary: Crossover Shaman King - Digimon Frontier (Cap 27) Alguien nuevo se une al grupo, aunque para Kouichi no es tan nuevo ¡Wah! Sí, regresé ¬¬U XD --Shonen-ai (poco común :P)-- REVIEWS!
1. Elegidos

(Un escenario... se abre el telón... se cierra luego de la entrada de...)

Kini: [entrando] ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi primer fic de Shaman King, así también como el primero de Digimon Frontier que hago nn ¿Confundidos? Pues, creo que no, pues, esto es un crossover entre ambos animes que me gustan mucho -

Kini: Pero, primero quiero advertir algunas cosas... obviamente esto es un **Universo Alterno** ¿O díganme cuando verán a los elegidos de Digimon en el mundo de Shaman King, verdad ññ? Además, esto es un Shonen-ai o sea, chico con chico, ustedes saben Así que si no te gusta esto, pues... ¡Bye, Bye, Matta ne!! nn ... Ahora, mis invitados principales:

(Se abre el telón y entra un chico de cabello azul y ojos azul oscuro)

Kini: ¡¡Konnichiwa, Kouichi-kun!!

Kouichi: Konnichiwa, Kini-sensei nn

Kini: Les explicaba a los lectores que esto es un Shonen-ai ¿Lindo, no? -

Kouichi: Muy lindo... pero me pregunto quiénes serán... ... ¿Es eso, Kini-sensei? Pensé que no lo mostrarías a la luz ¬¬'

Kini: Claro que sí U ... ¡qué pase mi segundo invitado!

(Se abre el telón de nuevo... y entra un chico que...)

Kouichi: ¡¡AYYY!! Kawaii XX

Kini: Esa es mi línea o-

???: ¿Qué pasa... aquí =='?

Kini: ¡¡Pronto lo sabremos todos!! Enjoy the fanfiction o!!!

Atte: Kini-chan

Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei,** no mío

**AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD **

**01- Elegidos**

Seis niños vagaban por un mundo desconocido para la mayoría, aunque demasiado conocido para ellos. Ya no era problema estar ahí, ya les parecía casi su hogar después de todo lo que habían pasado ahí. Uno de ellos se paró de pronto y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo. Sonrió. Estaba despejado, sólo unas pocas nubes pasaban frente al sol, regalándoles algo de sombra. El viento revolvió su cabello. Estaba más feliz de lo normal... y cómo no estarlo si al fin pertenecía a algo...

- Kouichi, no te quedes atrás.

Apenas escuchó la voz de su hermano cuando voltéo hacia donde estaba él. Su sonrisa se agrandó aún más.

- Sí, Kouji - el chico corrió hacia su hermano mayor por apenas unos cuantos minutos.

- Te portas extraño - le dijo Kouji, sólo viéndolo de reojo - Pero me gusta que estés alegre.

- ¿De verdad? - Kouichi se sonrojó levemente, bajó la mirada, pero aún así seguía sonriendo.

- ¡No se queden atrás ustedes dos! - gritó la única chica del grupo - ¡¡Por algo son hermanos gemelos, los dos nada más nos atrasan!!

Kouji frunció el ceño, ligeramente enfadado con la chica Izumi, mientras que Kouichi soltó una risita apenas audible. Era cierto, ambos eran hermanos gemelos, pero eran demasiado diferentes... de hecho, por algo cada uno representaba las cosas más contrarias... aunque cada una fuera necesaria para que la otra existiera. No era la ironía, era la ley de la vida. Si uno de los dos desapareciera, el otro no sabría qué hacer.

Así que los dos hermanos continuaron su camino, atrás del grupo. Desde que Kouji había encontrado a Kouichi (o tal vez, era Kouichi quien lo había encontrado a él), siempre había considerado su responsabilidad cuidar de él, por todos los años que habían estado apartados. Después de todo, él era el mayor y... Kouichi nunca decía si algo le molestaba, por eso siempre estaba al pendiente de él.

- ¡¡Vamos, equipo!! ¡¡Adelante!! ¡¡Salvemos al Digimundo!!

Kouji dirigió su mirada al frente. Era el joven líder, Takuya Kanbara... ¡oh, cuántos problemas habían tenido en el pasado! Peleando por cosas importantes a veces, aunque casi siempre por alguna tontería, el chico Minamoto simplemente no soportaba la compañía de Takuya al principio, pues le parecía demasiado irresponsable y no digno de ser el líder de todos.

Sin embargo, y ahora con Kouichi, se estaba llevando mejor con él, con la persona con la que nunca pensó al menos sostener una conversación sin llegar a los golpes.

Y él también sonrió levemente, al mirar a Kouichi, sabía que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante. Ya no tendría que estar solo, ya nunca más, porque tenía muy buenos amigos, y eso era lo que importaba.

- ¡¡¡Esperen!!!

Todos se detuvieron en seco al escuchar la voz de un digimon de nombre Bokomon que sostenía un libro, estudiándolo.

- Parece que algo anda mal aquí - continuó el digimon.

- ¿Qué cosa anda mal, Bokomon? - preguntó Tomoki, el más pequeño del grupo.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

- Aquí hay... algo raro - todos vieron al digimon con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

- Creo que nos deberías de decir qué crees que pasa - opinó Junpei.

Los niños asistieron, seguidos por Neemon y Patamon, los otros digimons que los acompañaban.

- Mhmmm - Bokomon se cruzó de brazos, mientras respiraba muy profundo, agarró aire para decir - ¡está ahí adelante!

Los chicos miraron hacia donde apuntaba su guía. Era un árbol muy grande, a todos se les dibujó una gotita de sudor en la cabeza de nuevo.

- Oh, sí, es un impresionante árbol - dijo Takuya, dando un suspiro.

- No, no, no entienden - dijo Bokomon, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué cosa no entendemos? - Takuya se apoyó en el árbol.

- ¡¡AH!! ¡No hagas eso, Takuya!

- ¿Mhm?

De pronto, una luz cegadora iluminó todo el lugar.

- ¡Ah! ¿¡Qué es esto!? - gritó Takuya, mientras era absorbido por... ¡el árbol!

- ¡¡TAKUYA!! - gritó Izumi, tratando de correr hacia él, pero Junpei la detuvo.

---

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Por eso le dije que no hiciera eso! - Bokomon se veía muy asustado - ¡Ese árbol es una extraña fisura en el Digimundo!

- ¿¡Cómo!? - todos estaban sorprendidos.

La luz cesó de pronto, y Takuya ya no estaba en el lugar.

- Takuya... - Izumi se dejó caer de rodillas.

- ¿¡Pero a dónde llega esa fisura!? - preguntó Kouichi, consternado por lo ocurrido.

- Pues... eso no lo sé...

- ¡¡No digas que no lo sabes!! - gritó Izumi, y de nuevo Junpei la sustuvo para que no cayera.

- Izumi... - el mayor no sabía qué decir.

- Pues entonces, ¡iré por él!

Todos vieron a Kouji, a los que lo habían conocido antes se les hacía muy raro que el antes proclamado "lobo solitario" estuviera tan preocupado por Takuya. Kouichi lo vió tiernamente. No entendía el por qué de la sorpresa de los demás, para él, Kouji era una persona muy buena y responsable, que siempre se preocupaba por los demás.

- Yo iré contigo, hermano.

El chico de cabello largo le devolvió la mirada de complicidad a su gemelo.

- ¡Eh! No nos pueden dejar aquí - dijo Tomoki - ¡Yo también quiero salvar a Takuya, él es como un hermano mayor para mí y no pienso abandonarlo!

- Sí, tienen razón, tenemos que salvar a nuestro amigo, ¿verdad, Izumi? - Junpei le sonrió a la chica soñadoramente.

- Salvemos... - la chica se limpió las lágrimas, y luego sonrió - ¡Salvemos a Takuya!

- Hum... ustedes sacan ánimos de no sé dónde - dijo Bokomon, cruzando los brazos de nuevo - el lugar a donde fue Takuya es un lugar desconocido para ustedes, ¿seguros que quieren ir?

- Ah, no seas así, querido padre-madre - pidió el pequeño Patamon - los chicos tienen mucha energía todavía.

- Mmmm... bien, pero nosotros nos quedamos.

- ¿Nos quedamos, Bokomon? ¿Y si ya no regresan? ¿Y si quedan atrapados para siempre en un hoyo negro y nadie puede salvar el Digimundo? - dijo Neemon, tetricamente.

- Oh, gracias por el apoyo moral - comentó Kouji, de manera sarcástica.

- Pues a mí no me importa que pase todo eso. Si no lo intentamos, entonces nunca sabremos si pudimos salvar a Takuya o no - Kouichi se veía increíblemente tranquilo, aunque lo decía de una manera demasiado firme.

- ¡De acuerdo! - el viento movió el cabello de Kouji de manera brusca - ¡Vamos!

- ¿En serio nos quedamos, Bokomon?

- Que sí, y ya cállate.

- Cuídense mucho, chicos - dijo Patamon.

- ¡¡Claro que sí!! - Kouichi sonrió, agitando su brazo. Nada le haría cambiar de parecer. Nunca había sido tan feliz en toda su vida...

* * *

- ¡¡Es mucho trabajo, Anna!! - se quejó el joven Yoh Asakura, debido a los extenuantes entrenamientos que le ponía siempre su prometida.

- No te quejes, Yoh, que todavía no empieza lo peor del entrenamiento.

- Ahhh... noooo... Anna - lloriqueó Yoh, mientras Amidamaru, su espíritu acompañante lo consolaba.

- Jamás entenderé a este chico, yo jamás dejaría que una chica manejara mi entrenamiento - dijo Horo Horo, sonriendo con supremasía.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Hay que entrenar, hermano!

- Nooo... ¡Pirikaaaa!!! PIEDAD, hermana.

- Nada de piedad, tienes que hacerte muy fuerte, ¿qué no quieres ser Shaman King? - Pirika lo señaló con un dedo, siendo apoyada por Kororo, el acompañante de Horo Horo.

- Se ve que tienen mucho ánimo - comentó Manta, sentado frente a su laptop.

- Eso es porque estamos dentro del torneo de shamanes y por fin encontramos esta ciudad, Manta - dijo Ryu, sonriendo, más recuperado de su reciente "pérdida".

La mayoría de ellos ahora están en el torneo que decidirá quien será el próximo Shaman King, título muy importante para el futuro de la Tierra. Y ahí es donde entran Yoh Asakura y sus amigos. Ellos están decididos a hacerse con ese ansiado puesto aunque tengan que pelear en un torneo tan difícil.

Sobre todo por la sombra que se cierne sobre Yoh... Hao Asakura, su hermano y antepasado, quien también está dispuesto a luchar hasta el final por ser Shaman King, aunque, claro, sus objetivos no eran tan buenos como lo eran para Yoh y sus compañeros.

- Hum, algo pasa - dijo Anna, mientras su collar se movía, indicando que una fuerza poderosa estaba cerca.

- ¿Qué? - Yoh vió a su prometida, con aire preocupado.

- Es por allá - dijo Tamao, cuya tabla indicaba la gran fuerza.

Los chicos corrieron hacia la gran energía, el único que los miraba intrigado, pero que no los seguía, era Ren Tao.

- Esto no puede ser bueno - susurró el chico.

- ¡Por aquí se siente más fuerte! - dijo Yoh - Pero... ahhh... ¡de seguro no es na...!

Yoh no pudo terminar su oración, pues fue cruelmente aplastado por "algo".

- ¿Quién eres? - Anna de inmediato se puso en guardia.

Yoh quedó semiinconsiente bajo aquella persona.

- ¡¡Woa!! ¿Qué es esto? ¿En dónde caí? ... ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Nosotros te preguntamos primero - señaló Horo Horo, mientras su hermana se escondía tras de él.

- Yo soy Takuya Kanbara, y no tengo idea de qué hago aquí... ¿no sigo en el Digimundo, verdad?

- ¿Digimundo? - los shamanes se vieron entre sí.

- No tenemos idea de qué cosa hablas, niño - dijo Ryu, apuntándole con su espada de madera.

- ¡El Digimundo! ¿De verdad eso existe?

Mientras todas las miradas se posaban en Manta, Takuya sintió como su mundo se iluminaba.

- Sííííí!! Yo vengo de ahí, soy un niño elegido, ¿sabes? - Takuya le estaba poniendo total atención a Manta, lo cuál hizo sentir a éste muy importante.

- ¿¡Niño Elegido!? Pensé que el Digimundo era un lugar ficticio creado por mentes imaginativas - Manta se llevó una mano a la nuca, riendo.

- Pues no lo es!!! - Takuya se mostró furioso, pero pareció recordar algo - ¡¡Ah!! ¿Y los demás? ¿En dónde están? ¿Izumi? ¿Tomoki...? ¿Junpei...? ¿Kouichi?... ¿....Kouji?

Los presentes veían a Takuya buscando hasta por debajo de las rocas, lo cual les provocó mucha gracia, pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

- Muy bien, niño, dime algo, ¿de dónde sacaste ese gran poder que sentimos?

- ¿Cómo?

----

Anna le hablaba a Takuya, aunque él no entendiera a qué se refería. De nuevo, pareció recordar algo.

- ¡¡Esto debe ser!! - Takuya mostró orgulloso su digivice.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Anna.

- ¡¡Esto es mi digivice!! Y con este obtengo muchos poderes grandiosos - sonrió Takuya, triunfante.

- Parece una pequeña computadora, ¿me dejas revisarla? - preguntó Manta, ilusionado, aunque Takuya negó con la cabeza.

- Esto es mi gran tesoro y no quiero que nadie lo toque.

- Huy, qué carácter tiene - murmuró Manta.

- Joven Yoh, joven Yoh, ¿se encuentra bien? - Tamao estaba preocupada por Asakura, tal parecía que nadie se acordaba de él prestándole atención al desconocido.

- Ahhh... no, Annita, no me pegues otra vez... te juro que ahora sí lo haré bien...

- Estará bien - dijo Anna, sin ningún sentimiento en el rostro.

- Bueno, bueno... ¿pero ustedes no han visto a mis amigos?

- Eres la primera persona que nos cae del cielo de esa manera - comentó Ryu.

- Mhm... deben de estar preocupados por mí... aunque tal vez no, conociéndolos... ¡no, de seguro sí! Ellos son mis amigos después de todo, ¿verdad? - de nuevo, Takuya parecía desvariar sin darse cuenta que otras personas lo estaban viendo.

El collar de Anna de nuevo empezó a vibrar.

- Otra vez, esa misma energía - susurró la chica, para luego hacerse a un lado.

Y cinco personas cayeron del cielo, tal y como había pasado con Takuya. Sólo que ahora aterrizaron, no sólo sobre el ya tirado Yoh, sino que también cayeron sobre el chico Kanbara.

- Te he dicho que pesas mucho, Izumi.

- ¡¡Qué grosero eres, Takuya!!... ¿Takuya? ¡¡Takuya, estás bien!! - Izumi se dejó llevar y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Cálmate, loca, o me ahogaré.

- ¡¡Estúpido!! - Izumi le pegó un buen golpe en el rostro, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír, aliviada de que Takuya estuviera bien.

- ¿Estás bien, Tomoki?

- Sí, gracias, Junpei.

- ¿Kouichi?

- No te preocupes, hermano.

Los shamanes ahora sí que estaban sorprendidos. De por si no era normal que una persona apareciera así, ahora cinco personas más habían llegado de la misma manera.

- ¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!? - Kouji de inmediato sacó su digivice, como si fuera un arma mortal, situándose entre los extraños y su hermano.

- ¿De verdad quieren una explicación otra vez? - suspiró Horo Horo - Somos shamanes y yo seré el Shaman King, estoy aquí nada más por diversión, porque yo soy el mejor.

- ¡Así se habla, hermano! - dijo Pirika, con los ojos brillando.

- No estás tomando en cuenta a Yoh - Anna los interrumpió - Él será el Shaman King, y yo seré su esposa, porque así debe de ser.

- ¡¡Eso no lo puedes comprobar!! - gritó Horo Horo, pero Anna lo ignoró.

- Ah, ustedes también se pelean como mis amigos - dijo Kouichi, inocentemente.

Todos los presentes vieron a Kouichi fijamente, pero él pareció no notarlo, o al menos no le dió importancia.

- Nosotros solamente queríamos salvar a nuestro amigo Takuya, y nuestra misión ya se cumplió, sólo tenemos que regresar - continuó Kouichi.

- Ahora lo bueno va a estar en cómo regresarnos - los elegidos se quedaron callados un momento, para luego empezar a gritar en desorden.

- ¡¡ES CIERTO!!

- ¡¡Oh, no!! ¡Estamos atrapados aquí para siempre!

- ¡¡Todo esto es por tu culpa, Takuya!!

- ¿Yo? ¡¡¿Por qué tiene que ser mi culpa?!!

- Quiero a mi mamaaaaaá!!!!!

- ¡¡YA BASTA!!

Kouji ha hablado, y todos guardan silencio.

- Tenemos que calmarnos primero... y luego investigar a estas personas para saber si nos van a servir de algo para salir de aquí - Kouji pasó de largo a los shamanes, Anna no le quitaba la vista de encima - Vamos, chicos, investiguemos el lugar.

- Kouji tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos aquí lamentándonos - Kouichi apoyó a su hermano, alcanzándolo.

- Hey, mi trabajo es animar al equipo - dijo Takuya, poniéndose de pie, ayudando a Tomoki.

- Pues parece que te quitaron el trabajo, Takuya - Izumi se le cruzó enfrente, pero luego dió la media vuelta para seguir a los hermanos.

- Ah, quién entiende a las mujeres - suspiró Takuya, mientras Junpei miraba a Izumi románticamente.

Los elegidos se elejaron del lugar mientras eran observados por todos.

- Tengo la impresión de que no es la última vez que sabemos de ellos - dijo Anna, en voz baja, mientras sostenía su ahora bufanda roja.

- ¿Usted cree, Doña Anna?

- Todo es posible....

- No... Anna... eso no, es demasiado díficil... me portaré bien... por favor...

* * *

También otras personas observaban a los elegidos, desde las sombras.

- Ellos parecen ser muy interesantes... Doncella Jeanne - se escuchó la voz profunda de un hombre.

- Tienen poderes diferentes - una voz femenina apagada se dejó oír.

- Son nuestra próxima conquista - dijo de nuevo la voz del hombre - ¿Entendiste Lyserg?

Sólo unos pequeños rayos de luz alcanzaron a mostrar el rostro de un chico.

- ...S

To be Continue ===

...............................................

(Kouichi y el personaje misterioso comen galletas en una mesa puesta sobre el escenario)

Kini: Este fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya parecido interesante... o tal vez debo dedicarme a otra cosa ¬¬'

Kouichi: Todo se pondrá mejor, Kini-sensei lo promete

Kini: No hables por mí, chico --'

???: Pero en el próximo capítulo vas a establecer la pareja, ¿no? [sonrojo]

Kini: ¡¡Claro!! Yo sé que ustedes dos se mueren por salir ya juntos nn

???: Más bien, creo que tendrás que explicar muchas cosas, además, conociéndote, sé que no nos deparas un "happy end" tan fácilmente ¬¬

Kini: Oh, cariño, me conoces demasiado como para haberme tratado desde hace relativamente poco o-

Kouichi: Esperamos que les guste nuestra historia y tenga piedad por la autora, ella se esfuerza mucho, aunque siempre le salga burrada y media cuando escribe.

Kini: Gracias por el apoyo TT'

???: Esperamos sus reviews nn-

Kini: Agradecimientos a quien haya llegado hasta aquí y no se esté durmiendo ==' y a todos mis amigos, ¡los quiero! Hasta el próximo capítulo

Los tres: Matta ne!!!!****


	2. Shamanes

(El mismo escenario, el mismo telón corriéndose)

Kini: Ayyy... adoro esto, siento como si de verdad supiera actuar n_nU.

???: Kini-san, creo que es obvio que van a descubrir todos tus planes maquiavélicos por adelantado.

Kini: Malo... T__T

Kouichi: Yo creo que es eso bueno ^_^

Kini: ¡¡Arigatô, Kouichi-kun!!

???: Tenemos que empezar el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste mucho, esto se va a poner mejor y ya no dará tantas vueltas ñ_ñ. Ahora... a revisar sus notas:

**_Nakuru Tsukishiro_**:

Kini: Gracias por el review, mi primer review, qué emoción ¡_¡ Qué bueno que te haya gustado la peculiar combinación, aunque aún no has visto nada ^_~

Kouichi: ¿Koukou? ¿Eso quiere decir que mi hermano y yo...? [sonrojo]

???: Ejem... pues, eso depende de la autora, aunque no creo que me parezca mucho a Kouji-san ñ_ñ' [mirada a Kouichi] ¿De verdad te gustaría quedarte con tu hermano u_u?

Kouichi: ¡¡AH!! No te pongas triste, por favor [lo abraza]. Sabes que sólo te quiero a ti ñ_ñ-

???: ¿En serio *_*?

Kouichi: Claro que sí n_n-

Kini: [sonriendo] Lo del HoroRen, de verdad que lo pensaré, pues aún no tengo planeadas las demás parejas XD, así que se aceptan sugerencias ^.~ Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que también te guste ¡_¡

**_Shooting Star Natalie _**

Kouichi: ¿Koukou? (sonrojo).

???: ¬__¬'

Kini: ¡¡Me están haciendo considerar el HoroRen X__X!! Gracias por tu review ^_~

Kini: ¡¡Y ahora!! La continuación de la historia ^_~

Los tres: Enjoy it!!!

Atte: Kini-chan

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei,** no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**02- Shamanes**

- Ahhh... hace mucho calor - se quejó Izumi, limpiándose el sudor de la frente - además, todos en esta ciudad son muy extraños... parece que es la nueva moda traer esos brazaletes raros.****

Los chicos comprobaron que Izumi decía la verdad. Todos tenían en su brazo izquierdo algo parecido a un brazalete, pero que de seguro era algo más...

- Parece como un divice, pero que se lleva en el brazo - opinó Tomoki, sonriendo.

- Oh, sí, qué interesante, ¿y a qué horas vamos a comer?

- ¡¿Qué sólo piensas en eso, Takuya?!

- ¡No me digas que tú no tienes hambre, Izumi!

- Hmmm... bueno...

Kouji los observaba de lejos. La verdad, no tenía muchos deseos de interactuar con ellos en esos momentos. Aunque hubiera cambiado un poco, eso no quería decir que no disfrutara de sus momentos de soledad.

- ... ¡Ah! ¡Hermano!

El chico de cabello largo abrió mucho los ojos y se volvió hacia atrás. No se había dado cuenta de que su hermano no estaba frente a él. Corrió alarmado hacia Kouichi.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kouichi?

- Me pareció ver algo por allá - dijo Kouichi, señalando hacia el tejado de una de las tantas casas que se parecían demasiado a las casas antiguas del viejo EUA.

- ¿Seguro? ... - Kouji dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar señalado, pero no encontró nada - Kouichi, ¿te sientes bien?

- Sí, ¿por qué no habría de sentirme bien? - sonrió el muchacho.

- Porque te estás apartando mucho del grupo últimamente y tú no eres así, hermanito - le dijo Kouji, rozando su frente contra la de su gemelo.

- De verdad me conoces... y hace tan poco tiempo que nos hemos reunido - murmuró Kouichi, cerrando los ojos.

- Kouichi - Kouji lo vió fijamente, lo que provocó que Kouichi se concentrara en su rostro - Creo que estás muy cansado y estás empezando a ver cosas. Recuerda que este mundo es desconocido para nosotros, no quiero que te apartes del grupo, ¿de acuerdo? Más tarde hablaremos tú y yo...

Kouichi asistió lentamente. Su hermano le puso una mano en el hombro y lo encaminó hacia los demás. Kimura volvió la mirada hacia el lugar en donde le había parecido ver algo y suspiró. Tal vez sí estaba muy cansado...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Te expones demasiado - dijo un hombre rubio que portaba unos lentes un tanto peculiares - Debes de tener más cuidado si quieres mantener el elemento sorpresa.

El chico asistió con la cabeza. Agradeció que no le estuviera gritando, ni insultándolo... además, no tenía derecho a quejarse, pues él había escogido este camino.

- Lo siento, señor Marco, pero, es que estoy ansioso por saber... - guardó silencio.

¿Qué era lo que en realidad quería saber? ¿Acaso quería enterarse que estos chicos eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para vencer a Hao Asakura? Entonces, podría dejar a los X-Laws y unirse a ellos, si es que lo aceptaban... No, se estaba portando como un convenenciero... ¿Qué sólo para eso quería a sus amigos? ... Para que lo ayudaran en su venganza.

- Vamos, Lyserg.

- Sí - dijo el chico. 

Ese día estaba de suerte... parecía que Marco estaba de un buen humor (relativamente hablando). Después de todo, la Doncella Jeanne les había encargado a los dos investigar más sobre estos misteriosos chicos. Siguió a su superior, saltando techos. Ese no era el estilo de los X-Laws, lo cual lo tenía un poco extrañado... ¿de verdad a la Doncella Jeanne le preocupaban tanto esos niños? Todo era confuso, pero tenía que confiar en ella.

Confianza... había roto la confianza de aquellos que... confiaron en él ciegamente. No, eso ya no tenía importancia. Esta fue su elección. Y ya no había marcha atrás...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡Ah!! Mira que hermosa ropa... ¡guau! ¡Hay muchas cosas que comprar! - Izumi parecía muy feliz, viendo todo lo que había en los aparadores.

- Izumi, primero hay que pensar en comer - dijo Takuya, siendo apoyado por su estómago.

- Takuya, necesitamos algo de ropa decente si es que pensamos quedarnos aquí - reclamó la chica.

- No, si pensamos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que conseguirnos alojamiento en algún lado - sugirió Kouji.

- Ay, pero Kouji, nosotros siempre dormimos al aire libre - se quejó Takuya.

- Pero esta vez no - Kouji miró de reojo a Kouichi - Esta vez quiero una cama caliente donde podamos dormir como Dios manda.

- Huy... Está bien, si el señorito quiere esas comodidades...

- ¿Cómo me llamaste, Kanbara?

- ¿¡Quieres pelear, Minamoto!?

- Por favor, no se peleen - intervino Kouichi, poniéndose en medio de los dos - Kouji, Takuya tiene razón esta vez, si no nos alimentamos, no tendremos fuerzas como para seguir en este mundo. No podemos arriesgarnos.

Kouji no dijo nada, sólo bajo los puños, con los cuales ya estaba dispuesto a darle a Takuya una buena golpiza. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos, como solía hacerlo antes y se alejó del grupo.

- Ese chico es un cascarrabias - dijo Izumi, dando una vuelta teatral hacia el restaurante más cercano - ¿Se les antoja algo de ramen?

- ¡¡Ramen!! - a Takuya se le olvidan rápidamente las cosas.

- ¿Vienes, Kouichi? - preguntó Tomoki, al ver que los demás ya habían decidido por ellos.

- Es que... Kouji...

- ¡Naa! ¡Olvídalo! Él siempre ha sido así - dijo Takuya, dando un fuerte suspiro.

- En eso te equivocas, Takuya, sé que mi hermano es muy buena persona.

- Sí... contigo - enfatizó Junpei.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - las cejas de Kouichi se encorvaron levemente.

- Lo que queremos decir es que... desde que tú llegaste Kouji-ustedes-son-criaturas-inferiores-Minamoto ha cambiado demasiado - Izumi enfatizó sus palabras con movimientos del dedo índice.

- ¿Ah? ¿Y eso les molesta?

- Para nada, se está portando mucho mejor desde que tú llegaste - Takuya hizo un movimiento ligero con la mano que indicaba que se olvidaran del asunto - Tengo hambre, vámonos.

- Yo voy a buscarlo - Kouichi se alejó sin esperar que le dieran una aprobación.

- A veces pienso que Kouichi es mucho más terco que Kouji - agregó Tomoki, como para colocar la guinda del pastel - ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Esperen!!

- ¡¡No te quedes atrás, Tomoki!! - sólo hay algo que les dictaba su instinto (y su estómago)... ¡a comer!

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Kouji caminaba solitario por las calles de la desconocida ciudad. Siempre se alejaba... cuando veía ese tipo de escenas. Kouichi dándole la razón a Takuya, Kouichi protegiendo a Takuya, Kouichi sonriéndole a Takuya, Kouichi obedeciendo todo lo que decía Takuya... Kouichi.... Takuya... Kouichi... Takuya... ¿**Kouichi .... y Takuya**?

Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente... Tenía qué dejar ir esas ideas o... acaso... ¿estaba celo...?

¡Espera! Se puso en guardia.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Tú eres uno de los chicos que cayeron del cielo... ¿no es así?

Minamoto examinó con la mirada a sus dos oponentes. Solía hacer eso, para evaluar cómo podía atacar... o si no le convenía atacar. Era un hombre rubio, bastante alto, que traía puestos unos anteojos cuadrados. Tenía la mirada demasiado seria... pero le decía algo más a Kouji, aunque no pudo determinar qué era. El otro... el otro era un niño, más bajo que él mismo. El chico tenía el cabello verde, sus ojos eran del mismo color brillante. Kouji notó que el muchacho estaba en segundo plano... era mucho más probable que atacara primero el adulto.

- Hice una pregunta... ¡¿Quiénes son?! - insistió Kouji, mientras con su mano derecha palpaba su digivice, todo por si acaso era necesario.

- Somos los X-Laws, servidores de Dios y de la Doncella Jeanne.

- ¿De Dios? - Kouji los miró, incrédulo - ¿Qué desean de mis amigos y de mí?

- Deseamos que se pongan al servicio de nuestro equipo... - dijo el hombre, apuntándole a Kouji con su pistola.

El chico de cabello azul oscuro tragó saliva. Este tipo no estaba jugando... y algo le decía que eso que sostenía en su mano era algo más que una simple arma de fuego...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡Qué bien!! A co... ¿Otra vez ustedes? - Takuya casi sufre de un infarto al verlos de nuevo.

- Qué bien, los chicos que cayeron del cielo - dijo Horo Horo, como si eso lo vieran todos los días.

- ¿Estos son los que me dijeron? No se ven muy fuertes - Ren siguió tomando su leche como si nada.

- ¡No deberían de juzgarnos por nuestra apariencia! - les gritó Takuya, enojado.

- Los juzgamos porque sus poderes espírituales no sirven para nada - Anna sirvió su té, como siempre solía hacerlo, para comer sin tener que comprar nada el el carísimo establecimiento.

- ¡¡Oyéme, tú!! ¡¡Niña malcriada!! ¡¡¡¡Yo te diré quién no sirve para nada!!!!! - Izumi casi se le va encima si no hubiera sido sostenida por Junpei.

- Ah, qué bien, ahora podremos comer todos como amigos - dijo Yoh, con un gran chichón en su cabeza, pero con su usual sonrisa.

Claro que, los shamanes y los elegidos parecían ser todo, menos amigos. Izumi le decía a Junpei que la soltara, dando gritos y más gritos. Takuya y Horo Horo se dedicaban una mirada mortal. Tomoki aprovechó para sentarse y empezar a pedir por su cuenta. Un nervioso Silver le tomó la orden. El apache no entendía lo que pasaba, pero esto, definitivamente, no podía ser bueno...

Poco a poco, la calma volvió al lugar, ya que los grupos decidieron alejarse lo más posible de los otros, aunque Yoh dijo que era mejor socializar, en respuesta recibió un golpe colectivo.

Pero, a pesar de la aparente calma y apenas Takuya estaba a punto de probar su ramen, la puerta del restaurante se abrió bruscamente.

- ¡Los X-Laws están peleando contra alguien! - era Fausto, seguido por su espíritu acompañante, su difunta esposa Eliza - Pensé que era mejor que los vieramos en acción de nuevo.

El cambio en la atmósfera, sobre todo en Ryu. Los elegidos jamás habían visto a alguien tan deprimido.

- No otra vez, Ryu - suspiró Manta.

- Lyserggg!!! - lloraba el hombre.

- ¿Lyserg? - Takuya arqueó una ceja ¿quién demonios era Lyserg?

- ¿Contra quién pelean esos sujetos? - preguntó Ren.

- No lo sé, parece un monstruo... nunca había visto una posesión así. Parece un lobo, con una bufanda azul.

Los elegidos escupieron lo que tenían en la boca.

- ¡¡Ayy!! ¡¡No puede ser!! - gritó Izumi.

- No puede estar medio segundo lejos de los problemas - suspiró Takuya, para luego levantarse violentamente de la mesa - ¡¡Vamos!!

Los shamanes vieron como los extraños chicos abandonaban en lugar a toda velocidad.

- ¿Y ahora qué se traen estos? - dijo Horo Horo, extrañado.

- Eso no importa, vayamos a donde están los X-Laws - agregó Ren, adelantándose.

- Típico en el chinito - Chocolove trató de llamar la atención, pero todos se habían puesto en marcha ya ¡qué deprimente!

Silver miró como su restaurante se quedaba vacío. Suspiró y se quitó el delantal.

- Sabía que esto no podía ser bueno...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Hermano... ¿en dónde estás? ¿Por qué te portas de esa manera? - murmuró Kouichi, mientras caminaba por las calles que cada vez parecían estar más desiertas. Entonces escuchó un gran alboroto y una gran cantidad de personas reunidas a lo lejos de la ciudad.

Corrió hacia la muchedumbre, curioso, bueno, tal vez alguien sabía algo sobre Kouji.

Se abrió paso entre la gente, no era difícil para él, incluso llego casi hasta el frente cuando lo vió.

- ¡¡Kouji!!

Su hermano estaba en su forma de digimon, de nombre Wolfmon. Parecía prepararse contra una batalla, intentó llamarlo de nuevo, pero parecía que su gemelo no lo escuchaba, de nuevo intentó pasar, pero alguien se lo impidió.

- Esto es peligroso para ti, chico - le dijo un hombre, que lo sostenía con bastante fuerza, Kouichi trató de zafarse, pero no lo logró.

- ¡¡Pero ese es mi hermano!! - trató de nuevo - ¡¡KOUJI!!

- ¿Tu hermano?

Se escuchaban las murmuraciones.

- ¿Qué tipo de posesión será esa?

- ¿Acaso es un lobo-demonio?

- ¿Se tratará de algo que mandaron los antiguos espíritus?

- ¿Será...?

- ¿Es...?

- ¿Qué...?

- ¡¡¡Kouji!!!

Era inútil, su hermano no lo escuchaba, tal vez era todo el ruido que producían aquellos hombres extraños. Se quería soltar, pero aquel hombre no dejaba de sostenerlo. ¿Quién era es hombre de blanco que parecía retar a su hermano? ¡¡No lo entendía!!

Kouji Minamoto se preparó. Ya lo había encontrado... aquel hombre no guardaba buenas intenciones. Seguía apuntándole con esa rara arma. Aunque, se había impresionado bastante con su transformación, pero, de todas maneras, no cambiaba de posición. Entonces... empezó la batalla.

- ¡¡Deja de jugar conmigo!! - Wolfmon se lanzó al ataque.

Marco sonrió.

Una intensa luz salió de su arma, lastimando a Wolfmon, quien, aunque adolorido, no se daba por vencido, seguía dispuesto a atacar cuantas veces fuera necesario.

Kouichi estaba aterrorizado. ¿Qué era esa energía? No era algo normal, no era algo a lo que se hubieran enfrentado antes.

- ¡¡Kouji!! - Kimura volteó, eran los demás.

- ¡Chicos! - Kouichi se dió la vuelta, aprovechando que el hombre había debilitado su agarre gracias a que veía la pelea, interesado.

- ¡¡Ese terco!! No debe pelear solo contra alguien que no conoce - replicó Takuya, sacando su digivice - ¡Ahora, muchachos! ¡Digi spirit digivolves a... Agnimon!!

- ¡... Blitzmon!

- ¡... Fairymon!

- ¡... Chakmon!

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos. ¿Más criaturas extrañas? ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? Todos lanzaron gritos de exclamación al ver a los digimons saltando al ataque.

Kouichi tomó su digivice entre sus manos también. Pero no lo usó, enfocó sus ojos en la batalla. Había algo que lo incomodaba demasiado. Algo que sentía desde hacía tiempo. La sensación de ser observado.

Sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez... pero no era la misma sensación... No era la sensación que lo incomodaba.

- ¡¡Lyserg!!

Ahora eran los chicos que pertenecían aquí. Kimura los vió llegar, apresurados, para que luego se detuvieran y vieran con asombro a sus amigos convertidos en digimons.

- ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!? - exclamó Horo Horo.

- ¿Qué son esos monstruos? - murmuró Ren, tratando de no sonar sorprendido.

- Ellos son... - Kouichi guardó silencio.

Anna se acercó a él. Lo miró fijamente.

- Dime - le dijo ella.

- ... Ellos son... nosotros - Kouichi sonrió con melancolía.

Todos lo miraron, sorprendidos, confundidos. Parecía que no habían entendido bien.

- Todo estará bien... no se preocupen - dijo Kouichi, viendo a sus amigos.

- Pues, la verdad no nos preocupa - Anna se cruzó de brazos para ver la pelea.

Marco estaba batallando. Cuatro contrincantes era demasiado para él sólo.

- No tienen por qué intervenir, yo puedo solo - dijo Wolfmon a sus compañeros.

- No empieces con estúpideces - Agnimon lo miró severamente - Creo que ya estamos en suficientes problemas y complicaciones por el momento.

Fairymon atacó a la brevedad. No era precipitada, pero aún tenía demasiada hambre.

- ¡Patada...!

El X-Law se defendía como podía, pero la verdad, la sorpresa era lo que más lo distraía. ¿Qué eran exactamente estos niños que podían convertirse en monstruos?

Lyserg dió un paso al frente. No sabía si debía intervenir o no. Sólo veía la batalla atentamente... pero luego lo vió... sus miradas cruzándose fugazmente. Nunca había sentido algo como eso. Su corazón latiendo tan rápido... ¿sería alguna maldición o algo por el estilo? Desvió su mirada, apretando con fuerza sus párpados.

- ¿Él...?

- Se llama Lyserg - Yoh se adelantó a la pregunta del joven Kimura.

- ¿Lo conocen?

- Estaba con nosotros pero...

- ¡Lysergggg!!!!

- ... se cambió de bando.

Kouichi parpadeó. Sólo había una verdad absoluta. Jamás se entenderían entre sí a menos de que se pusieran a platicar una, por demás, larga historia. Lo necesitaban urgentemente.

- ¡¡Lyserg!!

El de ojos verdes abrió los ojos. Ahora era Marco el que lo llamaba. Cosa rara, su superior... ¿pidiéndole ayuda? Preparó su péndulo, aunque, no quería pelear, quería seguir observándolos. Estaba maravillado. Son tan fuertes estos niños que cayeron del cielo.

- Morphine, posesiona este péndulo.

Su pequeño espíritu acompañante obedeció a su amo, algo extrañada por la forma en la que se comportaba el chico... aunque, desde que estaban con los X-Laws, Lyserg había cambiado demasiado.

¡Demasiado fuertes! No sabía por donde empezar. No, no podía atacar...

- ¡¡Cuidado!!

Estaba tan distraído, ¡casi sale herido! Un gigantesco hoyo quedó donde él estaba.

- ¡Takuya! ¡Ten más cuidado!

Agnimon se sonrojó levemente.

- ¡Lo siento, Kouichi!

Se sentía como hacía mucho tiempo no se había sentido. Era un sentimiento cálido, el sentimiento de sentirse seguro. Se sentía muy bien...

- ¿Estás bien?

Lyserg abrió los ojos. Se encontró con unos ojos azul oscuro viéndolo de una forma... un chico abrazándolo... se sentía demasiado bien...

- ¡Ah! - se zafó, asustado por lo que estaba pasando por su mente - ¡Eres uno de ellos!

- Sí, así es - Kouichi sonrió levemente - ¿Te sientes bien, Lyserg?

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Yoh me lo dijo.

- ... Yoh - Lyserg miró el suelo, de nuevo esa tristeza que no debía de sentir... el arrepentimiento.

- No te preocupes, ellos no le harán daño - Kimura señaló a la batalla, que ya estaba por terminar.

Marco cayó al suelo. Los chicos regresaron a su estado normal, seguido de una gran exclamación de asombro de parte de todos los presentes.

- Vaya... parece que esos tipos si son más o menos fuertes - suspiró Horo Horo.

- Yo quisiera saber como ese niño llegó hasta allá en tan poco tiempo - preguntó Chocolove, refiriéndose a Kouichi, obviamente.

- Ese chico... sabe leer los movimientos - dijo Anna, en su voz usual - No son tan inútiles... después de todo.

Yoh sonrió. Eso que hizo Kouichi fue más que una simple lectura de movimientos.

- ¿Ves? Mis amigos no lo lastimaron - Kimura sonrió de nuevo.

Lyserg lo observó. Ese era el chico que se había dado cuenta de que los estaba espiando. No era alguien común y corriente. Ellos no eran cómunes y corrientes. Ahora entendía la preocupación de la Doncella Jeanne.

Reaccionó. Tenía que ayudar a su superior. Se levantó rápidamente para ir al lado de Marco.

- Señor Marco... - susurró el chico, al lado de el hombre.

- Lyserg Diethel... tenemos que informar a la Doncella Jeanne de esto...

- Sí - Lyserg bajó la mirada y se dispuso a ayudar a Marco a levantarse.

Marco pasó una mano por el hombro de Lyserg para apoyarse, mientras era observado por los elegidos.

- Eso es lo que pasa cuando te metes con nosotros - dijo Takuya, mostrando la lengua en forma de burla.

- Vamos, ni siquiera es tan fuerte como parece - agregó Izumi - ¡Ay! Qué hambre tengooo!!

- Entonces vamos a comer, hermosa Izumi-chan - invitó Junpei, sonrojado.

- Pero dejamos todo en la mesa, chicos - dijo Tomoki - Y era todo nuestro dinero.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué dices?!!! - Izumi, Takuya y Junpei se sintieron abatidos.

Marco soltó un resoplido. ¿Estos niños pequeños lo habían vencido? Era humillante. Le hizo un gesto a Lyserg para indicar que se debían retirar. Diethel asistió. Empezaron a caminar muy despacio, ignorando los comentarios de los demás shamanes. Pero el chico no pudo evitarlo. Volvió la mirada. Ese chico de ojos azules lo seguía viendo de esa manera que lo ponía tan nervioso. Tragó saliva y de nuevo volvió su mirada al frente. Y Marco notó el vistoso sonrojo que tapizaba la cara del niño.

Kouichi no podía quitar los ojos de aquel chico. Había algo en él que le llamaba mucho la atención. Sonrió con tristeza. Tal vez era que se parecían un poco.

- ¿Kouichi? - lo llamó Kouji.

- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Kouji! ¿Estás bien? ¡Me tenías tan preocupado! - Kouichi abraza a su hermano gemelo.

- ¿En serio? - Kouji dirigió la mirada hacia los X-Laws. Su gesto se tornó cada vez más enfadado, pero de inmediato cambió a su mejor cara para ver a Kouichi a los ojos - Me dá gusto que tú estés bien, Kouichi.

- Hermano, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Irte así! No quiero perderte ahora que te he encontrado.

- Kouichi... - Kouji recordó por qué se había alejado, pero trató de que no se notara mucho - Te prometo que ya no me iré de esa manera, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡¡Sí!! - sonrió el de cabello corto.

- Sí, sí, ya están juntos ¿ya podemos ir a ver qué podemos comer? - replicó Izumi.

- ¿Ahora quién se preocupa por la comida? - dijo Takuya, de forma sagaz.

- Ay, no molestes, Kanbara.

- Ustedes...

- ¿Mhm? - los seis voltearon.

- Ustedes son tan fuertes como los shamanes...

Era Silver. El apache los miraba, examinándolos, sorprendido, casi tanto como los demás shamanes que se habían reunido para observar la batalla.

- ¿Shamanes? - preguntaron los elegidos.

- Así es... y, aunque es incorrecto a mi manera de ver - Silver les mostró seis de los brazaletes raros que portaban todos los presentes - Los antiguos espíritus han decidido que ustedes participen en este torneo.

- ¿Este torneo? - preguntó Takuya - ¡Ah! Claro, ese que nos dijo el niño que tiene picos en la cabeza.

- ¡¡Mira quién lo dice!! - se escuchó el grito de Horo Horo.

- Bueno, eso no importa - Izumi tomó uno de los brazaletes y se lo puso - Combina con mi vestido, je, je.

- Ni hablar - suspiró Junpei, mientras él y los demás tomaban sus respectivos brazaletes.

- Pero tendrán que dividirse en dos grupos, haciendo de tres paticipantes cada uno para que puedan competir de una manera justa en este torneo.

Y Silver empezó a explicarles las reglas, incluso que alguno de ellos podría llegar a ser el Shaman King si ganaba el torneo.

- Muy bien, yo iré con Kouichi - dijo Kouji.

- ¡Ah! Yo quiero estar con mi hermano Takuya - exclamó Tomoki.

- Pero, yo quiero estar con la linda Izumi - suspiró Junpei.

- No habrá otra manera más que echarlo a la suerte - propuso Izumi - Y no, no me veas con esa cara de pocos amigos, Kouji, todos parejos.

- De acuerdo - se resignó el joven Minamoto.

La suerte estaba echada, mientras, Kouichi aún no podía quitar su mirada del punto en el que había visto a ese chico partir. Era un sentimiento nuevo... pero no sabía qué significaba... o si tan sólo era un presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir...

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini: Owari!! Por ahora ^_~ Ahora... por si no lo han adivinado... ¡nuestro invitado secreto!

Kini y Kouichi: (pose de presentadores de televisión) Y el invitado es.... TARÁN.... ¡¡¡Lyserg Diethel!!!

Lyserg: Humm... sí, lamento que se hayan decepcionado T.T'

Kouichi: ¿De qué hablas? (lo abraza [otra vez]) ¡Tú no eres una decepción!

Kini: Qué bueno que se lleven tan bien... porque es probable que ustedes no sean la pareja que queda al último.

Kouichi y Lyserg: ¿¡¡QUÉ!!?

Kini: Es decir, mírense... mmm... ¿de verdad algo bueno podrá salir de esta relación?

Kouichi: ¡¡No es momento de arrepentirse, Kini-sensei!!

Lyserg: My!! No es justo _

Kini: Ne, hablando en serio, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir `___´

Kouichi y Lyserg: Malaaa!!!

Kini: Lo sé ^.~ Y, a ustedes, lectores, ¡no se desesperen! Esto apenas despega... y verán parejas que ni yo me imagino que saldrán O.o' Así que, muy atentos a todo ^_~

Kouichi: (mirada asesina) Más vale que todo salga bien al final.

Lyserg: (tomando su péndulo) Sí, más te vale, Kini-san.

Kini: Je, je, je... ¡¡Ya les dije!! ¡¡Todo puedes pasar ^_^UUU!!

Kouichi: Por favor, lectores, ¡ayúdenos!

Lyserg: Prometemos portarnos bien, de verdad n_n'

Kini: (con su libreta de anotaciones) Pues, yo espero que se porten muuuuuyyyy mal ^.~ ¡¡hasta pronto!! Esperamos su reviews. ¿Verdad, chicos?

Kouichi y Lyserg: ONEGAI!!! U_U


	3. Planes

(Se abre el telón. Lyserg, Kouichi y Kini entran vestidos con kimonos al más puro estilo japonés)

Kini y Kouichi: ¡¡¡Konnichiwa!!! ^_^

Lyserg: Hola ñ_ñ.

Kini: Bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de "Amor en la oscuridad" ¿¡Lindo título, ne!?

Kouichi: Hummm... a mí me parece un poco sugestivo (mira a Lyserg, quien se pone todo rojo)

Kini: No, Kouichi, de eso no se trata ¬__¬' ... ejem, bueno, quién sabe ñ_ñ

Lyserg: O////O

Kouichi: ^o^-

Kini: Ehh... gracias por sus reviews ñ_ñ' ... ¡oh! Tengo que hacer una aclaración antes. Ya sé, no me maten por favor, lo sé T___T.

Kouichi: ¿Qué cosa ._.'?

Kini: Kouji y Kouichi... sí, según he leído, Kouichi es el mayor y Kouji es el menor.

Lyserg: ¿De verdad o.o'?

Kouichi: ñ__ñ-

Kini: Peroooo... para que funcione esta historia, tengo que invertir los papeles, gomen, pero, creo que Kouichi parece más el hermano menor que Kouji ^_~

Lyserg: ¡Totalmente de acuerdo!

Kouichi: ¿Lo dicen porque soy un infantil .__.'?

Lyserg: Prefiero no contestar a eso ñ_ñ

Kini: Bueno, aclarando este asunto, creo que es hora de revisar sus notas... ¡si es que hay! Ah!! Lyserg, no te he dicho que te ves kawaii con ese kimono azul claro ^_^UU

Lyserg: o.o-

Kouichi: ¡Eso es muy cierto ^.~! Bueno, ya... empecemos con sus notas n_n-

**_La LLama:_**

Kouichi y Lyserg: ¿¿De verdad somos tus personajes favoritos?? ¿Te gustamos como pareja *___*?

Kini: ¿En serio te gusta? ¡¡Vaya, qué afortunados son los dos!! Aunque... aún tengo planeado ser muy, muy cruel ^.~

Kouichi: Nooo!! Por favor, no dejes que nos separen _

Lyserg: ¡Sí! Esperamos seguir contando con tu apoyo ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review!! Un beso de parte de Kouichi y mío ^_^

Kini: Ah, con que regalando besos, ¿eh? ¬.¬' ... Por cierto!! No te preocupes, yo tampoco he visto mucho de Kouichi en la serie (de hecho, como unos dos capítulos XD), por eso, si Kimura tiene un carácter distinto al que muestra en la serie, ¡lo siento! Pero, estoy acoplando su personalidad conforme sigue la historia.

Kouichi: Soy masilla en las manos de la autora ¿No es aterrador ñ_ñ?

Lyserg: Más de lo que te imaginas U_U'

Kini: ¡¡Ah!! Y, por aquí hay algo de Koukou o_o

Lyserg: ¿¡¿Qué?!?

Kini: Es justo y necesario u.u'

Kouichi: ¿Koukou? (sonrojo)

Lyserg: ¬__¬'

Kini: ¡Y empieza la historia!

Atte: Kini-chan

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei,** no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**03- Planes**

Kouichi se mecía en la cama. Era cómoda, hacía mucho que no se sentaba en algo tan suave. Sonrió dulcemente mientras veía a su hermano prepararse para ir a dormir.

- Increíble que me haya tocado con los dos - decía Takuya, mientras se quitaba la camisa - ¡Esa Izumi no tiene oportunidad contra mí!

- Increíble es que te preocupe sólo eso - Kouji lo miró despectivamente.

- Por favor... ¿quieres pelear de nuevo, Minamoto?

- No - dijo Kouji, de manera cortante.

- Quién te entiende, Kouji - completó Takuya - Entonces... te dormirás con tu hermano, ¿verdad?

Kouji miró a su hermano, quien seguía meciéndose en la cama como si fuera un columpio. A veces, no entendía a Kouichi... sus cambios de carácter eran demasiado extremos. Se preguntaba si alguien más lo había notado aparte de él.

"De extremadamente tierno a..." Kouji le sonrió a su hermano gemelo.

- Vayamos a dormir - le dijo.

Kimura asistió.

- Oye, Kouichi, quítate la camisa... ¿o te da pena? - sonrió burlonamente Takuya.

- No... es sólo que prefiero dormir así - Kouichi sólo se sacó la camisa verde que llevaba encima, dejando la roja de manga larga.

- Bueno... qué importa... ¡apaga la luz! ¡¡Ayyy!! ¡Qué bueno que nos dejaron usar este cuarto!

- Ya cállate, Takuya - resopló Kouji, acostándose al lado de Kouichi.

- Ya, ya, ya... ¡qué carácter tan difícil tienes!

Kouichi se acostó de lado... No dejaba de pensar en ese chico. Ese niño de ojos verdes. Vestido de blanco, igual que ese hombre que había atacado a sus amigos. Pero... ese chico de nombre Ren había dicho... "... se cambió de bando" ¡Cuántas ganas de hablar largo y tendido con esos chicos que se hacían llamar shamanes! Todo eso le llamaba demasiado la atención.

- ¿Qué piensas?

- ¿Mhm? - Kouichi se volvió para ver a su hermano - ¿De qué hablas?

- Sé que estás pensando en ellos.

- ¿De quiénes hablas?

- De los X-Laws, o como sea que se llamen.

- Ah - suspiró Kouichi, dándose la vuelta de nuevo.

Silencio.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Kouji?

- Me preocupas.

Kouichi suspiró.

- Deja de tratarme como un niño pequeño, hermano.

- No quiero.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No quiero dejar de tratarte como un niño pequeño.

Kimura acercó sus rodillas a su pecho. Escondió parcialmente su rostro en la almohada. No era el momento de tener esa conversación.

- Kouichi.

- ...

Kouji entonces lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Kouichi se sorprendió un poco y trató de alejarse, pero su hermano lo sostuvo más fuerte.

- No quiero que te lastimen, Kouichi - le dijo al oído.

- Kouji, no sé de qué hablas - Kouichi tragó saliva - Yo no me siento diferente... ¿por qué tú...?

- Shh... Duérmete ahora... No te preocupes. Yo siempre te protegeré - Kouji lo soltó entonces y se alejó un poco de su gemelo.

Kouichi apretó los párpados con fuerza. Ni siquiera él entendía lo que pasaba. Y, ese niño... no salía de su mente.

Takuya entreabrió los ojos. Los había escuchado... qué perturbador asunto...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Yoh? - dijo Anna, mientras ambos observaban el cielo estrellado.

- ¿Hablas de esos niños? Yo creo que están bien, serán un oponente interesante - sonrió Yoh.

- Mhmmm... pienso que Hao ya está enterado de este asunto...

- Debe de estarlo - Yoh soltó una risita, como si todo este asunto fuera un chiste.

- Deja de reírte de esa manera tan estúpida - Ren entró al balcón - Tendremos que entrenar más ahora... aunque no quiere decir que esté preocupado por ellos... Pero entrenar nunca está de más.

- Tiene razón.

- Ahhh!!! ¡¡¡Nooo!!! Anna, es de noche... Por favor, Annita - lloriqueó Yoh.

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así - Anna no tendrá piedad.

- Pero... pero... snifff...

La chica se lleva a su prometido arrastrando (literal) para empezar con algún entrenamiento sádico que se le cruzara por su mente en estos momentos.

- La noche está hermosa, hermano - dijo Pirika, quien venía acompañada de Horo Horo.

Pirika se recargó en el balcón, admirando toda la ciudad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Ren le lanzó una mirada retadora a Horo Horo.

- Nada, sólo tenía ganas de venir aquí con mi hermana, entrometido.

- El entrometido eres tú.

- Ayyyy... ya dejen de pelearse - los regañó Pirika - ¿Y en dónde están Yoh y Anna?

- Entrenando - Ren lo dijo claro y fuerte, esperando los resultados deseados.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Tan de noche! Ja, ja, ja ¡Pobre Yoh, lo compadezco!

- ¡¡Esa es una excelente idea!! ¡¡Hay que entrenar, hermano!!

- ¿¡¿¿¡¡QUÉ!!??!? ¡¡¡Pero Pirikaaaa!!!

- ¡¡Qué emoción!! ¡se me acaba de ocurrir un entrenamiento de resistencia muy bueno!

- Nooooo!! Ren, esto es tu culpa!!

- Exacto.

Y Horo Horo no dejaba de llorar cuando su querida hermana se lo llevó a rastras también.

- Por fin, todo en silencio - suspiró Ren, viendo el cielo - Al parecer, las cosas sólo se complican... pero no importa. Yo seré el mejor de todos. Yo seré el Shaman King.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Conque esos niños tienen poderes diferentes a los nuestros ¿Dices que se pueden transformar en sus espíritus acompañantes? - preguntó la Doncella Jeanne, como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

- Sí, así parece - contestó Marco, acomodando sus lentes. Estaba mejor, su cuerpo ya estaba sanado. Pero lo que más le dolía era su orgullo, estaba completamente destrozado en ese aspecto.

Lyserg observó a sus "amigos". No era la primera vez que dudaba en atacar, de hecho, su cabeza siempre estaba llena de dudas desde que se unió a los X-Laws. No, incluso antes. Y sus dudas siempre provocaban que los demás salieran heridos. Incluso él salía herido algunas veces por su indecisión. Pero esta vez no.

Esta vez, alguien lo había salvado justo cuando dudaba en unirse a la misma batalla sin sentido de nuevo. Y no podía olvidar esos ojos azul oscuro viéndolo como hacía mucho nadie lo veía. Y, se sintió a salvo entre esos cálidos brazos. No podía dejar de pensar en eso... No podía dejar de pensar en ese chico. Qué tonto... ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre.

- ... Lyserg... ¡Lyserg!

Al fin reaccionó. Marco llevaba ya bastante llamándolo. El hombre lo miró de una manera reprobatoria. Lyserg recobró la compostura.

- Dígame, señor Marco.

- Tú hablaste con uno de esos chicos, ¿no es así? Ese niño que no se transformó.

Diethel sintió como la sangre se le iba a las mejillas. Se talló la cara para que no se notara. ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera?

- Sí, así es - dijo, casi en un susurro.

- ¿No te dijo nada en especial?

- ... No...

Jeanne se dió cuenta también. Lyserg estaba muy nervioso por las preguntas que le estaba haciendo Marco acerca de uno de esos niños. Ahora... ¿cuál era la forma de interpretar eso?

De repente, la chica escuchó el sonido de la palma de la mano de Marco estrellándose contra la mejilla de Lyserg.

- ¡¡Y no atacaste cuando te ordené que lo hicieras!! ¡Al menos pudiste haber sometido a ese niño!

- Pero... - Lyserg tenía la mano en la mejilla... Ya no sabía con qué excusarse.

- ¡Pero nada! Cuando te uniste a este grupo prometiste obedecer todo lo que te dictaran tus superiores... ¿o acaso ya te olvidaste de nuestra meta?

- ... Derrotar... a Hao... - las palabras salieron poco a poco de su boca.

- Entonces, sabes lo que tienes que hacer - Marco se dirigió de nuevo a Jeanne - Lamento esto, Doncella Jeanne. Díganos cuál es nuestra siguiente misión.

- La siguiente misión... es para Lyserg.

Tanto Marco como el chico se quedaron sorprendidos. Jeanne nunca le había encargado una misión a Lyserg de una manera independiente, ya que él sólo era un aprendiz hasta ahora.

- Quiero que te mezcles con ellos, con esos chicos misteriosos... sé qué podrás hacerlo - Jeanne sonrió.

- Pe-Pero... Doncella Jeanne...

- No te preocupes, no te debes mezclar con Yoh Asakura y sus amigos. Estoy segura Lyserg, que esta misión te satisface mucho - la chica entrecerró sus ojos de color rubí.

- ¡¿Ahmm?! - se puso todo rojo de nuevo, pero trató de calmarse y mejor ya no decir nada.

- Discúlpeme, Doncella Jeanne, pero no creo que Lyserg sea el indicado para una misión de reconocimiento y captura de datos. Aún es un novato - intervino Marco.

- ¿Te atreves a contradecir mis palabras, Marco?

- No, no... discúlpeme, Doncella Jeanne, usted sabe lo que hace - Marco apretó sus puños con furia reprimida, pero tenía que obedecer a su líder.

- Entonces, Lyserg. Encuentra todos los datos sobre esos chicos e infórmanos sobre ellos. Tal vez, podrían unirse con nosotros y, en caso contrario, tendremos que hacer justicia contra ellos también.

Diethel tragó saliva, no quería que eso pasara... otra vez.

- Mañana irás con ellos y, recuerda, no debes toparte con Yoh Asakura.

- Eh... sí... ¡Sí!

Jeanne sonrió de nuevo. Entró en la Dama de Acero, la caja de torturas que tenía cuerpo y rostro de mujer, muy utilizada en la Edad Media para torturar de una manera cruel y sádica (interesante mecanismo, por cierto). La niña había escogido sufrir a cambio de la salvación del mundo... o al menos eso decía ella.

Lyserg bajó la mirada. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer... y sólo podía pensar... que volvería a ver a ese chico de ojos azules... y que se vería en la necesidad de traicionar a alguien de nuevo.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Buuuaaa!! ¡¡Buenos días!! - se levantó Takuya.

- Es tarde - susurró Kouji - Tenemos que estar listos ya para ir a desayunar. Silver nos dió la oportunidad de reponer la comida que ustedes desperdiciaron.

Takuya se frotó los ojos para despertar por completo. Luego vió en la cama de al lado. Kouichi aún seguía profundamente dormido, al parecer.

- Oye, ¿y por qué no regañas a tu hermano como a mí? - preguntó Takuya, aunque lo dijo en son de broma.

- Está cansado y necesita dormir. Más tarde le traeré un poco de comida.

- Ay, Kouji, pareces más su madre que su hermano - dijo Kanbara, sonriente.

- No digas estúpideces - Kouji le aventó a Takuya su propia camisa roja - Vístete, que si no, los demás van a acabar con todo.

- Ahhh!!! Haberlo dicho antes, Kouji - Takuya estuvo listo en un dos por tres, Kouji suspiró.

- ¿Qué haces? - Takuya se acercó a Kouji, quien estaba escribiendo algo sobre un pequeño pedazo de papel.

- Le voy a dejar una nota, para que no se preocupe.

- Sí, buena idea... ¡ahora vámonos, Kouji! - Takuya lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a avanzar con rápidez.

Kouji le dirigió una última mirada a Kouichi. Confiaba en que todo estaría bien.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Yumi, yumi ¡Qué delicia! - Izumi Orimoto se regocijaba con la comida que tenía enfrente - ¡Hacía tanto que no comía nada como esto!

- Izumi, ¿no crees que debemos esperar a Takuya? - preguntó Tomoki, inocentemente, aunque, realmente él se estaba muriendo de hambre también.

- Pues, no importa, porque si tuvieran hambre se hubieran levantado temprano, Tomoki - le hizo ver Izumi.

- Tienes razón, además, yo también tengo mucha hambre y no esperaré - corroboró Junpei, comiendo deprisa.

Tomoki vió su comida en silencio.

- Oigan - el más joven habló de nuevo - ¿Y ustedes creen que nosotros tengamos oportunidad? Es decir... Takuya y Kouji son los más fuertes del equipo y, pues... nosotros no...

Silencio total.

- ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¡Yo jamás perderé contra ese chico irresponsable y contra el otro presumido!! - gritó Izumi, enojada, provocando que las personas que estaban en el restaurante voltearan a verla.

- Qué niña tan escándalosa.

- ¿Qué? ¡¡Otra vez tú!!

Anna miró en silencio a Izumi, quien, por lo enfadada que estaba, era capaz de desquitarse con quien fuera, pero por suerte Yoh fue por su prometida, para evitar que causara más problemas.

- No importa a dónde vayamos, siempre nos topamos con ellos - dijo un somnoliento Horo Horo.

- Eso quiere decir que tienen que ser nuestros amigos - propuso Yoh, aunque todos lo vieron con ojos asesinos.

- Yo no sé, joven Yoh, ellos me ponen muy nerviosa, sobre todo esa chica - tembló Tamao.

- No sirven para nada - dijo Anna, totalmente seria, pero asegurándose de que Izumi la escuchara.

- Maldita chica... yoooo!!! AHHH!! ¡¡Qué fastidio!! - Izumi se dejó caer en la mesa, para volver a empezar a comer y olvidarse de todo lo que había a su alrededor.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Ren Tao - ¿Ya saben quién será el siguiente en pelear?

- Hummm... pues no estoy seguro - Yoh se rascó la cabeza - Podemos ir después a la arena de combate para verlos - sonrió.

- Ya me harté de ver a esos debiluchos peleando - suspiró Horo Horo.

- ¡¡Qué bien!! Así podremos usar ese tiempo para entrenar más duro, hermano - Pirika se veía radiante.

- Ayyy.... noooo Pirika, no siento mi cuerpo - susurró Horo Horo, a punto de desvanecerse.

- Se ve que el débil eres tú - dijo Ren, llevándose una taza de té a los labios.

- ¡¡¿Qué dices?!! - Horo Horo le reclamó, muy enojado - ¡¿Quieres comprobarlo?!

- Que se peleen tanto quiere decir que se quieren mucho - rió Yoh.

Silencio. Horo Horo y Ren se vieron entre sí, sin decir nada y sin ningún gesto en el rostro. Aunque, luego reaccionaron.

- ¡¡De ninguna manera querría a este idiota!! - los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo, luego se vieron de nuevo - ¡¡Deja de imitarme!! ¡No! ¡¡¡Tú me estás imitando!!! ¡¡¡Ya basta!!!

- Sí, son muy buenos amigos - suspiró Manta - ¿Mhm? ¿Ryu?

- ¿Vieron a Lyserg ayer? - dijo Ryu, en un sollozo - Si no hubiera sido por ese niño, lo habrían podido lastimar... ¡Y esos X-Laws ni en cuenta! ¡¡A ellos no les importa Lyserg para nada!!

- Sí, Ryu, pero... Lyserg hizo su decisión, y hay que respetarlo - Yoh sonaba serio por primera vez.

Las puertas del restaurante se abrieron.

- ¡¡Takuya!! - exclamó Tomoki, emocionado.

- Sí, ya estoy aquí - Takuya guiñó el ojo - Espero que me hayan dejado algo de comer.

- Mhmmm... no deberíamos, porque llegaron muy tarde - dijo Izumi, volteándose, llevándose consigo una taza de té.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¡Nosotros también tenemos derecho a comer!!

- Como sea, ahora vengo... - Izumi salió a sentarse afuera del local, diciéndole a Silver que pronto le devolvería la taza.

- Esa niña, hace que me duela la cabeza - dijo Takuya, sentándose en la mesa - ¡¡Ahora sí!! ¡¡POR FIN!! ¡¡A comer!!

- ¿En dónde está Kouichi? - preguntó Junpei.

- Dormido - Kouji se sirvió tranquilamente un poco de té.

- ¿Lo dejaste sólo allá en el cuarto? - Tomoki se veía sorprendido.

- Sí, estará bien - el chico de cabello largo le dió un pequeño sorbo a su té.

- Yo también me sorprendí cuando lo dejó ahí - dijo Takuya, entre bocado y bocado - Pero, la comida es primero, ¿no, Kouji?

Kouji le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios. Claro que estaba preocupado por Kouichi, y aún tenía mucho que hablar con él. Sabía que había algo que hacía que su hermano peligrara.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Kouichi se levantó lentamente. Sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido. Había batallado demasiado para dormir, no podía cerrar los ojos un instante sin que ese chico se le viniera a la mente. Sonrió. Era algo extraño, pero no le molestaba para nada.

- Parece que Kouji se ha ido con Takuya - Kouichi se miró al espejo y trató de acomodar su cabello con las manos.

Finalmente se rindió, no podía peinar su cabello de tal manera que no pareciera que siempre andaba despeinado.

- Imposible - volvió a sonreír.

Vió la nota de su hermano.

- Hummm... pero yo no me quiero quedar aquí hasta que lleguen - Kouichi soltó un suspiro - Mejor voy a ver a los alrededores a ver qué hay - No podía evitarlo, también era muy curioso.

Así que tomó su camisa verde y salió del cuarto. El sol estaba brillando ya con mucha fuerza. Se preguntó qué hora era. Bueno, lo seguro es que era muy tarde, pero, eso no le impidió salir a investigar la ciudad.

En otro extremo de la calle en donde se encontraba Kouichi, un extraño personaje con capucha miraba al infinito.

- La verdad... no sé que hacer, Morphine.

La pequeña hada vió a su amo. Mas no se veía preocupada, más bien, agradecía que Lyserg se sincerara con ella y le dijera que sentía esa insegurad por algo. Algo que no quería hacer.

- Hace mucho calor también - Lyserg movió la capucha que cubría su traje para ventilarse.

Morphine sonrió. Su joven amo seguía siendo tan tierno, después de todo.

Entonces... Diethel lo vió.

- ¿Ah? ¡¡Es ese chico!! - Lyserg se tapó la cara de nuevo.

El espíritu acompañante del chico vió al niño que parecía poner tan nervioso a su amo. También era un niño muy lindo, Morphine sonrió. Ese muchacho había salvado a su amo Lyserg de ser lastimado. Y ella tenía que agradecerle eso.

- ¡¡No, Morphine!! ¡¡Espera!! - Lyserg extendió su brazo para alcanzar a su hada, pero no lo logró.

Morphine volaba muy alegre hacia el chico. Qué felicidad encontrar a alguien tan amable.

Kimura también iba muy feliz por la calle. Todo lo que veía lo maravillaba, sobre todo por la diversidad de personas que estaban ahí reunidas. Parecía que venían de todas partes del mundo y eso le intrigaba mucho. ¿Qué se sentiría ser un shaman? 

Entonces vió un destello blanco acercándose hacia él. Pero no se sintió asustado, ni nervioso. Logró enfocar mejor qué era ese brillo. Era una pequeña criatura, muy parecida a un hada. Recordó en dónde la había visto antes.

- Hola, pequeñita - sonrió Kouichi - ¿No estabas tú con Lyserg?

El hada asistió, dejándo brillitos por todos lados, lo que provocó que la sonrisa de Kouichi se agrandara. Era muy linda.

- ¿Y estás sola por aquí? - Morphine voló alrededor de Kouichi, examinándolo. Sí, pasaba la prueba, al menos para ella. El hada sonrió también, tocando el cabello de Kouichi con sus diminutas manos.

- Qué linda eres - dijo Kouichi, riéndo por la caricia - ¿Y en dónde está tu amo ahora?

A lo lejos, Lyserg movió su cabeza negativamente, en forma frenética. Sentía su rostro ardiendo... ¿Alguna variedad de fiebre que le ocurría justo cuando pensaba en ese niño? Trató de ocultar más su rostro, pero no podía dejar de verlo. Ver a ese chico platicando con su espíritu acompañante. Ver a Morphine señalando que no estaba sola. Ver a ese niño sonriendo hacia donde él estaba... ¿Hacia dónde él estaba?

Ya no pudo disimular más, así que se acercó hacia donde estaba su espíritu acompañante. No sabía si tenía deseos de abrazarla por darle un motivo de acercarse o matarla por lo mismo.

- Ah... bu-bue-buenos días - tartamudeó Lyserg, sin atreverse a mirar al chico a los ojos, aunque Morphine lo jalaba de la capucha para que se animara.

- Buenos días - Kouichi estaba muy feliz ese día. Estaba frente al muchacho que "no lo había dejado dormir".

- Este... yo... - le pasaba algo raro. Su lengua se había desconectado del cerebro y éste se había desconectado del resto de su cuerpo, ya que sólo podía pensar demasiado, soltar estúpideces y su cuerpo no le respondía. Gran cosa.

Morphine negó con la cabeza. De nuevo se acercó a Kouichi y le tocó la frente para llamar su atención. Después hizo una pronunciada reverencia, tal y como había aprendido de los shamanes japonenes a los que habían conocido antes de unirse a esos X-Laws.

Kimura rió, demasiado divertido al ver la pequeña hadita haciendo eso.

- Está bien, fue un placer para mí ayudarlos.

Lyserg por fin se atrevió a mirarlo.

- ¿Cómo le entendiste? - preguntó el chico de ojos verdes.

- Bueno, me está haciendo una reverencia, muy pronunciada por cierto ¡No es necesario! - Kouichi también le hace una reverencia al hada, quien sonríe - De verdad que no fue nada.

Diethel a Tierra. ¡¡Había olvidado ponerse nervioso!! Recordar que estaba frente a ese chico lo hizo sonrojarse levemente, pero ahora estaba seguro de que podría hablar un poco más.

- Disculpa... ¿cuál es tu nombre? - aún así, no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Kouichi sonrió de nuevo.

- Kimura Kouichi.

- Kimura Kouichi... eso quiere decir que te llamas Kouichi, ¿verdad? ¡¡Ah!! Espera, ¿en dónde están mis modales? - Morphine imitó a Lyserg, quién hacia una pequeña inclinación, tal y como la recordaba de Yoh y sus amigos - Mucho gusto, Kimura...-san.

- Ah, no, no, no es necesario - Kouichi rió nerviosamente por la repentina muestra de respeto - No hace falta que hagas eso. Puedes llamarme Kouichi... Lyserg... Mhm... ¿y cuál es tu nombre completo?

- Lyserg Diethel - dijo el chico en un susurro.

- Está bien, Diethel, me da mucho gusto conocerte.

- Este... tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre... Kou-Kouichi... - Lyserg sólo entendía una cosa. Que se llamaran por su nombre, en Japón, quería decir que se tenían un grado de confianza ya bastante grande.

(_Kini: Aunque creo que eso también es en Inglaterra... __Whatever T_T_)

- Entonces así estamos bien, ¿de acuerdo? - Kouichi se veía muy animado ese día, aún y cuando no había podido dormir muy bien anoche - ¿Y qué haces por aquí?

- Yo... - Lyserg empezó muy confiado, pero luego recordó por qué estaba allí.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No pasa nada, sólo vine a... ¡a pasear por aquí! - Lyserg rió nerviosamente.

Lo que le pedía Jeanne no era posible... ¿por qué tenía que hacer esto si realmente no quería hacerlo? No quería entregar a Kouichi y a sus amigos a los X-Laws. No, ellos no debían sufrir lo que él estaba sufriendo con su indecisión. Simplemente, no podía hacer eso.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Izumi tomaba su té a las afueras de el establecimiento de comida que Silver lideraba para sacar más dinero para los apaches. La rubia suspiró. No podía dejar de pensar en los peligros que corría el Digimundo si ellos seguían así. Todo por culpa de ese estúpido de Takuya.

- Vaya, sabía que estarías aquí.

Izumi subió la mirada. Frente a ella estaba uno de esos shamanes.

- ¿Asakura Yoh, verdad?

- Sí, así es - Yoh rió, como siempre.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Orimoto Izumi - sonrió la chica - ¿Y qué haces aquí afuera? ¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos?

- Bueno, tenía ganas de tomar aire fresco, ¿te importa si me siento aquí?

- No, para nada, adelante - la rubia le indicó que tomara asiento junto a ella.

Silencio. Total.

- ¿Y qué son esos poderes tan magníficos que tienen? - preguntó Yoh de repente.

- ¿Poderes? ¿Te refieres a esto? - Orimoto le mostró su digivice color lila al joven Asakura.

- ¡¡Sí!! ¿Con eso pueden transformarse en esas criaturas tan asombrosas? Se parece mucho al que nos enseñó ese niño... Kanbara, creo que se llama.

- Sí - Izumi dió un resoplido - Con eso podemos transformarnos en... "criaturas asombrosas" - la chica sonrió dulcemente al ver a Yoh tan impresionado - Sin embargo, ustedes también me tienen impresionada. Esos... "espíritus" - Izumi hizo una cara muy graciosa que hizo reír a Yoh.

- Pues sí, son nuestros espíritus acompañantes - Amidamaru se apareció detrás de Yoh en forma de bolita azul - Gracias a ellos podemos ser llamados shamanes.

- ¡A mí me parece muy tierno! - exclamó Izumi, tratando de agarrar a Amidamaru, quien retrocedió, nervioso - ¡Cierto! Son espíritus, ¿verdad? No lo puedo agarrar - Orimoto sacó la lengua inocentemente.

Yoh rió otra vez.

- Ustedes también son muy especiales... disculpa si Anna te ha molestado, Orimoto - dijo Yoh, mirando al infinito.

- No hay problema, Asakura, todo está bien - Izumi imitó a Yoh en su reflexión.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Los X-Laws... - Ren dió un suspiro antes de llevarse un vaso con leche a la boca.

- A mí no me parecen peligrosos - dijo Horo Horo, recargándose en una silla, a pesar de que su hermana le advirtió que se caería si seguía haciendo eso.

- Ni a mí.

Los shamanes elevaron la mirada para encontrarse con Kouji Minamoto.

- ¿Qué quieres? - soltó Tao.

- De ti, nada, sólo quiero explicaciones, ¿quiénes son esos X-Laws exactamente?

- Mira, niñito, eso ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a ellos? Se ve que les tienes muchas ganas, colita de caballo.

Kouji los miró, enojado. Pero no hizo nada. Sólo los seguía estudiando con la mirada, pregutándose si eso de los shamanes era puro cuento o si de verdad eran tan poderosos como decían. Todo era posible. Además, sólo algo lo ponía nervioso. No había podido solo contra ese X-Law. Y eso lo preocupaba.

Un pequeño sonido sacó a los presentes del incómodo silencio.

- Es el oráculo virtual - dijo Fausto.

Al ver que los shamanes veían interesados sus extraños brazaletes, Kouji hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Quién es Hao?

Todos voltearon a ver al joven Kanbara.

- U-Ustedes... ¿pelearán contra Hao?

Kouji y Takuya se vieron entre ellos. No entendían por qué los shamanes se veían tan pálidos. No, aún no entendían nada en realidad...

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Kini y Kouichi toman el té de la manera tradicional japonesa, mientras Lyserg da vueltas en el escenario, totalmente histérico)

Lyserg: ¡¡Qué cruel eres!! ¿Cómo los mandas con Hao así como así? _

Kini: ^^UU

Kouichi: ¿Hao ._.?

Lyserg: ¿No entiendes? (sacudiéndolo) ¡¡Te van a matar!!

Kouichi: ¿De verdad? ._.

Lyserg: ¡¡¡Sí!!!

Kini: (con una taza de té japonés) ¿Té, mi querido Lyserg?

Lyserg: U___U' Se ve que todo lo tomas a la ligera ¬__¬

Kini: (dando un sorbo del té que le iba a dar a Lyserg) Oh, vamos, ¿de verdad crees que voy a matar a Kouichi así como así? Si todavía no lo hago sufrir.

???: Tiene razón. Yo lo mataré.

Lyserg: ¡¡Hao!! O___O

Hao: `___´UUU

Kini: ¡¡Hao-sama!! *___*

Hao: No se preocupen, admiradores de este niño-digimon, no lo haré sufrir tanto.

Kouichi: ._.??

Lyserg: ¡¡Yo te venceré, Hao, ya lo verás!! Perooo... aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte U_U'

(Hao ríe como un verdadero villano. Lyserg en una esquina con unos fantasmitas azules a su alrededor. Kouichi todavía confundido (¿cuándo no ¬.¬?))

Kini: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ¡el siguiente va a estar emocionante! Lo prometo ^.~ ¡¡Gracias por leer y ¡¡Review!! De parte de Kouichi y Lyserg les agradezco que los apoyen como pareja, la escena donde salen ambos me encantó *_* ja, ja, Bye, Bye ^o^!!!!


	4. Pelea

(Se abre el telón. Lyserg está apoyado en una silla tras un escritorio, pensando. Todas las luces están apagadas, excepto la luz que está sobre Lyserg)

Lyserg: "... Supe que algo no andaba bien por el total silencio que envolvía el ambiente. Todo esto iba a cambiar muy pronto en una tempestad. Pero yo estaba preparado para eso..."

(Una sombra misteriosa entra en escena, pero no se alcanza a ver debido a la oscuridad)

Lyserg: "... Ella entró en mi despacho. Sabía que estaba preocupada por algo y solamente yo podría encontrar alivio para ese dolor. Era una dama misteriosa, vestida de negro, con una mirada triste, pero a la vez severa, se acercó a mí y me pidió que..."

???: ¡¡Ah, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!! ¡¡Lo siento!! ¡¡¡Ya no me puedo aguantar la risa!!! XD

Lyserg: ¡¿Qué O__O?!

(La sombra sale a la luz. Es nada menos que Kouichi Kimura vestido con un traje negro, yepo, un vestido negro o.o).

Lyserg: ¿¿Ah?? ¡¡¿Qué haces X__X?!!

Kouichi: Nada, sólo me pareció divertido participar en tu obra de detectives privados ^_^UU.

Kini: (entrando, vestida de negro también. Las luces se encienden) Pensé que yo iba a ser la dama misteriosa, Kouichi-kun ¬__¬'.

Kouichi: ^^UUU Es que se me hizo muy entretenido participar.

Lyserg: @_@

Kini: Ji, ji, bienvenidos al cuarto capítulo de este fic, espero que todo esté siendo de su agrado y, yep, la historia por fin empezará a moverse ¬.¬UU

Kouichi: ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Por fin!!

Lyserg: Pero... pero... Kini-san, si mal no recuerdo, mandaste al equipo de Kouichi contra Hao ¬__¬' ¿Cómo se salvarán de eso U_U?

Kini: Humm... ¡¡Momantai!!

Kouichi: ¡¡No!! ¡¡¡La frase de ese Digimon de Tamers noooo!!! X_X

Kini: ^^UUU

Lyserg: @_@

Kini: Bueno, antes de que estos niños se vuelvan más locos y, sí, Kouichi, quítate ese traje por favor ¬_¬', vámonos a sus reviews ^.~

**_La Llama_**

Kouichi: ¡¡Muchas gracias por apoyarnos de nuevo, te queremos *__*!!

Kini: Tienes razón, Marco es detestable ¬.¬ y, sí, Jeanne también es una maldita desgraciada, los odio _.

Lyserg: ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Kini-san O_o'!!

Kini: ¿Sí?

Lyserg: No, nada U_U.

Kouichi: Ella dice que eres muy cruel por mandarme contra Hao, Kini-sensei ¡__¡

Kini: Hummm... sí... este... ¡¡Gracias por el review ^^UU!! Espero que nos sigas apoyando ^o^

Lyserg y Kouichi: ¬__¬'

**_Naria Daidouji y May_**

Kini: ¡¡Qué bueno que les haya gustado el fic!! n_n

Lyserg: Gracias, May (sonrisa encantadora)

Kouichi: Arigatô, Naria-san n_n

Lyserg y Kouichi: Mhmmmm... 

(Se imaginan a Hao riendo, más fuerte, mejor, sexy y el asesino más guapo del mundo [Hao-sama: ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! ¡¡¡Perdedores!!! `___´UUU])

Lyserg y Kouichi: TT____TT

**_Mimi Star_**

Kini: Claro, me puedes llamar como quieras n_n. Gracias por el review (sonrisa, sonrisa). Sobre tu pregunta, pues, sería demasiado pronto responderla, pero creéme que es lo más problable (Por Dios, es que amo esa pareja!! XD), pero, primero tengo que meter en unos cuantos problemas a los dos ^_~

Lyserg: ¿Unos cuántos? Ella es capaz de todo, a cada rato nos lo repite a Kouichi y a mí ¬_¬

Kouichi: Sí, es cierto ¡_¡

**S.C.S. y personalidades alternas**

Kini: Debo admitir que es el review más curioso que he recibido ñ_ñ

Kouichi: Hai ñ_ñ

Lyserg: Muchas gracias por los comentarios que hacen de mí, me agrada que les guste n_nUU

Kini: Y, como he dicho, no he visto mucho de Kouichi, ni de Digimon Frontier en general, así que eso explica del por qué esto va así, ¡lo siento! Aunque sí sé que al final, bueno... a Kouichi le pasa algo así ¡_¡. Pero no pude evitar escribir este fic XD. Un día les contaré el por qué me decidí a hacer un fic de Lyserg y Kouichi n_n. Ah, y prometo escribir más de Ren y de Kouji.

Lyserg y Kouichi: Gracias por el review ñ_ñ-

Kini: ^_^UUU Bueno... ¡tenemos que empezar un día, ne?!

Lyserg: Sí, sólo espero que este no sea el final ¡_¡

Kouichi:  Enjoy it ^_~!!!

Lyserg: ¡¡Sigan apoyándonos, por favor!! ¡Que esto no puede terminar así X_X!

Kini: n_nUU Suerte, lectores XD

Atte: Kini-chan

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei,** no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**04- Pelea**

- ¿Sabes? Me gusta ver el cielo. Así me siento libre. Me gusta pensar que soy libre para elegir lo que quiero hacer con mi vida y que nadie me pueda controlar.

Lyserg Diethel vió a su compañero con ternura. No se imaginaba que al conocerlo mejor le seguiría teniendo tanto aprecio, más que la primera vez que lo vió. Fue algo mágico... o, no sabía como describirlo. Sólo sabe que cuando está junto a Kouichi Kimura se siente el hombre más feliz del planeta. Eso le hace olvidar el por qué está en este torneo de shamanes.

- ¿También te gusta el cielo, Lyserg?

- ¿Eh? - Kouichi lo sacó de sus pensamientos - Ah... sí - sonrió - Me gusta mucho.

Kimura rió suavemente, mientras Morphine se posaba en su hombro izquierdo. Ella también estaba muy feliz, hacía tanto que no veía a su amo tan relajado. No podía pedir más en esos momentos. Kouichi era un niño tan bueno.

El viento mecía suavemente sus cabellos. Se respiraba tanta paz en el ambiente. Era increíble que hubieran encontrado un lugar apartado y silencioso en medio de tanto bullicio.

- ¿Por qué no te quitas esa capucha? Se ve que tienes mucho calor - le dijo Kouichi al de ojos verdes.

- ¿Esto? Bueno... es que yo... - Lyserg bajó la mirada.

- ¿Estás bien... Lyserg? - le preguntó Kimura, preocupado por el repentino silencio.

- Yo... Kouichi...

Casi le confiesa todo. El dolor que sentía, lo confundido que estaba por todo esto. Estaba feliz por pertenecer a algo, los X-Laws perseguían su mismo objetivo, después de todo. Pero estaba triste por que traicionó a sus amigos, ellos que de verdad eran sus amigos. Y, no sabía como estaba ahora con él, con Kouichi. Sentía todo, confusión, felicidad, tristeza, terror, tímidez, confianza. Demasiado extraño, eran muchas emociones para él.

Pero no pudo decirle nada. Un sonido los sacó del silencio. Lyserg vió su oráculo, pero eso era...

- ¿Qué quiere decir ese nombre que aparece en el brazalete raro? - dijo Kouichi, confundido, mientras acercaba su oráculo para que Lyserg lo viera.

Diethel se quedó sin habla. Todo lo que pasaba por su mente se desmoronó al ver áquel nombre en el oráculo de Kouichi.

- Ha-Hao... - Lyserg tuvo que apoyarse en el piso para no caer. Morphine acudió a su lado, asustada.

- ¿Hao? - Kouichi se sentó frente a Lyserg, esperando una explicación. Pero Lyserg lo tomó de los brazos con toda la fuerza que pudo. Kimura lo miró, confundido y un tanto asustado por el comportamiento de Diethel.

- ¡¡Prométeme algo Kouichi!! - exclamó Lyserg - ¡¡Promete que no pelearás contra Hao!!

- Pero, Lyserg, ¿quién es Hao? - Kouichi no entendía el por qué su nuevo amigo reaccionaba de esa manera.

- ¡¡Sólo prométemelo!! - gritó Lyserg, casi a punto de llorar.

¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto que Kouichi peleara contra Hao? ¿De verdad se sentía tan aterrado con la sola posibilidad de llegar a perderlo...?

- E-Está bien... No te pongas así, Lyserg - Kouichi lo miró, totalmente preocupado, no entendía nada, absolutamente nada.

- Yo... lo siento... tengo que irme - dijo el de ojos verdes, levantándose.

- Pero... - Kimura no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Esa mirada.

- Perdóname... - dijo Lyserg, antes de salir corriendo, al tiempo que Morphine trataba de alcanzarlo, aunque de tanto en tanto se volvía para ver a Kouichi, quizá para excusarse por su joven amo.

Y, a pesar del intenso calor que se sentía, un viento helado recorrió el cuerpo de Kouichi.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡En dónde está!! - Kouji estaba totalmente histérico. Su hermano pequeño no estaba en el cuarto. Ahora mismo era capaz de ir a recorrer toda la ciudad hasta que lo encontraran.

- Oye, Kouji, Kouichi ya está bastante grandecito como para cuidarse, ¿no? - suspiró Izumi.

- ¡¡Cállate!!

Todos lo obedecieron. Kouji daba mucho miedo cuando se enojaba de verdad. Ninguno de ellos deseaba estar en el lugar de Kouichi en esos instantes.

Pero antes de que Minamoto volara todo el hotel en busca de su hermano, éste apareció en la puerta del cuarto.

- Buenos días - susurró Kouichi, visiblemente perturbado y triste.

- ¿¡Buenos días!? ¡¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?!! - le gritó su hermano gemelo - ¡¡¿En dónde estabas, Kouichi Kimura?!!

- No quiero hablar de eso, hermano - dijo Kouichi, pasando de largo a su hermano, cosa que hizo que todos ahogaran un grito. Miedo en el ambiente.

- ¡¡Pues yo sí quiero hablar, Kouichi!! - Kouji estaba muy enojado.

- Este... pues... nosotros nos vamos - sonrió Takuya, nervioso, siendo seguido por Izumi, Junpei y Tomoki, mientras abandonaban sigilosamente el cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

- Muy bien - Kouji trató de calmarse, pero no lo consiguió - ¡¿En dónde demonios estabas?!

- Por ahí... - suspiró Kouichi.

- Te dije que no te alejaras de nosotros - lo regañó Minamoto, severamente.

- Sí, lo siento...

- Un lo siento no es suficiente, Kouichi.

Kimura vió a su hermano a los ojos. Estaba cansado. La vitalidad que Lyserg le había inyectado se le había acabado. Estaba tan preocupado por él. Y lo peor era que no sabía por qué.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¡¡¿Dime qué tienes?!! - Kouji lo tomó de los hombros, apretándolos con fuerza.

- Me lastimas, Kouji... - murmuró Kouichi.

- ¡¡Sólo dime qué tienes!! No es normal que estés así - el de cabello largo no lo soltó.

- Hermano... de verdad, no quiero hablar de eso - Kimura vió a un lado, escapando de la mirada penetrante de su hermano.

- Mírame, Kouichi...

- ...

- ¡¡Mírame!! - Kouji lo tomó de la cara para obligarlo a que lo viera a los ojos - ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¡Dime!! No entiendes...

Kouichi no sabía por qué Kouji se encontraba así, pero si sintió que su hermano lo soltó lentamente. Kouji se dió la vuelta.

- No quiero perderte, Kouichi... - dijo Kouji, suavemente.

- Pero... no me estás perdiendo - Kouichi habló en el mismo tono.

- Eso no lo sé...

Ambos se quedaron callados. Kouichi no sabía si hablar de Lyserg o no... pero después entendió que ese no era el momento adecuado.

- Pelearemos muy pronto - Minamoto rompió el silencio - Esos shamanes dicen que nuestro oponente es de los más fuertes... si no es que el más fuerte - Kouji apretó los dientes, para no soltar maldiciones - Dijeron que él mata a sus contrincantes.

Kouichi se quedó en shock. ¿Entonces por eso Lyserg estaba tan preocupado? Debía ser eso... Lyserg también conocía a esa persona llamada Hao Asakura...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Basuras... pequeñas sabandijas humanas - susurró una voz.

- Al parecer son un nuevo equipo, señor Hao - dijo un personaje muy pequeño.

- Sí, es cierto, Opacho - Hao Asakura dejó que el viento revolviera su cabello - Pero no son oponentes dignos para mí.

- He escuchado que ellos tienen una posesión de espíritus diferente a la normal - exclamó Opacho.

- ¿Diferente? - el mayor de los Asakura arqueó una ceja.

- Sí, pero no creo estar seguro de a qué se refieren en realidad - agregó el pequeño.

- Mhmmm... pues entonces habrá que averiguarlo - el shaman se puso de pie, para luego empezar a caminar por el desierto y perderse luego de un instante...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Peleará contra Hao... - murmuró Lyserg, mientras trataba de controlar todos los sentimientos que inundaban su cuerpo.

Morphine lo miró, preocupada. Segundos después, Marco, el segundo al mando de los X-Laws se presentó ante Diethel.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó el hombre.

- Nada especial... - repitió Lyserg, con la mirada baja.

- Eso no es lo que te pedimos, Lyserg Diethel - Marco lo miró severamente.

Lyserg no dijo nada. Estaba preocupado, asustado, no sabía qué, pero era algo que oprimía su pecho con fuerza. Marco se cansó del silencio del niño y lo tomó por el cuello de la capucha.

- Contesta la verdad, Lyserg - lo sacudió Marco - ¿¡Qué te dijeron esos chicos!? ¡¡Al menos los encontraste!!

- Sí... - murmuró Diethel - Es decir... tres de ellos pelearán contra... - silencio de nuevo, continuó - contra Hao...

El hombre lo soltó. Lyserg se quitó la capucha como si nada. Demasiadas cosas daban vueltas en su cabeza como para pensar en que Marco podría ser más cortés con él.

- Mhmm... esos chicos contra Hao - Marco sonrió con descaro.

- Eso se oye muy interesante.

El niño volvió la mirada para poder darle la cara a Jeanne, quien estaba dentro de la Dama de Hierro, como siempre. Marco se inclinó ante ella, lo que hizo que Diethel recordara que él también debía de hacerlo.

- Así sabremos en qué nivel están y si pueden sernos útiles - dijo la chica.

- ¡¡Pero...!! - Lyserg se tapó la boca con las manos. No debía hacer eso, no debía contradecir a su Doncella.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Lyserg? No me digas que de verdad te importa lo que les pase a esos niños - Marco lo miró acusadoramente.

- Si son pecadores deben pagar... si no, recordaremos para siempre su sacrificio - se escuchó la voz apagada de Jeanne.

Diethel se mordió el labio inferior para poder controlarse. Pero... Kouichi...

- Entonces, iremos a ver su pelea - soltó Marco, con voz severa - ¿Vienes, Lyserg?

El chico se sintió ofendido. Parecía que Marco sabía lo molesto y asustado que estaba. ¿Marco lo sabía? Lyserg sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. ¡¡Eso no podía ser, de ninguna manera!!

- Sí, señor Marco - Diethel empezó a caminar... bastante incómodo...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡Orimoto-san!!

- Ah, Asakura - Izumi sonrió.

- Mhmmm... ¿te hablas con este? - gruñó Takuya.

- Sí, y Asakura no es "este", somos amigos ahora, ¿verdad? - Orimoto fue a saludar a Yoh.

Eran Yoh Asakura y sus amigos. Sin embargo, todos se veían muy preocupados, parecía que iban a un funeral o algo por el estilo, o al menos eso le pareció a Takuya.

- Es hora de que peleen, niña rubia - dijo Horo Horo, quien también lucía inusualmente serio.

- Pero... no deben hacerlo - susurró Yoh.

Los elegidos lo vieron, confundidos.

- ¡¡Pero nosotros debemos pelear contra ese tipo!! - gritó Takuya - ¡¡no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente!!

- Entonces estás muerto - dijo Anna, secamente.

- A-Anna - lloriqueó Yoh, cómicamente - No digas eso.

- Hablando en serio, niñito, no te conviene enfrentarte a Hao Asakura. No lo tomes todo tan a la ligera - exclamó Ren Tao.

- Hao es un shaman muy poderoso, lo más seguro es que aunque pelearamos todos juntos contra él, jamás podríamos derrotarlo - señaló Fausto, muy a su pesar.

- No tenemos su nivel, pues - dijo Chocolove.

- Hummm... ¿y por qué creen que nosotros tenemos un nivel tan bajo de pelea? - alardeó Kanbara, provocando que muchas gotitas de sudor se dibujaran en los shamanes.

- ¡¡¡¿ERES ESTÚPIDO O QUÉ?!!! - le gritó Horo Horo - ¡¡¡NO ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO NADA DE LO QUE TE DECIMOS!!!

- Déjalo - susurró Anna, dándose la vuelta - Veamos que tan fuertes son en verdad estos sujetos - la chica se empezó a alejar en silencio.

- Ayyy... Anna... - de nuevo ríos y ríos de lágrimas.

- Esa chica me... ayyy - se aguantó Izumi - ¡¡Takuya!! ¡¡Yo sé que ustedes pueden!!

- ¿Ah, sí? - sonrió Takuya, nervioso.

- ¡¡Vamos Takuya!! - gritó Tomoki, emocionado.

- Hummm... a ver si es tan fuerte como dice - suspiró Junpei.

Ren Tao se dirigió a la habitación en donde estaban Kouichi y Kouji y abrió la puerta.

- La hora, chicos... Tal vez ustedes tengan más sentido común que su escandáloso amigo.

Kouji lo observó fijamente.

- Pelearemos

- Pero... - Kouichi desvió la mirada - Yo no puedo hacer eso, hermano.

Minamoto se volvió hacia su hermano, mientras la mirada de Ren también se fijaba en Kouichi. Tal vez podría resolver algunas de sus dudas.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Prometí que no pelearía... es todo.

- ¿¡A quién!?

- Eso es... secreto...

El chico de cabello largo ya no soportaba más tantas intrigas y misterios que sostenía su hermano. Pero no le discutió, sólo pasó de largo a Ren, casi sin mirarlo siquiera, para salir del cuarto.

- Te espero afuera...

Kouichi no levantó la mirada. Ren se acercó a él.

- ¿Te pasa algo?... Se ve que tienen problemas ustedes dos... - incluso al joven Tao se le hacía raro interesarse por asuntos que no le correspondían.

- No, nada - Kouichi sonrió - Hao... es muy fuerte, cierto.

- Sí... - Ren no tardó en contestar.

Silencio.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Era Silver.

- Es tiempo, joven Kimura....

Kouichi suspiró.

- Sí...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- La arena de los combates  - susurró Lyserg.

Muchos shamanes se habían reunido para ver pelear de nuevo a esos chicos que tenían poderes tan distintos a los de ellos. Incluso se murmuraba que esos poderes ni siquiera eran de índole espiritual. Demasiadas habladurías... Y Lyserg no les daba importancia. Sus preocupaciones eran otras muy diferentes.

Lyserg no quitaba la vista de la arena, rezando y pidiendo es silencio que Kouichi no se presentara a pelear. Marco lo estaba observando con detenimiento. Pero Diethel se concentraba en la arena, aunque aún no hubiera nadie, ¡cielos! Como deseaba que todo se quedara así...

Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió.

Uno de los apaches, arbitros de la pelea pasó justo enmedio de la arena para anunciar al inicio del combate. Los gritos de emoción se escuchaban por todos lados. Lyserg elevó la mirada levemente. Yoh y sus amigos lucían preocupados por la pelea. Asakura también lo vió. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa al joven de ojos verdes. Diethel parpadeó y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Devolvió la mirada a la arena. Siempre queda una esperanza.

- ¿Qué pasa, Yoh? - preguntó su prometida.

- Humm, nada, es sólo que allá está Lyserg y ese sujeto llamado Marco - rió Yoh, tranquilamente.

- Ah, sí, es cierto - dijo Horo Horo - Me pregunto por qué les interesa esta pelea también.

- Recuerda que los X-Laws son muy misteriosos, nunca se sabe por qué hacen las cosas - Ren se recargó en su asiento y trató de ignorar la mirada furiosa de Horo Horo.

- Lyserggggg!!!!

- Ay, Ryu - suspiró Manta.

- ¡¡La batalla está a punto de empezar!! - exclamó el apache - ¡¡Que los integrantes del equipo _Hokami*_ pasen a la arena!!

Exclamaciones de asombro y más murmullos fue lo que provocó la entrada de un animado Takuya, un indiferente Kouji y un preocupado Kouichi.

- "Hokami" qué nombre tan estúpido - Kouji le reclamó a Takuya.

- ¡¡¿Qué dices?!! Es muy original y tardé mucho en hacerlo - Takuya lo miró furioso.

Ambos se dirigieron miradas de odio, mientras Kouichi examinaba al público fugazmente. Lyserg se mordió el pulgar, nervioso. Sus miradas se encontraron. Pero la mirada de Lyserg no era de reclamo. Era de miedo.

- ¡¡Y ahora...!! - el anuncio del apache fue interrumpida por una repentina manifestación de energía en forma de tormenta de fuego.

- Hao... - susurró Yoh.

Y ahí estaba el mayor de los Asakura, enfrente de los elegidos, quienes lo miraban, expectantes por saber si todo lo que habían dicho del shaman era cierto o si sólo eran exageraciones.

- Con que ustedes son esos que se transforman en sus espítus acompañantes. Una posesión diferente - sonrió Hao, con sus ojos cerrados. Con ese gesto no parecía tan peligroso.

- ¡¡Así es!! - exclamó Takuya - Y nosotros te derrotaremos.

Hao rió suavemente, aunque el tono de su risa fue aumentando considerablemente.

- Pobres basuras.... - la sonrisa de Hao desapareció al instante - ¡¡Morirán por haberse atrevido a retarme!! - al instante el espíritu del fuego se apareció frente a todos, Hao estaba sobre él.

- Woaaauuu!!! - Takuya no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- Entonces... así es como empieza... - murmuró Kouji, sacando su digivice - ¡¡Digi spirit digivolves a... Wolfmon!!

Takuya también tomó su digivice.

- ¡¡Digi spirit digivolves a... Agnimon!!

Kouichi dirigió una última mirada al público. A Lyserg. Susurró algo, algo que no se alcanzó a oír, pero que Diethel entendió a la perfección... "... Perdóname..."

- ¡¡Digi spirit digivolves a... Lowemon!!

Lyserg estaba sorprendido... ¿Kouichi?... Él también hacía esa transformación diferente y especial, pero era la primera vez que él lo veía. Mas no le parecía aterrador...

- ¡¡¡Al ataque!!! - gritó Takuya, seguido de los dos hermanos.

- Idiotas - sonrió Hao.

Hao soltó una muestra de su gran poder sobre los chicos, quienes cayeron al suelo al instante.

- Agh, de verdad es muy fuerte - se lamentó Takuya.

- No, es que nos estamos confiando - corrigió Kouji.

- ¡¡¡Vamos!!! ¡¡No se den por vencidos!! - les gritó Izumi desde el público.

- ¡¡Hermano Takuya!!

Los shamanes vieron a los tres elegidos tratando de animar a los que peleaban.

- Pobres, no tienen oportunidad contra Hao - murmuró Horo Horo.

- Están muertos - dijo Anna, por lo bajo.

- ¡¡Golpe de...!! ¡¡Ahhh!! - Hao ni siquiera dejó que Agnimon atacara, ya que con un simple movimiento de su mano lo había dejado tirado en el piso de nuevo.

- ¡¡Agnimon!!

- Ya me están cansando, pensé que esto sería más divertido - dijo Hao, mientras los tres trataban de atacar, pero el espíritu del fuego solamente se los quitaba de encima con unos simples manotazos - Creo que es momento de acabar con ustedes.

Wolfmon se levantó, adolorido. Sostuvo su brazo izquierdo con el otro. Lo tenía roto, sin duda. Miró a Hao con furia.

- ¡¡Cómo te atreves a tratarnos como si fuéramos insignificantes!! - Minamoto atacó de nuevo, pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo, sólo que al caer, Wolfmon perdió la transformación, dejando en su lugar a un niño bastante herido.

- ¡¡Kouji!! - Lowemon se acercó a su hermano, preocupado.

- ¡¡No te lo perdonaré!! - ahora fue Kanbara quien se lanzó a la batalla sin sentido que ahora sostenían con Hao. Era imposible que ganaran... Pero no se daría por vencido. Jamás lo hacía - ¡¡¡AHHH!!!

- Mhm - Hao sonrió con malicia.

De pronto, Agnimon se vió envuelto en una tormenta de fuego. Era su elemento... pero... ¡lastimaba! Comenzó a gritar de dolor.

- ¡¡¡TAKUYA!!!

Junpei tuvo que sostener a Izumi para que no saltara a pelear.

- ¿Lo ven? - murmuró Anna.

- ¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡Takuya!!

Kanbara también cayó al suelo, perdiendo su transformación al igual que Kouji. Lowemon miró a Hao, desesperado. Tenía que atacar pero...

- ¡¡Kouichi!! - Lyserg no pudo evitar llamarlo cuando vió que su amigo se lanzaba en contra de Asakura.

- Basuras humanas - susurró Hao, al tiempo que Kouichi pasaba junto a él.

Pero Hao sintió algo diferente. Algo difícil de explicar al sentir a Kouichi tan cerca de él... ¿Era tristeza? ¿Soledad? ¿O tal sólo la pura oscu...?

- ¡¡¿AH?!! - los shamanes se pusieron de pie.

Lyserg tuvo que sostenerse del barandal para no caer al suelo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso Kouichi había conseguido lastimar a Hao?

Hao se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido, mientras una pequeña cortada en su mejilla derecha empezaba a sangrar lentamente. Pero luego reaccionó, en sus ojos se reflejó una ira incontenible.

- ¡¡¡Idiota!!! - Hao lanzó su ataque espiritual con demasiada fuerza. Más de la que estaba acostumbrado a usar en los combates de ese tipo.

Kouichi chocó contra una de las paredes de la arena. Su transfomación se deshizo también.

- Hao es el ganador - alcanzó a decir el apache, igual de sorprendido que todos los shamanes que se encontraban de espectadores.

- ¡Kouichi! - exclamó Kouji, poniéndose de pie dolorosamente.

Takuya también abrió los ojos y vió el estado de Kouichi. Por todo su rostro había hilos de sangre. Se veía muy mal...

- ¡¡KOUICHI!! - Lyserg saltó hacia la arena. No le importó que Marco tratara de detenerlo, sólo se zafó y siguió con su camino - ¡¡Kouichi!!

Kouichi abrió un poco sus ojos.

- Per-perdón... Lyserg...

- No digas nada, por favor - Diethel lo miró angustiado.

- Hummm...

El shaman inglés volteó hacia donde estaba Hao. Su peor enemigo. Su razón de estar en ese lugar.

- Eso es lo que pasa cuando te involucras con alguien de esa manera - dijo el mayor de los Asakura, casi como si se sintiera ofendido por la reacción de Diethel.

- ¡¡Cállate!! ¡Jamás te voy a perdonar por lo que hiciste!

- ¿Yo? Todo esto ha sido tu culpa, Lyserg Diethel...

El chico se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso...?

- ¡¡¿Hao?!!

- Nos veremos de nuevo - exclamó Hao, limpiándo la sangre de su mejilla con sus dedos.

Yoh y sus amigos también entraron a la arena, eso aunque varios apaches trataron de oponerse.

- ¡¡Hao!! - gritó Yoh Asakura.

- Como dije... nos veremos de nuevo, Yoh - el shaman más poderoso se alejó, para después desaparecer tras un tornado de fuego.

- Kouichi... - Lyserg se arrodilló junto a Kimura. Tenía tantas ganas de...

- ¡¡Lárgate!!

Lyserg cayó de espaldas. Kouji lo había apartado de su hermano. Minamoto se veía realmente enfadado.

- ¡¡Te dije que te largaras!! ¡¡No te quiero ver cerca de mi hermano otra vez!! - le gritó Kouji, totalmente fuera de sí, como si hubiera sido Lyserg quien hubiera dejado a su gemelo en ese estado.

- Kouji, no te muevas, tu brazo... - dijo Takuya quédamente.

Minamoto sólo le dirigió una mirada de odio a Diethel, mientras se ocupaba de su hermano, ignorando por completo a Takuya.

- ¡¡Chicos!! - Izumi también entró en la arena.

- ¿Estás bien, Takuya?

- ¡Qué brutos! ¿Por qué siguieron peleando de esa manera? - les reclamó Junpei.

- A un lado - dijo Fausto, ocupándose de los heridos - ¡Una camilla!

Lyserg se puso de pie lentamente. Vió cómo se llevaban a Kouichi en la camilla. Ahora sí que tenía ganas de llorar. Marco le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Vámonos.

Diethel bajó la mirada...

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Kouichi está sentado en una mesita comiendo un pastelillo. Lyserg le sirve té a la inglesa)

Kini: ¡¡Capítulo finalizado!! ¿Qué tal? ¡¡Les dije que no lo iba a matar!!

Lyserg: ¿Ah? ¿Y eso que pasó no fue casi matar ¬_¬?

Kouichi: ¡Ahw! Entonces Hao sí es muy fuerte n_n'

Lyserg: U_U'

Kini: Bueno, como verán, tengo que aclarar esto - *Hokami - De verdad, es muy sencillo (por eso Kouji se enojó con Takuya :P) "**Ho**" viene de "**Ho**nou" el cual viene del tema de Takuya en la serie (_Honou no theme_), el "**ka**" viene de "Hi**ka**ri", que viene siendo el tema de Kouji (_Hikari no theme_) y, por último, el "**mi**" viene de "Ya**mi**" que es el tema de Kouichi (_Yami no theme_) "**Hokami**" ¡¿Fácil, ne ^_~?!

Kouichi: ¡¡Guau!! ¿y Takuya pensó en todo eso sólo? ñ_ñ

Kini: Mhm... por algo ambos somos signo de fuego ^.~

Lyserg: (suspiro) Bueno, entonces el hermano de Kouichi me odia, Hao me confunde, Marco me va a golpear (cosa segura casi al 100%)... ¿qué más puede pasar o.o?

Kini: Ja, ja, ja... ¡si esto apenas empieza n_n!

Kouichi: Qué miedo o_o

Lyserg: Sí u_u

Kini: Bueno... ¡gracias por los reviews! Estamos eternamente agradecidos por ellos. Vamos, me animan a seguir escribiendo más locuras. ¡¡Motto Arigatô!! ¡¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!!


	5. Conmigo

(Telón abierto, música suave)

Kini: ¡¡Me están dando ganas de hacer un songfic!!

Lyserg: O__O La verdad, no creo que eso funcione ¬.¬

Kouichi: ¿Algo así como la canción de _FIRE!!?_

Kini: ¡¡Wada Kouji!! ¡¡Kawaiii *__*!! Sí, pero no ._.' Esto... ese el opening de Digimon Frontier ¬.¬

Lyserg: ¿_Over Soul_? ¿_Trust you_? ¿_Northen Lights_? ¿_Omokage_?

Kini: ¿Sólo se saben los temas de sus series T_T?

Kouichi: No, pero hay que hacer publicidad n_n = _Innocent ~ Mujaki na Mama de ~_ o _Endless Tale_ (Ai Maeda y Wada Kouji, es un sueño :P)__

Kini: ¡¡Ayy!! Yo quiero _Oreta Tsubasa de_ Si alguien la tiene, por favor que me la pase ¡_¡

Kouichi: (cantando) "_Kizuite ita nda mou nido to tobenai tte koto o wakatte iru no sa Oreta tsubasa ja tobenai tte koto o*"_ ¿Esa n_n?

Kini: Sí, esa ¡_¡ "*_Supe que no podía volver a volar sé que no puedo volar con las alas rotas_"

Lyserg: ¿Ese es el tema de Kouichi, verdad ._.?

Kini: Síp, el tema cantado ¡_¡ ¡¡Lo voy a conseguir aunque tenga que matar por ello _!!

Kouichi: ñ_ñUU Está jugando... aunque, tal vez sí sea capaz o.o

Lyserg: (suspiro, cerrando los ojos) "_Tsuyoku takaku atsuku kono yume wo tsukamou soko made soko made oikakete**_"

Kini: ¡¡_Discover_!! ¡¡Kawaii!! (abraza a Lyserg) "**_Más fuerte, más alto, más ardiente alcanzar ese sueño hasta hasta correr tras él_" ¡¡Kawaii!! ¡¡Kawaii!!

Kouichi: Hablas muy bien el japonés para ser de Inglaterra n_n

Lyserg: Prefiero el inglés, la verdad ñ_ñ

Kini: ¡¡Kawaii!! ¡¡Kawaii!! *___* (alucinada, corriendo de un lado a otro)

Kouichi: Bueno... entonces vamos a sus reviews n_nU

Lyserg: Sí, esto ya se alargó mucho ñ_ñ

**_La Llama_**

Kouichi: Sí, como verás, la autora no tuvo el valor de matarme, es que, en el fondo, ella es dulce y tierna y se preocupa por nosotros, eso sí, muy, muy en el fondo ._. Kini-sensei dice que todos debemos hacer sacrificios de vez en cuando ñ_ñ'

Lyserg: Gracias por el review y por hablar tan bien de mí n_n- Gracias, gracias, como siempre, contamos con tu apoyo.

Kouichi: ¿Con una cuchara? (mira interesado una cucharita tratando de descifrar el misterio para poder aplicar lo mismo también) ¡Me encantaría probarlo también! ¡Hagámoslo juntos, ¿sí? ^o^! 

Lyserg: ._.UU Este... tienes razón, Hao sabe demasiado, pero eso sólo se revelará en el momento preciso, que si le preguntas a Kini-san ella dirá que todavía no puede decirlo, típico en ella ¬.¬'

**_Nakuru Tsukishiro_**

Kouichi: Estooo... pues más vale tarde que nunca n_nU. Bueno, Lyserg y yo, sí que somos una pareja extraña, por eso le dije a Kini-sensei que no lo lanzara a la luz (hace tiempo que trae esas ondas con nosotros ._.), pero, ella pensó que debía compartirlo con el mundo... Y, pues, a ver si le funciona, espero que nos llegues a aceptar, por que ella dice que esto va para largo ^_^'

Lyserg: ¿Otras digievoluciones? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? @_@' ¿Te puedes transformar en otra cosa, Kouichi? ¿En cuántas? ¿Pudiste haber salido prácticamente ileso? ¡¡Dime!! ¬_¬

Kouichi: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, pregúntale a ella (señala a Kini dando vueltas en círculos). ¡**Kou1**! ¡Qué manera tan original de escribir mi nombre! ¡Gracias! ¡Te quiero *_*!

Lyserg: -_-UU Qué bueno que te esté gustando el fic, esperamos que nos sigas apoyando n_n-

**_Naria Daidouji y May_**

Kouichi y Lyserg: ¿Hao? @_@'

Lyserg: Gracias, May n_n-

Kouichi: Pues, esto va así, nada más, ji, ji... y, sí, espero que Lyserg me siga apoyando, ya sé que no te agrada del todo pero te acostumbras a su manera difícil de ser ^_^

Lyserg: ¬_¬'... Bueno... ¡no sabía que te podías cambiar de espíritu acompañante! Aunque, yo con Morphine estoy muy bien n_n-

Kouichi: Bueno, entonces, que empiece la historia n_nU

Lyserg: ¿Pero, tú crees que pueda seguir con el fic así? (señala a Kini, aún corriendo como loca).

Kouichi: Mhmm... pues, tendremos que ayudarla n_nU sirve de que metemos una de esas escenitas... ¡tú sabes cuales ^o^-!

Lyserg: O///O ¡¡Kouichi ///!!

Kini: (dejando de correr) ¡¡Sí!! *__* Digo... no ¬.¬ ¡¡Todavía no sufren nada _!!

Lyserg: Sádica T.T

Kini: Yo más bien diría masoquista ^_~

Kouichi: Entonces, a empezar... ¡Gracias por su enorme paciencia ^o^! Disfruten n_nU

Atte: Kini-chan

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei,** no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**05- Conmigo**

Aire húmedo. Olor a agua. Nubes grises por donquier. La lluvia ha empezado.

Kouji se puso de pie y cerró las ventanas para que las gotas de lluvia no entraran al lugar. Aunque, en esos momentos quería salir afuera y empaparse, encontrar algo que le hiciera bajar ese ardor de rabia que sentía.

Volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba, una silla vieja, pero había estado ahí toda la noche, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Pero lo que le interesaba era la cama... o, más bien... quien estaba en esa cama. Su hermano gemelo, Kouichi Kimura, descansaba en el mueble, con vendas atadas en su cabeza, aún y cuando se alcanzaban a distinguir algunas marcas de sangre en sus vendajes, sabía que eso era lo más que podían hacer por él... ¿no tenía también lastimado el hombro izquierdo? Minamoto cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contenerse.

- ¡Kouji! ¡tú también necesitas descansar! - se oyó la voz de Izumi, quien acababa de entrar al cuarto de los chicos sin avisar antes.

- No necesito eso.

- Pero Kouji, ¡tu brazo! ¡También debes de estar en cama! - lo regañó la chica.

Minamoto se observó el brazo enyesado. Ese sujeto llamado Fausto había hecho un excelente trabajo, casi no le dolía. Aunque no podía evitar sentir cierta molestia.

- No me duele - le dijo a Izumi, para luego volver a sentarse para observar a Kouichi.

- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¡Pues cómo quieras, Minamoto!! - le gritó Izumi, muy ofendida, dando un portazo.

Pero Kouji no le dió importancia, sólo se volvió a su hermano.

- Te juro Kouichi... que voy a matar a ese tal Hao por esto...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Izumi entró a la habitación en donde se encontraba Takuya, que era la misma que usaban Tomoki, Junpei y ella. Por la expresión que tenía en su rostro los chicos entendieron que no era buena idea hablarle.

- Ese estúpido de Kouji, se cree el muy fuerte, pero de seguro ha de estar llorando por dentro ¡¡argghhh!!, detesto que se porte como si nunca le doliera nada. ¡¡Y tú Takuya no me vayas a salir con que tampoco sientes nada, porque te mato, ¿me entendiste?!!

- Humm, sí - sonrió Takuya, nervioso.

Sus heridas eran menos graves que las de los hermanos, sólo tenía que guardar cama por dos días y estaría listo de nuevo para hacer locuras del tipo que él hace. Pero Kouichi no había salido con esa suerte. De los tres, él era el más lastimado y había perdido la conciencia apenas Fausto lo empezó a atender. Imaginarse como se puso Kouji está de más.

- ¿Aún sigue inconsiente? - se atrevió a hablar Kanbara.

- Sí... y Kouji no se va a mover de ahí hasta que despierte, estoy segura - suspiró Izumi, seguida por sus tres compañeros.

Tocan la puerta. Izumi se para a abrir. Es Yoh, Fausto y Ryu.

- ¡¡Asakura!! ¡qué sorpresa! - saluda Izumi, muy alegre.

- Hola, Orimoto - Yoh le devuelve el gesto.

- Vinimos aquí para ver cómo sigue el paciente - dijo Fausto, poniéndose al lado de Takuya.

- Estaré bien - a Takuya no le gustaban nada los médicos.

- Nada de eso - sonrió Fausto.

Y con las curaciones que le aplicaba, los elegidos esperaban que lo que le estaba haciendo no doliera tanto como lo indicaban los gritos de Takuya.

- Y también quería preguntar... - Ryu se acercó a la chica - Cómo es que ese chico de cabello corto oscuro conoce a Lyserg...

- ¿Se refiere a Kouichi? - preguntó Junpei.

- Mhmmm... ¿quién es Lyserg? - preguntó Tomoki.

- Agh... ¡ahh! ¡Debe ser el niño que se acercó ... con Kouichi! ¡¡Ahh!!

- Vamos, no es para tanto - Fausto seguía sonriendo.

- ¿Es ese chico de cabello verde? - preguntó Izumi - ¿El que estaba con el tipo rubio con el que peleamos la primera vez?

- Exacto, Lyserg Diethel - dijo Yoh, mientras Ryu se ponía a sollozar.

- Mhmm... pues nosotros no sabíamos que lo conocía - les hizo notar Izumi - ¿Es peligroso o algo así?

- No... - Yoh sonrió con melancolía.

- ¿Entonces?

- Sólo es curiosidad...

Izumi notó que la sonrisa de Yoh se hacía triste, pero luego volvió a la normal.

- ¿Y cómo está...? Kimura-kun ¿verdad?

- Sí, ese es su nombre - Izumi le volvió a sonreír a Yoh, pero pronto cambió su expresión - Este... pues, todavía no despierta...

- Ya veo... - susurró Yoh - Espero que se recupere pronto.

- Sí, Kouichi es un niño muy fuerte, lo sé - dijo Izumi, quédamente.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí, colita de caballo?

- ¿Qué la gente ya perdió al costumbre de tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

Horo Horo se encogió los hombros ante la ironía de Kouji.

- No, sólo este maleducado lo hace - era Ren, quien entró a la habitación también - Minamoto, se los advertimos, pero ustedes fueron demasiado tercos. Déjenle el trabajo de eliminar a Hao a shamanes verdaderos como nosotros.

- De ninguna manera - Kouji se puso de pie - Ese tal Hao es mío, yo lo mataré con mis propias manos.

- ¡¡No digas tonterías!! - le gritó Tao.

- ¡No sabes nada sobre Hao!

- ¿Ah? ¿¡Y ustedes saben mucho sobre él!? Yo sólo veo que le tienen muchísimo miedo, tanto como para no enfrentarlo.

Ren se sintió ofendido, como pocas veces en su vida. Hizo posesión de objetos frente a Kouji, apúntandole con su lanza, mientras Minamoto sólo lo veía seriamente.

- ¿Sabes cuánto te puedo lastimar con esto? - preguntó Ren, ante la mirada inexpresiva del otro chico - ¡Tampoco lo sabes! Así que deja de hablar tonterías y concéntrate en curarte. Ya tendremos todos nuestra venganza a su tiempo - Ren pidió a Bason que terminara con la posesión y se quedó en silencio frente a Kouji.

Horo Horo miraba para ambos lados, una y otra vez, esperando a ver quién parpadeaba primero o hacía algo para aliviar la tensión del ambiente. Así que fue él quien hablo.

- Je, je, je, vámonos Ren, esta fue una excelente demostración - sonrió Horo Horo, nerviosamente, aunque no lograba ningún cambio en la expresión de los dos muchachos.

Al fin, Ren Tao decidió moverse. Cortó el aire con su cuchilla una vez más, pero Kouji no se movió. Le dirigió una mirada enojada, pero sólo se dió la vuelta y se fue.

- ¡Ah! Espérame, Ren - le gritó Horo Horo, saliendo de la habitación también.

Kouji dió un suspiro para aliviar su furia y se sentó de nuevo en la gastada silla para ver a su hermano respirar de una manera tranquila, el suave vaivén de su pecho... inhala, exhala... ¿se estaría volviendo loco el joven Minamoto? No podía dejar de ver a su hermano así, vendado, herido... aún sentía esa rabia. Si no se mojaba con agua helada en esos momentos explotaría.

Apartó algunos mechones de cabello oscuro, casi negro por completo, de la sudorosa frente de su hermano. Y esperó. No podía hacer nada más que esperar. Eso, o salir a matar a ese tipo en ese mismo instante. Pero no quería dejar a Kouichi solo.

- Kouichi... no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe... hermano...

Minamoto se inclinó hacia su gemelo y le dió un pequeño y suave beso en la frente. Ni él mismo supo por qué lo hizo, por eso no pudo evitar que un intenso rojo tapizara todo su rostro. Kouichi hizo un ruidito que desconcentró al de cabello largo. Se movió un poco, pero los vendajes no le daban mucha libertad.

- ... Perdón...

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Kouichi le estaba pidiendo perdón a él? No... no era a él... ¿o sí? Realmente Kouji no lo sabía, pero se ilusionó mucho al saber que su hermano ya no estaba inconciente, sólo estaba dormido. En su rostro se reflejó un gran alivio, a la par con que su estómago le exigía algo de comer.

- Mhmmm... no hay remedio - sonrió Kouji, disimuladamente, mientras arropaba a su hermano y luego dirigirse hacia la puerta.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡*_Kaze no Ai Team_!! - sonrió Izumi, triunfante, agitando un vaso de leche, mientras todos los presentes en el restaurante la observaban como si fuera un bicho raro.

- Eso se oye... raro, Izumi - dijo Tomoki, nervioso.

- A mí me parece muy lindo - Junpei miró a Izumi soñadoramente.

- Buff, qué bueno que no estoy en su equipo, Hokami es un nombre mucho mejor - dijo Takuya, llevándose un poco de comida a la boca.

- ¡¡Cállate!! - Izumi le dió un buen golpe haciendo que Takuya recordara que estaba herido.

- ¡Hermano Takuya!

- Perdón, pero te lo mereces - dijo Orimoto, muy enojada.

- Auch... sálvaje...

- ¡¡Ya!! ¡¿Ah?! ¡Qué coincidencia encontrarnos de nuevo, Asakura!

- ¿De nuevo? - Anna miró fijamente a Yoh, quien sólo rió nerviosamente. Luego la chica se dió la vuelta solamente y se fue a sentar.

- A-Anna... ¡espera! - Yoh fue tras su prometida, buscando una manera de excusarse.

- Mhm, Asakura no se merece a una niña así como prometida - dijo Izumi, enojada.

- Su amigo el colita es muy, muy, muy difícil - suspiró Horo Horo, mientras Ren se iba a sentar en la misma mesa que Anna, tratando de tener el menor contacto posible con los elegidos.

- ¿Hablas de Kouji? - preguntó Takuya, para luego empezar a reírse - ¡Sí! ¡Ese es nuestro Kouji!

- Tuyo ni en tus sueños.

- ¡Ah! ¡Kouji, qué sorpresa! - el líder de los elegidos se hizo el desentendido mientras Minamoto se sentaba sin decir nada más.

- ¿Y cómo está Kouichi? - preguntó Junpei, aunque en realidad no se veía muy interesado en el tema mientras tuviera algo enfrente para comer.

- Está dormido - contestó el chico, de manera cortante.

- Entonces por eso saliste afuera, lástima que ya sea tan tarde y aparte esté lloviendo como para agarrar un poco de sol, ¿no? - comentó Horo Horo, a la par que Kouji le dirigía una mirada asesina.

- De todas maneras más tarde iré a ver al joven Kimura - dijo Fausto, quitándose su característico sombrero.

- Se lo agradecería mucho - Kouji se lavantó para hacer una pequeña reverencia y volver a sentarse luego.

- Aunque, también debería de revisar tu brazo, pero lo haremos cuando tú quieras - el hombre entendió la mirada apenada de Kouji y decidió retirarse.

- ¿Está muy lastimado ese chico, hermano? - preguntó Pirika.

- Pues... dígamos que jamás me imaginé que un humano común y corriente soportara un ataque tan fuerte como el de Hao.

- Grrr... ¡Ya te dije que no somos comúnes ni corrientes! - le gritó Takuya, para luego emitir un gemido de dolor ahogado y caer sentado de nuevo.

- Mhmmm... Si tú lo dices...

Kouji se las arreglaba para comer con un sólo brazo.

- ¿No quieres que te ayude? - preguntó Izumi.

- No, no necesito a nadie - Kouji le dió la espalda y siguió batallando con su impedimento para tomar sus alimentos de manera más fácil.

- ¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Me desesperas, Kouji!! - Izumi se dió por vencida y se sentó para seguir comiendo.

- Esos chicos son demasiado especiales - dijoYoh, para luego negar frenéticamente con la cabeza cuando Anna lo vió severamente.

- Son unos tercos... - comentó Ren, tomando su vaso con leche.

- Yo pienso que esos jóvenes son muy fuertes - agregó Tamao, sonriendo tímidamente.

- Son más de lo que parecen - los shamanes vieron a Silver, quien les servía lo que habían pedido de cena - ... Está lloviendo muy fuerte, ¿verdad? - comentó el apache, viendo hacia afuera del local.

- Sí... - susurró Yoh, tristemente...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_Tienes miedo..._

_Está oscuro... todo es oscuridad..._

_- ¿En dónde estoy...?_

_Oscuridad... todo se viste de negro..._

_Soledad..._

_Kouichi mira de arriba hacia abajo. No hay nada. Y nada quiere decir nada. Sólo oscuridad. Todo de negro, sin piso ni techo, sólo estar flotando en la infinita oscuridad._

_- ¡¡¿En dónde estoy?!! ¡¡Contesten!!_

_Oscuridad..._

_¿Tienes miedo?_

_- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¡¿Qué quieres?!!_

_La oscuridad... yo... soy tú..._

_- ¿Qué?_

_En lo más profundo de tu ser... lo único que hay es oscuridad... ese es tu elemento, lo que representa tu corazón._

_- ¿Quién eres?..._

_Ante sus ojos aparece Hao, está sonriendo._

_- ¡¡Eres ese shaman!!_

_- Te equivocas... todo lo que vives ahora... es sólo una simple ilusión... ¿le temes a la muerte? - Hao se acerca a él, Kimura retrocede._

_Pierde el equilibrio, cae sobre su espalda mientras el mayor de los Asakura se acerca a él..._

_- ¿Le temes a la muerte?_

_- ¡¡No sé a qué te refieres!! - Kouichi grita muy fuerte._

_- Claro que lo sabes - ahora es otra voz... un digimon que Kouichi conoce muy bien._

_- Cherubimon..._

_El digimon ángel corrompido se encuentra justo frente a Hao._

_- No somos iguales..._

_- ¿Le temes a la muerte?_

_- ¡¡No somos iguales!!_

_- No hay que temer..._

_- ... No... somos iguales..._

_- ¡¡Kouichi!!_

_- Yo no me parezco a ustedes... yo..._

_- ¡¡¡Kouichi!!!_

_- ... Soy diferente..._

_- ¡¡Kouichi!!_

_- ... Ya estás muerto..._

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡Kouichi!! ¡¡Kouichi!!

- ¿¡Ah!? - el chico se despertó de pronto y se trató de levantar, pero un intenso dolor lo hizo caer de nuevo.

- ¡Kouichi! ¡Perdón! ¡Pero es que parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla!

El chico de cabello oscuro entreabrió los ojos.

- ¿Ly-Lyserg?

Diethel no dijo nada, sólo lo vió, estaba preocupado. Kimura lo logró enfocar mejor. Su amigo estaba todo mojado, cierto... ese sonido era el ruido de la lluvia cayendo. Además, se veían tan asustado y...

- ¿Qué te pasó, Lyserg? - preguntó Kouichi, de la manera más clara que pudo, señalando a la mejilla del de ojos verdes.

- ¿Esto? - Lyserg se llevó una mano a la mejilla señalada y se sonrojó un poco - No es nada... Dime cómo estás tú, mejor... espero que estés mejor... me preocupé mucho por ti... es que Hao...

Kouichi le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio. Alargó su brazo, aguantándo todo el dolor que sentía y tocó suavemente la mejilla de Lyserg, lo que hizo que el inglés se pusiera más rojo aún.

- ¿Alguien te lo hizo?

- Kouichi...

Ya no dijeron nada, Kimura interpretó el silencio.

- Ese X-Law... el hombre que estaba contigo, ¿verdad?

Lyserg asistió muy despacio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque... me estoy distrayendo demasiado - Diethel tomó la mano de Kouichi y la apartó de él - Me tengo que ir, sólo vine para ver cómo estabas.

- Espera...

Kouichi se apoyó en la cama, soportando el dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en su cabeza y en su hombro.

- No quiero que te vayas, Lyserg.

- Si me quedo te meteré en problemas...además... - Diethel suspiró - No creo que le agrade mucho a tu hermano, así que es mejor así, Kouichi - sonrió cansadamente, para luego dirigirse a la ventana, por ahí había entrado y después de mucho trabajo.

Seguía lloviendo.

- ¡¡Quédate conmigo!!

Lyserg se detuvo. Pero no se atrevió a ver a Kouichi. Sólo se quedó ahí, viendo la ventana, mientras afuera la lluvia se desataba con mayor fuerza. Tenía frío y el traje blanco de los X-Laws se le entallaba dolorosamente al cuerpo. No quería ver a Kouichi... porque si lo veía entonces ya no tendría el valor para marcharse.

- Pero... yo...

- ¡¡Me asusté!! ¡Tuve una pesadilla muy fea, Lyserg! - dijo Kouichi, de manera fingiendo ser un niño pequeño, eso siempre le funcionaba.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? - Lyserg se aproximó a la ventana de nuevo, también actuando como si estuviera enojado, pero la verdad le salía más convincente a Kouichi.

- Y luego escuché que alguien decía mi nombre, muy, muy fuerte... y esa era tu voz, Lyserg. Tú eras quien me llamaba.

El inglés se quedó de piedra de nuevo. ¿Ya no estaba jugando? No supo que hacer, pero ya no podía quedarse ahí más tiempo, se había ido sin permiso y Marco estaría muy enfadado con él si se daba cuenta de que se había escapado de nuevo.

Entonces saltó por la ventana hacia la lluvia. Era una suerte que fuera tan bueno en esas cosas, tenía mucha flexibilidad y era hábil para ese tipo de maniobras.

Hacía frío... maldita lluvia... pero, a la vez que la maldecía le traía mucha nostalgia. En Inglaterra casi siempre estaba así, el ambiente era húmedo. Pero no sabía si sonreír o no. La vista empezaba a nublarse.

- ¡Lyserg! ¡Espérame!

Diethel se dió la vuelta.

- ¿Kouichi? ¿Qué haces, cómo... cómo le hiciste para salir así? - Lyserg miró los vendajes de Kouichi, quien al menos había sido precavido en traer un paragüas para no mojarse tanto.

- Lo encontré en el cuarto, Izumi piensa en todo, aunque no lo parezca - sonrió Kimura.

- ¿Cómo te... cómo te saliste? - le preguntó Lyserg, algo asustado y confundido.

- Pues... hice lo mismo que tú - Kouichi se acercó al otro chico.

- ¡¡Mentiroso!! ¡¡No pudiste haberlo hecho en ese estado!!

- ¿Y por qué no? - Kouichi volvió a sonreír, pícaramente.

- Porque... ¡Kouichi! ¡No te puedes salir así nada más!

- Te dije que quería estar contigo...

Lyserg lo miró fíjamente. No, todo esto era una mentira. ¿Por qué sentía su cuerpo tan caliente? El frío le calaba hasta los huesos.

- ¿Lyserg?

Kouichi se acercó aún más al joven shaman.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

Veía todo borroso...

- ¡Lyserg! - Kouichi logró atrapar al chico de ojos verdes, quien se había desvanecido cayendo en el pecho del japonés - ¿Lyserg? ¿Qué te pasa?

Kouichi lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos, aguántando la punzada de dolor que sentía en su hombro izquierdo. Lyserg estaba ardiendo.

- ¿Te dió fiebre, verdad? - Kouichi le volvió hablar, aunque sabía que Lyserg no le contestaría - Estás resfriado y todo por salir corriendo así bajo la lluvia.... y te desmayaste sobre mí...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Lyserg abrió los ojos, pero no despertó sobre una cómoda cama.

- ¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué haces? - gritó Lyserg, al sentir como Kouichi le desabrochaba el traje de los X-Laws que ahora llevaba.

- Tu ropa está mojada y se tiene que secar - sonrió Kouichi, mientras seguía quitándole la ropa.

Ambos guardaron silencio, pero Lyserg empezó a respirar más rápido de lo normal.

- ¿Qué... qué pasó?

- Te desmayaste, estás enfermo... y, eso fue todo - dijo Kouichi, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas mientras seguía con su trabajo.

- Ah... ¡Pero no es necesario que tú me quites la ropa, Kouichi! - le dijo Lyserg, completamente rojo - Yo-yo puedo hacerlo sólo.

- Je, no te preocupes...

Kouichi terminó de sacarle el traje, dejando al shaman con sólo los shorts blancos que usa bajo éste.

- Aquí se secará - Kouichi lo extendió sobre una silla - Pero, si me permites opinar, creo que hablo en nombre de Izumi, la asesora de modas de mi grupo... el traje se te ve bien, pero definitivamente no resalta tus atributos naturales - dijo el chico, imitando a Izumi, en una posición muy típica de ella.

Eso hizo que Lyserg se pusiera aún más nervioso. Kouichi empezó a buscar algo en el armario.

- Además, sé que ella tiene algo por aquí... ¡sí! Sabía que no podía resistir ir de compras, esto a de ser de Kouji o mío - Kimura le mostró a Lyserg un pijama celeste claro, casi blanco - Ponte esto por ahora, no quiero que te pongas peor y que pesques una pulmonía por estar semidesnudo.

- ¡¿Ah?! Pero... está bien... - suspiró Lyserg, mientras tomaba el traje que Kouichi le ofrecía - Mhmm... ¿te importaría?

- ¿Eh?

- En mi país no se acostumbra que los hombres se vean... pues... tú sabes - el rojo tapizaba por completo sus mejillas.

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡Claro! Perdón - Kouchi le dió la espalda mientras Lyserg se ponía el traje luego de quitarse lo poco que le quedaba de ropa - No creo que sea buena idea que te vayas ahora... ¿por qué no te quedas?

- ¿Qué dices? - Lyserg terminó de ponerse el pijama, que le quedaba un poco grande.

- Que te quedes conmigo - Kouichi sonrió.

- Pero ya te dije que no puedo.

- ¿Y vas a salir corriendo bajo la lluvia si estás resfriado por eso? No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada, te lo prometo.

- ¡¡¿Ahhh?!! ¡¡¡No es por eso!!!

- ¿Entonces? - Kouichi lo vió por sobre su hombro - ¿Me tienes tanto miedo como para no dormir en el mismo cuarto?

- Claro que no es eso...

- Mhmm.... no tiene nada de malo.

- Este... - Lyserg vió tímidamente a Kouichi, ya se le habían acabado las excusas - Está bien.

- ¿Sí? ¡¡WOOOAAAA!! ¡Qué bien!

- Pero... ¿y tu hermano?

- No te preocupes por él. Yo no dejaré que te haga nada, Lyserg - dijo Kimura, mientras extendía las sábanas de la cama doble.

- ¿Dormiremos juntos? Pe-pero...

- ¿Eso también está mal en tu país?

- No, no es eso... ¿No te duelen tus heridas?

Kouichi se encongió de hombros. Claro que le dolían... pero, en realidad ya casi no sentía nada.

- Vamos - Kouichi lo invitó a que se acostara en la cama.

Lyserg se sentó en el mueble, maravillado por la suavidad, hacía mucho que no dormía en una cama como esa, y, claro... jamás con alguien como Kouichi.

- ¡¡Ah!! Casi no tengo sueño, pero, me dormiré de todas formas - Kouichi rió suavemente - ¿Y en dónde está Morphine?

- Se quedó con los X-Laws - dijo Lyserg, aún sentado, sin decidirse a acostarse - Pero ella vendrá si yo se lo ordeno.

- ¡Guau! Quisiera saber qué se siente tener un compañero tan fiel.

Diethel sonrió con tristeza, al fin se acostó. Podía sentir tan cerca la tibieza de un cuerpo humano junto a él. Hacía mucho que no sentía eso.

Sin darse cuenta, estaban demasiado cerca. O, más bien, Kouichi se acercaba a él, lo que hacía que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran. Pero no era miedo. De verdad, quería que Kouichi se siguiera acercando más y más.

Inconcientemente, Diethel se dió la vuelta, para estar frente a Kouichi, quien ya tenía cerrados los ojos. El shaman sonrió tiernamente y se acercó también.

¡Qué sensación! Su rostro estaba en contacto con el pecho del japonés. Lyserg cerró los ojos, sonriente.

Quería quedarse así para siempre...

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini: ¡¡YEAH!! ¡¡SIIIIII!!! ¡¡MISSION ACOMPLISHED!!

Kouichi y Lyserg: U_U-

Kini: ¡¡Al fin!! ¡¡Los tengo!! (muestra los CD's triunfante) ¡¡_Discover_!! ¡¡_Oreta Tsubasa de_!! I did it!!! Ya sé que tuve que asesinar a varios, pero los tengo ¬_¬UUU

Kouichi: Ah, te referías a eso n_n-

Lyserg: Debo admitir, ejem, que este capítulo no estuvo tan mal ¬.¬-

Kini: Síp!! Aunque, esto es sólo una pequeña probada, de verdad, lo tuve que reescribir, porque lo que pasaba en el original... mhm... dígamos que era demasiado pronto como para mostrar algo así, tuve que rebajar el color n_n-

Lyserg y Kouichi: ¡¿Sí o///o?!

Kouichi: ¡Ah! ¡Kawai!

Kini: Bueno... ya sé que este capítulo estuvo medio raro ^_~, pero todo se irá aclarando con el tiempo. Por cierto, _Kaze no Ai Team_, vendría siendo algo así como "_El equipo Viento de amor_" ¿Ven por qué a Tomoki no le gusta la idea? n_nUU... ¿y qué dirá Kouji cuando se encuentre a Lyserg durmiendo con su hermano O.o? ¿por qué Kouichi sueña con Hao y con Cherubimon? ¿La relación de Lyserg y Kouichi tiene algún futuro ^_^? ¡¡Esperamos su opinión del fic!!

Lyserg: Gracias por leer ~_~UU

Kini: Por cierto, my little boy, hice lo que tú dijiste que no haría... ¡un songfic!

Lyserg: ¿Humm? O_O Pero... esto no parece un songfic o.o

Kini: Ne, pero este sí. Se llama **_"Adiós"_** y está en la sección de Digimon, pero se trata de ustedes dos n_nUU

Kouichi: ¿Ah? ¡¡Jamás pensé que te atreverías!!

Kini: Pues sí, y los reviews que dejen allá los contestamos acá, pueden checar mi profile si no quieren poner esa dirección en el Explorer n_n. Está algo raro y no se dice el nombre de Lyserg en ningún lado... ¡pero es él! ¡Lo juro! Haré historia y seré la primera autora que no se queda con Lyserg, ¡dejaré que tú te quedes con él, Kouichi! ¡sí! *_* ¡¡Jua, jua, jua, jua!! ¡¡Me salí con la mía, my tiny little boy!!

Lyserg: Traumas con el maestro de inglés, ¿verdad ¬_¬?

Kini: Yeah T___T

Kouichi: Gracias por todo y esperamos sus comentarios n_n Matta ne!!


	6. Secreto

(Telón abierto...)

Kini: Hi, guys. How are you today n_n??

Lyserg: Mhmm... Fine, but I could feel better!!

Kouichi: ._.??

Kini: The last chaper was so funny, I like it so much!!! I want to write another like that soon, you know, Lyserg, a lot off fun!!! ^_^UUU

Lyserg: Humm... that's ok, Kini-san, but... I think you are crazy ¬_¬ I mean... I was sleeping with Kouichi!! We gonna die if anybody see us like that _!! Specially Kouji-san!!

Kouichi: @_@????

Kini: All right n_nUUU but you can't stop me, my little boy XD!!!

Lyserg: Yes... I know.... I know... ¬__¬'

Kouichi: @__@!!!???? ¿De qué están hablando? ¡¡Dejen de hacer eso .!!

Kini: Está bien... perdón, es que me tienen traumada en la Universidad, demasiado english T___T

Lyserg: Mhm, pero sigues escribiendo, ¿ne? n_n

Kouichi: Entonces, hablemos en japonés, a ver si es tan fácil ¬_¬

Kini: Jua, jua, jua (risa nerviosa) Veamos... otro trauma. El maestro de Ciencias del Ambiente, el sádico ese... nos contó una historia de contaminación en Inglaterra que me dejó toda @_@. Bueno, más bien me transtorné, ese maestro siempre se las da de conocedor de Japón e Inglaterra y nos cuenta cosas traumáticas sobre esos países, tanto como para que no te quieras ir a vivir allá ¬_¬'

Lyserg: ¡Ah! ¿Pero y tú le crees? Es decir... ¿aún quieres ir a visitar...?

Kini: ¡¡Claro!! Y creo que la mayoría de los lectores también ^_~ ¡¡Nadie puede detenerme!!

Kouichi: Ah, ja, ja, ja... mhm... vamos con sus reviews n_nU

**_La Llama_**

Kouichi: ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡¡Asesinos!!!  ¿un rebaño de qué O.o'?

Lyserg: Hum, gracias (sonrojado) te queremos agradecer de todo corazón que nos sigas apoyando n_n.

Kini: ¡¡Sí!! Gracias por la dedicación y por tomarte el tiempo para leer esta locura ^o^ Siempre tan linda ¡_¡ Pero no puedo prometerte que Lyserg no sufrirá, la verdad, a mí también me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos n_nU De hecho... creo que en el próximo capítulo tendré que poner algo que me carcome el alma, pero que es necesario para la trama T__T

Lyserg: ¿Qué podrá ser O_o'?

**_Naria Daidouji y May_**

Kouichi: ¡Hola chicas! Qué bien que les esté gustando el fic n_nU Naria, qué bueno que te esté empezando a agradar Lyserg, como dije, todo es cuestión a acostumbrarse al carácter que tiene XD

Lyserg: ._.-

Kini: Mhm... ¡tampoco puedo prometer eso! Es que Kouji se ve tan bien enojadito XD. Huh, pero Kouji aún tiene un papel medio importante qué jugar (y uno de ellos es tratar de mantener lejos a Lyserg, ja, ja... ¿será que quiere a Kouichi como algo más que un hermano XD?)

Kouichi: ¿Qué murmuras?

Lyserg: T_T-

Kini: Ja, ja, ja, nada n_nU. En cuanto al songfic, espero sus reviews. ¡Muchas gracias por su review, muchachas ^_^!

**_Nakuru Tsukishiro_**

Kouichi: ¡Mi querida Nakuru-san! Muchas gracias por dejarnos un review de nuevo, ¡me encanta aún la manera en la que me llamas n_n!

Lyserg: Kouji-san va a matarme ._.

Kini: No, para nada ñ_ñ'. Esto... ¡vaya! ¿Entonces te empezó a gustar la pareja? ¿Una más para tus parejas raras favoritas *_*? ¡¡Niños, sí que tienen pegue ^_~!!

Kouichi y Lyserg: (reverencia) ¡¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, Nakuru-san!!

Kini: Ah, y muchísimas gracias por tu review de **_"Adiós"_** ¡¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado también!! Y, sí, está algo triste, pero ya verás lo que les pasa a estos dos en este fic que lees ahora ^_^UUU ¡Qué bueno que te gusten como pareja! (Yo aún no me la creo :P)

**_lorena =P_**

Kouichi:  Guau, no sabía que despertábamos esas emociones ñ_ñ

Kini: Ja, ja, ja, gracias, pero no es para tanto, sólo soy magnífica y casi perfecta, pero no totalmente perfecta, sólo _casi perfecta_ XD. Je, es broma, qué bueno que te guste mi estilo de redactar, en realidad me da mucho gusto que alguien piense así de mis escritos, ya que los hago por diversión y me animé a compartilos, es todo :P

Lyserg: Sólo esperamos que te siga gustado todo esto, porque según sé, Kini-san tiene demasiados planes aún ñ_ñ, gracias por dejar review en **_"Adiós"_**.

Kini: ¡Qué frase tan linda *__*! Te prometo usarla, justo cuando el momento se dé ^_~ La verdad me ha gustado mucho, muchas gracias :P También prometo que te daré el crédito en el capítulo en que la use. ¡¡Gracias de nuevo!! Espero que recibas mi mail ñ_ñ. Y gracias por el review de **_"La nieve sigue cayendo"_** Juas, juas, y yo que pensaba que ese fic era un error ñ_ñ.

**_kouji kimura_**

Kouichi: o.O-

Lyserg: ¬¬-???

Kini: Esto... ¡gracias por el review de **_"Adiós"_** aunque dudo que leas este fic :P Qué bien que te imaginaste tú con Kouichi, es una alternativa que le doy al lector en lugar de imaginarse a Lyserg.

Lyserg: U_U-

Kouichi: Bueno, es un songfic muy lindo, Lyserg ñ_ñ**__**

Lyserg: ¿Continúamos?

Kini: Yeah! Pero... advertencia... ¡HoroRen! ¡Sí! Los meteré como pareja, es que ya me entraron muchas ganas de poner algo así :P. Además, siempre andan juntos, algo tenía que haber ¬_¬

Lyserg: ¿Horo Horo y Ren Tao O_O? Eso tengo que verlo n_nUU

Kini: Let's start!!! (se pone a contar con los dedos) Millie, Lillie, Sallie, Ellie, Shalona??? @_@

Lyserg y Kouichi: ...????

Atte: Kini-chan

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei,** no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**06- Secreto**

Kouji abrió los ojos y se dió cuenta, con horror, de que estaba durmiendo al lado de Takuya, quien roncaba muy cómodo en el pecho de Minamoto.

- ¡¡Argh!! ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué pasó? - Kouji trató de hacer memoria y recordó que se había quedado en el cuarto de Izumi, Tomoki y Junpei hablando hasta muy tarde sobre todo lo que estaba pasando y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido.

Se levantó rápidamente, no podía creer que ellos cinco pudieran dormir en un sólo cuarto... ¡ah! ¡Y Kouichi estaba solo en el cuarto! ¿Se abría despertado ya? Tuvo que esquivar a Tomoki y a Junpei, quienes estaban dormidos en el piso para poder salir del cuarto.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Mhmm... - Lyserg se movió en la cama, abriendo los ojos poco a poco. La lluvia había cesado, aunque aún estaba oscuro.

Tenía mucho sueño todavía y... estaba tan cómodo.

Vió a Kouichi, parecía dormido aún. Diethel sonrió. Kimura se veía muy tierno así, dormido, tranquilo, los movimientos de su pecho lo ayudaban a dormir. Se acurrucó de nuevo junto al elegido, demasiado feliz como para querer moverse de ese lugar.

Pero luego reaccionó. Se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo. ¡No podía estar ahí! Los X-Laws... el señor Marco... ¡La Doncella Jeanne! Estarían muy enfadados con él. ¿Y qué pasaría con Morphine? Lyserg tomó su traje de los X-Laws, que todavía estaba húmedo, pero tenía que irse en ese instante. Se quitó el pijama que le había prestado Kouichi y se puso el traje blanco. Dobló cuidadosamente la prenda azul celeste y la puso en la cama.

Observó a Kouichi otra vez. No quería dejarlo. Pero no podía hacer nada más... Se inclinó sobre el de cabello oscuro, justo frente a su rostro. Pero después se retiró, sus ojos verdes se tornaron aún más tristes. Se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla y luego salir de ahí.

Los charcos que se habían formado tras la lluvia lo salpicaban cada vez que sus pies tocaban el suelo. Corría lo más rápido que podía, le faltaba aire. Y Kouichi no salía de su cabeza, no podía pensar ni siquiera en una excusa en caso de que lo llegaran a descubrir por haberse ido de los X-Laws de esa manera.

¿Qué quería en realidad? ¿Regresar con Kouichi y decirle que lo traía loco y que no sabía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él cada minuto del día? ¿Regresar y acostarse de nuevo con él y decirle que quería quedarse ahí para siempre? ¿Besarlo...?

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y se concentró en correr de nuevo. Ya casi llegaba... ya casi lo hacía... Quería regresar justo ahora...

Se detuvo.

- ¿Morphine?

Su pequeño espíritu acompañante fue a recibirlo. El hada estaba empapada, Lyserg la recibió en su pecho, confundido por el estado de la chica.

- ¿Qué sucede, Morphine? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Morphine sea aferró a Lyserg con fuerza, parecía muy asustada. Temblaba por completo. ¿Acaso...?

- Al fin llegas...

Lyserg subió la mirada. Marco, el segundo al mando de los X-Laws, estaba frente a él, y, por supuesto, no se veía nada satisfecho con las cosas que había estado haciendo Lyserg últimamente. Morphine se acercó al pecho de Lyserg más y más, casi desesperada.

- Yo... lo siento... - murmuró Diethel, cansado, sólo quería alejarse lo más posible de Marco y volver a dormir un poco.

- ¡¡Eso no es suficiente, mocoso!! - Marco le soltó un golpe en el rostro al chico, provocando que cayera al suelo - ¡¡No después de todas estas estúpideces que has estado haciendo!! ¡¡Eres un maldito ingrato!! ¡¿Ya te olvidaste de tu misión?! ¡¡¡La Doncella Jeanne no te la dió para que te fueras a revolcar con ese chiquillo!!! ¡¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?!

- ¡¡Yo no me revolqué con Kouichi!! - Lyserg enfrentó a Marco, pero lo único que recibió fue una patada de éste.

Morphine estaba horrorizada, trató de detener a Marco, pero el hombre sólo la apartó con facilidad con un movimiento de su mano.

- Kouichi... ja, ¿ese es el nombre de tu amante?

- ¿Mi... mi amante? - Lyserg se atrevió a ver a Marco, quien lo tomó por la cara, con gran fuerza, lo que provocó que Lyserg gimiera de dolor.

- Sí... ese chico... aún podemos utilizarlo... - sonrió Marco, aunque luego su gesto cambió a enfadado de nuevo - Pero no quiero que hagas eso de nuevo otra vez ¿Entendiste?

Diethel no dijo nada. Estaba confundido. ¿Era por lo mismo por lo que Marco lo veía ahora de esa manera? Jamás debió haber involucrado a Kouichi en esto. Y Marco estaba tan enojado y no entendía por qué.

- ¿¡¡Entendiste lo que te dije!!? ¡¡Jamás quiero que te vuelvas a ver a solas con ese chico!! - Marco lo sacudió más fuerte. Lyserg cerró los ojos. Quería que Marco terminara con todo esto, ya no volvería a ver a Kouichi si eso lo mantenía a salvo, pero quería que todo terminara ya.

Pero...

Lyserg sintió como Marco disminuía su fuerza, ya no parecía jalarlo de un lado para otro. La presión disminuyó, pero aún sentía las manos de sus superior en su rostro. Luego, era algo distinto, las manos de Marco se movían de una manera diferente, de una manera que Lyserg nunca había experimentado. Abrió los ojos, alarmado.

- No quiero que lo veas... - las manos de Marco se movían frenéticamente en el rostro del niño, casi causándole daño por la rápidez con que lo hacía, disminuyó la velocidad.

Lo que pasó después hizo que el cerebro de Lyserg se desconectara por completo. Marco había atrapado sus labios en los suyos. Lo estaba besando. Besando... Besando.

Diethel renegó, trató de zafarse, pero Marco era demasiado fuerte. Esa lengua tratando de entrar en su boca. ¡No lo soportaba! Las lágrimas se empezaban a formar, ¿qué pasaba?

Al fin, Marco lo dejó. Lo besó repetidas veces por todo el rostro, aspirando el aroma que desprendía. Luego se separó del niño, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, totalmente confundido y asustado.

- ... Ya no lo verás... - Marco acarició la mejilla izquierda del chico y luego se alejó en silencio.

Y Lyserg se quedó en silencio, respirando de forma agitada, mientras Morphine iba a su lado para tratar de sacar del shock a su joven amo. Pero el niño ya no dijo nada más...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿Ly...?

- Mhm... Kouichi.

- ¡¿Kouji?! - Kouichi se levantó de la cama con rápidez.

- Sí, ¿a quién esperabas? - le reclamó Kouji, con una mirada confundida, pero a la vez enfadada.

- Este... no, a nadie más - rió Kouichi, nerviosamente. Aunque estaba preocupado, ¿se habría ido Lyserg y él no se había dado cuenta? ¿Y Kouji lo habría descubierto? ¡Qué nervios!

- ¿Estás bien, Kouichi? ¡Es decir! - el de cabello largo se puso de pie y casi aventó a su hermano a la cama - ¡¡No deberías de salir de cama!! Estás herido, ¿¡recuerdas!?

- Pero, ya no me siento tan mal - el chico Kimura no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al sentir a su hermano tan cerca... ¿o era que estaba pensando en...?

- Nada de eso, el señor Fausto me dijo que estabas muy grave, y ahora andas como si nada... mhm... me haces sospechar que has hecho algo malo sin mi permiso, Kouichi.

- Pe-pero... yo no he hecho nada malo - de nuevo rió con nerviosismo, mientras Kouji se acercaba más a su rostro.

- ¿De verdad? - Kouji sonrió maliciosamente, ya muy cerca del rostro de su hermano, pero luego se retiró, sonriente - No te creo, pero está bien.

Kouichi parpadeó, confundido. Minamoto de nuevo se acostó a su lado, tomándolo de la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia él.

- Qué bueno que te sientas mejor... - dijo Kouji - Pero, de todas maneras, mañana le diré al doctor Fausto que te revise.

- Eh... sí...

- Mhmm... Kouichi...

- ¿Sí?

- Sé quién estuvo aquí, no trates de ocultarlo.

- ¿Eh? ¡¡¿De qué hablas, hermano?!! - Kouichi se separó inmediatamente de Kouji.

- Ese chico de cabello verde, el que se te acercó la otra vez... - Kouji se incorporó y tomó el pijama celeste - Huele a él.

- Ah, ja, ja, ja, no seas ridículo, hermano, tú no puedes oler a la gente.

- Claro que puedo.

- No te creo.

- Mhmm... tienes razón, no sé a qué huele ese niño, pero, el aroma de este pijama no es el tuyo, por eso lo digo.

- Kouji... me estás asustando.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sigues sin creerme?

Kouichi negó con la cabeza. Minamoto sonrió, triunfal. Luego se acostó otra vez.

- No te preocupes, no pienso reclamarte por eso, entiendo que sientas curiosidad por los poderes diferentes que tienen los shamanes... pero... no quiero que te le acerques, ¿entiendes? Él pertenece a esos X-Laws, son peligrosos y lo sabes bien - Kouji habló muy rápido, sin dar enfásis en ninguna de sus palabras. Kouichi asistió y se acostó también.

De nuevo, esa sensación. Claro que no dejaría solo a Lyserg, y nadie, ni siquiera su hermano le iba a impedir verlo de nuevo.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Takuya se despertó, tras un largo bostezo.

- Ahhh... aún es de noche... mhmm... - buscó con la mirada - Tal parece que Kouji ya se fue, buaa... de seguro ha de estar con su hermano.

Kanbara tomó a Tomoki en sus brazos y lo puso en la cama. Hubiera querido hacerlo con Junpei, pero definitivamente no podría. Takuya sonrió levemente, recordando que ese no era su cuarto y que era mejor que regresara a donde estaban los gemelos.

Salió del cuarto, casi despistadamente. Hasta que oyó un ruido bastante peculiar. Se escondió tras una de las esquinas entre paredes, acostumbrado quizá a correr tantos peligros en el Digimundo. Al fin que todo lo que había pasado también le parecía demasiado arriesgado, incluso para él. La pelea contra Hao lo había dejado bastante preocupado y ahora era el momento de empezar a actuar con sensatez. Sí, aunque se rían.

Pero lo que vió lo sorprendió mucho. Tal vez más que si hubiera visto a Hao justo frente a él, tratando de matarlo de nuevo.

- Cállate, imbécil.

- Ja, ja, ja. Sigues tan nervioso como siempre.

- Estúpido, nos pueden ver.

- Mhmm... no te preocupes, son las 3 de la madrugada, nadie nos ve. Deja de hacerte el interesante.

- Ugh... está bien.

Takuya se tapó la boca con las manos para no emitir ningún sonido. Los conocía era... ¿cómo se llamaban? ¡¡Los conocía!!

- Vamos, Ren... ya te dije que no te hagas de rogar.

- Argh, ya te dije que no me estoy haciendo de rogar. Pero si nos descubren aquí te arrancaré la cabeza, Horo Horo.

Ren Tao y Horo Horo. Dos shamanes, de los más poderosos. Kanbara tragó saliva.

- Ya, qué mal carácter tienes.

- Te dije que te callaras.

Bueno, todo iba normal. Es decir, Takuya siempre los veía así, peleando por ningún motivo, y ahora sólo parecían estar discutiendo, pero, no, no sólo estaban discutiendo.

Horo Horo tomó a Ren por la espalda, acariciándolo suavemente. El joven Tao rodeó el cuello del otro con sus brazos. Ambos se entregaron a un largo y profundo beso, más bien violento, era como una guerra sobre quién ganaba, tal y como siempre parecían estar ellos, compitiendo por todo, incluso a la hora de besarse.

Sí, eso era, una larga batalla, Takuya no salía de su sorpresa, jamás se hubiera imaginado que los dos shamanes se besaran de esa manera... ¿Acaso era que sentían algo el uno por el otro? Claro, Kanbara, no seas estúpido, si no, no se besarían de esa forma. Trató de tranquilizar su respiración para no ser escuchado, porque, aunque sabía que no debía ver eso, había algo que lo atraía ahí. Tal vez curiosidad... ¿o era algo llamado morbosidad?

- Eres un completo imbécil - Ren se separó de Horo Horo, pero no parecía enojado. Estaba completamente sonrojado y parecía que todo lo que decía lo hacía por inercia.

- Ja, tú también eres un imbécil - Horo Horo lo volvió a besar de nuevo, con rudeza. Luego empezó a bajar por el cuello de Tao, besando, mordiendo, mientras Ren sólo soltaba pequeño gemidos disimulados.

- Ahh... basta, estúpido... aquí no.. - el chico de cabello celeste empezaba a quitarle la camisa.

- Mhmm... ¿por qué no, chinito?

- Porque... ahh... nos pueden ver, grandisímo idiota.

- Blah, blah, blah... deja de hablar y vamos a la acción.

Takuya dió un paso hacia atrás, pero perdió el equilibrio y se tropezó, haciendo un gran escándalo, lo que hizo que Ren y Horo Horo se pusieran en guardia y fueran a ver qué pasaba. Kanbara los recibió con una gran sonrisa, tratando de hacerse el inocente.

- Ya ves, te dije que nos verían, pero el señor Horo-yo-soy-perfecto-y-nunca-me-equivoco lo ha hecho de nuevo - le gritó Ren a su acompañante, muy enojado.

- Oh, ya basta, Ren, si a ti también te estaba gustando.

- ¡¡Ese no es el punto!!

- Este... yo ya me voy, si no les importa - sonrió Takuya, nervioso, poniéndose de pie y caminando despreocupadamente, hasta que sintió el filo de la cuchilla de Ren en su espalda.

- No tan rápido, mocoso.

- No te puedes ir así como así - sonrió Horo Horo, sombríamente.

- Pe-pero.... juro que no diré nada - Takuya vió a los dos chicos por sobre su hombro derecho, tratando de sonreír a pesar del nerviosismo que le producía tener el arma del shaman tan cerca.

- ¿En serio? Mhm... no podemos confiar sólo en tu palabra, ¿cierto, Ren? - Horo Horo vió a Ren de forma sugestiva.

- Je, tienes razón - sonrió Ren también, mientras Takuya empezaba a sudar frío.

_(Kini: ¡¡Trío!! ¡¡Trío!! ¡¡Trío!! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... Ok, no lo haré, niños U__U)_

- Si dices algo de lo que viste te mataremos - dijo Ren, tomando su cuchilla hacia él, después de hacer varios movimientos impresionantes que traumaron aún más a Takuya.

- Y, recuerda... ¡todo esto es un juego! O no sé cómo le dicen a eso del Di-no-sé-qué-mundo...

- Mhmmm... - Ren miró enfadado a Horo Horo.

- Ah, sí, ¡vamos Ren! - gritó Horo Horo, para luego recibir un golpe del aludido, dirigido con el propósito de callarle la boca.

- Este... bueno... entonces me voy... - Takuya de nuevo se dió la vuelta.

- Te estaremos vigilando - Kanbara sintió la presión de las dos miradas sobre él, lléndose prácticamente corriendo.

- Ren...

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Continúamos?

Ren sonrió maliciosamente, mientras ambos se perdían de nuevo entre las sombras.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Takuya llegó muy agitado a su cuarto, estaba muy asustado, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver... pero luego, empezó a pensar... en qué se sentiría besar a alguien... mhmm... Kouji y Kouichi seguían durmiendo y una idea algo rara se le vino a la cabeza al joven Kanbara.

El chico de cabello castaño rojizo se acercó a la cama de los dos hermanos. Dormidos... Bueno, con Kouji no, seguro, Minamoto lo golpearía muy fuerte por haberse atrevido tan sólo a tocarlo, aunque, claro, no era que sintiera miedo de él. Soltó un resoplido y se concentró en Kouichi.

Kimura era tan bien parecido como su hermano gemelo, pero la gran diferencia es que Kouichi no reaccionaría de la misma manera que Kouji. Eran distintos en eso, sus reacciones. Muy bien, ahora habría qué pensarlo... pero... ¿desde cuándo él pensaba antes de actuar?

Se acercó al lado de Kouichi. Cerró los ojos un instante, tal vez era el momento de pensarlo mejor. Pero, ¿qué importaba? Lo único que quería era saber como se sentía dar un beso en los labios y todas esas escenas que había visto de Ren y Horo Horo lo habían prendido bastante. Empezó a respirar más profundo. El aroma de Kouichi era tan peculiar, le gustaba... No.

Takuya se alejó de la cama de los gemelos y se sentó en la suya, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Espera... ¡no es para tanto! Sólo es un pequeño beso y Kouichi ni siquiera se tenía por qué enterar.

Así que se acercó de nuevo, y ya no lo pensó dos veces. Primero tocó los labios de Kouichi con sus dedos... pero ya no quería esperar. Acercó sus labios a los de él, poco a poco, hasta que la piel de ambos estuvo unida. Era algo diferente. Takuya presionó más, para luego sacar la lengua y mojar los labios de Kimura. Un nuevo beso, más profundo, tratando de abrir los labios de Kouichi para entrar en su boca, tal y como había visto a Horo Horo hacerlo con Ren.

Pero luego sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo. Se separó, muy asustado.

- ¿Takuya...? - Kanbara se quedó estático.

Kouichi lo veía atentamente... confundido.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Kouichi... - Lyserg veía el cielo, ahora despejado. Ya no volvería a verlo otra vez, ponía su vida en peligro por sus propios caprichos.

Morphine se posó a su lado, tratando de animar a su amo, pero ya no lo lograba. Lo que había sucedido con Marco también la había dejado muy sorprendida. Nunca lo habría pensado. Sabía que Marco trataba a Lyserg de una manera muy cruel, pero jamás se imagino que se tratara de... ¿celos?

Lyserg sacudió su cabeza, dolorosamente. La fiebre había vuelto. Estaba tan cansado. Quería ir de nuevo con Kouichi, y quedarse ahí.

La puerta se abrió y Diethel miró atento, aunque horrorizado con la idea de ver a Marco ahí, frente a él de nuevo. Y sí, era Marco, pero su expresión era indefinida.

- La Doncella Jeanne quiere verte...

El chico asistió y caminó muy lentamente hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a su superior y éste no dijo nada ni mencionó el suceso de hace poco.

Estaba frente a la Dama de Hierro, la cual se abrió para dar paso a la jovencita de cabello gris y ojos rojizos.

- Lyserg Diethel... estoy al tanto de tus investigaciones... y pienso que las estás arruinando al involucrarte con uno de los chicos en especial... - la Doncella lo vió directo a los ojos, lo que hizo que Lyserg bajara la mirada.

- Por eso - continuó Jeanne - quiero que le digas a ese chico que yo soy tu prometida.

- ¿¡Qué!? - Lyserg no podía creérselo... ¿de qué se trataba?, apenas pudo oír como Marco se aclaraba la garganta.

- Sí, así sabrá que debe alejarse de ti... además... podrás seguirlo investigando, así como a sus amigos, desde lo lejos... yo te acompañaré, Lyserg - la Doncella sonrió - ¿O te parece mala idea, querido Lyserg?

- Ah, no, claro que no... - dijo Diethel, elevando su voz más de lo normal. No quería...

- Muy bien, entonces, yo seré tu prometida de ahora en adelante y quiero que así me presentes antes ellos. Ambos recolectaremos la información del chico que logró lastimar a Hao - Jeanne extendió sus brazos, sonriente, para luego volver a entrar en la Dama de Hierro.

Lyserg se quedó en silencio. Sorprendido. Esto era demasiado.

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini: Yiiiiikkkk... ¡Dejo confesar que este capítulo me costó mucho de hacer  _!

Lyserg: O__O ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

Kouichi: ¡¡Takuya me quiere violar!!

Kini: Eso no es cierto, Kouichi ¬__¬

Kouichi: Bueno, no, no quiere, es muy bueno Takuya n_n, peroooo... (traje de samurai, ya saben lleno de armas punzocortantes) ¡¡Mataré a ese tal Marco por atreverse a besar a mi Lyserg!! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ___ ¡¡Mátemoslo, **_La Llama_**!!

Kini: ¡¡Hablando de eso!! Quiero recomendarles el fic de **_La Llama_**, se llama **_El sufrimiento de los recuerdos_** ¡¡y está muy bueno *__*!! Oh... pobre Lyserg, pero tu destino es sufrir ^o^!!!

Lyserg: @__@ ¿Ah? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Kouichi: ¡¡Qué crueldad!! ¿Y ahora qué? Marco quiere con Lyserg, la Doncella Jeanne se va a hacer pasar por la prometida de mi Lyserg (grrrrr ¬_¬), mi hermano se me acerca demasiado @.@ y Takuya me besa... ¿qué tiene que ver eso con todo lo demás .?

Kini: Je, je... Todo tiene que ver con todo... y espera a que pase todo lo demás... ¡me van a terminar odiando, niños ^o^! Y, gracias a los lectores por leer mis notas sádicas. Les tengo un pequeño regalo. Si quieren, les puedo regalar un dibujo de Lyserg y Kouichi, ja, ja, ¿en dónde encontraran uno, verdad ñ_ñ? Nada más que, no se esperen demasiado, porque yo lo hice ¬.¬' ¡Díganme a qué mail se los mando ^_^! Estaré encantada de compartir mis locuras con todos ustedes n_nUU

Kouichi: (sosteniendo a un mareado Lyserg) Gracias por leer, esperamos sus reviews y, no se preocupen... esto se tiene que solucionar de algún modo ._.' ¿verdad, Kini-sensei?

Kini: JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA (risa maligna) ¡¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!!


	7. Distancia

(¡¡Y se abre el telón!!)

Kini: ¡¡Hey!! ¿Cómo han estado, niños?

Lyserg y Kouichi: ......

Kini: Oh, vamos, no fue para tanto ñ_ñUU

Kouichi: Si tú lo dices ._.'

Kini: Debo confesar que mi pareja shonen-ai favorita de Frontier el Takuichi XD y eso que me encanta el Takumi ._.' (¡¡¡Trío, trío, trío!!! XDDD), aunque, claro que no me gusta la pareja de Lyserg con Marco, mucho menos con Jeanne ¬_¬, pero, las cosas que tiene uno que hacer por una historia U_U.

Lyserg: ¿Lo que _tú_ haces .?

Kini: Bueno, ya... no quiero caer en la típica rutina en donde el autor se pelea con los personajes ¬.¬, aunque... ¡creo que ya caí en ella O__O! Ayyy... sólo por eso ¬__¬...

(Otra figura pasa al escenario, camina lentamente hacia Kini)

???: (reverencia) Kini-san...

Kini: ¡¡RAVEN!! ¡¡Kawaii!! Raven de Zoids, ¡te quiero! (lo abraza) Además, como casi nunca me hablas, no me reclamas por nada *__*

Lyserg: Eso es porque no has hecho un fic de él ¬.¬

Kouichi: ¿Qué tiene que ver Raven en esto o.o?

Kini: Como yo soy la autora yo traigo a quien sea, ¿verdad, Raven *__*?

Raven: ....

Kouichi: Su vocabulario tan extenso me ha dejado sorprendido ._.'

Lyserg: Mejor vamos a sus reviews ñ_ñ

**_Silvia Barton y personalidades alternas_**

Kini: ¡¡Wwwwyyyyy!! ¡Logré que a alguien le cayera ligeramente mal Kouji *_*! Bueno, al menos a dos de tus personalidades, estoy satisfecha.

Kouichi: ¿Qué esto es un _anti-Kouji_? O.o'

Kini: No, no, para nada, además, más adelante Kouji se empezará a comportar... ¡creo ^o^! Ejem, el Marco/Lyserg, claro que existe... aunque he leído muy poco sobre esa pareja en español (sólo hace que me caiga menos Marco, lo siento ñ_ñ') y claro que esto tendrá mucha, mucha trascendecia en todo esto... El Hao/Lyserg... creánme que es muy tentador, jua, jua, es que Hao es mi segundo personaje favorito de Shaman King ^_^ no lo puedo evitar :P

Lyserg: ¿Hao y yo? ¡¡Nada qué ver!! (sonrojado)

Kouichi: ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Lyserg _!! Disimula tantito ¬_¬'

Lyserg: (sacudiendo la cabeza) ¡¡¿De qué hablas Kouichi o.o-?!!

Kouichi: Nada, nada ¬.¬

Kini: ¡¡Gracias por apoyar a estos niños!! Pobres, pero todavía les falta sufrir bastante XD Gracias por sus comentarios n_nUU

**_Saori_**

Kini: (con las manos en alto) Ok, ok, ya calma ¡__¡ pero, ¡lo siento! Tengo que hacerlo __ A mí tampoco me gusta la idea T__T

Kouichi: Ya verás, Saori-san, Kini-san tratará de escribir más claro, ¿verdad? (¿ahora quién es el amenazado?, ja, ja ^o^)

Kini: Bueno, bueno... ¡un gran beso de parte de Saori! Aprovechen, niños ^_^

Lyserg: ¡Ah! Muchas gracias (sonrojado) Tus regalos son muy lindos, ¡me siento tan apenado! ñ_ñ- Nadie me había regalado tantas cosas tan bonitas, muchas, muchas gracias (reverencia, reverencia)

Kouichi: (probándose su ropa) ¡¡Me queda perfecta!! Muchas gracias Saori-san ^_^- Qué linda eres, kawaii, tú sí nos tratas muy bien, ¿podemos irnos contigo *_*?

Kini: ¿Eh? Pero qué ingratos son U_U (abraza a Raven)

Kouichi: Era broma, Kini-san ñ_ñ-, pero no puedes negar que Saori-san es muy buena ^_^-

Kini: (comiendo chocolates hechos por Saori) ¡¡Claro que es buena!! Al fin, alguien le regala algo a esta pobre autora, sniff, sniff (viento helado).

Lyserg y Kouichi: ¡¡También hay para nosotros!! ¡¡Gracias!! ^o^-

Raven: (Kini le da de sus chocolates, pero nada ._.')

Kini: ¡¡Gracias, gracias por el review y por tantas cosas!! Claro, los chicos y yo te llamaremos Saori si así lo deseas n_nU Espero que te guste un poco más este capítulo, pero Jeanne y Marco vuelven a la carga, así que baja esas ametralladoras, por favor ¡__¡

(Kouichi y Lyserg la ignoran porque están probándose sus cosas nuevas)

Kini: U__U Ok, sígamos ¬.¬

Lyserg: ¿Y el fanart ^_^?

Kini: No puedo evitarlo, ese es mi estilo de dibujo ¬_¬' (llora como bebé) ¡Pe-peroooo!! Prometo mejorar ^__^ (cambio de ánimo)

Kouichi y Lyserg: ._.'???

Raven: ...

**_Kanata_**

Kini: Respuesta a tus preguntas: 1- Sí y no ñ_ñ... 2- Sí (a petición general y porque quería probar con esa pareja :P)... 3- **¡Lysichi!** ¡que nombre tan kawai te acabas de inventar ^_^! Acabamos de instaurar una nueva corriente XD... 4- Sí, pero eso se tiene que solucionar ¬.¬ ... y... 5- Sí, muy a mi pesar y a pesar de Lyserg, pero necesito esta pareja para los capítulos que siguen XD Ja, ja, ¡tengo un fic raro! ¡tengo un fic raro!

Kouichi y Lyserg: **¿Lysichi?** (sonrojo)

Raven: ...

**_La Llama_**

Kini: ¡¡Amiga!! ¡¡Qué ilusión!! ¡¡Claro que sí!! Ese Marco _piece of shit_ _ también me... argh... palabras no aptas para menores, niños, tapense los oídos ¬.¬.

Lyserg: O__O

Kouichi: ._.?

Raven: ... (¿qué esperaban ^_^?)

Kini: Pero es cierto, Lyserg se ve muy lindo cuando sufre, sobre todo por ese tipo de motivos, Jeanne, bueno a Jeanne no le espera nada bueno *¬* Sí, en tu fic pasarán más cosas que me harán odiar más al güero ese ¬__¬ ¡¡Podemos unirnos para matarlo de manera sádica *__*!! _Cool!! Do you like the english?! Well, I can't stand the english before, but... Lyserg is amazing! He makes me love the english! My Goddness!! I love Lyserg too _*__*_!! _Kawaii, kawaii!!! Yo también quiero el cabello verdeeee T__T ¡¡Quiero verte con el cabello verde!! _Of curse! I am the number one!! _Pero no te quito crédito ^_~ ¡¡Gracias por la obeja!! *__*

Lyserg: u//u

Kouichi: o.o?? ****

Kini: Bueno, ya... U.U (abraza al Raven) Lean por favor ñ_ñ'

Atte: Kini-chan

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei,** no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**07- Distancia**

_Miedo..._

_Kouichi abre los ojos. Todo está tan oscuro de nuevo._

_Pero... alguien lo besa. O al menos eso siente. No es el aroma que quiere, pero puede sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Besa diferente a como se imaginó, pero le da igual. Sólo quiere seguir disfrutando los labios de la persona que ama. Que quiere amar a pesar de todo._

_La lengua de él se mueve sobre sus labios. Quiere abrirle, pero algo se lo impide. No..._

_- Lyserg..._

_No es él..._

_- ¿Lyserg?_

_Jamás podrá besarte y tú lo sabes bien..._

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿Takuya...?

No podía creerlo, sencillamente no podía creerlo. Kanbara tenía los ojos muy abiertos, asustado quizá. Y Kouichi... sentía mucha rabia por dentro, pero no podía expresarla. No contra Takuya. Sabía que no era su culpa todo lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Por qué? - es lo único que atina a preguntar el chico de cabello más oscuro, provocando que Takuya empezara a temblar - ¿Por qué? - vuelve a repetir, intentando no sonar enojado.

- Yo... no sé...

Takuya bajó la mirada. Pero Kouichi solo sonrió y lo abrazó.

- No te preocupes - le dijo, aunque las lágrimas de fustración salían de sus ojos.

- Pero... Kouichi.

- Takuya, por favor... sólo cállate - Kouichi aspiró profundo tratando de calmarse.

Así que Takuya guardó silencio, consiente de que había hecho algo muy malo. No debió ser tan estúpido pero... simplemente no pudo evitarlo... ¿por qué lloraba Kouichi?

- Lyserg Diethel...

- ¿Cómo dijiste? - Kouichi se separó de Takuya, tratando de que sus lágrimas no se notaran.

- Lyserg Diethel... el chico que estuvo a tu lado esa vez cuando Hao te lastimó... ¿es por él, no?

Kimura apartó la mirada, pero Takuya lo veía insistentemente, por lo que asistió muy despacio.

- ¿Sientes que él es el indicado?

- No sé...

- Eres de esas personas que necesitan su otra mitad para sentirse plenos... Kouichi - dijo Takuya, sin pensarlo mucho.

- ¿Y piensas que Lyserg es mi otra mitad?

- Humm... eso no lo sé... Pero te ayudaré con él, si gustas - era obvio que Takuya trataba de reparar su error.

- Gracias - Kouichi hizo una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza - Pero... - Kouichi miró de lado, a su hermano - Kouji dice que Lyserg es peligroso...

- Mhmmm... a mí me pareció muy guapo.

- ¡¡Oye!! Yo lo ví primero - bromeó Kouichi, sonriendo, con lo cual Takuya se sintió mucho mejor.

- Siempre es importante seguir lo que dicta tu corazón, claro, sin hacer estúpideces como las que hago yo - rió Kanbara.

- Sí... lo que dicte mi corazón...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Tengo miedo, Morphine... miedo por él... no puedo evitarlo...

El hada se acercó a Lyserg, se veía realmente mal. Jamás se habría imaginado que le afectara tanto lo que le pasara a otra persona. O, tal vez sí, su amo Lyserg era un niño muy lindo que siempre sonreía a pesar de todo. A pesar del rechazo, de la soledad. Así era su Lyserg. Pero, el niño amable que era antes ya no estaba... sólo había rencor en contra del asesino de sus padres.

¿O era posible que Kouichi regresara a su amo Lyserg, a su verdadero amo Lyserg? Era algo que Morphine quería saber, quería que su amo sonriera de nuevo. Que su amo encontrara el amor verdadero.

Marco abrió la puerta de la habitación de Lyserg. Sus miradas se encontraron, pero ninguno dijo nada. Lyserg sabía que su misión empezaba de nuevo y que vería a Kouichi de nuevo, pero nada de lo que pasó por la noche volvería a repetirse.

Suspiró. Marco lo tomó por un brazo, rudamente. Diethel no se quejó, sólo bajó la mirada y caminó en silencio.

Jeanne estaba esperándolo. La chica traía un vestido gris, con muchos holanes, por aquí y por allá, bastante anticuado para el año en curso. Parecía más bien un traje del siglo XIX, negro... oscuro, pero a la vez con ese toque chillón de niña pequeña. Lyserg no dijo nada más, sólo se le quedó viendo, pensando en cómo haría pasar a su Doncella como su prometida. Simplemente no procesaba la idea.

- Lyserg Diethel - la niña hizo una reverencia, al tiempo que tomaba la falda de su vestido de manera cortéz. Diethel recordaba el protocolo. Hizo una reverencia también, tomando la mano de la chica y besándola con suavidad. Gesto mecánico...

Ella soltó una risita, divertida por la forma de actuar de Lyserg, como todo un caballero inglés. Sin entender por qué, estaba extrañamente feliz, tal vez le divertía la idea de poder hacer una cosa "atrevida" como aquella. Pero, más que nada, estaba interesada por los pequeños que habían caído del cielo. Sobretodo de áquel que había logrado lastimar a Hao, aunque fuera levemente. Todo eso contaba.

Tal vez, ese chico se uniría a los X-Laws y la ayudaría a hacer el Portal de Babilonia para salvar al mundo de esa amenaza llamado Hao. La Doncella arqueó sus cejas, aunque luego volvió a sonreír. Tenía todo planeado... Y qué divertido era despertar celos en alguien más...

Marco se aclaró la garganta.

- Se ve usted hermosa, Doncella Jeanne.

- Gracias, Marco - sus ojos rojizos se entrecerraron.

Lyserg ahogó un resoplido de fastidio. Mhmmm...todavía podía botar todo a la basura y largarse de ese lugar y de esos tipos, los X-Laws y, claro, correr a los brazos de Kimura y decirle que le quemaba por dentro todo lo que sentía por él.

Pero qué tonterías pensaba. No podía hacer eso. Sus padres, su venganza... Hao... y hasta Kouichi estaba bajo esta prioridad. Sí, así debía ser.

El chico sintió como Jeanne lo tomaba del brazo. Le volvió la mirada a la chica. Ella sonreía, y Diethel trató de sonreírle también.

- Vamos a la ciudad, encontremos a esos chicos... investiguemos - dijo Jeanne, aunque Lyserg no la escuchaba... su mente estaba tan distante aún.

Marco se acomodó sus lentes. No podía evitar estar enfadado por la escena que estaba presenciando, pero se tragó la rabia y sólo esperó a que Jeanne se fuera con Lyserg para dar un golpe con el puño cerrado hacia la tierra.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Kouichi - Kouji se acababa de despertar y movía a su hermano por los hombros para despertarlo también.

- Mhmm... cinco minutos más...

- No bromees, Kouichi.

- Bueno, ya - Kouichi se estiró, bostezando.

Takuya seguía completamente dormido, haciendo mucho escándalo. Se había quedado hasta tarde con Kouichi, hablando sobre Lyserg. Kimura no sabía como podía pasar tanto tiempo hablando de alguien a quien no conocía... ni tampoco como podía desear verlo de nuevo para conocerlo más.

- Kouichi, vamos a comer - dijo Kouji, muy serio, más de lo que normalmente se portaba con su hermano.

Kouichi se levantó de la cama y empezó a tenderla, pensando... pensando tantas cosas que lo hacían ponerse cada vez más y más rojo.

- ¡¡Kimura!!

- ¿Eh?

- Te estoy hablando, niño - le reclamó Kouji.

- Ah, sí - Kouichi sonrió, con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

- Aún me pregunto que tantas cosas malas habrás hecho en mi ausencia, Kouichi - Kouji miraba al techo, muy serio.

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Yo no hice nada, hermano!! - Kouichi movió sus brazos frenéticamente, totalmente rojo.

- ¿Entonces él _te lo hizo_? - su hermano lo miró a la cara, también serio, pero sólo logró que Kouichi se pusiera aún más nervioso.

- ¡¡Claro que noooo!! - se tapó la cara con las manos, ruborizado como nunca en su vida - ¡¡Que no hicimos nada!!

- Hummm... bueno - Minamoto seguía serio, pero parecía que de verdad estaba gozando al ver a su hermano actuando de esa manera.

Kimura acabó de arreglarse lo mejor que pudo. Hasta que despierta Takuya.

- ¡¡Ahh!! ¿Qué hacen ya levantados? ¿Por qué no me despiertan? ¡¡Tan malos que son!!

- Cambiate rápido - le dijo Kouji, de nuevo con ese gesto de enfado que ponía a temblar a sus compañeros de sólo pensar en las cosas que estaría maquinando para sus adentros.

- Vamos, Kouji, cálmate - sonrió Takuya.

- Mhm... solo vístete, tengo hambre - Kouji se puso su pañuelo en la cabeza.

Takuya asistió, viendo de reojo a Kouichi. Al parecer no había pasado nada grave, aunque Kimura se veía rojo todavía... "Sobre Diethel-kun.." Kanbara sonrió levemente, esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

Los tres chicos salieron de la habitación y se encontraron a sus otros compañeros.

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Al fin no me ganas, Izumi! Yo también llegaré al restaurante, al mismo tiempo - rió Takuya, triunfante, mientras la chica sólo mostraba un gesto indefinido.

- No tenemos dinero - suspiró la niña.

- ¿¡¡Qué!!? - Takuya casi se fue de espaldas.

- Tendremos que pedirles dinero a los brujos esos que usan a los muertos que...

- Shamanes - corrigió Kouichi.

- ¡¡Eso!! - sonrió Junpei, poniendo una de sus manos en la nuca.

- Ayyy... yo espero que traigan para darnos, porque me muero de hambre, la verdad - Izumi caminó hacia la salida, siendo acompañada por sus compañeros

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡A comer!! - gritó Horo Horo, mientras empezaba con su desayuno.

- Qué escándaloso eres - dijo Ren, tomando su leche.

- ¿Y qué? ¿¡Quieres venir a callarme!?

- ¡¡¡No habría ningún problema en ello!!!

- Cállense - y así pasó. Anna Kyouyama había hablado.

Los shamanes estaban más relajados ahora. Nada de Hao, nada de los odiosos X-Laws, y los elegidos aún no llegaba para hacer más alboroto del que ellos causaban.

- Tamao, te noto rara - Yoh la miró entre bocado y bocado.

- ¡Ah! ¡¡No es nada, joven Yoh!! - Tamao sacudió la cabeza, completamente roja, mientras Anna apenas emitía un suspiro.

- ¿Ustedes saben desde cuándo le ha regresado el trauma a Ryu? - comentó Manta, por lo bajo.

Sí, Ryu con su espada de madera estaba apartado del grupo, con una atmósfera sombría. Aún no procesaba todo sobre los X-Laws y Lyserg (acción retardada). No podía creer que alguien tan lindo y tierno como Lyserg podía estar con tipos como los X-Laws.

- ¿Y no hay peleas para hoy? - interrumpió Chocolove, ansioso de llamar la atención mientras se le ocurriera algún comentario ingenioso.

- No, parece que no - Pirika revisó el oráculo de su hermano, ya que Horo Horo estaba más interesado en su comida.

- ¡¡Qué bien!! Un descanso - suspiró felizmente Yoh.

- Si tú siempre estás descansando, Yoh - dijo Ren, harto de que la gente hablara mientras tomaba el alimento más importante del día.

- Ji, ji, ji. pueda que sea verdad - dijo Asakura.

- Entrenaremos desde temprano hoy.

- Noooo... Annaaaa!!!

Yoh derramaba lágrimas de tristeza mientras Tamao no dejaba de ver a la puerta de entrada, esperando quién-sabe-qué-cosa.

- Tengo que ir a ver a los chicos - Fausto se puso de pie, acompañado de su Eliza - Tengo que revisar a Kimura.

- Sí, es cierto - el semblante de Yoh cambió de inmediato.

- ¿Y verás a ese tal Kanbara? - preguntó Horo Horo - Tengo cuentas pendientes con él.

- ¿Sobre qué cuentas?

- Bueno, es que él nos vió a mí y a... ¡¡AAAHH!!! - Horo Horo no pudo continuar porque Ren le había dado un puntapie muy fuerte, haciendo que el de cabello celeste recapacitara - No, nada, sólo quiero verlo, ja, ja, ja - rió estúpidamente mientras Ren trataba de verse más apartado que antes.

- Yo pienso que todos son muy agradables - sonrió Yoh - ¿no lo crees, Tamao?

- ¡¡¿Ah?!! ¡¡Sí!! Claro, joven Yoh.

- Pues ahí vienen, puedo sentirlo - murmuró Anna, mientras se llevaba su vaso con té a los labios.

- ¡¡Asakura-kun!!

- Ah, Orimoto-san

Ahora sí, tenían que verse muy muertos de hambre... o al menos confiar en los encantos de Izumi, eso ya les había funcionado antes.

- Asakura... verás... es que... nosotros... ji, ji

- No tenemos dinero, niña - dijo Anna, con su típico tono de voz.

- ¡¡Nadie te está preguntando a ti!! - gritó Izumi, mientras, sí, Junpei la sostenía.

- Lo siento, Orimoto-san, de verdad no tenemos dinero - sonrió Yoh, apenado.

Izumi observó a todos los de la mesa, todos negaron, claro, algunos fueron más corteses que otros al decir que no, pero algo era seguro. Se quedaban sin desayunar hoy.

- Ayyy... - suspiraron los elegidos.

- Kimura-kun.

- ¿Sí?

Fausto observó al chico, su gesto, que casi siempre era serio e indefinido, cambió a uno muy sorprendido al ver al chico de pie, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Cómo puedes salir de la cama así? - Fausto se movía rápidamente, revisando cada una de las partes de Kouichi, así de pie, demasiado interesado en su descubrimiento.

- Pues, ya me siento mucho mejor - Kouichi estaba rojo por el repentino interés.

- Yo también le dije que se quedara en cama, Fausto-san, pero parece que ya no tiene nada malo - comentó Kouji.

- Pe-pero... - Fausto salió corriendo del lugar, lo que hizo que muchas gotitas de sudor se dibujaran en la cabeza de los presentes.

- Mhm, bueno... pero nos quedaremos sin desayunar, qué mal - dijo Takuya, siendo apoyando por sus compañeros.

- Yo-yo tengo al-algo para ustedes - dijo una tímida voz.

- ¿En serio, señorita? - los ojos de Takuya brillaron al ver que Tamao sacaba una lonchera con varios platillos - ¡¡Muchas gracias!! - Kanbara extendió las manos, mas nada fue puesto en ellas.

- Eh, gracias - dijo Kouji, desorientado, mientras Tamao, completamente sonrojada, ponía el desayuno en sus manos, para la consternación de Takuya.

- Bueno, ¡qué delicia! ¡Hay qué comer! - pero Izumi le quitó los platillos a Kouji de las manos y corrió a la mesa más cercana.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Kouichi notó que Yoh no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Conocía esa mirada, lo estaban estudiando, pero no entendía por qué. Se sentía incómodo, pero no sabía si debía reclamar o no. De repente, Yoh le sonrió, muy animado, lo que hizo que Kouichi se confundiera más.

- Sé feliz - exclamó Yoh de repente, poniéndose de pie y llendo hacia afuera. Anna siguió con los ojos a su prometido, pero no dijo nada y siguió comiendo.

- ¡Kouichi! Date prisa o Takuya se lo comerá todo.

- ¿Yo? ¡¡Si tú eres una tragona, Izumi!!

- ¡¡Cállate!!

Kouichi le dirigió una última mirada al shaman que se alejaba y fue con sus amigos.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

El sol ya estaba en alto. El menor de los Asakura soltó un suspiro y siguió viendo al cielo. Todo tenía solución, al menos para él. Sólo quería seguir sonriendo y desearle la felicidad a las personas que quería.

- Aquí es.

Esa voz la conocía. Yoh bajó la mirada. ¿Lyserg...?

Diethel se encontró con la mirada de Yoh. Le incomodaba, le incomodaba, no quería seguir viéndolo. El inglés bajó la mirada, pero la chica que estaba a su lado lo jalaba hacia adelante.

- Yoh Asakura - dijo Jeanne, con su usual sonrisa vacía - Es un placer verte de nuevo.

- Sí, la última vez intentaron matarme, pero no hay rencores - rió Yoh, por costumbre.

Jeanne lo observó, indignada por alguien que tomaba las cosas tan a la ligera. Se acercó más a Lyserg, y le indicó que entraran al restaurante.

- Espera - Yoh detuvo a Lyserg - No entres así.

- No me toques, Asakura - le dijo Lyserg, tratando de sonar cortante.

- Lyserg, no es buena idea que entres así - le volvió a repetir Yoh.

- No quiero que me llames por mi nombre.. no hay confianza entre nosotros - Lyserg se zafó de Yoh, aunque todas las palabras que dijo en realidad no...

- Lyserg... - susurró Yoh... no podía evitarlo...

Se quedó ahí, esperando. Deseando que Lyserg no fuera tan estúpido como para... hacer lo que pensaba que haría.

Claro que cuando la singular pareja entró, las exclamaciones de asombro por parte de los amigos de Yoh no se hicieron esperar. Es decir, nunca se imaginaron que verían esa escena. No conociendo a Jeanne, la Doncella de Hierro. Jeanne sonrió de nuevo, ahora a los shamanes, pero su objetivo no eran ellos.

La chica de ojos rojizos se aproximó a la mesa de los elegidos, aunque ellos estaban más metidos en su guerra sin cuartel por la poca comida que Tamao les había regalado (¿a todos?).

Pero Kouichi de inmediato se dió cuenta. Sonreía. Lyserg ¡Era Lyserg! Estaba feliz pero... se veía tan diferente. No parecía el Lyserg que había compartido unas cuantas horas de sueño con él, pero sin duda unas de las más hermosas horas de toda la vida de Kimura. Su mirada se veía tan... ausente.

- Buenos días - Jeanne sabía los protocolos japoneses, se inclinó levemente, seguida por Lyserg, quien hizo una reverencia más pronunciada que su Doncella (*) - Soy la Doncella Jeanne, es un placer conocerlos - sonrió.

- Ah... sí, bueno, soy Orimoto Izumi - la chica recordó sus modales y se puso de pie para saludar de la misma manera.

- Himi Tomoki - sonrió el más pequeño, le parecía tan conocido ese chico...

- Shibayama Junpei.

- Kanbara Takuya - el castaño miró a Lyserg, estudiándolo, aunque bastante extrañado por la actitud tan diferente a la que Kouichi describía con tanta emoción.

- ... Minamoto Kouji - esa mirada de reproche, de estar alerta por si acaso el inglés tenía sólo un movimiento en falso y él... atacaría.

Kouichi parpadeaba, tratando de entender. No era el mismo Lyserg... tal vez lo habían secuestrado y habían puesto a alguien que se hiciera pasar por Lyserg... es que no se parecía nada al chico que había visto antes.

- .... Kimu... Kimura... - alcanzó a susurrar Kouichi, sin lograr que Lyserg lo viera - Kimura Kouichi.

- Lyserg Diethel - dijo, con voz cortante y fría. Kouichi se asustó.

- Bueno, ya con las respectivas presentaciones... hablemos de negocios - exclamó Jeanne, muy quitada de la pena, como si tuviera el mando de la situación todo el tiempo. Los elegidos la miraron, confundidos, aunque sus rostros mostraban toda gama de emociones.

Jeanne se sentó en la mesa, sin esperar a que alguien la invitara y empezó a hablar (con ese tono de voz tan monótono que tiene cuando habla de eso... ¿justicia?)

(_Kini: (respirando muy profundo) Aquí voy, deseénme suerte T__T (tema de "Misión Imposible")_)

- Ustedes son personas muy especiales, Lyserg me ha hablado de su manera de pelear. Si bien es cierto que perdieron en contra del equipo Estrella, con Hao al liderazgo, quiero que sepan que me tienen sorprendida - siguió con su sonrisa - Nosotros somos un grupo cuya misión es derrotar a Hao, como ustedes se han dado cuenta, Hao es muy poderoso y necesitamos ayuda para lograr derrotarlo, Hao es un asesino y tenemos que acabar con él con nuestro sacrificio. Quisiera que se unieran a nosotros para lograr nuestro cometido de una paz duradera para el mundo impartiendo nuestra justicia.

(_Kini: (dando resoplidos) ¡¡¡Ayyy!!! Como habla la maldita (empieza a darse golpes en la pantalla) O___O Bueno, esto sigue... ayyyy... nooooo ___)

- ¿Qué tipo de justicia? - preguntó Kouji, serio, como cuando hablaba de algo que realmente le molestaba.

Jeanne lo miró con sus grandes ojos rojos y trató de sonreír de nuevo, aunque le sacaba de quicio tener que batallar para convencer a alguien de que ella tenía la razón absoluta.

- La que sea necesaria con tal de derrotar a Hao - dijo ella, sin más preámbulo, provocando que Izumi ahogara un reclamo por la manera en que se expresaba.

- No creo que Hao valga la pena como para hacer tantos sacrificios - Izumi le dió un sorbo a su vaso con agua.

La Doncella sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Kouichi pudo ver la expresión de Lyserg también. Daba miedo...

- Ustedes aún no saben nada - Jeanne se tragó las malas palabras que estaba a punto de decir para poder convencerlos más fácil - Hao es un asesino que no le importa nada ni nadie, que mata indiscriminadamente. Y nuestro deber es derrotarlo.

Kouichi miró a Lyserg, pero el inglés no le dirigía la mirada. Quería saber... pero...

- ¿¡Por qué piensan que no sabemos!? ¡¡Peleamos contra él!! - gritó Takuya, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Por alguna razón inexplicable Hao no los mató - murmuró Lyserg - Corrieron con mucha suerte.

Kimura no lo soporó más y tomó a Lyserg por un brazo. Diethel lo miró, entre avergonzado y enojado.

- No digas eso, por favor... ¡me lastimas!

Todos guardaron silencio, incluso Kouji. Nunca se habría imaginado que su hermanito reaccionara de esa manera. Jeanne también estaba sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.

- No te entiendo - Lyserg se zafó - No me molestes.

- Pero... ¡Muy bien! - Kouichi golpeó la mesa con sus dos manos y se levantó.

- Kouichi - lo llamó Takuya, pero Kimura, si lo había escuchado, lo ignoró.

La chica de cabello gris vió como Lyserg se mordía dolorosamente el labio inferior. Ella mostró un gesto de enojo, pero continuó con la plática como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Entonces... ¿se unen con nosotros?

- Claro que no, niñita tonta... no nos involucraremos en sus estúpideces. Tenemos nuestros propios problemas - Kouji también se puso de pie, con esa cara de pocos amigos que tanto daba miedo - Además, ese tal Hao es mío - el chico de cabello largo se alejó.

- Váyase, por favor - pidió Tomoki - No nos interesa nada que tenga que ver con Hao.

- Sí - asistió Junpei - No queremos problemas.

Jeanne también dejó la mesa, muy ofendida.

- De acuerdo... ustedes también pagarán por sus pecados - hizo un movimiento teatral al darse la vuelta y su cabello se acomodó de nuevo en su lugar - Vámonos, Lyserg. O... no, espera... quédate mejor - Jeanne arqueó una ceja - Has lo que te pedí que hicieras.

Lyserg asistió, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué quería su Doncella. Pero trataría de cumplir, fuese lo que fuese.

La niña se alejó sola, en silencio, no sin antes dirigirles una mirada a los elegidos como última advertencia de que su decisión había sido la incorrecta y ahora pagarían las consecuencias.

- Diethel-kun - Takuya se enfrentó a Lyserg - ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?

- No sé de qué hablas, Kanbara.

- ¡No seas imbécil! - le gritó el chico, con lo cual logró que la mirada de Lyserg cambiara un poco, pero no retrocedió.

- Mira, también tengo cosas que hacer, no sólo estar escuchando las cosas que dicen ustedes - Diethel se dió la vuelta.

- Mi Lyserg... ha cambiado tanto... - lloró Ryu.

- ¿A cambiado? - preguntó Takuya.

- No se parece al Lyserg de antes, es todo - suspiró Horo Horo.

- ¿Y cómo era el Lyserg de antes?

Los shamanes se miraron entre sí y luego Ren empezó a contar...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Kouichi miraba el cielo. Otra vez... no podía creer lo que había pasado. Pero no podía excusarlo... aunque tampoco podía estar enojado con él.

- Kimura...

El chico volteó. Era él.

- Lyserg.

- No me llames así, por favor - Lyserg desvió la mirada. Se ponía nervioso, y no quería eso. Tenía que estar firme.

- No quiero, Lyserg, dime qué pasa.

- No sabes nada sobre mi pasado, Kimura...

- ¡¡Y no me importa!! Lyserg, yo sólo quiero ser tu amigo.

"Amigo..."

- Pues yo ya no quiero verte más.

- ¿Por qué? - le reclamó Kouichi, tratando de mantener la calma.

- Porque no quiero y ya.

Kouichi lo miró, pero no sabía si estar enojado o no. No, no podía. Aún Lyserg le provocaba un sentimiento que sentía en su estómago. Algo como... "mariposas en el estómago". Además, esa indecisión, el no mirarlo a los ojos. Se veía tan tierno. Hum, cosa rara, Lyserg le decía que no quería verlo nunca más y Kouichi sólo podía observar el rostro sonrojado de el chico.

No lo pensó más. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Lyserg trató de soltarse, pero al final lo dejó continuar. Quería que continuara. Quería estar así con Kouichi. Quería...

- Kouichi... - Lyserg estaba empezando a llorar - ¿Por... por qué lo haces más difícil...?

- Perdóname... ya te pedí perdón... no te vayas.

- No es... tu culpa - al fin, Lyseg lo vió a los ojos cuando Kouichi se decidió a soltarlo - Entiende, no puedo verte más.

- Dime por qué.

- No... y déjalo así... - Diethel le dió la espalda - Adiós, Kouichi.

- Adiós... no, adiós no...

Lyserg sonrió con tristeza, pero Kouichi no pudo verlo, mientras se alejaba para alcanzar a su Doncella.

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini: Ayyy... qué triste ¡___¡ (abraza a Raven) Me van a matar por este capítulo TT__TT

Lyserg: (abraza a Kouichi) Please, don't hate me ¡__¡

Kouichi: ¿Eh? ¿qué pasa? Vaya, me estás abrazando, ¡qué lindo! (lo abraza de vuelta, haciendo que Lyserg se sonroje más)

Kini: Escribir sobre Jeanne es la cosa más tortuosa que he hecho en mi vida (ni siquera escribir ese intento de violación de Ken ___) Necesito aire O__O

Lyserg: (tomando aire, también) Esto se enreda... se enreda... se enreda... en lugar de solucionarse ._.' Pero... veamos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo ñ_ñ

Kini: (*) Como nota, las reverencias en Japón, según tengo entendido, mientras más pronunciada es, mayor respeto se muestra, así que, ya ven, Lyserg es un niño muy respetuoso n_nU

Kouichi: (abraza a Lyserg de nuevo) ¡¡No se preocupen!! Todo estará bien, yo me ocuparé de matar a los X-Laws ^_~

Kini: Tú sólo, no... ¡Raven! ¡¡A pelear!!

Raven: ¡Shadow! (qué kawai le sale esa palabra *__*) Vámonos de aquí ¬__¬

Kini: ¿Pero por qué ¡__¡?

Raven: Tenemos que pelear, ¿no?

Kini: Eh, sí... pero ese es otro asunto (risa nerviosa) ¡¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!! ¡¡Shadow *___*!! Mi hermoso organoide *__* Tan lindo como su amo.

Lyserg: Review U_U

Kouichi: Sean considerados con la autora, está pasando por un momento depresivo ñ_ñ

Kini: Era Ac. Glutámico, ¿o era Aspártico @_@? ¡¡¡WUUAAAA!!!

Lyserg y Kouichi: Hasta el próximo capítulo n_n-


	8. Especial

(Se abre el telón... ambiente depresivo y negro)

Kini: _La oscuridad inunda el salón... el techo desaparece ante mis ojos y sólo se viste de negro el infinito... la muerte deja de tener significado... y ni siquiera toma el valor del descanso eterno que siempre he pensado que representa... el vacío... la soledad... la nada._

Lyserg y Kouichi: (aplaudiendo) ._.

Kouichi: Y dices que no sirves para el angst ñ_ñ

Kini: Bueno, pero, pero... el capítulo pasado se le acercó bastante O.o'

Lyserg: Conozco a alguien que siempre dice que todo estará bien ñ_ñU

Kini: ¡¡Ese es mi lema!! (luces alegres y música en ambiente) ¡Kawai! ¡Kawai!

Kouichi: Tienes esa chispa que alegra a la gente, Lyserg n_n

Lyserg: (sonrojo) Ay, no lo creo ñ_ñ'

Kini: Me gustaría que supieran como se tratan estos dos en privado, ya con más confianza XD ja, ja, ja, ja ¡¡Traje un vídeo!! Lo pondré al final ^_^UU

Lyserg: O///O ¡Dame eso!

Kouichi: Ooopss... o//o eso no lo deben de ver //

Kini: Por cierto que andaba haciendo uno de esos test enfermos que están todos extraños sobre Shaman King... ¿cuál es tu pareja predilecta? Y adivinen quienes me salieron...

Lyserg: ¡¡¡NO LO REPITAS ___!!!

Kouichi: (aún está en shock por el resultado) ...

Kini: (riendo) Bueno, bueno, no lo diré, al menos no antes de poner el video XD ¡¡Vamos a sus reviews, lectores :P!!

**_Saori_**

Lyserg: Ya ves lo que te pasa por mala ¬//¬

Kini: No... no me mates, Saori TT__TT es que no puedo evitarlo... ¡se ven tan lindos sufriendo! Snif, snif.

Lyserg: Pero sí eres sádica, Kini-san ¬//¬

Kini: Lo sé, lo admito ^o^ y ya dije por qué, se ven preciosos sufriendo ^_^

Kouichi: Este... gracias por los regalos de nuevo, Saori-san ñ//ñ, y, claro, cuando puedas y Kini-sensei pueda, ¡hablamos por msn! n_n-

Lyserg: (suspiro, seguido de una reverencia) Gracias por tus comentarios y por apoyarnos, Saori-san u.u-

**_Kanata_**

Kini: ¡¡Hey!! Hola, chico n_nU Tú conoces a Raven, es tan... bueno... silencioso... y lunático... y enfermo O.O... y asesino también, por cierto... pero es encantador, de todas maneras (y ahorita anda en cosas... ¬.¬ Ejem, confidenciales, ejem)

Lyserg: Otra persona que piensa que el capítulo anterior fue demasiado triste, Kini-san u//u

Kouichi: ¡¡Mi Lyserg!! ¡¡Haría lo que fuera por ti!! (abrazo)

Kini: Bueno... sí, pero... ¿Kouichi-kun en los X-Laws? O.o' Anda, me matarás si te digo que estaba pensando algo así, pero luego pensé... "ahora sí seré asesinada cruelmente por.. Saori U_U" Pero, haremos esto, Kouichi-kun lo pensará detenidamente... y puede que uno de sus ataques lo haga O_O

Lyserg: ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡No te atrevas _!! ¿Cómo pondrás a Kouichi con los X-Laws?

Kini: ¿Lo dices por Marco? Le tengo maquinado un futuro de muerte y destrucción...

Lyserg y Kouichi: O___O???

Kini: Es broma XDDD Tendré tu idea en mente y... ¡gracias por **Lysichi**! THANK YOU ^___^

Lyserg y Kouichi: ¿**_Lysichi_**? (sonrojo)

**_Isabel_**

Kini: Gracias, gracias, que bueno que te guste esta locura XD. Kouichi y Lyserg... hay una curiosa historia detrás de esta pareja ¬.¬'

Lyserg: Vamos, Kini-san, fue una locura momentánea que aumentaste y aumentaste... hasta llegar a esto == **_Amor en la oscuridad_** (¡Uno de los fics más raros que se han escrito en la historia!)

Kini: Bueno, es que admitirás que Crossover hay muchos, pero no recuerdo ninguno (que yo haya leído, claro T_T) que se centre en una pareja de dos animes distintos ¡y menos un shonen-ai ^_~! Además, casi todos son comedia y, ya ves, esto es una tragedia, my tiny boy ¬_¬

Kouichi: Arigatô ^_^ Kini-sensei promete escribir más y más y terminarlo.

Kini: De nuevo hablando por mí (suspiro) Anna, bueno, me pareció mal cambiarle su actitud, la chica es única por eso ^.^ Argh... Kouji cambiará un poco... bueno, después de que pase algo que... ¡no puedo contarles aún ^_^! ¡¡Yoh/Izumi!! Vaya, tienes buena intuición y eres una gran observadora... pero... no creo que me atreva a tocar la pareja Yoh/Anna (siento las miradas asesinas sobre mí T__T), aunque, miraditas y cosas así sí habrán ^_^ además, los dos se llevan muy bien, desde que empecé con eso de Kouichi y Lyserg pensé que Izumi se llevaría bien con Yoh... alguien parecido a Takuya, pero no tan presumido XD (perdón, Taku-chan, ¡sabes que te amo, aibou!)

Kouichi y Lyserg: Gracias por apoyarnos como pareja ^_^- (reverencia)

Lyserg: Si esto sigue así, lo podrás hacer semi-oficial, Kini-san n_n-

**_Nakuru Tsukishiro_**

Kouichi: No te preocupes, lo importante es haber leído la tragedia esta... creo ._.

Kini: ¡Takuya besando a Kouichi! Bueno, fue una de las aventuras de Taku-chan made in Kini-chan ^_^ (es que me encanta Takuya y Kouichi también, ja, ja) pero no nada más fue porque sí, ahora Takuya ayuda a Kouichi con Lyserg (digooo... los pobres necesitan a alguien que los apoye ¬_¬) ¡Los hago sufrir! Sí, por supuesto... es que son kawai sufriendo... pero, bueno, también son kawai felices ñ_ñ

Lyserg: Gracias por tus comentarios, Nakuru-san.

**_Naria Daidouji y May_**

Kini: ¡¡Guau!! Parece que todos me odian ^_^'

Lyserg: ¿Por qué será, Kini-san ¬.¬-?

Kini: Marco... Marco hará algo después, no lo puse nada más porque sí o por el mero placer de ver sufrir a Lyserg (bueno, tal vez sí XD, es broma ñ_ñ) Perdón por hacer sufrir a Lyserg, May, perdón por hacer sufrir a Kouichi, Naria... ¡pero es necesario! XD Pero no creo que Taku-chan quiera violar a Kouichi ñ_ñ'

Lyserg: Sadist... Sadist... Sadist...

Kouichi: No, para nada, yo no me enojo (apretando los puños...) Ah, ja, ja, ja... yo no me enojo `___´

Lyserg: Perdón es que... (sostiene a Kouichi) Kouichi es muy celoso.

Kouichi: ¡¿Y tú no?!... ¿Koukou? ¬.¬-

Lyserg: ¬_¬' Ok, lo acepto, los dos somos celosos...

**_La Llama_**

Kini: Sí, es que como entro tarde a clase esta semana, me la he pasado escribiendo XD. ¿Ya ves, my tiny boy? No todos quieren asesinarme de manera cruel.

Lyserg: Gracias por no odiarme U_U

Kini: Ja, ja, ja... Jeanne... Marco... ju, ju, ju... prácticaré mi sadismo con ellos también, don't worry... deberíamos hacer un club unido para matarlos *_* Sería genial, amiga mía. Aunque, si los matamos... ya no podremos hacer sufrir a Lyserg, así que mejor que sigan vivos por amor al arte ^_^ (ajá ñ_ñ) ¡¡Espero la continuación de tu fic!! Has lo que creas necesario ^_~ Sabes que iré a dejarte tu respectivo review *¬* Yeah, the english rocks!!

Kouichi: No te preocupes, Lyserg no se quedará solito... yo me encargaré de eso n_n-

Lyserg: o.o-

**_Silvia Barton y personalidades alternas_**

Kini: ¿Conmovieron a Sillyon? O.O' Apocalypsis now _!!! Je, guau, es sólo que no me lo esperaba XD Bueno, pues, por lo que sé de Lyserg, la venganza está por sobre todas las cosas, ¿ne? ñ_ñ' Qué bueno que les ha gustado, pero, cuidado, que la locura sí es contagiosa (comprobado :P)  Y lo que dices es muy cierto... por eso la pasión arde de esa manera entre los dos ¬.¬-

Kouichi y Lyserg: O_O-

Kini: Gracias por el review, chicas ^_^ claro, esto sigue y sigue... aunque se me hace raro que alguien diga que Lyserg le gana a Ren O.O aunque, sí... Hao sigue siendo sexy y encantadoramente malvado *¬* Sí, viva el sufrimiento ^O^!!

Lyserg: ¬_¬

Kini: ¡¡Vídeo!! ¡¡Vídeo!! ^O^

Lyserg: ¡No! ¡Kini-san! O//O

Kouichi: Kini-sensei T//T

Kini: ¡¡Al fic!! Y luego... ¡Vídeo! ¡Vídeo! ^O^ ¡¡Enjoy the fic!!

Atte: Kini-chan

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei,** no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**08- Especial**

- Kouichi - Takuya se acercó al chico de cabello oscuro.

Kimura se secó las lágrimas. Sólo podía pensar en el cuerpo de Lyserg cerca del suyo, dándole cálidez, estrechándolo muy fuerte, temblando, suplicante...

- ¿Estás bien?

El muchacho se volvió a su amigo, quiso sonreírle, pero no pudo.

- Takuya... - sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas otra vez, aunque intentara ocultarlo, ya no podía. El llanto lo traicionaba, por más que se frotara el rostro, por más que quisiera detenerlo. No podía.

- Kouichi... - el castaño lo miró con mucha tristeza.

Ya no podía soportalo. Kouichi se lanzó a los brazos de Takuya, dándole rienda suelta a su llanto, mientras empapaba la camisa del confundido líder de los elegidos. Kanbara acariciaba el cabello de su amigo para tranquilizarlo. Era cierto que Kouichi a veces reaccionaba de maneras extremas, pero jamás se imaginó verlo de esa manera.

- Todo estará bien... no te preocupes - le susurraba Kanbara pensando en lo idiota que era Diethel.

- No... no es su culpa -murmuró Kouichi, como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de Takuya - Yo sé que no lo es...

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? - preguntó Takuya, tratando de no sonar rudo.

- Porque... sé que no lo es... Yo... sé que él está pasando por un momento difícil de su vida...

- ¿Él te lo dijo?

- No... yo puedo sentirlo. Sus gestos, su manera de moverse... la forma en que usa sus manos para dar énfasis a lo que dice, la forma en que tiembla cuando habla... el brillo de sus ojos verdes...

- Vaya, lo tienes bien estudiado - Kanbara soltó una risita, pero de inmediato se tapó la boca, pensando que ya había metido la pata.

- Sí, así es - Kouichi sonrió con melancolía.

- ¿Y eso tan sólo en unos cuántos días?

Kimura no dijo nada, sólo seguía viendo al infinito mientras Takuya lo seguía abrazando. El viento mecía su cabello oscuro... el viento... helado... ¿qué no hacía calor ahí?

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Morphine salió a ver a su amo, la Doncella Jeanne había llegado hacía unos cuantos minutos y él no debía de tardar. Al fin vió su silueta, el hada estaba feliz, había llegado a salvo.

Pero de inmediato se dió cuenta. Se acercó alarmada hacia su joven amo. Estaba llorando. Ya lo había visto llorar antes, desde que era muy, muy pequeño, pero nunca lo había visto llorar así. Tenía una mano en su pecho, respiraba muy rápido. Casi parecía que le dolía, o que estaba sufriendo falta de aire. Quizá sí. Morphine trató de calmarlo, le acariciaba el cabello, lo obligaba a verla... la respiración del chico empezó a calmarse poco a poco, pero su llanto no cesó.

- Lo lastimé... Morphine... - se entregó a las lágrimas de nuevo - Yo no quería... ¡primero me mato antes que lastimarlo!

La chica negó, aterrada por lo que había dicho el shaman. Lyserg apretaba sus puños con fuerza, casi lastimándose. Estaba de rodillas, prácticamente tirado en el suelo, pero se puso de pie.

Se frotó la cara con fuerza. Tenía que olvidarlo. Lo había hecho, había logrado lo que se había propuesto. Sólo esperaba que Kouichi ahora lo odiara... para que ya no pensara más en él. Empezó a caminar muy despacio. Como lo esperaba, Marco estaba ahí, de pie, viéndolo.

Lyserg trató de pasar de largo, pero no lo logró. Marco lo atrapó por la cintura y de nuevo lo acercó a su rostro.

- ¿Rompiste con tu amante?

- Él nunca ha sido mi amante... y no me importa, si a eso se refiere.

Marco sonrió. Cerró los ojos, aspirando profundo sobre el cuello de Lyserg, quien sentía muchísimo asco. Pero ya no quería saber nada. Quería sólo acostarse y morirse de una buena vez. El adulto lo soltó, recuperando la compostura.

Jeanne había entrado en escena, sonreía como estúpida. Lyserg había perdido la fé en todo esto...

- ¿Cumpliste lo que te dije?

- No sé cuál era la misión, Doncella.

- Sedúcelo.

- ¿Disculpe? - Lyserg abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

- Ya te dije, sedúcelo, tráelo hasta acá, con nosotros, los que impartimos la justicia, Lyserg Diethel.

Lyserg no lo podía creer. Eso que le estaban pidiéndo. ¡Era imposible!

- Doncella Jeanne, si me permite intervenir... hay otras maneras de atraer a ese chico hacia nosotros, por la fuerza por ejemplo.

- ¿Acaso alguien pidió tu opinión, Marco?

- No, discúlpeme - incluso el chico notó el gesto de enfado de su superior.

- No puedo hacer eso... - murmuró Lyserg.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Él me odia... Doncella Jeanne, además, él no es fuerte, es un farsante - Diethel tenía toda la intención de marcharse justo en ese instante, pero la voz de Jeanne lo detuvo.

- Eso no me importa, traélo ahora mismo, Lyserg Diethel... o tú pagarás el castigo de esos pecadores - sentenció Jeanne, totalmente seria.

Lyserg se quedó en silencio. Todo eso era... estúpido. Sí, esa era la palabra... estúpido... Y no le importaba pagar el castigo ese.

- Si no lo traes... tu espíritu acompañante pagará las consecuencias - dijo Jeanne, ya casi completamente enfadada al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control.

- Morphine...

- Tengo el poder... para destruirla, Lyserg Diethel... lo sabes bien. Ahora, tráelo. Trae a Kimura Kouichi, el niño que fue capaz de lastimar a Hao - Jeanne se volvió hacia su Dama de Hierro.

Diethel sólo dió la vuelta. Interesante ironía. Le había dicho a Kouichi que no quería verlo nunca más... y ahora tenía que secuestrarlo para salvar a Morphine. Lyserg tomó la pistola que le había dado Marco. La miró detenidamente. Un viento helado revolvía sus cabellos.

Helado... Y parecía que hacía tanto calor hacía tan poco tiempo...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿Tú sabes dónde puedo localizar a Hao, verdad?

Anna le dirigió una mirada indefinida a Kouji Minamoto, el insolente que se atrevía a hablarle cuando ella estaba descansando.

- ¿Y por qué crees que yo lo sé? - le contestó la rubia, con desdén.

- Porque parece que eres mucho más fuerte que todos estos imbéciles - sonrió Kouji, malicioso.

- Hummm... sabes lamer las botas demasiado bien, Minamoto - dijo la chica, devolviéndole una mirada silimar - Hao, nadie sabe en donde está, él sólo viene cuando algo interesante para él sucede y eso es todo, ni siquiera Yoh puede saberlo.

- ¿Yoh? ¿Ese tonto de Asakura?

Anna frunció el ceño, pero no defendió a su prometido.

- Eso es porque son gemelos - resopló la chica, acomódandose en su silla.

- Ah, eso lo explica - suspiró Kouji - El mismo apellido, por supuesto...

- Pero sin embargo, Kimura y tú no tienen los mismos apellidos - señaló Anna.

- Oh... esa es una larga historia - suspiró Kouji - De todas maneras, yo derrotaré a Hao por lo que le hizo a mi hermano.

- Te doy un consejo Minamoto, si quieres que tu cabeza siga unida a tu cuerpo. Hao no es un oponente fácil y sólo el Shaman King podrá derrotarlo, y eso quiere decir que Yoh es el indicado.

Kouji miró a Yoh, un desdichado chico que hacía equilibrios con tres cubos llenos de agua y al mismo tiempo caminaba por una pequeña cuerda. Una gotita de sudor se dibujó en la cabeza de Kouji.

- Tendrás que enfrentarlo por tu cuenta, si quieres - le dijo Kyouyama - Pero te aseguro que no saldrás con vida, Minamoto.

El chico le sonrió, divertido. Lo estaban retando y a él le encantaba jugar a los retos. Un viento helado... que provocó que Yoh perdiera el equilibrio y acabara completamente empapado, al tiempo que Anna lo regañaba por ser tan descuidado y le ordenara empezar desde el principio.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Toma - Takuya le extendió una toalla a Kouichi para que pudiera limpiarse le cara.

- Gracias - sonrió Kimura.

- Kouichi, te quiero hablar de él...

- ¿De Lyserg?

- Sí - asistió Kanbara.

Kimura guardó silencio. Esperando un sermón sobre el carácter de Lyserg, lo frío y cortante que era, y cualquier cosa que Kouichi identificaba más que nada como una defensa en contra del mundo exterior.

- Lyserg Diethel... De Inglaterra... Un shaman que usa la Radiestecia... - Takuya sostenía una simpática libreta, pero después la tiró a un lado - Generalidades.

- Ah - dijo Kouichi, con una gota de sudor - Pensé que era sobre otro tipo de cosas - rió, nervioso.

- No, escucha... lo que me contaron acerca de Diethel-kun - Kanbara se acercó al otro chico - Parece que tienes un sexto sentido, Kouichi. Según las descripciones de sus amigos... Diethel-kun es una persona buena, tranquila, solitaria, amable, que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos.

Kouichi sintió como se sonrojaba. Sí, eso era lo que siempre había pensado de Lyserg... bueno, más o menos.

- Pero... también... inseguro, con baja autoestima, con un carácter cambiante, y, sobre todo, con una manera peculiar de conseguir amigos y...

- ¿Y?

- ... Su único objetivo es vengarse de Hao porque ese shaman que casi nos mata... bueno, asesinó a sus padres.

El joven Kimura sintió que se vaciaba un balde de agua fría sobre él. Por eso esa desesperación. Por eso esa manera tan insistente de pedirle que no peleara contra Hao... No quería perderlo...

Se puso de pie, apretando los puños.

- Maldita sea... - susurró el chico, como si hubiera sido él el asesino de los padres de Lyserg - Por supuesto, por eso está con los X-Laws... su objetivo es acabar con Hao.

- Y lo entiendo, Kouichi, pero la manera de hacerlo no es la correcta - señaló Takuya, preocupado por la expresión del chico de cabello oscuro.

- No, en realidad no entendemos nada.

Ambos se miraron. Takuya entendía lo que pensaba Kouichi, más no sabía cómo descifrarlo. Más bien, era que nunca había visto a alguien tan preocupado por otra persona. Era cierto que, como elegidos, todos se preocupaban por todos y eran muy buenos amigos. Y eso que Kouichi, con el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, sabía que era más bien serio y reservado, que no hablaba a menos de que alguien pidiera su opinión. Eso... carácter cambiante... justo igual a... Conocer a Diethel lo había cambiado. Ahora sonreía más.... aunque también sufría...

Kouichi abrió la ventana.

- Brrr... ¿desde cuándo hace tanto frío?

- No lo sé... estamos en el desierto... a mí también se me hace raro - dijo Kouichi, mientras sentía como el viento lo acariciaba. Dolía.

- ¿Irás por él, Kouichi?

- En verdad no lo sé... - suspiró Kimura - Dijo que no quería verme y yo no quiero meterlo en problemas.

- ¡¡¿Ah?!! Pero no puedes dejarlo así como así... digo... si es que piensas que de verdad es la mitad que te falta.

- Je, je, hablas como si fuera uno de mis digi-spirits, Takuya - sonrió el chico, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

- No, nada qué ver - Takuya sacó ligeramente la lengua, mientras guiñaba un ojo.

- Ay, Takuya - Kouichi sonrió también - Sabes... haría lo que fuera... incluso unirme a los X-Laws...

- ¿Qué? ¡¡No digas estúpideces!! Esos tipos no son buenos, además, Kouji te va a matar por eso si te atreves tan siquiera a mencionárselo.

- No me importa Kouji - Kimura se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, mientras el castaño lo veía, sorprendido - Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea... te lo juro - bajó la mirada.

- Piensa bien lo que haces... sí, ya sé... no soy nadie como para decirte ese tipo de consejo pero... no te arriesgues - Takuya se acercó a él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- No te preocupes... estaré bien - Kouichi cerró los ojos, sonriente, aún y cuando ese viento tan congelante fuera tan molesto para él.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Lyserg examinaba su pistola. La veía, la tocaba, la exploraba... volvía a mirar... Parecía muy interesado en el arma que su superior Marco le había regalado desde hacía tiempo. Marco... un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Guardó la pistola y siguió caminando hacia la ciudad. Tal vez, tendría que ir hasta el cuarto de Kouichi como la otra vez... pero... ¿qué tal si Kouji estaba ahí? Sería mucho más difícil.

Además, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Iba a entregar a un inocente a los X-Laws. Sabía que Kouichi rechazaría la oportunidad de pertenecer a su grupo. Después de todo, eran tan distintos. Kimura sí merecía vivir, él...

El ambiente era frío... no lo entendía. Estaban en el desierto... ¿o acaso había perdido el sentido del tacto y así se sentía? No, no era eso. Al restaurante... ¿a dónde más? Tenía que convencerlo... o llevárselo así como así. No sabía ya nada. Todo lo hacía de forma mecánica. Ya no importaba.

- Lyserg...

Diethel vió al frente. No se había dado cuenta. Yoh Asakura frente a él. Estaba ligeramente sudado, seguramente después de haber entrenado arduamente. Lo miraba con sus grandes ojos negros. Trató de romper el vínculo de la mirada del shaman japonés.

- Escucha - Yoh se interpuso.

- Quítate, Asakura.

- No... Y deja de fingir conmigo, Lyserg... La Doncella de Hierro no está ahora aquí.

Lyserg se quedó sorprendido. Yoh lo veía severamente. Yoh... siempre Yoh...

- Tengo una misión...

- Sí, lo sé. pero primero escúchame... ¿_Él es la persona  justo para ti_(*)?

El inglés se sorprendió, dió varios pasos hacia atrás. No salía de su asombro...

- Yoh... Yoh... - murmuraba el joven shaman de ojos verdes - ¿cómo...? ¿cómo...?

- Pensaste que lo olvidaría, ¿verdad? - sonrió Yoh - Pues no, no lo he olvidado... _Someone just for me_(*), no, amigo mío.

Las lágrimas empezaban a traicionarlo.

- Yoh... Yoh...

- No te preocupes... desahógate... - Asakura lo abrazó tiernamente, mientras Lyserg se entregaba al llanto, apretando muy fuerte las ropas de Yoh.

- No sé... no sé... - tomó aire - No quiero que le pase nada...

- Pero si esa es tu persona especial, Lyserg... - Yoh lo separó delicadamente - Tienes que luchar por él, ¿no crees? - Yoh emitió su usual risita, provocando que Lyserg sonriera ligeramente.

- Ahh... no es tan fácil - Diethel se quitaba las lágrimas con la palma de sus manos - Porque Hao y... mis padres... y...

- ... Venganza...

Lyserg asistió muy despacio, mientras Yoh apoyaba sus manos en los hombros del chico.

- No sirve... lo mejor de este mundo es vivir tranquilo y con felicidad, Lyserg... Quiero que seas muy feliz, ya te lo había dicho, ¿verdad? - Yoh sonrió con tristeza.

- Sí...

- Tú eres dueño de tu vida y de tus decisiones... sólo piensa... Piensa en lo que quieres de verdad, _"ai ga areba nandemo dekiru _(**)_"_

El de ojos verdes sonrió, sonrojado. Yoh se acercó aún más a él y le dió un beso en la frente.

- Sigue tu corazón, Lyserg.

- Yoh... no puedo decirle... corre un gran peligro - las lágrimas de nuevo amenazaban por salir, pero Asakura las limpió de sus ojos antes de que cayeran por sus mejillas.

- Has lo que tengas qué hacer... - Yoh se puso de pie - Detesto dejarte, pero Annita me va a matar si no llego a la práctica a la hora que ella me pidió - sonrió, aunque su rostro reflejaba una gran angustia.

- Sí - rió Lyserg - Kyouyama-san... Espero que sean muy felices, Yoh.

Asakura le sonrió.

- Por cierto, perdó... - Yoh lo hizo callar con un gesto.

- No te preocupes, todos tratamos de sobrevivir a nuestro modo... suerte...

Lyserg asistió, más animado, pero...

Tanto frío... demasiado frío en el ambiente... La Venganza... La Venganza

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡Digi-spirit digivolves a... WOLFMON!!

Wolfmon destruyó cuanto se encontraba a su paso, entrenando una y otra vez.

- Ugh... - Wolfmon perdió la digievolución, mientras Kouji emitía gemidos ahogados de dolor. Su brazo... su brazo... ¡Diablos! Hacía tiempo que había aventado el yeso lejos, aún y cuando Fausto había tratado de impedírselo. Pero Minamoto era terco.

- No lo hiciste bien, hazlo de nuevo.

Minamoto le dirigió una mirada a la chica. Anna Kyouyama lo miraba, seria, amenazante. Entrenadora. Kouji dió un resoplido y volvió a transformarse...

- ¡¡... KENDOGARURUMON!!

El frío le hacía perder la concentración, le lastimaba las heridas... ¡el frío!

Perdió la digievolución de nuevo, cayendo al suelo, respirando con rápidez.

- Mal... - dijo Anna de nuevo, sin preocuparse por el estado de Kouji.

- Maldición... maldición...

- Así no podrás derrotar a Hao, Minamoto - le reclamó Anna, poniéndose cerca de él.

- Ahh... ahh... lo sé... - le ardía... sabía que se lastimaría más, pero no estaba dispuesto a retroceder.

Kyouyama era una entrenadora estricta, ahora entendía por qué ese tonto de Asakura siempre se quejaba por el entrenamiento. Pero a él no le importaba qué tan difícil fuera todo... Mataría a Hao por lo que había hecho, no le daría la oportunidad de lastimarlo de nuevo. Tampoco le importaba si salvaba o no el mundo al matar al shaman, sólo quería vengarse.... por hacerlo pasar el rídiculo y por lastimar a su hermano.

- Entrena más duro, Minamoto y tal vez no mueras en los primeros 5 segundos de haber empezado con el combate.

- Ugh... no pienses que soy como el débil de tu prometido, Kyouyama...

- Demuéstralo.

Kouji se puso de pie... digievolución tras diegievolución... pérdida, al suelo, levantarse de nuevo, al suelo otra vez... Estaba cansado...  El brazo le dolía, aún más que antes. El viento helado no lo ayudaba mucho.

- ¡Hola, Anna! Ya llegué - saludó el prometido de la chica.

- Muy bien, ahora podemos empezar a entrenar de nuevo...

- Ayy... Annaaa... ¿hum?

Yoh corrió hacia Kouji, quien estaba en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien, Minamoto? - preguntó el shaman, preocupado.

- A-Apártate... tengo que seguir... ¡¡Kyouyama!!

La muchacha lo miró con los ojos vacíos. Minamoto Kimura... un chico interesante... bastante diferente a Yoh... Pero, si se enfrentaba a Hao... estaba muerto.

Una sombra miró a Minamoto.

- Joven Kouji... - suspiró la chica que estaba entre las sombras, mientas sostenía una tabla con forma de corazón y el viento frío juguetaba con sus cabellos rosados...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡Kouichi!! Vamos a pasear, ¿sí? - Takuya se prendió del brazo de su melancólico amigo.

- Eh... no, gracias, Takuya - el chico trató de sonreír de manera amable, pero no le salía igual que antes.

- Oh, vamos, vamos, mi querido Kouichi - el líder de los elegidos haría lo que fuera con tal de sacarlo de la depresión. 

- Está bien... - Kimura soltó un suspiro mientras se dejaba conducir por Kanbara.

Caminaban por la calle, en silencio.

- ¡¡Eh, Takuya!! Ven, tengo algo que contarte... es importante - era Izumi, y se veía extraña... como si estuviera tramando algo...

- ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó Takuya...

- Nada... es sólo que tengo una estupenda idea para hacer dinero - sonrió, maliciosa.

- Ahhh... ¿qué podrá... ser? - varias gotitas de sudor se dibujaron en su rostro.

- Es algo... interesante... ¿nos disculpas, Kouichi? - Izumi ya arrastraba a Takuya lejos de ahí, mientras el chico le pedía ayuda a gritos a Kimura, quien sólo sonreía, nervioso. Sabía lo que pasaría si se metía con Izumi y alguno de sus planes.

Kouichi suspiró. No le caería mal caminar un rato a solas... pero, por más que trataba de pensar en otra cosa, siempre aparecía él en sus pensamientos...

- Lyserg...

- ... ¿Kouichi?

El destino se burlaba de Kimura, al parecer. La persona que no salía de su mente estaba justo frente a él. No sabía si agradecer o maldecir...

- Pensé que... - el de ojos azules se detuvo. Los ojos de Lyserg... vacíos como cuando lo vió con esa muchacha de nombre Jeanne.

No dijeron nada más, pero de pronto, Lyserg hizo un rápido movimiento. La pistola que le dió Marco. Ahora le apuntaba a Kouichi con el arma. El elegido se quedó en shock, buscando una explicación a ese comportamiento...

- Entrégate - le dijo Diethel, con un tono de voz que Kouichi jamás se imaginó que utilizaría.

- Lyserg... sabes que no es necesario que hagas esto... - Kimura sonrió con tristeza - Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras - levantó sus brazos, entregándose prácticamente a la muerte si el shaman jalaba del gatillo.

El japonés empezó a acercarse, con los brazos arriba, mostrando que no estaba armado y que ni siquiera tomaría su digivice para defenderse. Ahora Lyserg era el que trataba de retroceder... Venganza... venganza... No.

- Kouichi, no hagas eso... - Diethel empezó a temblar, con el arma aún en sus manos - No quiero que te entregues...

- ¿Entonces por qué me lo pediste...?

- Yo... no quiero lastimarte pero... mi vengan...

- Hao.

Lyserg lo miró detenidamente.

- Lo sé, Lyserg... y lo siento mucho - dijo Kouichi, con un gesto de dolor bastante notable - Y también sé que todo lo que haces... lo haces para llevar a cabo tus objetivos. No puedo oponerme a eso, Lyserg, has lo que tengas que hacer.

Para ese momento, Kouichi ya estaba muy cerca de Lyserg. El arma apuntaba justo a su frente. Dispara... alivia su sufrimiento. Si está en los X-Laws... sólo lo utilizarán, pero, si lo deja con vida... los mismos sirvientes de Dios se encargarán de matarlo... y perderás a Morphine.

Silencio... Kouichi cerró los ojos. Pero los abrió de inmediato cuando oyó un golpe seco. Lyserg había tirado su arma lejos y empezó a llorar desconsolado.

- ¡No puedo! ¡Maldita sea! No puedo... - se dirigió a Kouichi - ¿¡No entiendes!? ¡¡Estás en peligro!! En un gran peligro... ¡¡Ellos te matarán!! ¡¡Te matarán si no te unes a ellos!! ¡No quiero que pase eso!

Kimura lo miró, sorprendido, mientras Lyserg seguía gritando cosas por el estilo. Seguía de pie, pero, en cualquier momento caería... El inglés se calmó... seguía murmurando lo mismo, cada vez más débil... las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Kouichi sólo lo observaba.

Pero luego lo tomó de los hombros, su barbilla tocaba la frente del shaman. Su cabello tan suave... seguía temblando, seguía llorando... seguía murmurando...

- No quiero perderte... no a ti...

El elegido estaba sorprendido. Pero no podía evitar disfrutarlo, estaban tan cerca ahora. Podía sentir su cuerpo cálido, su cabello en su rostro, su aroma... demasiado cerca.

Ya no lo resistía.

Fue un movimiento rápido, no lo pensó demasiado. Ni siquiera quitó las manos de los hombros del joven shaman. Lyserg se sorprendió mucho... Los labios de Kouichi estaban sobre los suyos, lo estaba besando... Kouichii... 

Imposible. Debe ser un sueño.

Pero, si era un sueño, se sentía maravilloso. Lyserg correspondió al beso, lo mejor que pudo. Sus labios unidos, después sus lenguas... Kouichi tomó el rostro del inglés con sus manos para continuar unidos... Caricias, abrazos... Así debió haber sido siempre...

El viento frío revolvió el cabello de los chicos, que aún no separaban sus labios...

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini: ¡¡Kawaiiii!! ¡Al fin! ¡¡Que por eso escribí este fic!! *__*

Lyserg: ¡¡¿Eh?!! Guau... vaya (sonrojo)

Kouichi: Ji, ji... ñ//ñ

Kini: Bueno, creo que se acabó el fic (guarda sus notas, muy seria, mientras Kouichi y Lyserg la miran confundidos) ¡¡¡O eso quisieran oír!!! JA, JA, JA, JA... ¿creen en los Happy End tan pronto? Jua, jua, jua ^_^UUU

Lyserg: ¿Qué O_O?

Kouichi: Nadie te hubiera perdonado que acabaras así el fic, Kini-sensei U//U

Kini: Pero, bueno, hicieron un gran paso... ¡Se besaron! ¡¿Leyeron?! B-E-S-O!!! Beso!! Beso!! Beso!!! (Empieza saltar como loca, pero luego se sienta) Escribir besos no se me da ¬_¬' Prefiero escribir sobre torturas *_* (se truena los dedos y empieza a tomar notas para su próximo capítulo).

Lyserg: Bueno... este, gracias por venir leyendo a este capítulo n_n-

Kouichi: Sí, según Kini-sensei, aún no se termina, así que esperamos que nos sigan apoyando ^_^

Kini: Oigan... no crean que se me ha olvidado el vídeo ¬___¬

Kouichi y Lyserg: O__O-

Kini: Pero lo pondré después, cuando se acabe la primera parte de mi fic ^_^ (es que lo tengo dividido en dos partes ^o~) Por cierto, **_La Llama_**, coincido con lo que dices, yo pensé que nadie iba a leer mi fic, precisamente porque se trata de Lyserg o_o', de hecho, pensé que nada más iban a leer el primer capítulo por curiosidad, luego cuando se enteraran de la pareja me iban a enviar insultos, hasta de lo que me iba a morir pues O_O' me deja sorprendida que haya tantos admiradores de Lyserg por aquí, yo también pensé que el chico era odiado por muchas (aunque de hecho lo es)

Kouichi: ¿Pero cómo alguien puede odiar a Lyserg? ¡¡Qué torpes ¬_¬!!

Kini: Bueno, te daría las razones que he leído, infundadas por cierto o.o creo que Lyserg es un personaje muy cambiante y debes de tener mucha paciencia con él, ¿u odiarían a Ren sólo porque sufrió mucho? Ne, ¿verdad? Todos tomamos decisiones equivocadas y la regamos, de hecho, por eso me gustó Lyserg, porque es uno de los personajes más "humanos" que he visto en la serie ^_^UU

Lyserg: Vaya, jamás me hubiera imaginado que piensas así de mí, Kini-san...

Kini: Ji, ji... aclaraciones antes de irme, que he hablado mucho ¬_¬ (*) "_Someone just for me"_ (que yo traduje como "La persona justo para mí" aunque como Yoh lo dice en tercera persona, pues, "La persona justo para ti" ^_^') es una frase que aparece mucho en _Chobits_ un manga de las diosas de CLAMP *¬* la utilicé porque me gusta mucho y, todavía tienen qué saber por qué Yoh sabe cosas que nosotros no sabemos ¬_¬ Ejem (**) "_ai ga areba nandemo dekiru" _la frase que le dice Yoh a Lyserg, significa (me matarán por cursi ahora ¬_¬) _"El amor lo puede todo"_ y ya, creo que es todo por hoy ¡Gracias por leer! Lean el fic de **_La Llama_** y disfruten sufriendo *_* Hasta el próximo capítulo ¿Quién besará a quien ahora? ^_~

Kouichi y Lyserg: ._. - Matta ne?


	9. Atrapado

(¡¡¡Abran el telón XD!!!)}

Kini: Jellou!!! ¿Alguien como yo piensa que es hora de volver a la tortura *_*?

Lyserg: Te están quedando muy bien las escenas tiernas y lindas... ¿por qué arrinuarlas? ~_~'

Kouichi: ¡Kini-sensei! ^_^ ¿Qué otras locuras nos tienes planeadas?

Kini: Well... les diré... Tal vez ese beso pudo haber sido falso ¬_¬'

Lyserg: ¿Un sueño o__O'?

Kouichi: ¿Una alucinación O___O?

Kini: Ne, ne, una actuación ¬__¬

Kouichi: ¡¿Actuación O__O?!

Lyserg: ¡¡¿No pensarás que yo...?!! Espera... ¡Sí lo piensas! KINI-SAN __!!!

Kini: ¡¡Mira, Raven matando a Van *_*!! (Zoids por televisión) ¡¡Sí!! Mátalo, Raven *__* ¡¡Tú eres un sádico como yop!! ¡¡Qué lindo encontrarse con alguien de tu especie *__*!! ¡Y es que Van también me gusta mucho! ¡¡Qué sufra!! ¡¡Qué sufra, Raven!! *O*

Lyserg: ¬_¬' ... U_U'

Kouichi: No te preocupes, aunque haya sido actuado... debo decir que actuas muy bien... (acercándose)

Lyserg: Kouichi...

(Escena melosa, con fondo rosado y estrellitas brillantes, donde los chicos se ven con unas sonrisas soñadoras mientras Kini sigue apoyando la matanza que realiza Raven por TV)

**_Kanata_**

Kini: (comiendo palomitas mientras aparta la mirada de la TV por un instante) ¡Vaya, jamás pensé que te sorprendería! Pero sí, Kouji hace muchas locuras en este fic, y esta es una de sus más grandes... no tendrá que preocuparse por Hao, ¡¡Anna lo matará primero ^_^!! Bueno, pelea contra Hao sí habrá (por fuerza) pero, bueno, pondremos en práctica algo que me dijiste ^.^ ... ¡¡Gracias por el review, chico! ¡Y suerte con tu fic, que está buenísimo ^_^! Por cierto, una fe de erratas ¬_¬' Este... escribí "Minamoto Kimura" cuando era "Minamoto Kouji" la verdad no me dí cuenta hasta que subí el fic O__O, nada más que como batallo mucho para subir los fics, ya no me dió por cambiarlo ¬_¬' ¡¡Sorry me!! Después de todo, no soy perfecta ñ_ñ.

**_La Llama_**

Kini: ¡¡Amiga!! ¡Qué milagro XD! Los mails con review me están fallando, maldita sea... bueno, te contesto... Sí, BESO al fin (no sabes cuántas veces le dí la vuelta al cuarto para saber cómo lo iba a escribir... pobre Morphine, pero Kouichi ahora fue primero [o más bien la calentura XD]) ¡¡Verlo sufrir!! No creas que lo dejaré tan fácil, pobre inocente, ja, ja (Lyserg aún está con Kouichi y su escena aparte del mundo ^_^) Marco regresa en este capítulo, muy sulfurado, por cierto, pero aún no has visto nada XD. No te preocupes, de hecho, cuando leí tu fic pensé lo mismo, dije, Yuzu se va a enojar conmigo porque lo que tengo planeado hacer en el fic se parece un poco al fic de ella O.o', perooo... tu fic es único y especial y maneja un tema muy difícil, como lo es una relación de ese tipo ._.U (y es Hao/Lyserg... ji, ji... espera a ver... algo que no puedo decir aún, ¡rayos! _) y en este fic, bueno, Lyserg le tiene miedo a Marco, pero no le tiene terror como en el tuyo (algo muy grave le ha de estar haciendo a cada momento O_O' ¡¡No puedo esperar para enterarme!!) además... ¡ayy! No puedo decirte _. Espera unos capítulos más y verás una escena medio fuerte O_O' ¡¡Gracias por el review!! Avísame cuando subas tu próximo capítulo, ¡iré a leer de inmediato! ^_^

**_shamanhoro_**

Kini: A ver... te diré... mhm ^_^ Gracias por los comentarios, y por decirme que esta locura está quedando bien ^o^ y yep, lo pienso terminar n_nU Las parejas... estaría muy revuelto explicarte, pero, vale, lo trataré de hacer... aquí vamos - A Kouichi le gusta Lyserg, y a Lyserg le gusta Kouichi (Lysichi *O*), Kouji le tiene un cariño obsesivo a su hermano (por lo pronto), a Takuya le gusta... ehmm... digamos que le tiene mucha estima a Kouichi, pero que le gusta otra persona ^_^, Izumi quiere a Yoh, pero le gusta más otra persona ^o^, Yoh está con Anna y creo que eso se queda así ~_~', pero Yoh también tiene a otra persona que quiere (aparte de Izumi), Horo está con Ren y Ren con Horo (qué kawai ^_^), Hao... es Hao, todavía no pongo mucho sobre él ¬_¬', yep, a Tamao le gusta Kouji, pero quién sabe si le diga ñ_ñU, Marco quiere con Lyserg (pederasta de... Ok, me calmo ñ_ñ), Jeanne anda con Lyserg porque le gusta molestar _, como rivales, están Takuya y Horo, que no sé por qué se agarraron tanto odio o.o y Ren y Kouji (es que se parecen tanto XD, bueno, no mucho o.o) ¿quién más me falta o_O?, creo que es todo ¿o no? Es que me gusta revolver las cosas (sí, se revolverán más aún ^O^)... y pienso que esto te dejó más confundido ¬_¬' ... de todas maneras, gracias por el review ^_^U.

**_Isabel_**

Kini: ¡Hey, chica! ^_^ Gracias por escribir de nuevo XD, ji, ji, te debo confesar, decir, explicar... yo soy un salmón, ¡siempre voy contra la corriente! Sí, juego diciendo que me van a matar y que me van a odiar, peroo *_* creéme que si de repente alguien me dice que odia mi fic porque soy una torturadora, yo le sonreiré y le diré "That's me!!". Je, je, no, no escribo lo que me piden o lo que los lectores quieren leer (sino, creéme, que ya hubiera puesto escenas de lo más lindas y tiernas o hubiera dejado las parejas que me pidieron en los primeros reviews (Koukou, sobre todo y definitivamente, no voy a poner eso al final ñ_ñ)) Por eso te lo digo, no quitaré el Yoh/Anna, no porque me guste la pareja (la verdad, me dan igual U_U', de hecho, no te esperes escenas románticas, ni a Anna diciendo "Mi Yoh" yo no soy de esas ._.'), sino porque tengo otros planes para Izumi ¡Por eso! Pero no te puedo adelantar nada XD (de hecho, ya hablé demasiado ¬_¬), gracias por escribir y por darme tu sincera opinión, no te preocupes, ¡yo seguiré con la tortura medieval! Aunque, también voy a combinarlas con cosas lindas, porque así lo tengo planeado, todo lo que lees está calculado, no pongo cosas según me llegan los reviews... Después de todo, ¡sólo son opiniones ^_^! ¡¡Mil gracias por tu comentario!! Espero que disfrutes este capítulo n_nU Y sí, vivan Lyserg y Kouichi ^O^!!

**_Silvia Barton y personalidades alternas_**

Kini: Gracias por el review ^^U, gracias por apoyar mi descripción de Lyserg como personaje y... uy, aún no han visto nada de Kouji con Anna como entrenadora ^.^, espero que disfruten este capítulo y suerte a Sillyon con su nuevo trauma ^_^.

**_Saori_**

Kini: Este... pues, entonces no leas este capítulo ñ_ñ' está especial para odiarme XD, pero, aún así, ¡¡mis chocolates!! Tú sabes que me gustan mucho y (llora, abrazando su laptop) ¿no has pensado de trabajar de Santa ¡_¡? Oye, de verdad, batallo mucho para escribir besos, creo que ha sido la escena más difícil hasta ahora, a ver cómo le hago después XD Y cuánto a estos muchachos (voltea a verlos) Niños, ¿no se van a separar o qué ¬_¬? Saben... este fic lo leen menores de edad ¬.¬UU

Lyserg: (despertando de su sueño) ¡¿Eh?! ¿A qué te refieres? ¡¡No estamos haciendo nada!! //

Kouichi: ¿Ah, no? (sonrisa kawai derretidora que hace que Lyserg se ponga totalmente rojo... y Kini también, dicho sea de paso ^_^-)

Kini: Miren, Saori les trajo nuevos regalitos y ahora sí los vamos a presumir, ¿ok? ^.~ Para Lyserg, my tiny boy, Saori te regala... 

Lyserg: ¡Cute! Todo es muy bonito ^_^ Son unos pantalones blancos, una camisa estilo "victoriano" de mangas anchas y unos zapatos negros. ¡Y un cristal nuevo para mi péndulo! ¡¡Muchas gracias, Saori-san!!   
  


Kouichi: A ver... mientras la ropa sea fácil de quitar, yo estoy complacido ^_^

Lyserg: ¡¡Kouichi O//O!!

Kini: Ejem, mejor ve lo que te dió a ti, Kouichi ¬//¬

Kouichi: ¡Claro! A mí también me dió cosas muy lindas, pero, las estrenaré después... n_n- Son una gorra de color negro con un tigre plateado en el frente, una chaqueta negra con el mismo tigre en plateado en la espalda, unos pantalones deportivos negros y anchos, zapatillas negras que combinan y son para practicar skate (Ja, tal y como ella me dió la tarjeta!!) ^_^ ¿Qué te parece?  
  


Lyserg: -//- 

Kini: Estoo... ¡Kouichi! ñ_ñ- Este... ah, ja, ja, ja [así se porta cuando está nerviosa ._.'] deja continúo el fic y luego hablamos, chico-digimon ^_^UU Se ve que ahora traes mucha cuerda.

Kouichi: Yep ^_^

Lyserg: ¿Eh? Presiento que ustedes se traen algo entre manos...

Kini: ¡¡Ayy!! Este capítulo va a estar especialmente cruel *_* ¡¡Disfruten!!

Atte: Kini-chan

(_Apartado mental de la autora: ¡¡Qué alguien me explique!! ¿Que Lyserg es qué...? ¡¡¡¿¿NIÑA??!!! AAHHHH??? No es cierto, ¿verdad? Mis malditos vecinos lo volvieron a hacer ¬_¬ si me entero de que es verdad, ya no se preocuparán por Osama ni por el otro árabe... me tendrán a mí, que soy mucho más peligrosa que 20 mil de ellos juntos ___ ... Ayy... me desahogué ñ_ñ = Fin del apartado mental)_

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei,** no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**09- Atrapado**

Kouichi lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, quería sentirlo, más, más... quería tenerlo para sí, quería que fuera suyo para siempre...

Se separaron del beso y se miraron. Estaban totalmente sonrojados, Lyserg tenía su boca ligeramente abierta, parecía que todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado. Kouichi Kimura lo había besado, justo en sus labios. Ahora tenía más miedo...

- Perdóname... - empezó el japonés, pero Lyserg no lo dejó terminar, porque de nuevo atrapó los labios de Kimura en un nuevo beso, ahora iniciado por el shaman, quien acariciaba el rostro de su compañero como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Esta vez Kouichi era el sorprendido.

Lyserg se separó de Kouichi, le volvió a dirigir una mirada llena de confusión antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

- ¡Lyserg! ¡¡Espera!! Todavía no... - Kimura soltó un suspiro. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Pero, no se arrepentía y esperaba que Lyserg tampoco lo hiciera.

Pero...

- ¡¡Argh...!! ¡¡Este frío me está hartando!! ¿Qué significa todo esto...? - dejó que el viento, cada vez más fuerte lastimara su cuerpo mientras seguía pensando... pensando en qué podía hacer con todo esto.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Yoh y Anna entraron al restaurante. Asakura iba extrañamente callado. También habían pasado cosas que lo habían hecho pensar. Incluso más que el asunto de Hao, no sabía a dónde iba a ir a parar todo aquello... sólo esperaba haber hecho lo correcto.

- ¡¡Asakura-kun!!

- Vaya, Orimoto-san, ¿qué haces con ese delantal? - preguntó Yoh, sonriendo.

Izumi se veía especialmente radiante. Traía un delantal rosa con unos bordados de flores multicolores. Por último, un pañuelo amarrado en su cabeza, con el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta.

- Pues, soy su mesera... - dijo la chica, sonrojándose de vergüenza.

- ¿Mesera? - Asakura se quedó en shock, mientras Anna solamente tosía un poco y se sentaba en una de las mesas.

- Sólo quiero agua y traémela rápido.

- Urghhh... sí - Izumi se tragó su orgullo...

"Piensa en el dinero, Orimoto... en la supervivencia... ¡sí!" abrió la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡¡Voy a matar a Kyouyama!!

- Ya llegaste, Izumi...

- ¿Eh?

- ¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!!

Izumi se quedó helada, emitiendo una risita nerviosa. Agnimon (con delantal también) estaba frente a la parilla, utilizando sus técnicas de fuego para mantenerla encendida.

- Vamos, Takuya, es una buena manera de ganar dinero y comida - sonrió la chica, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Sí... pero... ¿por qué a nosotros? - reclamó Chakmon, quien con su tormenta de nieve mantenía frías los alimentos en la nevera.

- Bueno... porque yo soy cocinera - agregó Izumi, sonriente.

- Ya dejen de quejarse - comentó Blitzmon, mientras hacía correr la energía eléctrica con una de sus variadas técnicas basadas en la electricidad - Trabajen si quieren comer.

- ¡¡Gracias, chicos!! - dijo Silver, con ríos y ríos de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas - Gracias a ustedes no tenemos por qué pagar el gas ni la electricidad. ¡¡Son increíbles!!

Los digimons lo miraban con ojitos soñadores esperando su paga. Izumi tomó su digivice.

- ¡¡Digi-spirit digivolves a... Fairymon!!

El digimon femenino creó una pequeña brisa para refrescar al apache.

- ¿Le gusta, señor Silver?

- Mhmm... se siente bien...

Tenían que portarse muy bien... Izumi sonreía amablemente para conseguir lo que querían.

- Por cierto, ¿han visto a Kouji? - preguntó Agnimon, sacándose el delantal por fin.

- No, de hecho, no... - dijo Izumi, volviendo a su estado humano.

- Yo ví que estaba con Kyouyama-san - contestó Tomoki, descansando de una vez por todas.

- ¿Con esa maldita? - la única chica estaba fuera de sí mientras ahorcaba a Silver, quien pedía un poco de aire (pobre).

- Pero ¿por qué con Kyouyama-san? - preguntó Junpei, sentándose también a descansar.

- Kouji es extraño - resopló Takuya.

- ¡Ah! ¡Un cliente! - exclamó Izumi, soltando a Silver mientras iba a ver quién había abierto la puerta del restaurante de los apaches.

Orimoto se quedó en shock cuando vió a la persona que acababa de entrar.

Era Kouji, pero estaba totalmente cubierto de heridas, muchas de ellas sangrantes todavía, sostenía su brazo dolorosamente. La chica se acercó a él, preguntándole que qué le había pasado. Los chicos llegaron corriendo tras oír los gritos de la chica.

- ¡¡No me digas que fue tan imbécil como irse a enfrentar a Hao solo!! - exclamó Takuya, completamente asustado, mientras junto con Junpei sentaban a Kouji en una silla.

- Este estúpido es capaz de eso y más - resopló el mayor de los elegidos.

- Si hubiera peleado contra Hao no estaría aquí, ¿en dónde está mi agua? - dijo Anna, como cualquier cosa.

- ¿¡Qué dices!? - le gritó Izumi, ya harta de la actitud de la prometida de Asakura.

- Orimoto-san... lo que pasa fue que Minamoto-kun estaba entrenando con Anna, por eso está así - Yoh hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa angustiada.

- ¡¡Ehyaaa!! ¿Tú lo dejaste así, Kyouyama-san? - Tomoki no podía creerlo.

- Entonces, debes ser una chica muy fuerte - sonrió Junpei, nervioso, para luego arrepentirse cuando Izumi le jalaba una de sus orejas.

- ¡¿Pero por qué...?! - empezó Takuya, pero unos ligeros movimientos por parte de Kouji lo interrupieron.

 - Kyouyama...

Anna miró al chico, con una cara indiferente, mientras Kouji se zafaba de los brazos de Takuya, muy a pesar de que éste le pidiera una y otra vez que no se moviera.

- ... Quiero seguir... - se puso de rodillas e hizo una inclinación - quiero... seguir entrenando...

- Kouji... - murmuró Kanbara, aunque al instante se escucharan los gritos de Izumi.

- ¡¡Estás loco, Kouji!! ¡No puedes entrenar así!

- Tiene razón...

- ¡¿Anna?! - exclamó Yoh, sorprendido como nunca en su vida.

Todos se quedaron mudos de la impresión. Anna había estado de acuerdo con ellos. Seguramente, el mundo se acababa el día de hoy.

- Tiene razón, siendo tan débil, nadie querría entrenarte.

- Ah... - Yoh sonrió, resignado a que todo había sido una alucinación auditiva.

- Pero... Kyouyama... ugh...

- Escucha esto, Minamoto. No puedes pelear sólo contra Hao, es muy poderoso. Así que deja de molestarme - Anna se puso de pie y salió del restaurante.

- Ay, discúlpenla - Yoh hizo una reverencia muy pronunciada y salió a alcanzar a su prometida.

Izumi se aguantó todo el coraje que sentía para ayudar a sus amigos con Kouji.

- Voy a buscar a Fausto-san - dijo Takuya, para luego salir corriendo.

- Kouichi... - murmuró Kouji, antes de quedar inconsiente.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Anna, no te ofendas, pero creo que fuíste un poco mala con Minamoto-kun - dijo Yoh, al alcanzar a la chica afuera.

- Mhmmm...

- ¡Pero tú puedes ser cómo quieras! - gritó Yoh, asustado.

- ¿No lo entiendes, Yoh? Si Minamoto pelea contra Hao solamente lo matarán. Y su hermano lo necesita, así como el mundo del que ellos vienen. No puedo permitir que tome la confianza, o que se le hinche demasiado el orgullo como para pelear a solas. Es un suicidio.

Ahora Yoh estaba más sorprendido. Jamás se imaginó a Anna diciendo cosas como esas.

- Ay, Annita, ya sabía que no eras tan cruel - rió Yoh.

- Por otro lado, de verdad me fastidia y lo quiero lo más lejos de mí posible.

- Sí, Anna - lloró Yoh, más relajado, después de todo, mientras el viento empezaba a revolver su cabello - hace frío aquí, ¿no crees?

- Mmmmhmm... - también el cabello de la rubia se levantaba, una y otra vez - Esto es raro... puedo sentir algo...

- ¿Eh?

A lo lejos, Yoh logró divisar una figura.

- ¿Kimura-kun?

Kouichi se acercaba a ellos, cansadamente. Se abrazaba a si mismo. Con que no estuviera llorando ésta vez.

- Asakura-san, Kyouyama-san...

- ¿Qué te pasó, Kimura-kun? - preguntó Asakura, preocupado.

- Nada... - sonrió Kouichi - ¿En dónde están mis amigos?

- ¿Te encontraste con Lyserg?

- ¿Pero cómo lo...?

Kimura observó el rostro de Yoh lleno de tristeza. ¿Qué era lo que...?

- Tus amigos están en el restaurante - dijo Anna - Pero no te recomiendo que vayas ahí - la chica siguió su camino como si nada.

- ¿Por qué lo dice, Kyouyama-san? - Kouichi volvió a ver a Yoh, mientras que éste le explicaba muy despacio y quedo lo que había pasado con Kouji.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

¿Huir? A dónde, no podía. Y menos podría permanecer corriendo todo el tiempo. Morphine, Morphine. Hay que hacer algo. Pero, si regresas, muerte segura y si no vuelves. Lo mismo. ¿Qué hacer?

Lyserg estrechaba sus piernas contra su pecho. Pensando, repasando una y otra vez el momento que había vivido con Kouichi hacia unos instantes. No podía evitarlo, le había gustado y quería más... Pero no. No era correcto. Además, los X-Laws ahora eran sus amigos. Tenía que regresar, aún sin importar lo que pasara.

Aunque había tomado la decisión, se levantó muy despacio y empezó a caminar lentamente. No podía engañarse a sí mismo, no quería volver.... pero tal vez, con un golpe de suerte...

.... Al diablo, la suerte no existe.

Ahora estaba demasiado cerca de su lugar, el lugar en donde se reúnen los de su equipo. Pero, aunque su cuerpo se movía mecánicamente para llegar, una parte de él le decía que huyera.

Y con mucha razón.

- ¡¿En dónde está?! - Lyserg subió la mirada, mientras sentía su corazón latir cada vez más rápido.

- ¡¡Te pregunté que dónde está ese chico, mocoso estúpido!! - Marco le dió un fuerte golpe en la cara, lo que provocó que Lyserg cayera al suelo.

- No... no vendrá - dijo el shaman, viendo al suelo, evitando ver a Marco a los ojos.

- ¡¡No era un reclutamiento amable!!

- No vendrá - volvió a repetir, mientras trataba de reprimir el llanto.

Lyserg jamás se imaginó que Marco emitiera una risa, más bien de satisfacción. El chico lo miró, confundido por la reacción de su superior.

- Excelente... así no podrá interrumpirnos...

Marco tomó a Lyserg de la cintura de nuevo y lo acorraló contra la pared. El muchacho estaba asustado, confundido y trataba de zafarse como podía. ¿Cómo Marco puede ser tan fuerte?

- ¡¡Déjame!! - gritaba el chico, mientras Marco sólo sonreía.

No lo dejó seguir gritando, el adulto aprisionó los labios del chico con los suyos, de una manera mucho más ruda que antes. Lyserg sólo podía gemir de desesperación, mientras trataba de soltarse, una y otra vez. Marco se separó de los labios del muchacho y lo soltó de la cintura, para darle un fuerte golpe de nuevo, qué dejó a Diethel totalmente aturdido.

Lo estrelló contra la pared por segunda ocasión, ahora tomándolo con fuerza de los brazos, inmovilizándolo. De nuevo empezó a besarlo, mojaba los labios del chico con su saliva y trataba de entrar a su boca con la lengua. Lyserg estaba aterrado, asqueado, pero no podía gritar. No sabía qué hacer, si esto seguía así, entonces él...

¡¡No quería!! Marco besaba su rostro, mientas sus manos abandonaban los brazos de Lyserg para empezar a acariciar su pequeño cuerpo.

- Dime... ¿él te ha tocado así..? Sólo dime... para ir a matarlo - decía Marco, entre pausa y pausa.

Llanto, desesperación, tortura, miedo... Kouichi... Kouichi... las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas...

"Sálvame..."

- ¡¡Marco!!

El adulto se sorprendió mucho y dejó al chico, quien cayó al suelo, tosiendo, aún llorando.

- Doncella Jeanne...

Los ojos rojizos de la chica lo miraban severamente. Marco no podía creer que lo hubieran descubierto, ahora no sabía lo que podía pasar ante la tal vez furia de la Doncella de Hierro.

- ¿En dónde está Kimura Kouichi?

Lyserg subió la mirada para ver a la chica, quien tenía un gesto demasiado serio, incluso le daba un poco de miedo verla así. Estaba totalmente molesta, pero no sabía si era por haber visto a Marco tratando de hacerle algo... o si estaba así porque él no había traído a Kouichi.

- No vendrá... - murmuró el chico, con el mismo tono de voz que había utilizado con el rubio.

Ahora sí sentía la furia de Jeanne, su poder espiritual lo lastimaba... cerró los ojos con fuerza. Matarían a Morphine, lo castigarían a él e iban a matar a Kouichi... ¡¡A Kouichi!!

- ¡Por favor, Doncella Jeanne! - Lyserg se puso de rodillas, suplicando - ¡No lo lastime! Él no debe estar en los X-Laws, ¡no tiene nuestros ideales! A él no le preocupa si matamos a Hao o no, ¡él es un chico normal!

Normal. Hasta Lyserg se sorprendió por lo que había dicho. Tal vez no había sonado como quería que sonara, tal vez solamente parecía una excusa para evitar mostrar su ineptitud para cumplir sus misiones, pero, él quería que sonara como que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que mataran a Kouichi.

Jeanne le dirigió una mirada indefinida, pero luego mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Puede ser que nuestro Lyserg haya seducido tan bien a Kimura Kouichi?... ¿tanto que hasta él pensó que Kimura estaba interesado en él? Vaya, has hecho un excelente trabajo, Lyserg - la Doncella sonrió de nuevo, dándose la vuelta, volteando a ver a Marco - Traélo... hagamos que la presa venga al nido del depredador.

Marco asistió. La Doncella se retiraba lentamente. Lyserg vió a su superior. Su rostro reflejó un terror muy grande cuando Marco lo tomó de nuevo. Lo presionó fuerte contra su cuerpo y le plantó de nuevo un beso en los labios, logrando ingresar de una vez por todas en la boca del chico. Marco saboreaba su boca mientras Lyserg derramaba lágrimas de confusión. ¿A qué se referían? ¿¡Qué pasaba!? Cerró los ojos... La presa... el nido... Kouichi...

Abrió los ojos, ahora había entendido todo... ¡No podía ser! Renegó como pudo ante la presión de Marco contra él. El adulto lo dejó, sonriente.

- ¿Ya entendiste el plan, Lyserg Diethel? Lo has hecho muy bien... - acarició su rostro, mientras Lyserg trataba de evitarlo. Marco sólo le dió otro golpe, demasiado fuerte, que lo dejó en el piso nuevamente - No le importas... Al igual que yo... él sólo quiere una cosa de ti, pero, aprovechemos ese orgullo masculino, ¿de acuerdo?

El segundo al mando sonreía, el chico trataba de no llorar. Entendía, entendía todo...

... Pero ahora mismo quería no entender...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡Kouji!! - Kouichi corrió al lado de su hermano gemelo, quien yacía inconsiente en la cama que él alguna vez ocupó.

Fausto no le quitaba la vista de encima a Kimura, a pesar de que Kouji fuera el paciente esta vez. Había algo en ese chico que le llamaba extrañamente la atención, algo que lo hacía ponerse deseoso de investigar sobre él. Eliza le pasó un pañuelo para que se secara el sudor de su frente, lo cual el doctor agradeció con una sonrisa. Pero no podía evitar que todo esto lo dejara pensando...

- Kouji estaba entrenando con esa maldita de Kyouyama - exclamó Izumi, más para sí que como información para Kouichi.

- ¿Kyouyama-san lo dejó en este estado?...

Los elegidos se vieron entre sí, mientras Kouichi sólo podía sostener delicadamente la mano que no estaba lastimada de su hermano. Ahora se sentía culpable. No era que estuviera jugado precisamente, pero le dolía pensar que Kouji se portaba de esa manera sólo para poder vengarze de Hao... Hao, siempre aparecía en las conversaciones, pero nunca se mostraba en persona... ¡Cobarde! ¿o qué...?

Un viento repentino revolvió el cabello de Kimura. Miró al frente, confundido.

- ¡¡Cierra la ventana, Takuya!! ¡¡Hace mucho frío afuera!! - pidió Izumi, a gritos.

- Ah, sí, pero qué gruñona eres, Izumi - contestó Takuya, dando un resoplido.

Kouji se empezaba a mover, se sentó en la cama a pesar de que Kouichi le pedía una y otra vez que no lo hiciera.

- ¿En dónde está Kyouyama?

- Está con Asakura-kun - contestó Izumi, con el gesto más ofendido que pudo mostrar.

- Kouji... - el chico no pudo decir más ya que Minamoto acariciaba su rostro de manera fraternal.

- No dejaré que nadie te lastime, Kouichi.

- No te hagas el valiente - reclamó Junpei - ¡¡Casi te mueres ahí!!

Los elegidos asistieron, todos menos Kouichi, que aún sentía el contacto de la mano de su hermano contra su piel... no era igual... quería que Lyserg lo tocara de nuevo... Sacudió la cabeza... ¡¡Lyserg!! ¿qué habría sido de él? ¿Y los X-Laws? ¡¡Demonios!! 

Kimura se puso de pie, apartando la mano de su hermano de su rostro.

- ¿Qué haces? - Kouji casi le gritó - ¿Es ese chico de los X-Laws, verdad?

Kouichi no dijo nada, sólo seguía de pie. No podía negarlo, no podía mentir, pero, no sabía si debía decirlo en ese momento o no. Kouji estaba en ese estado... y era todo por su culpa. Pero Lyserg... genial, cuando esta indeciso le daban ganas de llorar, pero esta vez era algo más. Esa necesidad de abrazar y de sentirse a salvo... la sensación de besar que hacía tanto no experimentaba de esa manera... Sus labios eran únicos y diferentes...

El joven se dió la vuelta. Kouji estaba enfadado, totalmente fuera de sí, Fausto trataba de controlarlo, a la vez que Takuya le explicaba a Izumi que debía de calmarse y guardar la cordura cada vez que alguien mencionara a Anna y Tomoki y Junpei se dirigían miradas de confusión. No los escuchaba... su mente estaba tan distante...

_"... Estás muerto..."_

Abrió mucho los ojos, aterrado... esa voz que conocía, que había oído antes. Corrió a la ventana y la abrió de pronto, una ventisca helada entró en la habitación, con la consiguiente queja de los demás presentes. Pero Kouichi no los oía... el viento seguía azotando contra él... le dolía... le dolía tanto...

- ... Lyserg...

La puerta se abrió de pronto.

- ¡Es Marco! - gritó Ren, recién llegado junto con Horo Horo - ¡¡Quiere ver a Kimura!!

Kouji saltó de su cama, dispuesto a quejarse, aunque el dolor lo hizo caer al suelo, siendo auxiliado de inmediato por Takuya y Junpei. Izumi le gritó a Ren que no querían nada con los X-Laws, mientras Tomoki asistía frenéticamente. Horo Horo reclamó que ellos sólo eran mensajeros y que de ninguna manera se querían involucrar con la loca justicia de esa secta de shamanes.

Pero Kimura no decía nada, ni siquiera volteaba a verlos. Sólo seguía así, como en trance, viendo al horizonte mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos de manera violenta.

- ¡¡KOUICHI!!

- ¡¿Ah?!

Su hermano le había gritado, todos lo miraban, sorprendidos.

- Marco... - susurró Kimura - Es él... el shaman contra el que peleamos la primera vez, ¿verdad?

Horo Horo asistió. No quería saber por qué Marco quería a Kouichi, pero se imaginaba por qué.

- ¿En dónde está Asakura-kun?

- Está deteniéndolo... - susurró Tao.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Lyserg?! - preguntó Yoh, con su posesión de objetos más débil. No quería pelear, sólo quería respuestas - ¿Para qué quieren a Kimura-kun? ¡¡Responde!!

Marco sonrió y se acomodó sus lentes.

- Trae a Kimura y tal vez tengas tus respuestas, Yoh Asakura.

Yoh lo miró, enojado como pocas veces. Detestaba la sola idea de imaginarse... a Marco con... Maldita sea. Anna preparó su collar, en caso de tener que atacar también. Podía sentir como su prometido perdía poco a poco la paciencia, algo demasiado raro en él.

- ¡¡Aquí estoy!!

El adulto subió la mirada, mas en su rostro no había una sonrisa. Ahí estaba, ese chico... ese detestable chico. Su gesto fue más bien de furia reprimida, pero tenía que cumplir con su encargo.

- Únete a los X-Laws ahora, Kimura Kouichi. O si no... a alguien que tú conoces le pasará algo muy desagradable - Marco aventó un pequeño cristal ante los pies de Kimura... pero él sabía muy bien qué era.

- Su péndulo... - murmuró Asakura, con una mirada sorprendida.

- ¡Kouichi! ¡Te dije que no fueras! - le gritó Kouji, desde la entrada del hotel, siendo sostenido por Junpei, mientras Takuya se adelantaba para alejar a Kouichi de Marco.

- ¡Que no queremos nada con ustedes! ¿¡No entienden!? - reclamó Izumi.

Kanbara fue a sostener al chico de cabello corto, pero Kouichi parecía no moverse, sólo le dirigía una mirada de odio al X-Law. Takuya nunca había visto esa mirada en los ojos azules de su amigo.

- Si te atreves tan sólo a tocarlo...

- ¿Qué harás? - rió Marco - Una pequeña herida en la mejilla no funcionará conmigo.

Takuya pudo ver como Kouichi apretaba los puños. En definitiva, estaba demasiado enfadado. Incluso al líder de los elegidos le dió un poco de miedo.

- ¡¡Kouichi!! Es un truco, ¿no ves? - le reclamó su hermano - ¡Sabes que ese niño también es uno de ellos! Están utilizando tus caprichos en tu contra.

- Lyserg no es capricho... - murmuró Kouichi.

- No es un truco - sonrió Marco, maliciosamente, para luego darse la vuelta - Síganme y verán que no bromeo...

El líder de los elegidos negó con la cabeza, pero Kouichi se zafó de él fácilmente para seguir a Marco.

- ¡Ven acá! ¡¡Kouichi!! - Kouji casi se cae al suelo por el esfuerzo de gritarle a su gemelo. Junpei prácticamente tuvo que cargalo, ya que Minamoto estaba terco con detener a su hermano.

- Orimoto-san, será mejor que ustedes no vayan - Yoh rompió la posesión de objetos mientras Amidamaru veía preocupado a su amo.

- Pero, Asakura...

- Déjalo... - le dijo Anna, para darse la vuelta, en dirección contraria a la que se dirigían Marco, Kouichi, Takuya, Kouji, Junpei e Yoh. Izumi casi se le lanzó encima, pero Tomoki la trató de detenerla, con mucho trabajo.

- ¿Tú crees que de verdad los X-Laws quieran a Kimura en sus filas, Ren?

- No sé... pero... él fue capaz de lastimar a Hao, mas no fue por su gran fuerza - Horo Horo vió a Ren respirar muy profundo, serio.

Tao abrió los ojos.

- No nos conviene tener a Kimura como enemigo...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Marco se detuvo. Kouichi tenía el péndulo de Lyserg en sus manos. No podía evitar odiar a Marco, la sola mirada del tipo lo llenaba de rencor. Además, él sabía que ese tipo golpeaba a Lyserg, pero no se imaginaba qué más le podía hacer a Diethel un tipo como ese.

- Aquí - señaló el shaman vestido de blanco.

Ante la mirada atónita de los elegidos e Yoh, Shamash, el espíritu acompañante de la Doncella de Hierro hizo su aparición.

- ¡¡Lyserg!!

El joven shaman levantó la mirada al escuchar esa voz tan familiar. Estaba atado con las cadenas de Shamash, las cuáles apretaban sus brazos tras su espalda y daban vueltas en su cintura, aprisionándolo por completo. La Dama de Hierro se presentó ante los chicos.

El sarcófago abrió, dando paso a la chica que los elegidos identificaron como la chica que había entrado en el restaurante aquella vez pidiéndoles que se unieran a su grupo de pelea.

- Pagarán por sus pecados... - susurró la chica.

- ¡¡Lyserg!! - Kouichi lo llamó de nuevo, pero Lyserg sólo le dedicó una mirada triste. Tenía que hacer algo... no podía permitir que le pasara eso a Kouichi, mucho menos dejar que Marco y Jeanne lo utilizaran como carnada.

- Es una trampa - volvió a decir Kouji, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a los hombros de Shibayama - No seas tonto, Kouichi.

- ¡¡No seas tonto tú, hermano!! Lo están lastimando - reclamó Kouichi, como nunca antes le había hablado a su gemelo.

- Kouichi... cómo puedes ser tan estúpido... - dijo Lyserg, quedamente, pero de forma muy clara, tanto como para que Kimura lo oyera - Se acabó la actuación, tu hermano me ha descubierto - Lyserg le dirigió una mirada maliciosa a Kouichi, quien sólo lo miraba en silencio - ... Todo esto fue planeado por mis amigos y yo para atraparte, pero creo que ya es muy tarde...

- ¡Él mismo está diciendo que es un truco! - exclamó Junpei - ¡Vámonos de aquí, Kouichi!

"... Lyserg..." Yoh bajó la mirada "... ¿Estás dispuesto a sufrir más... todo por la persona que...?"

Los pensamientos de Yoh fueron interrumpidos por las risas disimuladas de Jeanne.

- Ay, Lyserg... veremos quién el estúpido aquí...

Jeanne hizo sólo un movimiento con su brazo. Shamash envió de inmediato la corriente eléctrica a través de las cadenas que envolvían al shaman inglés. Lyserg sintió el choque eléctrico, gritó de dolor. Demasiado, demasido, no podía aguantar, tenía que soportar, pero su cuerpo le reclamaba...

- ¡¡BASTA!!

Shamash se detuvo. Jeanne vió a Kouichi, con una mirada casi tierna. Se veía tan lindo, preocupado, temblando de rabia tal vez, en sus ojos se empezaban a formar lágrimas de desesperación y furia.

- Déjenlo, haré lo que ustedes me pidan - Koucihi se echó al suelo, de rodillas, a pesar de que Takuya no podía creer que todo pasara frente a sus ojos y no hiciera nada.

- ¡¡No te atrevas!! ¡No te atrevas, Kouichi! - le gritó Kouji, también enojado - ¡Si lo haces te puedes olvidar de mí! ¿Entiendes? ¡¡Ya no seremos hermanos!!

Kouichi le devolvió la mirada a Kouji, pero la de él era de tristeza.

- Lo siento, hermano... te quiero mucho... me da mucho gusto haberte conocido, Kouji...

- No...

- Kou-Kouichi... no lo ha-gas... - dijo Lyserg, débilmente, pero las cadenas lo apretaron aún más, provocando un pequeño grito ahogado de dolor.

- Te dije que no jugábamos - Marco no parecía contento, pero estaba complacido con el resultado de todo esto. 

- Ya te pedí que lo dejaras... ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Sólo dime y yo lo haré! - gritó Kouichi, ya desesperado por ver a Lyserg en ese estado.

- Únete a nosotros... - Jeanne sonrió amablemente, cerrando sus ojos rojizos, extendiendo sus brazos. Kouichi se acercó a la Doncella y se puso de rodillas. La chica tomó el rostro de Kouichi con sus pequeñas manos - ... Ahora nos perteneces... - Kouichi apretó los párpados, mientras Lyserg negaba con la cabeza, desesperado.

- ¡¡Kouichi!! ¡¡No!!

Lágrimas de frustración, lágrimas de dolor, de confusión, de resignación... llorar por el ser querido...

"... Dispuesto a sufrir por la persona que amas..."

Yoh cerró los ojos y se alejó caminando en silencio, mientras el viento helado reclamaba de nuevo su papel en la situación...

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini: O__O Les dije que los haría sufrir más ^O^ Pero, ya sé lo que dijeron, bueno, al menos están juntos, pero no, a veces es peor que estén juntos ¬_¬ Por cierto, esto es culpa de **_Kanata_**, mátenlo a él, no a mí ^_^- Ne, no es cierto, chico, pero gracias a tus ideas locas me hiciste considerar una que ya había tirado a la basura, pero te doy el crédito porque tú la salvaste del cesto ^_^ (si vieran el mugrero que tengo escrito en pedacitos de papel, si se me viene una idea la anoto en cualquier lado ^.^)

Lyserg: Ahora mismo me pongo en huelga ¬_¬

Kini: ¿Hum O.o'? No te puedes poner en huelga, Lyserg-kun.

Kouichi: ¿Qué tipo de huelga? ¿no es huelga de no hacer eso que tú sabes o sí ¡_¡? Eso no es huelga, es casi un suicidio TT_TT.

Lyserg: o.o-

Kini: A ver, qué tipo de huelga.

(Lyserg se da la vuelta)

Kouichi: Ah, no nos va a hablar ñ_ñ'

Kini: No sé cómo le entiendes ¬_¬ no te pongas tus moños, Lyserg.

Kouichi: Ya extraño tu dulce y hermosa voz, mi ko...

Lyserg: (totalmente rojo) ¡¡No me digas así!! No aquí _

Kouichi: Ya ves como me hablaste de nuevo, estoy feliz ^___^ Saori-san nos dió chocolates, será una noche muuuyyy larga ^O^-

Kini: O__O- Este... ya no les des chocolates, Saori, por eso Kouichi se prende mucho ¬_¬' Dame a mí, mejor ^_^U

Kouichi: (dándole un chocolate a Lyserg en la boca, quien está totalmente rojo) Muchas gracias por leer, aunque todo parezca crueldad y sufrimiento, ahora Lyserg tendrá a alguien que lo defienda ¡¡YO!! ^O^

Kini: Bueno, entonces nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, con más intrigas cada vez que en lugar de solucionarse se empeoran, ¿ne? Gracias a **_La Llama_** por seguir su fic ^_^, léanlo, no saben de lo que se pierden (sorry me, pero es que me gusta mucho tu fic!!) Y no, no sé por qué tenemos ideas tan parecidas, como verás, publicamos en distintas fechas y todo y que yo sepa ninguna de las dos se copia O.o' aterrador, ¿ne? Como sea ñ_ñ' a todos, gracias por leer, esperamos sus comentarios (ahora sólo espero poder domir con todo el escándalo T_T) Matta ne!!! ^O^


	10. Retos

(Telón abierto, con Kouichi de estreno ñ_ñ...)

Lyserg: -//-

Kouichi: Yo sigo con lo mismo, con este traje no luces nada ¬.¬'

Kini: Ah... el traje de los X-Laws. Aunque, el blanco combina con tus ojos azul oscuro y contrasta con tu cabello también... 

Lyserg: No trates de excusarte, Kini-san T__T

Kini: No lo hago ñ_ñ ... Tengo una invitada especial ^o^

(Una chica pasa al centro del escenario)

Lyserg y Kouichi: ¡¡Eleni-san!! TT__TT (corren a abrazarla)

Eleni: Hola, chicos ^_^U

Kini: Les presento a Eleni, mi mejor amiga y compañera de aventuras locas ^_^UU Ella y yo somos el equipo SEELE, encargado de hacer historias y cosas que tengan que ver con chicos guapos :P Aunque, nos hemos distanciado por culpa de la Uni... T_T

Eleni: Sí... malditas clases, nos quitan tiempo para seguir planeando las cosas T_T

(Eleni y Kini se abrazan, llorando desconsoladas)

Kini: ¡¡Quieroooo escribir un fic de puros chavos guapooossss!!

Eleni: ¡¡Hay que subir más fotos al grupo!! T_T ¡No puede ser! Tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo _

Kini: Sí U___U

Kouichi: Nos da mucho gusto que estés aquí, tal vez tú...

Lyserg: ... Puedas salvarnos de ella ¬_¬ (señala a Kini)

Kini: Malagradecidos T_T

Eleni: Bueno, es cierto que Kini es cruel y todo, pero, si la conozco bien, yo sé que al final les pondrá unas de esas escenas kawai muy lindas, es que, después de todo, después de toda su tormenta, siempre viene la calma n_n

Kini: Síípííí!!! Tú si me conoces, amiga T_T

Lyserg: Eso habrá qué verlo... vayamos a sus reviews (Kouichi está tratando de que el traje de los X-Laws no apriete tanto X_X)

**_Silvia Barton y personalidades alternas_**

Kini: Sí, Kouichi en los X-Laws. Que bueno que les guste la relación todavía, ja, ja, no sabía que el encanto de esta pareja es que precisamante, ¡sufren porque no pueden estar juntos! De hecho, ese era mi summary, pero luego decidí cambiarlo cada vez que subía otro capítulo XD. Siriel, lo siento, pero Lyserg sufrirá aún más, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja XD

Lyserg: ¿Me dices otra vez que al final todo saldrá bien, Eleni-san ¡_¡?

Eleni: ñ_ñ'U Ya estoy empezando a dudarlo...

**_saku_shaman langley_**

Kini: Vaya, qué curioso, a mí también me pasa eso con la chiflada página del ff.net O.O Qué bueno que te guste la historia y que hayas estado siguiéndola desde el primer capítulo ^_^ Perooo... no te puedo decir que acabará pronto, aunque, la primera parte está por terminar y podemos empezar con la segunda temporada XD

Lyserg: ¿Tienes segunda temporada O.o?

Eleni: Kini siempre sabe de donde sacar cosas raras n_nU

**_Saori_**

Kini: ¿Chocolates? O_O

Eleni: Me encanta el chocolate n_nU

Kini: Te doy los que son para Kouichi ^_^'

Lyserg: Kini-san, no le puedes quitar sus chocolates a Kouichi ¬_¬

Kini: Ah, y luego dices que soy yo, Lyserg -_-U Sabes que los chocolates ponen a Kouichi muy... muy...

Lyserg: Ejem (tose) Mhmm... toma tus chocolates, Kouichi ^_^U

Kouichi: Ah... gracias ñ_ñ'

Kini: Mira, Eleni, a ellos les regalan cosas muy lindas, tienen mucho pegue -_-

Eleni: Pues es que son lindos, Kini, ¿qué es ahora?

Lyserg y Kouichi: ¡¡Secreto!! (sonrisa, sonrojo, intercambio, intercambio ^_^-)

Kini: Al menos tengo mi laptop más nueva, para seguir escribiendo, gracias, Saori ¡_¡ lamento lo de tu msn.

Eleni: Será difícil vivir sin msn, ¡yo lo experimento T_T! Pero bueno, es que a veces es un fastidio ¬_¬'

Kini: Pases para... O__O

Lyserg: O//O

Kouichi: Ah, ja, ja, ja... ¡Gracias! ^//^ Siempre tan amable, Saori-san

Kini: En eso tienes razón, podré estar un día a solas y D-O-R-M-I-R (lo necesito ñ_ñ).

Eleni: Vaya, chicos, están muy adelantados para su edad ¬.¬U

Kouichi: Ji, ji, ji ¡No lo puedo evitar! Míralo, Eleni-san, es tan lindo ^//^...

Eleni: Pues en eso tienes razón n_n-

Lyserg: O///O Pero... ¿no crees que una habitación de 5 estrellas con tantos lujos es demasiado? Te hacemos gastar mucho dinero, Saori-san... menos mal que el hotel es tuyo ñ_ñ- Gracias (tose)

Kouichi: No te preocupes, Saori-san, aprovecharemos muy bien la oferta que nos das ^_^-

Lyserg: -//-

Kini y Eleni: ¡¡Chocolates con una almendra caramelizada!!

**_Kanata y Miyuni_**

Kini: ¡¡HI!! ^O^ Hola, chico, ¿cómo has estado? ^_^ Sí, tienes razón, Kouichi y Lyserg son mis personajes favoritos de sus respectivas series n_nU, ¡por eso los hago sufrir T_T!

Lyserg: ¿Y qué culpa tenemos nosotros de eso...?

Kini: Pues ser terriblemente lindos y, porque me identifico mucho con ustedes ^.^ Yeah, trato de actualizar lo más pronto que puedo, pero no siempre logro hacerlo ._.' De todas maneras, gracias por el review ^_^ y sí, le entendí, Miyuni, no te preocupes. ¡Sigue con tu fic! Me gusta mucho, aunque no lo creas T_T

**_Naria Daidouji y May_**

Eleni: A mí también me da miedo Marco ._.'

Kouichi: Ah, sí... ajá... sí ¬_¬

Lyserg: ^_^U Gracias por escribirnos de nuevo, chicas.

Kini: ¡Qué bien que ya leyeron eso...! ñ_ñ El songfic ._.' ji, ji ñ_ñU Hao, Hao... ¿Hao, en dónde estás? ¡¡¿Hao?!! T_T ¡¡Hao!!

Lyserg: Se puede quedar así para toda la vida ¬_¬ Bueno, como información confidencial, te puedo adelantar que ese tipo saldrá muy pronto por aquí U_U'

Kouichi: Oh... sí... y en qué escena ¬_¬ (Kini se ríe como loca) Gracias por el review ^_^

**_La Llama_**

Kini: ¡¡HI!! ¡Qué gusto encontrarse contigo de nuevo! T_T Y qué review más largo y gratificante ^_^ Gracias por decir que he mejorado :P Te diré mhmmm... Marco es Marco, es decir, es odioso y merece morir ¬_¬ ¡Gracias por dejarme ver tu fic antes T_T! Es todo un placer hablar contigo por msn, me hace feliz *_* Escenas violentas, sangre, mucha sangre *___*

Eleni: Kini ¬__¬

Kini: (recobrando la compostura) Ejem ñ_ñU No te pido la Luna ni el Sol, Yuzu, la verdad, soy Hao x Lyserg fan (sí, aunque me veas de esa manera, jovencito Kimura ¬_¬) pero, pero... me gusta más seguir leyendo lo que tú pones *_* así que sigue tus instintos y tu forma de escribir, será lo mejor ^_~ ¡¡sabes que te apoyo en un 100%!! Pero las escenas lindas con Hao son bienvenidas ^_^ Sangre... en mi fic... tal vez XD  ¡Pero tú eres la ley! Siempre me acuerdo de ti ^o^ ¡¡Lean el fic de La Llama!! **"El sufrimiento de los recuerdos"** rulez!!!

Kouichi: Yo quiero salir en ese fic para matar a Marco ¬_¬ (batallando con el cuello del traje)

Kini: Ayyy... ¡matemos a Marco, Kouichi! (pose vengadora... otra vez XD)

Lyserg: -_-'

Eleni: ñ_ñU

**_Jessica Kyoyama_**

Kouichi: n_n-

Lyserg: ñ_ñ-

Kini: ¿Me quieres a mí también o.o? Guau ñ_ñ-

Eleni: ¿Ves? No todos te odian, Kini ^_^

Kini: Bueno... a ver... me pides un Kozumi... pero... ¿un Kozumi es Izumi con Kouji o con Kouichi o.o? Digo... qué bueno que te guste la pareja de Lyserg con Kouichi ^_^ Takouji... no sé, no puedo decirte . Koukou... ¿no has leído suficiente o.o? Don't worry, pasará algo que tal vez te agrade XD ¿Que por qué hago sufrir a Kouichi...? Je, je, ¿no te has dado cuenta? ¡¡Porque me gusta!! ^_^UU Gracias por el review :P

Eleni: Kini, nada más revuelves las cosas -_-

Lyserg: ¿Koukou ¬_¬?

Kouichi: (mostrándole los boletos al hotel, lo que hace que Lyserg se ponga totalmente rojo)

**_Nakuru Tsukishiro_**

Kini: Konnichiwa!!! Bueno, siempre se trata de hacer lo mejor posible,a ver si este sale igual de rápido XD (tiene escenas medio complicadas ñ_ñ), tienes razón, Lyserg no merece sufrir tanto pero es culpa de Marco, no me miren a mí.

Lyserg: ¬_¬

Kini: ¡¿Por qué siempre me estás reclamando?!

Lyserg: ...

Kini: ¡No! La ley del hielo de nuevo... ¡Kouichi!

Lyserg: o.o- No, ya me portaré bien ñ_ñ

Kouichi: ^_^-

Eleni: Qué interesante manera de controlar las cosas, Kini ñ_ñ.

Kini: No puedo prometerte que el sufrimiento de Kouichi terminará... Je, je, je `_´ Gracias por el review, Nakuru, Kouichi siempre te recibe con mucha alegría ^_^

Kouichi: ¡Hai, Nakuru-san ^o^!

Kini: ¡¡Continúa!! ¡¡Continúa!! Este capítulo estará algo cortante y raro (¿cuál no? XD) espero que les guste esta vez ^_^

Kouichi: Lyserg... ayúdame con esta cosa T__T (luchando contra el traje)

Lyserg: Ay, Kouichi U_U'

Eleni: Gracias por leer y tal vez Kini y yo publiquemos algo juntas ^_^

Kini: ¡¡Enjoy ^O^!!

**+~ Un mundo sin cuerda es el caos ~+**

Atte: Kini-chan  

(_Otro apartado mental de la autora: Estoy empezando a pensar que la versión gringa de Shaman King es un plato de hojuelas con miel, parece que Jeanne no es la maldita que tenemos por acá... no puedo creer que el Jeanne-Lyserg sea tan popular... ._.' ¿eso quiere decir que después de todo Lyserg no es niña O.O? ¿¡YURI _!? WAAAAA!!!  = Fin del apartado mental)_

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei,** no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**10- Retos**

- ¡¡Y el ganador es el equipo de Ren!!

Los tres shamanes participantes del equipo suspiraron, relajados. Su pelea no había sido difícil, pero el ambiente aún era tan tenso.

Al menos los elegidos y ellos podían convivir sin tener que matarse mutuamente. Chocolove sonrió, divertido, tratando de contar alguno de sus chistes, pero los otros dos no contestaron. Incluso aunque les cayeran tan mal esos dos... no podían evitar sentirse mal por Takuya y por Kouji.

- Aún no puedo creerlo... - susurró Izumi, dejándose caer de nuevo a su asiento, había estado apoyando a Ren, Horo Horo y Chocolove en su pelea, y, aunque intentaba sonreír, siempre le venía a la mente el desagradable momento que había pasado apenas ayer.

- Minamoto-kun sigue encerrado en su cuarto, ¿verdad? - preguntó Yoh, sentándose al lado de la rubia de ojos verdes.

La muchacha asistió, abrazándose a si misma. Kouichi Kimura, justo cuando creía conocerlo siempre la sorprendía. No deberían de extrañarlo tanto. Él ni siquiera era parte del grupo, ¿verdad? La chica soltó un suspiro que hizo que Yoh se preocupara más.

- ¿Estás bien, Orimoto-san?

Izumi sacudió la cabeza, recapacitando. No era bueno que Yoh se preocupara por ella. Pero se veía lindo así. Sonrió. Anna no se lo merecía...

- Estoy bien, pero, estoy preocupada, es todo. Es que... Kimura...

- ¿Ya le llamas por su apellido? - preguntó Yoh, serio - ¿Lo sientes tan alejado ahora?

- Tú nunca lo has llamado por su nombre, Asakura-kun - sonrió ella, melancólica.

- Je, tienes razón, pero... me hubiera gustado hablar mucho más con él... es todo.

Ambos guardaron silencio, mientras veían a los shamanes que acaban de pelear acercarse a ellos.

- ¿En dónde están los demás? - preguntó Horo Horo, mientras su hermana lo aprisionaba entre sus brazos, felicitándolo por su victoria.

- Fausto-san está investigando algo... Ryu aún está traumado por lo que le dijimos acerca de Lyserg... Manta está consolándolo... Anna está descansando y Tamao y Jun van de compras de nuevo.

- Tomoki, Junpei y Takuya trabajan y Kouji... ya saben - suspiró la chica.

- Pensé que tú también trabajabas, Orimoto - dijo Ren.

- Ah, ja, ja, ja, hora libre... digo, tengo que venir a apoyarlos - sonrió Izumi, nerviosa.

- Ya veo... - Tao dejó que el viento soplara de nuevo sobre él. Estaba nervioso y no podía creerlo. Tampoco quería aceptarlo. Pero tener a Kimura en los X-Laws no era una buena idea. Esos shamanes con ideas tan enfermas...

- ¿¡Quieres un chiste, güerita!?

- Cállate, torpe - le dijo Horo Horo.

Yoh no le quitaba la vista a Izumi. Ella estaba sufriendo, pero no quería admitirlo y él... él también...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Estúpido... imbécil... hermano... - Kouji se revolvía en su cama, adolorido, no sólo por las heridas que cruzaban su cuerpo, sino más bien por su maltratada alma. Sentía que lo habían partido por la mitad, que había perdido algo que le pertenecía, que era parte de él.

Apretaba los párpados para no llorar. Ese no era él. Él nunca lloraba, Kouichi se dedicaba a llorar por los dos... incluso a reír por los dos. Kouichi es la persona que necesita a su lado para sentirse completo. Pero luego llegó él...

Maldito el día en que apareció Lyserg Diethel. No sabía por qué su hermano se había encaprichado de ese modo. Porque, no era posible que Kouichi pudiera sentir algo por una persona tan despreciable como para unirse a los X-Laws... ¿verdad?

Kouji de nuevo sacudió levemente su cabeza. No podía recordar ningún momento de Lyserg teniendo un gesto amable para con su hermano. Sólo recordaba la escena del restaurante, donde el shaman trató mal a su gemelo. Lo detestaba. Y detestaba tan sólo el pensar que todo lo que había pasado pudo tratarse de un truco y ahora mismo se estuvieran aprovechando del torpe corazón de su hermano gemelo.

No podía evitarlo... lo odiaba. Por haberle quitado su otra mitad, por haberlo apartado del significado de su vida, por eso había llegado al Digimundo, para cumplir su destino y unirse con Kouichi, su hermano gemelo. Era la primera vez que se veían, pero sentía que lo conocía desde hace tanto. Siempre se había sentido incompleto. Sólo con Kouichi se sentía pleno. Pero ahora ya no... y todo por culpa de ese chico...

- No seas tú el imbécil... - suspiró Kouji. Lo quería con él, ahora. Eso era, iría a rescatarlo pero... no podía evitar pensar que lo había rechazado. Había preferido irse con esa persona antes de permanecer con él, su hermano. También sentía rabia por eso. Kouichi, su pobre e inocente Kouichi.

¿Su? ¿Desde cuándo lo trataba como si fuera de su propiedad? No lo sabía... Parpadeó. No. Tonterías. Lo salvaría. Iría allá y haría pagar a todos los X-Laws...

... Sobre todo a Lyserg Diethel...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Si bien lo dije yo... este traje es un insulto al buen vestir.

Kouichi sonrió, tratando de aliviar el ambiente, pero Lyserg le seguía dirigiendo una mirada fría, sin hablarle.

- ¿No me vas a hablar nunca más?

- ...

- Ay, Lyserg...

Kimura se acomodó el traje. Estaba hecho a su medida y tal vez eso lo molestaba. Le gustaba más vestir cómodo. Su traje se parecía mucho más al de la señorita Meene, la única persona decente de este grupo, pero aún así no terminaba de gustarle y se preguntaba como Lyserg podía respirar con eso puesto.

Se sentó a un lado de Diethel, quien estaba en su cama. No era su cuarto, pero tampoco quería estar cerca de Jeanne o de Marco. Por alguna extraña razón, los detestaba... con sólo verlos, sobre todo a Marco, sentía una gran rabia. Pero aún no sabía por qué.

- Lyserg, háblame... - Kouichi puso sus manos en los hombros del chico, quien no se movió, aunque un pequeño sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas, para después cerrar los ojos.

Kouichi notó el pequeño gesto de dolor de su compañero y se estremeció.

- Perdóname - dijo Kimura, sonrojado también, soltándolo - Lo siento, no quise lastimarte...

- No es eso...

El japonés lo miró, confuso. Lyserg había empezado a temblar. Dios... cuántas ganas de abrazarlo... de besarlo de nuevo.

- Eres un tonto - Lyserg rompió el silencio - ¡No debes de estar aquí! Te tratarán mal... te lastimarán... Torpe... ¡¡Eres un torpe!!

Lyserg lo había insultado, incluso le había gritado, pero no se había movido, seguía viendo al suelo, sentado en su cama.

- Lyserg... no te sientas mal por esto, lo hice porque quise.

- Sí, claro... ¿sabías que eres muy inocente? No sé cómo puedes confiar en mí...

- Yo tampoco lo sé... pero tus ojos tienen algo, Lyserg - Kouichi sonrió, sin pensarlo.

De inmediato la sangre se le subió a las mejillas.

- ¡¡¿A qué te refieres?!! - ahora sí se puso de pie.

- Lo siento, pero es que no lo puedo evitar... - dijo Kouichi, mirando al suelo esta vez, todo rojo.

- Ahmm... mmmm...

Silencio. No se miraban a los ojos, pero ambos estaban totalmente rojos y deseaban lo mismo... ¿por qué no?

- Lyserg...

- Dime.

- ¿Te gustaría...? Tú sabes... ¿tú y yo?...

Lyserg se sonrojó aún más. No podía evitar incluso empezar a respirar más rápido. Kouichi se paró frente a él. Se miraron. Ni siquiera recordaba que tenía que estar enfadado con el japonés. Cerca... más cerca... ¡qué nervios!

- ¡¡Morphine!! - exclamó Kouichi, feliz.

- Ahh... Morphine - Lyserg sonrió, nervioso y... ¿decepcionado?

- Estoy en los X-Laws ahora, pero... no te preocupes, amiga... ya idearé la forma de salir de aquí.

- ¿Salir? - Lyserg lo miró aterrado.

- Sí, ¿o te quieres quedar con estos horribles sujetos? A mí me dan un no sé qué cuando los veo -"ganas de matarlos" pensó el japonés para sus adentros.

- No puedo dejarlos, ellos son mis amigos, Kouichi.

- Sí que eres terco, Lyserg... pero no quiero discutir contigo - Kimura le sonrió a una triste Morphine para animarla - Mírala, Lyserg, tienes una novia muy bonita.

- ¡Ah! ¡¡Morphine no es mi novia!! Ella me conoce desde que yo era muy pequeño - dijo Lyserg, haciendo una cara muy graciosa, sonrojado.

- ¿De verdad? Oye, Morphine... ¿cómo era Lyserg de pequeño?

El hada sonrió, divertida, al ver que Kouichi trataba de aliviar la tensión que sentía Lyserg en esos momentos, aunque sólo lograba que el inglés se fuera poniendo más y más nervioso.

- Kouichi...

- ¿Sí, dime?

- Eres... eres...

- ¿Tonto? ¿Torpe?

Lyserg se veía terriblemente enojado, pero después cambió su cara por una sonrisa, y una leve risita salió de su boca. Kouichi estaba maravillado, nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Morphine estaba que podía besar a Kouichi... ¡había logrado algo casi imposible! Como había extrañado la risa de su amo.

- Eres alguien especial, es todo - Lyserg sonrió de nuevo.

- Ah... - Kouichi se puso aún más rojo.

- ¿Sabes...? Tal vez tengas razón... tal vez sea hora de ser libre...

Ambos se sonrieron. No era posible, tanta felicidad para ellos, aún y cuando vistieran ese desagradable uniforme blanco. De hecho, el ambiente relajado se esfumó de inmediato cuando oyeron que la puerta se abría de manera violenta. Ambos voltearon hacia la entrada, pero Kouichi pudo sentir que más que impresión, Lyserg se encogía... ¿asustado? por la persona que acababa de entrar.

- ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Diethel, Kimura? - Marco lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Kouichi no se inmutó.

- Estaba conversando con él, ¿hay algún problema, Marco-_senpai(*)_?

- Claro que hay problemas... no puedes andar por ahí espiando, no tienes el rango permitido para hacerlo... _"Kohai" (**)_ - le dijo Marco, despectivamente, búrlandose de él con el tono que había usado.

Pero Kouichi sólo sonrió, suspicaz. Nunca daba su brazo a torcer, y en eso sí era muy terco. No permitía que nadie le ganara. En eso se parecía muchísimo a Kouji... y no sabía si era bueno o malo...

- Pues yo no considero mal platicar un rato con la persona que ustedes no dudaron en poner en peligro con tal de tenerme... ¿qué soy para ustedes? Estaría muy complacido en saberlo - Kouichi se había puesto entre Marco y Lyserg, lentamente, sin que ninguno de los otros dos pudiera notarlo hasta que terminó de hablar.

- Para eso he venido... la Doncella Jeanne te explicará todo, joven Kimura - Marco estaba ya prácticamente que hervía. Nunca se había enfrentado a alguien que cuestionara su autoridad de esa forma.

- Muy bien - sonrió Kouichi - Vamos, Lyserg.

- No, sólo tú vas, Kimura - le ordenó Marco, aunque Kouichi le devolvió una mirada retadora - Es una orden y tienes que aprender a aceptar las órdenes de tus superiores.

Kouichi pudo notar la mirada de Lyserg. Parecía decirle que no lo cuestionara más, que obedeciera. Kimura se asustó mucho al ver los ojos de Lyserg así... Dolía... no podía ser...

- Está bien - susurró Kouichi - Voy con la Doncella Jeanne... Cuídate, Lyserg... después hablamos más, ¿de acuerdo? - Kimura trató de sonreír para relajar a su amigo, pero no conseguía quitarle esa mirada de angustia.

El japonés estaba preocupado. Marco... ese tipo despreciable...

- Vete, Kouichi - le susurró Diethel al oído.

- Pero...

- Ahora, por favor - la voz de Lyserg parecía quebrarse.

- De acuerdo... - Kouichi se resignó a obeceder los deseos de su compañero.

- Llévate a Morphine, por favor, ponla a dormir.

- Sí...

Morphine negó con su cabeza, pero Kouichi la tomó entre sus manos. Le dirigió una última mirada a Lyserg, quien trató de sonreír para hacerle pensar a Kouichi que estaría bien... aunque él mismo supiera que era mentira.

El de cabello oscuro abrió la puerta y lo vió otra vez. Nunca se cansaba de hacerlo... pero... Morphine miró al japonés, quien sonrió. 

- Hasta mañana...

- Sí, hasta mañana.

Kouichi cerró la puerta tras de sí. Algo le decía que no podía dejar las cosas así, que algo muy grave estaba pasando. Pero eran los deseos de Lyserg y él tenía que tratar de cumplirlos. Aunque su alma le pidiera a gritos que no lo hiciera...

Sonrisa... quería seguir viendo su sonrisa. Hacía tanto que nadie le sonreía así. Quería tenerlo cerca de nuevo... que lo abrazara... que lo besara.

- ¡¡Eres un estúpido!!

Lo venía venir... pero aún así lo asustó mucho. Y también le dolía...

Marco lo tomó por los brazos, con una fuerza tremenda debido a la furia contenida en contra de Kimura. Lyserg ahogó un pequeño grito de dolor. Aún tenía las heridas que le había provocado Shamash.

- ¿Por qué dejaste que ese imbécil entrara en tu cuarto? ¡¡¿Qué estuviste haciendo con él?!! - Marco jaló al chico frente a su cara - Dime... ¿qué hicieron?

Lyserg trataba de no verlo a los ojos. Tenía miedo, miedo por Kouichi. Sabía que Marco era capaz de todo, y más ahora que estaba tan enfadado. Francamente no podía entender el por qué su superior soportó en silencio las insolencias de su amigo Kimura.

- Na.. Na-da... - tartamudeó Lyserg, en un tono muy bajo.

- Ja... no me mientas, Lyserg...

- Pe-pero... es la verdad... no hicimos na-da - el chico temblaba de terror.

Nunca lo había visto tan enojado. La manera en que lo sostenía le dolía cada vez más. Cerró los ojos y trató de no gritar para no enfadarlo de nuevo. Kouichi...

- Mentiroso.

Sin aviso previo, Marco lo aventó en la cama. Lyserg abrió los ojos, alarmado. No...

- Se ve que no entiendes... lo que ese sujeto quiere de ti... te está usando... - Lyserg podía sentir como la respiración de Marco se agitaba - sólo quiere algo de ti... ¡y tú lo permites!

- ¡Ahh! - Marco apretó fuertemente las muñecas del chico - Por favor... no... ya no lo veré... no... por favor...

- No te creo... él no se detendrá hasta tenerte...

El adulto le plantó un beso en los labios, aunque el chico renegara, la sola presión del cuerpo de Marco sobre el suyo lo lastimaba. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos verdes. Marco no se detendría... esta vez no... Las manos de su superior acariciando su cuerpo. Estaba indefenso...

"... Kouichi..."

 +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Morphine... ¿qué te sucede? - preguntó Kouichi a la cabizbaja hada mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la Doncella Jeanne.

El pequeño espíritu acompañante estaba depresiva, y ella sabía por qué, pero... tal vez Kouichi no se debía enterar. Su amo Lyserg se pondría muy triste... pero, ella tenía que hacer algo contra ese ser despreciable llamado Marco.

- ¿Te importa si te dejo aquí? - le preguntó Kouichi - Ya sabes, tengo que ir con la Doncella. Espero que nos veamos pronto, mi querida Morphine - Kimura sonrió gentilmente.

Morphine asistió. Kouichi Kimura, como quería que Kouichi Kimura cuidara de su joven amo ya que ella no podía hacerlo. Trató de devolverle el gesto antes de elevar el vuelo. Pero no sabía si Kouichi se lo había creído o no.

Kimura siguió caminando en silencio, con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. ¿Era un traidor ahora? Había dejado a sus amigos... y a su hermano. Kouji, él mismo lo dijo, ya no serían hermanos. No, no quería pensar en eso. Esas cosas solamente lo deprimían más y él tenía que verse alegre y seguro de sí mismo para aliviar la angustia de Lyserg. En fin, era algo que él tenía tan bien practicado. Casi nunca mostraba lo que realmente sentía. Por eso todos le decían que era tan serio y frío. Incluso, en los días que se portaba alegre, las personas le decían que era un falso. Que nunca nadie le creía porque actuaba de esa manera tan cambiante.

Solamente con sus pocos amigos podía ser auténtico, aunque seguía sintiendo tímidez... no se mostraba. Tenía miedo de ser lastimado. Pero, con Lyserg... Algo raro pasó, desde la primera vez que lo vió y corrió a su lado para salvarlo. Desde áquel momento se dió cuenta de que no estaba solo. Que no sabía como, pero Lyserg iba a ser una persona muy importante en su vida.

Y se obsesionó con la idea. Y tal vez estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que lo veía quería dejar todo atrás y entregarse por completo. Protegerlo con su vida si era necesario.

Levantó la mirada y sonrió... Con su vida...

Sólo tuvo que avanzar unos cuantos pasos para encontrarse con la Dama de Hierro. La aterradora caja de torturas. Kouichi puso un gesto serio mientras las puertas del sarcófago se abrían, dejando salir a la virgen Jeanne, llena de heridas autoprovocadas en su afán de una justicia lograda a partir de su sufrimiento. Las heridas de la joven se curaban por si solas, como muestra de su gran poder espiritual. La chica terminó su ritual y al fin abrió sus ojos rojizos. Sonrió.

- Kouichi Kimura...

- Doncella Jeanne - Kouichi hizo una pequeña reverencia, consiente de que ahora pertenecía a ese grupo y tendría que obedecer.

- Espero que te sientas bien entre nosotros, los que impartimos la justicia - sonrió ella, hipócritamente. ¿Cómo podía estar feliz si lo habían traído a la fuerza?

- No nos andemos con rodeos, Doncella, quiero saber, quiero respuestas - dijo el joven Kimura, de forma directa y tal vez grosera, ya que Jeanne frunció el ceño de inmediato.

- Impaciente, ¿eh? - Jeanne volvió a poner su sonrisa - Te trajimos para darte una oportunidad de salvarte.

- ¿Oportunidad de salvarme? - Kouichi guardó silencio por un instante, para luego empezar a reír - ¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! ¡¿Y por qué querrían salvarme?! No soy shaman como ustedes, ni siquiera sé controlar a la perfección mi digi-spirit y Hao casi acaba conmigo, ¿no están buscando a personas fuertes? ¿Para qué me quieren a mí?

Jeanne no podía creer lo insolente que era ese chico. Nunca había conocido a alguien que se le dirigiera de esa manera y mucho menos que se riera así en su presencia.

- Eres... maleducado.

- Lo sé.

La chica ardía por dentro... pero, ella tenía el poder para castigarlo...

Espera. Él lastimó a Hao... y ella tenía que averiguar cómo lo hizo.

- ¿Cómo lograste lastimar a Hao? - soltó Jeanne de una vez.

Kouichi se quedó en silencio. En realidad, ni siquiera él lo sabía... de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba haber lastimado a Hao. Sólo recordaba a Lyserg a su lado y él mismo pidiéndole perdón a Diethel por haber peleado a pesar de que le prometió que no lo haría.

- Contesta - Kouichi lograba algo raro en ella... la hacía desesperarse.

- No sé.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Es que no sé... - bajó la mirada, confundido... Nunca se había puesto a pensar detenidamente en eso, y esa misma era la razón por la cual estos sujetos habían utilizado a Lyserg para capturarle.

No entendía nada... todavía.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Minamoto.

Kouji se volvió hacia la puerta.

- Kyouyama...

La rubia lo observaba muy seria desde la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres? - contestó Kouji, de mala gana. No quería ver a nadie en esos instantes.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí lamentándote porque tu hermano te abandonó? Eres patético.

El de cabello oscuro iba a abrir la boca para reclamar, pero luego se dió cuenta que lo que decía Anna era verdad. Debía dejar de tenerse lástima a sí mismo.

- Vamos... hay que entrenar - dijo la chica, dándose la vuelta.

- Sí... - susurró Minamoto.

Justo cuando salían del cuarto de Kouji, Anna vió a una chica que estaba frente a ella.

- Tamao.

- Ah... señorita Anna... ¿qué hace con el joven... Kouji? - preguntó la chica, tímidamente, algo sonrojada.

- Voy a entrenarlo para que ya no sea un débil.

Tamao se sonrojó por completo solamente al ver a Kouji saliendo de la habitación. El chico se había arreglado el cabello como pudo, siempre atado en una coleta y luego un pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza.

- Vámonos, Kyouyama - murmuró Kouji, sin siquiera reparar en Tamao.

Pero eso no le importó a la chica de rosa... Tenía que ser muy valiente... sí, tenía que decirle...

- ¡Joven Kouji, yo...!

La muchacha se puso toda roja al darse cuenta que había gritado, pero luego parpadeó confundida, Anna y Kouji se habían ido dejándola completamente sola.

Tamao Tamamura dió un suspiro, decepcionada de sí misma, mientras estrechaba muy fuerte el paquete de galletas que traía para Kouji.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Mhmmm... Horo...

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Es que... los X-Laws...

- ¿Todavía estás pensando en Kimura? - Horo Horo se separó de Ren - Me voy a poner celoso.

- No seas imbécil - Ren se acomodó en su lugar, cruzando una pierna, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de uno de esos salvajes besos que estaban acostumbrados a darse - ¿Qué a ti no te llama la atención que los estúpidos de los X-Laws busquen a Kimura? Es decir... ese chico debe conocer un secreto para derrotar a Hao de una vez por todas.

- Oh, vamos, Ren, si Kimura lo supiera entonces no habría salido tan lastimado. Deja de pensar en eso y vamos a adentrarnos en el terreno, ¿ne? - Horo Horo volvió a tomar a Ren por los hombros para darle otro beso, pero el chino se separó en poco tiempo.

- Esa es otra cosa extraña. Si Kimura salió tan lastimado, ¿entonces por qué está tan sano ahora? Es decir, ese odioso de Minamoto aún está herido e incluso ese Kanbara... pero, Kimura no... él se veía completamente sano la última vez que lo vimos.

Horo Horo se detuvo a pensarlo.

- Sabes... creo que tienes razón, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver con esto? - Horo Horo se acercó de nuevo a él, pero Ren se volvió a negar.

- Tenemos que investigar.

- Oh... vamos... Ren Tao... Hace mucho que no tenemos un tiempo a solas y tú lo arruinas pensando en otro.

- Ja, entonces de verdad estás celoso.

El ainu vió a su compañero, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Yo no me pongo celoso de nadie.

- Sí, claro, lo que tú digas, iluso.

Ren también sonrió y se inclinó sobre su compañero, para iniciar ahora él el juego...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Sólo quiere tomarte...

Lyserg apretaba los párpados, inténtando desconectarse de lo que estaba pasando. Marco acariciándolo, diciendo que Kouichi solamente lo utilizaba cuando era él quien se aprovechaba de esa manera de su cuerpo.

- Por... favor... - murmuró Lyserg, pero Marco no lo escuchaba.

Deseaba que todo pasara rápido... realmente jamás se había imaginado que al unirse a los X-Laws le pasaría algo así. Cuando los vió le pareció un grupo de shamanes fuertes, con su misma ambición. Matar a Hao. Y ahora mismo el segundo al mando del grupo, precisamente la persona que besaba su rostro y su cuello, con las manos explorando en lugares que...

Tenía miedo... pero también sentía que lo merecía. Abandonó a todos. Se jugó el todo por el nada y esta vez había perdido. Como siempre en su vida. Ocho años de soledad... y seguía así... A veces, la soledad es mejor. Aunque duele. Pero nunca se va. Siempre está ahí, sonriéndote, burlándose de ti. La nada.

Soledad... Había tenido amigos, y los había despreciado. Yoh... había despreciado a Yoh. Ahogó un grito, Marco lo lastimaba. Siempre lo lastimaba... pero jamás pensó que llegaría tan lejos. Había estado solo siempre... y por eso Marco se aprovechaba, porque él ya no quería luchar más. No valía la pena.

Pero luego... Kouichi Kimura había aparecido. Desde la primera vez que lo vió, se sintió identificado. Sí, como si alguien más pudiera entender su dolor. Tal vez él era el ingenuo, y no Kouichi. Pero cuando estaba con Kimura se sentía relajado, feliz... protegido. Aunque, también había tenido varios problemas a partir de eso. Marco nunca lo había tratado así. Sí, le pegaba antes, pero nunca lo... nunca había hecho esto.

La lengua de Marco entró en su boca de nuevo, Lyserg ya no se resistía. Su cuerpo le dolía, estaba agotado. Quería dormir... Estaba tan cansado. Lo único que tenía de buena esta situación es que estaría cerca de la persona que lo hacía sentir bien... pero ya no volvería a hablarle de nuevo, para no meterlo en problemas. Marco era muy fuerte, no quería imaginarse lo que su superior le podría hacer a Kouichi como venganza.

Por razones infundadas...

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué ya no dices nada? - Marco se había enfurecido por tan sólo el silencio de Diethel. Apretó sus hombros con fuerza para lograr que Lyserg despertara de sus pensamientos, emitiendo un grito.

Marco lo veía severamente. No había sido su intención... sus pensamientos divagaban por su cabeza, además, en lo último que quería pensar era en lo que le estaba pasando.

- ¿Estás pensando en él...? ¿¡No es cierto!? - el adulto le soltó un golpe en la cara, haciendo que Lyserg se encogiera nuevamente de dolor - ¡No me mientas! Sé que estás pensando en ese estúpido de Kimura... ¿Sabes? Si esto te lo estoy haciendo a ti... también se lo puedo hacer a él...

Lyserg abrió mucho los ojos, aterrado.

- ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No le haga eso, señor Marco!

- ¡No me digas lo que debo hacer o no, mocoso! - Marco lo tomó por el cabello y lo arrojó al suelo - Yo haré lo que me parezca. Después de todo, Kimura también es un chiquillo tonto igual que tú. Después de que lo someta, su impertinencia se irá de una vez por todas.

El hombre salió del cuarto, planeando lo que haría para vengarze de Kimura Kouichi, mientras Lyserg se entregaba al llanto.

- No... Kouichi... no puedo dejar que te pase esto...

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini: Aiissss!!! Más sufrimiento *O*

Eleni: Mhmmm... ahora los entiendo, chicos ~_~'

Lyserg: ¡¡Kini-san!!

Kini: Eu ^_^

Lyserg: Es hora de que nos vayamos n_nU

Kini. ¿Hum o.o?

Kouichi: ¡Noche en el hotel! ¡¡HAI!! ¡¡SUGOI!!

Lyserg: ñ_ñ-

Kini: ¿Qué? ¿En verdad se van ¡_¡?

Lyserg: Hay que aprovechar las cosas gratis n_nU. Muchas gracias, Saori-san ^_^

Eleni: Pero... ustedes no traen maleta para cambiarse ._.'

Kouichi: Ay, Eleni-san, pero no se necesita ropa para...

Lyserg: (tapandole la boca) Ja, ja, ja, nada más es un día ñ//ñ

Kini: Ah, ya entendí... Me abandonan TT_TT

Kouichi: Vendremos mañana ñ_ñ-

Eleni: ¡Kini! ¡¡Hoy es el día O.O!!

Kini: ¡¡AH!! ¡Es cierto!

???: ¡¡A pelear!!

Kini: ¿Sheik? ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí _!?

Sheik: ¡Ea! ¡¿No tengo derecho a estar con mi novia?!

Kini: Cállate la boca (lo golpea) No andes por ahí hablando así de mí ¬_¬-

Sheik: Pero si tú y yo somos novios... ¡estás loca ¬_¬!

Kini: ¡JA! Eso ya lo sé, ¿viniste porque escuchaste la palabra gratis?

Sheik: Bueno... "gratis" y "hotel" ^_^U

Kini: (le pega otra vez) BAKA!! ¬//¬

???: Vamos, chicos, no peleen ñ_ñ'

Eleni: Minoru tiene razón, vámonos ^_^U

(Sheik, Minoru y Eleni se adelantan a la misión ultrasecreta que no tiene nada que ver con este fic ¬.¬)

Kini: ¿Y ustedes no se van, niños ¬.¬?

Kouichi: Eh.... ¡sí! Nos vemos después, Kini-san n_nU

Lyserg: No te atrevas a escribir más sufrimientos sin que estemos presentes ¬_¬.

Kini: Vale... ya vayánse.

(Y Kini se queda sola)

Kini: Ahh... bueno, les explico las aclaraciones... (*) "-_senpai_" quiere decir "superior" (por si alguien no lo sabía XD) y (**) "_Kohai_" es de grado inferior, o sea, Marco es el superior de Kouichi y Kouichi es de un grado inferior que Marco (¡qué lista XD!). Bueno, nos vemos, espero ñ_ñU Sí, los hice sufrir... y... parece que a esta parte le quedan como tres o cuatro capítulos más ^_~ ¡¡See ya!!

(Kini se va corriendo y se cierra el telón...)


	11. Duerme

(Telón abierto y silencio total...)

Kini: Mhmm... mhmmm... mhmmm... ¡Ayyyy! (empieza a gritar) ¡¡EYYYY!! ._.' No hay nadie U_U' Bueno, si leen esto es que sobreviví a lo de ayer :P Me gustaría decir que dormí placenteramente pero... u.ú... ¡extraño a mis niños ToT! Y todo está tan solo...

(Pasa un arbusto rodante y el viento frío sopla)

Kini: U_U' Bueno... pero puedo traer a alguien XD Traeré a... ¡MARCO!

(Avientan a Marco al escenario)

Kini: Marco...

Marco: ???

Kini: ¡¡¡MUERE!!! JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡NO!! Espera... aún te necesito, rayos ¬_¬'

Marco: ¡¡Niña loca y enferma!! ¡Y me hechas la culpa a mí de todo lo que pasa! Tú lo escribes, maldita sea ¬___¬

Kini. ¿Te atreves a cuestionar mis decisiones, criatura inferior ¬___¬?

Marco: ._. Lo siento, Doncella Je...

Kini: ¡¿¡Y TE ATREVES A COMPARARME CON ESA... ESA... ESAAAA!?! Mhmmm... ya vete, antes de que me dé una úlcera u_ú.

(Los extras vestidos de negro sacan a Marco a patadas y lo amarran)

Kini: Well... vamos a sus reviews... y ya me estaré tranquila, ufff u.u

**_Kanata y ¿Miyuni? XD_**

Kini: Hey ^_^ Bueno, bueno, gracias por las flores XD. Bueno, si te das cuenta, vengo diciendo que ésta es la primera parte del fic, pronto empieza la segunda en donde pasan varias cosas T_T Entre ellas, tal vez Tamao se le declare a Kouji (Tal vez...) Patamon, ji, ji. te digo que es la primera temporada XD Ya verás lo que pasa luego n_nU ¿Pues qué apuesta perdiste con tu hermana o_o? No seas tan cruel con Kanata, Miyuni ñ_ñ- ¡suerte con tu fic ^O^! Por cierto... explícame... ¿qué tiene que ver Patamon con Kouichi ._.? Perdona mi ignorancia, pero no he visto Digimon Frontier al completo y pido explicaciones ¡_¡ ¡Nos vemos n_nU!

**_La Llama_**

Kini: ¡Hola, amiga mía ^_^! Well... este... ._. Sí, pobre Lyserg... bueno, aprovecho que no está aquí para decirte que cada vez me gusta más tu fic XD no te preocupes. ¿Más sufrimiento, dolor y agonía? O_o' Bueno, te diré que esto pronto se acaba, pero empieza la segunda temporada, que, tengo que admitir está más azucarada que esta XD peroo... si me conoces bien, sabrás que no dejaré a Lyserg así como así... de hecho... lo más grave está por comenzar T_T (¡Y no se trata de Marco .!) Escenas violentas... trataré de complacernos XD pero como ya no sé donde acomodar tanto sufrimiento, tal vez no aparezcan pronto ._.U aunque, todo pasa en mis momentos de locura XD. ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo! (Kini le da patadas a Marco atado y amordazado en una silla) Ups, lo siento ñ_ñU Yo también pierdo la cabeza ^_^UU. Oye, estos niños tienen tantas cosas o.o' ya quisiera ser ellos XD el departamento está bienvenido, a ver qué dicen (¿casados? XD), pero por parte de ellos, ¡gracias! En cuanto lleguen les doy el besito de tu parte n_nU Y sí, ya sé a dónde ir para pasar un rato de sadismo, ¡thank you! ^__^UU (espero esas escenas XD) ¡¡Sufrimiento XDXDXDXD!! ¡Me encanta hablar contigo ^o^! Creo que... ambas somos raras ^_^U Enjoy the pain! ^_~ (Nota mental de Kini: Ahora cuando vea cualquier cuchillo voy a pensar en ti ñ_ñUU, ¿y eso es bueno o.o'?)

**_Saori_**

Kini: ¡Ohayou! ^_^ Qué bueno que te gustó ._.' cada vez dudo más que ésto guste... por como las cosas van a cambiar o.o Por lo pronto, una escena medio romántica, no lo puedo evitar... tengo que escribir Lysichi ¡O moriré X_X! ¡Chocolates *¬*! ¡Y de fresa ToT! ¡¡ARIGATÔ!! ¡¡Resident Evil .!! ¡Me encanta y no lo tengo T_T! ¡¡Gracias!! Oyeee... ¡les regalas mucho ^o^! En cuanto lleguen les doy todo lo que les mandas ¿más chocolates o.o? Ejem, creo que la limo ya la usan (viven como reyes XD) ¡Londres! Para Lyserg ¡_¡ Gracias, ya se lo merece el pobre, parece que la traigo contra él... no le digas, pero la verdad no quiero llevarle la contra, pero... ¡es que así soy XD! Gracias por apoyarme, querida amiga n_nU ¡Te digo que pareces Santa ^o^! Gracias por todos los regalos que les das n_nU y por el review! Espero que este capítulo te guste ^O^ Nosotros también te queremos, tenlo por seguro ^_^-

**_Isabel_**

Kini: ¡¡YEAH!! Kill him!!!! (lo patea de nuevo) Ups, otra vez, señor Marco, pero es que usted está especialmente hecho para odiarse ^_^

Marco: Mhmmp!! _

Kini: Ja, ja, ja, para que veas lo que se siente ¬_¬ Ji, ji, gracias por no odiarme n_nU pero es que... ¡así soy yop! Oye, ¿tú también eres sádica o.o? ¡¡Bienvenida al club ^_^!! Chica, Yoh&Izumi... mhmm... este ñ_ñU sigue leyendo y síguenos en la segunda temporada XD porque esta parejita tiene algo de importancia que mostrar o.o- n_nU El destino de Izumi... ¿sufrir? Je, je, yo más bien lo llamaría un estado de confusión post-traumático @_@ (o sea, casi lo mismo XD) Claro, les daré tus más emotivas advertencias sobre mí... aunque creo que ya lo saben XD ¡Gracias por el review y por decir GENIAL! ^_^ Espero que este también te guste :P

**_saku_shaman langley_**

Kini: ¡Hi! Vaya, qué bueno que nos sigas n_n ¿Que si Marco le piensa hacer "eso" a Kouichi? Bueno, bueno... je, je, je... tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo para saberlo XD. Mejor que las telenovelas, really? o.o La verdad no sé, no las veo XD. Muchas gracias por todos los halagos ñ_ñ me parece excelente que alguien note mi trabajo XD sí, trato de cuidar los detalles y me encanta jugar con la psique de los personajes ñ_ñ-, y eso que no he visto ninguna de las dos series completa XD. La segunda temporada... lo sabrás pronto, ¡no comas ansías ^_^UU! ¿Te parece si te envío mail cada que actualice ._.? Bueno, al menos un día después, es que mi conexión es fatal u.u' así que cuando subo un capítulo, se me desconecta como 6 veces o.o así que con mucho gusto te aviso por mail, si quieres ^_~ ¡Gracias por el review!

**_Hydou_**__

_Kini: ¿¡EHH!? __¿Qué haces leyendo yaoi O.O'? Bueno... espero que lo que tenga mi fic te guste aunque sea un poco... algunas parejas no me gustan, pero las tengo que poner porque siento que así funcionan mejor las cosas. Gracias por dejarme un review para saber que mi historia te dió sueño ñ_ñ Dulces sueños, mi Sheccid..._

**_Nakuru Tsukishiro_**

Kini: Hola, Nakuru n_n. Bueno... sí, Lyserg está sufriendo mucho, mucho... perooo... por algo metimos a Kouichi con los X-Laws, ¿ne? ^_^U Aunque, siempre lo digo, pero lo vuelvo a repetir, NO puedo prometer que dejarán de sufrir... ji, ji, pero te puedo asegurar que Kouichi sí intervendrá en esto... pero... ¿te has puesto a pensar si eso es buena idea o.o? Bueno, si quieres saber, sigue leyendo ^_^U. Gracias por dejarnos review... y, no te preocupes si eres amante de las cosas lindas, en este capítulo habrá una escena así n_nU ¡Espero que la disfrutes ^o^!

Kini: ... Ya me voy, ya sé que no tengo el pegue de los muchachos ¬_¬' (de seguro ya todos se saltaron mis tonteras ¡_¡) ¡Extraño a Kouichi y a Lyserg! ToT Los quiero de vuelta... ¿por qué no aparecen ¬_¬? Los quieroooo _ ... Bueno, entonces... ¡empezaré con el sufrimiento XD! Jua, jua, jua... Tuve que dividir este capítulo en dos, porque la verdad pasaban muchas cosas y tuve que cortarlo, pero igual, todo será escrito al final XD ¡Así que faltan cuatro capítulos para el final de la primera temporada XD! Enjoy this sadist fic!! ^o^

Atte: Kini-chan  

(_Otra notita... pero esta vez no es mental ^_^U: Hola, Shooting Star Natalie, gracias por el wallpaper ^.~ ¡¡HAO-SAMA *¬*!!  Qué bueno que te guste el Ren/Horo, y, no, para nada me ofendo, creo que soy una persona de mente abierta, ji, ji, así que si te gusta Jeanne, siento ponerla tan mala _ Pero es que así la veo yo y, como sabrás, esto es sólo un fic, que quiere decir que lo que está escrito aquí es porque nosotros lo imaginamos, no es la opinión de todo el mundo, gracias de nuevo ^_^... pero... ¿Jeanne/Lyserg? ~_~' Bueno, cada quien... suerte con tus fics ^ -^')_

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei,** no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**11- Duerme**

Izumi tomaba notas para los pedidos de comida, mientras Agnimon seguía en la cocina, con Tomoki y Junpei.

- ¡¡Konnichiwa, Orimoto-san!!

- ¿Horo...?

El chico se paró frente a la muchacha, sonriendo demasiado. Izumi lo miró, extrañada. Él nunca le dirigía la palabra. Yoh se acercó a la escena. Traía un delantal y que se había ofrecido ayudar a Izumi en el trabajo, totalmente gratis, por supuesto... y tenía que aprovechar que Anna no había aparecido últimamente.

- Hola, Yoh - Horo Horo sonrió también, tratando de parecer natural.

- ¿Qué quieres, Horo Horo? - preguntó Asakura, interesado.

- Bueno... yo... je, je, je, je... es que... había una vez un niño que... ji, ji, ji...

- ¿Qué? - Izumi lo miró, confundida, pero luego se dió cuenta de que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer - Lo siento, me tengo que ir - sonrió, tratando de ser amable, antes de seguir con la siguiente mesa.

- ¡¡Espera!! ¡¡Orimoto-san!! - lloriqueó Horo Horo. Si no conseguía información sobre Kimura, entonces Ren y él ya no podrían... bueno... estar juntos sin que Ren interrumpiera preguntado por el misterioso elegido.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Horo Horo se quedó petreficado al escuchar la voz de Yoh atrás de él.

- Je, je, je, nada, nada - una gigantesca gota de sudor se dibujó en su cabeza - Sólo venía a pasar el rato por aquí.

Yoh miró extrañado a su amigo, quien seguía riéndose como loco, mientras que éste pensaba en cómo le iría a Ren...

Aún era de noche... y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Ese viento congelado. Izumi vió a la ventana, con tristeza, pensando en el destino de su amigo Kouichi...

¿Y de verdad se podía sacrificar todo por el amor verdadero?

La rubia negó con la cabeza, no debería de preocuparse por esas cosas, tenía que seguir trabajando, para ganar un poco de dinero extra y poder comprar algo de ropa para invierno... esto ya la empezaba a afectar.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Corre más...

Kouji apretó el paso. ¿Cuántos kilómetros llevaba recorridos? No lo sabía, sólo obedecía lo que Anna le dictaba, con la esperanza de ser más fuerte cada vez. Aunque, ya no sabía por qué lo hacía...

Claro, por Kouichi... para salvarlo del engaño...

Por estar pensando tanto o, tal vez por el agotamiento, Minamoto se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Demonios. No importaba lo que hiciera, siempre terminaba en el suelo, tragando polvo, derrotado. Sentía una gran rabia correr dentro de sí al sentirse tan débil.

Anna no dijo nada, sólo lo observó en silencio, sin tener la mínima atención de ayudarle.

- Ja, ya veo que estás disfrutando los entrenamientos de Anna-san.

Minamoto subió la mirada. Ese desgraciado de Ren Tao.

- ¿Qué quieres?

No había olvidado como lo había tratado antes, como si fuera un pobre debilucho con miedo a enfrentarse a Hao. Y él no toleraba a las personas que lo consideraban un perdedor... Aunque lo fuera.

- Quiero que me platiques sobre Kimura... - Tao no era especialista en los rodeos.

- Vete al diablo... ¿qué quieres con mi hermano? - le gritó Kouji, furioso, aunque aún tirado en la tierra.

- Por lo que nos contó Yoh, Kimura ya no es más tu hermano, tú se lo dijiste.

- No tengo por qué darles explicaciones a ustedes... - murmuró Minamoto, poniéndose de pie lentamente.

- Pues tendrás que hablar... por lo de Hao...

- ¿Lo de Hao...?

Ambos se miraron en silencio. Sus miradas expresaban enfado, pero a la vez algo de confidencia. Tal vez... sí podía confiar en el imbécil que venía de China.

- ¿¡Qué hacen ahí los dos paradotes!? - la piel se les puso de gallina al oír la voz de Anna.

- ¡¡Corran 50 kilómetros!! - ambos corrieron de prisa.

- ¡¡Hagan 500 abdominales!! - haciendo abdominales.

- ¡¡Salten!! - saltando con pesas en la espalda.

- ¡¡Entrenen con Koki y Zenki!! - los chicos huían de los espíritus de Anna cómicamente.

- ¡¡Pongan en orden mi cuarto!! - Kouji y Ren limpiando el cuarto de Anna.

- ¡¡Preparen mi comida!! - preparando comida.

- ¡¡Hagan mi tarea!! - haciendo cuentas con los dedos.

- ¡¡Limpien el restaurante!!

- ¿Qué hacen...?

Los dos chicos se quedaron fríos. Los elegidos veían a Kouji extrañados, mientras Horo Horo no podía evitar emitir una risita, pero luego se arrepintió al sentir la cuchilla de Ren casi partiéndolo a la mitad. Minamoto se puso de pie, tosiendo, haciéndose el interesante, mientras que sus amigos no podían quitar su gesto de asombro.

- Ayy... Annita, lo volviste a hacer... - sonrió Yoh, nervioso.

- Traime de comer, niña - Anna se sentó en una de las mesas desocupadas, e Izumi sólo emitía pequeños signos de furia, y todo eso aunque Junpei de nuevo le impidiera matar a Kyouyama.

- ¡Qué bueno que ya saliste de tu encierro, Kouji! - exclamó Takuya, pero Minamoto lo pasó de largo.

- Kyouyama, entrenemos de nuevo - pidió Minamoto, pero Anna ya estaba más que acomodada en su silla y obviamente no se movería de ahí hasta estar satisfecha.

- Oye, ahora sí nos vas a hablar de Kimura - le dijo Ren, mientras que Bason acorralaba a Horo Horo y Kororo trataba de defender a su amo.

- Mmhm... veamos, según lo que me hacen pensar con todo esto - interrumpió Yoh - es que ustedes creen que si saben más sobre Kimura entonces ustedes podrán enfrentarse a...

- Hao... - murmuró Kouji, para luego enfrentar a Ren con la mirada - ¿Qué quieres saber sobre Kouichi?

Ren se dió cuenta que había ganado la partida. Así que aspiró muy hondo y empezó con las preguntas...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Kouichi se sentó en su cama. Imposible, no podía dormir. Las cosas le seguían dando vueltas en la cabeza, la forma en la que había llegado aquí, a los X-Laws, a quienes había dejado o, simplemente, Lyserg... Lyserg, Lyserg, Lyserg... y siempre Lyserg...

- ¡¡Ayyyy!! ¡¡No puedo dejar de pensar en tiiiii!!

Se calló. ¿A quién le gritaba? Estaba solo en su cuarto. Entonces recordó. Se levantó de la cama para revisar los bolsillos de su antiguo pantalón. Sacó un objeto pequeño, muy brillante.

- El péndulo de Lyserg, no se lo he devuelvo - pensó el chico, en voz alta. Aunque luego una sonrisita se dibujó en su rostro - ¡¡Entonces tengo que devolverlo!!

Así que ya decididas las cosas y con una excelente excusa, Kouichi se puso en camino al cuarto de Lyserg. Aunque todavía no conocía el lugar, y mucho menos estando todo tan oscuro, pero algo lo guíaba, le decía a donde llegar. Tal vez era que tenía una buena memoria para cosas que le interesaban y definitivamente Lyserg le interesaba mucho.

Encontró la puerta del cuarto del inglés, y se decidió a abrirla, muy despacio, claro... aunque... ¿que no estaría dormido en esos momentos? Por supuesto, era de noche... mhmm... ¡Qué importa! Kouichi abrió la puerta de la manera más cuidadosa que pudo, esperando no despertar a Lyserg.

Kimura parpadeó un par de veces, Lyserg no estaba en su cama. Más bien estaba al borde de su cama, sentado en el piso, pero, eso sí... al parecer estaba profundamente dormido.

- No entiendo... ¿por qué se duerme así si tiene una cómoda cama?... cuántas veces no mataría yo para poder dormir así siempre - suspiró el japonés - Ni hablar...

Kouichi se acercó a Lyserg y pudo comprobar que incluso tenía puesto aún ese traje blanco que él tanto detestaba. Ni siquiera se lo había quitado para ir a dormir. Eso ya le empezó a extrañar demasiado, el traje de los X-Laws es verdaderamente incómodo y para él mismo sería casi imposible descansar a gusto con eso puesto.

Se propuso colocarlo en su cama para que al menos pudiera dormir mejor, si no en la mañana tendría todo su cuerpo adolorido. Kouichi sonrió para sí, esos eran los regaños de su madre cuando era más pequeño. Su mamá... la extrañaba, pero, ayudar a Lyserg era lo importante en ese instante. 

Pero al acercarse más a él, se dió cuenta de que Lyserg susurraba algo, muy bajito, hablaba en sueños... 

- ... _Please... I'm here... I'm so scared... Mom... Dad... please, take me with you..._

... ¿Inglés...? Kouichi se sorprendió de nuevo, pero, era obvio... ese era el idioma natal de Lyserg. Le gustaría recordar todo acerca de ese lenguaje, pero la verdad era bastante malo en idiomas extranjeros... pero... sus palabras...

- _... I... I... I am all alone... I... I miss you... I am so... weak... __Dead..._

Muerte...

Kouichi cerró los ojos con fuerza. Muerte... muerte... _"... Estás muerto"_ esa voz que lo llamaba algunas veces, que siempre repetía lo mismo... más y más muerte. No lo entendía. Miró a Lyserg, preocupado. Al parecer era un sueño doloroso, y lo podía saber sólo con el gesto que adoptaba el rostro de Diethel. Lo tomó en sus brazos, de la manera más suave que pudo.

- Qué ligero eres, Lyserg - sonrió Kouichi, tiernamente. En eso, Lyserg se había aferrado a él, abrazándolo. Un intenso rojo tapizó las mejillas de Kimura, pero notoriamente el inglés aún dormía. El de cabello oscuro suspiró, muy quedito, esperando no hacer tanto ruido.

- _Please... don't let me here... I'm only six years old... I'm too young... I don't want to be alone... __Mommy... Daddy..._

- ¿Lyserg...? - Kouichi lo recostó en la cama, pero no podía evitar estar gravemente preocupado por la manera en que el chico empezaba a moverse... Casi como si fuera a llorar.

- _I'm scared... revange... revange... I only want to be with you... please, take me with you... please... please... _

Kouichi ya no soportó verlo así. Empezó a moverlo con suavidad, tratando de no despertarlo de una manera brusca por lo mismo... no quería verlo sufrir... detestaba verlo así, casi llorando... Dentro de ese traje blanco.

- Lyserg... Lyserg... - murmuraba Kimura, esperando una respuesta por parte del shaman de ojos verdes.

Diethel abrió los ojos lentamente, como si la luz, o la falta de ella, le molestara. Se movió un poco, confundido de sentirse tan cálido... sólo había sentido eso tan pocas veces...

- ¿Kouichi...?

- Hola, Lyserg - sonrió el japonés.

- ¿Qué haces aquí...? - Diethel trató de ponerse de pie, pero se dió cuenta de que ahora mismo estaba en su cama, acostado, mientras Kouichi estaba prácticamente sobre él.

- Vine a verte - volvió a sonreír.

- ¡¡Ahh!! ¡Kouichi! ¡No debes de estar aquí! - Diethel trató de incorporarse, pero Kouichi lo volvió a acostar de nuevo.

- Estás cansado... déjame ayudarte.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - para estas alturas, el inglés ya estaba completamente sonrojado.

- Aún estás vestido con eso... ¿te quedaste dormido mientras tratabas de quitártelo...? - preguntó Kouichi... ¿de manera inocente?

Lyserg se observó... más bien, había tratado de abrochar su traje de los X-Laws, después de... Esa depresión de nuevo. Apartó la mirada, esperando que la mente de Kouichi no trabajara lo suficientemente rápido como para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Por eso, en cuanto Kimura se descuidó, Lyserg se sentó en la cama, para después empujarlo levemente.

- Vete...

- ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya...?

- ...

- Lyserg... no tengas miedo, yo sí me voy a quedar contigo siempre... te lo prometo.

¿"Yo sí"? Diethel lo miró, confundido. Kouichi sólo le devolvió una mirada tierna. Tratando de no ser brusco, lo jaló lentamente hacia él y empezó a desabrochar el traje blanco. Lyserg estaba paralizado. Pero no quería... no ahora.

- Kouichi, yo...

- Tranquilo, no te haré nada...

Kimura le quitó el traje lentamente, el corazón de Lyserg ya no daba para más. Jamás había estado tan nervioso antes. Pero luego Kouichi se levantó y empezó a buscar entre los cajones de el pequeño mueble que estaba cerca de la cama.

- ¿Sabes? Es curioso... es la segunda vez que te quito la ropa - rió Kouichi, haciendo que Diethel le dirigiera una mirada de miedo.

- Kouichi, déjame hablar, lo que quiero decirte es que...

- ¡¡Ya!! Creo que esto está bien, ¿usas esto para dormir? - Kouichi le mostró a Lyserg el pijama que usaba para dormir.

- Eh... sí... - Lyserg suspiró, relajándose. Con que se trataba de eso.

- ¿De verdad te asusté, cierto?

- Sólo guarda silencio.

Los dos se soltaron a reír. Kouichi se acercó de nuevo al shaman y le empezó a abrochar el camisón de el pijama.

- Yo pue...

- Ya sé que tú puedes, pero déjame hacerlo, ¿sí?

Lyserg asistió con la cabeza. No entendía por qué Kouichi se portaba de esa manera. O, más bien, Kouichi siempre se portaba así con él. Era extraño, pero agradable. El inglés sólo podía sentir como Kimura lo iba vistiendo lentamente, eso sin querer le recordaba terriblemente a su madre. Ahora recordaba... Eso lo hizo sentirse muy triste. Trató de tragarse las lágrimas, ya que no venían al caso en ese instante, pero el elegido de inmediato notó que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Te lastimé? Lo siento, es que no sé si todavía te duelen tus heridas - se disculpó Kimura, con un gesto angustiado.

- Oh, no... no es eso - Lyserg trató de sonreír.

- Mhmm... ¿entonces?... ¿me quieres contar?...

Diethel negó lentamente con su cabeza, pero Kouichi sólo se mantuvo cerca de él, lo suficiente como para abrazarlo firmemente, pero a la vez con mucho cuidado.

- Por favor, vete... si el señor Marco se da cuenta de que estás aquí...

- Marco no me importa, Lyserg... no deberías de tenerle miedo - lo miró Kimura, severamente - Por eso se porta así contigo, porque piensa que tiene poder sobre ti.

El joven shaman bajó la mirada. Recordaba lo que Marco le había advertido, sobre lo que le haría a Kouichi.

- Vete.

- ... Está bien... - Kouichi lo soltó y bajó de la cama del inglés.

La cálidez se había ido. Lo extrañaba... Y ni siquiera había dejado su habitación.

- Quédate...

- ¿Eh? - Kouichi se volvió para ver a Lyserg.

- Que... que te quedes... conmigo... - sonrió Lyserg, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Kouichi estaba feliz, demasiado feliz. Prácticamente se lanzó a la cama, abrazando a Lyserg de nuevo.

- ¡¡Sí!! ¡Sugoi! Claro que me quiero quedar.

- Pero... pero... no te puedes quedar toda la noche, porque si no...

- Sí, sí, entiendo... me quedaré hasta que te duermas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien... gracias - sonrojo.

Kouichi se sentó en la cama, recostándose levemente en la cabeza del mueble. Abrió sus brazos, esperando a su compañero. Lyserg se acercó a él, totalmente ruborizado. Se recostó sobre el pecho del japonés, quien de inmediato lo protegió con su brazo. Diethel cerró los ojos, bastante más relajado. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, como si no quisieran manchar la perfección del momento.

- ... ¿En qué soñabas...? - preguntó Kouichi, muy bajito, aunque de todas maneras logró que Lyserg se sobresaltara un poco al romperse el silencio.

- ... No sé, no lo recuerdo - Lyserg volvió a esconder su rostro entre los pliegues del pijama del japonés.

- Ya veo... ¿sabes? Ahora tengo una familia completa... desde que encontré a mi hermano Kouji...

- ¿Lo encontraste?

- Es una larga historia - sonrió Kimura, avergonzado - Después de todo, tal vez los hermanos gemelos estén destinados a estar juntos siempre.

- Minamoto-san y tú... ¿son gemelos? - era obvio, pero a la vez sorprendente.

- Sí, cuando éramos muy pequeños fuímos separados. Kouji se fue a vivir con nuestro padre y yo con nuestra madre. Ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro existía, pero mi abuela me dijo sobre la existencia de Kouji y... pues, me decidí a encontrarlo...

Lyserg, sin querer, soltó una pequeña risita.

- Oye, no es broma, es en serio - dijo Kimura, fingiéndose enfadado, muy divertido.

- Lo siento... es que es difícil de creer... Se ve que tienes mucha suerte... porque encontraste la mitad que te faltaba.

Kimura miró a su acompañante, algo desorientado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso...?

- Por nada... no es nada, sigue contándome - sonrió Lyserg, apenado.

- Kouji y yo estuvimos juntos poco tiempo, pero, me dí cuenta de que él me entendía, demasiado... tal vez me dió un poco de miedo, nunca había conocido a alguien que supiera leerme... me asusté mucho - Kouichi soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Te dió miedo que alguien te entendiera? No sé... ¿no es bueno que alguien te entienda?

- No es lo mismo... siento que Kouji siempre sabe todo lo que pienso... pero no lo entiende... por eso siempre me está regañando - rió Kimura.

- Tal vez por eso te regaña...

- Oyeeee...

- Es que tú eres... ¿cómo decirlo? No sé, hablas demasiado, siempre estás alegre, se ve que eres una persona muy sociable y que tus amigos siempre te buscan cuando tienen algún problema...

- ¿De verdad piensas eso de mí? - Kouichi sonrió, con un ligero rubor por todo su rostro.

El inglés se quedó en silencio, nervioso... tal vez había dicho demasiadas cosas sin pensar.

- Bueno... te diré - dijo el elegido, cerrando los ojos - Soy una persona muy fría, Lyserg, detesto que alguien trate de acercarse a mí si yo no quiero que se me acerquen. De hecho, creo que soy bastante grosero en ese aspecto. También soy un solitario, casi nunca hablo... la gente dice que yo siempre estoy deprimido y que no sé divertirme... uff... eso mucho menos...

- Entonces... ellos... están locos... Tú no eres así.

Kouichi rió abiertamente y abrazó más fuerte a Lyserg, quien estaba confundido por la repentina reacción del elegido japonés.

- Lyserg, qué divertido eres.

- Pero si... lo que te digo... es verdad - tartamudeó Lyserg, sin entender realmente nada aún - Tú no te portas... así... conmigo.

De repente, el chico de cabello oscuro se quedó callado. Como si pensara algo detenidamente.

- ¿Kouichi...?

- Bueno, creo que fue suficiente sobre mí... - dijo el japonés con una sonrisa amable, mientras Lyserg no dejaba de verlo, tratando de descifrar... - ¿No tienes nada qué decir? ... ¿Tienes hermanos?

Diethel negó con la cabeza, apoyándose de nuevo en el pecho de Kimura.

- Hijo único... - susurró Kouichi.

Hubo un silencio prolongado... ninguno de los dos decía nada... Kimura empezó a hablar muy bajito, después de tanto tiempo sin pronunciar palabra.

- Yo... yo jamás te dejaré sólo... te lo prometo... yo te cuidaré... créeme... - un rojo intenso tapizaba las mejillas del japonés, esperando una respuesta... o tal vez un movimiento de rechazo... pero no escuchaba nada - ... ¿Lyserg...?

El shaman inglés dormía plácidamente en el pecho de Kimura. Al parecer, los suaves movimientos de la respiración del elegido lo habían arrullado hasta lograr relajarlo y finalmente el cansancio lo venció. Kouichi sonrió dulcemente. Salió lentamente del abrazo de Lyserg, deseando no hacerlo, pero le había prometido que estaría ahí hasta que durmiera. Tenía que cumplir lo que había dicho. Lo acomodó bien en su cama, procurando no despertarlo.

El semblante de Lyserg era tan tranquilo ahora... y se veía muy tierno dormido. Kimura se inclinó sobre el shaman de Inglaterra y posó un pequeño beso en su frente. Luego tomó el péndulo, la razón por la cual estaba ahí en ese instante. Puso el arma del shaman en el mueble que estaba al lado de la cama y después caminó en total silencio hacia la puerta.

Lo volvió a mirar y sonrió para sí... Le gustaba... le gustaba demasiado. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Kouji se despertó, agitado. Extrañaba... El frío no lo dejaba dormir. Y era que ya estaba acostumbrado a sentir el cálido cuerpo de alguien a su lado...

- ¿Kouji...? ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? - Minamoto parpadeó, para luego encontrarse con Takuya en la otra cama, quien bostezó de pronto, dando a entender que moría de sueño, pero que no podía coinciliarlo por alguna extraña razón.

El de cabello largo guardó silencio. Estaba exhausto... con todo eso del entrenamiento con Kyouyama, pero aún así, no conseguía pegar los párpados... De inmediato le venía la imagen de su hermano a la mente... y también la de Lyserg Diethel.

Apretó los puños, con furia, dispuesto a descargar su ira contra cualquiera que estuviera cerca... Takuya, por ejemplo.

- Ah... Kouji, tranquilo - sonrió Kanbara, con una gotita en la cabeza - Yo sé... que has de extrañar a Kouichi, pero fue su decisión.

- Cállate, Kanbara, Kouichi no sabía lo que hacía.

Takuya le dirigió una mirada penetrante a Minamoto.

- No te puedes interponer entre Kouichi y Diethel-kun, Kouji - al fin habló el castaño, totalmente serio.

- ¡¡¿Cómo de qué no puedo?!! ¡¡Tengo derecho!! ¡¡Kouichi es mi hermano!! ¡Y no voy a dejar que ese imbécil X-Law lo engatuse! - gritó Kouji, perdiendo la paciencia por completo.

- ¡Ni siquiera has hablado con Diethel-kun! - le reclamó Takuya.

Minamoto observó a Takuya de una manera congelante.

- Entonces... ¿lo defiendes?

- No puedo juzgarlo si no lo conozco - dijo Kanbara, dando un suspiro, parecía molesto - ¿No te has puesto a pensar que Kouichi de verdad le quiere?

- ... Tonterías... - Minamoto se dió la vuelta, para no tener que ver ya a Takuya.

- ¿Lo quieres sólo para ti, verdad? Por eso te portas de esa manera tan testaruda, porque quieres mantener a Kouichi a tu lado por siempre.

- ¡¡Cállate!! - Kouji se tapó los oídos. Ese era un gesto que Takuya no se esperaba, por eso ya no dijo nada.

Pero, en ese instante.

- ¡¡Hacen tanto escándalo que no dejan dormir!!

Los dos elegidos miraron sorprendidos hacia la ventana.

- ¿¡Qué demonios hacen aquí!? - ahora si parecía que Kouji era capaz de matar, Takuya dió un salto olimpico hacia la cama de Minamoto para sostenerlo.

Horo Horo se llevó un mano a la nuca, avergonzado.

- Estamos analizando - se oyó una voz fría.

- Tao... - murmuró Kouji, a la vez que Takuya lo soltaba poco a poco - ¿qué más quieres?

- Oscuridad...

Takuya y Kouji se quedaron en total silencio. Oscuridad... siempre regresaba a eso... La oscuridad.

- Así es... - terminó Minamoto, tratando de estar tranquilo.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes? - inquirió Horo Horo, haciéndose el ofendido.

- ¡Porque no era su problema! - le gritó Takuya.

- Pero ahora lo es... desde que llegaron aquí y entraron en el torneo... ahora también es nuestro problema - respondió Ren, con una voz espectral.

- Lo que representamos... realmente no significa nada - soltó Minamoto, sentándose en su cama. Tenía que mantener la cordura para no verse débil ante ellos.

- Fuego... Viento... Hielo... Trueno... Luz y...

- Oscuridad... -  Kanbara finalizó la lista de Horo Horo.

- Así es, amigo mío - sonrió el ainu.

Ren observó a Kouji, quien le devolvió el mismo tipo de mirada. Entendían... pero, a la vez, todo se volvía más confuso.

- Kouichi es oscuridad...

Kouji no pudo evitarlo... Por algo Kouichi y él eran gemelos. Complemento. Un ser entero. La luz del sol empezaba a entrar por la ventana. Genial, ya iba amaneciendo y ahora tendría que empezar con el entrenamiento de Anna Kyouyama. Y con lo cansado que estaba...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡DESPIERTA!!

Lyserg abrió los ojos rápidamente, al notar con gran dolor, que alguien lo aprisionaba por los hombros con fuerza.

- ¿... Señor Marco...?

El adulto estaba enojado. Demasiado. Diethel se puso nervioso. ¿Se habría encontrado con Kouichi? ¿Qué había pasado?

- ¡¡Imbécil!! ¡¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta, verdad?! - Marco golpeó al chico justo en el rostro.

El joven shaman no entendía... Sólo podía tocar su mejilla herida y seguir haciéndose preguntas.

- Claro... dormiste con él... ¿no lo entiendes...? ¡¡¿Qué te hizo?!!

El segundo al mando de los X-Laws sacó al inglés de su cama, empujándolo, tirándolo al suelo.

- ¡¡Contesta!!

Lo golpeó de nuevo. Lyserg empezaba a sollozar. Le dolía...

- Por... favor... señor Marco...

Pero Marco no le puso atención y empezó a patearlo, una y otra vez. Dolor... iba y venía...

"_... Muerte"_

Lyserg abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz, nunca la había oído antes. Pero seguía sintiendo, Marco aún lo golpeaba, descargando la rabia que tenía en contra del elegido en el cuerpo del inglés. Trató de agudizar los sentidos a pesar de que el dolor no le permitía pensar con claridad. No escuchó la voz de nuevo. Sus lágrimas empezaban a correr.

Solo...

- ¡¡Vamos, niño estúpido!! - Marco lo tomó por la cintura, levántandolo cerca de su rostro - Confiesa... dime qué te hizo... así podremos terminar más rápido...

Diethel no dijo nada, sólo bajó la mirada, tratando de escapar de la de Marco. Esto hizo enfurecer aún más al mayor.

- Muy bien... - lo dejó caer al piso de nuevo. Lyserg agradeció esto... ya se había terminado...

No... Se equivocaba.

Marco tomó el rostro del niño con su mano derecha, aprisionándolo firmemente. Se acercó al rostro del chico para poder besarlo. Lyserg trató de apartalo, pero no lo lograba. El adulto lo empujó al suelo, para quedar justo sobre él. Ahora el inglés estaba más que asustado... Ya sabía lo que venía después...

Pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro mientras Marco desabrochaba poco a poco el pijama, disfrutando aquel momento, retardándolo para su propio disfrute, sin tener en cuenta al pobre chico que temblaba de tan sólo sentir a su superior sobre él. El adulto besaba al muchacho con frenesí por todo el rostro y por el cuello, lamiendo de vez en cuando, embriagándose con el aroma de Lyserg.

- ... Mas te vale que me digas qué ha pasado... o si no... te irá peor... - le dijo Marco, entre besos.

- No... ha pasado nada... - respondió Diethel, con un hilo de voz, detestando las reacciones de su cuerpo ante las caricias de Marco.

- Esa no es la respuesta correcta... - sonrió Marco, maliciosamente, mientras la mirada de Lyserg reflejaba un terror absoluto.

Dejó de luchar...

El péndulo que le regaló su padre brillaba de manera tenue, mientras que Marco zofocaba los gritos del pequeño con sus labios.

"No más... por favor..." temblaba de dolor, de humillación... Marco lo besaba de manera cada vez más profunda a la vez que sus movimientos sobre él eran cada vez más toscos... "... No más..."

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini: (estirándose) Originalmente este no era el final de este capítulo, pero tuve que cortarlo u.ú ... Ahh... ahora tengo sueño...

(Dos personajes entran al escenario... yeah ^_^)

Kini: ¡¡OHAYOU!! ¡¡MIS NIÑOS!! TTOTT

Kouichi: Konnichiwa ñ_ñ-

Lyserg: (bostezo) Mhmm... ¿qué ha pasado en nuestra ausencia ¬_-?

Kini: Bueno... ¡regalos de Saori para ustedes ^O^!

Kouichi: ¿De Saori-san *_*? ¡¡Arigatô!! Ropa nueva para estrenar, Lyserg ^_^-

Lyserg: Gracias n_n- (reverencia)

Kini: (le da un beso a Kouichi y otro a Lyserg)

Lyserg y Kouichi: O.O-

Kini: Un besito de parte de Yuzu, para los dos ^_^

Kouichi: Ah ñ_ñ-

Lyserg: Muchas gracias, Yuzu n//n

Kini: Además... ¡un departamento!

Lyserg y Kouichi: O__O

Kini: Sí ¬.¬ Malditos ricachones XD Saori también los trae en limosina y, además, ¡boletos para Londres XD!

Lyserg: ¿Londres? o.o ... ¡¡Gracias, Saori-san TT_TT!!

Kouichi: ¡Sugoi! ¡Otra noche de hotel ^O^! ... -_- (casi durmiéndose)

Kini: ¡¡NE!! No se van, ahora no ¬_¬

Lyserg: Pe-Pero ._.

Kini: Nada ¬__¬ se van cuando acaben el fic u_ú

Kouichi: ¿Entonces de verdad nos extrañaste, Kini-sensei *-*?

Kini: Bueno...

Lyserg: ¿Por qué tienes a Marco amarrado o_O'?

Marco: (amordazado y atado en la silla, todavía XD) Mmhmmmmppp!! __

Kini: Ok, cuando se acabe la primera parte, ¿estamos =_=?

Kouichi: De acuerdo ^_^ ... -_-zzzZZZ

Kini: Puedo ver que tienen mucho sueño ¬__¬ Por cierto... Isabel les advierte de mí ù_ú

Lyserg: No te preocupes, Isabel-san, ya lo sabemos ñ_ñ-

Kini: Te dije...

Kouichi: ¿Este es el guión del fic? (leyendo...) ... X__X

Lyserg: (Lee también) ¡¡KINI-SAN!! ¬__¬

Kini: HI ^_^!!

Lyserg: Dijiste que no escribirías eso si no estabamos...

Kini: Yo no prometí nada...además, ya es hora de irnos... sirve de que duermen algo... Sí, ya sé que no fueron "precisamente" a dormir...

(Lyserg y Kouichi se ponen todos rojos, mientras Kini bosteza)

Lyserg: Bueno, entonces hasta el próximo capitulo ñ_ñ

Kouichi: ¡Prometemos descansar! Creo ñ.ñ

Lyserg: U//U

Kini: ¡¡Matta ne ^O^!!

(Los tres se van, dejando a Marco amarrado)

Marco: MMMHHHMMMPPP!!!!! ____ (las luces se apagan lentamente) O___O ¡¡MHP!! (todo queda en oscuridad...) ¡¡¡MHMMMMMMPPPP!!! TT___TT (Ahora hasta el próximo capítulo ^o^)


	12. Mío

(Se abre el telón, con Kini llorando desconsolada)

Kini: Se me borró _ Maldita sea, se me borró todo el fic, tengo que empezar otra vez U_U Todo lo que llevaba avanzado del capítulo este T_T Tanto que había batallado U_U TT_TT ¡Qué horror _!

Kouichi: (la abraza) No te des por vencida, Kini-sensei ^_^ Estoy seguro que tú podrás escribir todo de nuevo.

Kini: Pe-Pero... llévaba la mitad del capi TTOTT (abraza a Kouichi de vuelta)

Lyserg: Oyeee ¬_¬

Kini: ¿Eh? (con lágrimas corriendo todavía)

Lyserg: Ejem, tú siempre me dices que me deprimo por cosas que ni vienen al caso, y, tú misma lo has dicho, la función debe continuar u_ú, así que por favor, no me vengas con que no vas a seguirlo nada más porque perdiste información ¬_¬

Kini: (en shock) Ly-Lyserg O_O

Lyserg: ¿Qué pasa? (nervioso, sabe de lo que es capaz esta enferma)

Kini: ¡¡KAWAI!! (lo abraza, casi asfixiándolo) ¡¡Esas cosas las has aprendido de mí y de como te regaño, verdad *_*!!

Lyserg: Eh... bueno... -_-'

(Kini sigue abrazando a Lyserg, quien pide un poco de aire)

Kouichi: Si mal no recuerdo, este capítulo está muy difícil de escribir, por eso Kini-sensei se ha quedado traumada cuando se le borró todo ñ_ñ Bueno, tendremos que empezar de nuevo, así que tengan paciencia, por favor. Veamos sus reviews ^_^-:

**_La Llama_**

Kini: ¡¡AMIGA!! T_T ¡Se borró mi fic, tengo que empezar de nuevo TOT!

Lyserg: Tranquila, me ahogas X_X

Kouichi: ¡¡Kini!! ¡Suelta _!

Kini: Ah, sí (suelta a Lyserg) Lo siento, es que me emocioné mucho ^_^U

Lyserg: U_U

Kini: ¿En dónde habrá quedado Marco? (da vueltas en el escenario) Mhmm... recuerdo que lo amarré... luego llegaron Lyserg y Kouichi... y nos fuímos y después... mhmmm u_ú ... (pensando)

Lyserg: ¡Yuzu! ¿¡Cómo que estás tuerta!? O_O ¡No, de ninguna manera _!

Kouichi: Te podemos devolver el departamento si quieres, claro, que si no sirve, te deseo mucha suerte con tu canica ^_^

Lyserg: ¡Kouichi! ¬_¬ No le digas eso a Yuzu, grosero u_ú

Kouichi: Hablando de ser grosero... Me he dado cuenta de que le hablas con mucha confianza a Yuzu-san ¬.¬

Lyserg: Bueno...  yo O__O...

Kini: (buscando) Mhmm... y luego... mhmmm... ¡Ah, claro! (se asoma bajo el escenario, y ahí está Marco, amarrado en la silla y amordazado todavía) Señor Marco... ¡qué bueno encontrarlo ^_^!

Marco: Mhmmmppp!! _

Kini: Pobrecito... está así porque trató de escapar, por eso se cayó así, pero no se preocupe... lo ayudaré ^_^

Kouichi y Lyserg: O____O

Kini: Sí, acabaré con su sufrimiento MATÁNDOLO (cara de maníaca asesina) Yuzu y yo te mataremos... ¡SADOCAS AL ATAQUE! Mwa, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Kouichi y Lyserg: Ah ñ_ñ

Kini: Pues sí, más escenas trágicas asesinas n_nU, y esto sigue en el capítulo este ^_^U Hao-sama... lo sé, es difícil escribir sobre él sin salirte mucho del personaje... ¡pero yo sé que puedes ^_~! Sabes que iré a leerte puntualmente ^O^ SUERTE y gracias por el review ^_^

Lyserg: Kini-san ...

Kini: Dime, mi pequeña droga n_nU

Lyserg: No me digas así ¬__¬ ... mhmm... _you forgot something _¬.¬

Kini: ¿Yo? No, yo no olvido ñ_ñU Bueno... sí, no me mires así u.u' Ok, deja aclaro las frases del capítulo pasado en inglés, por si acaso alguien no las entendió (aunque, creo que la mayoría lo hizo n_n), pero, de todas maneras... ahí van ^_^U

_"._.. _Please... I'm here... I'm so scared... Mom... Dad... please, take me with you..."_

_"_... _Por favor... estoy aquí... estoy muy asustado... Mamá... Papá... por favor, llévenme con ustedes"_

_"... I... I... I am all alone... I... I miss you... I am so... weak... __Dead..."___

_"... Yo... Yo... Yo estoy completamente solo... Yo... los extraño... Soy tan... débil... __Muerto"_

_"Please... don't let me here... I'm only six years old... I'm too young... I don't want to be alone... __Mommy... Daddy..."_

_"Por favor... no me dejen aquí... tengo sólo 6 años... soy muy joven... no quiero estar solo... __Mami... Papi..."_

_"I'm scared... revange... revange... I only want to be with you... please, take me with you... please... please..." _

_"Estoy asustado... venganza... venganza... Sólo quiero estar con ustedes... por favor, llévenme con ustedes... por favor... por favor"_

Kini: ¡PRESTO! ^_^UUU ¡Nos vemos, Yuzu ^O^! (aún me debes unas imágenes de Lyserg u_ú y yo con mucho gusto te doy más de Kouichi y Lyserg ^O^)

**_Kanata_**

Kouichi: Ah, eso explica lo de Patamon... pero no este fanart o.o

Lyserg: Mi mente bloquea ese fanart, no vuelvas a mostrármelo, por favor u.u

Kini: Gracias por el review, Kanata, suerte con tu fic... pero, por please, aclara lo de la frase, la verdad me saca mucho de onda que la tomes de aquí sin decirme -_-' creéme, no estoy enojada, pero... no te cuesta nada darme el crédito ñ_ñU. Verás... pronto habrá digimons... ¿de malo? ¿pero qué esta no era una historia rosa dulzona o.o? Je, je, es broma ^_^ ¿Hao?... ¿Hao @__@? ¿En dónde estás, Hao @O@?

Lyserg: Ya empezó u.u'

Kouichi: Oye... Miyuni-san, no seas muy cruel con tu hermano ñ_ñU, suerte en los bolos n_nU

**_Yurilei Asakura_**

_~Flashback en vídeo~_

Kini: (Con su bata de química en el defectuoso laboratorio en el que estudia) Aiiss... esto quema . A ver... ¿y si me paso de la medida? Neee.. nada más le hecho más de esto y ya ^O^... Este... ¿qué el producto no debía ser azul o_ó? Aargghhh... está saliendo mucho humooooo X_X... Ese olor... uyyyy... creo que estoy drogada @o@ ... ¿Un fic de Digimon Frontier y Shaman King @O@? ¡¡OHHH!! ¡¡Qué idea tan alucinante @__@!! (Se pone a escribir el primer capi)

_~Fin del flashback y del vídeo~_

Kouichi: O_O

Lyserg: Bueno... mi querida Yurilei-san... gracias por aumentar el número de reviews de este fic... la verdad, me ofende tu opinión, no porque crea que Kini es una excelente escritora (definitivamente no es excelente u.u') si no porque no expones el por qué no lo es... sobre todo si nada más has leído el primer capítulo u.ú no sé como pudiste llegar a esa conclusión.

Kouichi: ¡¡Si ni sale Lyserg en el primer capítulo!!

Lyserg: Sí salgo (le enseña el primer capítulo) U_U

Kouichi: ¡Ah, sí! ¡¡KAWAI!! (lo abraza)

Kini: Ohayou ^_^ Gracias por decir que tengo gran imaginación, perooo... perdóname, no puedo dejar este trabajo, porque mis fieles lectores esperan la continuación de mi trabajo al cual no me debo dedicar n_nU Gracias por tu sinceridad y, si me quieres decir qué te molestó, entonces con mucho gusto te atiendo ^_^ Pero si me llegan insultos y cosas así, creo que voy a tener que ignorarte ^.^ Lo siento, bye, bye.

Lyserg: Las críticas con bienvenidas, pero bien fundamentadas, por favor, digan qué no les gusta y no sólo "NO ME GUSTA" Gracias por su comprensión ^_^

**_Nakuru Tsukishiro_**

Kouichi: ¡¡Nakuru-san!! ^O^

Kini: Hola, como siempre, respondiendo n_nU Sí, faltan cuatro capítulos, para que se acabe lo primero... ¡porque a este fic todavía le falta ^_^U! Sí... pobre Lyserg... mhmm... (empieza a patear a Marco) ¡¡Por culpa de éste!! _

Lyserg: ¡Tranquila, Kini-san O_O! Disculpa, Nakuru-san, pero es que la autora se eleva demasiado (por decirlo de alguna manera...) Mhmm... qué bueno que te gustó la escena de Kouichi y mía (sonrojo) Esto... ¿atacar a Marco...? (mira a Kini pegándole a Marco)... u_u

Kouichi: ¡No te preocupes! Claro que yo defiendo a Lyserg... aunque... (mira a Kini pegándole a Marco)... u_u

Kini: ¿Eh? (volviendo del trance) ¡¡Lee este capítulo ^_^!! Y sabrás qué pasa con lo de Marco... ehmm.... Kouji tiene a Tamao, ¿ne? XD Es broma... ya verás lo que pasa con el lobo solitario, ¿ok? ^_^ ¡Gracias por seguirnos ^O^!**__**

****

**_Jessica Kyoyama_**

Kouichi: ¿Resalto *_*? ¡Gracias ^o^-!

Kini: Bueno, ahora entiendo... pero... no creo poder poner Kozumi u_u lo siento, pero no va en el guión ñ_ñ' de todas maneras, y a pesar de eso, espero que nos sigas leyendo ñ_ñU Y, no te mueras, que aquí está ^O^ Qué bueno que apoyes el Kouichi/Lyserg TOT ¡¡Tienen fans, niños XD!! Gracias por querernos, ¡nosotros también te queremos! Tenlo por seguro ^_^U**__**

****

**_Saori_**

Lyserg: Marco... (ve a Marco amarrado)... T_T Ya no quiero saber nada de esto...

Kouichi: Ya le dió el bajón U_U' (sacude a Lyserg) ¡Reacciona, ko...!

Lyserg: ¡No me digas así en público //!

Kouichi: ¡Ya reaccionó ^_^U!

Kini: ¡Hola, Saori ^O^! ¡¡Qué linda!! ¡¡Scaner e impresora TTOTT!! ¡¡Justo lo que necesito!! ¡¡CHOCOLATES!! De mis favoritos ToT

Kouichi: ¡¡GUAU!! ¡¡COCHE!! ^O^

Kini: Ni en tus sueños, Kouichi, dame eso ¬_¬. No dejaré que conduzcas un auto tan lindo y costoso, eres muy joven para eso ¬_¬

Kouichi: Pe-Pero T_T

Kini: Nada... cuando estés más grande U.U'. Gracias por tu review, Saori y, aquí tienes la actualización... y creo que me debo ir preparando para las pistolas o metralletas que vayas a traer para este capi ._.' Por lo pronto, bye ^_^U

****

**_Sakura-DF_**

Kouichi: ¡Konnichiwa! ¡Somos tiernos, Lyserg ^_^!

Lyserg: ~///~

Kini: ¡Hola! Primera vez de muchas, espero n_nU ¿Verdad que se ven más lindos sufriendo ToT? Lo que no entiendo es por qué me dejaste review en el primer capítulo o.o No importa... sigue leyendo y gracias por el apoyo ^_^ Terminar... ¡yo también espero poder hacerlo ñ_ñ! Pero, con el apoyo de los lectores me siento más animada a terminar ^_^ ¡¡Arigatô!!

****

**_Isabel_**

Kouichi: ¡¡Genial!! ¡¡Genial!! Genial es que te guste el fic n_nU

Kini: ¿Nunca has visto a éste? (señala a Marco amarrado XD) Aún tienes la mente virgen XD, aunque, es fácil encontrarlo... a lo mejor y ya lo has visto en imágenes... si no, te recomiendo el grupo de _La Llama, _checa su profile y ahí hay un grupo msn de Shaman King muy interesante con muchas cosas ¡fotos de Lyserg! Y... obligatoriamente... fotos de este tipo ¬_¬

Lyserg: Gracias por apoyarnos como pareja otra vez n_n ... si no me equivoco, habrá más escenas de Yoh y Orimoto-san, ¿verdad?

Kini: ¡Sí! Verás mucho más de ellos ñ_ñU ¡¿Verdad que se ven lindos sufriendo!? Bueno... sí, se ven bien juntos en escenas kawai también ._.'

Kouichi: Sí, ya lo sabemos, pero gracias por advertir, siempre es bueno saber de lo que es capaz Kini-sensei ñ_ñU

Lyserg: Sí ¬.¬

Kini: ¡¡Ahh!! Sólo por eso ya verán lo que va a pasar en este capi, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... Es broma, tengo todo planeado, no problema, habrá más escenas lindas después, por lo pronto, ¡disfruta el sufrimiento XP!

****

**_Riku-chan (Alias Tomomi) _**

Kouichi: Hola, Tomomi-san n_n ... ¡Escribe por mail ^O^!

Kini: Vaya, hasta mails me han llegado, tengo mucho pegue ^O^ ... Sí, lo sé, yo no soy la del pegue.. ejem... ¡qué bien que te hayan gustado los dos fics ^_^! ¿El segundo lugar O_o? Ji, ji, qué pena ^//^ Sí, ya he visto el fic que me dices, pero superficialmente, la verdad, es tanto que no tengo mucho tiempo de leer, pero me imagino que ha de estar muy bueno ^_^, por lo que he leído ñ_ñ ... ¡pero yo soy la sadoca no. 1! Por eso los personajes sufren ^_~ ... (abraza a Kouichi y le da un beso)

Kouichi: O_O-

Lyserg: ¬.¬

Kini: Ese beso es de parte de Riku-chan ^_^ Dice que estás muy mono, Kouichi-kun n_nU ah, Lyserg, que tienes mucha suerte por estar con Kouichi ñ_ñ

Lyserg: Ejem... (susurro)_ I know that... _(sonrojo)

Kini: Claro, esto sigue ^_^U "Adiós" qué lindo y triste... tengo que decir que estoy orgullosa de ese songfic n_nU Mira, aunque no estés registrada puedes dejar review ñ_ñU (es más fácil que mandar mail) sólo te vas al "GO" y te sale una ventana donde escribes tu nombre y tu mail si quieres ñ_ñU (sin darle log in) No te preocupes, no tengo bloqueo para los que no están inscritos, ¡inténtalo ^_^! Aunque, igual me encanta recibir mails n_nU ¡Qué bueno que esta loca te cayó bien ^O^! (yop XD) Claro, te ayudo en lo que quieras, con todo gusto, estoy a tu disposición ^_^U Gracias por el mail ^_^U 

**_Naria Daidouji y May_**

Kouichi: Hola, Naria-san ^_^ Contestando tu review n_nU

Kini: ¡¡Hey!! Hola, chicas. Sí, es que Anna es la ley XD, bueno, es la policía y el verdugo también ._.

Lyserg: Gracias por preocuparte por mí, May n_n (sonrisa linda y tierna... que luego cambia al ver a Kini) ¬_¬

Kini: ¿Quieres que lo petee de nuevo? (con ademán de patear a Marco otra vez XD).

Kouichi: Gracias por pensar eso de mí, Naria-san n_n- No te preocupes May, yo voy a cuidar de Lyserg, te lo prometo n_nU

Kini: ¡¡Ya verás lo que pasa con Marco!! ¡¡Sí!! (ahorcando al pobre tipo amarrado) ¡¡Gracias por el review!! ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! Owari, owari, me siento mucho mejor ^O^ ¡¡Ahora ya puedo escribir la tortura de nuevo *_*!!

Lyserg: ¿Escribir la primera escena de nuevo U_U'?

Kouichi: ¿Y la última ñ_ñ'?

Kini: Este capítulo va a estar algo complicado, y, como está escrito por segunda vez, espero que lo lean con mucho cuidado ^.^' Porque todo va a cambiar... TODO, esto va a dar un giro de 180° ¡Mwa, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! (risa diabólica) ¡¡Gracias!! ¡¡He llegado a los 50 reviews *¬*!! Esto no hubiera sido posible de no ser por ustedes ^_^U

Kouichi: Obviamente ñ_ñ'

Lyserg: A empezar...

Kini: *cof* Título engañoso *cof*

Lyserg: ¬_- ...

Kouichi: Por favor... sean comprensivos U_U ...

Lyserg: Kouichi...

Kouichi: ¿Mhm?

Lyserg: _Don't matter what happen... I'll always stay by your side... I promise..._

Kouichi: ...

Kini: ¡Suerte, mis lectores ^_^!

Atte: Kini-chan

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de Hiroyuki Takei, no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**12- Mío**

- Ugh...

- ¡Ahh! - Marco silenció los gritos de Lyserg posando sus labios sobre los de él, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del joven shaman, provocándole todavía un mayor asco y pesadez. Estando así, sobre el cuerpo del niño, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, en fin... Diethel no se lo impediría.

Lyserg lloraba, totalmente asustado, ya estaba harto de esto... ¿por qué lo soportaba? ¿Por qué soportaba a Marco sobre él, moviéndose de esa manera? No lo sabía...

El adulto separó su boca del chico, para luego pasar a su cuello y Lyserg volviera a emitir sollozos de dolor y de resignación, tratando de llevar el ritmo de Marco para que él no se molestara. Se sentía inmundo... ya estaba harto... ¿no consistía solamente en empujarlo de sí y decirle que ya no iba a dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera con él? Pensarlo era fácil, pero hacerlo...

La forma en la que él lo tocaba... sólo le producía naúseas... Pero... si se revelaba... también tenía que pensar en Kouichi... Apretó los párpados con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior para no volver a emitir sonido por su boca que pudiera malinterpretarse.

Estaba semidesnudo... el frío le calaba... ese frío inexplicable, ahora lo sentía mucho más que antes. Como si ese frío fuera emitido por Marco... ¡No! Eran asuntos completamente diferentes. Tanto dolor le hacía desvariar... su pequeño cuerpo ya no podía con el peso del adulto.

Al fin, Marco se separó del chico para poder verlo. Ese pobre chiquillo, tirado en el helado suelo, derramando lágrimas, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Totalmente indefenso ante él. El hombre estaba completamente serio, pero de inmediato cambió su gesto por una sonrisa. Estaba al mando y él podía hacer absolutamente todo lo que quisiera con el niño. Marco se relamió los labios.

- Esto es para que entiendas... que Kimura no se salvará de esta - dijo el adulto, firmemente.

- No... - murmuró Lyserg, abriendo un poco los ojos.

- ¡¿No?! ¡¡¿Y qué harás tú para detenerme?!! - Marco lo pateó en el estómago, provocando que Lyserg emitiera un grito de dolor - Eres tan patético... ¡No te atrevas a contradecirme de nuevo! Kimura pagará por haberse atrevido tan siquiera a mirarte - el hombre seguía descargando toda la furia que sentía.

Luego se detuvo. Lyserg temblaba de dolor y de miedo. Marco lo miró, tiernamente. Se puso en cuclilllas, para estar más cerca del chico.

- Aún no lo quieres aceptar, Lyserg... - Marco acarició el rostro de Diethel - lo que Kimura quiere es tener tu cuerpo y tú... ¡Tú se lo permites! - el rubio lo lanzó contra la pared.

El niño cerró los ojos, deseando que todo terminara pronto. Tenía tanto miedo... Ya no quería que Marco lo tocara nunca más. Las lágrimas aún seguía saliendo, pero procuraba no emitir ningún sonido para no enojar a su superior... ¿por qué le temía tanto...? Esperó a que empezara de nuevo... esperó... y esperó... Pero lo único que oyó fue la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose con fuerza.

Al fin el inglés se decidió a mirar, comprobar que Marco ya no estaba más frente a él, que por hoy la tortura había terminado. Se dejó caer al suelo frío de nuevo, llorando, ahora sí sin limitaciones, frustrado, enojado consigo mismo... odiándose tanto...

Estuvo unos cuantos minutos más así... Luego se puso de pie, abrochándose el pijama un poco, a la vez que no dejaba de sollozar. Tomó el traje blanco que Kouichi había doblado con tanta pulcritud. X-Laws. Salió de su cuarto con su uniforme en los brazos. Caminaba con mucho trabajo, apoyándose en las paredes de vez en cuando, debido al dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo.

Llegó al cuarto de baño al fin. Cerró la puerta débilmente y le puso llave. Se sacó el pijama lo más rápido que pudo, sin siquiera importale el dolor que sentía por hacerlo de esa manera tan brusca. Abrió la llave de la regadera. El vapor llenaba todo el cuarto... El calor que necesitaba ahora.

Entró a la regadera y dejó que el agua hirviendo acariciara su cuerpo desnudo. El cabello se le pegaba a su rostro, pero no lo apartó. Simplemente se quedó así... sintiéndose tan... sucio... Tal vez ese baño ardiente lo ayudaría en algo. Aunque fuera en tan sólo olvidar por un momento lo que había pasado. Se quedó más tiempo... tal vez media hora... totalmente inmóvil. Quemaba... pero... qué importaba ya eso.

Salió de su baño para ponerse su traje. Lo miró con odio, como si pudiera descargar todo el enojo que sentía en contra de ese uniforme. Sólo se lo puso, así, sin siquiera secarse, con su cabello totalmente mojado, su cuerpo empapado. Si salía así le daría pulmonía, de seguro... pero... ¿acaso importaba?

Recogió su pijama y salió hacia el pasillo. Tenía tanto sueño... pero no quería volver a su habitación, porque, si lo hacía, terminaría vomitando, sin duda... Tan harto, tan cansado de todo... 

Marco... su superior lastimaría a Kouichi... ¡Y no podía permitir eso! Pero... ¿cómo impedirlo? Si es tan débil... demasiado débil... ¿por qué simplemente no se alejaba de todo? Por... Hao... Por la venganza... tenía que seguir en los X-Laws, soportando...

... Pero... ¿cuánto más lograría aguantar?

Se apoyó en la pared, sin siquiera enegías para seguir llorando. Sólo quería que todo se acabara...

- ¡¡Adivina!!

Lyserg se sobresaltó de pronto, pero luego su respiración se normalizó y suspiró de alivio al reconocer las manos y la voz de quien le tapaba los ojos, jugando.

- ¿... Kouichi?

- ¡¡Sí!! - el japonés saltó al frente del shaman, muy alegre.

Diethel lo miró, sonriendo tristemente. Él era tan alegre, siempre tratando de hacerlo reír... Pero, tenía que tomar una desición ahora...

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Lyserg se asustó al escuchar la pregunta y dió varios pasos atrás, pero no pudo evitar que Kouichi se le acercara de nuevo.

- No... no me pasa nada... - el inglés cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó pasar de largo a Kimura, pero éste lo jaló suavemente del brazo izquierdo.

- No me mientas, Lyserg...

- Que no es nada... déjame... tengo cosas qué hacer - susurró Diethel, de la forma más fría que pudo.

Pero Lyserg se sorprendió aún más al sentir el contacto de la piel cálida del elegido en su rostro, una de sus partes más heridas, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

- Estas marcas.... ese maldito... - la voz de Kimura se llenaba de odio - ¿Ese maldito bastardo de golpeó otra vez, verdad?

- ¡¡Kouichi!! - exclamó Lyserg, asustado por la manera en que Kimura se expresaba... ¿y si Marco lo oía...?

- ¡Te lastimó de nuevo! No me imagino de qué más será capaz ese infeliz...

- ¡¡No!! - Lyserg se zafó de la tibia mano de su amigo, totalmente horrorizado... ¿y si Kouichi se daba cuenta de que Marco lo...?

- ¡¡Pero Lyserg!! Marco te está lastimando, ¡no puedo permitir que eso pase!

- ¡¡Por favor, no te metas en esto!! - le gritó el de ojos verdes, sorprendido porque ya habían entrado en una discusión... y él era la causa.

- ¡No me pidas eso! - Kouichi hablaba cada vez más cortado - Pídeme lo que quieras... incluso mi vida, te la doy... pero no me pidas eso...

El shaman inglés no dejaba de observar al japonés. Nunca lo había visto así... de sus ojos azules pequeñas lágrimas batallaban por salir. Lyserg se sentía terriblemente mal... nunca había visto llorar a Kouichi y, una vez más, era por culpa de él... El elegido tenía la mirada baja... era obvio que detestaba que lo vieran llorar... lo hacía sentirse tan débil e indefenso...

- Te... doy mi vida... si es necesario... pero no me pidas que... no trate de salvarte... Lyserg...

- Kouichi...

Aún lo seguía viendo... mal... por su culpa... todo por su culpa... Kouichi siempre sonreía y ahora estaba llorando... Se armó de valor, olvidándose de todo... de su miedo, de su odio hacia sí mismo... incluso del pasado... se concentró en el presente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tomó las manos del japonés firmemente, lo que provocó que Kouichi levantara el rostro, dejando ver rastros de su llanto, pero más tranquilo al sentir el roce de las manos de Lyserg... Frías...

- Kouichi.... Yo... - el inglés tragó saliva y cerró los ojos para poder continuar - Yo... te quiero...

- Yo también te quiero - sonrió Kimura, levemente.

- No, pero no... no es lo que piensas - corrigió Lyserg, asustado porque lo que había dicho se había malinterpretado - Lo que... lo que quiero decir es...

- Sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir - susurró Kouichi, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre los labios del shaman...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Takuya Kanbara bostezó, cansado por no haber podido dormir durante toda la noche... pensando en Kouichi. Otra cosa que estaba mal. No debería de pensar tanto en Kimura. Él ya era un niño grande y la decisión que había tomado, aunque loca y apresurada, había sido de él y Takuya no podía hacer nada para contradecir la voluntad de Kouichi.

- Takuya, muévete - le ordenó la elegida rubia, con un gesto enojado.

- Ya voy, ya voy... - el líder bostezó de nuevo - Eres una gruñona...

- Te estoy oyendo Kanbara - Izumi le lanzó el delantal a la cara.

- ¡¡Ahh!! Qué sueño... - dijo Tomoki, prácticamente dormido.

- Pero tenemos que empezar ya... - recordó Junpei, preparado para empezar con las labores del día.

Izumi se arregló el cabello en una coleta, como tantas veces. Tenía que verse tan presentable y ser amable con los shamanes que al verla soltaban risitas al enterarse que ella también poseía un oráculo virtual. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, no había llegado ningún aviso de pelea para su equipo. Eso la desanimaba, pero Yoh siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla y animarla, diciendo que todo estaría bien, que ya le llegaría su momento de demostrar sus habilidades. Qué suerte haber tenido a Yoh a su lado en estos momentos...

La puerta de la cocina se abrió lentamente y se cerró con la misma suavidad.

- ¡Oh! Asakura-kun, buenos días - saludó Izumi, cambiando por completo su semblante enojado a uno muy alegre.

- Buenos días, Orimoto-san... perdón, pero hoy no puedo ayudarte - el shaman soltó un suspiro, seguido de una risa nerviosa - Tengo que ir a entrenar con Annita y Minamoto-kun.

La chica tuvo que aguantar un gesto de fastidio. Esa Anna de nuevo... torturando a Kouji, además.

- ¿Vas a ir a entrenar con Kouji, Asakura-kun? - preguntó Takuya - Cuídate mucho de él, está loco y es capaz de todo con tal de probar que tiene la razón - el castaño dió un suspiro.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta - sonrió Yoh, amablemente, para que luego se oyera de nuevo la puerta abriéndose, pero esta vez de manera violenta.

- ¡¡Hola!! ¿¡Qué hay para comer!? ¡¡Muero de hambre!! - gritó un chico muy animado y... hambriento.

- ¡¿Qué haces en la cocina así como si nada?! ¡¡Espera afuera!! - Horo Horo salió huyendo perseguido por los espíritus de un enfadadísimo Silver.

- Eso te pasa por avorazado - dijo Ren, sentándose en una de las sillas más cercanas a la cocina, a la vez que Izumi abría la puerta ligeramente, para poder escuchar.

- ¿Quieres un chiste ahora, güerita? - preguntó Chocolove, muy ilusionado.

- Cállate, Chocolove - ordenó Tao, provocando que el agredido se retirara a llorar a una esquina.

Takuya se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, guardando su digivice en el bolsillo y encaró a Ren.

- Mira, chinito... vienes con mucho descaro aquí, después de como estuviste anoche con nosotros - le reclamó Takuya, enojado.

- No tengo idea de lo que hablas - resopló Ren, mientras Horo Horo aún huía de los espíritus del apache, aterrorizado.

- ¿Ah? ¿Y no estabas con... - Takuya se acercó a Tao con una sonrisa maliciosa - Horo Horo anoche? ¡Durmiendo, ne?

- ¡¡¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS?!! - Ren ordenó a Bason posesión de objetos y se enfrentó a Takuya, totalmente sonrojado.

- ¿Qué no es cierto? - volvió a sonreír el elegido, mientras que sus compañeros sólo lo veían confundidos.

- ¡¡Cállate, imbécil!!

- Chicos, chicos - Yoh se interpuso entre la cuchilla de Ren y el cuello de Takuya - Calma, ahora todos somos amigos, ¿sí?

- Mhmm... - Tao deshizo su posesión, pero no dejaba de ver a Kanbara con furia.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Ya sabes de dónde agarrarte para tratar de justificar lo de Kouichi y Hao!? - le gritó Takuya, pero nadie entendió porque lo hacía - Vamos... usa a Kouichi como quieras... no dará resultado.

- Takuya... - susurró Izumi.

- Oh, vamos, Kanbara-kun, Ren, dense la mano - Yoh puso una de sus sonrisas más habituales, aunque todos lo presentes en la sala notaron el odio que había en las miradas de ambos.

Los chicos se acercaron y se rozaron apenas los dedos, cuando se habían soltado, dándose la espalda. Aunque Yoh quedó muy satisfecho con ello.

- Oye, Asakura-kun, yo pensé que ibas a ir a entrenar con Kyouyama-san y con Kouji - Junpei rompió el silencio, aunque el silencio realmente no existió debido a los gritos de súplica de Horo Horo y a los lloriqueos de Chocolove.

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Es cierto!! ¡¡Me tengo que ir!! - gritó el shaman japonés.

- ¿Minamoto? ¿Con Anna-san...? Mhmm... ¿no te da celos que Anna-san esté tan interesada en ese tipo, Yoh? - preguntó Ren, curioso por las reacciones de su amigo.

- Mhmmm... - Yoh lo pensó detenidamente, para luego reír - No, para nada.

- Ayy, Yoh, todo lo tomas a la ligera... ¿acaso hay algo que te preocupe? - volvió a preguntar el shaman de China.

Izumi pudo notar como Yoh bajaba la mirada y empezaba a temblar ligeramente, apretando un poco los puños. Nunca lo había visto así... como si de verdad existiera algo que de verdad le dolía. Orimoto empezó a preocuparse, no sabía si acercarse a el shaman y preguntarle sobre lo que le preocupaba. Pero luego Yoh levantó su cara y sonrió, borrando por completo el gesto de angustia que la elegida había notado en su rostro.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Me voy! - Asakura salió corriendo del lugar.

Orimoto sólo podía observar como Yoh se alejaba. Se llevó una mano al pecho, confundida aún por la actitud que había presenciado. Yoh era tan diferente... quería conocerlo mejor... Quería preguntarle qué le pasaba y ayudarlo, así como él lo había hecho con ella. Pero... la verdad... todo esto lo ponía muy nerviosa.

- Yoh... - al escucharse a sí misma diciendo ese nombre, se sonrojó por completo. Se suponía que ellos no se tenían tanta confianza... 

Pero, no era momento para deprimirse, tenía que sonreír mucho en esos instantes para darle ánimos a sus amigos, quienes aún tenía la marca de lo que había pasado con Kouichi hacía tan poco. Tomó su libreta de apuntes, con una sonrisa radiante y se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

- ¡¡Vamos a trabajar!!

Izumi observó al grupo, tratando de mantener la calma. Horo Horo en una esquina, siendo acosado por los cinco espíritus de Silver, mientras Kororo de nuevo demostraba que así no podía trabajar, el apache totalmente encolerizado por el desorden que había en el restaurante, Chocolove aún llorando, mientras Tomoki trataba de consolarlo, Ren y Takuya dedicándose una mirada asesina, y Junpei la miraba con ojos soñadores, pero no hacía realmente nada. La chica ya no pudo aguantar más y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

- ¡¡YA BASTA!! ¡¡A TRABAJAR AHORA!!

Todos se quedaron callados, mirando a la única mujer presente.

- Vaya... esta loca es igualita a Anna - le murmuró Horo Horo a Chocolove, con los consiguientes asentamientos de éste.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!! - los dos pobres shamanes sintieron que el mundo se les venía encima - ¡¡Ahora también trabajarán!! - Izumi les lanzó los delantales - ¡¡Y pobres si les sale algo mal!! Se la verán conmigo - los ojos de Izumi brillaban como fuego.

- ¡¡¡REEEENNNNN!!! - suplicaron los dos, pero Tao sólo se dió la vuelta.

- Se lo merecen por mezclarse con ellos - susurró el chino, recibiendo una última mirada fulminante por parte de Kanbara, quien, sabiendo lo que le convenía, ya se había puesto su delantal y tenía preparado su digivice para empezar.

La chica les daba órdenes a los pobres shamanes y Silver se alejó, algo asustado por la actitud de la elegida. A veces, de verdad daba miedo. Tao caminó hacia la puerta, sin decidirse a salir o no. Miró hacia afuera, pudo sentir el frío acariciando su cuerpo. Sintió un escalofrío. Frotó sus manos para darse calor.

- Kouichi Kimura es... oscuridad - reflexionó Ren, quédandose en donde estaba, pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando y en cómo afectaría este torneo por llegar a ser el Shaman King...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡Achú!

- Salud.

- Gracias....

- Te lo digo por experiencia propia... jamás de los jamaces te salgas así del baño, tienes que secarte muy bien primero - Lyserg asistió despacio, totalmente rojo.

Kouichi secaba el cabello del shaman con una toalla, ambos estaban en el baño. Diethel sólo tenía puesto su ropa interior... Esta era la tercera vez. El rubor del inglés aumentó al sólo pensar en eso.

- ... Si no, te vas a enfermar... y ya me imagino... no quiero atender a alguien con fiebre con este frío... no, no, no... pon más atención... no vuelvas a hacer una locura como ésta...

- Kouichi, ya basta.

- ¿Eh?

- Ya no me regañes - susurró Lyserg, avergonzado. La verdad era que le gustaba que Kimura hiciera eso... lo sentía más cercano.

- Perdón... es que... mi mamá siempre me trata así, lo siento - Kouichi se puso frente a Lyserg y mostró su lengua ligeramente, pero luego se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho - No... no quise...

- No te preocupes, Kouichi... mi mamá también me trataba así - sonrió el de ojos verdes, indicándole al japonés que no había dicho nada malo.

Ambos sonrieron. Pero Kouichi no podía evitar fijar la vista en las heridas de Lyserg. Ahora entendía, las marcas se extendían por todo el cuerpo del inglés. Esto ya era más que una simple llamada de atención. Diethel notó la mirada del de ojos azules y lo observó también, nervioso. Pero Kouichi le regaló una sonrisa y se incorporó.

- Quédate aquí, está cálido por el vapor. Espérate hasta que estés seco, Lyserg, o si no me voy a enojar mucho - sonrió - Prepararé algo de té, no te preocupes, te espero dentro de un rato.

- Sí... - murmuró Lyserg, muy quedito, sin pensar en nada más que en el momento mismo de tener a Kouichi junto a él de esa manera.

Kimura sonrió de nuevo y salió del baño.

De nuevo, se le olvidaba en dónde estaban las cosas en ese lugar. Nadie se había molestado en mostrárselo... Todos los X-Laws son tan misteriosos... Kimura suspiró.

Pero... al final del pasillo, casi a la entrada de la habitación de la Doncella Jeanne... se topó con él...

Ambos se miraron en silencio... Kimura pensaba seriamente en atacarlo... la sola mirada del sujeto le incomodaba... no podía evitar imaginarse en lo que ese tipo le hacía a Lyserg... Pero ya no quería pensar en eso, sólo iba a pasarlo de largo... Porque, si se enfrentaba a él, no sólo tenía todas las de perder, sino que Lyserg se pondría muy triste... Y no quería eso.

- ¿No acostumbras saludar al pasar, Kimura? - Kouichi se detuvo al escuchar la voz del rubio.

Marco observó al chico con una gran rabia. El japonés no se dió la vuelta, resuelto a ignorarlo y seguir caminando.

Sin embargo, sintió como alguien lo jalaba del brazo. Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido... ¿Marco lo atraía hacia él?

- ¡¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!! - le gritó el elegido, olvídanse por completo de sus modales - ¡¡Suéltame!!

El adulto sonrió. Vaya, entonces todo eso era mentira... Kimura seguía siendo un niño común y corriente... Tan débil como Lyserg.

Kouichi lo miró con odio. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Trató de zafarse de la mano de Marco que aprisionaba su brazo derecho... pero pronto descubrió que el adulto seguía teniendo más fuerza que él. Pero no cambió su mirada de desprecio. No se dejaría intimidar.

- Ja, ja... entonces... esto es... - Marco acercó aún más a Kouichi a su propio rostro - ¿Tú eres el chico tan fuerte que la Doncella nos hizo traer...? Mmmhmmm... ¿por qué no demuestras esa fuerza ahora, Kimura?

- ¡¡Se lo advierto!! ¡¡No me provoque!! - Kouichi de nuevo trató de soltarse, pero Marco lo tomó más fuerte, provocando que el chico emitiera un ligero gemido de dolor.

- ¡Ja! ¿Sobre qué me quieres advertir, pequeño mocoso? ... Eres tan débil... 

- ¡¡Qué le ha hecho a Lyserg!! - gritó Kimura, olvídandose del dolor que le provocaba Marco al sujetarlo de esa manera.

- ¿Sabes...? ¡¡Me revienta que lo llames por su nombre!! - Marco lanzó a Kouichi al suelo y lo observó, deleitándose de nuevo al saber que tenía el control.

Pero Kouichi no se inmutó, de inmediato levantó la vista y encaró a Marco.

- Lyserg no merece nada de que usted le haga... él ha sido muy bueno, aún sigue deteniéndome... creáme... que si no fuera por él... yo...

- ¿Tú qué...? - Marco se acercó al niño, más enfadado que antes. Tomó a Kimura del cuello del traje de X-Laws y lo acercó a su cara... otra vez - Eres un presumido...

Kouichi estaba furioso... ya no podía controlarse... pero jamás se esperó lo que Marco hizo enseguida. El rubio tomó la cara del elegido con fuerza y unió sus labios con los suyos...

No lo podía creer... ¡de repente todo se aclaraba! Kouichi cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo demasiado asco. La lengua de Marco tratando de entrar a su boca.... ¡Ahora sí era suficiente!

Kimura renegó lo más fuerte que pudo, oponiéndose con fervor a los movimientos del adulto. Entonces se decidió, no podía permitir que pasara esto. Le dió una patada a Marco en sus partes más sensibles, provocando que éste lo soltara inmediatamente al sentir el intenso dolor.

(_Nota de Kini: Wuajajajajajaja... no saben como disfruté escribiendo eso *¬*_)

El elegido de ojos azules se apoyó en sus brazos, escupiendo y tosiendo. Claro... tan obvio... pero, a la vez, no entendía por qué Marco había hecho eso... ¿venganza o algo así? ¿O algo más con...?

- ¡¡MALDITO NIÑO!! - Marco se levantó de pronto y se fue en contra de Kouichi, quien aún perdido en sus pensamientos no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Se vió acorralado contra la pared, con Marco a su espalda. Rayos...

- ¿¡Crees que te puedes salir tan fácil con la tuya, no es cierto!? - le gritó Marco al oído, furioso - ¡¡No sabes en qué te has metido!!

- ¡¡Déjame, bastardo!!

- Te enseñaré algo de respeto... - Marco presionó más su cuerpo contra el de Kimura, a la vez que empezaba a tocar el cuerpo del chico.

- ¡¡Suéltame!! ¿¡Qué te pasa, enfermo!? ¡Ah! - Kouichi pudo sentir como Marco desabrochaba el cuello de su traje y acercaba los labios a su cuello.

- Mhmm... no está mal... pero la piel de Lyserg se siente mucho mejor - susurró Marco, con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Los ojos de Kimura estaban en blanco... ¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?!

Sentía su sangre hervir de furia... Ese sujeto despreciable... había... ¡a Lyserg!

La presión sobre su joven cuerpo dismimuyó. Marco se había alejado de él. Ahora sí estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara... ¡Y nadie lo detendría!

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con alguien que no esperaba...

- Doncella Jeanne... - murmuró el japonés, mientras la chica lo observaba con un gesto algo sorprendido.

- Me retiro, Doncella Jeanne - Marco hizo una reverencia que indignó al elegido. Qué hipócrita...

El coraje de Kimura no se había esfumado en lo absoluto y caminó muy decidido hacia Marco... no permitiría que lo había hecho se quedara así como así... sobre todo con Lyserg...

- ¡Alto! - le ordenó Jeanne, obstruyendo el paso de Kimura con su brazo derecho - Tienes que demostrarme tus poderes.

- ¡No sea estúpida! - soltó Kouichi, ante el subsecuente enfado de la chica - ¡¡No sabe lo que ese degenerado hace!!

- Mhmm... claro que lo sé.

Ahora el de cabello oscuro era el sorprendido.

- ¡¿Y por qué lo permite!?

- Porque lo mantiene con nosotros... - murmuró la chica, aunque con gran convicción.

- ¿De qué demonios habla?... Ustedes... los X-Laws... ¡me repudian! - gritó el muchacho, aunque Jeanne no se movió ni un poco.

- ... ¿Cómo te atreves...? - alcanzó a decir la líder de los X-Laws, a la vez que su espíritu se aparecía junto a ella, dispuesto a atacar.

- Doncella Jeanne, de verdad que les tengo un gran respeto como mis superiores que son... ustedes son shamanes, mucho más poderosos de lo que yo nunca seré... pero no puedo permitir que lo lastimen...

- ¿A Lyserg Diethel...? ¿Qué sientes en realidad por él...? - la chica lo observó, suspicaz.

- Eso no importa... - dijo Kimura, quédamente, a la vez que aún tenía propuesto salir a matar a Marco.

- ¡¡DEMUÉSTRAME TU PODER!! - exclamó la shaman, perdiendo la paciencia - ¡¡SHAMASH!!

Kouichi de pronto se vió rodeado por las cadenas de Shamash, aprisionándolo fuertemente. Dejó escapar un pequeño grito de dolor.

- Muéstrame... tu poder... - susurró Jeanne, totalmente ida al ver a Kimura justo como lo quería...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡AH!! - Kouji cayó al suelo de nuevo... pero ésta vez por una extraña sensación en el pecho.

- ¡¡Joven Kouji!! - gritó una chica de cabello rosado, preocupada. Konchi y Ponchi se lanzaron para salvarla de caer por el precipicio que separaba el lugar de los espectadores del campo de entrenamiento.

- ¡Cuidado, Tamao! - dijo Manta, preocupado, pero a la vez extrañado.

- Ahh... - Ryu lanzó un suspiro - No dejo de pensar que Lyserg está pasando por un grave aprieto... me pregunto si ese chico Kimura será de verdad alguien bueno...

- No te preocupes, Ryu - sonrió Yoh Asakura - Te juro que Kimura-kun es un buen niño.

- Oh, si usted lo dice, Don Yoh, es que es verdad - respondió Ryu, con un sonrojo extendiéndose por todo su rostro.

Yoh miró al lugar del entrenamiento y se lanzó al vacío, aunque Tamao hiciera hasta lo imposible por detenerlo. Asakura cayó de pie, con un movimiento magistral y se acercó hasta su prometida y Kouji, quien estaba tirado en el piso.

- ¿Y ahora por qué te caes? - preguntó Anna, con frialdad.

- No... no sé... - Minamoto levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Yoh.

- ¿Sentiste algo...? ¿Algo con Kimura-kun?

- ¡¿De qué hablas?! - exclamó Kouji, sonrojado.

- Yo...

- ¡¡ASAKURA-KUN!! - Yoh desvió la mirada hacia la pequeña montaña en donde se encontraba Manta, Tamao y Ryu, pero ahora se encontró con su linda amiga Orimoto saludándolo, muy animada, arrastrando a los otros elegidos tras ella - ¡¡Tengo una pelea!! ¡Me han programado una pelea!

- ¿De verdad? ¡¡Qué bien por ti!! - Yoh le devolvió el saludo, siento observado detenidamente por Kyouyama y por Kouji.

- ¿Pero quienes serán el Flower Team...? - murmuró Izumi, mirando su oráculo violeta.

- Mhmm... no lo sé, pero con nuestros poderes los derrotaremos con facilidad - dijo Junpei, sonriéndole a la rubia de ojos verdes.

- Sí... - suspiró Tomoki, recordando el rídiculo nombre que se cargaban.

- Ayy... qué cambiante eres, Izumi... - Takuya se dejó caer al suelo.

- Esa niña está loquita - Chocolove y Horo Horo siguieron a Takuya, agotados por tanto trabajo.

- El señor Silver se va a enfadar con nosotros - sonrió Himi, nervioso.

- Tiene que entender que ahora debemos entrenar... - Orimoto tenía un brillo en los ojos que hizo temblar a los de su equipo.

- Ahora sentiremos lo que siente Kouji - dijeron los elegidos del Trueno y del Hielo, casi llorando, a la vez que los ojos de Izumi brillaban con determinación.

Yoh estaba sonriente, feliz porque al fin su amiga cumplía un sueño... pero... Observó a Minamoto, tenpia una mano en el pecho y respiraba con dificultad. Él también presentía que algo malo pasaría... pronto.

- ¿Mhmm?

El collar de Anna empezó a temblar con violencia.

- No... puede ser... - susurró la itako.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

¡¡CRASH!!

Jeanne sólo pudo ver como se rompía todo en mil pedazos. Su cabello gris flotaba lentamente, estaba demasiado impresionada por la escena. Shamash se acercó a su ama, también sorprendido por el resultado.

- No... es posible - la muchacha de ojos carmesíes cayó de rodillas en el suelo, rodeada de cadenas rotas y pequeños trozos de cristal - No... puede estar pasando...

....

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Lyserg abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sentía mucho mejor, con más ánimos. Incluso se podría decir que sentía un poco de apetito. Su ropa estaba casi seca, por lo que se vistió de nuevo con el uniforme blanco. No podía dejar de pensar en Kouichi... ahora... estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía. Suspiró.

Salió del baño lentamente. No quería alejarse de la cálidez... pero tenía que hacerlo, por ahora.

Subió la mirada al escuchar unos pasos acercándose. No podía...

- Lyserg Diethel...

El chico negó con la cabeza, asustado. Marco se acercó a él, aprisionándolo contra la pared. Se veía realmente enojado.

- Ese imbécil de Kimura... ¡Ese idiota! - Marco lanzó un puñetazo en el estómago del inglés, quien ahogó un grito de dolor - ¡¡Cree que me puede tratar de esa manera!!

Marco desabrochaba el traje de Lyserg, casi arracándoselo con violencia, a la vez que Lyserg emitía pequeños gemidos. El adulto no dejaba de murmurar insultos en contra del japonés. Diethel estaba tan aterrorizado que no decía nada. Toda la seguridad que tenía se había esfumado de nuevo... Lloraba.

- ¡¡No entiende que tú me perteneces ahora!! - el mayor dirigía sus labios al cuello del chico - Ese pequeño bastardo... ¡No dejaré que te posea!

Diethel trató de safarze, pero otra vez sus fuerzas disminuían, las reacciones desagradables volvían... el asco... la sensación de sentirse indefenso... Marco empezó a deslizar sus manos dentro del short del niño.... Llanto y más llanto...

- Por favor... - suplicando... degradándose.

- Guarda silencio... - ordenó Marco, cortante. La sutil diferencia entre Lyserg y Kouichi... era ésta. Con Diethel él podía hacer absolutamente lo que quisiera, pero con Kimura... La rabia volvió. Mordió los labios de Lyserg con fiereza, el inglés ya no soportaba tanto dolor de nuevo...

Ese poder tan grande... Lyserg abrió los ojos con rápidez.

Marco salió volando por el impacto. Diethel volvió la mirada.

- ... ¿Kouichi...?

Kimura se veía completamente diferente. Tenía una mirada de furia aterradora. Y Marco sólo levantó el rostro para encontrarse con unos ojos que lo miraban con odio. Se había quedado mudo de la impresión.

Incluso Lyserg estaba perturbado... la presencia era la de Kouichi... pero él...

- Aléjate... - murmuró el japonés, dirigiéndose a Marco - Aléjate de él... ¡¡ÉL ME PERTENECE!! ¡¡ES MÍO!! ¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO DE NUEVO!! Porque Lyserg me pertenece... es completamente mío...

Lyserg miró a Kouichi, horrorizado... Ahora entendía mucho menos que antes...

- Mío...

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini: (poniéndose entre Lyserg y Kouichi) ¡¡Maníaco!!

Kouichi: ¿Yo -_-?

Kini: Sí ¬___¬ ¡¡Maníaco!!

Lyserg: ...

Kouichi: Pero... yo... ._.

Kini: ¡¡Maníaco!!

Lyserg: Ya... está bien...

Kini: ¿Cómo O__O?

Lyserg: (poniéndose al lado de Kouichi) A mí no me importa eso ^_^

Kini: Mentiroso O__O

Kouichi: Sabía que no me defraudarías, Lyserg n_n-

Kini: (en una esquina, con el viento frío soplando) A veces... siento que lo haces adrede... Lyserg T_T

Lyserg: ^_^UU

Kini: Malo ¬__¬'

Kouichi: ¿Verdad que esto los ha dejado sorprendidos? ñ_ñU ... esto cambia radicalmente las cosas... ¿o no? u_ú

Lyserg: Todo puede pasar ahora... (reflexionando)

Kouichi y Lyserg: Mhmmmm... (pensando)

Kini: Aprovecho para anunciar el grupo msn de Yuzu (La Llama ^_^) y de su amiga Kilia, ya que ahí se está publicando este fic ^_^UUU, ji, ji, espero no fastidiar mucho u_u' ¡¡GRACIAS YUZU!! Te dedico éste capi, espero que te haya gustado ^.^UU (yeah... adivinaste, chica ñ_ñU) Gracias por leer TODOS mis comentarios... No cualquiera o.o'

Lyserg: Sí, muchas gracias, Yuzu n_n- (reverencia) _Thank you very much!!_

Kouichi: ¿Por qué Lyserg se porta así con Yuzu-san... ? Otro misterio para la ciencia...

Lyserg: ñ//ñ

Kini: ¡¡Gracias a todos por haber leído hasta aquí!! Aún hay mucho por aclarar y hay mucho por comentar sobre este capítulo ^_^UU ... No me maten -_-' les dije desde el principio que era probable que no dejara esta pareja...

Kouichi y Lyserg: NO TE ATREVAS!!!

Kini: Ok, ok ñ_ñ ... pero... ¿y ahora?

(Silencio espectral... hasta el próximo capítulo...)


	13. Deseo

(Se abre el telón... creo que Kouichi y Lyserg aún tienen esas miradas asesinas en...)

Kini: Je... hola, muchachos ñ_ñU

Lyserg: ... De verdad... me pregunto cómo terminará esto...

Kouichi: Al parecer mi carácter ha cambiado demasiado (examina a Lyserg con la mirada) Mhmmm...

Lyserg: ¿En qué piensas O///O?

Kini: ¿Algo sobre un hotel, Kouichi XD?

Kouichi: Mhmmm...

Lyserg: ¡Ya basta ///!

Kouichi: Sólo pensaba en lo lindo que te verías en el fic con la ropa que traes puesta ahora n_nU

Kini: Sí, sí... claro ¬_¬

Lyserg: -///-

Kini: Esa carita me recuerda... (mirada maléfica que pone a temblar a los chicos)... Tengo un invitado... mhmm... alguien que estuvo perdido por tanto tiempo... ¡pero que al fin ha regresado!

(Redoble de tambor... luces apagadas... y una luz enfocada en el invitado de esta noche...)

Kini: ¡HAO-SAMA!

Hao: Hola, Kini-san ^_^

Lyserg: HA--- HA---  ¡¡¡HAAOOOO!!!

Hao: Te estás riendo, Lyserg n_nU

Lyserg: ¡¡¿Qué haces aquí, maldito?!! (Kouichi lo detiene)

Kouichi: ¿Por qué has traído a Hao, Kini-sensei T_T?

Kini: Bueno... esto es en honor a... ¡contestar los reviews ^_~!

Hao: ^___^UUU

**_La Llama_**

Kini: ¡¡Qué bueno que te ha gustado el capi pasado ^O^!! Me encantó escribirlo, casi tanto como disfrutaré una de las escenas de éste *¬*

(Hao mira a Lyserg con una de sus miraditas sexys (*O*), pero Kouichi abraza a Lyserg posesivamente, mientras Lyserg solo pone una cara de resignación)

Kini: ¡¡YEAH!! ¡Qué sufran los mugrosos X _! Desgraciados... Tienes razón, la única que me cae bien es Meene ^_^ Ella es linda, no sé qué hace con esos tipos ¬_¬' ¡Claro, gracias por publicar mi fic ñ_ñ! (Qué molestias doy XD) Kouichi... Yuzu tiene razón, debes considerarte con suerte al tener a Lyserg u_ú

Kouichi: (abrazando a Lyserg todavía, sacándole la lengua a Hao) Por supuesto que soy afortunado de tener a Lyserg PARA MI

Hao: Eres interesante... (mueca de risa diabólica que le sale tan bien *¬*)

Kini: Mhmm... mhmmm... ¡Qué demonios! ¡¡Que pase mi segundo invitado de la noche!!

(Otro redoble de tambores... de nuevo las luces apagadas y...)

Kini: ¡¡Yuzu!!

Yuzu: ¡HI! ^_°

Lyserg: ¿Yuzu? (reverencia, que es imitada por la chica invitada) o.o ... pero... ¿qué tiene que ver con...?

Hao: ¡¡Yuzu!! (se acerca a ella con una mirada de gatito) Hola, guapa...

Yuzu: Ah... hola... Haoooo ñ_ñ- ... ¡¡LYSERG-KUN!!

Lyserg: O_O-

(Y Yuzu corre a abrazar a Lyserg)

Yuzu: ¡¡Soy tu fan número uno!! Ja, ja, ja... ¡Lyserg! ¡¡Eres tan kawaii!! ^O°

Kini: ¡¡¿Verdad que sí *__*?!!

Yuzu: Y más cuando sufre *O°

Kini: ¡¡¡SIIII!!! *O*

Kouichi: (con cara de what) ¿Qué haces aquí, Yuzu-san o.o?

Yuzu: Me ha invitado Kini (mirada de complices maníacas)

Kini: Yeah ^_~ ¡¡Traje a Hao-sama!! ¡Al fin saldrá en el fic!

Hao: Por fin va a empezar a valer algo este fic ¬_¬'

Kouichi: No entiendo nada ._.'

Lyserg: Yuzu ñ_ñ ... por favor...

Yuzu: Ay, perdón (lo suelta) ¿Te sientes mejor así ^_°-?

Lyserg: Sí, gracias ñ_ñ

Kini: Te respondo aquí... je, je... sí... Marco... (otra de sus miradas asesinas, Kini toma un control remoto, aprieta el botón rojo y se abre un pequeño telón que muestra a Marco... amarrado y amordazado XD (¿cuánto tiempo llevará así?))

Yuzu y Kini: ¡¡MUERE!! (empiezan a patearlo ante las miradas atónitas de los tres chicos)

Hao: Así me gustan, rudas y salvajes ^_^

Kouichi: A mí me dan miedo ._.

Lyserg: U_U'

Kini: (sin dejar de patear a Marco) ¿Sabes, Yuzu? Este fic sigue con muchas torturas más... Por lo pronto... ¡tenemos a Hao de vuelta!

Yuzu: ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡HAO!! (sin dejar de golpear a Marco)

Kouichi: (mira a Yuzu) ... ¿Canica?

Yuzu: ^_°

Lyserg: O__O ¡¡Yuzu!!

Yuzu: Ne, no te preocupes ^_°

Kini: También deberíamos hacer sufrir a Jeanne....

Yuzu: Sí!!! *_°

Kouichi: Mhmm... entiendo, la verdad es que sí soy muy celoso u_ú ... ¡Pero es porque lo quiero! (se lanza sobre Lyserg)

Lyserg: ¡¡Kouichi _-!!

Hao: Mhmm... (pensando cosas no muy sanas)

Kini: ¡¡Gracias por venir, Yuzu!! ^O^ 

Yuzu: n_°

**_Saori_**

Kini: ¡¡Saori!! ¿Sin hotmail T_T? ¡¡Dios!! No podrás seguir tu fic u_u Qué mal... _ ¡Malditos hackers! (Ooppss... espero que no haya ninguno leyendo esto ñ_ñU... y si lo hay... consigase otro modo de vivir, por favor u.u')

Yuzu: ¿Alguien dijo KILL MARCO? *_° (voltea a ver a un Marco completamente asustado)

Lyserg: ñ_ñ- Esto... gracias, Saori... (con las llaves en las manos)

Kouichi: ¡MOTO *O*!

Kini: De ninguna manera, Kouichi, se la dieron a Lyserg ¬_¬

Kouichi: Pero... u_u

Hao: Es que Lyserg es mucho más responsable que tú, la guapa Saori lo dijo (mirada kawai que derrite *_*)... Pero a mí si me dejarás ir contigo, ¿verdad, Lys ^_^?

Lyserg: ¡¡Claro que no _-!! ¡¡Aléjate!!

Hao: No seas tímido, Lys n_nU

Kouichi: ¬__¬**

Yuzu: ¡¡Pervertido Hao ¬_°!! ¡Deja a Lyserg en paz!

Hao: ^_^UUU

Kouichi: ¡Departamento! ^O^ Ya tenemos de dónde escoger n_nU

Lyserg: ... -//-

Kini: Tienen dos departamentos y Yuzu con una canica por ojo u_ú

Yuzu: (pateando a Marco) ¡¡KILL MARCO!! ¡¡KILL MARCO!!

Marco: X___X

Kini: ¡¡Gracias por el juego TTOTT!! Los juegos de FF son mis favoritos *O* ¡¡Thank you!! ¡Gracias por leerme! Y por apoyar a Lyserg y a Kouichi como pareja ^_^UU ¡Ánimo, amiga! Superarás esto y volverás a seguir con tu fic n_nU ¡¡Nos vemos!!

**_Kanata_**

Kouichi: (furioso) ¿Insinúas que me parezco a Gollum? (reflexivo) Bueno... tal vez eso sea cierto (furioso de nuevo) ¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO ME COMPARES CON ESA CRIATURA INMUNDA!! (tranquilo) Pero... en cierta manera nos parecemos (enojado) ¡¡NO ME COMPARES CON ESA COSA!! Yo soy aún más maníatico JA JA JA JA JA JA JA (asustado) No insultes a Kanata-kun u_u (furioso, enojado y loco) ¡¡YO INSULTO A QUIEN ME PLAZCA!! MWA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA (riéndose como histérico)

Los demás: O___O (asustados)

Lyserg: Tranquilo... tranquilo ñ_ñ (Kouichi se le pega a Lyserg como gatito ¡kawai *_*!)

Hao: Y dicen que yo soy un loco enfermo ¬_¬'

Yuzu: Qué lindo se ve ^_° yo también quiero estar así con Lyserg *¬°

Lyserg: O//O

Kini: No te preocupes, Kanata, trataré de hacer una pelea emocionante (toma en cuenta que no sé narrar peleas u.u') además, como no he visto nunca a las Hana Team... pues tendré que basarme en lo poco que he leído de ellas tres u_ú Las digievoluciones en animal... te diré por qué no las he puesto... ¡porque no me sé los nombres XD! Pero... ya he investigado (si sí soy dedicada... a lo que me gusta ^_~) ¡y espero que estén bien escritos los nombres XD! Los verás aquí, dentro de un rato (sonó a Fox Kids argentino XD)

Yuzu y Kini: ¿Más golpes a Marco... ahí? (mirada diábolica estilo Anna, con los ojos brillando, a la vez que la cabeza de Marco se llenaba de pequeñas gotitas de sudor y los otros tres chicos se ven entre sí con gestos de dolor)

Kini: Bueno... (suspiro) Gracias por el review, Kanata ^_^ Trataré de hacer lo que me pides ñ_ñU ¡nos vemos!

**_Nakuru Tsukishiro_**

Hao: Yo también puedo acabar a Marco... y más pronto que este humano torpe ¬_¬

Kouichi: ¡Deja de molestarme, Hao ¬_¬!

Lyserg: No se peleen, por favor -.-

Kini: ¿De verdad piensas que yo (risas) que yo (más y más risas) YOP (risas histéricas) voy a dejar a Kouji con Tamao XDXDXDXDXDXD? Ji, ji, eso quiere decir que sí sé narrar, aunque no lo parezca ñ_ñ' Chica... amiga querida... ju, ju, ju... esas parejas van a evolucionar poco a poco... pero no quiere decir que al final queden así... repasemos... a Izumi le gusta Yoh e Yoh no le es indiferente... Anna está interesada en Kouji por alguna extraña razón y Kouji no le hace el feo a la itako (a menos de que sea masoquista, como yop XD) ... Pero... ¿se quedarán XD? Recuerda que a Tamao le gusta Kouji pero... ¿tú crees que Kouji le corresponda a alguien como ella u_ú? Tampoco me cae mal... pero... me suena a algo ._.'

Hao: Humano inútil ¬_¬

Kouichi: Maníatico asesino ¬_¬

Lyserg: U__U

Yuzu: Ya no hagan sufrir a Lyserg o se las verán conmigo... ¡la otaku loca ¬__°!

Hao y Kouichi: Está bien, nos estaremos tranquilos ñ_ñ...

Kouichi: Claro que le daré su merecido (se frota las manos con una mirada asesina) Como tú lo ordenes, mi querida Nakuru-san...

Hao: No te preocupes, Lys... (abraza a Lyserg) yo te protegeré de ese enfermo ¬_¬ ...

Lyserg: O///O ¡¡Déjame //!!

Yuzu: ¡¡HAOOOO ¬___°!! Para eso tienes mi fic ^_°

Hao: Ok... ok... pero tú te lo pierdes, inglecito ^_^UU

Lyserg: ~///~ (semiinconsiente)

Kini: ¡¡Gracias por leerme!! Sí, todo se pone más interesante... ¡abusada con ese pentágono! Tal vez... alguno de los participantes no es lo que parece... ¡¡Gracias por el review!! Síguenos... que las relaciones amorosas apenas despegan *_*

**_Naria Daidouji y May_**

Kini y Yuzu: ¡¡¡MALDITO MARCO!!! ¡¡MUEREEEEE!! (lo empiezan a patear otra vez)

Hao: ¡Oh, sí! ¡Más violencia *O*! (comiendo palomitas = idea original de Yuzu ^_~)

Kouichi: ¡¡Naria-san!! ¡Gracias por quererme a pesar de que actuo raro *_*!

Lyserg: Cuando te das cuenta de que la persona que quieres actua raro... es que de verdad tienes que pensar si lo sigues queriendo o no u_u'

Kouichi: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Lyserg T_T?

Lyserg: ... _Private_ (sonrisa de cómplice que hace sonrojar a Kouichi) ¡Hola, May n_n! No te preocupes... como dijo Kini-san... la historia va a dar un giro y desde el capítulo anterior a empezado... y... tienes razón, Naria-san... Kouichi se ve bien incluso enojado ^_^-

Kouichi: O//O ¿Estás drogado, Lyserg?

Lyserg: No... es que... Hao está mirando a Yuzu y a Kini-san y puedo estar tranquilo U_U

Kouichi: Ah... ¡Sí! ¡¡Yo cuidaré a Lyserg!! ¡¡Te lo prometo, May!! (abrazo que deja a Lyserg completamente rojo)

Lyserg: ¡¡Kouichi //!!

Kouichi: ¡Ese es mi Lyserg ^_^-! ¡¡Gracias por el review, chicas!! Nos han estado apoyando desde hace mucho tiempo, ¡espero que lo sigan haciendo! ¡Disfuten este capítulo! Más de lo que a mí me molesta... u_ú ... ya verán por qué lo digo ¬_¬ (voltea a ver a Kini y a Yuzu pegándole a Marco y sobre todo (flechitas rojas brillantes señalándolo) a Hao...)

**_Isabel_**

Kini: (vestida de maestra de ceremonias, mientras Yuzu tiene una medallas de reconocimiento con dos nombres grabados en cada una de ellas) Y el reconocimiento por sobrevivencia y supervivencia por la prueba más dura del Universo es para... ¡¡Lyserg y Kouichi!! ¡Por haber sobrevivido a 12 capítulos de este fic y seguir enteros! ^__^

(Lyserg y Kouichi reciben sus medallas por parte de Yuzu con cara de cansancio)

Yuzu: ¡¡Felicidades, Lyserg ^_°!! (lo abraza)

Lyserg: u_u'

Hao: (aplaude desde el público) ^_^UU

Marco: (amarrado, puesto como si fuera el resto del público) Mhmmmppp _!!!

Kini: Tienes razón... deben sobrevivir a todo lo que les voy a hacer todavía *_* ¡Ja, ja! ¡Mente e imaginación sádica *¬*! Nadie hubiera podido describirme mejor ^O^ De todas maneras, gracias por la suerte, siempre en necesaria n_nU Ja, ja, ja, ja _I'm the Queen of the World_ *¬* ¡Ni me lo digas! Que me lo voy a creer luego XD La segunda parte... ¿qué dónde la podrás leer? Pues, aquí mismo se seguirá publicando ñ_ñ' pero no es segunda parte es "segunda temporada" XD una segunda parte dependerá de qué tanto les guste el final de la historia y si quieren más Lysichi XD, por lo pronto, disfruta lo que queda de éste ^_~

Kouichi: Buena pregunta... qué me pasa ...

Lyserg: Yo no sé u_u

Hao: (tomando el brazo derecho de Lyserg) Yo lo cuidaré de él ¬_¬

Kouichi: (le toma el otro brazo a Lyserg) ¿No leíste en el capítulo pasado que es mío ¬_¬?

(Empiezan a pelearse por Lyserg)

Lyserg: TT___TT

Yuzu: ¡¡SUÉLTENLOOOOO!! (como obedientes perritos lo sueltan, incluso Hao y Kouichi hacen miraditas de perrito estraviado a Lyserg, quien se sonroja por completo) Mucho mejor ^_°UU

Kini: ¡¡Bueno!! ¡Es hora de empezar el fic!

Yuzu: ¿Más sufrimiento, dolor y agonía? *_°

Kini: ¡¡YEAH!! (empiezan a saltar como locas, a la vez que Hao, Lyserg y Kouichi las veían con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza) ¡¡Pero...!! ¿Y ahora qué será de Kouichi? ¿Lyserg cambiará sus sentimientos por él al verlo de esa manera? ¿¡¡Y Hao qué hará después de haber estado desaparecido por tanto tiempo XD!!? ¡¡Capítulo 13!! ¡De buena suerte! ^O^

Yuzu y Kini: ¡¡ENJOY!!

(Hao y Kouichi se dirigen una miradas asesinas y toman a Lyserg por los brazos de nuevo)

Hao y Kouichi: ¡¡Él es mío!! ¬____¬***

Lyserg: ¿Por qué a mí TT__TT?

Atte: Kini-chan

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de Hiroyuki Takei, no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**13- Deseo**

- Al fin... ha despertado...

Una sombra se levantó de la roca en la que estaba sentada. Sonreía, parecía satisfecha con lo que pasaba en ese instante con el mundo... A su paso... todo se congelaba con rápidez. Soltó una carcajada.

- Mi pequeña oscuridad....

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Ren Tao elevó la mirada al cielo, al tiempo que su exclamación se convertía en vapor debido a las bajas temperaturas.

- ¿Qué es esa energía tan poderosa?

- ¿Señorito? - preguntó Bason, preocupado, pero el joven Tao se había lanzado a correr hasta donde estaba el resto de su equipo.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Lyserg... - el susurro se deshizo en el aire.

Anna trató de controlar los movimientos de su rosario, pero no funcionaba nada, Zenki y Koki aparecieron al lado de su ama y se arrodillaron ante ella.

- Esa energía... está alterando todo... - susurró la itako de ojos negros.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Izumi se había acercado hacia el lugar en donde estaban Yoh y los demás.

- ¿No puedes sentirlo? - preguntó Horo Horo, volteándo para todos lados.

- Así es, güerita... es muy fuerte - Mik se reunió junto a su amo.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Kouji? - Takuya se acercó, preocupado por su amigo.

Kouji aún tenía sus manos apretando fuertemente en su pecho. Gimió de dolor. Kanbara y los demás elegidos se asustaron.

- ¡¡Kouji!!

- ¡Joven Kouji! - Tamao trató de acercarse, pero Konchi y Ponchi la detuvieron.

- Es peligroso... esa energía se parece a la de él...

- ¿A la del joven Kouji? - la chica de cabello rosado se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¡Estaba confundida!

Al igual que los demás....

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? - gritó Manta, al cielo.

- Amo Yoh...

- Lyserg...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿¡Ah!?

Un shaman de cabello café, larguísimo, abrió los ojos, algo alarmado.

- ¿Qué es esto...? - susurró.

Se puso de pie y miró al cielo... se tapó con su capa al sentir el penetrante frío que se extendía por todo el lugar en esos momentos. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa que de inmediato se borró.

- Kimura...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡Kouichi!! ¡¡Déjalo!! - Lyserg lloraba, asustado, jalando débilmente a Kimura.

Pero el japonés no escuchó, sólo se acercaba a Marco cada vez más. El adulto nunca se imaginó sentir tal miedo. Como si tuviera a la mismísima muerte frente a él. Se había quedado completamente mudo.

- ¿Creíste que siempre te saldrías con la tuya, no? - murmuró Kouichi, fríamente - Como ustedes dicen... todo mundo debe pagar por sus pecados.

- ¡¡Kouichi!! Por favor... ¡no lo lastimes! ¡¡No seas como ellos!! - le suplicó Lyserg, con más lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Kimura se quedó en silencio. Pero luego habló, tan helado como antes...

- ¿Cuántas veces...?

- ¿Eh? - Diethel elevó levemente la mirada.

- ¿Cuántas veces te a tocado este bastardo...? Dime cuántas...

- Kouichi... no...

- ¡¡Responde, maldita sea!! - Lyserg pudo ver los ojos fríos de Kouichi. Sintió que su corazón se rompía.

- Tú no... ¡tú no eres Kouichi! - le gritó el inglés.

- ... - el de ojos azules se volvió levemente hacia el shaman  más joven, pero luego volteó hacia Marco otra vez. Lo tomó del cuello con tal facilidad que ninguno de los otros dos presentes se percató de en qué momento lo había hecho. Le dirigió la misma mirada de odio...

Marco sentía como le faltaba el aire. Trató de quitarse a Kimura de sí, pero no podía... ¡Increíble! ¿Un niño solo podía hacer tal cosa?

- ¡¡Suéltalo!! - el chico de ojos verdes se fue en contra de Kouichi, quien sólo lo rechazó con el brazo que tenía libre, dejándolo en el suelo de nuevo.

Las lágrimas en los ojos del inglés no dejaban de correr. Pero no podía permitir que Kouichi hiciera eso... que se hiciera eso... no debía matar a nadie... era inocente.

- ¡¡Morphine!!

La pequeña hada apareció de inmediato frente a su amo. El espíritu acompañante de Lyserg se acercó hacia él, horrorizada por la escena que ocurría.

- ¡¡Morphine, posesiona éste péndulo!!

Ella obedeció de inmediato.

- ¡Perdóname, Kouichi! - Lyserg maniobró su arma para atar a Kimura con el cordón de su péndulo - ... No puedo dejar que te hagas esto...

Kouichi miró al joven shaman de Inglaterra. Lyserg no podía evitar sentir escalofríos al sentirse observado por esa mirada, pero no retrocedió.

- No te.. dejaré...

El chico de ojos azules se puso de pie, atado todavía por la cuerda de Lyserg. Totalmente serio. Marco empezaba a escapar lentamente... Kimura pareció notarlo. El rubio estaba muy asustado, tanto que pidió por su vida.

- Por favor... no me mates... 

- ¿Crees que yo tendré misericordia contigo...? ¡¡Si tú no la tuviste con Lyserg!! - Marco pudo sentir esa mirada gélida sobre él.

- ¡¡No lo hagas!! - la cuerda se apretó más alrededor del cuerpo del elegido - ¡¡No lo hagas Kouichi!! Eso... ya no importa... ¡sólo quiero que tú estés a salvo!

Incluso Lyserg se sorprendió por las palabras que había pronunciado. De nuevo... Kouichi lo miraba de esa manera... tal vez odiándolo tanto como detestaba ahora a Marco.

Kouichi se acercó a Lyserg, olvídandose por completo de Marco, quien aprovechó para huir al fin. Diethel temblaba...

- Lyserg... tú... ¿me amas?

El inglés lo miró, confundido. Kimura aún tenía ese gesto ido... pero la pregunta había puesto aún más nervioso al de ojos verdes. Pero... a pesar de todo... dejó que su corazón fuera el que hablara...

- ... Sí...

Kimura sonrió levemente. Luego... se desvaneció lentamente...

- ¡¡Kouichi!! - Lyserg corrió a su lado. El joven japonés ahora estaba en el helado piso.

Lyserg no entendía nada de lo que había pasado... ¿qué había sido todo aquello?...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡Señor Hao! - una pelirroja se presentó ante el shaman - ¡Nos han programado una pelea! - Matti mostró triunfante su oráculo virtual.

- Ja, ja, vaya... vaya - sonrió Hao - ¿contra quién será esta vez...?

- Veamos... - la chica presionó unos cuantos botones hasta llegar a donde quería - "_Kaze no Ai Team_" ¿Quiénes serán esos tipos? - la shaman arqueó una ceja.

Hao rió por lo bajo... Eran los otros elegidos.

- Esos pobres... tal vez no peleen a su máxima capacidad por lo que está pasando ahora con ese chico X-Law... el que antes estaba en sus filas y los traicionó... todos se traicionan entre sí... así es la historia de sus patéticas vidas...

- Mary nunca traicionará al señor Hao - se oyó la voz de una chica rubia que abrazaba un muñeco.

- Señor Hao, nosotras estamos aquí para servirle - dijo una mujer de cabello azul.

- Claro, no se preocupen - Hao se volvió hacia las tres chicas - Confío en ustedes, no me defrauden... - sonrió amablemente.

- ¡¡Sí, señor Hao!! - exclamó Matti, feliz.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí y de inmediato partieron hacia la arena de los shamanes.

- Perdónenme por no acompañarlas - Hao seguía sonriendo - Pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

- ¿Señor Hao? - Opacho sólo pudo ver como el mayor de los Asakura se marchaba lentamente, sin decirle nada.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

(_Nota de Kini: Perdón por el cambio de escenas tan pronto... ¡pero este capítulo es así, ¡aguanten! ¬_¬ ¡Gracias ^_^!_)

- Arghhh... ¡Estamos perdidas! ... ¡¡Lillie!!

Una chica de lentes que hacía posesión de objetos con los mismos se volvió hacia su líder.

- ¿Qué sucede, Shalona?

- ¡¡Estamos perdidas!! ¿En dónde habrá quedado la ciudad de los apaches? - la mujer rubia se puso a buscar por todos lados, incluso debajo de las piedras, mientras que sus compañeras soltaron un suspiro.

- Podemos regresar por donde vinimos - dijo Ellie, fastidiada.

- Dimos demasiadas vueltas... - murmuró Sallie, de nuevo suspiraron.

- ¡¡Hace fríoooo!! - volvió a exclamar la chica de cabello castaño claro.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es tu culpa, Lillie!

- ¿Mía? Tú dijiste que querías explorar, Shalona - contestó la de cabello corto, tranquila.

Ellie, Lillie y Shalona discutían, mientras Sallie sólo las miraba de lejos, pero la más joven de las Lillies Five miraba al cielo con un sonrojo bastante pronunciado.

"Mi príncipe Lyserg, es tan lindo" pensaba la pequeña Millie "Ayy... hace mucho que no lo veo, me siento triste..." la niña soltó un suspiro que se perdió entre los gritos de Shalona y Ellie.

- ¿Mhm?

Millie volteó ante el repentino silencio. 

- Alguien viene - dijo Lillie, tranquila como siempre, a la vez que Shalona la jalaba con rápidez tras los arbustos.

Las cinco mujeres vieron hacia el camino que habían abandonado. El sonrojo de Millie aumentó considerablemente al reconocer a la persona que tenía tantas ganas de ver... pero su sonrisa cambió de inmediato al analizar mejor la escena.

Iban tomados de la mano... o algo por el estilo. Sus dedos apenas se rozaban. Kouichi caminaba adelante, se veía muy cansado... tras de él iba Lyserg, con la mirada baja, utilizando la mano libre para sostener su maltratado uniforme de los X-Laws contra su cuerpo para poder taparse con él. Con el último forcejeo que había tenido con Marco, el traje había quedado inservible. Tenía tanto frío...

- ¿Lyserg? - Kouichi volvió la mirada hacia el inglés, quien la esquivó rápidamente.

Kouichi lo miró, confundido.

- ¿Tienes frío? - Lyserg negó débilmente con la cabeza, aún mirando al suelo.

El japonés ya no sabía qué hacer para...

- Estás temblando... - se acercó más al shaman, quien retrocedió.

No se iba a dar por vencido... pero ya no sabía qué decirle...

- ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas...? - murmuró el de ojos verdes.

Kimura parpadeó... ¿ había hecho algo tan malo? No lo recordaba...

- Ya te lo dije - suspiró el japonés - Lo último que recuerdo fue que la Doncella Jeanne no me dejaba ir a buscarte porque Marco... - Kouichi se detuvo, dibujando un gesto de auténtico odio al sólo escucharse repetir ese nombre.

Lyserg se apartó más de él. No sabía qué esperar... ¿Temerle? ... Una parte de su corazón le decía que debía quedarse a su lado... pero todo el resto de su cuerpo le decía que se alejara cuanto antes.

- ... Lo siento - dijo el japonés, quedito, al darse cuenta de que había conseguido asustar a Lyserg... tal vez más de lo que estaba.

El inglés nuevamente dió un paso hacia atrás... pero luego se sorprendió... Sus sentimientos lo tracionaban... ¡él no quería alejarse de Kouichi! Y esa era la verdad... Pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Lyserg? - Kimura ahora sí estaba preocupado. A la vez no entendía nada, pero quería entender, quería estar con Lyserg... quería sólo eso... quedarse a su lado para cuidarlo siempre.

El de cabellos verdes negó otra vez con la cabeza. Lo... necesitaba...

El elegido entendió poco a poco y se acercó a su compañero. Lo abrazó, en silencio. Lyserg pudo sentir como la cálidez inundaba su maltratado cuerpo. No había duda, era la misma sensación, la de Kouichi protegiéndolo de todo... La seguridad volvía. Kimura bajó su rostro hasta encontrarse con el de Diethel, procurando alejarse lo menos posible del cuerpo del shaman. Tenía sus ojos verdes cerrados, con un gesto que Kouichi no pudo definir... pero que al menos sabía que no era de dolor ni de miedo. Acercó sus labios a los del inglés y lo besó tiernamente.

Fue bastante corto, pero fue suficiente como para que Lyserg entendiera que no corría peligro. Ahora fue el de Inglaterra quien abrazó al otro chico, llorando... murmurando que lo perdonara por haber dudado... 

- Calma, calma - Kouichi acariciaba el cabello de Diethel. Aunque luego pudo notar que, como Lyserg ya no sostenía el traje de X-Laws con sus manos, éste se iba cayendo lentamente de su cuerpo. Kouichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse notoriamente.

Se separó del shaman y le subió el traje de nuevo, totalmente rojo, mientras Lyserg aún no captaba nada. Tal vez todo estaba pasando tan rápido.

- Este... ¿no tienes más ropa? - el japonés trataba de controlar el rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas.

Lyserg entendió y se sonrojó también, sosteniendo de nuevo el traje blanco contra sí.

- Sí... tengo una... pero está... - Diethel volvió la mirada hacia la fortaleza de los X-Laws.

- Entonces iré por ella - Kouichi sonrió, felizmente, pero luego sintió como Lyserg lo jalaba de la mano.

- ¡No! Ellos nos persiguen ahora, de seguro... Si vas ahí ellos te...

- Es cierto... - el de ojos azules soltó un suspiro - Quisiera ser tan fuerte para poder derrotarlos... o al menos tener una digievolución más poderosa... Mhmm... ¡ya sé!

Diethel parpadeó, Kouichi lo tomó de la mano, sonriente.

- ¡Iré por mi hermano! Él y Takuya son los más poderosos, de seguro ellos nos ayudarán en contra de los X-Laws.

- ¿Por... Minamoto-san? - Lyserg se mostró nervioso.

- No te preocupes, Lyserg - sonrió de nuevo Kimura, para tranquilizarlo - Kouji no es mala persona, él nos ayudará.

- Pero...

Sí, también Kouichi lo recordaba... Kouji le había dicho que si escogía irse con Lyserg, ellos ya no serían hermanos... pero, ahora lo necesitaba... aunque fuera sólo como compañeros de pelea.

- Espérame aquí, volveré pronto - dijo Kimura, posando un pequeño beso en la frente del shaman inglés - Cuidado... escóndete aquí... y no salgas... cuídalo, Morphine - la pequeña hada apareció junto a su amo, más tranquila ahora - Te lo encargo mucho.

Kimura se alejó corriendo del lugar, dejando a un todavía algo confundido Lyserg atrás. Pero tenía que confiar en él... era lo único que le quedaba ahora.

Las Lillies Five estaban desorientadas por la escena presenciada. No conocían al chico de cabello oscuro y tanta intriga las había dejado en silencio.

"... Ese chico... besó a mi príncipe Lyserg..." pensó Millie, mas no sabía si estar enojada por eso o no... Después de todo... el de ojos azules también era muy guapo.

- Vamos, Millie, ¿qué esperas para investigar? - le ordenó Shalona, lo más bajo que pudo.

- ¿Yo? - el sonrojo de la niña aumentó.

- ¡Sí, tú! - Shalona la aventó hacia el camino, en donde estaba Lyserg.

El destino es interesante... se encontraba frente a su príncipe otra vez... Sonrió, nerviosa, mientras Diethel volteaba a verla.

- Hola, príncipe Lyserg... - susurró la pequeña, nerviosa.

Diethel sonrió.

- Hola, Millie...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Así que esto se juega de esta manera - Izumi sonrió, maliciosamente.

La arena se extendía ante los tres. Muchos shamanes se habían reunido para ver a los chicos misteriosos de nuevo en acción. Esperaban que ésta vez lograran demostrar algo mejor.

- Qué nervios - susurró Tomoki, llevándose una mano al pecho.

- ¿Estás bien, mi linda Izumi-chan? ¿No quieres que te traiga algo? - preguntó Junpei, melosamente.

- No, ya estamos en la arena, sólo concéntrate en pelear - contestó la chica, como si nada, a la vez que Junpei sufría otra decepción amorosa.

La verdad era que Orimoto buscaba a Yoh con la mirada. Se sintió aliviada cuando vió al Asakura saludándola desde el público.

- Le pones demasiada atención a esa niña - Yoh pudo sentir los escalofríos al oír a su prometida a sus espaldas.

- A-Anna - Yoh sonrió, nervioso, la itako se puso de pie.

- Voy a entrenar a Minamoto de nuevo... esta pelea tonta no me interesa para nada.

- Sí, lo que tú digas, Annita - el shaman suspiró, aliviado.

Izumi lanzó un resoplido.

- Oigan... estaba pensado... nosotros también somos como shamanes - dijo Tomoki, emocionado - Estuve platicando con Chocolove-san y él me explicó que solamente personas especiales podían ver a los espíritus como ellos.

- No te ofendas, Tomoki, pero eso ahora no es importante, ¿verdad, Izumi-chan?

Pero la rubia aún tenía sus ojos en donde se encontraba Yoh... Esa Anna... esa Anna...

- Espero que les vaya mejor que a nosotros - suspiró Takuya, desde el público también.

- No te preocupes, Kanbara-kun, todo se solucionará - dijo Yoh, mostrado el usual gesto que pone cuando dice eso.

- Yoh siempre dice esas tonterías... ¿verdad, Ren? - Horo Horo volteó hacia su derecha, pero se encontró con Chocolove, quien le sonrió de manera sexy, recibiendo como respuesta un golpe con la tabla de el ainu - ¡¿En dónde está Ren!? - gritó Horo Horo, buscando por todos lados, mientras Chocolove se encontraba inconsiente, gradas más abajo, siendo olfeateado por Mik para comprobar que su amo aún estaba vivo.

- Ren está con Anna y con Minamoto-kun - suspiró Yoh, mientras el viento acariciaba su cabello castaño.

- Y como siempre... a ti no te preocupa - Horo Horo también suspiró, mientras que Chocolove llegaba con mucho trabajo de nuevo a su asiento.

- Un entrenamiento es un entrenamiento - murmuró el Asakura, sonriente aún, a la vez que un apache pasaba al centro de la arena, como arbitro.

- ¡¡Empieza la pelea de el equipo _Kaze no Ai_ contra el equipo _Flower_!!

Izumi y los dos chicos tomaron sus digivices en sus manos.

"Obsérvame pelear, Asakura-kun... Ya verás de lo que soy capaz, también soy fuerte..." pensó Orimoto, sonriendo con determinación.

Tres chicas aparecieron del lado opuesto a los elegidos. Los ojitos de Junpei se volvieron corazoncitos.

- ¡¡Qué lindas son!!

- Nosotras somos sirvientes del señor Hao - dijo la pelirroja, apuntándoles con su escoba - Y los derrotaremos por lo que le hizo su compañero a nuestro señor.

- ¿Sirvientes de Hao? - preguntó Tomoki, sintiendo como sus piernas empezaban a temblar.

- Ja, no le tenemos miedo a unas chicas que se ven tan débiles - exclamó Izumi, confiada, tomándo su digivice - Nosotros no somos tan torpes como el Hokami.

- OYEEEEE!!!! - gritó Kanbara desde el público, ofendido.

- Digispirit digivolves a... Zerphymon!!!

- ¿Ah? - Yoh se mostró interesado... había visto a la chica de otra manera... que él se acordara... el espíritu, por decirlo de alguna manera, que posesionaba a Izumi era un hada...

- Es el digispirit bestia - dijo Takuya, dando un resoplido, como si lo que dijera fuera algo de todos los días - Más fuerte y... más incontrolable también... Aunque, Izumi es la única que lo sabe controlar bien... - murmuró por lo bajo.

- ¡¡Cierto, tenemos los digispirit bestia!! - Junpei se mostró aún más confiado, a la vez que las tres mujeres observaban a Izumi, algo desorientadas.

- Recuerden lo que dijo el señor Hao - dijo la de pelo azul, de nombre Kanna - Aunque se vean impresionantes... son débiles...

- ¡¡Sí!! - Matti se veía muy animada - ¡¡Jack, posesión de objetos!!

Las otras dos asistieron, imitándo a la pelirroja.

- ¡Vamos, Tomoki!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡¡Metalkabuterimon!!

- ¡¡Korikakumon!!

Los dos grupos estaban frente a frente, aunque unos se veían más impresionantes que los otros...

- Esos niños son geniales - exclamó Pirika, sorprendida.

- ¡¡Vamos, osito!! ¡¡Tú puedes!! - Chocolove a Tomoki, vestido como porrista (sí, con pompones rosas y todo).

- Kyyaaa!!! - Korikakumon empezó su ataque de ventisca, pero las muchachas de inmediato lo esquivaron.

- A Mary no le agrada la gente que reta al señor Hao - susurró la rubia, con un tono frío - Billy...

- ¡¡Ahhh!! - Tomoki cayó al suelo.

- ¡¡Korikakumon!!

- Tú tienes peores problemas... - Junpei pudo escuchar la voz de la líder muy cerca de él - ¡Ashcroft!

El caballero de armadura atacó a Metalkabuterimon, quien respondió con una larga descarga electrica, los dos se separaron a tiempo antes de que ocurriera una gran explosión.

- Rayos... son fuertes - murmuró Zerphymon, pero luego esquivó un golpe de Matti.

- Sus disfraces no nos impresionan ¡¡Haaa!! - la elegida apenas pudo detener el ataque con sus manos.

- ¡Izumi!

- Nunca te distraigas...

Kanna atacó con fuerza a Junpei y éste no pudo responder a tiempo.

- ¡¡Ughh!!

Explosiones, Mary se va en contra de un herido Korikakumon, quien apenas puede reaccionar antes de que Billy lo alcance. Maryon no muestra ningún gesto en el rostro al ver al más joven de los elegidos herido.

- ¿Pensaron que podrían ganarnos? - sonrió Matti, al tiempo que Izumi batallaba para llevar el ritmo de la pelirroja - Tenemos al señor Hao de nuestro lado, ustedes jamás podrán ganarnos.

- ¡¡Izumi!!

La chica abrió los ojos. Ese que la había llamado... ¿era Yoh?

- ¿Qué? - la shaman se sorprendió por la manera en que Izumi atacaba esta vez, mucho más fuerte, ya no podía sostener la posesión de objetos, por lo que se apartó.

Kanna y Mary voltearon hacia su compañera.

- Ayyy... ¡No puede ser! - gritaba la chica, al tiempo que su espíritu acompañante se materializaba junto a ella.

- ¿Matti perdió? Mary no lo puede creer...

- ¿Alguien más quiere jugar? - incluso Junpei y Tomoki, que recuperaban la consiencia se asombraron al ver a Zerphymon con muchas ganas de pelear.

- Ya verás, engreída - exclamó Kanna, al tiempo que se lanzaba contra la elegida.

Zerphymon detuvo el ataque de Ashcroft con uno de sus ataques de viento.

- ¡No puede ser! Ahora sí me has hecho enfadar - soltó la mayor del equipo _Flower_.

- Mary te ayudará... - de pronto, Maryon se vió envuelta en un campo de energía eléctrica.

- No tan rápido, señorita, usted peleará contra mí - la confianza de Junpei regresó.

Maryon lo vió con los ojos vacíos y empezó el ataque de nuevo...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Buuaaaa!!! Qué sueño me dan - bostezó Ellie.

- ¿Qué no piensan hacer nada más que estar ahí en silencio? - preguntó Shalona, ya fastidiada.

- Sabes bien que ese chico le gusta mucho a Millie - sonrió Lillie.

- Es... amable - suspiró Sallie, harta de estar ahí sin hacer nada.

- Pues... esperemos un poco más - las cuatro chicas soltaron un sonoro suspiro

Millie observaba en silencio a su lindo príncipe. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. El uniforme que ahora traía estaba completamente rasgado y se podían ver en la piel del muchacho varias heridas de golpes.

Ella apretó los párpados con fuerza. No entendía cómo podía existir alguien que se atreviera a hacerle daño a un niño tan tierno y amable como su príncipe Lyserg. Realmente no entendía.

Estaban sentados en el piso, Millie estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, temblando un poco por el viento helado que de vez en cuando soplaba. Lyserg abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho... esperando a Kouichi... quería que regresara pronto, aunque también le daba algo de miedo encontrarse con Minamoto, quien de seguro estaría más que enfadado con él ahora. Morphine se inclinó sobre su joven amo y le acarició el cabello, a lo que Diethel contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lyserg volteó para ver a Millie, aún con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas... tenía tanto sueño. La niña lo observó también, al tiempo que un intenso rojo tapizaba sus mejillas.

- Millie...

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, príncipe Lyserg?

- No quiero que te expongas...

La chica pudo notar como los ojos del muchacho se volvían tristes. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Qué estaba pasando justo ahora...?

- Pero... yo quiero ayudarte - susurró la pequeña.

- No te preocupes por mí - Lyserg sonrió cansadamente - Estaré bien... pero lo que me inquieta es que ellos... me encuentren...

Diethel fijó su mirada en el suelo.

- ¿Ellos son... los X-Laws, verdad?

El de ojos verdes asistió despacio. Millie sintió que le hervía la sangre de coraje. ¿Esos tipos odiosos habían maltratado así a su príncipe Lyserg? ¡¡No se los perdonaría nunca!! Ahora mismo iba a ir a matarlos, sin ayuda. Desde que los vió supo que esos malditos no eran de fiar. Su gesto enfadado cambió por completo al ver al chico otra vez. Se veía tan frágil... empezaba a tener miedo... por él. Pero también... quería saber sobre el otro chico... el que también llevaba un uniforme de X-Laws pero que ella nunca había visto antes...

- Príncipe Lyserg...

- Dime, Millie.

- ¿Quién es...?

No pudo terminar... el que antes era un frío congelante se convertía en calor sofocante. Ambos se pusieron de pie para observar mejor a quien los atacaba.

- ¡¡HAO!!

El Asakura sonrió, Lyserg Diethel, observándolo con furia, el sólo observarlo de esa manera le provocaba más a hacer lo que tenía planeado desde hace tanto tiempo.

- ¿Me has extrañado, inglés? - dijo el castaño, con un tono burlón.

- ¡¡Cállate, maldito!!

Millie se quedó en silencio, petrificada. Hao... Hao Asakura, el shaman más fuerte de todos estaba frente a ella. Las otras cuatro chicas también lo observaron, teniendo una reacción similar.

- ¡¡Es Hao!! - casi gritaron Ellie, Lillie y Shalona, mientras Sallie solamente hacía posesión de objetos con su espíritu, levantándose para atacar al shaman de fuego, pero de inmediato Shalona la sostuvo para que no saliera a escena.

- Mhmm... ¿en dónde está Kimura...? Tenía tantas ganas de verle - Hao sonrió con ironía.

- ¡¿Qué quieres con Kouichi, bastardo?!

- Vaya... qué falta de modales...

Lyserg no podía evitar mirarlo con odio... ese detestable sujeto, el asesino de sus padres... cómo se atrevía a presentarse ante él con tanto descaro. Tomó su péndulo, dispuesto a atacar... claro que no había olvidado... Venganza.

- ¿Por qué lo llamas así? - preguntó Asakura, de repente.

El inglés no entendió, al menos en un principio, pero luego se dió cuenta. Llamaba a Kouichi por su nombre... porque así lo habían acordado los dos.

- ¿Qué tiene qué ver eso...?

- También me llamas a mí por mi nombre...

- ¿A qué te refieres? - ahora sí que no entendía... era la misma sensación que inundaba su pecho... cuando Hao le dijo que todo lo que había pasado era su culpa, justo después de dejar malherido a Kouichi...

- No lo entiendes... y, no me sorprende... hay demasiadas cosas que no entiendes aún...

Millie tenía miedo... ¡Tenía miedo! La conversación no encajaba en nada de lo que ella se hubiera esperado. El rostro enfadado de Diethel se había transformado en uno confundido.

- No te preocupes... yo te haré entender...

La niña gritó. El espíritu de fuego salió de la nada, atrapando a Lyserg en una de sus manos. Morphine intentó salvar a su amo, pero el espíritu de Hao solamente la apartó con la mano que tenía libre. Hao hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y el espíritu de fuego acercó a Lyserg hacia él.

- Ahora entenderás...

Dicho esto, un tornado de fuego apareció alrededor de ellos, ante la mirada atónita de Millie, quien se dejó caer en el suelo. Morphine estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer... ¿seguir a su amo?

- ¡¡Busca a Kouichi, Morphine!! - fue lo último que alcanzó a decir el shaman de Inglaterra antes de desaparecer junto con Hao y su espíritu acompañante.

- ¿Kouichi? - se preguntó Millie, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Claro! Debía ser el niño que había estado antes con su príncipe.

Las cuatro chicas salieron de su escondite.

- ¿Estás bien, Millie? - preguntó Ellie, algo preocupada.

- Pobre chico - murmuró Sallie, al observar a Morphine temblando, desesperada.

- Muy bien, entonces vámonos - dijo Shalona, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¡¡NO!!

Ellas miraron a Millie, se veía furiosa.

- Yo ayudaré a mi príncipe Lyserg, encontraré a Kouichi-san... ¡¿Me ayudas, Morphine!?

El hada se sintió mejor, sonrió, más aliviada al saber que tenía a alguien que la apoyaba. Voló un poco alrededor de Millie y luego le indicó que la siguiera. La niña asistió, feliz de ser útil y se alejó corriendo, siguiendo al espíritu acompañante del niño de sus sueños.

- Esa Millie... - suspiró Shalona.

- ¿No creen que es hermoso el amor? - exclamó Lillie, con lágrimas en los ojos por la emoción.

Un viento frío sopló sobre ellas... pero, lejos de ser un signo de comicidad, se fue convirtiéndo en una ventisca. Las cuatro mujeres observaron horrorizadas a una persona con capucha materiálizandose frente a ellas.

- ¿Lyserg Diethel? - preguntó el misterioso aparecido.

- Brr... no... no sa-sabemos - contestó Shalona, protegiendo su cuerpo del frío con sus brazos, sin lograr realmente nada.

La sombra de capucha sonrió levemente...

- Con Hao Asakura... no es raro que él no quiera entender... que el destino ya está escrito... pobre humano imbécil.

Las chicas soltaron un grito de asombro... ¿cómo alguien se refería al gran Hao Asakura de esa manera? ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

- Lyserg Diethel no puede ser de nadie más... - la persona tenebrosa de capucha se esfumó en el viento helado, a la vez que las Lillies solamente se quedaron en el suelo, asustadas y confundidas... ¿Qué era lo que se aproximaba ahora?

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡Kyaaa!! - Kouji cayó de rodillas, exhausto.

Anna lo miró, indiferente de nuevo. Ren no pudo reprimir una risita. Se lo merecía por ser tan creído.

- ¿No deberías de ir a ver pelear a tus amigos? - preguntó Tao, sonriente.

- No tengo deseos de verlos pelear... - contestó Minamoto, casi seguro de que sus amigos ganarían. No podría soportar sentirse un fracasado de nuevo.

- Pues tal vez yo sí vaya a verlos - dijo Ren, dándose la vuelta - Vamos, Bason.

- Sí, señorito - sonrió el espíritu acompañante de Tao, felizmente.

- Tal vez deberías descansar - comentó Anna, increíblemente.

Kouji la observó en silencio, tratando de descifrar lo que quería.

- ¿Qué? No hay truco, además... también estoy cansada... - Koki y Zenki aparecieron junto a la itako - Vuelvo en media hora.

La verdad, quería estudiar la presencia que habían sentido. Temía que fuera más fuerte que Yoh, pero, sobre todo... que se tratara de una energía maligna... incluso más que la del mismo Hao Asakura.

Kouji se echó al suelo, respiraba dificultosamente por el cansancio. Cerró los ojos, dejando que el sudor que se había formado en su frente se borrara con el viento. Tenía que aprovechar para descansar lo más que pudiera... Pero... Sintió algo... algo que hacía saltar su corazón... que lo hacía latir cada vez más rápido.

- ¿Kouji...?

Minamoto abrió los ojos levemente. La luz del sol le incomodaba... no podía enfocar bien a la persona que lo observaba... Cabello oscuro... ojos azules... una mirada que conocía tan bien...

Se incorporó del todo.

- ¡¡Kouichi!! - Minamoto abrazó fuertemente a Kimura, casi sin dejarlo respirar, provocando que el chico se sonrojara por completo.

- Je, je, Kouji, por favor - sonrió Kouichi, avergonzado.

- ¡Te escapaste de los X-Laws! ¡Sabía que no podrían contigo!

Kouichi guardó silencio...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herido? - el de cabello largo se separó de su hermano y lo examinó de arriba a abajo con la mirada.

- No, no es eso...

- No te preocupes, Kouichi... yo te protegeré de ellos, no dejaré que nada te pase. Estaremos juntos... perdóname por lo que dije... Quiero que estemos juntos, hermano - dijo Kouji, lentamente y con las mejillas rojas. No estaba acostumbrado a externarse así... pero... decía la verdad, ahora más que nunca, quería estar junto a Kouichi.

- Pero... yo... - no sabía qué decir a eso.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Escúchame, Kouji - el menor se puso de pie, alisando su traje de X-Laws - Yo... vine a... pedirte ayuda...

- ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti? - preguntó Kouji, algo confundido.

- No es por mí... es por... Lyserg... - susurró el de cabello corto.

Furia de nuevo... Su semblante cambió radicalmente.

- ¿¡Con ese estúpido!? ¿De qué demonios hablas, Kouichi? ¡Ese imbécil te hizo vestir eso! - Minamoto señaló con enfado el uniforme blanco.

- ¡No te permito que le llames de esa manera! - le gritó Kouichi, enojado.

- ... ¿Qué te ha hecho...? - susurró Kouji.

- Yo... lo amo, Kouji.

- ¡¡Mentira!!

- ... ¿Por qué no me crees?... - dijo Kouichi, en un hilo de voz, para luego sentir como su gemelo tomaba su rostro suavemente.

- No... no lo sé...

Se quedaron en silencio... Debía aceptarlo... las manos de Kouji sobre su rostro lo hacían sentir bien, quería estar con su hermano, lo quería... Pero no era lo mismo.

- Ayúdalo, Kouji... yo no soy tan fuerte... pídele a Takuya que te acompañe... ayúdalo...

Sus manos se movían sobre el rostro de su hermano. Quería tenerlo, sólo para él... aunque fuera un solo instante.

- Está bien... lo ayudaré...

- ¿De verdad? - una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kimura.

- Sí... pero... tienes que darme algo a cambio.

- ¿Algo? - parpadeó, confundido.

- Sí...

- Pide lo que sea...

- Cierra los ojos.

Kimura lo miró fijamente. No entendía... pero las caricias de Kouji en su rostro lo hacían relajarse. Obedeció, cerró los ojos lentamente.

Lo atraía... lo atraía demasiado. Kouji acercó su rostro al de su hermano... cada vez más cerca, oía su propia respiración agitarse. Finalmente, lo hizo. Unió sus labios a los de su gemelo. Kouichi lo sintió, pero no abrió los ojos... sólo que una confusión y algo de incomodidad pasaban por su mente. Era un beso tierno... pero Kouji quería sentir más a su hermano, usó la lengua para poder abrir la boca de su hermanito.

Kouichi no se resistió y dejó que su hermano entrara a su boca. La lengua del de cabello largo exploraba cada milímetro de la boca de Kimura. Las manos de Kouji habían abandonado su rostro y ahora exploraban otras partes de su cuerpo, cada vez más rápido, casi con desesperación.

Dejaba de gustarle... su hermano lo estaba acariciando... y besando... No era correcto, él no sentía algo tan intenso por Kouji... El amaba a Lyserg... y sólo a él. Trató de separarse, pero Minamoto se lo impidió, cada vez profundizaba más... sus manos se movían sin control. Empezaba a asustarse...

Al fin, Minamoto se alejó, pidiendo aire. Miró a su hermano gemelo, se veía sorprendido, pero igual tenía las mejillas completamente rojas. Sonrió levemente... también a él le había gustado.

Se inclinó de nuevo sobre él, pero Kouichi se apartó ligeramente. Eso no le gustó a Kouji... Sujetó a su hermano de los hombros, fuertemente. Kimura lo miró, asustado... pero eso no le importó al otro. Otra vez trató de acercarse, pero Kouichi renegó.

- ¡Hermano!

Kouji se detuvo... ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Era su hermano... a quien había jurado proteger... ¿por qué le hacía esto...? Porque alguien como Diethel no merecía ser amado por Kouichi... Se apartó de su confundido y asustado gemelo y se dió la vuelta.

- Lo ayudaré... pero... quédate aquí, nunca volverás a verlo de nuevo.

- ¡Pero Kouji!

- ¡No! Guarda silencio, Kouichi... no quiero discutir eso ahora... Y obedeceme...

- ¡No puedes hacerme eso!

- Salvaré a ese torpe... pero antes de que pase algo más entre ustedes... que espero que no haya pasado ya... tengo que asegurarme de que es lo que tú crees que es...

- ... Haz lo que quieras - soltó Kimura, algo enfadado - Confío en Lyserg.

- Qué bueno...

Kouji se alejó lentamente... Kouichi se tiró al suelo, casi llorando. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho en estos momentos?

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡Eres un maldito!! - le gritó Lyserg a un despreocupado Hao, quien veía divertido el cómo el inglés trataba de zafarse de su espíritu de fuego.

- ¿No te han dicho que te ves muy guapo cuando te enfadas?

- ¡¡Cállate!!

Hao sonrió de nuevo, ordenó a su espíritu acompañante que soltara a Diethel, quien de inmediato se fue en contra del Asakura, quien sólo rió y lo lanzó contra el suelo con un empujón.

- Estás muy débil, inglés... Esas heridas y este frío no te favorecen para nada.

- ¡¿Qué quieres, Hao?!

Asakura puso un gesto más bien serio, se acercó al chico, lentamente. Lyserg no pudo apartarse, estaba perplejo al sentir la mano derecha de Hao sobre su mejilla. Cerró los ojos... cansado... ¡Un momento! ¡No podía permitir eso! Diethel empujó a Hao, pero éste tomó el brazo que el chico de ojos verdes había usado en su contra, sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Los jirones de la tela blanca caían lentamente...

El castaño acercó los labios a la mano del inglés, aspirando el aroma del muchacho, recorriendo todo su brazo, rozando su rostro contra él. Diethel no sabía qué pensar, mucho menos qué hacer... la sangre se le subía al rostro. ¡No! Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

- ¡¡Aléjate de mí!! - Lyserg usó el otro brazo para apartar a Asakura, lo logró, pero el de cabello largo se levantó riendo del piso.

- Eres inexperto... estás acostumbrado a que te golpeen, a que te obliguen a sentirlo... - susurró el shaman castaño.

Lyserg bajó la mirada... aquello era verdad...

- ... Pero yo... te enseñaré a sentir de verdad... - la distancia entre ambos rostros era muy pequeña ya. Asakura no lo resistió más y acercó sus labios a los del otro chico. Le besó.

Se movía sobre sus labios... Lyserg podía sentir la lengua de Hao tratando de entrar en su boca. Trató de quitárselo de encima, pero no podía... Hao cortó el beso al sentir las lágrimas de Lyserg caer.

- No te preocupes... no te lastimaré... No soy igual a él... Yo no soy Marco, Lyserg.

El de ojos verdes parpadeó, confundido. ¿Hao? ¿Cómo...?

- ¿Qué cómo lo sé?... Te he estado observando... todo el tiempo... Lyserg - Hao se acercó de nuevo a los labios del inglés. Lo empujó con suavidad, quédando sobre él. Se separó de nuevo. Abrió las piernas del shaman con sus propias piernas... asegúrandose de qué debía estar en contacto.

- ¡¡No quiero!! Déjame en paz... - las quejas de Lyserg iban disminuyendo, sustituidas por una respiración agitada. El castaño sonrió, satisfecho. Lo tenía a su merced.

- Sí... todo el tiempo... y, ahora... quiero estar junto a ti. Te haré sentir... - la lengua de Hao acarició el cuello del inglés, quien trató de apartarlo, pero sus fuerzas lo traicionaron. No entendía... se sentía bien... las caricias de Hao se sentían bien...

- ¡¡Por favor, suéltame!! - gritó el shaman inglés, asustado por las reacciones de su cuerpo y por lo que estaba pensando.

- No... Tú quieres seguir, lo sé por tu mirada... y por el rubor de tu rostro... - el Asakura soltó una risita, apartando los restos del traje que cubrían el cuerpo de Lyserg. Hao pudo mirar las heridas de Diethel... lo hacía rabiar... ese tipo despreciable pagaría... pero ahora sólo tenía en mente el placer.

Besó el pecho del inglés, a la vez que éste emitía pequeños gemidos. No quería pero... a la vez... la manera en que Hao lo tocaba era tan distinta a la de Marco, lo hacía firmemente, pero con delicadeza a la vez. Pero...

- ¡¡Ya para, Hao!! - gritó el de ojos verdes, sepárandose con rudeza.

- ¿Qué sucede? Esto te está gustando, inglecito...

- ¡Pero yo no siento nada por ti!

Asakura se quedó en silencio.

- ... Kimura...

Lyserg sintió la mirada de odio de Hao. Ahora sí estaba asustado.

- _Yami no naka de mogaku..._ - susurró el shaman de Japón, luego se volvió hacia Lyserg - Él te hará daño. Te lastimará mucho, te hará sufrir... ¿qué sientes por él?

- Yo... ¡Yo lo amo! - exclamó Lyserg, fuerte y claro, Hao dibujó un gesto indefinido...

- Eso está muy mal... llorarás de nuevo... - Hao volvió a besar al chico, volviendo a las caricias, empujando a Lyserg. Explorando cada vez más rápido, entrando en su boca, saboreándolo... - Quiero que me sientas... 

Lloraba... pero no sabía por qué. Si quería que Hao siguiera, quería seguir sintiendo lo que el Asakura le hacía experimentar... Estaba mal... Él no amaba a Hao... ¿verdad?

- Vaya...

El shaman de cabello largo se separó de su pareja.

- Eres... el hermano gemelo de Kimura, ¿cierto?

Lyserg observó con ojos llorosos a la persona que tanto lo detestaba... podía sentir la mirada de odio sobre él.

- Diethel... la persona que ama mi hermano... increíble... espera a que Kouichi sepa con qué clase de tipo te acuestas.

- ¡¡No es verdad!! - gritó Lyserg, asustado.

- Vamos... Lyserg... no lo ocultes... Tú y yo... hacemos esto todo el tiempo - Hao ocultó su rostro entre el cabello verde Lyserg, quien de inmediato lo empujó lejos de sí.

- ¡¡Estás loco!!

- La verdad no me interesan sus problemas maritales... - susurró Minamoto, mostrando su digivice azul - ¡¡Pelea contra mí, Hao Asakura!!

- De acuerdo... 

Pero apenas Asakura se puso de pie, pudo sentir una enorme presencia tras de sí. Su cabello largo se movía lentamente debido a la gran energía. Lyserg se abrazó a sí mismo... ¡Helaba! El vapor salía de sus bocas... Una sombra... esa sombra sonrió...

- Lyserg Diethel no será de nadie más...

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini: ¡¡ARGH!! *¬* ¡¡Qué emoción _!!

Kouichi: ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Hao ¬__¬?

Lyserg: Lo mismo te digo a ti con Kouji-san u__ú

Kouichi: Eso no fue mi culpa TTOTT

Lyserg: ¡Mía tampoco!

Hao: (atrapa a Lyserg en sus brazos) ¿Seguro, inglecito? Te ves tan bien todo rojito bajo mi cuerpo ^__^U

Lyserg: O///O

Kouichi: ...

Yuzu: ¡¡HEY!! ¡Hao/Lyserg O.°! Vaya ñ_°U  ... X3

Kini: Te dije que soy fan de esa pareja ^_^

Kouichi: ¡NE! Yo estoy con Lyserg, es mío _

???: Kouichi Kimura...

Todos: O__O

Kouichi: ¿Kouji? o.o'

Lyserg: (todavía siendo abrazado por Hao) ¿Kouji-san O__O?

Kouji: Aléjate de mi hermano, maldito ¬___¬

Lyserg: Pe-Pero ._.'

Yuzu: Creo que esto se va a poner interesante *¬°

Kini: Sólo no vayan a romper nada (se sienta en el público, al lado de Yuzu)

Kouji: Oye, Hao, te tengo una propuesta interesante ¬.¬

Hao: Dime ^_^

Kouji: Mitad y mitad (abraza a Kouichi) Ese es tuyo y Kouichi es mío ¬_¬

Hao: Me gusta el trato ^¬^

Kouichi y Lyserg: O___O ¿Y nosotros qué TT__TT?

Kini: Hey! Hey! Este es mi fic y eso no va a pasar ¬___¬**

Yuzu: Hao!! Ya te dije que para eso tienes mi fic ^_° A menos de que... ¿también se queden en este O_°?

Kini: ñ_ñU ... Lo siento, no lo puedo decir ^_^

Kouichi y Lyserg: ¡¡¡KINI!!! ___

Kini: ¿Quieren otra medalla ^_~?

Lyserg: Yo quiero mi libertad _-

Kouichi: Suéltame, hermano T_T

Kouji y Hao: NE ¬___¬

Yuzu: ¡¡TODOS EN ORDEN AHORA!!

Todos: o.o'

Yuzu: Hao/Lyserg *¬° ¡¡Me gusta!! Pero no en este fic, así que... regrésense a donde estaban ¬_° Kouichi y Lyserg U_°

Kouichi y Lyserg: Gracias, Yuzu *___*

Yuzu: ¡¡De nada, kawaii!! *O° (abraza a Lyserg)

Kini: Bueno... creo que es el capi más largo que he escrito, así que espero que les haya gustado... aún le falta ^_^ Pero... el próximo es el último capi de la primera temporada... y luego, los líos amorosos empiezan... Por cierto, ¿qué prefieren? Yoh/Izumi, Yoh/Anna, Izumi/Kouji, Anna/Kouji, Tamao/Kouji (XD) ¿o qué? Me interesa saber sus opiniones XD ¿Quién sabe...? A lo mejor se llevan una grata sorpresa... y... la pregunta del año... ¿Koukou y Hao/Lyserg o... Lysichi XDXD? Je, je, el destino está en sus manos ^_^

Kouichi: Mentirosa ._.'

Yuzu: ¡¡Kawaii!! ¡¡Kawaii!! ¡¡Kawaii!! (con ojitos soñadores)

Lyserg: ñ_ñ-

Kini: Gracias por venir, Yuzu, espero que te hayas divertido (ve a Yuzu abrazando a Lyserg) ñ_ñ' Creo que sí ^_^ Bueno... "_Yami no naka de mogaku..._" quiere decir "_Luchando en la oscuridad_" ¿que qué tiene que ver? ¡¡Lo sabremos pronto!! ¿Quién es esa sombra? ¿Koukou XD? ¿Hao/Lyserg XDXD? ¡¡gracias por sus reviews y por seguirnos apoyando ^_^!! Capaz de que Hao y Kouji... a quien el Minamoto tanto odia... tal vez... se hagan aliados, ¿quién sabe XDXD? ¡¡Matta ne!!

(Las luces se van apagando, con Kouichi desorientado, con gotitas de sudor en la cabeza, Yuzu abrazando a Lyserg, Hao y Kouji susurrándose algo al oído, a Kini sonriendo feliz por haber terminado uno de sus capítulos más torturantes y, claro, Marco amordazado, llorando porque no salió en este capi como el dominante que era XD ¡¡Nos vemos!!)

(¡¡Lean el fic de Yuzu **_El sufrimiento de los recuerdos _**rulez!! Por algo está en mis favoritos ^_~ Hao/Lyserg XDXD)


	14. Tierra

(Y el telón se ha abierto de nuevo... con las miradas congelantes de dos chicos)

Hao: Hola a todos ^_^

Kouichi y Lyserg: (señalando a Hao, furiosos) ¿¡Qué hace él aquí de nuevo!? ¡¡KINI-SAN!!

Kini: Es que Hao es tan... ¡Hao! *__*

Hao: ^_^ Tú sí sabes, Kini-san

Lyserg: ¬__¬ Ahora mismo renuncio a todo esto ¬.¬

Kouichi: ¡¡No, Lyserg!! Jamás te des por vencido -_-' ¡¡Yo estoy a tu lado ^_^!!

Kini: (cantando) _Tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré a tu lado, cuídando de ti _XD **_Adiós_** ^_^UUU

Kouichi: ^///^

Lyserg: Ayyy... la verdad... tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar... Eres tan capaz de todo, Kini-san ¬__¬

Kini: ^___^UUU

Hao: ¿Reviews *¬*?

**_Kanata_**

Kini: ¡¡Nihao!! Hola, Kanata-kun n_nUU Kouji... Kouji es Goku en este fic, es capaz de todo XDXD Je, je, no, más bien fue un error de orden de escenas... creo que debí haber cortado la escena de Kouichi y él con la de Lyserg y Hao, y luego tomar de nuevo a los dos... o no sé _ Pero, recuerda que Hao se llevó a Lyserg a un lugar cercano... ¡por algo! La verdad estaban bastante cerca de donde está la arena de combate, ¿por qué XD? Ugh, te estoy explicando algo que vas a leer en este capi _

Hao: Eres lindo, Lyserg ^_^

Lyserg: O///O ¡¡¿Nunca te cansas de molestarme ///?!!

Kouichi: Sabes, Hao... Kanata-kun nos apoya a Lyserg y a mí, o sea que largo de aquí ¬___¬ (abraza a Lyserg)

Kini: Gracias por decir que soy una genio, pero es que amo las torturas *¬* Bueno... el Anna/Kouji, ju, ju, no creo que sea muy romántico XD el Yoh/Izumi es algo que me tienta bastante pero (risa histérica) todo puede pasar ^O^ Mi pobre Taku-chan... ¿se quedará soltero ^_^-? Ji, ji... (risas histéricas de nuevo) Diox, qué cruel soy *_* ¿Takouji XD?

Kouichi: ¬__¬*

Hao: ^__^*

Lyserg: u_u' Gracias por escribir, Kanata-kun... espero que este capítulo te guste ñ_ñU Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Kini: ¿Te gustó el Lysichi que dibujé *__*? Tengo varios XDXD... Ahora, algo nuevo, ¡alguien me dice que ha dibujado Lysichi T__T! ¡¡Me encantaría ver eso *O*!! ¿Acaso hemos instaurado una nueva corriente? Jua, jua ^___^UU Consigue un scaner... ¡yo quiero ver *¬*! ¡¡Arigatô!! Me gusta tu frase del final.. me gusta mucho... ¡describe demasiadas cosas que pasarán en mi fic O__O! ¿Qué acaso tengo lectores/amigos psíquicos @__@?... ¡Quiero más pláticas en el msn *¬*!

**_Lady-Amaltea_**

Kouichi y Lyserg: (reverencia) ¡Gracias!

Kini: ¡He visto tu nombre antes! Claro, en los reviews de Yuzu XD (es que me gusta leer sus reviews .///. ¡Me gusta tanto su fic *¬*!) Y, como he leído, je, je sería bueno que Yuzu te explicara XD es una historia no muy larga, pero, ¡pláticale tú, Yuzu ^_^! Gracias por leer el fic, qué bueno que te haya gustado... ¿que quién es esa misteriosa sombra o.o? ¡¡Ya lo sabrás ^_~!! 

Hao: Cuídate, guapa, nos vemos ^_^

Kouichi: ¿Aún sigues aquí u_u*?

**_Saori_**

Hao: ¡¡Guapa!! ¿Cómo has estado ^__^?

Kini: Ayy... estoy agotada por tanto escribir ¡___¡ ¿y tu mail? Créeme que lo intento, pero no puedo entrar en él XD. (Les da un beso a Lyserg y a Kouichi)

Lyserg y Kouichi: O_O- (siempre se quedan en shock cuando Kini los besa XD)

Kini: ¡¡Las Vegas!! Ahora sí nos pasearemos de lo lindo XD Videojuegos, restaurantes, hoteles de 5 estrellas *¬*

Kouichi: ¡¡Chocolates!! *__*

Hao: Yo me autoinvito (abraza a Lyserg)

Kouichi: Hey!!! __

Lyserg: (en los brazos de Hao) ._. Gracias por el review, Saori-san ñ_ñ

**_German Asakura_**

Kini: Claro, amigo de Jessica Kyoyama n_n Pero... ¿cómo que gracias a Dios que hay un fic de esta pareja? ¿Acaso has visto esta pareja antes @__@? (Kini sicótica XD)

Kouichi: Lyserg/Kouichi ^__^-

Lyserg: .///.

Hao: También hay Hao/Lyserg ^__^

Kouichi: Hummm... sí, también hay eso u_u

Kini: Lo que no entiendo es que Yoh e Izumi es una "Clásica pareja dispareja" u.ú es que no sé en qué son disparejos, pero, explícame tú XD.. aunque... eres otro que cae en mis enredos amorosos @__@ ¡¡Espero más reviews!! Gracias por leer ^__^

**_La Llama_**

Lyserg: ¡¡Qué bueno que te has operado, Yuzu!! Ya empezaba a sentirme muy culpable ._.

Kouichi: Hao/Lyserg nuuuu __!!

Kini: A mí me gusta *¬* Sí... creo que nos parecemos mucho... ¿eso da miedo, ne o.o? Sí, tal vez Millie complique las cosas, tal vez no XP. Mhmm... para todas tus preguntas habrá respuestas :P (menos para la de Bin Laden y para tus ovejas rosas satánicas XD)

(Pasan las ovejas rosas satánicas de Yuzu corriendo sobre el escenario, a la vez que una gotita de sudor se dibuja en los presentes)

Hao: ^__^ Qué bueno que te gustó participar en este fic, yo me voy para el tuyo, es más divertido X3

Kini: Bueno... para eso de que Lyserg llama a Hao por su nombre. Pues sí, en el anime así es, pero, si te has fijado, en mi fic trato de que "se respeten" las tradiciones japonesas... Por eso, Lyserg llama a Anna "_Kyouyama-san_" porque siento que no se llevan tanto XD. Kouichi le dice a Yoh "_Asakura-san_", al contrario de Izumi, quien le dice "_Asakura-kun_". Por lo tanto, lo más correcto es que Lyserg se refiriera a Hao como "_Asakura_", sin ninguna partícula de respeto o cariño (como se llaman Anna y Kouji, por ejemplo XD "_Minamoto_" y "_Kyouyama_"), pero... lo llama _Hao_, quién sabe por qué XD. Los demás le dicen Hao para no confundirlo con Yoh (¿tiene lógica, ne u_ú?), pero Lyserg no está con ellos, así que lo puede llamar "_Asakura_" ¿no? o.o

Lyserg: @__@

Kouichi: Me estoy mareando también @__@

Hao: Eso sólo quiere decir que Lyserg me quiere mucho ^^

Lyserg: No es cierto __-!!!

Kini: Hoy sabrás quién es ese encapuchado... ¿o no? XD Sólo sabrás muy poco, lo demás, viene casi al final XD!!

Kouichi: Ejem, ejem... Sí, Lyserg es mío ¬.¬

Hao: Lyserg no es una cosa, Koui ¬_¬

Lyserg: ¿Hao? O.O

Hao: ¡¡Pero de todas maneras es mío!! X3 (lo abraza)

Kini: ¡¡Disfruta este capi!! Aunque no resuelva nada en realidad XP ¡¡Nos vemos!! Adoro platicar en el msn contigo *¬*

**_Kory Asakura_**

Lyserg: ¿Qué clase de fic has estado leyendo o.o?

Kini: ¿Takouji? ¿HaoHoro? @__@

Hao: ¿Qué? ¿Yo con el que tiene picos en la cabeza ¬__¬?

Horo Horo: (desde el público) ¡¡HEY __!!

Kouichi: Qué bueno que nos sigas, no te preocupes, si te da flojera dejar review, sólo dí "Muy bueno" o, sólo sigue leyendo y ya :P ¡¡Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar review!!

**_Nakuru Tsukishiro_**

Kini: ^^UUU

Kouichi: ¡¡Matar a Marco!! ¡¡Sí!! *_*

Hao: ¡¡Hao/Lyserg!! (abraza a Lyserg y lo besa)

Lyserg: X///X

Kouichi: O___O ¿Koukou? (puede sentir la presencia de su hermano tras de sí)

Kini: ¿Que qué pretende la sombra con Lyserg ñ_ñ? Tal vez lo sepas hoy, tal vez nop XP Pero algo es seguro... no es nada bueno :P Yoh/Izumi, qué bien que te gusta... ¡tienes razón! Hay muchas posiblidades en el ambiente XD Pobre Tamao... quién sabe qué pasará con ella :P ¡¡Gracias por el review ^_~!!

**_Sakura-DF_**

Kouichi: ¡¡Yo protegeré a Lyserg!! (Kouichi arrebata a Lyserg de los brazos de Hao).

Kini: Claro... me gusta hacerlos sufrir, pero es porque los quiero mucho XP. Es que Lyserg es especial para hacer sufrir :P

Lyserg: .///. Kouichi...

Kouichi: ^__^-

Kini: ¿Tamao con Kouji? ¡¡Todo puede pasar XP!!

Lyserg: Gracias... es cierto.. soportamos mucho de todo ¬_¬

Kouichi: Pero al final nos quedaremos juntos ^__^ ¡Muy a pesar de todos! (sí, señalando a Hao Asakura)

Kini: ¡¡Nos vemos!! ¡¡Gracias por platicar conmigo en el msn!! Sigue escribiendo fics, ¡te quedan muy bien ^___^!

**_Shooting Star Natalie_**

Hao: ¡¡Ohayou!! ¡¡Arriba el Koukou!! ^¬^

Kouichi: O///O

Lyserg: Nuu //

Kini: ¡Qué bueno que te está empezando a gustar el Lyserg/Kouichi! Porque la verdad yo veo difícil que esto se quede como un Koukou. Por cierto, una disculpa por poner a Kouji así de malo, pero XD... no se preocupen... nadie puede con los encantos de Lyserg XD. Iré a leer el fic que me dices en cuanto tenga tiempo @__@ (de hecho, creo que lo bajé a mi PC para poder leerlo :P) ¡¡Yo quiero participar en SE BUSCA!! ^¬^ ¡¡Sigue con tus fics maravillosos!! Nos vemos y gracias por el review ^__^ ¡HoroRen XD!

**_Isabel_**

Kouichi y Lyserg: Isabel-san ¡__¡

Hao: Yo despierto los instintos del inglés (mirada sexy que hace que Lyserg se sonroje por completo).

Kini: Millie... Millie es linda ñ_ñ Pero está enamorada de Lyserg y tal vez le vaya mal por eso ._.' Cierto, tú estableciste esa pareja XP (al menos fuíste la primera en descubrirla :P) Tamao y Kouji... tal vez pueda cambiarlo... quién sabe :P ¿Chocolove y Tomoki? ¡¡Way!! Más rara que el Lysichi mismo XD Izumi pelea bien porque tiene muchas energías ^__^UU ¿que si ganará? ¡¡tal vez!! Descúbrelo en este capi *__* ¡¡Genial!! ¡¡Gracias por el review ^__^!!

Kouichi: Espero que sigamos sobreviviendo...

Kini: Claro, ustedes no mueren ^__^UU

Lyserg: u///u

Kini: Humm... ¡aviso importante! Tuve que cortar el capi... ¡muy largo ¡__¡! Tal vez les parezca que no pasan muchas cosas, pero, prometo que el que sigue lo subiré más pronto que este ^_~ (de hecho, lo empezaré a escribir yap :P) Y sí... en este capi son más que nada peleas... y... el por qué se cambiar de temporada... ¡Don't worry! Este sí es el capítulo final de la primera parte, pero el de la segunda empezará de una manera no tan cortante que como termina este ^__^ ¡¡Gracias por su comprensión!!

Hao: ¿Hao/Lyserg ^¬^?

Lyserg: u///u

Kouichi: ... Sombra...

Atte: Kini-chan

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de Hiroyuki Takei, no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**14- Tierra**

- Lyserg Diethel sólo le pertenece a él...

Hao se interpuso entre Lyserg y aquel misterioso sujeto. El de la capucha sonrió...

- Jamás pensé que alguien como tú se interesara en Lyserg Diethel... arruinas mis planes, Hao Asakura...

- Debo aceptar que he sentido tu presencia antes... pero no me importa en absoluto - el espíritu de fuego apareció tras su amo, quien sonreía, confiado.

- ¿Quién es ese? - exclamó Kouji, perturbado por el frío que envolvía el lugar... ¿pero qué no estaban en un lugar abierto?

El japonés de cabello oscuro observó al objeto de su odio, totalmente asustado, temblando... claro, casi no tenía nada que cubriera su cuerpo. Pero de inmediato su gesto de endureció otra vez... Kyouyama lo había entrenado para pelear contra Hao... aunque, ahora descubrir la identidad de aquél individuo era primordial.

El encapuchado sonrió de nuevo. Luego extendió sus brazos, formando una gran ventisca de nieve a su alrededor.

Lyserg cerró los ojos y trató de proteger su cuerpo con sus brazos, pero el frío era demasiado, sus heridas le dolían, veía cada vez más borroso... moriría si seguía así, pero luego sintió algo cálido, alguien lo abrazaba y lo apartaba de ahí.

- ... ¿Hao?...

El inglés parpadeó, no sabía si estar enojado o no, pero Hao lo abrazaba muy fuerte y lo llevaba lo más lejos posible de aquella figura misteriosa. Kouji también se alejó, había adquirido gran habilidad, pero aquel ambiente helado le congelaba los músculos, le era díficil moverse. Hao aterrizó magistralmente en el suelo, con Lyserg en sus brazos.

- Ese maldito... ¿quién se ha creído? Nadie juega con Hao Asakura - dijo el shaman castaño, totalmente enfadado, con sus brazos aún rodeado a Lyserg, quien lo observaba, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Millie corría lo más rápido que podía, pero sus piernas no respondían, el frío congelaba sus pulmones... empezaba a doler. Cayó de rodillas y sollozó débilmente. Morphine se acercó hacia la niña, preocupada, mientras sentía como sus pequeñas alas se congelaban lentamente.

- Agh... Mor-phine... Tengo mucho frío ... - los ojos de la pequeña se iban cerrando, pero Morphine la jalaba para que no se quedara quieta. El hada se alejó levemente... podía verlo... estaban tan cerca... pero, también sentía a su amo cerca... ¡No podía ser!

Morphine acariciaba las mejillas de Millie para que despertara, finalmente la chica levantó la vista para ver al lindo espíritu acompañante de su príncipe Lyserg. Ella le señalaba enfrente.

- ¿Quieres que vaya hacia allá? - la shaman se puso lentamente de pie, con mucho trabajo. Morphine asistió y sonrió. Pero el hada se dió la vuelta y voló hacia atrás.

- ¡¡Espera, Morphine!! No te entiendo... - se quejó la chica, pero... obedecería lo que le había dicho el hada... quería ayudar a su príncipe...

Metros más adelante, Kouichi se abrazaba a sí mismo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho que apenas le dejaba respirar. Ese traje blanco tan... delgado. Cerró los ojos, sin dejar de temblar. Lyserg... esperaba que Kouji pudiera llegar a tiempo para derrotar a los X-Laws y poder traerlo a salvo, después de todo, Lyserg ahora no podía correr tan rápido ni tenía las energías como para iniciar una lucha. Por eso lo había dejado ahí... esperaba que hubiera sido la decisión correcta.

No, él también debía ir, tenía que empezar a moverse... No sabía de qué era capaz Kouji... su propio hermano. Se puso de pie, con mucho trabajo. Distinguió una figura a lo lejos. Muy pequeña... no se le hizo conocida... pero, igual, sentía mucha curiosidad de saber el por qué un niño pudiera encontrarse sólo con este clima tan horrible.

Millie abrió los ojos al sentir a alguien acercándose hasta ella... ¿y si era algún malvado? Qué miedo, no sabía de quién se trataba. Agudizó la vista y reconoció a aquel chico de cabello oscuro que estaba con su príncipe.

- ¡¡Kouichi-san!!

¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Por qué sabía su nombre? Kimura se acercó hasta la pequeña, con un gesto sorprendido.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Yo... Yo... - Millie se sonrojó, ahora que lo veía más de cerca... Kouichi era extremadamente guapo. No pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente - Yo soy Millie.

- Hola Millie - sonrió Kimura, amablemente, a la vez que la niña se sonrojaba más notoriamente.

- Sí... este... - la chica se sacudió la cabeza... ¡Dile lo de Hao! - ¡Es que! El príncipe... el príncipe Lyserg...

- ¿Príncipe Lyserg? - el japonés parpadeó, confundido - ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿A qué viene eso de "Príncipe" no lo entiendo...? - pensó unos cuantos instantes, luego reaccionó. Se dió un golpe en la cabeza, pareciera que el frío le hubiera congelado las neuronas - ¡¡¿En dónde está Lyserg?!!

- Este... este...

- ¡¡Dime!!

- Ah... Hao...

- ¿Hao? - se quedó paralizado... se imaginó lo peor... ¡Hao! ¡Ese maldito! - ¿¡Lyserg está con Hao!?

- Se lo llevó... pero no sé a dónde...

- ¡¡¿Cómo que se lo llevó?!!

Millie vió detenidamente al chico revolviendo su cabello oscuro con desesperación murmurando que había sido un estúpido, un descuidado, que era culpa suya por haberlo dejado ahí sólo... cosas por el estilo...

- Eh... Morphine se fue para allá - señaló la niña, inocentemente.

- ¿Morphine? - Kimura parpadeó. ¡Claro! - ¿Para allá, dices?

- Sí - la niña no podía dejar de ver los ojos azules de Kouichi.

- ¡¡Bien!! - el japonés puso un gesto de determinación - ¡¡Aún puedo hacer algo!! ¡¡No dejaré que Hao lastime a Lyserg!!

- Este... Kouichi-san...

- ¿Mhm...? Dime.

- ¡¡¡Tengo frío!!! - no lo pensó, sólo se lanzó contra él, pensando que tal vez encontraría algo de calor, pero luego se separó, comprobando que Kimura estaba mucho más helado que ella - ¡¡Agh!! ¿¡Qué es esto!? ¡¡Debes estar congelándote, Kouichi-san!!

- Bueno... - sonrió el chico, nerviosamente - Creo que por aquí cerca está la arena de combates... - Kimura miró alrededor - Vamos, sé que puedes encontrarla, allá están mis amigos... ¿Conoces a Yoh Asakura?

- ¿Yoh-san? ¡¡Claro!!

- Entonces... debes ir allá - Kouichi dió unos cuantos pasos - Te prometo que salvaré al "Príncipe Lyserg" - dijo, algo sonrojado y divertido.

Millie también se sonrojó y asistió con rápidez.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡Espíritu de Fuego!!

El de la capucha sonrió otra vez, congelando la llama ardiente que expulsaba el espíritu de Hao.

- No puede ser... - el shaman de cabello largo se quedó perplejo.

- Mhm... Hao Asakura... tú también debes de entender varias cosas... ¡Lyserg Diethel sólo le pertenece a él! - una nueva ventisca, esta vez de hielo. Hao, lejos de esquivarla, la recibió de lleno.

Pequeñas cortaduras aparecieron en el cuerpo del Asakura, la sangre comenzaba a salir con lentitud. Se limpió unas gotas del líquido rojo de su rostro.

- Maldito seas... nadie me reta de esa manera...

Kouji Minamoto estaba asombrado... ¡ese era el nivel de Hao Asakura! Aún demasiado alto como para que él lo alcanzara... pero, al compararlo con esa energía misteriosa... la verdad era que el shaman se quedaba bastante corto... o tal vez era que Asakura todavía no demostraba toda su fuerza. 

Un nuevo ataque, Hao recibiéndolo una vez más. Cayó al suelo, respirando profundamente. Ese frío... tanto frío. Apretó los párpados.

- ¡¡Basura!!

Imposible, esos pequeño trozos de hielo que se enterraban en su piel lo hacían caer otra vez.

- ¡Hao!

Abrió sus ojos negros levemente.

- ¿Qué... te parece, inglés...? ¿Es... fuerte, no? - Hao tosió. Lyserg lo miró, preocupado.

- Je, je, qué lástima me das, Hao Asakura... Todos esos ataques no los esquivas por miedo a que lastimen a Lyserg Diethel, ¿no es así?

Lyserg se quedó sorprendido... Eso no era posible...

- Mjh... Eso no te importa... - el shaman castaño se lanzó al ataque de nuevo.

Varios golpes a mano limpia... Esa piel bajó la capucha negra que quemaba por la heladez. Hao mostró un gesto de dolor, pero no se dió por vencido.

- ¡¡Ataca!! - el espíritu de Hao lanzó una fuerte llamadara.

- Diethel...

El de ojos verdes enfocó a Minamoto... aunque sus escasas fuerzas le impedían verlo con claridad.

- ¿Tú amas a mi hermano...? ¿O solamente estás jugando con todo esto...?

- Minamoto-san... no creo que sea el momento...

- ¡¡Responde!!

- ¡¡Kyaaaaa!!

- ¡¡Hao!!

Se levantó dolorosamente... ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a lastimarlo de esa manera?!

- Ya me cansé de jugar...

Iba a lanzar otro de sus ataques de hielo, pero una luz se atravesó en su camino.

- ¡¡Morphine!! - la pequeña se acercó a su amo, para luego acurrucarse junto a él... sólo un poco de calor.

- Muy bien... es mi turno...

Kouji avanzó, decidido, aún y cuando Diethel lo veía con detenimiento. Tomó su digivice del pantalón y lo mostró al aire.

- Ja, ¿digievolucionarás con eso, Kouji Minamoto?...

Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que ese sujeto sabía su nombre, a la vez que también sus habilidades... no era algo exclusivo de los shamanes, pero se tragó esos sentimientos de confusión para pasar a su digievolución.

- ... Beowulfmon!!!!!

Los dos shamanes observaron la nueva forma de Minamoto, ligeramente sorprendidos...

- ... No creo que eso sirva de mucho - murmuró Hao... su aliento se convertió en vapor de inmediato.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¿Ah?! - Yoh se inclinó hacia adelante... tanto frío.

- ¿Qué sudece, Yoh? - preguntó Horo Horo.

- Yo... siento algo...

Los ojos de Kanbara pasaban del escenario de combate hacia los ojos de Yoh de vez en cuando... ¿qué era lo que le preocupaba?

- ¡¡Muere!! - gritó Kanna, al tiempo que su espíritu acompañante atacaba a Izumi, quien esquivó deprisa.

- ¡¡No te tengo miedo!! ¡¡HAAA!! - la brisa de la elegida solamente aumentaba el frío del ambiente.

- ¡¡Ayyy!! ¡¡Tengo fríoooo!! - se quejó Matti, titiritando.

- No entiendo nada... - Tomoki soltó un suspiro. Había perdido su digievolución... Maryon era realmente fuerte y ahora se enfrentaba contra Junpei.

- ¡¡Toma esto!! - un ataque eléctrico esquivado por la rubia.

Maryon se apoyó en el piso, pero se quedó quieta.

- Mary puede sentir esa gran presencia maligna.

Kanna dejó de pelear para enfocarse en sentir lo que su compañera decía... Era verdad...

- ¡¡El señor Hao!! - gritó la pelirroja.

Las tres se miraron entre sí.

- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Ya se acobardaron? - se burló Zerphymon.

En las gradas, Yoh se puso de pie, algo aturdido... algo le oprimía el pecho con fuerza, hacía que se le congelaran las piernas y los brazos. Kanbara lo imitó, intrigado por el gesto que mostraba el shaman.

- ¿Yoh? - esta vez Horo Horo no se iba a quedar con la duda - ¡¡Contesta!! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Esa energía... también la sientes tú... Yoh

- ¡¡Ren!! Hasta que apareces - dijo el ainu, muy ofendido, pero Tao sólo lo pasó de largo para acercarse al shaman castaño.

- Yo puedo sentir esa presencia...

- Así es - Anna también llegó, acompañada de Zenki y Koki - Entonces no me equivoqué... ese poder es aún más maligno que el de Hao.

Los demás shamanes se comentaban entre sí sobre la presencia que sentían, diferente a la de un shaman ordinario. Yoh puso una cara de desconcierto... al igual que los que habían escuchado a la itako de ojos negros.

- ¡Hey! Nadie nos pone atención - se quejó Izumi, para después ver como sus oponentes se reunían para luego dejarle una advertencia muy clara.

- Nos vengaremos por esto... - exclamó la de cabello azul, para que luego las tres desaparecieran al instante.

El apache se quedó sorprendido, pero de todas maneras anunció que el equipo _Kaze no Ai_ había sido el ganador debido a la deserción del equipo _Flower_.

- ¿¡Ganamos!? - gritó Junpei, muy emocionado.

- Mhmm... todo esto se me hace muy raro - Orimoto volvió a su estado normal, para de inmediato voltear hacia donde estaban sus amigos, pero de inmediato notó que algo andaba mal al verlos todos reunidos de esa manera.

- ¿Qué quieren decir con una presencia maligna? - Takuya se veía nervioso al ver que sus amigos shamanes no se movían ni un poco.

- Vamos... - susurró la fría Anna, dándose la vuelta, a la vez que los demás le seguían.

- ¿Qué pasa Takuya? - preguntó la elegida, acompañada de Tomoki y Junpei, quienes venían un poco atrás de ella.

- ¿Takuya Onii-chan...?

- Sígamoslos - dijo el líder de los elegidos - De seguro Kouji está involucrado en esto... tenemos que ir.

- Tienes razón, Takuya, pero... - el mayor dudaba, pero el castaño ya se había puesto en camino.

"Kouji... Kouichi..."

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿Hummm? - Fausto VIII examinaba una muestra de sangre... - Vaya... interesante...

Eliza lo observaba en silencio, como es su costumbre.

- Eliza... este... descubrimiento es ¡importante! - el doctor se puso de pie - Tengo que avisarle a Yoh de alguna manera...

El espíritu acompañante miró hacia afuera.

- Tienes razón, Eliza - Fausto sonrió, cansado - La nieve está comenzando a caer... y es por esa presencia que nos ha rondado desde hace tiempo... el joven Diethel... y Kimura...

Fausto se volvió hacia su fallecida esposa.

- Pero, tenemos que dar a conocer esto...

Se puso su gabardina y su sombrero.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡Kimura-kun!!

Millie y el elegido voltearon. 

- ¡Asakura-san!

- ¡Yoh-san!

Los habían alcanzado, después de todo, Kouichi no se había decidido a moverse aún. Aunque, una parte de él le decía que tenía que correr justo en ese momento.

- Tienes razón, Kouichi-san, la arena está muy cerca de aquí - sonrió la pequeña shaman.

- Entonces... Minamoto se ha ido.

Kouichi pudo sentir la mirada de Anna sobre él.

- Sí...

- La presencia está por aquel lado... es muy fuerte, está tan cerca de aquí... Hasta parece que está tan cerca de nosotros para retarnos a pelear - dijo Ren, apretando los puños - Eso no impedirá que yo me convierta en Shaman King.

- Ya bájale - suspiró Horo Horo.

- ¡¡Espera!! ¡¡Asakura-kun!!

- ¡¡Chicos!! - Kouichi sonrió, muy alegre.

- ¡¡¡Kouichi!!! - Takuya se lanzó a los brazos del de cabello oscuro, provocando que éste soltara una risita, avergonzado.

- ¡¡Pensamos que jamás te volveríamos a ver!! - ahora era el turno de la rubia elegida.

- Kouichi-san, estoy muy feliz de verte otra vez - dijo Tomoki, tiernamente.

Junpei sólo sonrió, saludándolo de lejos, a la vez que Kimura contestaba el saludo de la misma manera.

Anna había empezado a caminar... hacia la presencia... Yoh la seguía, despacio, atrás de ella...

- Vamos... - murmuró Kimura, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Aghhhh - Kouji perdió la digievolución... otra vez.

- Minamoto-san...

- Torpe.

- Cállense los dos, los detesto - dijo Kouji, por lo bajo, soportando el dolor de las heridas infringidas por el hielo.

El misterioso hombre sólo los observaba, casi divertido. Sabía tantas cosas de ellos... incluso más de las que  ellos mismos sabían... sobre Lyserg Diethel... Sus ojos vacíos se posaron en el inglés, quien de inmediato se dió cuenta de que era observado. Miedo...

- No te resistas... no tiene caso que todos sufran ahora... el tiempo llegará de todas maneras.

Lyserg no supo que contestar a eso... estaba muy inseguro y asustado... ¿qué tenía que ver él con ese sujeto? No lo sabía... Hao se acercó al de ojos verdes, quien lo miró, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

- No te preocupes, inglés...

Kouji miró a los dos... Enojado... Aliviado... ¿Qué debería de sentir en esos momentos? El corazón de su hermano se rompería al ver esa escena. 

- Por aquí - Yoh abrazó a Anna, levemente... sabía que su prometida debía estar congelándose... pero la itako sólo lo apartó de ella - Ahí está la presencia maligna - el rosario de la chica no dejaba de vibrar con violencia.

- ¡¡Lyserg!!

- Kouichi - el inglés se levantó con dificultad, pero de inmediato el elegido lo alcanzó antes de que cayera al suelo otra vez, abrazándolo.

- Estaba muy preocupado...

Los demás observaron la situación... ese ser misterioso era el causante de estas perturbaciones.

- Cierto... - Kouji se puso de pie, para luego ser observado por su hermano gemelo.

- Kouji... lo siento... No quería que te lastimaran - dijo Kimura, aún abrazando a Lyserg.

Minamoto sólo los observó de reojo. Lyserg lloraba en los brazos de Kouichi, aliviado, quizá... pero sin olvidar a... Hao Asakura.

- Je, je... Kouichi... Kouichi...

- Deja a mi hermano en paz - murmuró Kouji, sin que la gran mayoría supiera a quien se refería: si al encapuchado o al mismo Lyserg.

- ¡¡¿Quién eres?!! - le gritó Ren al misterioso, quien no dejaba de sonreír y de vez en cuando repetir el nombre de Kimura.

- No se entrometan...

- Hao... - Yoh se acercó hacia su hermano gemelo... sin saber por qué, estaba preocupado por él. Tal vez nunca lo había visto tan frágil.

- ¡¡Yo mataré a este sujeto!!

- ¡¡Señor Hao!! - las chicas del equipo Flower también habían llegado, pero, demasiado tarde, Hao se había lanzado al ataque.

- Tonto... creo que... debo de hacerte entender a quién le pertenece Lyserg Diethel...

Hizo unos movimientos extraños... lanzó unas palabras al viento en código... o, al menos Hao no las conocía... pero... Una extraña energía salió de los brazos de el enemigo... atrapando al Espírtu de Fuego, quien trato de safarze, pero esa luz lo jalaba hacia el encapuchado. Se disolvió entre el viento helado...

- ¡¡Fifi-chan!!

- Se fue... - sonrió el tipo misterioso.

Los shamanes se quedaron mudos... los elegidos no entendían...

- Se puede... tragar a los espíritus...

- Ayy... no... - dijo Millie, algo nerviosa.

- ¡¡No te permitiremos que trates al señor Hao de esa manera!! - las tres se lanzaron al ataque.

- ¿Ustedes también quieren dejar de tenerlos a su lado...?

Los espíritus de las tres desaparecieron al instante. Las muchachas se quedaron en shock... Eso no era posible... no lo era... Cayeron de rodillas, murmurando el nombre de sus espíritus perdidos.

- ¡¡Eso no me intimida!! - gritó Tao, con posesión de objetos, lanzándose en contra del sujeto con capucha.

- Mhmm... ¿crees que así no lo tendré en mi poder?

Ren descubrió con horror que su posesión se había esfumado...

- ¡¡Señorito...!!

- ¡Bason!

Horo Horo tuvo que detener a Ren antes de que se lanzara hacia la energía misteriosa... También Bason se ha ido...

- ¡¡Maldición!! ¡¡Kororo!!

- ¡¡Horo Horo, espera!!

- ¡Amo Yoh!

Ni siquiera pudo completar su posesión... Kororo también se perdió en el aire.

- Kororo...

- Amo Yoh...

Yoh observaba al sujeto con furia...

- Vete, Amidamaru...

- ¡No!

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué...? - el shaman se volvió hacia su espíritu, algo sorprendido.

- Yo siempre estaré a su lado... amo Yoh...

- Oh... qué tierno es... Me repudian ustedes los humanos...

- ¿Los humanos...? - se preguntó la itako, esperando sacar algo más de información.

- Así... es... También los shamanes son humanos... y para demostrar su debilidad humana yo... borraré a sus "amigos"...

Yoh no supo qué responder... esa energía extraña aumentaba... ¿Miedo...? Demasiado helado...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡¿Qué es esto?!! - incluso Ryu podía sentir esta perturbación en el ambiente.

- ¿En dónde está Ren...? - preguntó una preocupada Jun.

- ¿Y mi hermano? - Pirika también se veía seriamente perturbada.

- Deben de estar con el joven Yoh... - susurró Tamao... su tabla también vibraba.

- ¿Qué sucede...? - Fausto se acercó con paso ligero, bien abrigado, seguido por Eliza.

- Fausto-san, tanto tiempo sin verte - sonrió Manta.

- ¿Ahh...?

- ¿¡Qué es esto!?

- Buuaaaa... ¡regresa!

Los presentes observaron cómo los shamanes que estaban a su alrededor tenían problemas con sus espíritus acompañantes... 

- Se... ¿disuelven...?

- ¡¡Konchi, Ponchi!!

- ¡¡Tamaoooo!!

- ¿Tokagerou?

- Ryu...

- Oh, no... ¡¡ELIZAAAAAAAAA!!

- ¿¡Qué es esto!? ... ¿¡¡Qué pasa!!? - gritó Manta, realmente asustado por el caos que ahora reinaba por todas partes.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿¡Morphine!?...

- Amidamaru...

Incluso la fría Anna no pudo evitar sentir que su Koki y su Zenki... un gemido apagado...

Millie había comenzado a llorar por su espíritu perdido.

 - Ahora... están solos... los shamanes se han quedado sin espíritus acompañantes...

- Morphine...

- Kouichi Kimura...

Lyserg vió a su lado. Kouichi estaba de pie, con la mirada vacía.

- ... ¿Kouichi? - preguntó el de ojos verdes, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

- Kouichi... qué nombre tan lindo...

De pronto, Kimura cayó al suelo, siendo apenas atrapado por Lyserg, lastimándose por lo débil que estaba.

- ¡Kouichi! - Diethel lo sustuvo en sus brazos, sin saber qué ocurría.

- ¡¡Hermano!! - Kouji fue al lado de su gemelo, quien estaba inconsiente en los brazos de la persona que él tanto detestaba.

- ¡¡Devuelve a Fifi-chan!!

- ¡¡Y a mi Kororo!!

- ¡¡Mik!!

- Amidamaru... - los ojos de Yoh estaban ocultos por una sombra... - ¡¡Nunca te perdonaré, maldito!! - se lanzó al ataque con Harusame sin posesión.

- Estúpido...

Los demás shamanes se fueron contra él también, sin posesión de objetos... sin nada más que sus armas sin espíritus...

- Pero... ellos no podrán... - susurró Izumi, mientras apretaba su digivice contra su pecho.

En efecto, los shamanes cayeron al suelo, heridos por los trozos de hielo, cada vez más grandes y con más filo que antes.

- ¡¡Asakura-kun!! - la chica mostró su digivice, dispuesta a luchar, al igual que sus compañeros.

- Détente, Izumi Orimoto... esta pelea aún no es de ustedes... he acabado con los shamanes... ustedes tienen espíritus sagrados... También me los puedo quedar... - sonrió, victorioso.

Los elegidos retrocedieron, algo nerviosos, sólo Kouji se enfrentó al encapuchado.

- ¡¡Dinos de una vez qué quieres!!

- Yo... - sonrió, otra vez, como si todo fuera un divertido juego en el que él siempre salía vencedor - ... Les vengo a hacer una propuesta... una propuesta interesante... Atrápenme, shamanes... y les devolveré sus espíritus si eso quieren... pero... no aquí... Será allá, donde los elegidos conocen bien... Forma parte de mi mundo, igual que la Tierra donde ustedes pisan...

- Digi... mundo... - susurró Takuya.

Una última sonrisa del misterioso hombre... antes de desaparecer... con los espíritus de todos los shamanes... Demasiado poderoso...

El cabello oscuro de Kouichi se movía con el viento aún frío... Lyserg se inclinó sobre el rostro del japonés y le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué tantos secretos...? - dijo, en voz bajita... aunque las palabras correctas se perdieron.

Solamente quería seguir viéndolo así... en sus brazos... No sabía si sentirse feliz o triste... sólo que había una gran confusión reinaba en su cabeza en esos momentos...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- _Una onda fría a afectado a todo el planeta. Lugares donde nunca ha nevado ahora están cubiertos por una gruesa capa de hielo. Mucha gente ha salido dañada.. hay pérdidas económicas en todos los países... ¿Será ésta otra era glacial? Los científicos piensan que..._

- Basura... - una chica de cabello rubio y ojos negros apagó el televisor de una de las habitaciones del hotel.

El ambiente era tétrico... los shamanes tenían vendas por doquier... mal puestas, debido a que Fausto no estaba emocionalmente dispuesto a prestar sus servicios como médico.

Kouichi abrió los ojos lentamente... para encontrarse primero con la mirada de él...

- Lyserg...

- Qué bueno que despiertas, me tenías muy preocupado... - sonrió, débilmente.

Kimura se incorporó en la cama. Abrazó a Lyserg de inmediato. Había tenido tanto miedo de perderlo.

- Estás muy herido... Lyserg...

- No te preocupes.

- Oigan... déjense de estúpideces... - se oyó la voz de Anna.

- Pero... Anna... Anna... mi Mik ... - lloraba Chocolove.

- No eres el único...

Todos estaban en tremenda depresión por lo ocurrido, los elegidos no sabían qué decirles a sus nuevos amigos...

- ¿Qué... ocurrió? - preguntó Kouichi.

- ¿No lo sabes, Kimura? - dijo la itako - Nuestros espíritus se han ido...

- ¿Eh? ¿Morphine también? - Diethel asistió muy despacio.

- Fue ese tipo de la capucha...

Todos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Kimura buscó con la mirada.

- ¿En dónde está Kouji?

- Afuera... con Hao... - dijo Yoh, muy perturbado, sin su usual sonrisa.

- Ven... - Kouichi se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Lyserg - Tenemos que buscar ropa para ti.

- Pero... Kouichi...

Sonrió... quería que Lyserg también sonriera pero... era difícil... No entendía qué había pasado... era como si hubiera estado en una dimensión oscura todo ese tiempo...

- Lyserg...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡Doncella Jeanne! - exclamó Meene, la única chica de los X-Laws al encontrarse a su líder en el suelo, con trozos de cadenas y vídrios a su alrededor.

- Hemos perdido a nuestros espíritus... - dijo Kevin, uno de los X-Laws.

- Lo sé... también Shamash ha desaparecido - los ojos rojizos de la niña se tornaron tristes.

- Eso es porque ustedes los shamanes están destinados a perecer también...

Los X-Laws se pusieron alertas al escuchar la voz desconocida.

- ¿Quién eres? - gritó Denbat.

- ¿Tú eres la Doncella de Hierro, Jeanne? ¿La prometida de Lyserg Diethel?

- ¿Pro...? - los X-Laws se miraron entre sí.

- Sí - la de cabello gris de puso de pie, determinada a usar su poder espíritual en contra de ese misterioso encapuchado.

- Mhmm... Lyserg Diethel le pertenece sólo a él... - al decir esto, el sujeto lanzó otro de sus ataques contra ella, lastimándola gravemente.

- ¡¡Doncella Jeanne!!

- No se metan en esto... - los pedazos de hielo se incrustaron en los cuerpos de los X-Laws, quienes quedaron en el piso, inmóviles - Nadie intervendrá en esto... Lyserg Diethel sólo le pertenece a él...

El encapuchado se volvió al escuchar el ruido de vidrios quebrándose. Marco había entrado en la habitación y había tropezado con uno de ellos, cortándose un poco.

- Marco...

- ¡Ese no era el trato! - interrumpió el rubio - ¡¿Qué le has hecho a la Doncella Jeanne?!

- Ella también se entrometió en esto... - al fin se bajó la capucha, dejando ver su rostro.

Una chica... una chica de cabello negro, con una coleta. Ojos negros también, demasiado blanca, casi como muerta se dejó ver. Tenía la mirada ida, con casi nada de brillo en los ojos.

- Pero, mi señora...

- Calla, Marco... que tampoco estoy muy contenta contigo... ¿crees que no me dí cuenta de lo que le hiciste a Kouichi?

- Yoru-sama...

Ella sonrió, macabramente. Yoru... claro, necesitaba un nombre así.

- Él tiene todo el derecho de poseer a Lyserg Diethel... no debiste haber metido tus manos en este asunto, Marco.

Marco miró a la muchacha, nervioso... ¿cuántos años tendría ella? ¿14? ¿15?

- Yo pensé que... aún no era el momento - sus ojos azules buscaban el suelo.

- Exacto... aún no lo es - la chica acarició la mejilla derecha de Marco, obligando a éste a inclinarse un poco - Pero... te lo advierto... si vuelves a tocar a Kouichi te mataré... - le susurró al oído.

El rubio palideció. Yoru... ese era su nombre, se alejó por sobre los cuerpos de los X-Laws.

- Sabes que puedes tener a Lyserg Diethel también... - murmuró ella, sin darse la vuelta para ver a Marco - Pero tienes que seguirme... hasta el final, mi querido Marco... Y podrás tomar a Lyserg Diethel de nuevo.

Marco sólo la observó en silencio, viendo a su Doncella en el suelo, inconsiente.

- De acuerdo....

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿Seguro que quieres regresar allá...? - preguntó Lyserg, algo inseguro.

Kouichi lo mantenía cerca de su cuerpo... No había remedio, los dos tenían demasiado frío.

- Sí... allá está mi ropa - sonrió el elegido.

- Pero... puedes comprar otra - el shaman soltó un suspiro.

- Pero yo quiero "esa".

- Qué terco eres...

Kimura sonrió. La verdad era que quería estar con Lyserg a solas.

- Allá están los X-Laws - Lyserg se separó levemente de su compáñero - Nos matarán si volvemos.

- No... ellos también perdieron a sus espíritus acompañantes, según lo que me han dicho ustedes.

- Subestimas el poder que tenemos los shamanes...

- Lo siento, no quería ofenderte...

Lyserg guardó silencio. Estaba confundido. Primero... Marco... luego, la actitud tierna de Kouichi cambiando a una que daba bastante miedo... y... Hao...

- Aquí es... ¿no?

La fortaleza X frente a ellos... Diethel asistió y se adelantó. A diferencia de Kouichi, él sí sabía el camino. Pero... no esperaba encontrarse con...

- ¡¡Doncella Jeanne!!

Kouichi reaccionó de inmediato. Los X-Laws estaban en el piso, con heridas graves... de hielo, igual que las que habían recibido sus amigos.

- ¿Qué les pasó? ¡¡Señorita Meene!!

- Lyserg Diethel... ella... ella...

- ¿Ella?

Meene asistió, para perder el conocimiento.

- ¿Quién será ella...?

- Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí, si no morirán - sugirió el japonés, totalmente serio.

Con mucho trabajo, acercaron a los X-Laws contra la pared, cerca unos de otros, para que el calor de sus cuerpos los ayudara aunque fuera un poco.

- Vamos a los cuartos - susurró Lyserg - ¿Venimos por tu ropa, no?

Kimura mostró una pequeña sonrisita. Tendrían que ser rápidos ahora... parecía que con cada minuto que pasaba la temperatura bajaba.

Ahora sí, él sí sabía el camino hacia su cuarto desde ese lugar, caminó apresurado.

Kouichi entró en el cuarto que le pertenecía anteriormente, removiendo las cosas. Al parecer, todo estaba intacto, incluída su ropa, la sacudió y sonrió, gustoso de poder quitarse ese traje blanco al fin. Se lo quitó rápido y de inmediato se puso su antiguo vestuario. Claro... aún no era suficiente... pero... algo era algo.

Luego se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Lyserg... Abrió la puerta y se lo encontró viendo los restos de su traje de X-Laws, aún sin cambiarse.

- ¡¡Lyserg!! ¡Te vas a congelar!

Lyserg sólo le devolvió una mirada confundida. Kouichi se detuvo... le dolía tanto verlo así... No era una confusión en la que él pudiera ayudarle, ¿o sí?

- Esta es mi ropa... - dijo finalmente el inglés, mostrándole una caja.

Kimura la abrió.

- Qué bonito... - levantó en el aire la capa con franjas verdes que Lyserg solía vestir antes de unirse a los X-Laws - Has de sentirte muy calientito cuando te pones esto - dijo, ligeramente sonrojado.

- Bueno... yo... - se sonrojó también. Había empezado a ponerse su pantalón negro y su camisa blanca.

Tenía sus ojos verdes perdidos en el infinito, mirando al suelo de vez en cuando... sin atreverse a mirar a Kouichi a los ojos...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Digimundo...

Todos vieron a Takuya, interesados por esa palabra que tanto tenía el castaño en su boca últimamente.

- ¡¡Ese sujeto quiere que vayamos al Digimundo por él!!

Los elegidos sólo observaban a su líder... entendiendo más de lo que querían entender.

- Dijo... que lo atrapáramos... - razonó Horo Horo - ¡¡Entonces vayamos por él!!

- Sí... ¿pero cómo irán allá? - preguntó Anna, para que luego todos quedaran en silencio...

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini: ¿Corto o.o? ¡¡Tengo que empezar el capi que sigue ya :P!!

Kouichi: ¿Quién es Yoru u.ú? (pensando)

Lyserg: No sé, pero... la descripción se parece un poco a la de Kini-san o.o (cabello y ojos negros)

Kini: ¡¡Mary Sue =3!! Je, je, no, no es cierto XD _Yoru_ significa _sombra_, original, ¿ne? ^^UU

Kouichi: ¿Por qué me trata con tanta familiaridad u_ú?

Lyserg: Buena pregunta o_o'

Kini: ^___^UUU

Hao: Aún no han visto todo lo que tengo que dar...

Kini: ¡¡Próximo capi!! Pronto saldrá, será una "transición" de la primera temporada hacia la segunda, todo para cerrar bien las cosas (sí, como en Digimon, siempre hay un capi así XD) Por lo pronto... ¡me encanta hablar con Yuzu y con Kanata por msn! Y es que los tres estamos locos @__@ Creo que Kanata va a publicar nuestra conversación :P Léanla y ríanse un rato de nosotros como nosotros nos divertimos XD Lean el fic de Yuzu (Shaman King) y los fics de Kanata (Shaman King y Digimon Frontier) *___*

Lyserg: Digimundo...

Kouichi: Tierra...

Kini: ¿De dónde vendrá esa chica llamada Yoru? ¿Por qué trata a Kouichi como si lo conociera muy bien? ¿Por qué dice que Lyserg _le pertenece sólo a él_? ¿Hao de verdad se preocupa por Lyserg? ¡¡Marco se une a la chava misteriosa XD!! Hasta el próximo capi (espero que éste no los haya decepcionado mucho ^__^) ¡¡Bye Bye!!


	15. Digimundo

(Se abre el telón.... y todo se ve "ligeramente" diferente)

Kini: WAAAAA!!! ¡¡¿FONDO BLANCO LLENO DE CRUCES X___X?!!

(Mareo y caída)

Lyserg: ¡¡Kini-san!! o_o

Kouichi: ... ¿X-Laws? o___o'

(Sí... fondo lleno de insignias de X-Laws)

Kouichi: También yo me siento un poco mareado ~__~

Lyserg: No... puede ser... O_O

Marco: ^__^

Kouichi: ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? ¬¬***

Lyserg: Y sin estar atado o.o'

Marco: Mhmm... explícales, esclava mía (viendo a una Kini desmayada)

Kini: (se recupera... aunque quisiera que no) Bueno... ~_~' es que... estaba jugando verdad o reto ^^U Kini-chan estaba muy quitada de la pena contestando cuando le hicieron una pregunta muy difícil que no pudo contestar __

Hao: (entrando) La pregunta no fue tan complicada, Kini-san ^^UU

Kini: Sí lo fue ¬¬'

Marco: Ya, sigue contando.

Kini: ¬¬... ^^UU Sí... el hecho es que perdí en verdad y tuve que aceptar el reto... ¡Qué fue portarme bien con Marco _! Incluso que sería su esclava... al menos por este capi ~__~'

Marco: ^^UU Puedo hacer lo que quiera hoy... (mirada maligna a Lyserg)

Lyserg: O__O

Kouichi: ¡¡No!! No te lo voy a permitir ¬¬**

Hao: ¡Yo tampoco! Lyserg es mío ahora ¬¬**

Kouichi: ¿Qué?

Hao: ¡¡Lo que oíste, humano diminuto!!

Lyserg: u_u

Kini: Pero alguien más también jugó verdad o reto ^^U

Kouichi: Oh, cierto ^^UU

Kini: Pido un aplauso y redoble de tambores para alguien que se autoinvita, pero que esta vez yo quiero invitar para que pueda cumplir su condena *¬* ¡¡DIGO!! Reto ^^'

(Y pasa el invitado con una cara de cansancio... es que su reto empezó desde el segundo que partió esto... igual que el de Kini quien pide atentamente que no se lo recuerden ~_~')

Kouichi: ¡¡Kouji!! ^o^

Kouji: Calla ¬¬

Kini: ¡No le puedes hablar así a tu Onii-chan! Sobre todo porque tienes que obedecerlo en todo lo que diga ^^UU

Kouji: ¬¬ ... u_u (resignado) "Ya verá ese maldito niño cuando esto termine, me vengaré de ti, Kanata ¬¬"

Marco: Te ordeno que contestes los reviews ^^

Kini: Sí, ya voy ¬¬ ... ¡Digo! Claro, Marco ^^UU (naúseas x_x)

**_La Llama_**

Lyserg: ¡Yuzu! Kini-san ha leído la continuación de tu fic.

Kini: Delicioso *_*

Marco: Claro, porque yo salgo.

Kini: ¬¬** ... Sí, es una de las principales razones ñ_ñU

Hao: Pobre Kini-san, me imagino que ha de doler ñ__ñ'

Kouichi: Y luego fue Yuzu quien le puso este reto ñ_ñ'

Kini Ejem... bueno, mi querida Yuzu, qué te puedo decir que no reviente todo XD. Bueno, en parte tienes razón, Marco ha hecho un pacto... ¿para qué? Creo que lo sabemos, él quiere estar con Lyserg... ¿será capaz de todo con tal de lograrlo? Nótese que no he dicho nada malo en su contra ¬.¬'

Marco: Muy bien ^^U

Kini: El Digimundo tiene ¡mucho que ver! Digo... por algo la mitad de este fic es de Digimon Frontier. No te preocupes, sabes que yo tampoco he visto todo Digimon Frontier XD (pero todas las aclaraciones vendrán en el siguiente capi) La segunda temporada... ok, es tan sencillo como decir ¡Cambio de escenario XD! Y, de acuerdo... puedes pasar a besar a Hao-sama ^^U

(Luces en el público que apuntan a Yuzu y ella sube feliz, muy quitada de la pena).

Yuzu: Ohayou de nuevo ^^UU

Kini: Menos mal que ya te operaste ese ojo.

Yuzu: Sigo teniendo la canica, ¿ves? = °

Kini: Sí ^^UU

Yuzu: Bueno... a lo que vengo. (Yuzu agarra a Hao, quien está muy sonriente, y le da un besito) ¡¡Puedes tocar lo que quieras a Lyserg en mi fic ^^UU!!

Hao: Me agradas, Yuzu ^^UU

Lyserg: @_@

Kouichi: ¬_¬' Bueno... pero en este fic Lyserg y yo somos pareja ^^UU

Kouji: No si yo lo puedo evitar.

Kouichi: Kouji ¡sentado! ^^

Kouji: No soy perrito ¬¬... u_u' (se sienta)

Kini: ¡Pero aún habrá Hao/Lyserg! Lo puedo asegurar.

Marco: No apruebo eso ¬¬

Kini: ¬¬... Este... lo siento, señor Marco, pero no se puede cambiar la historia ._.'

Marco: Pero habrá Marco/Lyserg.

Kini: Sí, sí, por supuesto u.u'

Lyserg: Ahora sí que me siento como un objeto -_-'

Yuzu: Boño Boño Isoboño ¡Mi espíritu acompañante *_*! (una oveja entra al escenario)

Kini: Hola, Boño ^^U

Boño: Bee! (se empieza a comer los adornos del escenario)

Todos: (gotita de sudor)

Kini: Supongo que ya conoces a mi... espíritu ¬.¬'

Ángel: Hola, Yuzu ^^

Yuzu: ¡Ángel *O*! (abrazo)

Ángel: ^^UU

Kini: ~_~' Este... gracias por dejar review de nuevo y, estaré al pendiente de tu fic *__*

Yuzu: (Beso a todos, incluso a su mugre favorita ñ_ñ')

Todos: o//o

Kouichi: ¡¡Más galletas de Yuzu ^__^!!

Kini: Arigato por venir de nuevo y, por supuesto, capítulo arriba, Hao/Lyserg y más de este fic para rato ^^UU A mí también me gusta mucho Wizardmon ^O^ ¡¡Bye bye!!

Yuzu: ^^UU (se va a sentar a su lugar)

**_Kanata_**

Kini: ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Qué siga el Lysichi!! *O*

Marco: ¬¬

Kini: ._.'

Kouji: Te mataré, Kanata, para que veas lo que es ser un asesino de verdad ___

Kouichi: Kouji, siéntante ^^U

Kouji: -_- (se sienta)

Hao: Kouji y yo no planeamos nada bueno X3

Kouichi: Claro, yo cuidaré a Lyserg ^^UU

Lyserg: .///.

Kini: Con tanta gente ya me estoy confundiendo @__@ Este... ¡gracias por el review! ¡¡Más conversaciones por msn!! Algún día dominaremos el mundo *¬*

Marco: Ya has hablado lo suficiente, pasa al otro review ¬¬

Kini: Sí u_u'

**_Maribel_**

Kouichi: ¿Adiós? ^///^

Lyserg: .///.

Kini: ¡Hello! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, pero, ji, ji, no es necesario de que me llames de "usted" qué pena me dá ñ///ñ Qué bueno que mis fics te pongan a investigar sobre estas dos magníficas series ^^UUU Espero que te guste este capi ^^UU Gracias por el review.

Hao: Hao/Lyserg ^___^

Kouji: Koukou ¬///-

Kouichi: ._.'

Marco: Ya basta ¬¬

Kini: Ok, nos vemos, gracias por escribir ñ_ñ' Yo también espero recibir otro de tus reviews ^^U

Marco: El que sigue ¬¬

**_Riku-chan_**

Kini: ¡¡Review!! ¡¡Hola, Riku-chan!! Estoy en procesos de publicar tu fic, sóo espero las correcciones que me dijiste y ¡Vualá! a publicar el fic de Riku-chan ^^UU.

Marco: Hablas mucho, chiquilla.

Kini: ñ__ñ Lo siento (Pensamientos = "Me vengaré ¬¬") ¡¡Ánimo, Riku-chan!! Tu fic está muy lindo ^^UU Yo sé que vas a ser un éxito ^^UU. (Abraza a Kouichi)

Kouichi: O///O

Kini: Hao... eres sexy ^^'

Hao: Ya lo sabía (mirada sexy)

Marco: ¿Ya fue suficiente, no?

Riku-chan: (desde el público) ¡¡Te mataré, Marco!! __

Marco: O__O

Riku-chan: (subiendo al escenario) ¡¡Muere, hijo de...!!

Marco: Kini, protégeme.

Kini: Nuuuu __ Riku-chan, lo siento... pero tengo que cumplir mi reto.

Riku-chan: Bueno ._.' ... (se va a sentar, pero luego le dirige una mirada de odio a Marco) Me vengaré ¬¬***

Kini: Gracias por venir ñ_ñ'

Marco: Niñas locas... qué se creen ¬¬

Kini: ¬¬... ñ__ñ (Todavía pensando = "Me vengaré ¬¬")

**_Nakuru Tsukishiro_**

Kouichi: ¿Yoru y yo... tenemos algo en común ._.?

Kini: Tienes razón (Kini revisa sus apuntes) _Yoru_ es _noche_ Je, je, pero no es mi culpa, mi asistente tiene toda la responsabilidad ¬¬

Ángel: ^^UU Pero si yo sé más español que japonés ^^

Kini: (suspiro) Bueno, no importa... ¡Gracias por la aclaración! El hecho es que ella... será muy mala *¬*

Marco: ¿Cómo me ha llamado esta chica ¬¬?

Kini: ñ__ñ' Este... yo digo que es que eres muy... muy... ¡obstinado! Eso es ñ_ñ'

Marco: Eso tampoco me gustó ¬¬

Kouichi: ¡¡Violador __!!

Hao: Te mataré, bastardo ¬¬

Marco: No me provoquen, chiquillos ¬¬**

Kini: Este... gracias por el review, Nakuru, ya verás como se van al Digimundo, ¡¡Kouichi estará bien!! Creo XP... ¡¡Gracias por leer!! Espero que este capi te guste ^^U

**_Saori_**

Hao: ¡¡Guapa!! ¡¡ROPA GENIAL!! *¬* ¡¡Me encanta!! Vamos a pasear en mi vehículo, Lyserg ^__^

Lyserg: Noo!! Déjame en paz ///

Kouichi: ¡¡Chocolates!! ^O^

Lyserg: O///O

Kini: Pobrecito ^^'

Marco: Nada de tonterías ¬¬

Kini: ._.' ¡¡Gracias por tus regalos, Saori ^__^!! CHOCOLATES *¬* ¡¡Equipo para PC ¡__¡!! ¡¡Thank you!! Claro, seguiré intentando ñ_ñ' Gracias por el review ^__^

Marco: Cállate ya ¬¬' Síguele

Kini: ._.'

Lyserg: @///@

**_Tsuki-chan_**

Kini: De nada, espero que nos escribas de nuevo ^^UU

**_Malus_**

Kouichi: ¡Qué bueno que te esté gustando el fic! La página de ff.net es una malvada con todos, si lo sabrá Kini-sensei ñ_ñ

Kini: ¡¡Gracias por apoyar el Lysichi!! A esta parejita aún le falta sufrir un poco más ^¬^ pero, espero que nos sigas ^__^ ¡¿Hao/Lyserg o.o?!

Hao: ^^UU ¡Afrodisiacos *¬*! (mirada a Lyserg)

Lyserg: O///O

Kouichi: ¿Afrodisiacos? ^///^

Lyserg: Kouichi ///!!!

Kouji: ¬__¬***

Kini: Gracias por el apoyo, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo ^^UUU Espero que disfrutes este capi ^^UU ¡¡Nos vemos!!

**_Lady-Amaltea_**

Lyserg: Ya verás como nos manda al Digimundo .///.

Kini: Este capi está un poco más largo ñ_ñ' Espero que te guste mucho XP ¿Yoh/Anna? ¿Kouji/Tamao? ¡¡TODO PUEDE PASAR *___*!! ¡¡Gracias por el review!!

Kouji: ¬///¬

**_Isabel_**

Kini: Me pasa exactamente lo mismo ñ_ñ' a veces estoy viendo Shaman King y me pregunto donde está Kouichi y viceversa XP Es lo malo de escribir un crossover, se te queda en la mente y es díficil sacarlo de la mente :P

Kouichi: Izumi pelea muy bien, yo también creo que habría ganado ^^

Hao: Oye, mi equipo no es débil ¬¬

Kouichi: Pero Izumi es muy fuerte!!

Lyserg: No se peleen por esas cosas u//u

Hao y Kouichi: ¿Nos peleamos por ti?

Lyserg: o///o

Hao: (mirada sexy) Soy sexy ^_~ (guau XD)

Kini: Síe, al final, los dejaré juntos... pero aún tienen mucho por sufrir, jua, jua, jua, jua XDXDXDXD Gracias por el review ^___^...

Lyserg y Kouichi: (reverencia) ¡¡Arigatô!! Gracias por apoyarnos ^///^

Marco: ¬¬***

**_Naria Daidouji y May_**

Kini: ¿Utena @__@? Pero... esa serie está algo... ¿enredada? XD

Lyserg: Igual a esta ¬¬'

Hao: Gracias, Naria ^__^

Lyserg: Nos vemos, May u.u

Kini: ¡¡Acosador, acosador *__*!!

Marco: ¿Lo dices por mí?

Kini: Eh... ñ_ñ'

Kouichi: Empezamos con el fic... algo revuelto como el anterior... este es un capítulo de transición, en el próximo empieza el cambio de temporada ^__^ Gracias por apoyarnos todo el tiempo ^__^ Bye, bye, disfruten ñ__ñ (Creo)

Kini: Ayyy... (pensarndo = "VENGANZA" __)

Atte: Kini-chan

(

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei**, no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**15- Digimundo**

- Ahora sólo es cuestión de esperar... - dijo el mayor de los Asakura, con algunas heridas en el cuerpo que le dolían demasiado, pero no quería expresarlo, claro estaba.

- Aún quiero matarte - Kouji lo miró con odio.

- ¿Pero por qué, Minamoto? ¿Te sientes enojado porque Lyserg me desea?

- No me interesa esa estúpidez... - Kouji se recargó en el tronco del árbol en donde Hao estaba sentado.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Lastimaste a Kouichi...

- Kimura... Yo no tengo ningún problema en su contra... excepto.

- ¿Excepto? - el de cabello oscuro abrió los ojos para ponerle más atención al Asakura.

- Él...

- ¡¡Aquí están!!

Ambos voltearon, Kouji puso su mirada en frente, a la vez que Hao miraba hacia el suelo.

- Estás herido, Hao - exclamó Yoh.

- Ja, ¿y eso qué te importa?

- Vamos, Kouji, no te hagas de rogar... - sonrió Takuya, pícaramente.

- Mhmmm... dejaré que me curen... pero sólo una persona podrá hacerlo - sonrió Hao.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Todos estaban reunidos en una tienda de ropa, Silver estaba que lloraba porque el negocio se había arruinado. Debido a que los espíritus acompañantes habían desaparecido, el torneo había sido cancelado, tal vez sin esperanzas de volver a inagurarse. 

Las expectativas estaban puestas en el grupo de chicos que estaban ahora reunidos. Según Takuya Kanbara, líder de los elegidos, el encapuchado les había retado a atraparlo... Ir al Digimundo, el lugar que los elegidos conocían bien... que formaba parte del mundo del misterioso. Eso era algo que no entendían aún, lo único claro que sabían era que tenían que encontrar una manera de atrapar a ese sujeto para que le regresara a los espíritus.

Los X-Laws ahora estaban descansando. Fausto aún estaba renuente a practicar médicina sin la ayuda de su Eliza. Así que todos había cooperado como podían para curar a los X-Laws... por la simple razón de que ahora todos se necesitaban entre sí al no tener espíritus. Al único que no habían logrado localizar fue al segundo al mando... Marco.

- ¡Kouichi! - gritó Izumi - ¡¡Mira, te compré esto!! - la rubia se veía muy feliz al mostrarle un abrigo nuevo.

- Hummm... gracias - dijo el chico, sonrojado.

- Guau, Diethel-san - exclamó Tomoki. Lyserg se veía completamente diferente vestido de esa manera... como solía hacerlo antes.

- ¡¡Lyserggg!! ¡¡Qué lindo te ves!! Es lo único que me hace sentir feliz desde que perdí a Tokagerou - Ryu abrazaba a Lyserg.

- Disculpa, Ryu-san ... pero... - Kouichi indicaba a Lyserg con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza - Está herido, necesita atención médica - Con todo el trabajo que ocasionó curar a los X-Laws aún no habían tenido tiempo de curar las heridas de Lyserg... que no habían sido precisamente provocadas por una pelea.

- ¡¡Ayyy!! Lo siento, Lyserg - de inmediato lo soltó. Lyserg sonrió, algo sonrojado.

- Mi príncipe Lyserg, ¿estás bien?

- Estoy bien, Millie - Kouichi se puso al lado de Diethel y lo tomó de la cintura.

- Vamos... tenemos que curarte.

Lyserg asistió, totalmente rojo. No estaba acostumbrado a esos gestos de cariño por parte de nadie... sobre todo en público.

Tamao recogía algunos suéteres y abrigos para los demás. Anna sólo la miraba en silencio, tomando de vez en cuando una de las prendas para ponérselas.

- ¡Ven, Mary! Qué bien te verías con este traje - sonrió Matti, más relajada.

- Mary no se quiere probar eso... Mary quiere seguir usando esta ropa.

- Ayyy... ¡Te morirás entonces! - le gritó la pelirroja, mientras la líder de las dos sólo giraba los ojos, tratando de ignorarlas.

- ¡Va! Este frío no es nada - rió Horo Horo - ¿Verdad, Tomoki? ... ¿Tomoki?

- Brrrr... ¡Frío! - Tomoki se acercaba a Chocolove, el shaman a quien le tenía más confianza de todos.

- Vamos, osito - sonrió Chocolove - ¿No quieres un chiste?

- ¡¡Sí, Chocolove-san!! - Himi trataba ayudar en lo más posible, incluso en animar a su superior.

- Qué molestos son... - murmuró Ren. Jun le probaba distintas prendas, sonriente.

- Mhmm... a ver... Diethel-kun - dijo Manta, subiéndose a un banquito.

- ¿Tú lo curarás, Oyamada-kun? - preguntó Kouichi, incrédulo.

- Oye... sí puedo hacerlo.

- Prefiero hacerlo yo - sonrió Kimura, con un sonrojo bastante notorio en sus mejillas que se contagió al rostro de Lyserg.

- Ya... No seas celoso - susurró el inglés, para luego escuchar una risita nerviosa por parte del japonés.

Manta sólo los observaba en silencio, analízando y tratando de saber qué era lo que se comunicaban esos dos con sólo mirarse de esa manera.

- ¿Qué acaso Diethel-kun y Kouichi ya son novios? - suspiró Izumi, con las manos en la cadera, vistiendo un abrigo rosa, que se estaba provando.

- Pues si no lo son, ya va siendo tiempo de que se declaren - rió Pirika, mientras ella escogía su traje entre los varios que había.

- Dejen que Kouji las escuche... se pondrá furioso - Junpei se dió cuenta, molesto, que él no tenía mucho de donde escoger.

- ¿Que yo qué?

- Ups... Kouji - el mayor de los elegidos se veía nervioso.

Kouji ya estaba vendado, incluso algo mejor que lo que estaban los demás. Takuya sonreía tras él, con muchas vendas en sus manos. Era obvio que él lo había curado.

- Ayy... Hao es tan difícil... - Yoh soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Qué ocurre con ese tipo, don Yoh? - preguntó Ryu.

- Ayyyy.... - volvió a suspirar - Sólo quiere que alguien en especial lo cure...

- Entonces deja que se muera - dictó Anna, sirviéndose té.

- No seas tan cruel, Anna - sonrió Manta, recordando que Hao también estaba pasando por un momento difícil.

- Bueno... es que Hao quiere... que... Lyserg lo cure...

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

- Yo prefiero que se muera - dijo Lyserg, poniendo su mirada en el suelo, tratando de sonar indiferente.

- Vamos, Lyserg... sí es capaz de dejarse morir... es muy terco - pidió Yoh... aunque no sabía por qué.

- ¿Y a mí qué? Sabes que lo odio, Yoh...

- Lyserg... definitivamente no quiero que estés con Hao a solas pero... No puedes dejar que se muera así como así - le dijo Kouichi, tal vez para no quedar como el malo de la historia, aunque con un secreto enojo dentro de sí. No confiaba en el Asakura para nada.

- Tú sabes perfectamente que sí te importa - Diethel observó a Kouji, algo nervioso, pero el elegido se dió la vuelta y siguió caminando.

- De acuerdo... - suspiró el shaman de Inglaterra.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

En efecto, Hao esperaba en la habitación que antes había ocupado el equipo _Hokami_. Miraba al vacío, con las heridas aún abiertas, sin hacer nada más que pensar en tantas cosas... Esperando.

Pero de inmediato volvió la mirada al escuchar la puerta de su habitación abriéndose.

- Vaya... pensé que me dejarías morir aquí...

- Cállate, Hao...

- Mmmm... de nuevo llamándome por mi nombre, inglés.

El chico de ojos verdes frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más. Se acercó a la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de la cama. Ahí estaba lo que necesitaba, vendajes, algodón, alcohol. Mientras más pronto terminara, más pronto se podría ir.

Se puso al lado de Hao, con algodón en las manos para empezar con la limpieza, pero el shaman castaño lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia él, tan fuerte, que Lyserg perdió el equilibrio, quedando sobre Hao.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa, enfermo?! - le gritó Lyserg, muy cerca del rostro de Asakura, provocándole un intenso sonrojo.

- ¿No quieres seguir con lo de la otra vez? Se ve que te estaba gustando mucho... - sonrió Hao, acercándose para probar los labios de Lyserg de nuevo.

- ¡¡Aléjate de mí!! - el inglés se zafó, gracias en parte a que Hao aún tenía muchas heridas sin atender.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás nervioso?

- ¿No entiendes que te detesto? ¡¡Mataste a mis padres!! No quiero nada contigo - le gritó el de ojos verdes.

- Pero... Kouichi Kimura te aterra, ¿no es así?

Diethel se quedó mudo al escuchar esto... No se lo esperaba.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no le temo a Kouichi, estás loco.

- Sí... le tienes muchísimo miedo, pero no te atreves a aceptarlo, porque también sientes algo más profundo por él... ¿Puedes amar a la misma persona que temes? Es una actitud demasiado masoquista.

- ¡¡Que no le temo a Kouichi!! - se empezaba a desesperar, casi como si de verdad... Hao tuviera razón.

- Yo lo ví, ví el momento en que Kimura perdía el control. No va a ser la última vez. ¿Le has preguntado su elemento? Todos los elegidos tienen un elemento, algo que representa lo que hay en su corazón... ¿Le has preguntado a tu querido Kouichi qué representa él? Te podrías sorprender.

Hao sonreía, malicioso. Lyserg no podía dejar de observarlo, tratando de descifrar correctamente las palabras de Asakura.

- Por otro lado... Tal vez... sí seas capaz de amarlo...

De nuevo, una mirada indefinida. No entendía... no entendía nada... Ese misterioso de la capucha... Kouichi entrando en trance. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, Hao se acercó a él y tomó su rostro con las manos.

- Yo te protegeré...

- No.

- ¿No?

- ¡No! - Lyserg se dió la vuelta, alejándose de Asakura - No me importa lo que dices.

- Mhmm... de acuerdo - Hao se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama - ¿Qué esperas para curarme, inglés?

Lyserg soltó un resoplido. Se acercó otra vez al castaño de cabello largo y tomó el algodón, poniéndole un poco de alcohol para empezar con su tarea a la fuerza.

Empezó con la limpieza, dándose cuenta de que, aunque no eran muy graves, las heridas eran muchas. Hao debía sentir un gran dolor... ¿Qué estaba pensado? Eso no le importa...

- ¡Ouch! Ten más cuidado - se quejó Hao, apartándose de Lyserg.

- Vaya, el más poderoso de los shamanes no puede soportar unas pequeñas cortadas.

- Es que eres muy brusco, inglés... ¿No podrías ser más cuidadoso? - Hao le miró con carita de perrito extraviado, poniéndo más nervioso a Diethel.

- Este... ¡Ya! Quédate ahí y no te muevas - le dijo, enojado, pero todavía con un poco de rojo en sus mejillas.

Hao obedeció. Se sentó en el borde la cama. Podía sentir como las manos del shaman de Inglaterra hacían un trabajo muy suave en su cuerpo. Claro... se lo podía imaginar desde antes... cuánto había deseado sentir a Lyserg moviéndose por su cuerpo... aunque fuera de esa manera... Qué pensamientos más pervertidos tenía en ese momento...

- Mhmm... Lyserg... qué rico...

El de ojos verdes se quedó en shock. Luego reaccionó... pequeños signos de enojo se dibujaron en su rostro. Tomó la botella de alcohol y vació la mitad sobre una herida especialmente grande y profunda.

- ¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!! ¡¡¿Qué te pasa, estúpido?!! - el mayor de los Asakura gritó de dolor, y con mucha razón.

- ¡¡Me tienes harto!! ¡¡Detesto sentir tu mirada sobre mí y saber en qué estás pensando!!

- Mhmm... ¿y en qué pienso?... - preguntó Hao, perspicaz.

Lyserg abrió la boca para reclamar, pero no dijo nada. Se puso totalmente rojo, y, al darse cuenta de eso, se dió la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

- ¡Hey! Todavía no terminas de vendarme.

- Ahí están las vendas... ¡¡Hazlo tú!! - salió, dando un portazo.

Hao se quedó sentado en la cama, subió las piernas al mueble y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Me gusta que te hagas el interesante... así disfrutaré más cuando llegue el momento de tenerte a mi merced de nuevo... - soltó una risita, a la vez que tomaba las cosas que habían dejado para terminar de curarse a sí mismo.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Lyserg se apoyó en la pared. Tenía que respirar profundo para tranquilizarse y, sobre todo, para bajar ese sonrojo que lucían sus mejillas.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¡¡Ah!!

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

Se había sobresaltado, pero al ver esos ojos azules que él conocía tan bien su pulso se normalizó.

- Kouichi...

Sonrió, siempre sonreía para él.

- Es que estás todo rojo, Lyserg.

- ¿¡Qué!? - se talló la cara con fuerza.

- Vamos, no sigas, te lastimarás - le pidió Kimura.

- Ay... Kouichi... - Lyserg soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada... - el inglés negó suavemente con la cabeza.

El japonés sonrió de nuevo. Rodeó a Lyserg con sus brazos, provocando que éste apoyara su cabeza en el pecho del de cabello oscuro. Aún sentía mucho dolor por su cuerpo. El frío... cada vez más frío... ¿Cómo Kouichi podía ser tan cálido en estos instantes? Cerró los ojos y aspiró el suave aroma que desprendía su compañero.

Kouichi se separó levemente y le besó. Quería más...

- ¿Sabes? Tengo que ir con mis amigos, si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

Diethel lo miró fijamente. Luego negó.

- Lo siento... pero... me sentiría algo incómodo.

- No seas tímido, Lyserg.

- No es... por eso... - sus ojos verdes esquivaron los azules. Sabía que si estaba cerca de Kouji Minamoto, ya no resistiría más. Ese muchacho... y lo que había pasado con Hao. Minamoto tenía el poder sobre él ahora.

- ¿Entonces? - Kouichi estaba confundido. Lyserg nervioso... por alguna cosa que él no comprendía.

Lyserg no supo qué contestar. No tenía otra excusa más que esa... no quería enfrentar de nuevo a Minamoto, sabiendo que él podía destruir lo que Kouichi pensaba de él en instantes... Pero... ¿de verdad se merecía estar con Kimura? ¿Qué tal si lo que había pasado o "casi pasado" con Hao marcaba para siempre la relación de ambos...?

- ¿Lyserg?

- Está bien, vamos - sonrió al fin el inglés, algo inseguro.

Kouichi lo tomó de la mano, lo que provocó que el shaman lo viera a los ojos. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo así de cerca... no se parecía en nada al sentimiento que lo invadía cuando estaba junto a Hao... ¿¡A Hao!? ¿Estaba comparando a Kouichi con Hao?

Se asustó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su mente y de nuevo desvió su mirada, con temor a que Kouichi se diera cuenta de que algo andaba mal... si es que no lo había notado ya.

La mirada de Kimura se llenó de tristeza...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Konchi... Ponchi... - Tamao estaba sentada bajo un árbol, descansando... algo deprimida ya que sus mejores amigos y espíritus acompañantes ya no estaban con ella.

- No deberías de ponerte así - Manta se sentó junto a ella.

- Ay, es que... hemos perdido nuestros espíritus... - la chica estaba a punto de llorar.

- Lo siento, Tamao, pero no creo que pueda entender lo que sienten, porque yo no soy shaman - dijo Manta, algo cabizbajo - ¡¡Pero yo sé que pronto recuperarán a sus espíritus!! - sonrió el chico, para darle ánimo a Tamamura.

- No te preocupes Tamao - la de cabello rosa volteó hacia arriba al escuchar la voz que conocía tan bien.

- Joven Yoh...

- Todo se solucionará... - sonrió, muy levemente, para luego regresar al gesto deprimido que lucía antes.

¿Cómo quería que no se preocupara? Yoh se veía realmente mal, él siempre estaba tan feliz y ahora... La depresión estaba en el ambiente...

- Ya estamos listos - dijo Anna, con fríaldad, como si nada de esto le importase.... aunque claro que estaba preocupada.

Yoh asistió. Los demás shamanes presentes, amigos de Asakura, sabían que Anna estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para abrir algún portal hacia ese mundo misterioso que los elegidos llamaban "Digimundo".

- Ayudaré - Anna volvió la mirada.

- No necesitamos tu ayuda - la rubia se cruzó de brazos y se alejó.

Jeanne, la persona que había ofrecido su ayuda desinteresada se sintió ofendida. Estos chicos no le tenían ningún respeto, aún y cuando ella fuera la enviada de Dios...

- ¿En dónde está Lyserg? - preguntó la de ojos carmesíes de nuevo, al ver que Kyouyama no se volvería ya.

- Debe estar con Kimura-kun - informó Yoh.

- Con... ¿Kouichi Kimura?

Interpretó el silencio. Entonces, era verdad... esa cosa rara que ella desconocía y que no creía que existiera si no era el que ella misma decía profesar al mundo. Amor.

Jeanne cerró los ojos, diciendo muy quédamente algunas incoherencias que parecían algo así como ofrecimientos que ella les daba para poner a su disposición a los X-Laws si es que los necesitaban. Luego se excusó, ya que estaba cansada a causa de las heridas que tenía gracias a la pelea que habían tenido contra el encapuchado.

Los shamanes sólo la observaron en silencio todo el tiempo, sólo Yoh de vez en cuando se atrevía a suspirar de vez en cuando. No podía evitar extenar aunque fuera un sonido... y es que sentía que explotaría si se seguía tragando la tremenda frustración que sentía... Necesitaba tanto a esa persona cerca de él en esos momentos.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? - preguntó Izumi, al aire, esperando que alguien le respondiera.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando al suelo o al cielo... buscando alguna excusa para no decir que en realidad no sabían. Sólo Kouji mantenía su mirada fija en Diethel, quien inconsientemente se acercaba más a Kouichi cada vez.

- Mhmm... Kyouyama va a hacer todo lo posible para tratar de abrir una puerta hacia el Digimundo - dijo Kouji, monótonamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Lyserg.

- Siempre esa Kyouyama - resopló Izumi.

- Yo creo que si unimos nuestros digivices y deseamos muy fuerte volver lo haremos - Takuya puso su digivice cerca de su pecho y sonrió angelicalmente.

- Qué estúpidez - soltó Junpei, a la vez que Takuya le dirigía miradas asesinas.

- Mejor esperemos a que Kyouyama-san termine con el conjuro o lo que sea que haga una... ¿itako?... este... a esperar - comentó Tomoki, esperando que le hicieran caso por alguna vez en su vida.

- ¡Yo estoy de acuerdo! - exclamó Kouichi, levantando su mano izquierda.

- Mhmm... lo que tú quieres es más tiempo con Diethel-kun - dijo Takuya, lanzádoles una mirada que provocó que Lyserg se sonrojara más.

- Disculpa, Kanbara-san, pero...

- ¿Kanbara-san? ¡Deja eso! - le dijo Takuya, dándole un golpe en la espalda.

- ¡Takuya! - Kouichi se veía asustado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¡No le pegues así!! ¿No ves que está lastimado?

- ¡Ah, sí! Perdón, Diethel-kun - se disculpó Kanbara, avergonzado.

- No... no importa - sonrió Lyserg, nervioso, a la vez que Kouichi lo sostenía, provocando que las miradas de enojo de Minamoto aumentaran.

- Este... te decía, no me llamas "Kanbara-san". Llámame Takuya - sonrió el líder de los elegidos.

- ... Takuya-san.

- Qué terquedad de hombre - suspiró el castaño - ¿Cómo piensas sobrevivir a él, si tú también eres muy terco, Kouichi?

Ese comentario, tal vez no tan inocente por parte de Takuya hizo que ambos se pusieran más rojos. Kouji se acercó a la escena, de una manera nada disimulada.

- Me voy afuera... Kouichi... quiero hablar contigo... cuando tengas tiempo, claro - miró despectivamente al inglés.

- Ehmm... sí, Kouji - Kimura lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del hotel. Pero luego se volvió a Lyserg - ¿También quieres ir afuera?

- ¿Co-con... Mi-namoto-san...? - tartamudeó. Maldita sea, era demasiado obvio.

- No, no te preocupes, vamos afuera, nada más. Lejos de Kouji, si quieres - sonrió el de cabello oscuro.

- Sí, que disfruten los dos enamorados - dijo Izumi, con una sonrisita.

- Basta, Izumi.

- Pero tómense de la mano, si no, no - Junpei siguió el juego de la rubia.

- Ay... con ustedes no se puede hablar - suspiró Kimura.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Te ves nervioso...

Lyserg miró a su acompañante, tratando de verse confundido. Estaban afuera ahora, bajo uno de los pocos árboles que había ahí. Habían salido del hotel, dejando los comentarios de los compañeros de Kimura atrás. Necesitaba este momento a solas... aunque se sintiera tan abrumado por sus sentimientos en estos momentos. Cerró los ojos para poder responder.

- Es que están pasando muchas cosas... demasiado rápido... - susurró.

- Siempre estaré contigo... - le dijo Kouichi, abrazándolo de nuevo, acercando su cuerpo al suyo.

- Superaremos esto... - Lyserg correspondió el abrazo, dejando que la cálidez lo inundara.

Sin embargo, alguien los observaba desde las sombras... las sombras más oscuras, ya que con el cambio climático tan drástico que sufría el planeta, las nubes cubrían casi por completo el cielo, dando como resultado un ambiente bastante tétrico. Esa persona los veía, con auténtico enojo... despreciando tanto la escena... dispuesto a matar a quien osó poner sus manos sobre algo que le pertenecía sólo a él...

- Lo sé... quieres que sean tus brazos los que estrechan esa cintura. Quieres que sea tu cuerpo el que se ponga en contacto con el de él... Quieres que tus manos acaricien cada vez más ese pequeño cuerpo... Quieres oírle gritar... quieres oírle gemir de placer o de dolor... la verdad no te importa... mientras que escuches tu nombre en sus labios al momento en el que llegas a tu límite...

- Yoru-sama... usted sería muy buena escritora de novelas eróticas...

- Te he observado, cariño... Yo sé qué tanto te gusta ese cuerpo, tocarlo, besarlo, lamerlo, hacerlo tuyo otra vez... el cuerpo de Lyserg Diethel.

La chica acariciaba el cabello de Marco, sonriendo maliciosamente. Las mejillas del hombre estaban levemente rojas al recordar todo lo que la muchacha describía. Las manos de la de cabello oscuro pasaban por el rostro del mayor... quien cerró los ojos... dejando que su mente divagara.

- Pero... - se acercó al oído de Marco para hablarle muy bajito - Los labios de Kouichi saben mucho mejor... te lo puedo asegurar...

- Usted no ha probado los labios de Lyserg... - se saboreó Marco, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Mhmm... es un reto interesante... pero la verdad no me llama la atención - rió la chica - Me desespera que sea tan lento... Me pregunto cuando se desesperará Kouichi...

- ¿Kimura? - Marco abrió los ojos de golpe, pero luego recordó que él había hecho un trato.

- Ayyy... esos torpes... nunca encontrarán la manera de ir al Digimundo y yo... necesito que lo lleven para allá... veamos - Yoru se sentó, haciendo como que estaba pensando en algo muy serio, luego se levantó, con una sonrisa - Les ayudaré...

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Marco. No sabía qué tan poderosa era ella... no sabía en qué se había metido aún. 

- Abriéndoles la puerta, por supuesto - la muchacha volvió a sonreír.

Marco volvió la mirada hacia los dos chicos. Seguían abrazados. Kouichi le susurraba cosas al oído a Lyserg, quien seguía abrazando al japonés, riendo de vez en cuando. El rubio trataba de escuchar lo que estaban hablando, pero le fue imposible.

La furia le recorría todo el cuerpo al ver a los dos besarse de nuevo. Sus manos temblaban, dispuestas a matar a ese chiquillo que tocaba con tanta libertad algo que por derecho le pertenecía a él.

- Vamos, Marco... ¿qué esperas? Tengo que abrir una puerta...

El hombre asistió... pero en realidad tenía otro tipo de planes en mente en contra del de ojos azul oscuro...

Yoru bajó del techo en el que se encontraban. Miró a su alrededor... alejándose un poco del lugar. Se recargó en una gran piedra, examinando todo. Sonrió... Y justo cuando iba a extender sus manos, alguien apareció frente suyo.

- Vaya, qué les parece... el misterioso ser resultó ser una chica muy joven.

- Mikihisha Asakura... - la muchacha volvió a sonreír.

- Creo que soy famoso - rió el Asakura, provocando que a Yoru se le dibujara una pequeña gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Qué bueno que llegas - Yoru recobró la compustura - Así podrás decirle a todos que les he ahorrado el trabajo.

El padre de Yoh y Hao se tapó el rostro. Ni siquiera la máscara que siempre usaba podía mitigar la intensa luz que desprendía esa chica al lanzar su ataque...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Anna estaba sentada en el piso, había un montó de libros esparcidos por todo el lugar, abiertos, cerrados... Parecía un completo caos, pero, la itako estaba tan concentrada, que, al parecer, sabía lo que hacía.

- ¿Tardarás mucho, Anna? - preguntó su prometido, quien acababa de entrar.

- Cállate, torpe, estoy tratando de pensar - dijo la chica, con los ojos cerrados.

- Lo siento, Annita - sonrió el chico, nervioso.

- Señorita Anna, con mucho gusto la ayudaría...

- No, Tamao, gracias...

- ¿Qué haces, Anna? Te ves hermosa hoy... - Hao entró al lugar, acercándose a la chica... demasiado...

Yoh empezaba a temblar... Tamao estaba segura de que lo que sentía el Asakura menor eran celos... pero Yoh más bien sentía miedo por la reacción que Anna pudiera tener.

- Lárgate de aquí, Hao - Kouyama le pegó una bofetada que hizo que el castaño perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas.

Pero Hao se levantó riendo, tocándose la parte herida.

- Ay, Anna, tan emotiva como siempre.

- ¿Ya está, Kyouyama...? - Kouji entró en el cuarto también, encontrándose con Hao, dirigiéndole una mirada indefinida.

- No... y si no me dejan en paz nunca estará - reclamó la itako.

Yoh retrocedió... sabiendo de lo que Anna era capaz si se enfadaba... pero al sentir alguien tras de él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro no pudo hacer menos que gritar.

- Qué cobarde eres, Yoh.

- Señor Mikihisha - susurró Kyouyama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Hao se cruzó de brazos.

- Vengo a informarles... - el ambiente se oscureció... todos observaban al señor en silencio... esperando - ¡¡Pero primero quiero comer!! - caída.

- Siempre tiene que salir con esas cosas, señor - dijo Anna, mientras Tamao le servía un poco de té a Mikihisha, quien comía con rápidez.

Kouichi y Lyserg se acercaron a donde todos estaban reunidos.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó el de ojos azules a Kanbara.

- No sé, pero ellos dijeron que querían que nos juntaramos aquí - le explicó Takuya.

El señor Mikihisha aún seguía comiendo... y, al parecer, al ver que había llamado toda la atención disminuyó relativamente la velocidad.

- ¡¡Ya acábatelo!! - Hao le dió una patada en la cabeza.

- ¡¡Oye!! ¿¡Quién te ha educado así!? ¿En qué me equivoqué? - Mikihisha se puso en una esquina, en una situación bastante melodramática.

- Cállate, basura, tú no me educaste - soltó Hao, más enojado.

- Ya, ya - Yoh trató de tranquilizar los ánimos - ¿Qué querías decirnos?

- Ah, sí - el adulto se volvió a sentar - Ví a su amiguita jugando por los alrededores...

- ¿Amiguita?... - todos sin entender.

- Sí... creo que ustedes la llaman... "el encapuchado misterioso" - sonrió el hombre, llevándose el vaso de té a los labios.

- ¿Es una chica? - preguntó Ren Tao, sin poder creérlo.

- Así es... una niña.

- No es cierto - resopló Horo Horo - Una chiquilla no pudo haberme quitado a mi amada Kororo.

Lyserg observó a Kouichi. Se veía triste... con una mirada que el inglés no supo interpretar... pero... ¿era de tristeza? ¿Melancolía?

- Mhmmm... bueno, eso lo averiguarán ustedes... Sólo vengo a informarles sobre la puerta que se ha abierto.

- ¿Una... puerta?

- ¿Al Digimundo...? - preguntó Takuya.

- Como ustedes lo llamen - Mikihisha tomó otra galleta y se la llevó a la boca.

- ¿Cómo pudo abrir una puerta al Digimundo? - exclamó Junpei.

- Ya no entiendo nada - suspiró Izumi.

- Miren... ella sólo me dijo que fueran en esa dirección y ya - señaló Asakura, comiéndose una rebanada de pastel.

- ¿Qué hay allá? - preguntó Ryu.

- Averiguénlo - masticaba un pedazo de pan.

- ¡Ya deja de comer! - Hao le volvió a pegar.

- Bueno... si ya nos ha abierto una puerta quiere decir que es muy confiado... o confiada, lo que sea - dijo Anna, con su voz más monótona.

- ¿Qué esperamos? Tenemos que salvar a Morphine y a los demás - pidió Kouichi, tomando la mano de Lyserg.

Kouji pasaba sus ojos de Lyserg a Hao... de una manera bastante notoria. El gesto enfadado de Hao cambió a uno que sonreía maliciosamente.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- MI ELIZAA!!! - se lamentaba Fausto, sentado en su laboratorio.

Todo estaba regado por el piso, como si una bomba o alguna cosa parecida hubiera estallado en el lugar. De pronto, el doctor fijó su vista en el microscopio... una muestra aún estaba puesta.

Lo recordó....

- ¡¡Tengo que avisarle a Yoh!! - se levantó de pronto, tropezándose en el proceso con varias cosas que se interponían en el camino.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Por fin llegan... - dijo la voz fría de aquel ser que tenía su capucha puesta - Mikihisha Asakura no es un mensajero muy rápido, al parecer.

- ¡¡Muéstrate!! - le gritó Ren, amenazando con su cuchilla.

Sonrió y dejó caer el pesado manto oscuro. Todos se quedaron asombrados, Mikihisha había dicho la verdad, era una muchacha muy joven, incluso parecía de su edad.

- Kouichi...

Kimura se aferró a Lyserg. Parecía que no entendía lo que pasaba... como si todo se borrara a su alrededor... Tanto frío.

- ¡¡Kouichi!! - el grito fue al mismo tiempo, por Lyserg y por el preocupado hermano gemelo de Kimura.

- No se preocupen - sonrió - Sólo me siento un poco mareado, es todo.

- Eso es bueno - dijo la chica.

- ¿Quién eres en realidad?

- ¡¡Devuelve a mi Kororo!!

- ¡¡A mi Mik!!

- ¡¡Amidamaru!!

- Ya, ya... ¿qué no piensan cumplir mi reto? - ella señaló hacia la roca que hacía poco estaba analizando - Vayan a ese lugar... al Digimundo.

- ¿Para qué quieres que vayamos allá? - le preguntó Kanbara.

- Eviten la destrucción... atrápenme... y les daré lo que quieren... Será justo, ¿no? Necesito algo que ustedes tienen... y ustedes necesitan algo que yo tengo... hagámoslo divertido.

- ¡¡Estás loca!! - Ren ahora sí estaba dispuesto a atacar, pero una ola helada lo detuvo.

- ¡¡Ren!! - Horo Horo se fue al lado del de China.

- Recuerda niñito... sigo siendo más poderosa que todos ustedes.

- ¡¡Esto no se quedará así!! - gritó Hao Asakura, atacando.

- ¡¡Señor Hao confíe en nosotras!! - las tres chicas del equipo Flower se unieron a él.

- No puede ser que sean tan tercos - una ventisca helada los arrojó lejos.

Lyserg no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de reclamo. Pero... Kouichi seguía temblando junto a su cuerpo. Rodeaba su cuello con uno de sus brazos. Nunca lo había visto tan cansado... tan frágil.

- Vamos ya... me están cansado... aún tengo mucho qué hacer - bostezó Yoru.

- ¡Devuélvelos! - gritó Izumi, a la vez que ella y los demás elegidos sacaban su digivice, dispuestos a atacar.

- Hoy no... Izumi Orimoto... - la chica de cabellos oscuros tocó la piedra... comenzaba a desaparecer... - Llámenme Yoru... e intenten descansar por la noche... Espero que no tengan pesadillas muy seguido... - le dirigió una última mirada a Lyserg y se soltó a reír.

- Desapareció...

- ¿Están bien? - preguntó Yoh a su hermano.

- Mary está bien.

- Ouch... es demasiado fuerte...

- Lo que ella hizo... se parece mucho a lo que nos pasó cuando llegamos aquí - inquirió Kanbara.

- ¡¡Tienes razón!! - exclamó Orimoto.

- ¿Dices que esa roca es como el árbol? - preguntó Junpei, a la vez que todos los shamanes arqueaban una ceja.

- Entonces si tocamos la roca iremos al Digimundo - se alegró Tomoki.

- ¿Qué dices, osito? ¿Podremos rescatar a mi Mik si vamos hacia allá, cierto? - los ojos de Chocolove brillaban.

- Creo que sí - sonrió el pequeño.

- ¡¡Entonces vamos!! - indicó Takuya.

Kouichi se incorporó poco a poco al escuchar la voz de Takuya diciendo órdenes para organizar a todos, a pesar de las quejas de Ren Tao.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Kouichi? - Lyserg lo miró, preocupado.

- Estoy bien, ya te dije - el japonés acarició una de las mejillas del de ojos verdes.

- Bueno... - Kouji se acercó al grupo, tratando de ignorar la escena de amor que sostenían su hermano y la persona que tanto detestaba - Hagámoslo de una vez y averigüemos qué quiere esa maldita bruja.

- ¡¡De acuerdo!! - los elegidos levantaron sus brazos, muy emocionados.

- ¿Nosotros también? - preguntó Horo Horo.

- Estaría muy feliz de que vinieras, Asakura-kun ¡Te mostraría todo el Digimundo!

- No es un viaje de placer, Izumi - suspiró Kanbara, algo enfadado.

- Ya basta de estúpideces - Kouji tocó la roca con sus manos.

Se sentía una ligera incomodidad... pero era exactamente igual a la que sintió cuando llegó al lugar de los shamanes.

- ¡¡Vaya!! ¡¡Sí funciona!! - exclamó Horo Horo.

Kouji Minamoto ya no estaba ahí...

- ¡¡Bien!!

- ¡¡Joven Kouji!! - Tamao estaba tan distraída que también imitó a Minamoto... desapareciendo.

Uno por uno, tocando la roca... sintiendo un extraño vacío en sus estómagos cada vez... Hao Asakura no se pensaba quedar atrás...

- Señor Hao...

- Quédense aquí - sonrió el Asakura mayor - Volveré para seguir con nuestra meta.

- ¡¡Sí, señor Hao!! - las tres comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de emoción.

- Ayy, Hao... - suspiró Yoh - Ryu... ¿podrías cuidar a Millie, por favor?

- ¿Qué? ¡¡Yo quiero ir!!

- No, será peligroso.

- Pero... mi príncipe Lyserg.

- Yo lo cuidaré, Millie - Kouichi sonrió débilmente.

- ¿De verdad, Kouichi-san? - los ojitos de la niña brillaban, a la vez que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un intenso rojo.

- Sí... - Kouichi tomó las manos de Lyserg, una vez más.

- Kouichi...

Esa sonrisa... quería seguir viéndolo así... sonreír. Se inclinó sobre él, apoyándose en su pecho. Quería tenerlo así.

- ¡¡Adiós!! - dijo Yoh.

- Volveré para gobernarlos a todos - rió el Asakura mayor, a la vez que en la cabeza de Yoh se dibujaban varias gotitas de sudor.

Anna tomó la mano de Yoh, quien la observó, sorprendido, pero la chica sólo estrelló a Yoh en contra de la roca, ambos desaparecieron, con Yoh con una gran contusión en la cabeza.

Kouichi y Lyserg se sonrieron. Juntos tocaron esa entrada que les permitiría seguir con la lucha...

Hao sonrió secamente y los acompañó.

- Se han ido - dijo Ryu, quien sólo estaba al lado de Manta y de Millie.

El frío, aún así, no se iba... soplaba cada vez más fuerte, en cambio... Pero de inmediato escucharon unas pisadas que se acercaban.

- ¡¡¿A dónde se han ido?!!

- ¿Fausto?

- Al Digimundo... - dijo Manta, extrañado por la actitud del doctor.

- ¿Yoh se fue con... ese chico Kimura?

Los tres presentes lo miraron, extrañados.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

- Tiene... todo de malo... - Fausto se quedó en silencio, para luego continuar - Kouichi Kimura... no es lo que parece...

Ese viento frío que seguía soplando... Nervios, miedo...

Confusión...

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini: ¡¡Al fin!! ¡¡Quiero té, Marco ^__^!!

Marco: Pero qué demonios ¬__¬

Hao: Así no se porta Tamao ^__^

Marco: ¬¬... u_u', sí, señorita Kini.

Kini: Les dije que me vengaría ^__^

Lyserg: ._.' ¿Por qué pasan cosas de ese tipo en tu fic, Kini ¬¬?

Kini: Porque me gusta hacerte sufrir, Lyserg.

Lyserg: Qué sinceridad ._.'

Kouichi: ¡¡No entiendo @__@!!

Kouji: Siento que algo malo está por ocurrirle a cierto inglés (mirada diabólica)

Kini: Vamos.. no se pongan así, que el próximo capi es nueva temporada... ¡¡EN EL DIGIMUNDO!! (pose de niña elegida con su D3 plateado en la mano)

Marco: ... (sirve té con una mirada asesina)

Hao: Planes malos, guau ^__^ Yo quiero más.

Kini: ¡¡Y tendrás más!! En el próximo capi empiezan los enredos amorosos... y... ¡más sufrimiento! Mwa ja ja ja ja ¡¡Hasta la próxima!! ¡¡Gracias por leer!!

(Todos siguen tomando té y Marco se aleja hacia las sombras... es tiempo de su venganza esta vez...)


	16. Inédito

(Se oyen aplausos, aplausos... aplausos... aplausos... ¿por qué demonios no se abre el telón?)

Voz: (Desde atrás del escenario, donde se oyen unos golpecitos en un micrófono) ¿Está encendido esto...?... este... (vuelve a pegarle, provocando ese sonido tan horrible que se oye ^^') ¡¡Ayyy!! Maldita cosa enferma, desgraciada... ¡Ups! Ohayou!! Bienvenidos a este fic, llamado "Amor en la oscuridad"

Voz: (Que se va oyendo más clara cada vez) Como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta, este fic ha llegado a los 15 capítulos, o sea, es el fic más largo escrito por la autora, como sea, dato curioso que no viene al caso... Bien, si estás esperando leer el capítulo 16 de la historia, lo siento mucho, pero este capítulo vamos a dar algunas aclaraciones para leer los capítulos que vienen... ¡¡Ayyy!! (se oyen ruidos y el telón se cae parcialmente)

(Kini sale gateando, enredada en el vestido que trató de ponerse, con el micrófono en la mano)

Kini: Maldita cosa.... ¡¡Odio los vestidos!! (lo jala hasta que lo rompe) O___O- Ups...

(Los extras vienen y cosen el vestido, quedando... horriblemente mal, por si acaso lo dudaban ¬¬')

Kini: Bueno... (suspiro) Como iba diciendo... Este NO es el capítulo 16, así que si realmente lo estaban esperando,  tendrán que seguir esperando ^^' Pero no se preocupen, se seguirá publicando en la misma dirección, con el mismo nombre de fic, sólo que sí... será como la versión 02 (^__~ Tienes toda la razón, Lady-Amaltea ) Además, sí, empezará como "Capítulo 16" ^__^ Bueno... de hecho, a eso vengo ñ_ñ'

(Se abre una pequeña cortina con una pantalla de proyección blanca. Se apagan las luces y se proyecta la siguiente lista en la pantalla)

- _La segunda temporada de este fanfic empieza a partir del próximo capítulo. No habrá cambio de páginas, se seguirá publicando en esta misma dirección con el mismo título "Amor en la oscuridad"_

_- Una segunda parte dependerá de ustedes (de hecho, ya está planeada la segunda parte, pero todo depende de cómo los deje el final, tal vez decidan que es mejor que todo termine así)_

_- La segunda temporada se basará más en Digimon, por lo que el escenario principal (pero, ojo, no el único) será el Digimundo_

_- Como ustedes saben, la autora no ha visto al completo Digimon Frontier, por lo que en esta temporada que viene, muchos lugares del Digimundo serán tomados de Digimon Adventure y Digimon Adventure 02, incluso de Tamers, y uno que otro del Frontier mismo._

_- Habrá lugares creados por la autora_

_- Se tratará de respetar los nombres de los digimons, e, igual se repite la situación, habrá digimons de Adventure, 02, Tamers y Frontier por igual._

_- Lo siento... pero, los únicos elegidos que aparecerán serán los de Frontier... en una segunda parte... tal vez..._

_- No se preocupen, aún están los shamanes... aunque, como todo girará alrededor del Digimundo, ¿sería bueno que la autora cambiara de sección de publicación de fanfics?_

Kini: .__.' ... Este... sígamos ñ_ñ'

_- Más yaoi, situaciones de pedofilia (yeah, aún), y, sobre todo, más sangre y situaciones traumáticas Made in Kini-chan_

Kini: ^___^'

_- Tranquilos, puritanos de Digimon, la autora tratará de moverse bien por el mundo de Digimon (sí, esto se escribió por ti, Kanata)_

Kini: Ji ji ji ji ñ__ñ

_- Más parejas, más situaciones raras, más violencia, más sangre, más besos, más caricias, más encuentros, más cosas que menores de edad no deberían de leer...  más Yoru (es que es adorable la chica)_

_- En resumen... esto será... UNA ORGÍA_

Kini: (riendo, con un plumón en la mano con el que acababa de escribir la última línea) ¿Qué ñ_ñ'? ¡¡Ah!! Este, sí, quisiera que me dijeran si... estoy haciendo a Kouichi demasiado OOC (_Out of character_ creo que eso significa XD), aunque, la verdad me gusta así ^^U lo que pasa, mis lectores es que Kouichi... Kouichi es... Ayy... ¿cómo les explico el carácter que tiene Kouichi en este fic u_ú? ¡¡Es que es único, mi niño de ojos azules ^__^!! Ok... creo que voy a pasar la cinta...

(Se quita la lista y Kini borra lo que escribió en la pantalla, a la vez que se empieza a proyectar algo... en la cinta)

~ Cinta de grabación ~

Kini: (tras la cámara, con un pésimo enfoque, y lo sabemos porque está filmando al cielo) ¡¡Sugoi!! Esto va en la introducción de la segunda parte de mi fic ^__^ ... aahh qué lindo día... (baja un poco la cámara, enfocando a la pareja principal) Uyyy ^///^

(Kouichi y Lyserg, implicados en un beso que normalmente no se ve a menos de que estén en el fic, ne, de hecho, es más intenso que en el fic ^^)

Kini: Woo... kawai *///*

Lyserg: (Dándose cuenta de que lo están filmando) O///O ¡¡Apaga eso ///!!

Kini: Pero, Lyserg, recuerda que contestaremos los reviews desde aquí porque... (un sonido de un avión opaca la voz de Kini) ... ustedes se irán de vacaciones con todos los viajes que les ha dejado Saori ^^U

Kouichi: Uff... tienes razón, la verdad necesitamos un descanso, gracias, Saori-san n_n

Kini: Ustedes no engañan a nadie, no van a descansar, precisamente ¬.¬'

Lyserg: Sostén bien la cámara, Kini-san ~_~'

Kini: Eso hago, inglés -___-'

Kouichi: He estado notando que pelean más de lo común o.o'

Kini: Lo que pasa es que... ¡Estúpido Lyserg! ¿Cómo te pudiste ir con los X-Laws? __

Lyserg: Hey, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Me impresionaron ¬¬'

Kini: Bueno, eso no importa ahora... sigues siendo tan kawai ^^UU (Kini pierde el enfoque de la cámara otra vez, ahora su vista se pierde en otros dos chicos que...) WOOWWW ¡¡DAIKEN!! ^O^-

Daisuke: Oh, no, es ella O__O

Ken: Hola, Kini-san ñ__ñ'

Kini: Kawai!!! Estaba pensando en hacer un fic de ustedes n__n

Daisuke y Ken: ¡¡NO!!

Daisuke: Es decir... ñ_ñ

Ken: No gracias n_n'

Kini: Buuu... -_- bueno, de todas maneras lo haré... ¡¡kawai!! Ustedes son mi pareja favorita ^__^UUU

Ken: Sí, gracias, Kini-san ñ_ñ ... este, Daisuke y yo nos vamos... (viendo a Daisuke, susurrando) Huyamos...

Daisuke: (asiste)

Kini: BYE BYE!!! ^O^

(La cámara se vuelve a enfocar en Lyserg y Kouichi)

Lyserg: ... Lo que pasa es que... sabes... son muchos viajes... yo no sé si podré...

Kouichi: Relájate, Lyserg... iremos a Londres...

Lyserg: Sí, pero... toma en cuenta a... "Tú-sabes-quién"

Kouichi: ... ¿Otouto-chan?

Lyserg: Sí... él... -__-

Kouichi: No te preocupes por eso, ko...

Lyserg: (le tapa la boca a Kouichi y voltea a ver a Kini) ¿Por qué nos sigues espiando de esa manera ¬¬?

Kini: Recuerda que estoy aquí porque tienen que contestar los reviews que nos han mandado, Lyserg, no lo hago por placer, yo me tengo que regresar al escenario a presentar esta tontera ¬¬'

Lyserg: Ok... ya no pelemos, ¿de acuerdo? -_- Lo siento, es que... me siento algo nervioso.

Kini: Ne, no te preocupes, kawai ^^UU ¿Empezamos?

Lyserg y Kouichi: ¡¡Sí!!

Kini: (leyendo, sosteniendo la cámara con una mano, se imaginarán el efecto de la imagen) Okas, primero, tenemos un review de **_Naria Daidouji y de May_**, Naria dice: "Sufre, Lyserg"

Lyserg: o.o' ¿Más?

Kini: Ni modo, lo que pida el público ^^

Kouichi: ¡Kini-sensei!

Kini: Ok, es broma, es broma, pero sí, Lyserg sufrirá más, lo siento tanto, May ñ_ñ'

Hao: Soy sexy ^_~ (se recarga sobre Lyserg, y quién sabe de dónde salió)

Lyserg: (lo empuja) ¡¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!!

Hao: Pues me voy a Las Vegas, con ustedes ^__^

Lyserg: ¡¡De ninguna manera __!!

Kouichi: Este... gracias por decir que te gusto, Naria-san ñ_ñ

Hao: Je je je je je ^__^

Lyserg: Vete!!! //

Kini: De acuerdo, gracias por el review, chicas, espero que nos sigan como siempre ^__^ Hao saldrá más de ahora en adelante, ¿no es eso genial ^__^? 

Lyserg: ¡¡Claro que no es genial _-!!

Kouichi: Dios... no sé si podré retenerme más u.u

Kini: ñ_ñ' Este... bueno... aquí está el siguiente review... **_Kanata-kun_** ¡¡Hola!! ^O^

Kouji: (otro que aparece frente a la cámara sin ser invitado) Ahí estás, niñito ¬¬** ¿Cómo que me pondrás más castigos? Ya tuve suficiente con tener que obedecer a mi hermano ¬__¬' pero... estas noches, él será todo mío...

Kouichi: Pero... ¡Tú no irás!

Kouji: ¿Piensas que te dejaré ir solo con esa pequeña amenaza inglesa? Ni lo sueñes ¬.¬

Lyserg: Cada vez me pone apodos más raros ._.

Kini: ¡¡LEX!! *O* ¡¡LEEEXXXX!! (la cámara empieza a dar vueltas mareantes) ¡¡LEX!! *___*

Kouji: Oh, Dios... no de nuevo -_-'

Kouichi: Calma, Kini-sensei... ya lo verás de nuevo ^^'

Kini: (recobra la compustura... si es que alguna vez la tuvo) ¡¡Nos vemos, Kanata...!! No sé por qué, pero tengo la ligera impresión de que tu review se cortó ñ_ñ' de todas maneras, después platicamos, ¿ok? ^^ Saludos a tu hermana y ¡BESOS PARA LEX! ¡¡LEAN LOS FICS DE KANATA!! Son geniales ^__^ A ver... deja sigo **_Nakuru Tsukishiro_** nos dejó otros de sus inspiradores reviews, eres de las que más analiza las cosas ^^UU

Kouichi: Yoru es una chica muy misteriosa... y, tienes razón... ella...

Kini: Ella ha estado presente durante buena parte del fic... No les parece familiar "Un viento helado" ^__^UU

Lyserg: Lo cierto es que hay demasiados misterios aún... eso me tiene tan intranquilo -_-

Hao: No te preocupes, yo te protegeré, Lys ^__^

Lyserg: No te atrevas, Hao ¬¬**

Kini: ¡¡Claro!! Habrá enredos amorosos, ¡pero de los sádicos! Esos que hacen sufrir demasiado a los personajes... sobre todo... la duda... siempre la maldita duda ^__^-

Kouichi: Como se nota que disfrutas esto, Kini-sensei ñ_ñ

Kini: ^___^UUU Gracias por tu review, Nakuru, ya verás como se resuelve, de una manera tan lenta y dolorosa, ju, ju... El siguiente review nos lo ha dejado **_tsuki-chan_**, quien dice...

Lyserg: ¡¡TE LO REGALO!! Yo no lo quiero aquí ¬¬**

Hao: Oh, vamos, Lys... yo sé que me quieres ^__^

Kouichi: Ya me estoy cansando de esto, Hao u_ú**

Kouji: Bueno, Hao... aún tenemos mucho qué hacer ¬_- ...

Hao: Tienes razón, aoi ^__^

Kouji: Deja de llamarme así ¬¬**

Kini: Este... pues, ya ves, Lyserg dice que te lo regala, pero yo para ser sincera, no le creo ni un poco ñ_ñ' Gracias por el review ^__^ **_Lady-Amaltea_** tiene dudas bastante interesantes... ¿que si Lyserg sentirá algo por Hao?

Lyserg: De ninguna manera //

Kini: "Nunca digas 'de esta agua no beberé'" ^__^UU

Lyserg: u_u

Kini: Como lo explicaré (o sea, las aclaraciones que se ven en el la lista de arriba ñ_ñ'), el fic se seguirá llamando igual y se seguirá publicando donde mismo, sólo que esto cambia de escenario y, sigue la trama de Yoru y de cómo recuperarán los espíritus acompañantes (si es que los recuperan XP)

Lyserg: ¿De verdad puedes ser tan mala oO'?

Kini: ¿Qué no lo has comprobado ya ^_^? Las parejas, como ya dije... bueno, lo que pasa es que no puedes decir "esta pareja es estable y así se queda" ji ji, en este fic no te puedes confiar de esa manera XP De hecho, creo que la pareja más estable es Horo/Ren O_O'

Kouichi: ¿Yo? ... Yo no me enojo ^__^

Lyserg: Ayy... u__u

Kini: Eso sí te lo puedo asegurar... ¡Hao-sama apenas empieza! ^O^ ¡¡Gracias por tu review!! Ya verás en el próximo capítulo qué pasa con todo esto ñ_ñ' ¡¡**_Saori_**!! ¿Cómo que estabas enfermita? Pobre de ti T__T

Kouichi: Ayy... nosotros deberíamos de cuidarte, has hecho tanto por nosotros... de hecho, estas vacaciones son gracias a ti ^__^

Lyserg: Espero que estés mejor, Saori-san, cuídate mucho, ¿sí? n_n

Hao: Claro, guapa, si no, ¿quién me dará más ropa genial como la que tú das?

Lyserg: Sólo la quieres para eso ¬¬**

Hao: Jum, qué duro eres conmigo, Lyserg, no puedo tener buenos sentimientos con nadie ¿o qué? u_u

Lyserg: Hao... lo siento, pero es que... ._.

Hao: ¡¡Kawai!! (lo atrapa y lo besa)

Kouichi: O___O

Kini: Wow (enfoca mejor la lente) Hao/Lyserg ^O^

Lyserg: X////X

Kouichi: ¡¡Suéltalo, lo vas a matar!! ___

Hao: (Lo deja) Qué rico sabes, inglés ^¬^

Lyserg: ¡¡No quiero verte nunca más ///!!

Kouichi: (contando)... _Ichi, ni, san, shi, go, roku, shichi, hachi, kyuu, juu...._ tranquilo, Kouichi Kimura...

Kini: Uuyy.. qué bien te autocontrolas ^__^

Kouichi: Ah... sí ^__^ (temblando de rabia contenida)

Lyserg: -___-

Kini: Bueno, Saori, parece que tu review se cortó -_-' (maldito ff.net) pero después nos hablamos... y, sigo con lo mismo, tu mail no se me abre __ Nos vemos, y abrígate bien, ¿ok? n_n Ohayou, **_Kany-chan_** ¡¡Qué lindo fic tienes!! Y, claro, recomiendo tu fic **"¿Crees en los ángeles?"** es un lindo fanfic de Hao con una chica que me cae muy bien, ¡Yosei Iwouchu! Esa chica tiene poder ^O^

Lyserg: Esperamos que te vaya muy bien en tu fanfic, como te ha dicho Kouichi, tiene todo lo necesario para ser una historia perfecta n_n

Kouichi: Estamos muy a gusto en tu fanfic ^__^

Kini: ¡¡Cierto!! Kany-chan tiene como invitados a Lyserg y a Kouichi en su fic, así que si les gusta verlos juntos, en este fic también salen así ^_~ ¡¡Lysichi *O*!!

Hao: Yosei no me agrada ¬¬'

Lyserg: Claro, porque es la primera vez que alguien te pone en tu lugar ¬¬

Kini: Ya, chicos, claro, trataré de hacerte famosa... ¡¡Chicos, chicas!! Lean el fanfic de Kany-chan ^O^!! No se arrepentirán ^___^ Ah... y no te preocupes... Marco... ha recibido lo que merece ^__^ (Kini hace un enfoque a Marco vestido de aeromoza, gritándole cosas a Kini... algo así como "¡¡Me las pagarás!!" y algunas otras cosas no aptas para oídos sensibles) No te preocupes, ya te daré tu oportunidad para pegarle ^__^UU Nos vemos y, cuenta con mi review en tus capítulos ^__^UU Bye bye... y, como siento lo de tu regalo que no se abrió T__T ... ya veremos como le hacemos, ¿ok? Este, ¿ya ves, **_Minako_**? El review sí subió ^__^

Hao: ¿Hao/Lyserg? ^__^

Kouichi: -___- _... Ichi... ni... san... shi... go... roku... shichi... hachi... kyuu... juu.... _(1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10 ... Por si acaso no lo sabían ^__^')

Kini: Bueno, es cierto, Marco está algo loco, en este fic, quiero aclarar. Hay gente que le cae bien Marco (no sé si este sea tu caso, yo, debo admitir que me cae ligeramente bien ñ_ñ') Yo me jacto de ser de mente abierta y no tacho a la gente por sus gustos ^__^ Pero sí, Marco dá lástima... sobre todo por lo que va a seguir haciendo en este fic...

Kouji: ¡¡Claro que no me gusta!! __ (Kouji ve a Lyserg) ¡¡Te detesto, inglés!! (se da la vuelta y se cruza de brazos)

Lyserg: ._.?

Kini: Sí que eres... observadora... mi querida Minako n_n ...

Kouichi: o_o'

Kini: ¡Qué bien que te agrade Yoru! A mí también me gusta, ella es loca y sádica como yo ^__^ ¿qué como sabe que los labios de Kouichi saben mejor? Je je je je... ¿por qué será ^__^? Ji, ji, 8000 pesos, es bastante ^^UU A ver qué tipo de ropa se buscan n_nUU

Lyserg: _Oh, thank you, Minako-san, you're right, I guess... I look good in green _ñ_ñ-

Kouichi: That's right ^__^

Hao: Pero tienes razón, esa ropa terminará en el suelo, ju ju ju ¿Esposas doradas *¬*?

Lyserg: O__O

Kouichi: Este... son muchas noches de hotel... Lyserg ñ//ñ

Kini: Sí!! ¡¡TRÍO!! ¡¡TRÍO!! *¬* Entonces... ¿Malus se llama mi es... sirviente? Interesante, ji, ji ^__^ Me gustan los vampiros, pero nunca he jugado Castlevania, a ver si algún día lo conozco ^__^ Pero... yo tengo mi espíritu acompañante... ~_~'

Ángel: (Hablando con un asustado pasajero que tiene "fortuna" de ver fantasmas) ¿Me hablas, Kini-kun? ^__^

Kini: Ne, quédate ahí y no hagas daños, ¿ok? ~_~

Ángel: Sí, Kini-kun

Kini: Ahhh... "Kini-kun" ~___~' Nos vemos, Minako, llamaré a Malus cuando lo necesite, claro, si no lo necesitas tú ñ_ñ ¡¡Nos vemos!!

Lyserg: Dios... qué cosas u_u

Kouji: ¡¡TE ODIO, INGLÉS!!

Kouichi: _Ichi... ni... san... shi... go... roku... shichi... hachi... kyuu... juu...._

Hao: ¡¡Ya nos vamos!! (subiendo al avión, tomando a Lyserg de la mano, quien obviamente trata de soltarse)

Lyserg: ¡¡DÉJAME!! ___

Kouichi: Pensé que los viajes eran para nosotros dos solos __

Kouji: No te dejaré ir con esa alimaña verde ¬¬

Kini: (agitando la mano, con la cámara en la otra mano, mientras habla) **_Saku Langley_**, gracias por seguir mi fic, perdón por no ponerte en los reviews pasados, pero... ¡todo se me viene encima y me desespero @__@! Por eso he tenido tantos errores en los capis pasados, lo siento -__- ¡¡**_La Llama_**!! Quien fue la afortunada en leer el capítulo pasado primero ^__^ ¡¡Sube tu fic pronto!! ^O^ Bye bye, mis niños, cuídense

~ Fin cinta de grabación ~

(Se encienden las luces y Kini hace una reverencia)

Kini: Como verán, los niños están de vacaciones... y, otra vez, lo repito este NO es el capítulo 16, en cambio, tendremos las escenas inéditas de la primera temporada. Sí, borré algunas escenas del original, cambié algunas, lo hice por variadas razones, pero, aquí están, por si acaso las quieren leer y me dejan una opinión de ellas ^__^ Agradezcanle a Yuzu y a Kanata que publique estas escenas, se las dedico con mucho cariño, díganme cuál les gustó más o si prefieren esa a la oficial, ¿ok? Bueno, hasta el capítulo que viene, ya empezaremos con la segunda temporada ^__^ ¡¡Bye bye!! Muchas gracias, sin ustedes, esto no sería posible.

(Las luces se apagan de nuevo y se proyectan las escenas... espero que les guste esta locura XD)

Atte: Kini-chan

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei**, no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**_Las escenas inéditas (o sea, lo que no se mostró por alguna u otra razón XD)_**

Introducción general: Como verán, este fanfiction es muy extraño, ha dejado muchas dudas al aire, es misterioso, justo el tipo de fics que me gustan ^__^ Tiene parejas irrepetibles (claro, sin ser un plagio, nada más dejen que vea Lysichi en otro lado sin mi permiso y ya verán ¬__¬, con mucho gusto les cedo la idea ^^ (mientras más Lysichi mejor ^O^) pero, sólo les pido que me avisen y que den mi nombre por ahí como idea original, soy muy accesible, de verdad ñ_ñ'). Como decía, estas que leerán a continuación son escenas cortadas del fic, ¿qué por qué las pongo entonces? para que sepan que se me ocurrieron cosas alternas a las que ya pasaron. Están en orden cronólogico, creo que ya sabrán a qué capítulos pertenecen, si no, chequen los otros capis y comparen ñ_ñ... espero sus reviews, pronto subiré el Capítulo 16 de "Amor en la oscuridad" GRACIAS de nuevo ^___^ Enjoy!!!

**~+~ Jeanne le dice a Kouichi que Lyserg es su prometido antes de que se meta a los X-Laws ~+~**

[Jeanne... lo que dice el título ¬_¬']

_Notas introductorias:_

_Recuerden que Lyserg rechazó a Kouichi al momento en el que Jeanne y él les piden a los elegidos que se unan a los X-Laws. Después de negarse éstos, Lyserg habla con Kouichi para decirle que se olvide de él. Ustedes saben qué pasa en la oficial... pero... ¿y Jeanne se regresa a darle un ultimátum a nuestro lindo chico de ojos azules? Aquí está la escena borrada. _

**_~ Acción ~_**

Kouichi se meció en las ramas de uno de los pocos árboles de la región. Lyserg... lo había rechazado... Las ramas lo soportaban, pero él mismo no soportaba estar así. Quería decir tantas cosas, decirle tantas cosas... pero era como el viento frío que soplaba... tan inconstante, tenía tanto miedo de abrirse, pero algo le decía que Lyserg sentía exactamente lo mismo que él.

- Kouichi Kimura.

El elegido japonés bajó la mirada. Ahí estaba ella, la Doncella de Hierro, esa chica que había llegado con Lyserg al restaurante. Esos ojos carmesíes viéndolo de una manera indefinida.

Kimura dió un salto del árbol, cayendo magistralmente de pie. Jeanne se asombró un poco, no sabía que ese chico podía ser tan hábil. Pero de inmediato recobró la compostura.

- Vengo a pedírtelo de nuevo. Únete a nosotros y juntos derrotaremos a Hao.

- Y yo le digo de nuevo, no me uniré a ustedes - dijo Kouichi, algo fastidiado. No estaba de humor para enfrentar a nadie en esos instantes.

- ¿Ni siquiera lo harás por Lyserg Diethel?

El japonés arqueó una ceja, ¿por qué lo mencionaba?

- Sé que estás... interesado en él - la Doncella desvió la mirada - Pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Él y yo estamos comprometidos.

Su cerebro se desconectó por unos instantes. Él no sabía eso. Y había estado a punto de...

- Espero que sean muy felices - sonrió Kimura. Era su otra manera de cerrarse, sonreír ante todos, aunque se estuviera desmoronando por dentro.

- Gracias - Jeanne le devolvió el gesto, esperando otra reacción en el elegido. Quería que le suplicara ir con ella, que luchara por Lyserg, pero el de ojos azules no hacía nada más que sonreír de nuevo.

Y es que estaba nervioso... realmente no sabía qué más decir. La imagen de Lyserg le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza... ¿De verdad le llamaba tanto la atención? Quería tenerlo junto a él, pero... estaba comprometido, ya nada podía hacer.

- Únete...

- No.

Increíble, la chica no podía creer lo que veía. Ese niño, tanto orgullo, se empezaba a desesperar.

- Está bien... como desees - dijo ella, dándose la vuelta, para luego lanzar su última advertencia - Estás renunciando a él...

Kouichi cambió su sonrisa alegre por una triste. Claro que sabía eso, pero... no podía destrozar una relación de ese tipo por un sentimiento que todavía no aclaraba del todo.

Solamente vió a la muchacha alejarse, con el viento frío remomiendo su cabello gris... Se recargó en el árbol y cerró los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas...

**_~ Corte ~ _**

_¿Por qué no está? = Hummm... porque que Jeanne sea la "prometida" de Lyserg sólo sirve para que Yoru la medio-mate por meterse con Lyserg Diethel ^__^'_

**~+~ Mhmm... Takuya se vuelve a aprovechar de Kouichi oO'... ~+~**

[Takuya vuelve a besar a Kouichi, ésta vez ambos bien despiertos...]

**_~ Acción ~_**

Lloraba...

El castaño observó a Kouichi, su amigo, llorando dolorosamente. No sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado. Se veía tan... ¿tierno? Sacudió su cabeza y fue hacia él.

- Kouichi...

Lyserg Diethel... ese era el nombre de la persona que hacía que Kimura derramara lágrimas... ¿de dolor? ¿O eran de decepción? Ese chico definitivamente no era muy agradable, y lo decía por cómo lo había visto en el restaurante. La verdad, no era alguien de quien Takuya se fijaría jamás.

Pero parecía que Kouichi de verdad le quería, si no, no estuviera sufriendo de esa manera.

- Kouichi - volvió a repetir su nombre, esta vez en voz más alta, logrando que los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas lo observaran.

El chico de ojos azules se talló la cara. Kanbara no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero, algo era obvio, a Kouichi no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso quería aparentar que nada le importaba? O... era tan dulce que no quería que se preocuparan por él.

- Taku-ya...

Se acercó a él, sin saber realmente qué hacer con un Kouichi así de deprimido. Pero Kimura fue el primero en dar el paso. Se lanzó sobre Takuya, lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando.

- Takuya... - el castaño estaba sorprendido, Kouichi... tan...

Lo abrazó de vuelta, el llanto de Kimura aumentaba. Escondió su rostro en el cabello oscuro. Tan suave... y olía tan bien. ¡No! Se supone que estaba ahí para consolarlo, no para embriagarse con él...

- Estúpido... - susurró Kanbara, refiriéndose a Lyserg.

- No... no es su culpa.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? - se separó levemente, sin querer hacerlo, claro estaba.

- Porque... no sé... sólo sé que no es su culpa - Kouichi no levantó la vista, tenía su rostro apoyado en el pecho del de googles.

- De verdad.... lo quieres, ¿cierto?

Kouichi estrechó más fuerte a Takuya, mientras asistía levemente.

- Diethel-kun... es un tonto...

- No lo llames así - susurró Kouichi, cerrando los ojos para poder calmar las ganas de llorar que aún tenía.

- Pero es que... no soporto que llores por su culpa... - murmuró el líder de los elegidos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - al fin se encontró con los ojos cafés.

- Este... lo que pasa es que tú nunca lloras, digo... este... - se puso nervioso al sentirse examinando por Kimura.

- Claro que lloro, Takuya.... ¿acaso crees que no siento nada? - preguntó Kouichi, sin llegar a ser un reclamo, más bien era un comentario inocente.

- ¡No! Digo... ¡Sí! Lo que pasa es que... ayy... no quise decir eso... - suspiró Takuya, angustiado.

Kouichi rió suavemente, cerrando los ojos, a la vez que el viento revolvió su cabello. Takuya se quedó sin habla... casi petrificado. No podía dejar de observar esos labios... labios que ya había probado. Su primer beso, ¿sería el primer beso de Kouichi también? Pero, ese beso había sido tan... vacío...

- ¿Vamos con los demás? - Kouichi rompió el silencio, tratando de acomodar su cabello, aún y cuando supiera que el viento lo volvería a despeinar.

- Bueno... - asistió Takuya, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo.

No, no quería hacerlo.

- ¡Kouichi! - lo tomó por los hombros, a la vez que el de ojos azules lo observó con un gesto confundido.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Takuya...?

- Yo...

No lo pensó más, sólo se acercó a los labios que le llamaban... rozándolos con los suyos, besándolo otra vez . Kouichi abrió los ojos, sorprendido, sintiendo la lengua de Takuya sobre sus labios, justo igual a antes. El de cabello oscuro se separó con violencia.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! - le gritó, algo sonrojado.

- ... ¡Perdón! Es que... es que... ¡No me gusta que llores!

Excusa estúpida y ambos lo sabían.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso...?

- Bueno, porque... eres... guapo - susurró Takuya, sonrojado y admitiendo que todo aquello era raro. A él no le gustaban los chicos... y eso él lo sabía, pero, con Kouichi era tan diferente. Estaba confundido.

- Ah... - Kouichi desvió la mirada, con cierto sonrojo aún, para luego susurrar - Yo no te quiero de esa manera...

- Lo sé...

Takuya sabía que había metido la pata y, muy hondo, por cierto. Pero Kimura sólo avanzó hasta el castaño y lo abrazó.

- No dejes que esto te afecte, Takuya - le dijo, muy serio - Encontrarás a alguien...

- Sí... gracias...

Eso era claro. Era atracción, no algo más profundo. Lo sabía porque que Kouichi lo abrazara se sentía mucho mejor que besarlo. Aunque aún temblaba levemente al recordar los labios del chico que lo rodeaba con sus brazos de manera casi fraternal.

Pero, entre las sombras, alguien observaba la escena y, definitivamente...  no estaba muy feliz al ver a su hermano en esa situación...

**_~ Corte ~_**

_¿Por qué no está? = Porque no viene al caso u_ú ... además, NO Takuichi XD, al menos no aquí ñ_ñ' ¡¡Taku-chan!! TOT_

**~+~ ¿Takouji o_O'? ~+~**

[Kouji le dice a Takuya que se aleje de su hermano... de una manera bastante peculiar]

_Notas introductorias:_

_Muy bien, Takuya es amigo de Kouichi ahora, y, si no hubiera cortado la escena que pudieron disfrutar en el anterior ñ_ñ' esta hubiera sido una extraña reacción de Kouji Oo' ¿Una especie de venganza? ¿Atracción por mi lindo Taku-chan? Juzguen ustedes ^__^'_

**_~ Acción ~_**

Takuya se tocó los labios otra vez, acostado en su cama. No sabía por qué lo había hecho... pero es que Kouichi se veía tan lindo así de deprimido... ¡¡No!! Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. Kouichi era su amigo, un amigo en quien ni siquiera debería de confiar demasiado. Tenía relativamente poco de conocerlo.

Pero... ¡era tan suave! Y su aroma era bastante peculiar... No, imposible, a él no le gustaba Kouichi, no de esa manera, pero... ¿por qué lo hacía?

La puerta se abrió, Takuya se incorporó levemente, esperando encontrar a un chico de cabello oscuro corto, pero...

- Buenas noches, Kouji.

- Buenas noches, Takuya.

Los ojos azules no dejaban de mirarlo. Eso lo ponía nervioso. Kouji podía ser tan aterrador a veces.

- ¿Qué piensas ahora de tu adorado Diethel?

- ... Pienso que es... tonto...

- Ah - Kouji se sentó en la cama en donde estaba acostado Takuya y cruzó una pierna - Al fin te das cuenta.

- Kouichi dice que está confundido.

- Todos estamos confundidos - susurró Minamoto.

Takuya lo miró. Se veía tan raro. No tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero, bueno, eso era normal en él. Kouji era bastante frío, después de todo.

- ¿Sabes si lo ha besado?

- ¿A Diethel-kun? No que yo sepa...

- Eso está bien...

No entendía, ¿qué pretendía Kouji? Se portaba de manera bastante rara. Era obvio que Diethel no le agradaba, pero, vamos... el chico era adorable, aún y cuando tomara las decisiones equivocadas, a Kanbara le caía bastante bien ese inglés de ojos verdes... pero simplemente no podía resistirse a los labios de Kimura... Suspiró...

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó Minamoto, sin cambiar su gesto de frialdad.

- Oh, no es nada...

- ¿Seguro? - Kouji se le acercaba cada vez más, Takuya se empezó a poner nervioso, pero estando acostado en su cama, no tenía mucho movimiento, sobre todo cuando Kouji lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza.

El de cabello castaño no entendía, sólo podía ver el rostro de Kouji acercándose, sus labios... tan cerca. Pudo sentirlo, como Kouji posaba sus labios sobre los suyos. Al principio cerró los ojos, algo más tranquilo, pero luego se dió cuenta de que lo que Kouji hacía no era un beso inocente.

Cada vez profundizaba más, no lo dejaba respirar. Trató de zafarse, pero Minamoto lo sujetaba cada vez más fuerte. Ahora sí estaba asustado. Después de minutos que al castaño le parecieron horas, el de ojos azules se separó.

Kanbara respiraba con dificultad, pidiendo aire, llevándose una mano al pecho. Kouji se acercó otra vez, hacia el oído de Takuya y le susurró.

- Aléjate de mi hermano... o lo que recibirás no será sólo un simple beso... es sólo para que te des una idea, de lo cruel que puedo ser si me provocas.

Tragó saliva... ¿pero qué tenía que ver ese beso? ... ¿Era para demostrarle que él tenía el control?

Kouji se incorporó y le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia a Kanbara.

- Jamás dejaría que te quedaras con su sabor en tus labios - dijo el de cabello largo, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Entonces... eso era... Kouji... sabía que había besado a Kouichi. De nuevo se llevó la mano a los labios, pero esta vez sintiendo algo tan diferente...

**_~ Corte ~_**

_¿Por qué no está? = ¿No se les hace que Kouji ya da el miedo suficiente XD? Además... el punto no es el Takouji... ¿o sí? XD ... Uy... el Takouji NO me gusta y ya ven ñ_ñ'_

**~+~ El primer beso de Kouichi y Lyserg ~+~**

[Lyserg trata de suicidarse... pero Kouichi se lo impide... ¿algo más? O_o']

_Notas introductorias:_

_¿Leyeron el primer beso de Lyserg y de Kouichi? Fue muy kawai, ¿cierto ^^? Bueno... esta es la escena original que planeaba poner en el fic, algo más oscura... misteriosa y, sobre todo, que abre más dudas que las que ya están ahora =P ... ¿listos? El amor no es tan dulce como parece..._

**_~ Acción ~_**

Jugando con el arma de los X-Laws... examinándola una y otra vez. Le habían mandado ir por Kouichi, traerlo hasta los X-Laws, corromper su alma en servicio a Dios.

Pero... también tenía esto. Una pequeña daga de la colección de las armas y objetos para torturar de la Doncella Jeanne. Y eso lo podías saber porque en el objeto filoso tenía claramente el emblema de los X-Laws en el mango.

Se sentó en el piso, ocultándose un poco de las miradas de los demás shamanes que habitaban por el momento la aldea apache. Se fue a uno de los callejones, sin dejar de examinar tanto ambas armas. Pero al final guardó la pistola que le había dado Marco para concentrarse en el filo de la daga.

La vida... el sufrimiento. Nada valía la pena, mucho menos si con eso lo obligaban a entregar a la persona que él... que él... Derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, dándose cuenta de que aquel sentimiento jamás podría ser correspondido. Kouichi le quería, pero no de la manera en la que él quisiera. Claro, él no era digno de recibir amor de una persona como el elegido de ojos azules.

Un corte en su muñeca, no muy profundo. Ahogó un gemido de dolor. La sangre empezaba a salir lentamente. Dolía, dolía demasiado. ¿Cómo podría soportar eso hasta acabar con todo? No. Ya no quería seguir, estaba cansado, no quería seguir ya con todo esto. Solamente era dolor, despertar y saber que tendría que soportar todo de nuevo.

Marco, con Marco. Tenía que hacerlo. No soportaba más, ni siquiera vengarse de Hao... Qué importaba más. Profundizó el corte. Él mismo se tapó la boca con la mano con la cual sostenía la daga después de hacerlo. Sollozaba por el dolor que le provocaba sentir su sangre salir, cada vez más rápido, manchando su traje blanco, cayendo al suelo. Ahora... tenía que hacerlo con la otra muñeca.

¡No! ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Pero... tenía miedo, quería morir. Morirse ya, dejar de sentir esa desesperación.

Levantó la mirada al sentir a alguien tan cerca de él...

- Ly-serg... ¡¡Lyserg!!

Lloraba más, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle esto? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien lo viera actuando de esa manera tan cobarde y patética?

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - lo abrazaba, podía sentir su cabello oscuro haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro.

- Lo siento... lo siento...

La sangre del de ojos verdes manchaba la camisa del japonés, pero eso parecía no importarle.

- ¿Cómo... me encontraste? - preguntó el de Inglaterra.

- No sé... no lo sé... - murmuraba el elegido, aún estrechando en sus brazos al otro chico - Pero tenemos que llevarte al médico, con Fausto-san...

- No, Kouichi... no importa.

- ¿Cómo que no importa? - Kimura se separó para ver los ojos llorosos del inglés - ¡¡No quiero que mueras, tonto!!

- Pero... - desvió la mirada, para sólo sentir que el japonés lo tomaba de la barbilla.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Es que me quieres dejar solo? ¿De verdad me detestas tanto, Lyserg?

- ¡¡No!! ¡No es por eso!

- Si te matas... es como si me mataras...

Lyserg se quedó en silencio. Nunca había pensado en eso... Se sonrojó por completo.

- No me mates... Lyserg... - se acercó a los labios del chico. Estaba en la posición perfecta... todo era perfecto para...

Sus labios se unieron. Kouichi lo acercó más a su cuerpo, a la vez que las manos de Lyserg buscaban el pecho del japonés. Fue un beso bastante corto, al darse cuenta el inglés que estaba empapando la ropa de Kimura con su sangre. No dijo nada, sólo lo observó con una mirada confundida.

Kouichi le sonrió de una manera que Diethel no logró descifrar. Pero se soprendió mucho cuando Kimura tomó la muñeca herida y se la llevó a los labios, lamiendo la sangre de Lyserg. ¿Qué era esto? Tenía miedo, sentía algo tan... Pero no se atrevía a separarse, algo en el comportamiento del japonés le hacía sentir bien, pero, a la vez temblar de horror al sentir que Kouichi limpiaba la sangre de su muñeca con la lengua. Cuando terminó con la sangre que escurría, miró fijamente la herida, como si estudiara aquello fríamente.

- Vamos a que te curen... - dijo al fin el elegido.

Lyserg asistió, algo inseguro por la escena que acaba de presenciar... aún podía sentir como Kouichi tomaba su sangre...

**_~ Corte ~_**

_¿Por qué no está? = ¿Qué es estooo? ___ Ju ju ju si supieran lo que me propongo ^^UU_

**~+~ Kouichi es un mártir y Marco se aprovecha de eso X__X ~+~**

[Marco llega a TODO con Kouichi... y lo peor es que éste se deja ._.']

_Notas introductorias:_

_La reacción de Kouichi en el fic como va me dejó con muy buen sabor de boca, un golpe "justo ahí" XD algo que muchos de nosotros desearíamos hacer con ese Marco ¬.¬'. Pero, antes de escribir esa escena, en mi pantalla apareció esta (bueno, yo la estaba tecleando XP) pero después de leerla, decidí que era demasiado @__@ Sobre todo para el carácter que Kouichi desarrollaría después... Pero... Marco se aprovechó de que yo en esos instantes andaba "depre" para participar en esta escena... (traigan bolsas para el mareo, si lo desean XD Algo de Lime, Yaoi y el pederasta de Marco en acción con alguien que no es Lyserg... ¡¡perdón, fans de Kouichi-kun!!)_

**_~ Acción ~_**

- ¿No acostumbras saludar al pasar, Kimura? - Kouichi se detuvo al escuchar la profunda voz de un hombre. Sabía quién era... Estaba tan furioso en esos instantes que...

No. Decidió seguir caminando, ignorarlo, era lo mejor. Pero de inmediato sintió como Marco lo jalaba hacia él, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

- ¿¡Qué te pasa, imbécil!? - soltó Kimura, tratando de safarze, aunque Marco ejercía cada vez más presión en su brazo.

- ¿Qué me pasa...? Te enseñaré algo de buenos modales, jovencito...

Kouichi no pudo reaccionar al recibir un golpe en su rostro. Marco sonrió satisfecho, aún no dejaba de sostener el brazo de Kimura con gran fuerza.

- ¿Qué te parece, japonés? - rió Marco, al tiempo que Kouichi se llevaba la mano libre a la mejilla herida, mirándolo con odio - Claro... soy mucho más fuerte que tú - susurró el mayor, dándole otro golpe, pero esta vez en el estómago.

El elegido emitió un pequeño grito de dolor, al tiempo que trataba de retener las lágrimas de rabia. Le cobraría esta ofensa muy caro.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer...? Creo que ya debes de saber... - Marco acercó su rostro al de Kouichi, para luego susurrar - .. que Lyserg me pertenece a mí.

El de cabello oscuro respondió eso con un golpe a puño cerrado, golpeando el rostro del mayor, quien sólo se enfureció más.

- ¡¡Eres un insolente!! - lo aventó hacia el suelo y se puso sobre él.

Estaba aterrado, aún y cuando la rabia lo inundaba, no podía evitar sentir miedo.

- Sabes... hay una manera... de que Lyserg no sufra tanto - le dijo al oído.

- ... ¿Cuál...? - preguntó, notándose por su tono de voz el odio contenido que tenía en contra del mayor.

- Que... hagas lo que te pido.

Kouichi miró al frente, sin expresión en el rostro, entendiendo todo a la perfección, pero a la vez deseando no entender. No podía creer que tan degenerado podía ser Marco, pero...

- De acuerdo...

- ¿Qué dices, poderoso elegido? - se burló Marco.

- ¡De acuerdo! Haré lo que me pidas...

El rubio sonrió, victorioso. Se levantó y tomó a Kimura por el cuello del traje. Lo acercó hasta su rostro, para probar al fin los labios del japonés. Asco... y enojo. Nunca había estado tan enojado. Odiaba... lo odiaba. Lo mataría...

Dejó que entrara dentro de su boca, a la vez que lágrimas de rabia eran derramadas por sus ojos azules... ¿Algo le aseguraba que con esto Marco dejaría en paz a Lyserg? No lo sabía, pero, él sacrificaría todo por la persona que amaba, incluso su inocencia y su cuerpo.

Las manos de Marco tocaban su cuerpo, lo acariciaban. Repulsión, ganas de vomitar... Se mordía los labios para no decir nada. Terminaría maldiciendo... o gritando, lo cual era peor. Era suficiente con darle el gusto de verlo llorar.

Pero, él también era un niño, él también sentía el temor, el asco... también tenía derecho a estar asustado y a admitir que tenía miedo. Era demasiado... sólo no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de eso. De que él también era débil.

- ¡¡Ya basta!! - gritó el chico, tratando de separarse del adulto, pero algo le impedía moverse.

El ambiente helado, más que antes. Sentía su sangre congelarse. Pero aún sentía esas manos sobre su cuerpo... ¿es que debía soportar? ¿Por Lyserg? Se quedaba quieto, dejando que Marco lo tocara, aunque todo su cuerpo le reclamaba para que luchara, que no permitiera que eso pasara.

De pronto, ya no eran las mismas caricias. Seguían tocándolo en aquellos lugares privados, pero no eran las mismas manos. Quería abrir los ojos y asegurarse, pero de nuevo, algo le impedía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y solamente podía sentir lo que hacía Marco con su cuerpo.

Pero estas manos no eran parecidas a las de Marco... eran más... No sabía cómo describirlas... Sintió de nuevo que le besaban. No, no eran los labios de Marco. Aliento helado y cortante...

_"Tú me perteneces..."_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, a la vez que Marco de nuevo le pegaba en el estómago.

- Cierra los ojos, imbécil. No quiero ver tu patética mirada de chico valiente. No te queda para nada... Has engañado bien a nuestra Doncella ¡pero no a mí!

Obedeció, tragándose la humillación. Más frío, más de esas caricias... besos y más besos... esa voz...

_"Me perteneces..."_

Era la misma voz... Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que caían sin cesar...

Marco al fin se separó para ver que había conseguido su cometido, humillar a la persona que tanto detestaba. Seguía siendo un chiquillo, alguien a quien podía someter con facilidad.

Lo observó por última vez antes de darse la vuelta. Kouichi, lejos de entregarse al llanto, apretaba los puños con auténtico odio. Se vengaría... vengaría esto...

**~ Corte ~**

_¿Por qué no está? = Ugh... Mhmm... no quería que Kouichi fuera un héroe mártir o_o' yo quiero un héroe asesino como el que vieron XD (de quien por cierto no han visto nada) ¿Yoru-chan? XP_

**~+~ Lo que Kouji le da a Kouichi no es un simple beso... ~+~**

[Kouji está algo loco, ¿ne? o.o']

_Notas introductorias:_

_Como habrán leído, Kouji le pide "algo" a Kouichi a cambio de ir a salvar a Lyserg. Bueno, bueno, en el original también pasa eso, sólo que... bueno, la verdad es que tranquilicé bastante a Kouji en el oficial (Algo de Lime ¬.¬' , YAOI e Incesto (O_O')... pero a estas alturas ñ_ñ'... espero que los fans del Koukou lo disfruten =P) ¿Han notado que casi todo esto se ha tratado de hacer sufrir a Kouichi ñ_ñ'?_

**_~ Acción ~_**

....

- Pero quiero que me des algo a cambio...

Kouichi parpadeó. Su hermano le pedía algo a cambio de ir a salvar a Lyserg de esos desagradables sujetos llamados X-Laws.

- Haré lo que sea.

No dudó en responder. En realidad no le importaba qué le pudiera pasar al él en cuanto salvara a Lyserg, era lo único que le importaba en esos momentos. Oh, el agridulce sabor del amor...

- Cierra los ojos.

Kimura obedeció a su hermano, cerró sus ojos azules sin siquiera chistar un instante. No entendía qué quería Kouji, pero, si con eso lograba que su hermano fuera a ayudarlo... Después de todo, era su hermano gemelo, él jamás le haría daño...

¿Verdad?

Minamoto pudo sentir como su respiración se agitaba. El rostro de su gemelo estaba tan cerca, y tenía sus ojos cerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta, se veía tan inocente de esa manera. Ya no podía resistirlo más. Lo tomó por los hombros, provocando que Kouichi emitiera un gemido ahogado. Kouji lo tenía sujeto con demasiada fuerza, empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

Al fin, lo tenía donde quería... se acercó más a sus labios, esos perfectos labios que tanto le atraían... Kouichi abrió los ojos, algo alarmado al sentir los labios de su gemelo sobre los suyos. 

No le gustaba para nada sentir aquello, pero, si eso era lo que Kouji le pedía a cambio... se lo daría... Kouji profundizaba más en el beso, sus manos bajaron de los hombros de su hermano hasta la cintura del mismo, acariciando el cuerpo del de cabello corto. Ya no quería más, ese beso no lo dejaba respirar, trató de separarse de su hermano, pero éste lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo. Kimura empezaba a desesperarse... no creía que esto estuviera pasando.

Finalmente, Kouji se separó para ver a su confundido hermano respirar de forma tan agitada como la suya. Esas lindas mejillas sonrosadas. Minamoto sonrió y extendió su mano hasta el rostro del otro, quien trató de rechazar en contacto, pero Kouji se acercó más y evitó que huyera de él.

Minamoto lo atrapó de nuevo, lo besó en la frente, bajó por su rostro, sin dejar de sostener a su hermano. Seguía besándolo, hasta llegar al cuello de Kimura, quien no podía decir nada, más que tratar de quitarse las manos de Kouji de su cuerpo.

- Vamos al cuarto... - le susurró al oído.

- No, Kouji... - negó Kouichi, cada vez más asustado.

El de cabello largo miró a su hermano inquisidoramente, sin dejar de tomar su rostro con fuerza.

- Ven conmigo al cuarto.

- No quiero...

- Kouichi, si no vas...

- ¡Está bien!

Estaba aterrado, nunca había visto a Kouji así. Pero, tenía que obedecer ahora... porque él era débil comparado con su hermano. Aunque, no entendía la actitud de Kouji, realmente lo aterraba el pensar que... 

Dejó que él lo guiara a través de las calles, hasta llegar a aquella habitación a la que nunca pensó regresar, no desde que había decidido estar con los X-Laws. Minamoto abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso. Kouichi examinó la habitación con la mirada. Su hermano era tan ordenado como siempre.

- Siéntate en la cama...

Y así lo hizo. Su corazón empezaba a latir cada vez más rápido, no estaba seguro de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor en estos momentos. ¿Tenía que pasar por esto en realidad? Amaba tanto a su hermano...

- Detesto ese traje - resopló Kouji, hablando del traje blanco de X-Laws que Kouichi vestía en esos momentos.

- Yo también - sonrió Kimura, con melancolía.

- Entonces... quitátelo...

El de cabello corto parpadeó, de nuevo... Desvió la mirada, observando el suelo. Sus mejillas se teñían en un intenso carmesí. Se llevó las manos hasta el cuello del traje, lentamente... tenía tantos deseos de quitárselo, pero...

- Deja, yo lo haré - dijo Minamoto, quitando las manos de su hermano del cuello del uniforme, apartando la prenda con mayor rápidez que el otro.

Semidesnudo. Kouichi no se atrevía a ver a su gemelo a los ojos.

- Kouichi... ¿Me temes tanto? ¿Crees que te lastimaría? - preguntó Kouji, tiernamente.

Kimura no dijo nada, sólo murmuró algo inentendible. Kouji no se cansaba de admirarlo, pero finalmente se decidió a actuar. Se inclinó sobre su hermano, besándolo de nuevo. Kouichi cerró los ojos y trató de bloquear todo. Era su hermano gemelo, lo quería, quería estar con él, pero no de esa manera.

Empujó levemente al de cabello corto, hasta quedar sobre él. Seguía besando sus labios, abriéndolos lentamente para entrar en su boca. Era increíble lo que estaba sintiendo, tanto tiempo había esperado para sentir esto. Se sentía completo, la mitad que le faltaba estaba en sus brazos otra vez. Sólo quería que Kouichi sintiera lo mismo, que se sintiera pleno.

Sus labios se separaron de los de su gemelo para explorar otros lugares de la piel de éste. Kouichi trataba de no hacer ruido, de ni siquiera moverse, su hermano lo trataba gentilmente... Sin embargo... lo empezaba a acariciar de una manera que no le gustó para nada... le hacía... recordar...

- ¡¡Por favor, déjame!!

Kouji se separó para ver el rostro de Kouichi. Se veía tan... asustado.

- Te dije que no te lastimaría.

- ¡¡Lo estás haciendo!! Yo no... no quiero hacer esto... - su voz de desvanecía conforme el semblante del de cabello largo cambiaba a uno enfadado.

- ¿No me quieres, Kouichi?

- ¡Claro que te quiero! Pero... no así, Kouji.

No pareció importarle, sólo le dirigió una última mirada indefinida para que luego su cabeza bajara hasta el cuello de su gemelo para seguir besándolo. Sus manos exploraban todo el cuerpo de su hermano.. Hermano... su hermano gemelo...

- ¡¡Hermano!! - gritó Kouichi, totalmente aterrado.

Kouji pareció reaccionar, como si algo lo hubiera estado poseyendo durante todo este tiempo. Se separó con rápidez, alejándose lo más posible, casi cayendo de la cama. Kouichi se encogió en una de las esquinas del mueble, mirando a Minamoto con algo de miedo aún.

- Kouichi...

- Salva a Lyserg... salva a Lyserg... - decía el chico, abrazándose a si mismo, sientiendo tanto frío.

- Salvar a... - Kouji bajó la mirada, luego miró alrededor - Toma - le aventó el traje de X-Laws a su hermano - Te estás congelando... lo siento, no tengo otra cosa - Minamoto desvió la mirada hacia el techo.

Kimura tomó el uniforme blanco para empezar a ponerselo de nuevo. Había sido poco, había pasado...

- Vamos a salvar a... ese imbécil.

Kouichi abrió la boca para reclamar, pero no dijo nada. Ahora estaba confundido... Grandioso, justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

**_~ Corte ~_**

_Por qué no está? = La verdad, no es fácil de explicar como Kouji se obsesiona tanto por su hermano, hasta estos extremos XP ... Lo reitero... el Koukou no me agrada ._.' pero... habiendo tanto Koukou en la serie oO' Dios... qué cosas pasan en este fic XP Por algo no lo puse, son escenas retorcidas que pasan en mi mente XD_

**~+~ Hao besa a Kouichi y... Yoru a Lyserg oO'~+~**

[Orgía XD]

_Notas introductorias:_

_Kouji llega a la escena donde Hao y Lyserg están... bueno, no precisamente platicando mientras toman té ñ_ñ' sin embargo, en la escena que planeaba, Kouji y Kouichi llegaban juntos, o sea, Kouichi sí ve la escena con sus ojos. Pero Hao también está algo loco... ¿qué quieren que haga? Kouichi también es adorable ^_~ Además, Yoru no se queda con las ganas de probar los labios de cierto inglés..._

**~ Acción ~**

- ¡¡Déjame!!

Dejó de gritar al sentir los dedos de Hao acariciando sus labios.

- Eres tan guapo, inglés, eres demasiado lindo.

El chico se sonrojó bastante, sin palabras. Pero aún estaba furioso. Más que con Hao, lo estaba consigo mismo porque... admitía que sentir el cuerpo de Hao sobre el de él se sentía... bien.

Asakura lo besó de nuevo, profundizando cada vez más al darse cuenta que tenía a Lyserg a su merced. El inglés ya no oponía resistencia, si bien no cooperaba, aquello no impedía que se sintiera fatal por sentir lo que sentía en esos instantes.

Hao se separó para ver a el shaman de ojos verdes bajo su cuerpo. Sonrió al comprobar que el inglés estaba respondiendo bastante bien a sus caricias. Ahora, podía empezar con lo que realmente quería de él.

Lyserg abrió de inmediato los ojos al sentir las manos de Hao moviéndose cada vez más rápido. Hao seguía con una sonrisa satisfecha al escuchar los pequeños gemidos que emitía su compañero.

- No te lastimaré, mi Lyserg... - le besó para que se tranquilizara.

Su lengua pasaba por su cuello, sus manos seguían actuando. Quería más del inglés, quería que lo sintiera de esa manera, que correspondiera sus caricias... Aunque, estaba bien, ahora era libre de hacer lo que quisiera sobre el cuerpo del otro chico.

- Vaya... esto era lo que me esperaba encontrar...

El de cabello castaño levantó la mirada.

- Je, je... ¿qué les parece? Los gemelitos que cayeron del cielo...

El de Inglaterra volvió la mirada, horrorizado.

Kouji abrazaba levemente a su hermano, al vez que éste contemplaba la escena con una expresión de sorpresa... y, nada más pudo saber el shaman de ojos verdes al observarlo así.

- ¿Has visto, Kouichi? Este chico es por quien aceptaste unirte con esos malditos X-Laws, por él te dejaste hacer todo... y así es cómo te paga... - Minamoto no pudo ocultar un dejo de ironía y sarcasmo.

Kimura guardó silencio, su rostro ahora no reflejaba nada en realidad. Sólo bajó la mirada.

- ¡Kouichi! Por favor... no es lo que...

- ¿Parece? - rió Hao - Claro que lo es, inglés... Y tú lo sabes muy bien.

- ¡¡No!! ¡Suéltame! - trató de zafarse, pero Hao lo sustuvo fuertemente.

- Déjalo... - murmuró Kouichi, aún con la mirada baja - ... ¡¡Te dije que lo dejaras!!

Al fin pudo ver sus ojos azules otra vez, llenos de lágrimas... estaba enojado, claro, quién no lo estaría...

- Basta, Kouichi, no vale la pena... - le susurró su hermano al oído - Dejemos que los dos sigan... - se dió la vuelta, tomando la mano de su gemelo, quien de inmediato se soltó.

- ¡¡Déjalo!! - volvió a gritar, aunque sin atreverse a acercarse.

Entonces fue Asakura quien decidió obedecer, dejando a Lyserg en el suelo para luego caminar hacia donde estaban los gemelos.

- X-Laws... - susurró Hao, estando ya bastante cerca de Kouichi, tanto que extendió su mano para tocar el rostro del elegido, quien lo observaba, sorprendido.

- ¡¿Qué le haces a mi hermano?! - Kouji estaba dispuesto a atacar, pero una tormenta de fuego lo rodeó para que no pudiera acercarse.

- ¿Hiciste todo esto por el inglés...? - Hao hablaba muy bajito.

- No sabes nada... - murmuró Kouichi, cerrando los ojos... - Yo haría lo que fuera...

- Lo que fuera - repitió el shaman de ojos negros, cerrándolos.

Lyserg se incorporó, sorprendido y confundido por la escena. Kouji sintió que el estómago se le encogía. Los labios de Hao estaban sobre los de Kouichi. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, como si lo demás no existiera. Diethel también empezaba a sentir... ¿cómo se le dice a eso que hace que hiervas por dentro y que tengas tantas ganas de matar? Ah, claro... Celos.

Hao profundizaba un beso que Kimura parecía no corresponder. Sólo dejaba que la lengua de Hao siguiera jugando con él. Ni siquiera se podía saber en lo que estaba pensando.

El viento frío los envolvió. Dolía. El shaman se separó a una distancia considerable. Los tres miraron sorprendidos como alguien de capucha negra aparecía atrás de Kouichi y lo rodeaba con los brazos.

- Me estás retando... Hao Asakura - dijo el hombre, acercándose al rostro de Kimura.

- ¡¡Kouichi!! - Lyserg se puso de pie, aunque luego volvió a caer debido a la ventisca de hielo.

- No, Lyserg Diethel, no es momento de que intervengas... - el de la capucha desapareció, dejando a Kouichi en una especie de trance, tenía los ojos completamente en blanco.

Kouji corrió al lado de su hermano, quien no mostraba señal de vida, sólo estaba ahí, de pie, sin moverse ni siquiera un poco.

Pensaron que eso era todo... algo que realmente no entendían... pero, apareció de nuevo, estaba vez junto a el shaman inglés.

- ¡¡Lyserg!! - gritó Hao, preparando uno de sus ataques a base de fuego.

- Detente, Hao Asakura... si no quieres que Lyserg Diethel salga herido.

Helado, frío. Trató de liberarse, pero esa criatura lo sostenía con fuerza.

- No temas... tu destino está escrito con sangre... no tiene caso retroceder...

Labios... ¿aquel ser tenía labios? Pues eso sintió sobre los suyos... aparte de un frío que le congelaba todo el cuerpo. Pero... sabía a... Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un rostro casi perfecto, de ojos oscuros... tan parecidos a los de...

Beso congelante...

- Sólo le pertences a una persona... no dejes que nadie más te toque... - le susurró, para luego besarlo de nuevo.

Kouji miraba la escena, sorprendido, para luego escuchar unas palabras salir de la boca de su hermano.

-...

**_~ Corte ~_**

_Por qué no está? = Porque... no ñ__ñ' ... ¿O tal vez sí? u_ú ... Oh, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo ^O^ (Kini tiene ideas algo macabras en mente... ¿Algo solamente o_o'? MWA JA JA JA JA JA) Mala, qué mala soy XD_

_*+ FIN DE LAS ESCENAS *+_

Notas de Kini-chan =

Kini: Como verán, estas escenas están algo más... ¿satánicas? JA JA JA JA JA XDDD Espero que hayan sido de su agrado, están algo más fuertes que las oficiales, pero, no se preocupen, este fic sigue, con cada vez más escenas de éste tipo, ju ju... ¿pueden deducir algunas cosas de éstas escenas ^__^? Ji ji. gracias a todos ustedes por leer mi fic, ¡¡Muchas gracias!! El sufrimiento no sería posible si no fuera por ustedes n_nUU Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo, que habre la nueva temporada de **_Amor en la oscuridad_** Nos vemos, besos y... ¡¡Cuidado con las pesadillas XD!! Bye bye (se cierra el telón para cambiar escenografía para el siguiente capítulo)****


	17. Bienvenidos

(El telón se abre con la canción de _Minna no Christmas_ de Wada Kouji al fondo y arreglos bastante navideños por todo el escenario)

Kini: (Cantando) _Yuki ga furu kurisumasu no hi kibou to yume wo ippai tsumeta akai kutsushita mado no soto kazarou ... _¡Amo esa canción! Ai shitteru, Wada Kouji *¬*!!! KAWAI (se percata de que ya empezó el asunto) ¡¡Bienvenidos!! ñ__ñ' Como verán, todo se ha puesto muy navideño, ji, ji ^___^UU Bueno, antes del sufrimiento, habrá un pequeño aviso... y es que yo, su adorable autora tan linda y buena con sus personajes ¡¡Ouch, mi lengua X__X'!! Este... ah, sí... me voy a ausentar por dos meses porque me regreso a mi pueblito ._.' ¡¡Pero no se preocupen!! Seguiré escribiendo y en cualquier oportunidad subo un capi ^^'

Lyserg: ¡¡Descanso X___X!! Al fin u__u

Kini: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso ¬¬'? ¡¡¿Ah, ya están de vuelta?!! O__O'

Kouichi: Sueño u__u

Lyserg: _Need for more rest _u_u

Kini: ¿Pero qué no fueron a descansar o.o'?

Kouichi: Trata de dormir con... Kouji y con Hao y...

Lyserg: _You will know what the pain means..._

Kini: ¿Así de grave? o_o'

Lyserg y Kouichi: (Asisten) -_-

Kini: Lo siento tanto, mis niños... ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que pasaría eso?

Lyserg: ¬¬... ¡¡Hao trató de violarme __!!

Kini: ¿Otra vez?

Kouichi: Entonces... bueno, pasó un accidente ñ_ñ

Kini: Kouichi... ¿qué le hiciste a Hao-sama? O__O

Kouichi: Yo... no fuí ._.'

Kini: ¿Entonces? o.o'

Lyserg: Mhmm... ya te lo dijimos, fue un accidente ^^'

Kini: ¬¬...

Lyserg: ¡¡Review!! ¡¡Review!! ^__^-

**_Annika-Asakura_**

Kouichi: Wow, nueva admiradora ^__^UU

Kini: Ejem, gracias por leer el fic y por decir que está interesante ñ_ñ' Creo que ya lo había dicho, es muy díficil decirte cuáles parejas más habrá, je, je, mejor sigue leyendo y veremos ^^UU

Lyserg: Muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y aparte dejar un review n_n

****

**_Nakuru Tsukishiro_**

Kouichi: Vaya coincidencia ñ_ñ'

Kini: Lyserg es una excusa para hacer sufrir a Kouichi XP

Lyserg: No digas eso T__T

Kouichi: Eso es mentira, Lyserg -__-

Kini: Ok, lo siento, pero sí, es decir... Kouichi no es un dejado como Lyserg, así que tiene que haber algo que lo haga sufrir, ¿ne? ¬¬'

Lyserg: ¿Me dijiste dejado oO'?

Kouichi: -_-'

Kini: Sí, mientras los dos estén juntos, sufrirán y es inevitable, por eso... tal vez... no deban estar juntos ^^U

Lyserg y Kouichi: O___O (saben que Kini es capaz de todo y lo comprobaron con las escenas pasadas)

Kini: Yep, bienvenida al club de sadomasoquistas XP Sí, haré un Daiken, creo, pero aún no sé la trama (más bien sí la sé, pero... me da flojera escribirla toda de nuevo @.@)... además que tengo otras cosas por hacer, de las cuales una me pone *O* y la otra me pone U__U así que ya veremos, ¿ok? ^_~

Kouichi: Gracias por leer y esperamos un review en este capítulo. Suerte y cuídate, Nakuru-san ^^UU

**_La Llama_**

Kini: ¡¡Yuzu!! ^__^UU ¡¡No te preocupes!! ¡¡¡Lyserg sufrirá aún más XDXDXD!!! De verdad que sí, seré muy, muy cruel, si pensabas que Lyserg será feliz tan pronto... ¡¡Te equivocas!! Jua jua jua jua XDXD

Lyserg: O__o' Se ha vuelto loca

Kouichi: Otra vez ñ_ñ'

Kini: ¡¡No!! Yuzu, no mueras TOT No quiero que mueras TT__TT ¿No se puede revivir con las esferas del dragón? u__u

Lyserg: Yuzu -_-

Kouichi: Huyy... qué cosa más triste, lo sentimos tanto, Yuzu-san u__u

Kini: Pero, ánimo, si yo puedo hacer algo por ti, solamente dime, ¿ok? ^^ Recuerda que te quiero muchísimo, porque... porque... ¡¡Somos compañeras de tortura!! MWA JA JA JA JA JA JA ¡¡SANGREEEE!!!

Kouichi: Se acabó la escena tierna y pasó a la escena histérica ñ_ñ'

Lyserg: De verdad lo sentimos, Yuzu, esperamos que esto se arregle, pero, si no, no te preocupes, siempre serás...

Kini: ¡¡Otaku loca sadomasoquista!!

Lyserg: ñ_ñ'

Kouichi: Gracias por el review y esperamos que sigas disfrutando este fic tanto como Kini-sensei disfruta escribiéndolo.

Kini: ¡¡MUERTE!! ¡¡SUFRIMIENTO!! ¡¡DOLOR!! ¡¡SANGREEE!! MWA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

(Dos chicos entran en la escena)

Kouichi: ¡¡¿KOUJI?!! O__O

Lyserg: ¡¡¿HAO?!! ___

Hao y Kouji: ¿¡Cómo se atrevieron a dejarnos así en el aeropuerto ¬___¬!?

Kini: o.o' ¿Qué le hicieron a Hao-sama, niños ¬¬?

Kouichi: Perdón, Otouto-chan ñ_ñ'

Lyserg: Muérete, Hao ¬¬

Hao: ¡Yo también te extrañé, mi Lys! ^___^ (agarra a Lyserg y le planta un tremendo beso)

Lyserg: X////X

Kouichi: ¡¡LYSERG!!

Kouji: Para nada, Onii-chan ¬¬ (Kouji agarra a Kouichi)

Kini: Wow ^^UU Hao/Lyserg *___* y... y... ¡¿KOUKOU?! X__X

(Todos en shock mental)

Hao: (se separa de Lyserg) ¿Este es el Hao/Lyserg que te ayudará, Yuzu loca? ^__^ Nos vemos, no te desanimes y yo... ¡iré a quemarte viva! XD

Lyserg: X///X (inconsiente en los brazos de Hao)

Kini: Eh... ñ_ñ ... espero que te guste este capi, Yuzu, ánimo ñ_ñ'

**_Minako-chan_**

Malus: oO'

Kini: ¡¡KAWAI!! ¡¡Espíritu acompañante para mí!! Vampirito *¬* (abraza a Malus)

Malus: ¡¿Otra loca?!

Hao: ^___^

Lyserg: X///X

Kouji: ¬___¬

Kouichi: .___.

Ángel: Ne, no me preocupo, porque, de todas maneras... Kini-kun se toma muy en serio su rol como shaman y de superarse ^^

Kini: Calla ¬¬

Ángel: (sonrisa kawai)

Kini: O///O

Malus: ¿Qué hago aquí -__-'?

Kouichi: Suelta... Lyserg... mío... ._.

Hao: (abraza a un Lyserg aún inconsiente de manera más posesiva)

Kini: Si quieres lo hago sufrir, con mucho gusto, esa es mi especialidad *__*

Malus: O.o'

Ángel: Pobre de ti ^^U

Kini: Nunca me habían dicho tantos cumplidos (= degenerada yaoi HENTAI) ^^UU ¿De verdad quieres ser como yop? ¡¡A entrenar entonces :P!! Las escenas no las metí, porque... bueno, sí sería complicado, pero, sobre todo porque... porque... ¡pasarán cosas XP! Gracias por leer y aquí tendré a tu Malus para torturalo ^^ Bye bye ^^U

Malus: T__T

**_Kany-chan_**

Kouji: Dejaste a todos traumados, Kini ¬_-

Kini: ¡¡Taku-chan!! ¡¡Kawai!! (se lanza al público y abraza a Takuya)

Takuya: O__O' ¡¡Suelta!!

Kini: Ok... (lo deja y se sube al escenario otra vez) ¡Yo quiero saber más de tu fic! ¿Quién saldrá que yo conozco? (Kini piensa y piensa) ¡¡Nu sé!! __ ¡Me tienes con la duda! ¡¡Publica pronto, Kany!!

Kouichi: ¡Hola, Yosei ^^U! Con mucho gusto te ayudo en lo que me pidas.

Hao: Yosei ¬__¬' (se le olvidó Lyserg y lo dejó ahí tirado)

Lyserg: (abriendo los ojos) _Where I am_? -__-

Kouji: ¿Por qué no te moriste? ¬¬

Kouichi: ¡Ya déjenlo en paz! Pobrecito... ¿estás bien, Lyserg?

Lyserg: _My head hurts _-___-

Kouichi: o.o??

Kini: No te preocupes, ¡yo iré a leer tu fic! Pero publica pronto ¡__¡ ¡¡CHAO!! ^__^UU

Hao: Me vengaré de ti, Yosei ¬¬

**_Lady-Amaltea_**

Kini: Je je je je, sí, Marco y Kouichi como que nu XP y Koukou ___ ... Koukou X___X

Kouji: ¬¬ Recuerda el reto, Kini.

Kini: U__U' Bueno, sí, eran Daisuke (o sea, Davis) y Ken ¡¡DAIKEN *¬*!!

Ken y Daisuke: (desde el público) Gulp! o_o

Kini: Pues, no creo que Hao bese a Kouichi, pero no te puedo prometer un NO contundente XP De vacaciones... ya volvieron para molestar ¬¬' ... Mhmm... ¿que si Kouichi descubrirá a Hao besando a Lyserg *__*? 

Kouji: ¬_-

Hao: ^__^UU

Kini: Creo que por ahí tengo grabaciones, pero... mhmm... hoy no séra, a ver si te las paso luego XP ¡¡Gollum!! Je je je je Cierto, a mí también me recuerda un poco a Kouichi cuando lo veo XP

Kouichi: Yo no soy así... ._. ... ¡¡¿ME OÍSTE?!! ¬___¬

Kini: Eh, sí ñ_ñ'

Lyserg: _Don't understand_ -__-

Hao: Gracias por leer este fic, ya verás más acción y sobre todo MÁS DE MÍ ^__~

**_Kanata_**

Kini: ¿Takouji? o_o

Takuya: (desde el público) ^///^

Kouji: O___O (recuerda "el cuarto oscuro con Takuya") X///X

Kini: ¡¡Sí!! Lex, haré un Lex/Clark XP ¡¡Es un reto!! ¡¡Es un reto!! Jua, jua... ¡Yaoi de Smallville! Qué bajo he caído XP Pe-Pero... ¿¡Koukou X___X!? Ni modo, Kanata-kun, creo que tenemos que pasar ese reto juntos ñ_ñ' Habrá más situaciones _Made in Kini-chan_ ¡¡No te preocupes!! Nos vemos, amigo mío ^__^

Kouichi: Bye bye, Miyuni ^^

Kouji: Ya nos vengaremos de nuevo, Lex ¬¬ (ve a Takuya) X////X

Hao: ¡¡MÁS DE MÍ!! *___*

**_Saori_**

Kini: Qué bien que estés mejor, qué bueno ^__^ ¡¡FELICITACIONES por la cinta púrpura!! ^___^

Hao: Sabes que yo no dudaría en atenderte, guapa ^_~

Lyserg: Ayy... _it hurts_ -_-

Kouichi: ¿Se te olvidó el español, Lyserg ._.?

Lyserg: No... no es eso -__-'

Kini: ¡¡Yo sé que puede alegrarte, mi pequeña droga!! ¡¡El regalo de Saori!! *___*

(Vídeo con el centro comercial de Saori)

Kini: *___* KAWAI ¡Y es cierto! Marco, cariño ^__^

Marco: (sale de la nada) ¿Qué quieres ¬___¬?

Kini: (le da un trapeador y una escoba) ¡Todo tuyo!

Marco: ¿De verdad piensas que YO limpiaré todo eso ¬¬?

Kini: Bueno, Malus te ayudará ^_^

Malus: O_o' ¿Yo por qué?

Kini: Porque es el inicio de la tortura ^^UU Nosotros por lo pronto... iremos en limosina allá cuando termine el fic... Y quiero que todo esté limpiecito, ¿entendieron ¬__¬?

Marco y Malus: Sí U_U'

Kini: Gracias por el regalo, Saori. Nos vemos pronto, espero XP ¡¡Cuídate!!

Lyserg: Me siento mejor ^_^

Kouichi: (lo abraza) ¡¡Qué bueno!! ^O^

(Hao y Kouji se hablan algo al oído mientras ven a la pareja... planean algo...)

**_Jessica Kyoyama_**

Kini: ¡¡Gracias por los besos!! Bueno, a todos los chicos :P

Kouji: ¡¡¿Takouji?!! (ve a Takuya, otra vez) X////X

Kouichi: Gracias por el review, espero que te siga gustando ^__^

Lyserg: Calificación de 10 es mucho ñ_ñ

Kini: ¡¡Nos vemos, Jessica!! Nosotros también te queremos ^_~ ¡¡BYE!!

Hao: Kouichi me golpeó ¬¬

Kouichi: ¡¡No es cierto O_O'!!

Kouji: Deja a mi hermano, Asakura ¬___¬

Lyserg: Yo fuí el que te pegué, Hao ¬_¬'

Hao: No creo... porque sí me dolió ._.

Lyserg: ¿¡Qué insinúas, Hao!? ___

Kini: No peleen en la época de paz y amor como la Navidad ¬_¬ o si no los mando a limpiar con Marco y Malus u_ú

Chicos: No, nos portaremos bien, Kini ñ_ñ

Kini: Ya ya... por cierto, espero poder subir otro capítulo antes de irme... ¡deséeme suerte :P! Pero, si no los veo, espero que se pasen una Feliz Navidad y que agradezcan por vivir otro año más ^__^ Pásenselo bien en las vacaciones en compañía de su familia y ¡apoyen el Teletón en México XP! O__O ¡He alcanzado los 100 reviews! GUAU!! ¡¡GRACIAS!! ¡¡DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPI!! Y sean muy, muy felices ^__^

Kouichi: Tengo sueño ._.

Lyserg: Yo también -_-

Hao y Kouji: ¡Aún no hemos acabado con esto!

Atte: Kini-chan

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei**, no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**16- Bienvenidos**

_"Solo..."_

_Lyserg abrió los ojos. Oscuridad... total oscuridad. No había nada más que eso..._

_- ¿Hola?_

_El eco de su voz se perdió en el infinito. Se abrazó a sí mismo, sientiendo tanto frío. Al hacer esto, se percató que no tenía su traje usual, y ni siquiera era el de los X-Laws... Pero era blanco, una túnica blanca que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Aún así, sentía el ambiente helado como si no tuviera nada encima._

_- ¿Hola...?_

_Nada..._

_Empezaba a asustarte, su respiración se agitaba por el miedo, su aliento se convertía en vapor al instante._

_- Kouichi... - su voz temblaba... pero, era el único nombre que podía pronunciar._

_Elevó la vista, era él... ¿cierto?_

_- ¿Kouichi?_

_El mismo cabello oscuro... el mismo tono de piel... los mismos ojos azules... pero..._

_- ... ¿Kouichi...?_

_Sus piernas temblaban... los látidos de su corazón se aceleraron notoriamente. Trató de retroceder, pero algo se lo impedía. Ya no podía ni siquiera hablar, su voz no salía... ¿Por qué? ... ¿Por qué le temía tanto a Kouichi...?_

_Kimura extendió sus brazos y tomó a Lyserg por los hombros, quien lo miró, entre horrorizado y confundido._

_- El Sacrificio es necesario... la sangre será derramada... la oscuridad acabará con la luz..._

_- ... ¿Qué?_

_El de ojos azules se acercó al rostro del shaman y lo besó. Diethel cerró los ojos, deseando encontrar la misma sensación... Igual, pero... a la vez tan... ¿amarga? Más bien... salada..._

_Intensificó el beso, más y más profundo._

_Trató de zafarce, librarse del beso que Kouichi volvía cada vez más violento. Jamás se imaginó que la persona que él tanto quería... lo tratara de esa manera._

_- ¡¡No!!_

_El elegido lo sostuvo más fuerte, empujándolo hasta que quedara acostado en el inexistente piso. Se puso sobre él, a la vez que el de ojos verdes no dejaba de luchar._

_- ¡¡Déjame!! ¡No entiendo nada!... ¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Kouichi!?_

_Pero Kimura no lo escuchaba, solamente seguía besándolo, una y otra vez._

_- ¡¡Kouichi!! ¡¡Háblame!! ¿Dime qué...? - se quedó en shock. Un intenso ardor se extendía por su mejilla izquierda. Kimura le había soltado una fuerte bofetada y lo miraba indefinidamente. Luego se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, como si no hubiera importando en lo absoluto lo que acababa de hacer._

_Las manos del japonés se movían sobre su cuerpo, tenía tanto miedo ahora... No quería pensar más... No quería sentir eso. No quería sentir miedo. La túnica era retirada... Ahora estaba desnudo e indefenso ante él. Kimura tenía una espada en sus manos, una larga espada roja... roja como..._

_Las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. No sabía qué pensar... ya no estaba seguro de nada. Tanto frío... El otro chico pasó sus labios por el camino recorrido por las lágrimas. Se acercó aún más hacia él..._

_- Te amo..._

_- ¡¡¡NO!!!..._

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*__

- ¡¡Lyserg!! ¡¡Lyserg!!

- ¡¡No!! ¡Por favor!

Kouichi lo movía cuidadosamente pero con firmeza para lograr que Diethel despertara. Estaba asustado, Lyserg estaba gritando muy fuerte, al parecer tenía una pesadilla horrible. Kouji solamente observaba la escena, maldiciendo de vez en cuando.

Yoh se puso en cuclillas cerca de Lyserg y tocó la frente del chico inglés.

- Tiene fiebre...

- ¿Qué podemos hacer, Asakura-san? - preguntó Kouichi, preocupado.

- Busquemos un lugar adecuado - dijo Anna, con su típico tono frío.

- Brr... ¡¡Frío!! ¡¡Hermano!!

- ¿¡Por qué viniste, Pirika!?

- ¡¡Porque quiero encontrar a Kororo también!!

- Ya déjala - susurró Ren, para luego darse la vuelta y avanzar un poco - ¿Así que esto es el Digimundo? No parece muy diferente al nuestro...

- ¡¡Frío!! ¡¡Frío!!

- ¡Ya sé! - sonrió Takuya - ¡Digi-spirit digivolves a....!

- No es necesario...

- ¿Eh? - Takuya miró fijamente al mayor de los Asakura, quien solamente hizo un movimiento con su mano y encendió una pequeña fogata.

- Vaya, pensé que los shamanes no podían hacer nada sin sus espíritus - comentó Junpei, aunque luego se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, pues todos los shamanes le dirigieron miradas asesinas.

- No somos solamente extensiones de nuestros espíritus - Hao se mostró ofendido.

- Lo siento, lo siento... qué carácter te cargas...

- ¡¡Junpei-san!! - lo llamó Himi, tratándole de recordar que se dirigía al gran Hao Asakura.

- ¡¡AH!! ¡¡PERDÓN!! - Shibayama hizo varias reverencias bastante pronunciadas.

Hao sonrió, complacido al comprobar que aún lo respetaban. Pero luego volvió la mirada hacia Kouichi, quien abrazaba al inglés de ojos verdes.

"Lyserg..."

- Lyserg... - Kouichi lo acercó más a su cuerpo, sintiendo como temblaba, como se movía de esa manera tan violenta - ¿Qué pasa contigo...?

- Tal vez el cambio de mundos le hizo sentir así - observó Takuya.

- Pero a nadie nos afectó de esa manera - reclamó Yoh, visiblemente nervioso, aunque sólo su hermano lo notó.

Todos se acercaron a la fogata que Hao había hecho, reclamando un poco de calor, ya que, al igual que la Tierra, el misterioso Digimundo también estaba gobernado por ese clima inóspito que ni siquiera Tomoki o Horo Horo podían soportar.

Kouichi besó a Lyserg en la mejilla. Ahora estaba asustado... muy asustado...

Los ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, encontrándose con los ojos azules...

- ¡¡NO!! - se separó rápidamente, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Lyserg? - preguntó Kimura.

- ¡No te me acerques!

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le gritó Kouji, aunque luego guardó silencio ante un gesto de su hermano.

- Lyserg... - Kouichi le dirigió una mirada llena de tristeza y confusión.

Diethel se perdió en esos ojos... que tanto dolor le habían causado. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía a salvo al ver aquellos ojos?

- ¡Kouichi! - Lyserg lo abrazó con fuerza, encontrándose con el sentimiento de cálidez de nuevo. Claro, todo eso, había sido mentira, una vil pesadilla y nada más.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? - se separó un poco para verlo.

Lyserg asistió, para luego abrazar a su compañero de nuevo.

- _Everything is fine... __I mean..._ Todo está bien, Kouichi - sonrió.

- Ya ya... me revuelven el estómago - suspiró Horo Horo - ¿No hay nada decente de comer por aquí?

- ¡Yo buscaré! - exclamó Pirika, removiendo los arbustos, para luego... - ¡¡AHHH!! ¿¡Qué demonios es eso!?

- Mhm... a ver... - dijo Izumi, acercándose - Oh, mira, Snowbotamon - sonrió la chica, recogiendo uno de los pequeños digimons bebés - Son lindos, ¿no? - la rubia acercó al digimon hasta la ainu, quien dejó de gritar al ver la adorable criatura.

- ¡¡Oh!! ¡¡Qué lindos!!

- ¡¡A ver!! - sonrió Tamao, uniéndose a las dos chicas.

- Los Snowbotamons también tienen frío - dijo Takuya, con tristeza - Ayy... qué horrible...

- Sí, hace frío... - Pirika gritó de nuevo al escuchar la voz proveniente de la criaturita.

- Ha-hablan...

- Claro que hablan, son digimons - señaló Tomoki.

- ¡¡¡TAKUYA!!! ¡¡CHICOS!!

- ¡¡Bokomon!! ¡¡Neemon!! - gritó el líder de los elegidos, a la vez que los shamanes volteaban para ver al extraño ser que se acercaba.

- ¡Kouichi! - un pequeño Patamon se acercó hasta el niño elegido - ¡¡Estaba preocupado!! - se lanzó sobre él, ante la mirada confundida de Lyserg.

- Je, hola Patamon, pero ¿por qué te preocupas por mí?

- Mhmmm... porque... porque... ¡me gustas mucho!

- ¡¿¡AH!?!

Los elegidos se quedaron en shock, los shamanes con cara de "What?" y Lyserg.. Lyserg...

- Ah... este... ¿cómo? ¿qué?

- Oh, ¿y tú quien eres? - preguntó el inocente digimon naranja.

- Hijo mío, es incorrecto que andes por ahí pregonando que te gusta Kouichi - dijo Bokomon, tratando de sonar severo.

- Lo siento, padre-madre... pero extrañaba mucho a los chicos, en especial a Kouichi - sonrió otra vez.

- Je, je, je... Kouichi es muy popular - rió Takuya, a la vez que las mejillas de Kimura se tornaban en rojo carmesí intenso.

- ¡¡No digas eso, Takuya!!

- ¿Quieres que me pelee contigo también, pequeño Patamon? - bromeó Kouji. Y se comprueba que al menos se lleva bien con alguien.

- No hay problema, Kouji, un día conmigo, un día contigo y así....

- Wow, interesante - exclamó Horo Horo, sentándose para ver la función, a la vez que se dibujaba una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza de Ren.

- Qué lindooo - Pirika se sentó al lado de su hermano. Doble gota en la cabeza de Ren.

- No entiendo - Yoh solamente observaba la escena.

- Bueno, mira el lado positivo, Minamoto... Así podrás estar con tu Onii-chan y yo me quedaré con Lyserg - le murmuró Hao al oído al japonés de cabello largo.

- Me parece interesante tu propuesta, Hao Asakura...

- Joven Kouji... - murmuró Tamao, muy bajito, ruborizada.

- Estúpidos - Anna se alejó del grupo.

- Vamos, tengo hambre... - se volvió a quejar Horo Horo.

- Oh, qué falta de modales - exclamó Bokomon.

- Tú cállate, enanito.

- ¿¡Qué dijiste!? - Bokomon se subió a la cabeza de Horo Horo y le estiró la banda que tiene en la cabeza para luego soltarla con gran fuerza.

- ¡¡AAHHH!! ¡¡¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?!!

- Acabas de experimentar una venganza al estilo Bokomon - sonrió Takuya, muy divertido.

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso, Kanbara - Horo Horo se sobaba la frente, mientras Pirika no podía evitar reírse.

- Y más vale que no me provoques de nuevo, jovencito.

- Tus amigos son adorables, Kanbara-kun - dijo Pirika.

- Je, je.

- Ayyy... hambre...

- Otra vez, Horo Horo - Ren le dió una patada.

- ¡Auch! ¿¡Quieres pelear!?

- Ya cállate - Kouji le arrojó a Horo Horo algo que parecía ser una manzana verde claro.

- ¡¡COMIDA!! - el ainu le dió una gran mordida, para luego escupir todo - ¡¡Esto sabe asqueroso!!

- Claro, porque no lo has puesto en el fuego - señaló Kanbara, mientras ponía varias de las frutas en ramas para que se cocinaran al calor de la fogata.

- ¿Las manzanas se cocinan? - Horo Horo arqueó una ceja.

- Cosa rara... - comentó Ren.

- Sólo come y guarda silencio - Kouji no estaba de humor, algo raro en él...

- Vamos, aquí va - Takuya le ofreció una de las frutas a Pirika, quien la tomó, algo escéptica.

La ainu le dió una pequeña mordida... 

- ¡¡Deliciosa!! - gritó la chica, desconcentrando a todos, provocando una risita por parte del castaño de googles.

- ¿De verdad? ¡¡DAME!! - el hermano de la chica se lanzó sobre la comida.

- Torpe - murmuró el shaman de China.

- ¡¡_Molto bono_!!

- A Izumi-san le gustan mucho - sonrió Tomoki, a la vez que Chocolove se metía en la boca todo lo que podía de una sola vez.

- Toma... te hará bien.

Lyserg elevó la mirada. Kouichi le ofrecía una de las frutas.

- Cuidado, está caliente.

- No tengo apetito, Kouichi.

- No me salgas con eso ahora, Lyserg - suspiró Kimura - ¿Quieres que te lo dé en la boca como si fueras un bebé?

Diethel notó que dos chicos más los veían. Uno con los dientes rechinando de rabia, el otro... le guiñó el ojo. Lyserg se volteó rápidamente, nervioso.

- N-No... no te... preocupes... yo-yo... puedo... - tomó la comida, temblorosamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lyserg?

- Na-Nada... - sonrió nerviosamente. Sabía que Hao lo estaba viendo y eso lo hacía sentir muy incómodo.

- ¡Ahora tengo sueño!

- Qué molesto eres - Takuya miró a Horo Horo de manera asesina y a cambio recibió el mismo tipo de mirada.

- Que les vaya bien, pequeñitos - Tamao despidió a los pequeños digimons con la mano - Me han gustado mucho los digimons, quiero ver más.

- ¡¡Son bastante lindos y tiernos!! - corroboró Pirika, levantando su brazo derecho.

- No todos son así... - murmuró Izumi, poniéndose seria, aunque luego sonrió otra vez - ¡¡Vayamos a dormir!!

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Un digimon dentro de una esfera observa expectante. Algo sorprendido por los que han llegado...

- No son elegidos - murmuró.

- ¿Ocurre algo, señor Lucemon? - preguntó Dunasmon, uno de los caballeros de la realeza.

- No, no es nada - el Digimon ángel seguía sin moverse dentro de su esfera - Quiero que sigan trayendo los datos del Digimundo para que yo... pueda recuperar mis fuerzas...

- Sí, mi señor - contestó Dunasmon, pero luego el otro caballero de la realeza, de nombre Rockmaimon se acercó a la escena.

- Todos estos cambios climáticos han afectado todo el Digimundo y, según los datos obtenidos... también al Mundo de los humanos.

- ¿Al mundo de los humanos...?

- Así es...

Los caballeros de la realeza se pusieron en guardia al oír la desconocida voz. Por fin la pudieron ver, una chica de cabello largo ondulado, negro como la noche... sonreía, maliciosa.

Un hombre rubio venía tras ella, en silencio. Humanos.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? - los dos digimons prepararon sus armas para atacar.

- No tengo tiempo qué perder con dos basuras como ustedes - habló de nuevo la mujer, provocando la ira de los caballeros.

- ¡¡Lamentarás lo que has dicho!!

- ¡Alto!

Ambos digimons se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de su señor.

- Ah... tú debes ser.. Lucemon, el digimon ángel que quiere conquistar el Digimundo y el Mundo de los humanos... tus metas son algo difíciles de alcanzar, ¿no crees?

- ¿Cómo una simple humana se atreve a hablarme así? ¡¡Ataquen, mis caballeros!!

- Torpe...

Yoru sólo hizo un simple movimiento, dejando a los guerreros de Lucemon en el suelo de inmediato.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?

Marco subió la miraba para ver a la chica a que ahora servía para alcanzar lo que tanto deseaba.

- No soy humana... - rió ella - Y tengo una propuesta interesante para ti, Lucemon... Te ayudo con esos chiquillos y tú me dejas al elegido de la oscuridad.

- Je... ¿por qué tan interesada en el chiquillo de Cherubimon, ser extraño? - sonrió Lucemon, dentro de la esfera en donde seguía esperando para que sus fieles sirvientes capturaran lo más posible de datos del Digimundo.

- Es por algo que no te importa... no te preocupes. Puedes matar a los demás si lo deseas.

- ¡Mi señora!

- No te preocupes, Marco... - tenía todo fríamente calculado ahora... - tampoco lastimen al chico de ojos verdes.

- ¿De ojos verdes?

La muchacha dijo algunas palabras en aquel idioma que solamente ella conocía y una pequeña esfera apareció frente a sus manos. En ella se mostraba a los elegidos y los shamanes durmiendo al aire libre, sin nada que pudiera cubrirlos del mismo frío que Yoru provocaba. La chica sonrió de nuevo, pensado tantas cosas... analizando, deseando...

- El pequeño inglés de ojos y cabellos verdes...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Kouichi entreabrió los ojos. Lyserg estaba junto a él, por el frío se mantenía cerca. Kimura sonrió y lo abrazó tiernamente, aún preocupado por la escena que había vivido hacía poco. Le había dicho que no se le acercara, pero ahora, aceptaba sus brazos, incluso accedió a dormir junto a él. No entendía ese comportamiento de parte de su compañero.

 - Te quiero... Kouichi...

El japonés de ojos azules se dió cuenta de que Lyserg estaba también despierto, pues lo abrazó más fuerte. Claro, ahora todos estaban durmiendo.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, Lyserg.

- Perdóname...

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Por ser tan tonto - al fin dejó ver sus ojos verdes.

- Tú no eres tonto... - Kouichi lo besó dulcemente en la frente - ¿Por qué dices eso?

- No importa - Lyserg se acercó aún más a Kimura - Tengo tanto sueño...

- Deberías dormir - acarició el cabello del inglés.

- Es díficil... con todo este frío...

- Entonces, te daré de mi calor - rió Kouichi, suavemente.

- Eso está muy bien - sonrió Lyserg, ya con sus ojos cerrados.

- Je, je, te portas diferente cuando estamos a solas.

- Ya... - Kouichi lo cayó con un beso.

Cerró los ojos. El sentimiento de tranquilidad estaba de vuelta. Era bueno saberlo, saber que lo que había visto antes era sólo una pesadilla y nada más. Kouichi seguía siendo el chico a quien conocía desde hacía tan poco, pero a la vez...

- Basta, despertaremos a los demás - se separó Diethel, divertido.

- Na, que se despierten.

- ¡Kouichi!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo - Kimura se acostó de nuevo, un poco más relajado.

El piso no era muy cómodo, pero era todo lo que tenían ahora. Cómo extrañaba la cama en la que dormían cuando estaban en el hotel del torneo. El chico cerró sus ojos azules y emitió un pequeño suspiro. ¿Por qué el frío no lo molestaba tanto? Tal vez era porque tenía a Lyserg a su lado. Sí, eso debía ser.

- Mhmm... Lyserg.

- ¿Sí? - ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, cansados.

- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

- Gracias... - se sonrojó levemente, antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

No lejos de ahí, un shaman de cabello largo castaño observaba el extraño y a la vez tan familiar cielo.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

Hao volvió la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azules idénticos y a la vez tan distintos a los de Kouichi Kimura.

- En realidad no hacen tanto escándalo - suspiró Asakura, recargándose en el tronco del árbol en donde estaba sentado.

- Pues a mí sí me molestan - murmuró Minamoto, sentándose en las faldas del árbol.

- Eres un cascarrabias, ¿ne? - sonrió Hao - Se nota que te gustan mucho los dos.

- ¿¡Los dos!? - Kouji se levantó, escandalizado - ¡¡¿De qué demonios hablas, Asakura?!!

El shaman sólo le sonrió como respuesta. Minamoto apretó los puños, pero se dió por vencido y de nuevo se sentó.

- ¿Sabes? No somos tan distintos, Minamoto... - Hao seguía sonriendo - Es cierto que tú eres un débil humano, un ser diminuto, pero... - el castaño vió a Kouji rabiando por lo que le acababa de decir - ... Me agradas, me gustaría que trabajaramos juntos.

- ¿Trabajar... juntos? - Kouji parpadeó un par de veces - ¿Te refieres a lo que me dijiste?

- Así es - el de ojos negros bajó magistralmente de la rama en la que se encontraba - Separemos a la linda pareja para nuestra conveniencia, ¿qué te parece? ¿Trato hecho? - extendió su mano hacia el elegido.

Kouji observó desconfiado la mano que Hao le ofrecía en extraña señal de tregua, y, sobre todo, que representaba que de ahora en adelante, ambos serían socios.

- Trato hecho - Minamoto al fin tomó la mano de Asakura, quien sonrió maliciosamente - Pero... - continuó el elegido - ... no entiendo como alguien tan "poderoso y perfecto" como tú necesita mi ayuda.

- Je, porque no sería divertido sólo borrar al molesto Kimura del mapa así nada más.

- ¡¡Si lo tocas te mataré, Asakura!!

- Shh... no te sulfures, Minamoto, no le haré nada a tu adorable hermano - Hao le dió la espalda - La noche en el Digimundo es diferente a la de nuestro mundo, pero aún no logro descifrar por qué.

- Será a tus ojos de humano...

- ¿Cómo? - ambos chicos volvieron la mirada para encontrarse con dos digimons que volaban sobre ellos.

- ¡¡Dragones del Caos!! - los dos saltaron para esquivar el ataque.

- ¿Amigos tuyos, Minamoto? - preguntó Hao, irónico.

- Nunca los había visto en mi vida - dijo Kouji, tomando su digivice - ¡¡Digi-spirit digivolves a... Wolfmon!!

Hao se alejó un poco de escena, viendo a Minamoto lanzándose a la batalla.

- ¡¡KYAAA!!

- Ja, ¿tú eres uno de los diez guerreros legendarios? - rió Dunasmon - ¿¡No tienes algo mejor!?

El digimon repitió el ataque, dejando a Kouji en el suelo.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! - se acercó Takuya, seguido por los demás, quienes habían despertado por el escándalo.

- ¿¡Quiénes son esos!? - preguntó Izumi.

- Esperabamos que tú nos lo dijeras, güerita - Chocolove trataba de hacerse el gracioso, pero una nueva explosión interrumpió la plática.

- Eso no importa, si nos atacan son nuestros enemigos ¡¡Chicos!!

- ¡¡Buena suerte, muchachos!! - les desearon sus tres digimons amigos.

Los shamanes observaron como sus nuevos amigos tomaban su forma de digimon.

- No te arriesgues... - murmuró Lyserg.

- No te preocupes tanto - le sonrió Kouichi, con su digivice en la mano, a la vez que se reunía con sus compañeros.

- Vaya, ahora ya no gritas, mi querido inglés - rió Hao.

- No sé de qué hablas, Hao - Lyserg se mostró enfadado - Y aléjate de mí.

- Tienes un carácter tan especial, mi Lyserg.

- No me vuelvas a llamar así - Diethel le dió la espalda.

- ¡¡Patada de...!! ¡¡AHH!!

- ¡Son muy fuertes! - gritó Chakmon.

- ¡Dobre spirit digivolves a... Ardhamon!

- ¡... Beowolfmon!

- ¿Qué hicieron? - gritó Horo Horo.

No hubo respuesta, solamente podían ver cómo peleaban Kouji y Takuya, mientras los otros los apoyaban en lo que podían. Se sentían mal, inútiles y Ren Tao no podía permitir eso.

- ¡¡AHH!! - atacó el shaman de China.

- ¡¡Ren!!

- Humano tonto ¡¡no te metas en una pelea de digimons!! - lo golpeó Rockmaimon.

Ren cayó al suelo, pero Fairymon lo atrapó antes de que se estrellara y lo dejó suavemente en el piso.

- No se metan en esto, por favor - dijo la digimon del viento para luego volver a elevarse.

- ¡¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!! - le reclamó Horo Horo, pero la chica no lo escuchó.

- Calla, humano - dijo Hao, a la vez que Horo Horo explotaba en más insultos que el shaman castaño ignoró. Seguía absorto en la pelea, examinando en especial a uno de los luchadores.

El ataque, Lowemon. No podía concentrarse, había algo en el ambiente que lo hacía distraerse, desear descansar para reunir fuerzas para una pelea posterior. Aunque no sabía por qué peleaba, nunca lo había sabido. ¿Por su hermano? Era posible, quería cuidar de Kouji... pero, ahora tenía a otra persona a quien proteger.

De pronto sintió una presencia, alguien a quien conocía tan bien...

- ¡¡Kouichi!!

- Agh!! - Dunasmon tenía a Lowemon atrapado en sus brazos.

- Sigues siendo humano, guerrero de la oscuridad - dijo el digimon enemigo.

- ¡¡Deja a mi hermano!! - Beowolfmon se lanzó a la batalla, pero Rockmaimon lo rechazó.

- No te metas en esto, chiquillo.

- No, ustedes no se metan en esto...

Lejos de entrar de manera espectacular, la graciosa chica brincó de una de las ramas de los árboles, justo frente a los shamanes.

- ¡¡TÚ!! - Yoh trató de atacarla, pero ella sólo detuvo a Harusame con una mano.

- Yoh Asakura, tienes mucho ímpetu, eso me agrada - Yoru se burlaba de ellos, como siempre. Aventó al menor de los Asakura lejos.

- ¡¡Yoh!! - Hao reaccionó, pero sin saber por qué, pero luego se percató de que la misteriosa mujer tenía sus ojos puestos en Lyserg.

- Nos encontramos de nuevo, mi querido Lyserg Diethel...

- ¡¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!! - el shaman de cabellos largos se interpuso entre la entrometida y el inglés.

- Hao...

- Ja, Hao Asakura, ese valor tan estúpido viene de familia entonces... No seas torpe, no vengo a lastimarlos, sólo a darles la bienvenida - Yoru le dirigió una mirada bastante molesta al digimon que sostenía a Kouichi.

Dunasmon captó el mensaje con rápidez, soltando a Lowemon.

- ¿Estás bien? - de inmediato Beowolfmon se acercó a su gemelo - ¡¡Ahora sí me las pagarán!!

- ¡¡Alto, Kouji Minamoto!! - el digimon de la luz se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Yoru - Esta no es tu pelea... de hecho, no es pelea de ninguno de ustedes. Y como dije... sólo vine a dar la bienvenida.

Yoru dió un gran salto, parecía que flotaba por el aire, como si el viento también le sirviera como camino. Se acercó a Kouichi, quien perdió la digievolución sin razón aparente. Ella lo tomó en sus brazos y se acercó aún más a su rostro.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

- ¡¡Hermano!!

- Kouichi... - Lyserg sentía que su corazón dejaría de latir en cualquier instante, se tambaleó un poco, pero Hao logró atraparlo antes de que cayera. El shaman del fuego elevó la mirada, para ver la escena ahora protagonisada por Kimura y por la mujer de cabellos negros.

- Bienvenidos... - murmuró Yoru antes de unir sus labios a los de Kouichi.

Shock eléctrico. Una sensación que recorría su columna y lo hacía vibrar. El frío se había ido... era ardiente... algo que no podía describir. Ella al fin se alejó del muchacho, dejándolo caer, confiada que Kouji lo atraparía, y así fue, Beowolfmon de inmediato salvó a su gemelo de caer de una altura bastante considerable.

- Nos veremos después, mis queridos elegidos y shamanes protectores del Digimundo y del Mundo humano... Traten de atraparme... - la chica les regaló una sonrisa burlona, que cambió de inmediato al ver a los digimons que la acompañaban esta vez.

- Nosotros somos los Caballeros de la Realeza, sirvientes de Lucemon - proclamó Dunasmon.

- Nos volveremos a ver, guerreros legendarios - Rockmaimon dejó caer una rosa a la vez que ambos digimons desaparecían.

- Descansa, mi joven inglés... - rió la mujer, antes de desaparecer entre los árboles de nuevo.

Kouji abrazaba a su inconsiente hermano, haciéndose tantas preguntas... ¿Quiénes eran esos digimon que se hacían llamar Caballeros de la Realeza? ¿Quién era Lucemon? Y... sobre todo... qué quería Yoru con su hermano.

- ¡¡Kouichi!! - Lyserg se apartó de las manos de Hao para ir junto a Kimura.

Minamoto le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero Hao solo lo tomó de los hombros, haciéndole entender que ese no era el momento ni el lugar...

- ¿Están todos bien? - preguntó Takuya, los demás asistieron.

- ¿Seguro?

- Cállate, Horo Horo ¡ugh! - Ren se encogió de dolor.

- Ren... - el ainu lucía preocupado.

- No tenemos con qué curarlos - se lamentó Tomoki.

- ¡Asakura-kun!

- No te preocupes, Orimoto-san - Yoh aguantaba el dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo, pero en realidad, el más díficil de soportar era el de su orgullo - Por cierto... ¿en dónde está Anna?

- Es verdad, Kyouyama-san no está por ningún lado - dijo Junpei, a la vez que Tamao y Pirika empezaban a llamar a la itako.

- Tendré que buscarla - el Asakura menor trató de pararse, pero Izumi se lo impidió.

- ¡¡Estás herido!! Quédate ahí, yo iré a buscarla - dijo la rubia, con un gesto de regaño.

- Orimoto-san...

- ¡¡No te muevas!! - Izumi tomó aire para luego empezar a correr.

- No tiene caso, ella es muy terca - le dijo Bokomon al shaman de audífonos naranjas.

Yoh suspiró y se acercó a los demás.

- No se apuren, todo estará bien, cuidado, no se desesperen... - Takuya se veía totalmente diferente tratando de dirigir la situación.

Minamoto puso sus manos en los bolsillos, aguantando la rabia que le producía ver a Lyserg abrazando a su hermano.

- Kouichi... ¿qué ha pasado...? No entiendo nada....

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡KYAAA!!

Marco miraba como su nueva señora castigaba a la extraña criatura azul con uno de sus muchos poderes.

- Si lo has lastimado te mataré... - susurró ella, acercándose al caballero de la realeza, quien se sentía profundamente ofendido.

- No entiendo... - observó Rockmaimon - ¿Por qué si deseas tanto al guerrero de la oscuridad no te lo llevas y punto? Eres lo suficientemente poderosa, ¿no es así? - el digimon jugaba con una de sus rosas rojas.

Yoru lo observó con la mirada vacía.

- Es que ese no es el punto... - la chica se acomodó sus ropas y se dió la vuelta - Si hieren a Kouichi Kimura o al shaman de ojos verdes... se la verán conmigo. Vámonos, Marco.

- Sí... - Marco hizo una modesta inclinación, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

Cuando los dos se retiraron, Dunasmon maldijo a la muchacha tan atrevida.

- ¡¡¿Cómo se atreve?!! ¡Yo mismo la mataré!

- Basta, Dunasmon - el digimon guardó silencio al escuchar la voz apagada de su señor - Ustedes concentrense sólo en recolectar datos del Digimundo... Y cuando llegue el momento, yo mismo me encargaré de esa insolente.

- Sí, señor Lucemon - se inclinaron ante su señor.

Lucemon sonrió, confiado, aún en su estado semiinconsiente... descansando en su esfera... esperando el momento para actuar...

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini: WOO... Espera, estoy siendo demasiado buena ¬¬UU Es que es navidad ^^UU (empieza cantar _Minna no Christmas _otra vez) ^^UUUU ¡¡WADA KOUJI!! KAWAIII *O*

Lyserg: ¿A eso le llamas ser buena O_O'?

Kouichi: Yoru me besó oO'

Hao: Cállate ¬__¬'

Kouji: Te dije que no te metieras con mi hermano ¬¬

Kini: ¡OH! Una nueva aventura empieza XP Kouji y Hao de acuerdo, ¿qué pasará? O_O

Hao y Kouji: (se dirigen miradas de cómplices)

Kini: Y Anna está perdida e Izumi irá por ella XD ne, no se preocupen, no será un "Oh, Anna, sé buena conmigo, creo que amo a Yoh" "No te preocupes, linda Izumi, yo entiendo, seamos amigas" "Annita, amiga míaaa" (flores rosas y corazones) Guácala, odio que pase eso __

Kouichi: Bueno, por algo eres la sadoca no. 1 ñ_ñ

Kini: ¡Así es! Ahora, chicos, levanten la pancarta

(Levantan una pancarta gigantesca con la leyenda escrita en verde "TÚ PUEDES YUZU. SADOCA HASTA EL FIN")

Kini: No es mucho, pero cuentas con todo mi apoyo y, en lo que quieras te ayudaré, tenlo por seguro ^^ Veamos que pasa y ten... ¿Fe? XP

Kouji: No puedo esperar...

Hao: ... Para actuar...

Kouichi y Lyserg: o_o

Kini: Dudas sueltas XP Por cierto, sé que muchos no han visto mucho Frontier, pero, es sencillo. Dunasmon es el de color azul y Rockmaimon es el rosita que siempre trae de esas flores y que parece, parece... nu sé ñ_ñ' Lucemon es el digimon que parece un ángel pequeño... Según lo que entiendo de Frontier es que estos tipos roban los datos del Digimundo (provocando que éste desaparezca, por cierto) para despertar a Lucemon o... ¿me equivoco, Kanata? ñ_ñ'

Kouichi: Kanata.kun, asesor de Digimon Frontier de Kini-sensei.

Lyserg: Y Yuzu es la asesora de Shaman King de Kini-san ñ_ñ'

Kini: Ahora ya lo saben XP Yuzu pásame la dirección de tu nueva comunidad... yo tengo una XP a ver si luego se las paso... ¡Es de Lysichi! XD

Lyserg y Kouichi: ^///^

Hao y Kouji: Nos vengaremos ¬¬

Kini: ¡¡Hasta el próximo capi!! Espero ponerlo antes... o si no... ¡hasta el próximo año, mis amigos!

(Se van para tomar la limosina de Saori, mientras la canción de _Minna no Christmas_ se acaba poco a poco)


	18. Descubrimiento

(Telón que se abre, todos confundidos, ya que no ha pasado tanto tiempo)

Kini: ¡¡Konnichiwa!! ^__^

Kouji: ¡¡¿No te largabas ya?!! ¬¬

Kini: No molestes, que tú vas conmigo ¬___¬

Kouichi: ¡¡No me quiero separar de Lyserg!! T__T

Lyserg: Lo siento ñ_ñ'

Hao: Mhmmm... (pensando cosas no muy sanas con Lyserg implicado) ^¬^

Lyserg: ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? O__O

Kouichi: No te atrevas a tocarlo, Hao ¬¬

Hao: Mhmmmm... te diré que no tengo necesidad de tocarle para hacer cosas con él ^^

Kouichi: O__O

Lyserg: O__O

Kouji: Enfermo ¬¬

Hao: Calla, que esto te conviene n__n

Kini: Perdón por interrumpir sus intentos de orgía, chicos, pero tengo el tiempo contado y ya tengo que empezar (Kini está arreglando sus maletas)

Hao: ¡¡De acuerdo!! Reviews, vengan a mí, su amo... ¡el único y verdadero Shaman King! ¡¡Hao Asakura!!

Anna: (desde el público) ¡¡Cállate, estúpido!! (le lanza a Manta con su pañuelo rojo)

Hao: X___X (inconsiente)

Manta: X___X (inconsiente también)

Lyserg: Gracias, Kyouyama-san n_n'

Kini: o__o' Ha... Ha... Hao-sama...

Anna: (se sienta de nuevo) Ya no hagan comentarios estúpidos y sigan ya ¬___¬***

Todos: ¡¡Sí, Anna!! O__O

**_Kanata_**

Kini: ¡¡Sí!! *___* Digo... u___u' Qué torpe, ni modo, pero es culpa de Ángel ¬¬

Ángel: Yo tampoco he visto Digimon Frontier ^^

Kini: U__U'

Kouji: ¿Otra vez con su Sheena? ¡¡Estúpido Takuya!!

Kini: ¡¡Kouji está celosito!! XDDDD

Kouji: ¡¡Claro que no ¬////¬!!

Kouichi: Mi Otouto-chan está todo rojito n_n

Kouji: ¡¡Cállate!! ___

Kini: Lo siento, pero... Lex, tú te lo buscaste... ¡Mira que preferir a mi suegro antes que a mí! ¡¡Habrá Clark/Lex!! XDDDD Es cierto, Yoru es lo máximo, arriba las mujeres XPPP

Kouji: Loca ¬¬

Lyserg: .__.'

Kini: ¡¡TE EXTRAÑARÉ!! T___T Pero, no te preocupes, trataré de escribirte, tú sigue con tus fics XP ¡¡Escribes muy bien!! Ya quiero saber qué pasa en todos XD ¡¡Bye!! Te quiero, Kanata T.T, a ti y a tu hermana (Kini los abraza posesivamente) ¡¡No se vayan!!

Kouichi: Pensé que tú te ibas ñ_ñ'

Kini: Cierto .__. ¡¡Bueno!! Ánimo, que ya los veré otra vez, bye n__n ¡¡Felices fiestas!!

**_Annika-Asakura_**

Kouichi: Te dije, nuevo admirador ^^

Kini: Presumido ¬__¬

Lyserg: ñ_ñ'

Kini: ¡Oh! ¡¡Anna!! ^^' Ella... estará bien XP No hay problema por contestar tu review, para eso estoy n_n Además, estoy agradecida porque me sigas dejando reviews, son muy importantes para mí n__n Felices fiestas, nos vemos el próximo año ñ_ñ

**_pau..._**

Kouichi: ¡Gracias por dejar tu primer review! Estamos felices de que te haya gustado tanto la historia ^^ ¡Y que te gustemos como pareja! ^o^-

Lyserg: (reverencia) Gracias n_n-

Kini: ¡¡Felices Navidades a ti también!! ¡¡Nos leemos el próximo año!! ¡¡Que te lo pases bien!! Gracias por el review n__n-

**_Saori_**

Todos (excepto Hao, quien aún está tirado en el piso): ¡¡Felicidades por tu graduación!!

Hao: (despierta) ¿Suit de lujo para mí? *¬* ¡¡Guapa Saori!! Tú si me aprecias, no como estos ¬¬

Kini: ¡¡Yo sí te aprecio, Hao-sama!! (se cuelga de Hao) ¡¡Kawai!! *___*

Kouichi y Lyserg: .////.

Kouichi: Al menos pasaremos noche buena n__n-

Kouji: ¬///¬ Pervertido

Takuya: (desde el público) ¿Yo iré con Kouji? *///*

Kouji: O///O

Kini: Mansión para nosotros, wiii!! Gracias, Saori, qué regalo más kawaii!! ¡¡Nos haremos adicitivos a ti, mujer!! Gracias por todo y ¡¡Mueran de envidía!! Mansión, mansión XDDD

Kouichi: Ya se le subió a mi sensei ñ_ñ'

Hao: Gracias, guapa (sorisa sexy) Felices Navidades para ti también, espero que te la pases de lujo, aunque, claro, si estás conmigo, ¿cuándo no?

Kini: ¡¡Mansión!! ¡¡Mansión!! XDDD

**_Nakuru Tsukishiro_**

Kouichi .... ._.

Kini: Lo siento, pero ya actualicé XP A ver si ya te recuperaste ñ__ñ' Feliz Navidad XDDD Ahora está más cerca, ¿ne? ^^UUU ¡¡Gracias por el review!!

Lyserg: Espero que nos sigas ñ__ñ Esto se pone cada vez más... -__-

**_La Llama_**

Kini: ¡¡YUZU!! (la abraza) ¡¡Te extrañaré!! Compañera de torturas y situaciones sádicas T__T

Lyserg: ¿Hao...?

Hao: ¿... /Lyserg? *¬*

Kouichi: ¿Qué cosas? O///O... ¿cosas en público? -////-

Lyserg: .////.

Kini: ¡¡Qué bien que te gusta!! Porque habrá más dolor, sufrimiento, sangre y cosas paranoicas que no entiendo XP

Kouji: Bueno es que Hao y yo...

Hao: Nos unimos para el bien común ^___^

Kini: Yoru... no soy yo... ._. ...

(Vídeo con Yoru riéndose como loca)

Yoru: ¡¡HUMANOS INÚTILES!! ACABARÉ CON USTEDES!!! MWA JA JA JA JA JA JA

(Fin del vídeo)

Todos: (gota de sudor)

Kini: Kanata y yo te queremos mucho, por eso te animamos, ya vez, hasta Marco lo hizo ^^'

Marco: ¬¬

Kini: Espero que disfrutes tu regalo... (XDDD) ¡¡Viva el rosa!! El color más satánico que hay Diviértanse por mí, chicos, que yo los estaré extrañando mucho T__T ¡¡Gracias por seguir mi tonto fic y por estar en mi comunidad loca!! XDDD GRACIAS!!!

**_Minako-chan_**

Kouichi: ¿Fuuma...? ¿CLAMP? ._.??

Kini: ¡¡Oh!! Yo tengo un tomo y sé de qué se trata la historia, pero... no me la sé toda... ¿entonces hice un Kouichi-Fuuma? XDDDD

Kouji: Loca ¬¬

Kini: ^^UUU Qué bien que te gustó el kiss de Yoru y Kouichi ^^

Lyserg: A mí no me gustó ¬¬

Kini: Como sea u.ú ... Todas las parejas que dices... eh... saldrán, no te preocupes ^^U Perdón por cortar la respuesta a tu review pero ya me están hablando para irme (si, aunque no lo parezca O__O) ¡¡Gracias por el review!! Te contestaré después, ok ñ__ñ

Todos: ¡¡GRACIAS!!

**_Saku Langley_**

Kini: Igual, perdón por cortar tu review, pero, tengo mucha prisa (con un pie más allá que acá..) sólo puedo decirte que muchas gracias por lo que dices de mí, no sé mucho de novelas, pero hago todo lo posible para escribir enredos amorosos lo mejor que puedo n__n Te contestaré el review por mail cuando pueda, ¿ok? ^^ GRACIAS eternas por tus comentarios hacia mí n__n

Kouji: ¿Nos vamos?

Kini: Lean el fic ñ_ñ'

Kouichi: ¡¡Extrañaré la fama!!

Lyserg: Te extrañaré...

Kouichi: ¡¡Lyserg!! (lo abraza)

Kini: Gracias a todos, adiós... Kanata... Yuzu... se los encargo... ^__^

Atte: Kini-chan

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei**, no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**17- Descubrimiento**

- Torpe Kyouyama... - Izumi apartaba las ramas que se interponían en su camino.

Estaba cansada con el asunto, pero a la vez tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza. Jamás se imaginó que se vería envuelta en ese tipo de cosas cuando llegó al Digimundo. No son sólo peleas... también era cuestión de... Otra cosa.

- ¿Hum? - Orimoto vió varios Gazimon pasar frente a ella, cobijándose pronto en uno de los árboles más grandes. La chica sonrió con tristeza. Ella también moría de frío, pero pensaba más en Kouichi, en lo que acababa de ver... ¿quién era en realidad Yoru? O, más desconcertante aún... ¿quién era en realidad Kouichi?

Se detuvo al escuchar una voz conocida.

- Apártense, tontos - era la voz de Anna, Izumi se acercó para ver.

- Vamos, señorita, qué linda es usted... - eran varios Nunemon los que rodeaban a la enfadada itako.

- Ah, ja, ja, ja les agradas, Kyouyama.

Anna sólo le dirigió una mirada fría a Izumi.

- ¿A qué veniste, Orimoto?

- Oh, vine a buscarte, Kyouyama... te apartaste del grupo así nada más.

- Es que son infantiles - la shaman dió un resoplido, cosa que a la de ojos verdes no le gustó para nada.

- ¡¡Perdónanos por ser unos niños aún!! - gritó la elegida - ¿Será porque aún lo somos? No lo sé... ¡Tú también pareces una niña!

Anna le dirigió una mirada indefinida a la chica, estaba... furiosa, eso era. Cansada de que la impertinente elegida tratara de acercarse a ella de esa manera, como si ella, la prometida de Yoh Asakura, pudiera equivocarse en juzgar a la gente.

- No me molestes, Orimoto.

- ¡Disculpa, señorita madurez! Yo sólo vine porque Asakura-kun estaba preocupado - Izumi dió un golpe en el piso con el pie - Pero mejor me voy - se alejó, dejando a Anna con los Numemon.

La itako solamente observaba a los digimons verdes peleando por estar más cerca de ella.

- Yoh... - susurró la shaman, aunque sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su rostro. 

Luego se dió la vuelta, un poco indecisa...

- ¡Espera! Ya voy...

Izumi se volvió. Anna la llamaba, sonrió un poco. La itako sólo mostró una mueca que pretendía ser un gesto amable.

- Vamos entonces... ¡¡AH!! ¡¡Cuidado!!

- ¿Qué? - la chica de ojos negros miró hacia arriba, pero sólo pudo sentir como Izumi la empujaba lejos antes de que algo gigantesco pasara volando justo arriba de ella.

Orimoto subió la mirada. Le dolía un poco el tobillo, pero al menos había salvado a la prometida de Asakura.

- Un Flymon... ¡No importa! ¡Digi-spirit....!

Anna observó la transformación de la chica. Le maravillaba, pero jamás lo admitiría...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡No podemos movernos hasta que llegue Izumi! - reclamó Junpei.

- ¡No es mi culpa que la tonta se halla ido así como si nada! - contestó Takuya, visiblemente irritado.

- Lo siento... es mi responsabilidad - dijo Yoh, cabizbajo - Si no hubiera sido por mí, Orimoto-san no se hubiera arriesgado de esa manera.

- No digas eso, ella es así - suspiró el líder de los elegidos.

- Me gustaría tener algo mejor con qué curarte - Lyserg había tomado un trozo de tela a modo de venda para uno de los brazos de Yoh, que tenía una herida algo profunda - Espero que funcione, Yoh.

- No te preocupes, Lyserg, lo hiciste muy bien - sonrió el castaño.

Hao miraba la escena... con algunas dudas en la cabeza, pero a Kouichi no parecía importarle en lo absoluto.

- Pero Takuya tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos aquí, mejor sería ir a buscar a Izumi y a Kyouyama-san - propuso Kimura.

- Oh, claro, pero tú no irás - le respondió el elegido castaño.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Esa bruja está muy interesada en ti y no podemos arriesgarnos - Kouji se adelantó a las explicaciones que Kanbara consideraba inecesarias.

- ¿En... mí?

Lyserg observó a Kouichi con mucha tristeza. Aún sentía aquello tan desagradable que recorrió su cuerpo al ver a la misteriosa Yoru besando a Kouichi. No quería experimentar eso de nuevo.

Por otro lado, Kouichi estaba más bien confundido. En realidad no recordaba mucho, excepto por estar peleando contra dos digimons bastante poderosos.

- Cuando esa chica se te acerca... pierdes la memoria al instante - señaló Horo Horo.

- Argh ¡cuídado! - se quejó Ren, al ver que el ainu no prestaba atención a la curación que estaba realizando.

- Perdón, señorito... ay, qué quejoso eres, Ren.

Tao le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, Horo Horo rió nervioso y se calló la boca, esperando a que Ren se le pasara el asunto y, pues... pasar una noche "a gusto".

- Pero Horo Horo tiene razón - corroboró Yoh - Te portas muy diferente cuando Yoru está cerca de ti.

Sin darse cuenta, el shaman japonés había tomado la capa de Lyserg con mucha fuerza, pero sólo el inglés pareció notarlo, pues bajó la mirada con tristeza.

- Humm... lo siento, Asakura-san... - Kouichi se dió la vuelta y se alejó del grupo.

Lyserg iba a ponerse de pie, pero Yoh lo sostuvo con más fuerza. Señaló con la cabeza a Minamoto, quien iba tras Kouichi. De nuevo, una tristeza y el sentimiento de abandono lo cubrían... ¿por qué? ¡Sólo eran unos cuantos segundos de separación! ¿No era raro eso? ¿Que lo necesitara de esa manera?

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Una esfera de cristal que reflejaba a un rostro infantil lleno de angustia. Un niño de ojos verdes que escuchaba hablar a otro de cabello castaño corto y ojos negros, pero que no contestaba nunca, sólo asistía o negaba cada vez que le hacían una pregunta.

Acercó sus manos hasta el vidrio esférico y acarició aquel rostro, casi sintiendo como si en realidad pudiera tocar la suave piel del pequeño de cabellos verdes.

- ¿Extrañas el contacto, no es así?

Marco se inclinó hacia atrás, pero no se levantó del lugar en el que se encontraba sentado. Yoru solamente sonreía, pasando sus manos también por la esfera que ella misma le había regalado a su seguidor.

- Si te concentras bien, puedes sentirlo...

- No es igual... - murmuró Marco.

- Oh... eres exigente - rió Yoru, acariciando sus propios labios - Aún no entiendo por qué deseas tanto a alguien tan lento como Lyserg Diethel.

- Lento...

- Además, él no te corresponde... ¿eso es más frustrante, no crees?

El ex X-Laws apretó los puños.

- ¡Haré que me corresponda! - Marco golpeó con fuerza la esfera de cristal, aunque Yoru solamente seguía sonriendo. El hombre observó su mano ensangrentada y trató de calmarse. Estar con aquella misteriosa chica le hacía desesperar, sobre todo con las frases tan acertadas que siempre decía.

El rubio se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, estaba harto de esperar a que llegara el momento indicado.

- Él le corresponde sólo a quien se ha ganado su corazón - le susurró Yoru al oído, ahora que lo tenía a su total alcance - ... Y así es como debe ser... Tranquilo, Marco, ya tendrás tu oportunidad...

Marco cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero aún escuchaba las palabras de Yoru, la voz de ella... la voz que lo obligaba a pensar... a odiar más a Kouichi Kimura.

Yoru se detuvo en seco. Miró hacia arriba...

- El dolor debe comenzar... Sacrificio...

El adulto tenía sus ojos en blanco. Dolor.... Sacrificio... Se había metido en algo de lo que difícilmente saldría con bien...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Lyserg...

- Yoh, ya basta - el inglés le dió la espalda.

- Me preocupa que...

- No digas más, por favor - se tapó el rostro con las manos.

- Pero Lyserg, no es seguro... Ya has visto como se pone Kimura-kun cuando... - al fin el Asakura guardó silencio al escuchar unos sollozos apagados de su amigo.

Diethel cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin descubrir su cara. Dolía... dolía tanto. Finalmente empezó a hablar, con la voz temblorosa...

- No... Yoh... no lo conoces... además yo...

- Tú le amas... - Yoh sonrió con tristeza.

Lyserg se mantuvo quieto unos instantes y luego asistió con suavidad... ¿Cuántas veces le harían la misma pregunta? ¿Por qué cada vez... dudaba más...? Asakura se inclinó sobre él y lo abrazó dulcemente. Lo puso de pie, aún abrazándolo. No le gustaba que sufriese de esa manera, le partía el corazón. "_Dispuesto a sacrificarse por la persona que amas_..." Lo estrechó más fuerte. Diethel se aferró a Yoh... otra vez.

- Ah... Asakura-kun.

Ambos se separaron de inmediato al escuchar la voz del líder de los elegidos. Takuya se quedó inmóvil. Oh, no, parecía que ya había vivido esa escena antes (Y aquí es cuando Ren y Horo Horo estornudan y Pirika los observa, confundida).

- ¿Sí, Kanbara-kun? 

- Este... es que vamos a ponernos de acuerdo para enviar a alguien que busque a Izumi y a Kyouyama-san.

- Ah, entonces voy - el shaman castaño dió unos cuantos pasos adelante - ¿Vienes, Lyserg?

- Prefiero quedarme aquí un momento a solas, si no les parece mal.

- Bueno... yo... - observó los ojos verdes y luego asistió despacio. No estaba muy convencido, pero parecía que Lyserg necesitaba estar solo.

- Vamos, Asakura-kun - Takuya se sentía como un estorbo en esos momentos.

Yoh le dirigió una última mirada a Lyserg antes de partir al lado de Kanbara. Ambos líderes se alejaron bastante preocupados, aunque cada uno por diferente razón.

Ahora que nadie podía verlo... el inglés sonrió con tristeza, pero luego cambió su gesto a uno de dolor. Ahogó un pequeño grito y se llevó las manos al estómago.

Le dolía. Nunca había sentido algo así... La sensación de quemarse por dentro.

Se apoyó en uno de los árboles, aún tocándose el vientre, respirando dolorosamente. Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse para averiguar qué estaba pasando, si acaso alguien le estaba provocando eso y estaba cerca de él, pero no podía mantener su mente alerta con todo el dolor que sentía.

Sus piernas temblaban, ya no podían sostenerlo más en pie. Abrió los ojos al instante al sentir aquel dolor punzante que cada vez aumentaba más... Tosió. Tosió más y más, hasta casi lastimarse. Se tapó la boca, tratando de evitarlo, pero solamente empeoraba. No entendía, estaba muy confundido... ¿a qué venía esto? ¿Algún ataque de esas criaturas llamadas digimons?

Su tos parecía tranquilizarse. Separó su mano y la observó... cortó un gemido de asombro... Sangre... su mano estaba manchada de su propia sangre. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en las razones por más tiempo. Empezó a toser de nuevo... la vista se le nublaba... Negro.

- ... ¡Lyserg...!

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Te he dicho que no hagas eso...

Kouichi volvió la mirada. Kouji estaba ahí, un poco alejado, viéndolo acusadoramente.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Aléjarte de nosotros...

- Ah... - la vista de Kouichi de nuevo se perdió en la corteza del árbol que tenía enfrente.

- Kouichi.... - Minamoto se le acercó por detrás y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda del otro - Me preocupas... todo el asunto de ese Diethel te ha puesto mal, yo lo sé.

- ¿De verdad me porto diferente cuando esa tal Yoru está cerca mío? - Kouji se separó de su gemelo, sorprendido.

- No dejes que lo que haya dicho Asakura te afecte - dijo el de cabello largo, sin poder tranquilizarse.

- Es que no sé... - el cabello oscuro de Kimura le tapó gran parte del rostro al tocar el árbol con su frente - ... no sé qué está pasando... estoy muy confundido. No quiero que Lyserg salga lastimado...

- ¿Entonces Diethel es lo único que te preocupa...? - Kouichi se separó del árbol, para voltear hacia su hermano.

- Kouji... - susurró el de cabello corto, con gran tristeza en su voz.

- ¿Cómo no sabes que esto es por culpa de él? La bruja también parecía interesada... ¿qué tal si es él? ¿qué tal si es a él quien ella necesita y te están usando los dos? ¿¡No te has puesto a pensar!? ¡¡Siempre crees que todo lo malo que pasa es tu responsabilidad!! ¡Olvídate del pasado de una vez, Kouichi!

Kouichi abrió los ojos, soprendido, tanto que perdió el equilibrio y quedó de espaldas al árbol, apoyándose en él para no caerse. Kouji se acercó a él y lo tomó de la cintura para ayudarlo, pero sin darse cuenta se quedó en la misma posición.

Estaban tan cerca ahora, Minamoto podía sentir la respiración algo agitada de su hermano en su rostro. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Kouji se sonrojó notoriamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Ver los labios de su gemelo temblando de esa manera le recordaba a la vez que los tuvo sobre los suyos.

- ¿Sabes...? El primer beso que tuve fue contigo, Kouichi - le susurró Minamoto.

Kimura parpadeó un par de veces y al ver el sonrojo de su hermano él también se ruborizó un poco. Desvió la mirada, tratando de evitar los ojos que se parecían tanto a los de él.

- Kouji... yo...

- Lo sé... de seguro tu primer beso fue con ese maldito de Diethel, no me lo tienes que decir - la mirada de Kouji cambió radicamente, pero seguía sosteniendo a su hermano.

- Te equivocas... Lyserg no me dió mi primer beso.

- ¿Entonces...? - Kouji guardó silencio. Pudo percibir como los ojos de su hermano se llenaban de pequeñas lágrimas, por eso Kouichi desviaba más su mirada, pero ya era imposible ocultar más que estaba llorando, Minamoto lo había notado perfectamente... - ¿Qué tienes, Kouichi...?

- Na... nada... - se limpió la cara con fuerza, para luego mostrar una sonrisa - ¿No querías que fuera contigo, Kouji?

- Te sigues portando raro... ¿Me tienes muy poca confianza, cierto?

Kouichi sólo seguía sonriendo, aún y cuando había empezado a llorar de nuevo.

- Kouji, no me preguntes sobre esto, por favor... - los ojos cerrados, esa mueca de sonrisa todavía. Minamoto estaba preocupado.

- ¿Pero qué tiene de malo?

- Nada... sólo no quiero hablar de eso... - abrió sus ojos azules para que el de cabello largo pudiera verlos.

- Humm... está bien... - Kouji acarició el rostro de su hermano con ternura, esperando que con eso lograría que se tranquilizara un poco - No tengas miedo, yo... te... - ahora fue Minamoto quien apartó la mirada.

- Yo también te quiero... - suspiró Kimura, más relajado.

Kouji se sonrojó levemente. Abrazó a su gemelo. Lo quería... lo quería demasiado, por eso tenía miedo de que Kouichi no saliera bien librado de la relación que había escogido. Casi no sabían nada acerca de Lyserg Diethel y además.... además... Lo aceptaba. Era demasiado celoso como para aceptar que su hermano se estaba fijando en alguien más.

- Regresemos... - murmuró el de cabello largo. El otro asistió, pero no se movieron...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Yoh se veía más bien nervioso, Takuya no dejaba de observarlo. Ese shaman de ojos negros tan amable lo desconcertaba.

- Lo siento....

- ¿Eh? - Asakura se volvió hacia su acompañante.

- Creo que interrumpí algo con Lyserg-kun y contigo.

El shaman soltó una risita.

- No, para nada, Lyserg y yo somos buenos amigos, es todo... Además, me sorprende mucho que lo llames por su nombre, Kanbara-kun.

- Es que... - Takuya suspiró y sonrió - Lyserg-kun me inspira mucha confianza y no sé por qué. Quiero que esté con Kouichi, siento que ambos serán felices si están juntos. Kouichi es un buen chico, de verdad, Asakura-kun.

- Confío en Kimura-kun, Kan... oye...

- ¿Sí?

- Ya que ambos dirigimos nuestros grupos sería bueno que confiaramos más en nosotros para bienestar común.

- ¿Hablas de que te llame... "Yoh-kun"...? - Kanbara parpadeó, algo desorientado.

- Sí, me gusta más que "Asakura-kun" - de nuevo volvió a reír.

- ¡Entonces de acuerdo, Yoh-kun! - Takuya levantó sus brazos, más alegre y aliviado.

- Que así sea, Takuya-kun - Yoh extendió su mano y el otro la tomó, felizmente.

- Qué bien que se lleven mejor.

Los dos castaños voltearon hacia la voz.

- A-A-Annita... - tartamudeó Yoh.

- ¿Izumi? - Takuya no se lo podía creer.

En efecto, la elegida se apoyaba en la otra chica para caminar, ya que tenía el tobillo lastimado. Anna solamente miraba al vacío, ayudando a Orimoto para que conservara el equilibrio. Los dos chicos al fin reaccionaron y fueron a ayudarlas. Takuya ayudó a Izumi para que Anna pudiera descansar del peso. La itako se estiró levemente y se tocó el hombro.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Asakura, algo asustado.

- Nada, nos atacó un Flymon, es todo - sonrió la elegida.

- ¿Un Flymon? Pero esos digimons son débiles, Izumi... - le dijo Takuya, recibiendo un golpe como respuesta por parte de la chica que se apoyaba en él - ¡¡Ayyy!! ¡¡Oyee!!

- ¡Eso es por estúpido, Kanbara! No me... arghh... ¡¡¿qué importa?!! Ayúdame a sentarme.

- ¿Segura que estás bien, Annita? - preguntó el shaman, Anna le dió un ligero golpe también.

- Que estoy bien y ya no nos pregunten nada - Anna ha hablado y todos en silencio.

- Hummm... ¿podrían avisarle a los demás...? Es que, parece que encontramos algo... - dijo Izumi, cuando Takuya al fin la sentó en el borde de un árbol.

- ¿Algo?

- Así es - Anna extendió un pedazo de algo que parecía ser un pergamino.

- ¿No será un conjuro como los que haces, Annita?

- Si lo supiera ya te lo hubiera dicho, Yoh - le contestó la shaman rubia, cortante.

- Parece que está en el idioma de los digimons... creo que Bokomon podrá leerlo - señaló la de ojos verdes.

- Entonces iré por Bokomon - respondió Takuya, antes de empezar a correr.

- Tiene mucha energía Takuya-kun - sonrió Yoh, divertido, aunque luego guardó silencio ante la mirada fría de Anna.

Al poco tiempo, Takuya regresó acompañado por los demás.

- ¿¡Qué sucede!? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? - preguntó Bokomon, realmente cansado - ¿En dónde está Patamon?

- No sabemos... Pero, vamos...

- Lee - Anna le extendió el pergamino al digimon sin importale en lo más mínimo la cortesía. Apenas Bokomon iba a reclamar cuando vió a Yoh haciendo señas con las manos que le indicaban que recibiría una muerte dolorosa si se oponía a los deseos de su prometida.

- Bien... - Bokomon tomó el pedazo de pergamino con varias gotitas de sudor en la cabeza - Veamos... mhmmm...

Todos guardaron silencio, esperando que el digimon les diera la explicación.

- Mhmmm... mhmmm... No le entiendo....

Caída.

- ¿¡Cómo que no le entiendes!? ¡¡Esfuérzate!! - le gritó Anna, con fuego en los ojos, asustando a todos los presentes.

- Eh... bueno, es que sí sé lo que dice, pero... es confuso...

- Sólo suéltalo - reclamó Horo Horo, impaciente.

- Mhmm... _La sangré será... derramada... la oscuridad acabará con la luz... con la muerte no terminará... sacrificio..._

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio. Bokomon estaba temblando. No se imaginaba que esas palabras causaran tantos escalofríos, aún y cuando eran retazos de alguna frase más grande y tal vez, mucho más atemorizante que eso...

- Pero... ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros ese pedazo de papel? - preguntó Ren - Tal vez es alguien divirtiéndose escribiendo cosas tontas que pretenden ser poesía gótica.

- ¡Ren tiene razón! - dijo Pirika, aunque temblando de miedo.

- ¡¡No te burles!! - gritó Bokomon, para luego aclararse la garganta - Debemos de tomar todo en serio, no por nada ustedes también están aquí.

- En... ¿en dónde está el joven Kouji...? - preguntó Tamao, tímidamente.

- Es cierto, Hao tampoco está por ningún lado... - dijo Yoh, buscando con la mirada.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Un pequeño arroyo se teñía un poco de rojo, pero por suerte la corriente se llevaba los pocos restos de sangre. Lyserg se lavó el rostro de nuevo, tratando de mantenerse despierto. Al menos el dolor punzante se había ido... levantó la vista, aún con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

- Menos mal que estaba ahí ¿ne, inglés?

Lyserg se volvió, pero no parecía muy contento. Hao Asakura bajó de la rama del árbol en la que se encontraba y se acercó al de ojos verdes.

- Déjame ayudarte... - Hao pasó su mano por la mejilla del otro chico para apartar unos mechones de su cabello que estaban mojados, pero Lyserg le apartó la mano bruscamente.

- Lárgate, no quiero estar cerca de ti.

- Oh... aún estás muy sensible... - sonrió el castaño - Mhmmm... sólo dime algo... ¿qué te pasó?

Diethel parpadeó. Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Sólo sabía que ya no quería volver a sentir aquello. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de tristeza y bajó la mirada, abrazándose a sí mismo. Hao lo miraba, sin saber qué decir. Aunque, se veía demasiado tierno así... E indefenso...

Se aproximó a él y lo sustuvo por los hombros y antes de que Lyserg pudiera maldecirlo lo besó profundamente. Delicioso, tal como lo recordaba, los labios de Lyserg era el manjar perfecto para él, se reía en sus adentros. Por su parte, Lyserg no se sentía muy cómodo... y pensar que hacía poco había besado a Kouichi... Eso lo hizo enfurecer, pero más que contra de Hao, ese enojo era contra sí mismo...

Lo que hizo... sencillo, tomó todas las fuerzas que tenía y le soltó un golpe a Hao en la mejilla izquierda.

- ¡Ouch! - Hao se separó al instante - ¿Por qué me pegaste?

- ¿¡Por qué crees!? ¡¡Te dije que no te me acercaras!! - le gritó el de ojos verdes, realmente enojado, pero aún así con un notorio sonrojo extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

- Huy, sólo fue un besito - dijo Hao, sobándose la parte herida de su rostro.

- ¡¡Nadie más puede besarme!!

- ¿Nadie? ¿Sólo tu querido Kouichi?

- ¡¡No digas su nombre, maldito!!

Lyserg estaba intranquilo, no le gustaba nada esa situación. Pero se sentía mal, estaba un poco mareado y la cabeza le dolía. Su equilibrio no era de lo mejor y se dió cuenta al intentar ponerse de pie, porque de inmediato estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de nuevo hasta que sintió unas manos en su cintura sosteniéndolo.

- ¡¡Suélta...!! - no pudo continuar, de nuevo lo estaba besando. Hao besaba... muy bien. Ahora abría su boca con la lengua y acariciaba sus labios con la misma. Un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral. Se aferró a los hombros de Hao para no caer, pero a éste sólo parecía importarle quedarse en los labios del dulce inglés.

La sangre se le subió al rostro, ahora de manera más notoria, Hao exploraba su boca, como queriendo reconocerla y reclamarla para él. El aire empezaba a faltarle al de ojos verdes, pero no se movía. No correspondía el beso, pero tampoco lo rechazaba.

Al fin, Asakura se separó para ver el rostro del inglés completamente rojo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, Hao sonrió ante tan espectáculo. Eso solamente lo incitaba a actuar más... Tanto lo deseaba en esos momentos. Además, lo tenía en sus brazos, a su merced. Lo empujó un poco hasta que quedara acostado en el césped. Lyserg abrió los ojos y le miró, entre enojado y asustado.

- ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? - reclamó el inglés al sentir a Hao sobre él.

- Quiero seguir con lo de la otra vez... pero ésta vez... pienso llegar hasta el final...

Ahora sí que tenía miedo. Trató de zafarse, pero, claro, Hao era mucho más fuerte que él y tomó las muñecas del chico inglés con las manos.

- ¡¡Déjame!!

- No tengas miedo... no te haré daño, mi Lyserg - sonrió el castaño, para luego inclinarse sobre él.

- ¡¡No!! Hao, por favor... - podía sentir cómo Hao le quitaba su capa y la aventaba lejos, a la vez que él mismo se deshacía de la propia - ¡¡¿Por qué haces esto?!!

- ¿No lo sabes? - el shaman de ojos negros tomó el rostro de Lyserg - Porque te deseo, por eso.

Se sonrojó de nuevo, pero esta vez más por el enojo... Qué descarado era ese maldito de Hao Asakura. El castaño prácticamente se sentó sobre Lyserg, cuidando de no lastimarlo. Aunque no lo pareciera, Hao no quería hacerle daño... sólo quería disfrutar y eso haría.

- Hao... bastardo infeliz... - ahora podía sentir la lengua de Hao en su cuello. Podía resistir... ¿por qué no lo hacía? Ahora mismo sentía asco... todo contra él mismo.

Hao sonrió, lo tenía bajo su poder de nuevo. Claro, obvio, sólo él le podía provocar esas sensaciones, por eso Lyserg lo dejaba seguir. Eso hacía sentirse a Hao muy importante, pues pensaba que Lyserg jamás encontraría ese sentimiento en brazos de otro.

Ahora le quitaba el cinturón, y Lyserg trató de evitarlo, pero Hao solamente lo besó de nuevo y se deshizo de la prenda rápidamente. Deslizó sus manos dentro de la camisa blanca. Diethel temblaba... se mordió los labios de nuevo... no quería demostrarle que le gustaba eso... porque no le gustaba, ¿cierto?

Ya no pudo evitarlo, pequeños gemidos se escaparon de su boca. Asakura sonrió, ahora era completamente suyo. Ya ni siquiera le importaba aquel frío que también le hacía temblar a él. Y con lo que harían, ya no sentiría más aquella heladez.

- Suéltame... Hao... no... ah... - trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero Hao insistía en besarlo, en lamerlo... Y, lo peor, lo disfutaba, quería que Hao siguiera, que llegara al final... ¿Por qué? Ahora lloraba, confundido... ¿De verdad Kouichi se merecía esto?

La segunda vez... dudaba más... Hao sólo le proporcionaba ese placer doloroso... Lo besó otra vez, más profundo, más salvaje, quería tener el cuerpo del inglés ahora... Le sacó la camisa, ahora besaba su pecho... Pero quería más de los labios del de ojos verdes, se unió de nuevo a ellos, pensando no separarse ya nunca más...

- Ah... Lyserg...

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de inmediato. Hao se separó levemente de él al escuchar aquella voz.

Ojos azules... ojos azules confundidos... que luchaban por no derramar lágrimas...

- Kouichi...

Hao levantó su mirada, otro chico lo observaba, y, aunque el shaman le sonrió con complicidad el otro no tenía palabras... se veía más bien asustado... y arrepentido...

- ¡Kouichi!

El chico no escuchó, sólo se dió la vuelta y comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo, pero con seguridad lejos de aquella escena...

- ¡¡Espera!! - Kouji trató de detenerlo también, pero fue inútil.

- Kouichi... - Lyserg ahora sí se sentía terriblemente mal... todo había sido su culpa.

- Vamos, no te preocupes, inglés... - Hao quiso inclinarse de nuevo sobre él.

- ¡¡Apártate!! - Lyserg le soltó un golpe en la cara lo más fuerte que pudo. Con eso logró zafarse y correr hacia donde había ido Kimura.

- Je... es muy delicado mi Lyserg.... - el shaman castaño se limpió un poco de sangre que había logrado sacarle el inglés con ese golpe - Salió tal como lo planeamos, Minamoto. No creo que tu hermano perdone a Lyserg tan fácilmente después de lo que vió.

Hao reía, pero Kouji no contestó, aún mirando el camino por el que se había ido su hermano. Se sentía... culpable... No había querido lastimarlo...

Pero lo hizo...

Un digimon pequeño de color naranja había observado todo desde las sombras... con preguntas en su mente algo infantil... Pero que había entendido muchas cosas a la perfección... Y tal vez, era mejor así...

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hao: Me gustó este capi ^___^

Kouichi: ...

Lyserg: ...

Kouji: ...

Kini: Wooo... creo que... ahora sí... ¡te pasaste, Hao-sama!

Hao: ¿Yo? (sonrisa sexy)

Kini: *¬* ¡¡Hao/Lyserg!!

Kouichi: ...

Lyserg: ...

Kouji: ... ¿con esto piensas despedir el año?

Kini: Así es, me voy de... ¡investigación! (trae sus maletas con montón de libretas de apuntes)

Kouji: ¿Investigación?

Kini: Así es, aprovecharé estos días libres para ver Digimon Frontier y Shaman King para saber más de los dos ^^

Hao: ¡¡Buena idea, guapa!! Verás más de mí n__n

Kini: (suspiro soñador) Siiiiíí... *__*

Kouji: ¬__¬' Loca

Lyserg: ...

Kouichi: ...

Kini: Ahora sí, nos vemos, disfruten lo que queda del año y les deseo lo mejor para el siguiente ^___^ ¡¡Despídanse!!

(Hao les sonríe a todas las presentes y suspiro general, Kouji solamente les mira vacíamente y suspiro general... Kouichi y Lyserg hacen una reverencia automática... y empiezan los murmullos acerca del futuro de la pareja protagonista)

Kini: ¡¡Bueno!! Bye bye, gracias por seguir leyendo mi sádico fic y... ¡los dejé con las ganas XDD! Qué cruel soy XP ¡¡Hasta la próxima!! (que puede tardar mucho)


	19. Confesión

(¿Qué no hay aplausos para esta intrépida reportera ¬¬'? Se abre el telón...)

Kini: ¡¡Konnichiwa!! Ahora mismo me encuentro escribiendo desde... el Windows 92 de mi madre ¬¬ (viento helado...) en un bloc de notas (doble viento helado)... me muero, no hay Internet, no hay cibers... y, sobre todo... ¡no más otakus! __ Su reportera favorita no sabe si soportará los meses que tiene que pasar viviendo en esta zona inhóspita del planeta...

Kouji: Que viene siendo la casa de tus padres, ¿ne? ¬¬'

Kini: Eh, sí ñ_ñ'

Kouichi: Tengo miedo -__-

Kini: No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré n_n

Kouichi: ¡¡Tengo miedo de ti!!

Kini: ¿Nani? o.o' ¿Por qué?

Lyserg: ...

Kouichi: ¡¡Mala!!

Hao: Qué sentidos son esos dos, no te preocupes, Kini-san, yo apoyo lo que pasó en el capítulo pasado ^^UUU

Kini: ¡___¡ ¡¡Gracias, Hao-sama!! (abraza a Hao) ¡¡Tú sí entiendes el arte!!

Hao: Mhmmm... yo lo decía por la lujuria, pero bueno n_nU

Lyserg: Enfermo ¬¬

Hao: Pero te estaba gustando, inglés, no me lo niegues n___n Es que soy muy bueno para esas cosas, soy el mejor ^_~

Lyserg: O///O ¡¡Tonto!! ¬///¬

Kouichi: ... Prefiero no hablar del tema... (se va a una esquina)

Lyserg: Kouichi, déjame explicarte... T__T

Kini: Ne, mi pequeña droga, ya tendrás tu oportunidad de dar explicaciones ^__^'

Lyserg: Eres capaz de todo, lo sé ¬¬ ... (se va a otra esquina)

Kini: Ups, creo que destruí la pareja que yo había creado o_o'

Hao: Pero queda Hao/Lyserg ^__^

Kini: Mhmmm... es cierto...

Kouji: Después de lo que pasó, no creo que Diethel quiera estar contigo Hao, a menos de que sea muy estúpido y que mi hermano no le importe en absoluto, que estoy seguro que no es así u_ú

Kini: O___O Ko... Kouji

Kouji: ¿Qué?

Kini: E... Estás... ha... hablando bien de... Lyserg...

Kouji: O___O' Eh... ¿de verdad? No me dí cuenta ñ_ñ' (se empieza a reír como histérico) Maldito inglés ¬____¬***

Hao: Hum, sospechoso...

Kini: Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer a Minako quien me ha dado un hermoso regalo de navidad *¬* ^___^ ¡¡ARIGATÔ!! Me encantó el regalo, es uno de los mejores que me han dado *___* ¿Qué? ¿Quieren saber qué es? No, mío ¬___¬ Ji, ji ñ__ñ No se preocupen, ya veremos qué le hacemos, tal vez hasta lo ponga en el grupo, quién sabe XP, de nuevo, gracias, Minako, ya puse a tu Malus a hacer mis deberes de la Uni (tortura ._.')... aún no empiezo con lo bueno *___*

Malus: (haciendo el repaso de Pentosas y Hexosas que Kini se propuso a hacer) T__T No entiendo esto...

Kini: Ya somos dos ^__^

Kouji: Ella lo llevó durante todo un semestre ¬__¬'

Hao: ^___^

Kini: Perdón por no poner mis agradecimientos en el capítulo pasado, pero... les juro que fue a la carrera, pregúntenles a Yuzu o a Kanata X__X De hecho, ¡¡ellos subieron el capi pasado!! Así que merecen un aplauso y mis más sinceras felicitaciones y gracias desde lo más profundo de mi insensible corazón n__n

Kouji: Insensible... tú eres la reina de este complot u.ú

Hao: Es cierto, sin ti no hubiera sido posible ^__^

 Kini: Vamos, chicos, no sean modestos ñ_ñ' ... ehmmm... ¡¡Reviews!! ¡¡Los extraño desde mi partida XD!! (lleva un día de reclusión) ¡¡Buuu!! No me lo recuerdes TT__TT

**_Kanata_**

Kouji: Bueno... estamos de vuelta... por un día, estamos de paso para subir este capítulo u__ú

Kini: Es cierto... pero para que todos entiendan este review, tienen que leerlo por ellos mismos o.o ... si es que entienden algo de nuestras locuras XDDD, he ahí un ejemplo de lo que hacen sus autores de historias "serias y llenas de sufrimiento" u_ú ... we are crazy XDDD!!!

Hao: Hummm... de todas maneras, habrá otras maneras de llegar al inglés ...

Kini: o.o' Esto.. Kanata-kun, mi ciber-hijito, te extraño mucho XP Prometo platicar después contigo más seguido... a ver si puedo .__.' Iba a subir un fic de Digimon pero murió TT__TT (leáse, se le borró del disquette, cochino disquette de mierda ¬¬) así que debo escribirlo de nuevo con ayuda de éste (señala a Kouji) u__u

Kouji: Tampoco yo estoy feliz, quiero que lo sepas u.ú

Kini: Como tengo el maldito tiempo contado... y no sé qué más decirte XP me despido de ti ñ_ñ-, sólo te agradezco todo y gracias por seguir poniendo reviews puntualmente en cada capítulo y por ayudarme con la comunidad. ¡¡Oh!! ¡¡Y gracias por el momento Lysichi en tu fic!! Me derrito TOT Fue hermoso T.T Takuya seguirá soportando vivir sin tele y Kouji seguirá soportándome a mí XP, así que todos tratarán de ser felices XD

Kouji: Ayy... adiós Takuya -___-'

(Se enciende un vídeo en el que se ve a Yoru muy linda sentada en una silla como si una reina se tratase, sosteniendo una copa de cristal entre sus dedos mientras toma pequeños sorbos y sonríe)

Yoru: Estoy bien, mi fiel sirviente, estoy muy bien.... ya llegará el tiempo en el que todo se sabrá... ja ja ja ja...

(Fin del vídeo)

Kini: O.O'

Kouji: A-Adiós... Takuya... -////-

Takuya: (desde el público, con Kanata) Pero yo estoy aquí XDD

Kouji: O////O ....

**_Saori_**

Kini: Que los deje juntos pero... ñ__ñ ... ahora la decisión es de Kouichi-kun, creo ._.'

Kouichi: ...

Lyserg: u_u ...

Hao: Con mucho gusto yo me quedaba contigo, guapa, pero... no descansaré hasta tener a Lyserg entre mis manos de nuevo ^___^

Kouji: ¡¡Pervertido!! __

Kini: Ehmmm... bueno, gracias por todo... feliz año nuevo XP espero que te hayas pasado una feliz navidad. Pues, cuando ya esté "en el msn" lo diré, creo que será cuando suba el siguiente capítulo (por cierto uno que me va a gustar mucho n_n'), por lo pronto, podrás descansar de mí un poco más XP

**_La Llama_**

Hao: ¡¡Sí!! Hao/Lyserg ^¬^

Anna: (desde el público) Yo jamás me llevaría bien con esta tonta ¬¬

Izumi: El sentimiento es mútuo, Kyouyama ¬¬

Yoh y Takuya: Tranquilas, chicas ñ__ñ'

Kini: ¡¡Gracias por subir mi fic!! XDDD ¿que si habrá más Lysichi? ¿Más Hao/Lyserg? Nu sé, ahora todo puede pasar XPP No mueras, Yuzu, volveré, espero que tú vuelvas ^___^  Qué bueno que te ha gustado "**Compro tu alma**" (otro fic mío XD, no apto para niños ni mentes sensibles ¬¬'), espero poder seguirle XD. ¡BYE!

**_Paulina-chan_**

Kouichi: (con voz fría, mirando hacia la pared) Solamente que yo jamás he tratado de violarlo, eso es todo...

Kini: Ehmmm ñ__ñ'

Kouichi: ... (cierra los ojos y se queda en total silencio de nuevo)

Kini: Digamos esto, yo soy fan de Lyserg, debo admitirlo, pero... así como violarlo YO no se me antoja mucho, no está muy apetecible que digamos u.ú

Lyserg: (voltea a verla) ¬¬ Pero sí escribes como me violan... ¿eh? u_ú

Kini: ¡Ah! Eso es diferente ^.^

Kouji: Lo que pasa es que eres un dejado Diethel, por eso todos te violan ¬__-

Lyserg: ... .__. (mira hacia la pared de nuevo y se pone en cuclillas) T.T

Kini: Lo hiciste llorar, malo ¬¬**

Kouji: No me importa u__ú

Hao: Es el momento perfecto para violarlo ^¬^ ¿Vienes, Kouji?

Kini: ¿¡¡O___O'!!?

Kouji: ¡¡Eres un verdadero enfermo!! /////

Kini: Ehmmm.... gracias por el review ñ__ñ' Hummm.... Pues, a mí también me sorprende como Saori regala tanto y con tanta imaginación o.o' pero sí que me ha hecho feliz ^¬^ Y a los chicos también, así que estoy contenta XDD Espero que nos sigas, ya veremos que ocurre con todo esto ^___^

****

**_anika-asakura_**

Izumi y Anna: ¡¡Que no nos llevamos mejor!! ¬¬***

Yoh y Takuya: ñ_ñ'

Kini: Sí, Hao es algo malo... pero es Kawai y yo lo perdono ^O^

Hao: ^___^

Kouji: Los dos son unos enfermos ¬¬

Kini: Aunque ahora falta ver si Kouichi perdona a Lyserg... o... cualquier cosa puede pasar, recuerden que soy cruel y mala y eso XDDD... ñ___ñ Gracias a ti por dejarme review otra vez... Yo lo que me pregunto es si podré ver a Kouichi-kun sonriendo de nuevo .__. ...

**_Nakuru Tsukishiro_**

Hao: Pues... ¿qué puedo decir? Soy irresistible ^___^U

Kouji: Eres presumido ¬¬

Hao: Te he notado algo molesto, Kouji ^_^

Kouji: Presumido ¬¬

Kini: Qué bien que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, en lo personal, a mí también me ha gustado mucho XD. Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa, ¿no crees? Pero es cierto, si Lyserg sigue dudando entonces su relación se va a ir a pique, después de todo, una relación de amor se basa en la confianza, ¿ne? u.ú

Público: (aplausos)

Kini: Gracias ^___^UUU

Kouji: Está usando de nuevo los aplausos grabados ¬¬' (desconecta la grabadora)

Kini: Buuuu T.T

Kouji: Bien, Nakuru, fan de mi hermano... te diré... con esta loca al mando todo puede ocurrir... pero sólo te puedes enterar siguiendo con esto u.ú ... mhmm... gracias por el review y tienes una enorme paciencia para soportarla a ella ¬____¬***

**_Minako-chan_**

Kini: Huh, review largo X3 ... hmmm... bueno... esto... Estoy "más o menos de regreso" X3 Ejem, yep, yo también estaba muy emocionada escribiendo el Hao/Lyserg *___* cuando me acordé de que estoy haciendo un lindo Kouichi/Lyserg ... además, conozco... un poco a Kouichi-kun y estoy "casi" segura que es de los que "huyen" de la escena... Pobre Kouichi-kun TT___TT

Hao: Lo hubiera invitado si me hubiera dado oportunidad ^___^

Kouji: ¡¡Qué asco!! ___

Hao: Mhm... coincido, Minako-chan... este niño llamado Kouji también le trae ganas al inglés, ¿cuándo no si es tan antojable X3?

Kouji: ¿¡Que yo qué!? O////O ¡¡¡¿De dónde han sacado eso?!!! ___

Hao: Es fácil... es más, creo que te ayudaré XP ... así también tú lo violarás, como decía Paulina-chan ^___^

Kouji: ¡¡Estás loco!! ¡¡Yo jamás violaría al inglés!! ___

Hao: Tan tierno como su hermano n__n

Kini: o.o'

Kouji: ¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! ////

Kini: Me gusta la idea de la sala de cine XP ... ¡Yo quiero! XDDD... pero... a lo otro... O___O'

Hao: ¡¡ENCANTADOR!! XDDD

Kouji: O/////O ¡¡Eso sí que es enfermo!! /////

Lyserg: (reacciona y voltea hacia Kouji y Hao) ¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO USARÉ ESO!! ////

Kini: Ehmmm... ñ__ñ' No se rechaza un regalo, Lyserg...

Hao: Vamos, que no te dé pena ^¬^

Kouji: (se tapa la cara) -/////-

Lyserg: ¡¡JAMÁS ___!! No usaré eso nunca, para nadie... ADEMÁS....

Kouichi: Además... no es soltero...

Todos: (en silencio) ... o.o ...

Kini: Ehmmm... esto... gracias, ya veremos qué pasa con eso, los mantendremos informados ñ__ñ' Gracias por el review, por el cine y por... por... este... ¿cómo decirle a eso? u.ú ... ¿desvestir a Lyserg? XDD ¡¡Kawai!! Ya veremos qué pasa con Malus... también... Bye, bye n__n

**_Jessica Kyoyama_**

Kouichi: (sonriendo, un poco más tranquilo) Gracias ... (se vuelve contra la pared de nuevo)

Lyserg: Ehmmm... gracias... ._. (confundido)

Kini: Thank you so much! XDDD He leído los fics de tu primo, pero ahora mismo no recuerdo ninguno... u.u... soy una olvidadiza.... .__.' ... Gracias por tus comentarios ^___^ Espero que sigas el fic como hasta ahora, bye bye ^___^

**_saku langley_**

Hao: El complot dió resultado XP

Kouji: u.ú

Kini: Sí... pobre Kouichi... (mira a Kouichi) Ehmmm... pero ya veremos qué ocurre con él... Esto, gracias por decir que soy la mejor escritora que conoces, pero la verdad me quedo atrás si me comparo con muchos que yo conozco XDD pero bueno, soy feliz con lo que hago y creo que eso es lo que cuenta n__n Pues... no he leído ningún fic tuyo, así que no puedo decir nada o.o ... Feliz año para ti también ^___^ Bye

**_Angichi_**

Hao: Primero tomen aire n__ñ'

Kini: Verás... esto... ¿cómo te explico esto...? ¿Cómo se lo explico AL MUNDO?

Público: (se mira extrañado entre sí) o.o'

Kini: Está bien... lo diré ¬¬' yo... yo... DETESTO A KOUJI MINAMOTO ____

Todos: ...

Kouji: ¬¬ Es obvio por la manera en que me tratas

Kini: Eres de lo peor, el peor elegido de Frontier, te odio, te detesto, hubieras muerto tú, quisiera ahora mismo que desaparecieras, te odié desde el primer momento en el que te ví ¬¬**

Kouji: Jo, jo, tampoco eres mi persona favorita en el mundo u_ú

Kini: Pero....

Kouji: o.o'

Kini: Cuando empecé a hacer este fic me dí cuenta de que... después de todo... no te odiaba tanto como pensaba n__nU Hasta me caes ligeramente bien... es decir... humm... tampoco es que me agrades tanto ¬¬*

Kouji: Igual, loca ¬¬**

Kini: Estúpido ¬¬**

Hao: Qué lindos ^o^

Kini: Bueno, Kouji, ahora nos llevamos mejor, en serio, Kouji no me cae bien, Angichi, no es porque me guste que Takuya e Izumi se vean tan Kawai juntos (aunque sí se vean) XD. Sí, existe gente que le cae mal Kouji, yo soy un ejemplo XP.... Perooo... aunque no lo crean... a Minamoto le irá mejor de lo que piensan u.u'

Kouji: A ver... ¿Izumi y yo...? .////.

Izumi: (desde el público) Kouji es algo... lindo, después de todo ñ_ñ' pero... Asakura-kun lo es más ^o^-

Yoh: ñ_ñ-

Anna: (golpea a Yoh) ¬¬**

Yoh: X___X

Kini: Pero para que me digas que "leí tu fic aunque a ti te guste el Takumi y tú leíste mi fic aunque el mío sea Kouzumi" quiere decir que en realidad leíste mi fic... creo que no leíste mi fanfic... pues que yo sepa... No se trata del todo de Kouji o de Takuya e Izumi (tal vez un poco XP) @___@ ¿o sí? Ejem, lectores... esto... Pensé que había estado escribiendo un Kouichi/Lyserg no un Kouji/alguien más... pero no sé, como he estado haciendo tantas revolturas ^O^ (y qué revolturas XDDD) No importa... gracias de todas maneras por el review n__n Y ya que Minako-chan dijo que Lyserg era "el soltero más codiciado" me hizo recordar algo XDD... Les platicaré una historia a todos ^___^UU

Kouji: Oh, Dios no O___O

Kini: Esta historia que ustedes leen es sólo una pequeña parte de toda la mezcla de cosas que pasan por mi mente. Sencillo, todo esto que ustedes creen tan confunso en realidad no es nada para la historia digamos "oficial" ^___^'

Hao: (revisando los apuntes de Kini) Eso sí que es revolturas ñ__ñ'

Kini: ¡Hai! En la historia "oficial" se mezclan más cosas que Digimon Frontier y Shaman King n__n, que incluyen no sólo animes, sino personajes de libros y personajes creados por mí ^o^

Personajes creados por Kini: (aplausos) ^O^

Kini: Además que es mucho más oscura... es un poco más "violenta", hay muertes XP... y no sólo personajes de Shaman King quieren violar a Lyserg n_n

Kei: (personaje creado por Kini, es mío, sólo mío XP) ¡¡A Ken-chan le gusta Lyserg XDDD!!

Ken: (De Digimon 02) O__O ¡¡Eso no es cierto!! ////

Daisuke: (Digimon 02) ¡¡KEN ICHIJOUJI!! ___

Lyserg: (reacciona de nuevo) ¡Sólo fue un café! ¡yo no tengo nada que ver con Ken-kun o.o!

Hao: Oh, le dice Ken-kun, interesante X3

Kouichi: (se pone en cuclillas, saca su diskman y se pone a escuchar _In the End_ de _Linkin Park_) ...

Kouji: Wow... golpe bajo...

Lyserg: No puede ser T.T

Kini: Y no olvidemos a otros...

Elyon: (otro creado por la autora) ¡¡Yo quiero violar a Lyserg!! Es cute, lo quiero para mí XD WA JA JA JA JA

Tobias: (mío, mío) Vio-lar? o.o ...

Fausto: (watashi XD) No es bueno que escuches esto u.u' (le tapa los oídos)

Kini: Porque, esa historia es más apocalíptica que esta, habla de demonios, ángeles, vampiros, fantasmas y cosas así ^___^ Habla del bien y del mal, de aventura y viajes alrededor del mundo y en otros planetas y dimensiones. Aquel que logre quedarse con lo que todos buscan encontrará la verdad y la esencia más poderosa del Universo para... para... Humm... creo que esta historia no es el fic que estoy contando aquí, ¿o sí ñ_ñ?

Kouji: Ne, no es y estás hablando demasiado... es hora de comenzar, ¿no crees?

Kini: Ehmmm... ¡sí! Disfruten la historia "sencilla" el pequeño crossover de Digimon Frontier/Shaman King que no sólo por eso es aburrida ... ¿verdad? ^___~  Arigato por leer, nos vemos el próximo año Bye Bye

Atte: Kini-chan

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei**, no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**18- Confesión**

Manta dejó caer la taza de té que sostenía. Mala señal, mala suerte... mal augurio...

- ¿Que Kimura qué?

- Así es - dijo Fausto, muy serio, a la vez que se recargaba sobre la mesa, entrecruzando sus dedos.

- ¡¡Pero eso no es posible!! - gritó Ryu.

- Los grandes espíritus debieron preveer esto - Silver también estaba algo confundido.

- No te ofendas, Silver, pero los grandes espíritus nunca nos dicen nada - le dijo Manta.

- Ren está allá... ¿qué podrá pasar ahora con esto...? - Jun Tao se tapó el rostro con las manos.

La pequeña Millie temblaba. No era cierto eso que le habían dicho... más no sabía por qué se ponía tan nerviosa al escuchar esas palabras que habían salido de la boca del shaman mayor.

- Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen...

Los demás shamanes guardaron silencio. Era la Doncella Jeanne, la líder de los ya desintegrados X-Laws, venía acompañada de Meene, su mano derecha ahora que Marco había desaparecido. 

- ... Ese chico... Kimura Kouichi... es alguien especial, por algo consiguió lastimar a Hao de esa manera - continuó la de ojos rojizos, quien se veía extrañamente tranquila.

- ¡¡Pero Lyserg está con él!! - Meene estaba más que alterada. Le preocupaba Lyserg, no podía evitarlo.

- No podemos adelantar conclusiones - dijo al fin el doctor - Lo que les dije fue sólo una teoría, no podemos asegurar nada.

- Vaya, hay reunión...

- ¡¡Shalona!! ¡¡Chicas!! - Millie corrió feliz hasta su equipo.

- Hola, Millie, pensaste que te abandonaríamos, ¿no? - sonrió Ellie.

- Pues corrieron cuando Hao se apareció - dijo la niña, provocando que las demás soltaran una risita nerviosa y cambiaran de tema.

- ¿Ya conocieron a un encapuchado misterioso? - señaló la líder de las Lillies Five.

- ¡¡Ya no tenemos espíritus acompañantes!! Y parece que eso les ha pasado a todos los shamanes, ¿no es horrible? ¡¡Debemos hacer algo!!

- Ah, eso... es noticia vieja - Ryu hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto, provocando la ira de las cuatro mujeres - Y Don Yoh ya se está encargando de eso, no se preocupen...

- Además, el "encapuchado misterioso"  en realidad es una chica - señaló Manta.

- ¡¿Una chica?! - el resto de las Lillies Five no se lo podía creer, ni siquiera Silver.

- Pues él repetía siempre la misma frase... ¿cómo era? "Lyserg Diethel sólo le pertenece a él..." O algo así...

- Es cierto... - corroboró Jeanne - Eso mismo me dijo a mí cuando nos atacó.

- ¿Qué creen que significa eso...? - el apache seguía confundido. No entendía qué tenía qué ver ese shaman de Inglaterra con todo esto.

Todos guardaron silencio... pensando...

- ¿Quién puede interesarse de esa manera en un niño como Lyserg Diethel? - murmuró Meene - Es muy joven, no creo que... - la rubia guardó silencio ante la mirada penetrante de su aún líder.

- ¿No hay manera de que podamos ir donde están? - preguntó Jeanne.

- La puerta se cerró - aclaró Manta - Ya nadie puede pasar... tal vez no puedan volver tampoco.

Silencio de nuevo... Fausto observaba su té enfriarse mientras seguía meditando todo este asunto... 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Recogió la capa verde para verla más de cerca. La levantó frente a sus ojos. Cálida... fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Qué estúpidez, no debía pensar en eso...

- ¿Qué ocurre Minamoto? Estás muy callado, parece como si no te hubiera gustado mi trabajo - rió Hao, acomodándose sus ropas.

- Cállate - fue lo único que atinó a decir, mientras alisaba la capa de Lyserg con sus manos.

- Pareces muy interesado en esa cosa - sonrió el castaño, pícaramente.

- Vendrá a recogerla de todas maneras - soltó Minamoto, sécamente. Quería que Hao se callara de una vez, ya no quería pensar más en lo que había pasado.

El shaman lo observó perspícaz... había algo más en todo esto.

- ¿Te arrepientes, ne?

- No quiero que mi hermano sufra... - susurró Kouji.

- Sabías que sufriría.

- ¡¡Ya sé!! No tienes por qué decírmelo - le gritó.

Hao al fin guardó silencio. Jamás pensó que llegaría ese momento y, descubrió con sorpresa que... se parecía mucho más a Kouji Minamoto de lo que pensaba.

- Vamos con los demás... deben estar preocupados... - dijo el shaman, después de la larga ausencia de sonido. Kouji no dijo nada, sólo asistió despacio, al tiempo que recogía también el cinturón y la camisa de Diethel y los contemplaba...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Estúpido... Imbécil... Idiota... Merecía lo peor. Ahora mismo era mejor que muriera antes que verlo llorar de nuevo. Dos veces... ambas por su culpa. Se sentía como la peor basura del mundo. Y lo era, por haber permitido que todo esto pasara y que... lo lastimara a él, la única persona que lo había tratado con respeto en mucho tiempo.

Sonaría estúpido ahora que sintió temor de él, que creyó en el sueño que tuvo la noche pasada, que en realidad pensó que él lo lastimaría, siendo que fue él quien acabó lastimado. Y eso era aún peor, le había roto el corazón... Dios, no quería pensar más, sólo deseaba encontrarlo... ¿Para qué? ¿Para tartamudear excusas tontas? No había una razón y él lo sabía bien... no tenía perdón.

Sollozos débiles... Se detuvo... Era el momento... Ahora...

Ahí estaba Kouichi Kimura, sentado en un tronco, con las manos tapando su rostro. Lyserg no se atrevía a acercarse a él. Tenía miedo, no sabía exactamente qué decirle... No podía decirle que realmente había deseado que Hao lo siguiera usando... que lo siguiera tocando... besando. Sacudió la cabeza. Se sentía peor ahora. No tenía valor para enfrentar a esa persona que...

Se dió la vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse, cuando escuchó la voz que conocía tan bien.

- ... De verdad pensé que podrías llegar a amarme...

Se quedó congelado... esas palabras, las conocía... No se movió ni un centímetro.

- ... Ven... - dijo el japonés, cabizbajo, sin voltear a verlo.

Lyserg obedeció, inseguro. Tomó asiento, un poco alejado, no se atrevía a mirarlo, pero tenía que empezar a hablar ahora.

- Kouichi yo...

- Shh... - Diethel no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al sentir los dedos de Kimura sobre sus labios - No digas nada, por favor.

Kouichi se quitó la camisa verde de manga corta que llevaba y cubrió a Lyserg con ella. El inglés se sonjoró más notoriamente, pues había venido corriendo sin camisa todo este tiempo. Y ahora Kimura le ofrecía una de sus prendas. Aún así, el japonés no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro, sólo acomodó bien la camisa sobre los hombros para que sirviera al menos para cubrir el cuerpo del otro. Luego se separó otra vez, sin mirarlo nunca, sin dirigirle siguiera una mirada de alivio.

Lyserg entendió que no podía exigirle eso, que no podía pedirle que aliviara su corazón si él había hecho algo así... tan ruin y cruel contra él, la persona que a pesar del frío le ofrecía algo de su ropa para cubrirse. Bajó la mirada.... El silencio era eterno, ninguno de los dos se movía... uno esperando, el otro...

- ... Desde la primera vez que te ví... supe que algo especial pasaría - sonrió Kouichi, aunque sus ojos se veían más bien llorosos mientras admiraban el cielo - No pude evitarlo, me llamaste mucho la atención... porque, de cierta manera, me sentí identificado contigo, sin saber la razón.

Él recordaba eso... le había pasado exactamente lo mismo. Quizo decirlo, pero después recordó que Kouichi le había pedido que no hablara y eso hizo, guardó silencio.

- ... De verdad... de verdad pensé que podrías llegar a amarme... - bajó la mirada, las lágrimas ahora se deslizaban por sus mejillas, aunque de inmediato las limpió con fuerza - Lyserg... sólo dímelo... sólo dime eso... no digas nada más...

No entendía... decirle... ¿qué? ¿Había algo que podía arreglar lo que había pasado?

- Per-Perdón... - susurró el inglés.

Pero Kouichi sólo sonrió con tristeza, aún sin verlo y se puso de pie al tiempo que decía muy quedito.

- Me decepcionas...

Lyserg de inmediato subió la mirada, alarmado...

- ¡¡Te amo!!

Kouichi se detuvo en seco. Se volvió levemente, al fin vió esos ojos verdes que se llenaban de lágrimas cada vez más.

- Yo... te amo... te amo... te amo... - su voz se iba perdiendo y la remplazaban pequeños sollozos. Se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de retener las lágrimas, pero fue inútil. Sin embargo, seguía repitiéndolo "Te amo... te amo... te amo..." Ese frío de nuevo.

Frío que se fue al sentir que lo abrazaban... alguien lo abrazaba...

- Kou-Kouichi... - el llanto aumentó - Perdóname... soy un tonto, un estúpido... debes odiarme... merezco que me odies...

- No digas eso, Lyserg, yo jamás podría odiarte... eso lo sabes bien, no importa lo que pase, yo jamás podría odiarte... Aunque debo admitir que lo que ví me... lastimó... Porque yo también te amo y yo... no quiero que salgas lastimado... así que - se separó del otro chico, quien lo observó, confundido - Prefiero que tú escojas... que decidas con quién deseas estar.

- Contigo - no dudó ni un instante - ¡Quiero estar contigo!

- Lyserg... hay cosas de mí que no sabes - el elegido negó con la cabeza, como si algo le preocupara gravemente.

- Entonces dímelas y ya.

- ... No es tan sencillo - ambas miradas se encontraron.

- No tienes por qué perdonarme - dijo Lyserg, más tranquilo - No tienes por qué confiar en mí tampoco... yo no lo haría - subió sus piernas al árbol caído y las abrazó contra sí.

- Con un "te perdono" no se arreglarán las cosas... - Kouichi se sentó a su lado, completamente serio - Debes saberlo.

Lyserg asistió con la cabeza, para luego apoyarla en sus piernas y observar largamente a su compañero. Ahora no quería huir, quería seguir viendo esos ojos azules que lo tranquilizaban, aunque...

- Hao te obligó - habló Kouichi, después ese silencio. Diethel casi se cae de la impresión.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Lyserg... te conozco desde hace poco, pero si algo sé de ti, es que no tienes iniciativa para esas cosas.

- Ja, cómo si tuvieras mucha - contestó el de ojos verdes, sin pensarlo.

- ¿Ah eso crees?

De un momento a otro, estaban demasiado cerca. Kouichi había tomado a Lyserg de la cintura, a la vez que la camisa del japonés se deslizaba suavemente de los  hombros de Diethel y le dejaba el pecho desnudo. Ambos se pusieron más que rojos... Y Kimura se dió cuenta de lo que había tratado de hacer. Se separó de inmediato, dejando a Diethel de espaldas sobre el tronco.

- Ko-Kouichi...

- ¡¡Lo siento!!

El inglés no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Kouichi era el único que sabía hacerlo reír de esa manera. Se levantó poco a poco, cubriéndose de nuevo con la prenda que le habían prestado y se acercó a Kimura.

- No te preocupes, estuvo bien para ser tu primera vez...

- Bueno... - el japonés evitó la mirada del otro, con las mejillas rojas, aunque luego su semblante se llenó de tristeza.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Lyserg le miró, preocupado por haber dicho algo que tal vez no debería.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber...?

El de ojos verdes asistió muy despacio.

Ambos se sentaron, a la vez que el de cabello oscuro tomaba aire para empezar a contar algo que no le había dicho a nadie... y que quería olvidar...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡¡Ahí estaban!!! - Izumi le hubiera soltado un golpe a Minamoto, de no ser que, aparte de que tenía lastimado el tobillo, Kouji se veía terriblemente deprimido.

- ¿Qué le hiciste, Hao?

- ¡¡Siempre creen que todo es mi culpa!!

- ¿En dónde está Kouichi-san? - preguntó Tomoki, provocando que Minamoto emitiera un pequeño sonido de angustia, así que los pasó a todos de largo para que no lo vieran de esa manera tan bochornosa para él.

- Debe estar con el inglecito, no se preocupen tanto - Hao suspiró con fastidio - ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

- Es por esto... - Bokomon le extendió el pedazo del pergamino tan valioso que habían encontrado.

Hao lo examinó cautelosamente...

- ¿Es un trozo de papel de baño...?

Gotita de sudor general.

- Imbécil.

- Oh, de nuevo esas muestras de cariño tan especiales, Anna.

- Lo que pasa es que eso lo encontramos cerca de una cueva - dijo Izumi.

- ¿Una cueva? Pensé que se lo habías quitado al Flymon - corrigió Takuya.

- Sí, pero el Flymon venía de una cueva, yo lo ví salir y entrar en ella - la rubia de ojos verdes casi mata a Kanbara por el pequeño error.

- Nosotras podemos llevarlos - Anna parecía querer cooperar, aunque, claro, no cambió su mirada de "yo soy superior".

- Qué tierna, Annita - sonrió Yoh, nervioso, para luego recuperar la compustura - ¿Seguro que Lyserg está con Kimura-kun... a solas?

- ¿Eso te preocupa, Yoh? Te aseguro que ese torpe de Kimura no le hará nada, es más lento que una tortuga.

- No le digas nada a Kouichi, crétino - Takuya miraba furioso al shaman de cabello largo.

- Tranquilo, Takuya-kun...

- Lo siento, Yoh-kun... pero si se sigue metiendo con los de mi equipo yo no respondo.

- ¿Desde cuándo somos "tu equipo"? - Junpei recalcó las últimas dos palabras ante las risitas nerviosas del castaño de googles.

- Eso no importa ahora - dijo Ren, cruzándose de brazos - Si de verdad quieren saber de dónde viene ese trozo de papel tienen que ir a donde dicen Anna-san y Orimoto, ¿no es así?

- ¡Ren tiene razón! - lo apoyó Pirika.

- Tú no deberías de ir, hermana.

- ¡¡Ohhh!! ¡Ya estoy aquí y no puedes detenerme!

- Pero yo soy tu hermano mayor y debes respetarme...

Todos observaron la pelea, algo divertidos, sólo Yoh examinaba a Hao largamente, como si fuera a averiguar algo con sólo verlo de esa manera tan penetrante, a la vez que sus ojos se pasaron de inmediato hacia Minamoto.

- Joven Kouji... - tampoco Tamao parecía muy interesada en la discusión, pues observaba al elegido de cabello largo recargado en uno de los árboles, con la vista baja, sosteniendo entre sus brazos una... esa... la...

- ¡¡La capa de Lyserg!! - gritó Yoh y hasta los ainu guardaron silencio ante la repentina expresión de angustia del shaman de cabello castaño.

Yoh se acercó con rápidez hasta Kouji y casi lo obligó a pararse.

- ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! ¿¡En dónde está Lyserg!? ¡¡¡¿Qué le hiciste?!!! - Yoh sostenía a Kouji del cuello de su camisa.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero sobre todo Anna, casi nunca veía el lado agresivo de su prometido. Tamao ahogó un gritó de sorpresa, sólo se llevó las manos a la boca.

- ¡¡Vamos Yoh, cálmate!! - Hao fue a sostener a su gemelo y a apartarlo de un confundido Kouji, quien no podía hablar aún.

- ¿¡En dónde está!? ¿Tú sabes algo, Hao? ¡¡Dime!!

- ¡¡No te pongas tan histérico!! - le gritó el mayor, sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro - ¡El inglés está bien, por Dios! ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Yoh sólo lo observó detenidamente... Hao entendió lo que pasaba, no así los demás, aunque los elegidos parecían más preocupados por su compañero que por la escena del shaman.

- ¿Estás bien, Kouji? - le preguntó Takuya, preocupado.

- ¿No te duele nada? - el más pequeño también lucía una mirada de angustia.

- Vamos, dinos algo... - le pidió Shibayama.

Pero Minamoto sólo desvió la mirada, aún con la capa verde en sus manos, sin atreverse a hablar todavía.

- Asakura-kun... - Yoh volvió la mirada hacia la rubia de ojos verdes que lo llamaba - ¿Está todo bien...?

- Sí, todo está bien, Orimoto-san - le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

- Ehmmm... empecemos con la búsqueda, ¿de acuerdo? - sugirió Bokomon, para cambiar el tema.

- Sí - asistió Yoh, mucho más tranquilo.

- No me lo explico - murmuró Horo Horo.

- Mhmmm... la verdad lo sospechaba... - dijo Ren, antes de avanzar hasta donde estaban los otros.

- ¿Sospechar qué? ¿¡Tú lo sabes, Ren!? ¡Dime! ¡¡Buuu!! Nunca me dices nada... ¡¡Espérame Ren!!

El shaman de hielo se apresuró para alcanzar a su equipo, sin saber que dos sombras los seguían de cerca.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Esto que te voy a contar no se lo he dicho a nadie...

Lyserg observó una vez más esos ojos azules. Estaba triste, podía saberlo con sólo verlo. No quería que estuviera así... pero sabía que tenía que pasar esto, por eso estaba dispuesto a sentarse a escuchar lo que fuese que Kouichi tuviera que decirle, por más terrible que fuera, él estaría ahí para que tuviera a alguien con quien llorar... ¿eso es el amor? ¿Tener a alguien con quien compatir tus alegrías?... Pero también tus penas.

El inglés asistió muy despacio, dándole a entender al otro que escucharía sin decir nada a menos de que se lo pidieran. Kouichi le sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa bastante pequeña a comparación de las que siempre le mostraba.

- Ya te he contado que mis padres se divorciaron cuando Kouji y yo éramos unos bebés, que mi padre se quedó con él y que mi madre se quedó conmigo. Verás... mi madre siempre trabajó muy duro para mantenerme y educarme, pero es díficil, muy díficil para ella hacer tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo ama de casa. Y yo siempre lo supe, por eso...

Se detuvo. Lo había dicho todo de corrido, casi sin tomar aire. Miraba al cielo de nuevo, ese cielo tan parecido al de la Tierra pero a la vez tan distinto... debido a los cambios climáticos, también el cielo del Digimundo estaba completamente nublado, por lo que no se podían observar las tres lunas que tenía el lugar. Lástima... es un espéctaculo digno de admirarse.

Lyserg sólo esperaba que Kimura continuara, pero tampoco quería presionarlo. Lo que le había dicho ya lo sabía... excepto que tenían problemas económicos. Si ese era problema él podía ayudar... sus padres le habían dejado bastante dinero. Aunque no sabía cómo se tomaría eso Kouichi, por eso era mejor no comentar nada al respecto.

- ... Mi madre es una mujer muy hermosa, Lyserg - el semblante del japonés pareció relajarse, aunque de inmediato se tornó triste de nuevo - Yo sabía que si ella se volvía a casar sería mucho mejor, ya no tendría que trabajar tanto y ya no se presionaría. Me preocupaba que se enfermara por tantas cosas que tenía qué hacer, pero siempre que trataba de ayudarla, ella me decía que me concentrara en mis estudios y nada más...

Escuela... ¿qué se sentirá ir a una escuela? Con niños de tu edad... con maestros. Algo normal...

- Kouichi...

- ¿Sí?

Diethel asistió... claro, debía continuar.

- ... Entonces apareció... Era un hombre rico, era dueño de no sé qué compañía, el hecho es que tenía mucho dinero y que pretendía a mi mamá. A mí me pareció excelente idea, yo la animé para que saliera con él, aunque ella estaba un poco insegura al respecto... Dicen que las mamás tienen como un sexto sentido que les ayuda a saber cosas que muchos no saben... tal vez tengan razón, mi mamá es muy buena para esas cosas.

El inglés sonrió tristemente. Su mamá también tenía ese llamado "sexto sentido". Era mucho mejor que el sujeto del clima, si su madre decía que llovería y que se mojaría si salía, con seguridad pasaba eso. Más que ser shaman y su maestra su mamá era eso... simplemente su mamá.

Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso ahora. Resignado, guardó sus recuerdos para otra ocasión y se concentró totalmente en el relato.

- Era un señor normal, bastante formal... parecido a... - se detuvo, tal vez no era tiempo de que dijera eso aún - ... Sin embargo, a mí tampoco me inspiraba mucha confianza, pero yo lo hacía por mi madre, porque sabía bien que esto le convenía mucho, que se sentiría mejor si tenía las comodidades que él le ofrecía. Pronto supe por qué me sentía tan mal cuando estaba cerca, la forma en que me miraba... la forma en que...

No era cierto... simplemente no podía ser... Los labios de Lyserg temblaban, ¿tenía que decir algo más...? Kouichi se abrazó a si mismo, aguantando las ganas de llorar de nuevo. ¿Qué se decía en esos casos...?

- Mi primer beso... - susurró el de ojos azules.

- Kouichi... no te...

- Lo sé, yo no tengo por qué mostrarme así - sonrió, aunque aún lloraba - A ti... a ti...

- También... - terminó el inglés, que más que triste, parecía furioso - pero, lo mío es diferente... Lo que a mí me pasó fue por estúpido, por buscar una venganza que tal vez nunca complete... lo tuyo fue porque quieres demasiado a...

- Me decía que si hablaba... que dejaría a mi madre en la ruina, peor que cómo estábamos. Nunca hizo nada más que besarme y tocarme, pero, de todas maneras... Yo no quería que le pasara nada a mi mamá ¿me entiendes, Lyserg...? Aunque, finalmente mi mamá se dió cuenta, ella siempre se da cuenta de lo que me pasa...- sonrió, meláncolico - Pero nunca lo encontramos... no sabemos qué fue de ese sujeto...

Diethel bajó la mirada.

- "Sacrificarte por la persona que amas..."

Kouichi sólo lo observó detenidamente... ¿qué significaba eso? Ya lo había escuchado antes, sólo que en boca de...

- No fue tu culpa... - le dijo finalmente el de ojos verdes, aún mirando el suelo.

- Por eso no soportaba lo que te pasaba, Lyserg... no podía aguantarme las ganas de... - apretó los puños, pero al ver la mirada de su acompañante se tranquilizó.

- Eso tampoco ha sido tu culpa, ya te lo dije... Además, eso ya pasó... ya no volverá a pasar, Kouichi, estamos a salvo.

Silencio... Pero Kimura no parecía muy seguro, pues negó con la cabeza, aún angustiado.

- Pero... no se lo he dicho a nadie por lo mismo, sé que las personas me despreciarían si se dan cuenta de eso...

- ¿Piensas que yo sería capaz de eso...?

Ambos se observaron en silencio. Pero fue el japonés quien se rindió y desvió la mirada.

- No seas tonto... entonces, tú también deberías de despreciarme, ¿no lo crees? - suspiró el shaman.

- Nos parecemos más de lo que pensaba...

Kouichi comenzó a reírse quédamente, aunque Lyserg sólo lo veía algo desorientado por el cambio de actitud de su acompañante.

- Eres terco como yo, Takuya tiene razón.

- ¿Terco?

- ¡¡Sí!! - le mostró una gran sonrisa, como las que acostumbraba antes.

- Ahhh... - Diethel suspiró, aliviado.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No, nada nada...

- Lyserg...

- ¿Sí?

- ... Siempre estaré a tu lado...

- Yo también siempre estaré contigo...

- Estás totalmente rojo...

- ¿Qué? - el inglés se llevó las manos al rostro, aunque no alcanzó a reaccionar.

Kouichi lo abrazaba. Ese sonido, sabía que Kimura estaba llorando, pero era mejor así, no quería reclamarle nada, no quería que dejara de llorar. Era mejor que se desahogara en su hombro de esa manera. Lo hacía sentir necesario para alguien.

Se sentía bien... Saber que Kouichi necesitaba de él de la misma manera que él lo necesitaba. 

- Aún no te he perdonado... - dijo Kimura, entre sollozos, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del inglés.

- Lo sé... - susurró el otro, acariciando el cabello oscuro con su mano. Acercó su rostro para apoyarse en Kouichi, pero éste levantó su cabeza.

Le besó tiernamente... a Lyserg le supo mucho mejor que millares de palabras diciéndole que le perdonaban. Estaba agradecido, también empezaba a llorar.

- No... - las manos de Kimura limpiaron las lágrimas antes de que éstas terminaran de deslizarse por las mejillas del chico inglés - Con que yo llore es más que suficiente, ¿no crees?

Lyserg sonrió y asistió alegremente. Kouichi se apoyó de nuevo en su pecho, a la vez que el inglés se sentaba en la hierba, para estar más cómodo y dejar que Kimura terminara de desahogarse.

- _Don't be afraid... __I'm here..._

Conforme el abrazo perdía fuerza, Kouichi terminó acomodado en las piernas del shaman de ojos verdes. Lyserg acariciaba el oscuro cabello para lograr que al fin se tranquilizara... sólo quedaba esperar... 

Después de un tiempo, el llanto se había dejado de escuchar, sólo quedaba ese chico con los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza sobre sus piernas... probablemente completamente dormido. 

Miró hacia el cielo, Kouichi había estado muy interesado en verlo antes, pero luego descubrió por qué.

- Es una lástima... - murmuró para sí, lo más bajo que pudo - ... que las nubes obstruyan todo el cielo...

Observó a su compañero, sonrió levemente.

- Qué tierno se ve cuando duerme... No me gustaría que se despertara... pero... como no sé dónde estoy... - miró a su alrededor, algo nervioso, pero aún sonriendo - Él me tiene que guiar, a menos que use mi péndulo, claro... aunque... - bostezó - ... yo también tengo mucho sueño... ¿pasará algo si me duermo...? No lo sé...

Un viento helado... que revolvió sus cabellos verdes. Lyserg abrió los ojos rápidamente.

- ¡¡¡¿Yoru?!!!

Tranquilo... nada. Fue sólo una corriente de aire y nada más. Se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Con el grito que había lanzado, era raro que Kouichi no hubiera despertado. Definitivamente, debía estar demasiado cansado.

Pero entre toda la heladez, de pronto sintió algo de cálidez, mínima, pero definitivamente distinguible. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse mejor en esa sensación. Aunque luego los abrió al sentir una presencia frente a él.

No era una presencia maligna, sin embargo, siempre había qué estar seguros. Trató de preguntar, pero su voz no salía. No entendía lo que pasaba. Una luz muy brillante apareció de pronto frente a él. No tomaba forma, pero, sin embargo, parecía murmurar algo...

_"Huye... corre ahora que puedes... escapa de toda esta oscuridad..."_

¿Qué era eso? Lyserg se concentraba para encontrar una lógica, al menos alguien que le dijera eso... no sólo una nube de luces. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se dejó llevar por la melodiosa voz.

_"Corre, pequeño... aún estás a tiempo..."_

Cálido. Alguien acariciaba su rostro. Se sentía en paz a salvo. Quería sentir eso siempre... quería más de esa sensación...

- ¡¡Ahí están!!

El inglés de inmediato abrió los ojos. Aquello, lo que fuera que hubiera sido, se había esfumado, y ahora estaban...

- ¡¡Lyserg!!

- ¿Kouichi?

- Ah, ya veo por qué no querían aparecer - el comentario de Horo Horo hizo que las mejillas de Lyserg se tornaran más que rojas.

- ¿Está durmiendo...? - le preguntó Takuya al shaman inglés, quien asistió.

- Qué ternura...

Su semblante de tímidez pasó a uno de furia al ver a Hao... qué descaro tenía al plantarse frente a él como si nada hubiera pasado.

Takuya levantó levemente a Kouichi para que Lyserg pudiera ponerse de pie. Yoh fue hacia Diethel y lo abrazó tiernamente.

- Estaba preocupado...

- Lo siento...

- Despierta, Kouichi... tenemos que seguir... vamos - el líder de los elegidos lo sacudía para que despertara.

Emitiendo pequeñas quejas, el elegido de cabello oscuro al fin abrió sus ojos azules.

- ¿Lyserg...?

- Ne, soy Takuya, no Lyserg - le dijo Kanbara, poniendo un gesto demasiado gracioso que Kimura hubiera disfrutado de no ser porque estaba adormilado aún.

- Mhmmm...

Lyserg sólo soltó una risita nerviosa, aún algo apenado por la situación en la que los habían encontrado.

- Deben estar muy cansados después de todo el ejercicio que deberieron de hacer - Horo Horo seguía con sus comentarios inorportunos, sólo que ésta vez Ren lo calló utilizando su cuchilla.

- Muy bien, creo que es suficiente de tonterías - dijo Kyouyama, cruzándose de brazos - Tenemos algo que hacer y tenemos que recuperar nuestros espíritus para que Yoh pueda ser el Shaman King.

- Sí... Anna... - el menor de los Asakura se separó al fin de Lyserg.

- ¡Qué malo eres conmigo, Ren! - Horo Horo se sobaba la cabeza.

- Eso te pasa por decir tantas idioteces.

- No se peleen, hermano.

- Muy bien, chicos ¡Síganme! - dijo la rubia elegida.

- ¡¡Es hora de la aventura!! - Junpei estaba más que dispuesto a seguir al lado de su querida Izumi.

Todos se adelantaban, discutiendo y hablando. Takuya ayudaba a Kouichi a despertar un poco más. Lyserg suspiró llevándose una mano al pecho. Cosas raras le estaban pasando, pero estaba bien. Mientras tuviera a alguien estaría a salvo. Mientras tuviera a Kouichi.

- ... Oye...

- ¿Mhmm? - Diethel se volvió y de inmediato recibió en sus manos la ropa que le faltaba.

- Eso es tuyo... - Kouji puso sus manos en la nuca y volteó hacia un lado, elevando un poco la vista.

- Eh... gracias, Minamoto-san... - Lyserg bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Observó la camisa de Kouichi que aún vestía, recordando que ya había vestido ropa de Kimura antes, eso lo hizo sonrojar... Qué pena.

- No es nada...

El shaman asistió, tímidamente. Se quitó la prenda verde de Kouichi y se vistió con la suya, una camisa blanca de manga larga. Después se empezó a ajustar el cinturón, aún algo ruborizado por lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Pero, notó qué alguien lo observaba. Subió la mirada levemente y se encontró con que cierto elegido le estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Minamoto-san...?

Kouji se sorprendió demasiado. Ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de que había fijado la vista en áquel lugar, le dió la espalda de inmediato.

- Eh... nada... nada... sólo estaba pensado que... tienes una cintura muy pequeña... eso es.

- ¿Una cintura pequeña...? - parpadeó Lyserg, confundido.

En la cabeza del elegido se dibujaron muchas gotitas de sudor.

- Ahh... olvídalo, inglés... - se volteó otra vez para verlo, esta vez con un gesto que daba miedo - ¡¡Si te vuelvo a ver con mi hermano así me las pagarás!! - lo amenazó con el puño.

- Eh... - Lyserg temblaba, más que de miedo, de sorpresa.

- Torpe... - murmuró Kouji, alejándose del lugar. Aunque ni siquiera él sabía a quién le había dicho eso.

- Ahh... sueño...

- Kouichi... - el shaman de ojos verdes sonrió, todavía algo desorientado, extendiéndole su camisa verde y murmurándole un "Gracias" con dulzura.

- Hola, Lyserg... - saludó el elegido, con sus párpados aún cerrándose de vez en cuando. Sonrió también, parecía decir que comprendía, aún y cuando deseaba seguir durmiendo... en el mismo lugar en donde estaba antes.

- Ya, ya... y esta vez no se pierdan... - les dijo Takuya - Como líder, es mi deber cuidar de ustedes, pero si se van a estar escondiendo... pues... - negó con la cabeza y se les acercó a los dos, abrazándolos por el cuello - Para esas cosas hay otros lugares, ya verán.... - sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué? - Lyserg se sonrojó aún más notoriamente al entender a qué se refería Takuya con "esas cosas".

- Takuya... no estábamos haciendo nada de ese tipo de cosas... - Kouichi le miró con ojos de cansancio.

- Sí, lo que ustedes digan, muchachos - el líder de los elegidos seguía sonriente.

- Ay... qué mal pensados son todos ustedes - suspiró el de ojos azules.

- ¿"Esas cosas..."? - el único shaman presente se tapó el rostro con la intensión de bajarse el sonrojo que se extendía por todo su rostro ahora.

- Vamos, ya es tiempo de seguir - Kanbara al fin los dejó respirar y se adelantó un poco.

Diethel volvió a suspirar, aunque luego sintió que alguien le quitaba su capa de las manos. Kouichi le vestía con la prenda con sumo cuidado. Lyserg levantó la mirada, ligeramente sonrojado. Cuando Kimura terminó de hacer el pequeño moño de enfrente se inclinó junto a él.

- Espero que entiendas que... yo jamás te haría nada que tú no quisieras...

El shaman asistió. Las razones las sabía, y lo agradecía. Las personas nunca le pedían su opinión con respecto a eso... y se refería a.. Hao... y, por supuesto a Marco. Solamente lo utilizaban para su propio disfrute y eso Lyserg lo sabía la perfección.

- Gracias... - le contestó, quédamente.

- Y... soy tremendamente tímido - sonrió Kouichi - No te esperes mucha iniciativa de mi parte.

- Ahh... no te preocupes por eso...

Lyserg justo iba a empezar a caminar, cuando Kimura lo llamó de nuevo. Y justo cuando volteaba a su compañero recibió un beso en los labios. El chico de verde se sorprendió mucho, pero después se relajó un poco. Al fin se separaron...

- Pensé que eras tímido - le dijo, con un gesto irónico.

- Los besos no cuentan - señaló Kimura, muy alegre.

- Oh claro...

- ¿No te gusta como beso, Lyserg?

- Sólo guarda silencio y camina - ese tipo de conversaciones le ponían muy nervioso y Kouichi lo sabía, por eso reía divertido al lado de su compañero. Takuya los esperaba al frente, también muy alegre y muerto de la risa por la escena. Ese era el Kouichi que tanto apreciaba. Y Lyserg sólo pensaba una manera de sobrevivir a todo esto...

Una pequeña sombra estaba en lo alto de los árboles. Un digimon alado de color naranja que frunció el ceño levemente antes de emprender el vuelo para unirse a sus amigos más adelante, sin que sospecharan nada...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Se acomodó levemente el cabello hacia atrás, era realmente molesto que se le desarreglara con el viento. Pero, era lo que ella manejaba tan bien, por eso dejaba que siguiera. La pequeña escena la había dejado un tanto...

- Mi señora.

Volvió la vista levemente, pero de inmediato miró al frente de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Marco?

- ¿Por qué deja que él lo toque...? ¿Por qué... ?

- No entiendo a qué te refieres... - Yoru soltó una risita - ¿A Kouichi?

- No. A Lyserg.

A Lyserg Diethel. Yoru abrió los ojos, un poco sorprendida por las dudas de Marco, pero no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de burla ante las tonterías que seguramente el rubio pensaba.

- ¿Piensas que yo siento... celos de ese chico...? - rió descaradamente - Por supuesto que no... De hecho... está bien... quiero seguir viendo qué tanto puede seguir todo esto.... Es divertido...

Marco no entendía. El hervía por dentro al observar a Lyserg en brazos de otro y esta chica se tomaba todo como un juego... de estrategia. Parecía que planeaba algo. Aunque, siempre parecía que planeaba alguna cosa.

- Es divertido... - seguía ella, pero ya hablando consigo misma - Ver cómo juega... ¿cuánto tiempo pasará?... ¿Será capaz de resistir más tiempo?

El hombre se dió cuenta de que jamás comprendería las palabras de la chica, sólo quedaba seguirla y esperar.... era todo lo que quedaba ahora... esperar...

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini: ¡¡YAHOO!! Terminé XDDDD

Hao: Esa es propaganda no permisible u_ú

Kini: Es cierto ñ_ñ' Omitan el "¡¡YAHOO!!" de sus mentes, por favor XP

Kouji: Loca autora de... ¬¬

Kini: ¿Qué? Hice un capítulo muy lindo, con tanta miel que me empalago XoX ... ¿Disculpa? ¿Estoy viva? ¿Probando? ¿Kini? X___X Creo que estoy muerta...

Kouji: ¬___¬'

Hao: Ustedes disculparan, es la reclusión en esta casa... incluso a mí me están dando ganas de traer paz y felicidad al mundo o___o' ¡¡Oh, no!! ¿Es el espíritu navideño? ¿Cuántas veces has visto esa película de Scrooge? ¿Felicidad, paz y amor? ¿Feliz Navidad? ¡¡Demasiado para mí!!! X___X

Kouji: -___-' Hasta yo... hasta yo... ¡No! Mi odio por el inglés es tan puro como... tan puro como... tan puro... u___ú...

Kini: ¡Cómo el amor que se tienen Kouichi y Lyserg! *___* Míralos, Kouji, qué lindos... lo mejor de la pelea, ¡es la reconciliación! ^___^

Hao: Si no me equivoco tú los hiciste pelear ^___^'

Kini: Pensé que habían sido Kouji y tú o__o'

(Mundo aparte que aunque sea el mismo escenario para ellos no lo es ñ_ñ')

Lyserg: (cabizbajo todavía) Perdó...

Kouichi: ... ... (agarra a Lyserg y lo besa)

Hao y Kouji: O___O

Kini: Wow!!! (con videograbadora) ^___^ Kawaii!! Bueno, eso no se ve todos los días de este lado de la pantalla ñ__ñ'

Kouji: ¡¡HENTAI ENFERMA!!

Hao: Es sólo un beso pero... pero... n__ñ ...

Kini: Kouichi se anima, pero Lyserg raramente lo deja... ñ_ñ'

Kouji: ¡¡HENTAI ENFERMOS!! ___

Hao y Kini: Es sólo un beso, Koujiiii ^___^ ¡¡¡BESO!!! ^*^

Kouji: ¡¡ENFERMOS!! //// (se va corriendo sin razón aparente)

Kini: Cada vez traumo más a Kouji, me encanta XP.... Lo que se me hace raro es que te alegres por esto, Hao... o.o'

Hao: No me alegra, pero es divertido jugar con Kouji XD

Kini: Tú sí estás algo loco, ¿ne? ¬¬'

Hao: De todas maneras, si quieres hacer algo bien, tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo ^¬^

Kini: Ehmmm O__O' .... Esto... bueno, un capítulo más, ¿que no se resuelve nada? Pues no u_ú... ¿que quieren más? Pues esperen XP. Me despido y dejo a todos descansar de mí por algunas semanas más... sigo publicando el otro fic traumático ... y voy a empezar uno de Digimon Frontier más cómico y relajado que este ^___^' (ya era justo) XP ... ¿Comerciales? Lean los fics de Yuzu y de Kanata, y creo que Miyuni, la hermana de Kanata va a publicar uno... ¡ustedes lean! No se arrepentiran XD Hasta luego, feliz año... ¿2004? ^___^ Sayonara, mis amigos... que aún queda mucho por aclarar... esto aún no termina....


	20. Pareja

(Telón que se abre... con Kini casi convulsionando)

Kini: Ahhhh!!! NOOOO!!!! (recuerda la escena otra vez) Fondo brillante... sonrisas soñadoras... "hermoso" NOOOOO!!!! AGHHH!!! X____X (muerta)

Kouichi: (acercándose a Kini) Por Dios, Kini-sensei ¿qué ocurre? o__o

Lyserg: ¿Estás bien?

Kini: ... X__X (muerta todavía)

Kouichi: Creo que murió ._.'

Lyserg: No puede ser... ¿quién escribirá el fic si Kini-san muere...? Además... ¿qué la mató? ¿quién es el asesino u_ú?

Kouichi: Lyserg, juguemos a los detectives *___* (toma de las manos a Lyserg)

Lyserg: Me gusta tu propuesta, Kouichi n_ñ "Sobre todo la manera en que lo pides"

Kouichi: ¡¡Sí!! ^O^

Kouji: NO

Kouichi y Lyserg: ¿Qué?

Hao: ¿No lo ven? Ahora tenemos el control del fic, podemos hacer lo que queramos en él n__n ¿no te parece divertido, mi Lys? ^__~

Lyserg: Aléjate de mí ¬__¬

Kouji: Claro, ahora podemos matar al inglés ¬__¬

Kouichi: ¡Yo no quiero que muera Lyserg! T__T (abraza a Lyserg)

Lyserg: Tranquilo, tranquilo ñ_ñ-

Kouji: ¬__¬***

Hao: Mhmmm... tenemos que solucionar esto de alguna manera... Kini-san hubiera querido que el show continuara (pensando)

Kouji: Mi sugerencia aún sigue en pie u_ú

Lyserg: ~_~'

Kouichi: No podemos escribir el fic por Kini-sensei, ella es la autora, sólo ella puede escribirlo TT__TT...

Hao: Qué tierno niño eres, Kimura ^__^ demasiado lindo, tanta lindura no puede estar junta, me quedo con Lyserg y tú con el feo de tu hermano ¿lógico, ne?

Kouji y Lyserg: ¡¡HEY!! ¬___¬

(Ahora es cuando Kouji se da cuenta de que dijo lo mismo que Lyserg y lo observa, confundido, pero después del inicial gesto de "what?" la reacción de Minamoto era de esperarse)

Kouji: ¡¡Estúpido inglés!! Miserable, imbécil, corruptor de menores, maldito, alimaña verde, amenaza inglesa...

(Atención: Se cortaron los insultos de Kouji por falta de tiempo al aire. Gracias por su comprensión)

Kouji: (sentado en el escenario, respirando hondo después de desahogarse)

Lyserg: Esto no puede estar pasando u_u...

Hao: ¿Y bien? (saltó de uno de los árboles de utilería que milagrosamente soportó su peso) ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos tontear más de lo que dura este capítulo ¬__¬'

Kouichi: Tienes razón, Hao ... -__- pero...

Lyserg: Tenemos que hacer algo ahora... (mirando a Kini muerta)

Hao: Oh, tengo la solución perfecta n__n (agarra a un desprevenido Lyserg y lo besa en los labios)

Lyserg: X///X (¿otra vez?)

Kouichi: oO'

Kouji: o__o' (él también reaccionó)

Hao: (suelta a Lyserg) Mhmmm... rico ^__^

Lyserg: X///X (tirado en el suelo)

Kouichi: ¡LYSERG! O__O ... Hao yo te... yo te voy a ___ ...

Hao: (agarra a Kouichi antes de que éste pueda hacer cualquier otra cosa y lo besa también)

Kouichi: X///X (Dios, sí que se parecen)

Kouji: O____O (se queda en blanco por completo)

Hao: (suelta a Kouichi) También sabe bastante bien ^___^

Kouichi. X///X (¿hace falta que se diga?...)

Kini: ... (abre los ojos milagrosamente) o.o ... ¿Trío? ¡¡TRÍO!! XDDD ¡¡TRÍO!!! XDDDDD (histérica).

Hao: Presto, no me lo agradezcan ^___^

Público: (en shock)

Kouji: O____O (temblando, parece no moverse todavía)

Kouichi y Lyserg: X///X (tirados en el piso, inconsientes)

Kini: Hola, chicos n__n ¿Eh? ¿Chicos o.o'? ¿Qué pasó?

Hao: Larga historia n_n' Mejor contesta los reviews para empezar, que aún tienes que escribir este capítulo n_nU

Kini: ¡De acuerdo! ^o^!!! ¡¡Reviews a mí!! XDDD

**_La Llama_**

Hao: ¡¡Kawaii!! *¬*

Kouji: No empecemos con delirios aquí u__ú

Kini: (mirando a Kouichi y a Lyserg) ¿Pues qué estaban haciendo que están tan cansados para tirarse al suelo así? ¿Acaso un Lemon sin mí? TT.TT ¡¡¡Buu!!! ¡¡Qué malos!! Yo que tengo mi camarita siempre dispuesta a grabar las situaciones comprometedoras de la pequeña droga y de mi alumno u__u

Hao: Jo... ¿qué tal una orgía? ^¬^

Kouji: ¡¡Depravado!! /// ¡¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!!

Kini: (dándole golpes pequeñitos a Kouichi que se van haciendo cada vez más fuertes) Hey, despierta... ¡¡Kouichi-kun!!

Kouichi: ¿Eh? ¿Qué? @__@ (desorientado) ¡¡Lyserg!! X___X

Lyserg: (abre sus ojitos verdes) ¿Mhmm...? ¿Qué ha pasado? =__= (mira a Hao) ¡¡Tú, maldito pervertido!! ___

Kini: ¿Acaso me perdí de algo? .__.

Kouji: Tanto degenere... no puede ser... ¡¡y todo es culpa de éste!! ¬¬** (señala a Lyserg)

Lyserg: ¿Yo? .__.

Kini: ¡¡Oh!! ¡¡Yuzu!! ¡¡Oveja!! ^o^ Esto... ¿qué pasa? .__.' ¡¡Ah, sí!! n__n' Kouichi/Lyserg, sí, esa es la pareja principal XD, qué bueno que te haya gustado, porque estaba muy, muy drogada (eso se notó mucho, ¿cierto? XP) El Chocolate es una droga poderosa, pregúntenle a Kouichi-kun ^__^, aunque Lyserg es la droga más poderosa de todas XDD

Hao: Yam, droga X3

Lyserg: ¡¡No me digan droga!! __

Kini: Qué kawaii eres Lyserg, no entiendo cómo te llegué a odiar tanto antes ^__^-

Kouji: Pensé que era a otra persona a la que odiabas...

Kini: Oh, sí, eres tú Kouji, lo olvidaba XP

Kouji: ¬¬**

Kini: Jo, jo... ¿Kouji/Lyserg...? ¿Segura...? Humm, creo que a varios les gusta la idea de esa pareja, creo que pronto tendrán lo que desean X3

Kouichi: ¡¡Kini-sensei!! ¡¡No lo hagas!! ¡¡No con Kouji!! TT.TT

Kini: ¿Pero por qué?

(Kouichi se acerca a Kini y le susurra algo al oído, lo cual provoca una risa escandalosa de la chica)

Kini: ¡¡Qué lindo eres, Kouichi-kun!! ^///^

Kouichi: ¿Entonces no lo harás, verdad? n__n (poniendo su mejor carita kawaii)

Kini: Je, je, je... Claro que lo haré XDDD

Kouichi: Tan mala T.T

Kini: Bueno, para terminar esto ñ__ñ' espero poder ver tus dibujos XP... Humm... el otro fic... ese "otro fic" (mirada maliciosa a Lyserg) Oh, ya veremos qué pasa con el dulce inglés ^__^

Lyserg: ¡¡Eso sí que es ser mala!! __

Kini: Y no pienses que estás a salvo en este... ¡¡Oye!! Es difícil hacer un fic tuyo donde haya felicidad... es que con esa carita que tienes se me antoja tanto torturarte XDDD

Kouichi: ¡¡Kini-sensei!! __

Kini: Ok, ok... ¬¬' ... Tenía que ponerte a alguien tan bueno como Kouichi para que te estuviera defendiendo... pero ya verás... ya verás X3 ... (risa macabra) ¡¡Yuzu!! Nos veremos pronto, espero leer más de tus fics y, claro... ¡¡el trío satánico vivirá!! Bye y gracias por el review ^o^

**_Aredhel_**

Hao: Yo soy tan yo... ¡¡qué sexy soy X3!!

Kouji: ¿Qué demonios hago aquí...? u__ú

Kini: La puerta está abierta si te quieres largar, Minamoto ¬¬**

Kouji: No pienso dejar a mi hermano a solas con esta amenaza ¬¬**

Lyserg: .__.' Ehmm... Gracias, Aredhel-san n///n

Kouichi: ¡¡Qué bien que te haya gustado la pareja que hacemos Lyserg y yo!! n__n Muchas gracias por dejar un review en esta historia.

Kini: A ver, creo que tengo un problema con las Yoh/Anna fans, y eso le dije a Isabel (una chica que al parecer ya ni lee mi fic, pero bueno ñ__ñ') Ehmm... No te puedo decir que Izumi esté con Yoh, ni que ellos dos sean pareja (no se han declarado, ¿o sí?) Esto... seré sincera, el Yoh/Anna a mí no me gusta mucho, pero tampoco tengo nada en contra de él... ¿Izumi/Takuya? Ju, ju... Sorpresas, sorpresas... Tienes razón, esto está tan revuelto que todo puede pasar ahora ^__^- ¡¡Y...!! No besaré a Lyserg u.ú... así que le mando un beso de tu parte de manera imaginaria (con eso de que me acusan de querer violarlo, no, eso se lo dejo a Yuzu XD)

Lyserg: (suspiro de alivio) _Thank you God_... u__u

Kini: No te alegres tanto, droga u_ú

(Kini hace un salto mortal hacia el público, hasta donde está Yoh Asakura, muy quitado de la pena, aunque ahora asustado por el peligro inminente)

Kini: ¡¡Yoh-kun kawaii!! *___* Estoo... gracias por el review, espero saber más de ti, chica ^__~ (abraza a Yoh posesivamente ante la mirada asesina de Anna)

Yoh: X___X

Kouichi y Lyserg: Eso mismo se siente .__.

**_Saku Langley_**

Kini: (volviendo al escenario, muy correcta ella) Hola, Saku Langley ^o^!! ¿De verdad me salió bien? Yo lo leí apenas ahorita y me pregunto que estaba tomando cuando lo hice, pero bueno ñ__ñ'...

Lyserg: Ella no está satisfecha hasta que hace sufrir a Kouichi o a mí u.ú

Kini: Anda... ¿estás en tus días o qué? Estás muy agresivo ¬¬'

Lyserg: ¿¡Qué cosa!? __

Kouichi: ¿Qué? oO' ¿Qué es eso de "en tus días"?

Kini: Te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor XD...

Kouji: Je, je, excelente explicación...

Kini: Lyserg es muy lindo y tierno, educado, buen niño, el chico que todas sueñan, el príncipe ideal... n__n Pero... creo que saco lo peor de él ñ__ñ'

Hao: Oh, yo también puedo hacer eso X3

Lyserg: Ni siquiera lo pienses ¬¬

Kini: Bueno, ejem... te tengo una noticia mala... ¡¡No puedo abrir tu link!! Parece que los foros de Shamanic Life no funcionan o algo así (yo también estoy en esa página, pero la verdad nunca he sabido cómo se usa eso de los foros ñ__ñ') Espero que sea pasajero, porque si tu fic está como el summary que pones... ¡¡Ha de estar buenísimo!! Gracias por tu review, nos vemos pronto n__n

**_Minako-chan_**

Kouichi: Yo tengo muchas preguntas todavía .__.

Lyserg: ¡¡Minako-san!! ////

Hao: ¡¡Tú sí sabes alegrarme la vida, guapa!! XDD

Lyserg: ¡¡De ninguna manera!! ////

Kini: Hi!! n__n Bueno, veamos... desde que mandé a Malus con Marco... ya ni he sabido de ellos, lo cual es un problema .__.' ... Hummm... ¿Eriol-kun de CCS (Card Captor Sakura, otakus ¬¬')? ¡¡Kawaii!! Y sí, pervertido el niño, de los míos XP

Kouichi: ¿Cama?... ¿De verdad creen que me llevaré a Lyserg a la cama? -///-

Lyserg: .////.

Kini: Pobres inocentes... como si no me conocieran XDD ¡¡Por cierto!! (también señala a Kouji con el dedo índice) ¡¡TE GUSTA LYSERG!!

Kouji: O///O ¡¡Claro que no!! ¡¡¡LOCA!!! ///

Hao: Ya decía yo que habría orgía en este fic X3

Kouichi y Lyserg: ¿Orgía? __

Kini: No te salvarás tan fácil, Kouji... porque eres mi próxima víctima, jua, jua... espero que te guste ver ahora a Kouji en estas situaciones, que yo lo disfrutaré tanto, tanto (suspiro soñador)

Kouji: ¡¡No!! ¡¡Yo no soy tan fácil como este estúpido!! ¬¬ (señala a Lyserg)

Kini: Te gustará X3 ... Mhmm... ¡¡Me encantan tus regalos!! Y yo llevaré mi camarita, por supuesto *¬*

Lyserg y Kouichi: ¡¡Nada de cámaras!! ///

Kini: Oh, pero será divertido... y yo sé que lo usarán... Kouichi, soy tu maestra y sé que si algo te gusta hacer es... ju, ju... JA JA JA JA

Kouichi: U////U

Lyserg: ¡¡Calla!! ///

Hao: ¡¡Yo también iré!! X3

Lyserg: ¡¡NO!! __

Kouji: Todos ustedes son unos pervertidos ¬¬**

Kini: No, pero Kouji... tú también estás invitado... Además, con esos trajecitos que le regala Minako a Lyserg, algo te tocará XP

Kouji: O///O

Kini: (se lanza al público de nuevo) ¡¡Yoh-kun!! ¡¡Naranjitas!! ^o^ ¡¡Qué kawaii eres!! Preocupándote por Lyserg así, tan lindo que eres n__n

Yoh: Ehmm... ñ__ñ' Pues, es que Lyserg es mi amigo y me preocupo por él, eso ^_^ (dijo casi las mismas palabras que Kini)

Lyserg: Ayy... Yoh... extraño a las personas como tú.... que no me quieren violar ¬¬**

Hao: ¿Por quién lo dirá? XD

Kouji: u///ú

Kouichi: -////- (acordándose de no-se-qué cosas)

Kini: ¡¡Gracias por los fuegos artificiales!! (se empieza a quemar el escenario, pero siempre hay extras que arreglan las idioteces de esta autora) Ups! ñ_ñ' Bueno... no he visto el especial de Fin de Año de Shaman King (de hecho, mataría por ver un capítulo de Lyserg con su ropa normal y no con "eso" que le hizo ponerse Jeanne ¬¬) Feliz año para ti también n__n ¡¡Bye!! Y gracias, los chicos pasarán una noche bastante agitada XP

****

**_Nakuru Tsukishiro_**

Kouji: ¡¡Fan del Koukou!!

Kini: ¿Koukou...? (Shock... no reacciona... ¡¡Dios, la perdemos!! No, está bien) Bueno, lo que tengo en contra del Koukou es esto u_ú: ¡¡Kouichi no es un obseso de su hermano!! Gracias n__n

Kouji: ¿Ah? __ ¿Qué razón fue esa?

Kini: Tú cállate ¬¬ ... Mhmm... Bueno, qué bien que terminaste, feliz año XP... Quedan felices, qué tiernos, piensan que todo les irá bien ahora... ¡¡Pobres!! No saben lo que les espera XP Claro, más tortura XDD

Lyserg: ¡¡Eres...!!

Kouichi: .__.' ... Parece que no puede escribir cosas lindas sin contrarrestar con sufrimiento ñ_ñ'

Kini: Pero, en este capítulo les irá bien, no se preocupen u.ú. Gracias por el review y por seguir esto tan religiosamente XDD... ¡¡Bye!!

**_Kanata_**

Kouji: ¡¡Lex!! ¡¡Al fin vuelves!! ¡¡Sálvame de este infierno!! __

Kini: ¿Cómo crees que voy a contestar ese review con todo el tiempo perdido que llevo u.ú? Humm... La lista está muy bien, jua, jua, pero creo que Kouji es mucho más amargado que Yamato.

Kouji: ¿Y quién es Yamato? o.o'

Yamato: (de Digimon 02 [_"Matt"_ no se quiebren la cabeza, chicos XP]) ¬¬**

Kini: ¡¡Kale!! ¡¡Kawaii!! *¬* (babeando)

Kouji: ¡¡Un millón!! Gracias, Lex, al menos alguien es amable conmigo u.ú

Kini: Al fin puedes pagarme lo que me debes de hospedaje por tu hermano y tú ^¬^

Kouji: ¡¡Loca!! ¡¡Te he pagado con las fotos de Takuya y mías!! __

Kini: Esto... (ignora a Kouji) Cierto, muy lindo... dulce... _cursi_ es la palabra XD ¿Estás listo para más cursilerías? Creo que hay más por aquí... Pero no te preocupes, sangre y destrucción... sufrimiento... todo a la vuelta de la esquina (deja que leas el final de este capi y verás a qué me refiero).

Kouichi: ¡¡Kanata-kun!! ¡¡Miyu!! Me gustaría mucho platicar con ustedes de nuevo n__n

Kini: Perdón porque no pude estar el 19 .__. Lo siento tanto T.T ... Mis felicitaciones desde aquí ñ__ñ' y si hacen una fiesta (muy, muy atrasada) ahí estaré XP. Lo único que puedo darte es un fic de Digimon Frontier que voy a publicar, es todo lo que tengo (Crecen tan rápido, sniff TT.TT) 

Lyserg: No me gusta para nada... todo esto .__.

Kouji: Millón de dólares... mhmmm (sonrisa maliciosa)

Kini: Bye, mi niño, cuídate mucho, espero que te guste este capi, aunque sea más bien introductorio n__n ¡¡Nos vemos en el MSN!! (LA LA LA)

**_Kany-chan_**

Lyserg: Estoy... en el fic de Kany-san... como... novio de Yosei .///.

Kouichi: ¡¡Kawaii!! ^___^

Kini: Kany-chan, tu fic es uno de los más lindos que he leído, me sorprende que me guste uno donde salga como protagonista un personaje creado por la autora (¿será que me identifico con Yosei-chan XD?) Qué bueno que tu conexión funcione, la mía también está más lenta que... ¬¬** Pero, ayy, algo es algo u.ú... 

Kouichi: ñ_ñ Extrañaba la teconología...

Kini: En cuanto a tu propuesta de que Yosei participe en este fanfic, ¿qué te parece si lo sometemos a votación con los lectores? Así leerán tu fanfic y me dirán si les parece que Yosei aparezca en el fic, por mí encantada la pongo, pero tendría que hacer algunos cambios algo... ¿drásticos?

Hao: ¡¡No meterás a Yosei!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡No!!

Kini: Hao-sama tan kawaii XP... Ya veremos qué pasa ^__^U Veo que les ha gustado el lado tierno de esta autora sádica... no se acostumbren demasiado X3

Lyserg: Esta mujer... esta mujer -__-'

Kouichi: Kini-sensei ñ_ñ'

Kini: ¡¡Respuestas a tus preguntas!! No sé, no creo, quién sabe XDD ¡¡Oh!! Ya veremos sobre eso ^¬^ Lyserg es muy lindo, ya te lo dije... pero, sobre todo, despierta algunas fantasías algo raras en muchas personas XD

Lyserg: o__o ¿Por qué dices eso?

Hao: Es cierto X3

Kouichi: .__. Pero no son fantasías, es un sentimiento puro y bueno n__n (fondo brillante y tierno)

Kouji: A mí me dan ganas de vomitar ¬¬**

Kini: Chicos misteriosos y atractivos *¬* Je, je, ya entiendo por qué te gusta Hao-sama, a mí también me encanta, ji, ji, tan deliciosamente... HAO XDD No son preguntas estúpidas, son lo que todos nos pregúntamos... ¿o no? u.ú ¡¡Yo sí!! XDD Gracias por el review, Kany-chan, seguiré con tu fic y espero leer el nuevo que dices que publicarás XP

Lyserg y Kouichi: ¡¡Nos vemos, Yosei ^__^!!

Hao: Yosei ¬¬ (¿celoso? ¿Quién es celoso? XD)

Kini: ¡¡Listo!! Pero... ¿por qué estaban así antes o.o'?

Kouji: ¬.¬' ...

Kouichi: Mejor dinos por qué moriste ._.

Kini: ¿Morí...? Espera... lo recuerdo O___O ¡¡¡NOO!!! Esa escena ¡¡NOOOO!!

(Música tenebrosa... se apagan las luces...)

Atte: Kini-chan

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei**, no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**19- Pareja**

- ¡¡Agárrame bien, Takuya tonto!! ¡¡No!! ¡No de esa manera, pervertido! - Izumi le dió un buen golpe a Kanbara en la cabeza.

- ¡¡Perdón!! Pero es díficil ayudarte cuando te mueves tanto.

- No puede ser... - se lamentaba Ren al ver la rídicula escena que sostenían los dos elegidos, ya que Takuya tenía que ayudar a Izumi porque ésta todavía tenía su tobillo algo lastimado y batallaba un poco para subir aquella montaña.

- Ojalá hubiera Trailmons por aquí, nos ayudarían fácilmente a subir áquella cuesta - suspiró el más pequeño de los elegidos.

- ¿Trail... -mon?

- ¿Es un trailer manejado por monstruos?

Silencio espectral ante la mímica de Chocolove, los shamanes se quedaron en blanco ante tal comentario estúpido, aunque Pirika y Tamao estallaron en carcajadas. Los elegidos sólo se miraron entre sí, sin entender aún qué de divertido podía tener todo este asunto o por qué los demás veían al pobre cómico en desgracia con esa mirada asesina. Harto finalmente, Horo Horo impactó su tabla en el rostro del pobre Chocolove, quien de nuevo quedó en el suelo.

- Qué idiotez - el comentario de Anna no se hizo esperar, aunque la chica de inmediato siguió caminando como si nada hubiera ocurrido, seguida de lejos por Bokomon, Neemon y un muy alegre Patamon que no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

- Sólo decía que si hubiera Trailmons sería más sencillo - volvió a insistir el elegido de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

- Pero no hay de esas cosas, por eso hay que seguir caminando - dijo el shaman de China, ya resuelto a no volver a hablar en lo que quedaba del día.

- No le hagas caso a ese perdedor, Tomoki-chan - Takuya miró con cara de odio al de ojos amarillos.

- ¡¿A quién llamas perdedor?! - Ren olvidó su voto de silencio, dispuesto a aniquilar a áquel entrometido de googles.

- No deberían pelear de esa manera - pidió Yoh, sonriendo nerviosamente.

- No me agrada en absoluto trabajar con estos sujetos, Yoh - Tao guardó su arma de nuevo - Son débiles, nosotros podemos recuperar nuestros espíritus sin su ayuda.

- En eso te equivocas.

Todos guardaron silencio. Ren Tao fijó su mirada en la persona que había hablado. Kouichi.

- Ustedes nos necesitan tanto como nosotros a ustedes, no tiene caso que sigamos con discusiones que no nos llevarán a nada.

- Kouichi... - murmuró Lyserg, algo sorprendido, al igual que los compañeros de Kimura. Usualmente, él se mantenía al margen de este tipo de peleas.

- Tú eres el que menos tiene derecho a...

- ¡¡Basta!!

Ahora era Hao Asakura. Yoh le dirigió una mirada extrañada a su hermano gemelo, quien sólo sonreía, victorioso.

- Kimura tiene razón, sigamos juntos, sin ellos... no sería divertido...

Lyserg mostró un gesto de odio al shaman de cabello largo, pero éste solamente le asistió, sonriente, como diciéndole que sabía que tenía que apoyarlo en esos momentos.

- Ya... dejemos eso por la paz... - suspiró Junpei - Por una simple discusión estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso. Recuerden que nuestro objetivo es el mismo, acabar con esa bruja y con esos digimons...

- Los digimos son su problema.

- De acuerdo, los digimons son nuestro problema.

- Y nosotros sólo recuperaremos nuestros espíritus y nos iremos de este lugar - añadió Horo Horo.

- Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo - asistió Kanbara, fastidiado - Pues hágamoslo pronto, así se irán más rápido.

- Tú mandas, compañero...

Se dirigieron sonrisas bastante falsas y al fin siguieron caminando.

- Es increíble que aún se comporten de esa manera - dijo Yoh, algo cabizbajo.

- No es tu culpa, Asakura-san - el shaman castaño subió un poco la mirada y se encontró con Kouichi sonriéndole en señal de compañerismo.

- Ya aprenderán... - murmuró Lyserg - ... Se tendrán que llevar bien algún día, sospecho que esto va a tardar más de lo que pensamos.

- Y eso será muy bueno para ustedes... - los tres chicos guardaron silencio al ver como Hao se les acercaba con esa típica sonrisa.

- ¿¡Qué quieres!? - soltó Lyserg, realmente enfadado.

- A ti, mi dulce inglés.

- ¿Cómo te atreves...? - antes de que pudiera lanzarse sobre él, Kouichi detuvo a Lyserg suavemente con un movimiento de su brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kimura...? - sonrió Hao - ¿Estás enojado...?

- No vale la pena... - le susurró Yoh, pero el elegido también le indicó que guardara silencio.

- ... No te daré lo que quieres... - le dijo al fin Kimura - ... yo no soy así...

- ¿Te sientes mejor que yo, cierto? - preguntó el mayor de los Asakura, con la misma sonrisa en el rostro. Era claro que estaba gozando con esto.

- Eso no lo sé... no me interesa ser mejor que tú...

Sin previo aviso, Hao comenzó a reír como histérico ante la mirada atónita de Yoh y Lyserg, quienes no entendían muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

- Eres bueno, Kimura... muy bueno... - el shaman de cabello largo se alejó, riendo todavía.

Un poco más lejos, un chico caminaba más despacio, con sus manos en los bolsillos, con la mirada baja.

- Adelántense, por favor - les dijo Kouichi a los todavía confundidos shamanes.

Yoh dirigió la mirada hacia el camino que el elegido había seguido. Sonrió un poco. El inglés observó a su compañero castaño, todavía sin entender realmente nada.

- Minamoto-kun... - susurró Asakura. Lyserg se sorprendió un poco, pero luego asistió.

- Vamos...

Los dos shamanes comenzaron a caminar en dirección al grupo. El castaño se inclinó hacia el otro para decirle algo al oído. Diethel bajó la mirada, algo inseguro. Yoh sonrió, como si dijera su típica frase "todo se solucionará" Y Lyserg deseaba con todo su corazón que su compañero tuviera razón.

- Konnichiwa - Kouji elevó la mirada del suelo para ver enfrente. Su hermano gemelo estaba frente a él, le sonreía - No te quedes atrás.

Minamoto mostró una pequeña sonrisa, para luego bajar la mirada de nuevo y volver al gesto deprimido de antes.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kouji...? - le preguntó Kouichi, ya preocupándose de verdad.

- ... Yo... Yo...

Kouichi parpadeó un par de veces, esperando que su gemelo le dijera algo de lo que le pasaba. Había estado así últimamente. Aquello no le gustaba para nada, no era que Kouji fuera muy expresivo, pero esto ya era demasiado.

- ... Te quiero, Kouichi...

- Yo también te quiero - sonrió, un poco más aliviado.

- ... Perdóname... Por favor... hice algo que... - el de cabello largo guardó silencio al sentir como su hermano lo abrazaba.

- Sólo quiero que estés bien, Kouji... es lo único que me importa...

No. No lloraría, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo... y si Kouichi seguía con eso, le golpearía por hacerlo sentir de esa manera...

- Her-mano...

- No te preocupes... yo siempre estaré para ti, Kouji, cuando tú quieras. Somos hermanos... ¡y gemelos! No cualquiera puede presumir de eso, ¿ne? Somos afortunados - Kimura se separó de él para verlo a los ojos.

- Tienes razón - sonrió Minamoto, tímidamente. Ese era su hermano, la persona que lo hacía sentir mejor, que lo hacía incluso reír, Tenía razón, era afortunado - Pero...

- ¿Pero...? - Kouichi inclinó ligeramente su cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Ni creas que dejaré a Diethel en paz sólo por lo que me acabas de decir...

Viento helado. Kouichi se quedó en blanco, francamente... no se esperaba eso. Empezó a reír de manera nerviosa, cada vez más fuerte.

- Kouichi Kimura... no estoy jugando... - le miró Kouji, furioso.

- Lo sé... lo sé - el de cabello corto no podía dejar de reír, pero trató de tranquilizarse un poco - ¿De verdad ves a Lyserg como una amenaza?

- Es una amenaza...

- Kouji... - lo tomó por los hombros - Nadie podrá sustituir el lugar que tienes en mi vida...

- ¿¡Ah!? ¡¡¿Crees que estoy celoso?!! - Minamoto se puso completamente rojo.

- ¿Y no lo estás? - preguntó Kouichi, confundido.

- ¡¡Claro que no!! - negó Kouji, para luego dar la espalda y cruzarse de brazos.

- ¿Sabes...? Cuando haces eso... es que estás nervioso porque ya no sabes qué inventar... - de nuevo había sorprendido a Minamoto, quien abrió sus ojos de inmediato y se volvió a su hermano para negarlo todo.

Después de unos cuantos gritos y risas, al fin Kouichi logró tranquilizar a su gemelo.

- No te convenceré y lo sé... pero no importa... creo que esto es algo por lo que tenemos que pasar... - suspiró Kimura - Pero recuerda que siempre serás mi hermano, no importa lo que pase.

Kouji asistió, ya en silencio. Pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho Kouichi. Él ya se había convencido de que estaba celoso... pero... ahora sólo faltaba esperar.

- Los demás ya deben estar muy adelante - señaló Kouichi.

- Es cierto... será mejor que comencemos a caminar ahora...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Muy bien, aquí es... - Anna se detuvo frente a una sombría cueva. En realidad no habían avanzado mucho, al parecer, estaba bastante cercana al lugar en donde habían caído luego de llegar al Digimundo. Como si Yoru hubiera querido que llegaran a ese lugar.

- Mhmmm... ya veo... - Bokomon comenzó a buscar en su libro alguna referencia al respecto mientras los demás trataron de guardar silencio.

Un poco a lo lejos, Lyserg e Yoh se acercaban.

- Creo que ese es el lugar - sonrió el castaño, mirando al frente, aunque luego se volvió hacia su compañero, algo preocupado por verlo cabizbajo - ¿Qué ocurre, Lyserg?

- Bueno, yo... - suspiró - He estado pensando... sobre Kouichi y Minamoto-san...

- ¿Qué has pensando sobre ellos? - el otro aún no lo captaba.

- Pues... siento que... soy como un obstáculo para que ellos estén juntos... - Lyserg se llevó las manos al pecho, bastante triste, a la vez que Yoh ahogaba un grito de sorpresa.

Cuando al fin pudo recuperarse, el shaman castaño se incorporó y le sonrió a su preocupado compañero de ojos verdes.

- No creo que Kimura-kun piense eso de ti... él te quiere mucho.

- Lo sé... yo también lo quiero... pero... No es justo que Minamoto-san esté solo... nada más porque yo soy un... un...

Yoh agudizó el oído... esperando...

- ¡¡Egoísta!!

Asakura casi cae de nuevo. Aunque a duras penas logró mantenerse de pie, volvió a sonreír, nervioso, aunque divertido. Ese Lyserg... era esa la persona de la que él...

- Ay, Lyserg... tú no eres un egoísta...

- ¿No? - Diethel parpadeó ligeramente, con vestigios de lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Claro que no... cuando amas a alguien, es obvio que quieras estar el mayor tiempo posible con él... ¿te acuerdas...?

Lyserg lo miró por unos cuantos segundos, aunque luego cerró los ojos y sonrió.

- Es cierto - asistió el inglés, ligeramente sonrojado - Pero...

- ¿Pero...?

- Quiero estar con Kouichi ahora... - el chico de verde juntó sus manos animosamente y sonrió ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo castaño - _He's soft and warm and... _- Lyserg al fin despertó de sus ensoñaciones -  ¿Estás bien, Yoh?

- ¡Sí! ¡¡Por supuesto!! - rió Asakura, para luego abrazar a Lyserg con mucho cuidado y susurrarle al oído - Te portas como un niño pequeño cuando te emocionas... ¿lo sabías...?

- Sí... ya me lo habías dicho... - Diethel bajó la mirada, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pero aún sonriente.

- ¡¡Hey!! - ambos chicos de inmediato voltearon hacia enfrente. Hao Asakura los observaba inquisidoramente - ¿Por qué tanto cariño, dulce inglés?

La mirada de Lyserg cambió de inmediato y si Yoh no lo hubiera estado sujetando hubiera golpeado al shaman de cabello largo con toda seguridad.

- ¡¿Qué quieres...?!

- ¿La misma pregunta...? Sabes la respuesta... - Hao se acercó a ellos, extendiendo su mano para acariciar el rostro de Lyserg, pero fue Yoh quien se lo impidió esta vez.

El mayor soltó una risita.

- Yoh... me encantaría saber qué significa todo esto.

- Sencillo... - el menor de los Asakura se colocó entre su gemelo y el inglés - Lyserg está ahora con Kimura-kun y todos debemos respetar eso.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso...

Ojos negros contra ojos negros. Hao sonreía, tratando de adivinar... Yoh tenía un gesto indefinido... tratando de que esto no fuera más lejos.

- Sólo a tres personas nos llamas por el nombre de pila, inglés - el shaman de cabello largo mostró tres de sus dedos para dar énfasis a lo que acababa de decir - Sin ningún protocolo, sin ninguna muestra de respeto... sólo a tres de nosotros... qué interesante, ¿no lo crees?

- ¡¡No te importa, Hao!! - le gritó Lyserg, furioso.

- ¿¡Qué sucede aquí!? - Ren Tao se colocó al lado de Yoh, temiendo que todo eso fuera una batalla verdadera, claro, después de hacer una entrada espectácular.

- No pasa nada... - le dijo Yoh, completamente serio, sin dejar de observar a Hao.

- Nada que les importe a ustedes - sonrió Hao, maliciosamente, ante la mirada de odio del shaman de China.

- Estos dos... ¡estos dos son sólo una distracción! - ahora era Horo Horo el que se quejaba.

- ¿Estos... dos...? - Yoh volvió la mirada al entender que el ainu señalaba acusadoramente a Lyserg, quien solamente se escondió un poco tras el menor de los Asakura casi automáticamente, en busca de protección.

- Hao es nuestro enemigo y Diethel es uno de los X-Laws... - Tao bajó su arma, tranquilizándose un poco - Nada puede cambiar eso, ni siquiera que estemos en este mundo desconocido o que nos tengamos que unir a la fuerza para recuperar a nuestros espíritus.

Anna observaba la escena seriamente, aunque internamente preocupada por la reacción que pudiera tener su prometido. Había visto esto antes... Levantaba sospechas en ella, le hacían pensar más de la cuenta. Pero, todo eso era imposible.

- ¡¿No pueden dejar eso?! - los shamanes prestaron atención a la voz de la chica elegida - Nos la pasamos peleando todo el tiempo entre shamanes y elegidos, no puedo creer que hasta entre ustedes haya este tipo de discusiones. Dejen al pobre Diethel-kun en paz.

- ¡Oh! No molesten al lindo niño "yo sólo quiero amigos fuertes y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer con tal de conseguirlos... ¡¡Incluso traicionar a mis verdaderos amigos!!" - exclamó Horo Horo.

Lyserg bajó ligeramente la mirada y se aferró a la chaqueta naranja del castaño de cabello corto. No podía negar eso y lo sabía. Ren Tao asistió fríamente. El ainu sabía que había dado en el blanco, pero no se sentía satisfecho. Había dicho todo lo que quería decir, pero no se sentía bien. Se cruzó de brazos y también perdió su vista en el suelo.

- Qué deprimente... - susurró Chocolove, sin entender muy bien la situación, aunque sin ánimo de bromear. Tomoki bajó la mirada, a la vez que Junpei trataba de tragarse sus palabras de reclamo por lo que él consideraba, y con mucha razón, una pérdida de tiempo más.

- No lo... entiendo... - Takuya buscó la mirada del menor de los Asakura, pero el cabello castaño le tapaba casi por completo el rostro.

- Ja ja ja ja ja Ustedes son muy divertidos - la risa de Hao interrumpió el momento de pesado silencio - No puedo creer que de verdad le tuvieron tanta estima al pequeño inglés. Después de todo, nos parecemos, Lyserg... Tomamos lo que nos sirve y lo que no, lo desechamos...

La itako abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Los shamanes ahogaron un grito. Izumi no se lo podía creer. Yoh le había soltado un fuerte golpe a Hao en el rostro y ahora lo tomaba por la capa.

- ... Eres fuerte, Yoh... - dijo Hao, sintiendo la respiración agitada de su gemelo tan cerca de su rostro - ¿Pero serás lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarle?... - los ojos del menor mostraron sorpresa ante áquel comentario... ¿Era eso una amenaza?

- ¡Cuidado! - Takuya los separó como pudo, aunque ninguno de los dos Asakura opuso resistencia, pues Hao sólo seguía mostrando una mueca divertida e Yoh lo miraba vaciamente.

Diethel había visto la escena... Estaba sorprendido. Luego cerró los ojos con amargura. Esto era por...

- ¡Ah! ¡¡Kouichi-san, Kouji-san!! - el más pequeño de los elegidos llamaba a sus superiores al verlos acercarse.

- ¡¡Hola!! - saludó Kimura, alegremente, hasta ver a Lyserg en ese estado - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Nada! - sonrió para el elegido - No pasa nada.

- Mhmmm... ¿acaso pasó algo en nuestra ausencia...?

- Ehmmm... pues... - Kanbara observó a todos los presentes, quienes sólo negaron - ¡Nada! - se soltó a reír.

- Buu... no me quieren decir...

- No te preocupes por eso - sonrió Yoh, ante la mirada algo confundida de la mayoría de sus compañeros.

- Allá está nuestro destino - dijo Anna, tratando de estar tranquilia y fría como siempre, aunque sabía que había algo más en esto, algo que estaba fuera de una simple pelea entre amigos.

Todos asistieron, completamente mudos, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos y en sus dudas. Kouichi le dirigió una última sonrisa a su hermano, quien se la devolvió. Aunque su gesto cambió de inmediato al observar al shaman de ojos verdes.

"Cómo le odio..."

Hao se sacudía felizmente su capa, como si nada hubiera pasado. Él era el único que parecía estársela pasando bastante bien en ese lugar. Se reunió rápidamente con los demás, aún y cuando Ren y Horo Horo lo veían con auténtico desprecio.

Lyserg comenzaba a caminar cuando sintió que lo abrazaban por la espalda. Kouichi lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo acercaba a su cuerpo. El inglés cerró los ojos y se relajó un poco.

- ¿Ahora sí me dirás qué sucede...?

El shaman abrió los ojos, algo sorprendido, pero después se tranquilizó de nuevo. Era imposible estar demasiado agitado cuando estaba en los brazos de Kimura... al menos no de esta manera. Miró a los demás alejarse hacia el destino del grupo y suspiró quédamente. Puso sus manos sobre las de Kouichi y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, juntándose más al cuerpo del elegido. Cerró sus ojos, dejando que el viento acariciara un poco su cansando cuerpo.

- ... También hay cosas de mí que tú no sabes... - murmuró, entre melancólico y temeroso.

- Entonces dímelas y ya.

- Je... estás algo loco, ¿lo sabías...?

- Sí... ¿qué importa?... ¿Me quieres?

Lo único que pudo hacer el shaman fue sonrojarse. Kouichi se soltó a reír de una manera apenas perceptible, pero bastante notoria por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Lyserg sonrió también, con sus ojos aún cerrados. Kimura apoyó su rostro en el cabello verde de su compañero.

- ... ¿Algún día me lo dirás todo...?

Lyserg solamente asistió suavemente. Sabía que tenía que decirle algún día toda la historia, el por qué las cosas transcurrían de esa manera, el por qué se sentía ahora tan culpable. Pero en ese instante estaba a salvo, feliz... quería estar así para siempre... 

- Kouichi...

- ¿Sí...? - lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, respirando el suave perfume que juraba que desprendía

Lyserg.

- Tenemos que ir con los demás...

- ¿Para qué? Pueden cuidarse solos - contestó el de cabello oscuro, con los ojos entreabiertos.

- ¡¡Kouichi!!

- De acuerdo... de acuerdo... sólo cinco minutos más, por favor - cerró sus ojos azules, prácticamente acariciando el cabello de Lyserg con su rostro.

Diethel sólo sonrió ante aquella expresión algo infantil de parte del otro chico. Era cierto que la posición no era muy cómoda, pero... quería que siguiera. Tampoco quería irse. Es más. ¿Qué importaba ya que los demás se hubieran perdido de vista...? Quería quedarse al lado de Kouichi, que lo siguiera abrazando así. Le gustaba sentirse seguro, como si nada lo fuera a lastimar de nuevo. Por eso aunque esos cinco minutos pasaron, el shaman no se atrevió siquiera a moverse.

- Algo te preocupa demasiado... me encantaría saber qué es...

- ... Todo a su debido tiempo... - suspiró el inglés, después de un breve silencio - No es tan importante como crees... es decir, espero que no lo consideres tan importante.

- ¿Hum? - Kouichi se separó un poco. Lyserg pudo sentirlo, por lo que volvió la mirada para ver de reojo el rostro confundido de su compañero - ¿Qué yo no lo considere importante? Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es importante para mí...

- ... ¿De verdad...? ¿Es porque me tienes en tanta estima así...? - se volteó por completo, para quedar frente a frente con el japonés.

- No.

- Ah...

- Es porque te amo.

Lyserg se quedó mudo ante eso. Sólo se sonrojó más de lo que estaba y bajó la mirada.

- Gracias...

- No me lo agradezcas. Siéntelo. - sonrió Kimura, aún desorientado por no saber exactamente qué ocurría con su compañero.

- Yo también... yo también...

- Lo sé - se soltó a reír el elegido, al volver a abrazar al inglés, quien de inmediato devolvió áquel gesto, tal vez como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida - ... y sé que es mucho trabajo para ti decirlo. Descansa.... que todavía tenemos que caminar hasta donde están los otros... ¿Cinco minutos más...?

Sonrió de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Sí... cinco minutos más estarían muy bien...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Diethel... Ese Diethel... - Horo Horo iba y venía sin detenerse, murmurando con furia el apellido del europeo.

Estaban en el lugar señalado, solamente que la pareja que, quiéranlo o no, los había metido en todo esto desde el principio, había desaparecido... otra vez. Ren Tao veía a su enojado compañero de equipo y, aunque tenía que admitir que también le molestaba de sobremanera la situación y que ahora mismo el maldito de Hao Asakura estuviera a su lado no ayudaba del todo para su tranquilidad, era suficiente con que uno de ellos hubiera perdido el control. Por eso el shaman de China trataba de permanecer sereno ante esto, sentado en una roca, con los brazos cruzados e ignorando los berrinches del ainu.

- Tranquilízate, hermano - le pidió Pirika, algo molesta de que su hermano se pusiera de esa manera por algo que ella consideraba "bastante romántico".

- Se te está subiendo, compa... - dijo Chocolove, aunque la tabla del chico de cabello azul de inmediato impactó contra su rostro.

- ... Ayy... le dije a Kouichi que no hiciera eso... - suspiró Takuya, aunque sin darle tanta importancia al asunto.

- ¡¡También Kimura me tiene harto!! Los dos deben morir... ¡¡ESO!!

- ¡¡No te metas con Kouichi!! - le gritó Kanbara, bastante ofendido.

- ¡¡Yo me meto con quien quiero!!

La pelea estaba servida, aunque algunos la miraban con cierto fastidio o se dedicaban a ignorarla. Sólo uno parecía verla con bastante interés. Sonreía, pero en su rostro se podía ver que maquinaba un plan perverso.

- Asakura-kun...

- ¿Eh...?

Yoh miró a la dueña de la voz que lo llamaba. Una rubia de ojos verdes que lucía bastante preocupada.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Orimoto-san? - preguntó el shaman castaño, sonriente.

- Este... Yo...

- Ya basta - Izumi levantó la mirada al escuchar a Anna hablar.

La itako se había puesto de pie y se cruzó de brazos. Miraba a todo el grupo en general. Se veía molesta. Bokomon y Neemon se abrazaron automáticamente, aunque el pequeño Patamon sólo miraba a la chica de ojos negros con muchas dudas en su cabecita. Horo Horo y Takuya al instante dejaron de discutir, sólo se dirigieron una última mirada de odio y se dieron la espalda. Hao era el único que aún conservaba su radiante sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucede, Anna? - su prometido se acercó a ella, confuso.

- Si ya estamos en la cueva... ¡¡¿Por qué no hay nada en ella?!!

Todos se miraron entre sí, confunfidos y algo perdidos. Era cierto, estaban en la cueva señalada, pero... no había nada de nada...

- ¡¡Es culpa de la rubia fea!! - Takuya señaló a Izumi de inmediato, para evitar confusiones y, seguramente, un golpe mucho más doloroso.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! - golpe recibido. Kanbara había obtenido lo que pedía.

- Pero es el lugar correcto... ¿cierto? - preguntó Pirika, sacudiéndose su falda.

Anna asistió, cerrando los ojos. Yoh analizó el lugar con la mirada... Tenía que haber algo más que rocas, moho y húmedad.

- Tendremos que buscar - fue lo único que pudo sugerir el líder de los shamanes, ante un suspiro colectivo.

Todos excepto por Kouji, quien estaba recargado contra una de las paredes de piedra, con la vista baja, sin moverse. Tamao lo observaba de lejos y trataba de autoconvencerse.

"... Es tu oportunidad Tamao... ahora o nunca..." la chica de cabello rosado temblaba completamente, pero tenía que decirle al elegido de ojos azules lo que sentía por él. Justo cuando se acercaba la ya decidida shaman, alguien más se atravesó en su camino, frustrando sus intentos de declaración... nuevamente.

- ¿No quieres ayudarnos, Minamoto-kun? - Kouji elevó ligeramente la mirada. Yoh sonreía y le ofrecía una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

El elegido parpadeó un par de veces y luego asistió, un poco confundido.

- Muy bien... Porque yo quería pedirte... que me perdonaras por como te traté la otra vez... - ¿la otra vez? Minamoto lo recordaba, fue el incidente de las ropas de Diethel - Lo siento, acepta mis más sinceras disculpas - el menor de los Asakura hizo una pronunciada reverencia.

- Es-tá... bien, no te preocupes - murmuró Kouji, aún perdido al no captar por qué Yoh Asakura lo trataba de esa manera... Sólo sabía que era algo por Lyserg... Lyserg Diethel... Todo por él... Siempre él.

Asakura efectivamente ayudó a Minamoto a unirse a la búsqueda de algún trozo del manuscrito o alguna puerta secreta, a la vez que Pirika sacudía a Tamao, quien aún no respondía de la decepción que se había llevado esta vez.

- ¡¡Konnichiwa!!

Las miradas ahora se posaban en los recién llegados. Aunque Kouichi sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado... Lyserg captaba mucho más rápido que, definitivamente, habían hecho algo que tenía molestos al resto del grupo.

- Tú... ¡Ustedes!

- ¿No... -sotros? - Kimura se señaló a sí mismo, algo confundido y sin darse cuenta todavía de lo que pasaba. Diethel se llevó una mano al rostro y ahogó un suspiro, dió unos pasos al frente e hizo una reverencia ante todos.

- Lo sentimos... No fue nuestra intención quedarnos atrás... - oh... pero sí había sido su intención... aunque... claro, ellos no debían enterarse de eso. El chico se sonrojó un poco, aunque con mucha suerte con el rostro mirando hacia el piso como estaba nadie lo notaría.

- ¡Bah! No te preocupes - le dijo Takuya, sonriente ante los acostumbrados modales ingleceses de Lyserg.

- Así es, hay cosas más importantes que hacer por ahora - el menor de los Asakura apoyó al elegido castaño.

- ¡Nada de... eso!

Muy bien. Pirika analizaba la situación. Su hermano estaba totalmente histérico. De nuevo saltaba ese chico algo guapo y lindo de nombre Takuya Kanbara en defensa de Lyserg. Cosa interesante y digna de anotarse. Por lo pronto, Ren Tao sólo observaba la escena de lejos, viendo de vez en cuando a Kimura, quien no parecía darse por enterado de todo lo que estaba pasando.

¡Otra cosa interesante! Yoh trata de calmar la situación, pero Anna lo controla a él fácilmente. No, eso no es nada fuera de lo común... sólo que ahora la chica de nombre Izumi Orimoto la observa con ganas de matarla. Anoten eso. Tomoki auxilia al pobre Chocolove, aunque no sabe con qué... algún día aprenderá que es inútil. Los golpes hacia ese shaman tan especial ya están predestinados.

Lyserg solo negaba con la cabeza, con cara de resignación al escuchar todo el escándalo provocado por el ainu y por el líder de googles. Hasta que se encontró con dos ojos azules que lo miraban de una manera... atemorizante. Algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica recorrió por completo su cuerpo. Minamoto no le quitaba la vista de encima... Nervios de nuevo. Tal vez, ahora sentía mucho más miedo de Kouji Minamoto que de cualquier otra persona presente. Al fin el elegido desvió la mirada, aún con ese gesto de enojo. Alguien sonrió descaradamente, aunque con toda la confusión que había, nadie se percató.

- Oigan... Disculpen... Takuya...

- ... ¿Qué pasa, Kouichi? - su amigo se volvió hacia él, olvidando que sostenía una batalla verbal con el shaman del hielo, quien siguió gritando solo.

- ... ¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente?

- Bueno... este...

- Estamos salvando el Digimundo - recordó Bokomon, algo molesto - Y ayudamos a estas personas a recuperar lo que es suyo.

- ¡Exacto! - Tao se puso de pie - No sé qué estamos esperando.

- Sí, entiendo eso... pero... - Lyserg observó a su compañero, para luego interrumpirlo.

- ... Hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer pronto, ¿sí? - el inglés pasó enfrente, justo en donde se encontraba esa persona que tanto odiaba - ... Para poder acabar lo que empezamos.

Hao subió la mirada, complacido de obtener atención por fin. Y justamente de su lindo inglés... ¿qué más podía pedir?

- ... Ni siquiera hemos empezado... Lyserg...

Se observaron en silencio, pero aún así, nada ni nadie parecía poder cambiar el gesto de victoria que Hao mostraba en esos momentos.

- Qué... aburrimiento... - Junpei se recargó en una saliente de piedras.

El piso comenzó a temblar. Se abría...

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

- ¡¿Qué es esto...?!

- ¡¿¡La salida!?!

Piedras que caían. El abismo se los tragaba...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Lyserg abrió los ojos lentamente. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Estaba vivo. Gran noticia. Y parecía que todos estaban bien también. Pero... a diferencia de los demás, que se ponían poco a poco de pie a pesar de las quejas, él no podía moverse. Le faltaban las fuerzas... Otra vez ese vértigo...

- ¡Lyserg! ¿No te ha pasado nada?

- Kouichi... - se encontró con esos ojos azules preocupados. Sonrió para aliviarlos - Estoy bien...

- ¿Qué lugar es este...?

Observaron a su alrededor. Roca, moho, húmedad... sólo algo era diferente.

- ¡Esas cuatro puertas! - señaló Bokomon, buscando en su libro con frenesí - ¡La puerta de los espejos!

- ¿La puerta de los espejos...? - los elegidos se acercaron, interesados, aunque Ren ya había golpeado a Chocolove antes de que hiciera algún comentario estúpido.

- Una de esas puertas, es la puerta de los espejos. Pero sólo es una de ellas, en las demás hay trampas y cosas por el estilo que conducen a la...

- ¿... Muerte?

- Gracias, Neemon.

- ¿Y de qué sirven los espejos? - preguntó Tomoki, acercándose un poco más al digimon de la faja rosada.

- Pues... sólo es una prueba. Es la manera de encontrar tu verdadera fuerza - Bokomon hojeó de nuevo su libro.

- ¡¡Eso sería fantástico!! - exclamó Takuya - ¿No lo crees, Kouji?... ¿Kouji...?

- ¿Estás bien...?

Tamao abrió poco a poco sus ojos. Luego parpadeó con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que estaba sobre alguien. De inmediato se puso de pie e hizo varias reverencias bastante pronunciadas.

- ¡¡Lo siento!! ¡¡¡Lo siento!!! ¡¡¡Lo siento!!!!

- No importa... - la chica se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de que había caído sobre Kouji Minamoto y se puso totalmente colorada.

- ¡¡Oye Kouji!! ¡¡Escucha esto!! - Kanbara se llevó arrastrando a Minamoto antes de que la shaman pudiera reaccionar. Otra vez... Tal vez debería llevar la cuenta de esos encuentros frustrados.

- Ya veo... con que tu verdadera fuerza - sonrió Ren.

- Es algo así como la Bitácora Mágica - dijo Yoh, relajadamente.

- Pues, no sabemos muy bien qué sea eso pero... ¡Si te hace más fuerte yo voy! - exclamó Shibayama, felizmente.

- ¡¡Igual!! - Izumi levantó la mano, aún y cuando su tobillo aún la molestaba un poco. Junpei la miró con ojos soñadores.

- ¡¡Alto!! - gritó el digimon blanco - ¡¡Hay más!! Hay otras instrucciones que...

- ¡¡¡AAHHH!!!! ¡¡¿Qué es eso?!!

- ¡¡Pirika!!

Los shamanes al instante sacaron sus armas. Aún y cuando no tuvieran espíritus, estaban dispuestos a atacar. Pero se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver lo que pasaba.

- ¿Centa-rumon...? - preguntó Takuya, algo asustado.

Anna sostenía su collar. Había atrapado rápidamente al digimon con él, sin el menor esfuerzo, según parecía.

- Ayyy... Annita... - Yoh derramaba lágrimas, mas no se sabía de qué.

La itako le dirigió una mirada retadora a la chica elegida, quien sonrió en respuesta a esa clara propuesta de combate.

- Por favor... déjenme ir... - pedía el digimon, aunque Anna no parecía apiadarse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Bokomon se acercó cautelosamente, con más miedo hacia la shaman que hacia el digimon.

- Ejem, yo soy el guardián de estas puertas...

- ¡¡Vaya!! Con que eso era - exclamó el pequeño digimon.

- Entonces por eso estás aquí... ¿y qué tenemos que hacer para pasarlas? - Takuya lucía ansioso.

- Ehmmm... - Anna apretó la atadura y el digimon siguió hablando, asustado - No es fácil pasar por esas compuertas. Como ustedes sabrán, solamente una los conducirá al salón de los espejos, en donde les mostraran su verdadero poder, la esencia que tienen dentro de ustedes.

- Nuestra... esencia - repitió Kouji, para sí mismo.

- ¿Y qué más? - Kyouyama no tenía paciencia, el digimon continuó.

- Bueno... verán... Hay algo muy peculiar con estas entradas, pues solamente dos personas pueden pasar por cada una de esas puertas. Los demás tendrán prohibido el paso mientras los otros estén adentro.

- Eso significa que será...

- ¿En pareja? - se miraron entre sí.

Centarumon asistió y volvió a pedir por su libertad.

- Si nos mientes te arrepentirás... Por eso te dejaré atado con mi collar, y pobre de ti si intentas zafarte.

- Entonces... es en pareja... - repitió Horo Horo, en voz alta, a la vez que Kouichi automáticamente abrazaba a Lyserg posesivamente en una demostración por lo demás cómica.

- ¡¡Kawaii!! - soltó Pirika, emocionada.

- Nada de kawaii - dijo su hermano, fastidiado - Si estos dos van juntos es probable que nunca los volvamos a ver.

Lyserg miró hacia el techo, completamente rojo, mientras Kouichi sólo reía nerviosamente, pero muy divertido.

- Por esta vez "cabeza de picos" tiene razón - señaló Takuya, sonriendo pícaramente, provocando que Lyserg se sonrojara aún más.

- En ese caso... ¡Que el inglecito vaya conmigo! - Hao se señaló a sí mismo.

Ahora fue Lyserg quien abrazó a Kouichi, a la vez que le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos al shaman de cabello largo quien solamente seguía sonriendo.

- ¡¡Doble kawaii!! - exclamó Pirika, aunque esta vez acompañada por una semirecuperada Tamao - ¡¡Ellos deben ir juntos!!

- Ne, claro que no irán juntos - señaló el mayor de los Asakura - Sería injusto, no debemos de tener preferencia por ninguno de nosotros.

Justas palabras, dirán algunos, pero no se necesitaba mucha habilidad detectivesca como para saber que Hao tramaba algo, según pudo deducir Lyserg.

- Lyserg... ¿puedes soltarme, onegai...?

- ¡¡Ah!! Perdón - se disculpó el inglés. No se había percatado de que estaba sujetando a Kouichi con semejante fuerza - No me... dí cuenta...

- Je, je... eres tan...

- Ya basta... - se sonrojó de nuevo. Justamente lo primero que había pensado en hacer cuando Hao mencionó aquello fue instintivamente aferrarse a Kouichi. Cosa rara y, tenía que decirlo, algo vergonzosa... aunque debía admitir que le había gustado refugiarse de esa manera en Kimura y que éste lo recibiera tan fácilmente. Sonrió un poco.

- Como iba diciendo - continuó Hao Asakura - No es justo que escojamos parejas... que lo decida la suerte... ¡Además! Como se han estado llevando tan mal, es justo que uno de nosotros vaya con un elegido.

- ¿O sea que las parejas serán de shaman y elegido? - preguntó Takuya.

- Así es, te mereces un premio por tu inteligencia - se burló el shaman castaño, ante la mirada de odio de Kanbara - Pero como sólo serán cuatro parejas... debemos tomar... ¡las pajillas!

- ... ¿Pajillas...? - Tomoki se cruzó de brazos y observó las tiras de papel que Hao parecía sostener en ambas manos.

- ¡Hai! Estas tiras de papel están marcadas por colores en la parte inferior. Como verán, las puertas tienen también marcos de colores distintos.

- ¿En serio...? - voltearon para comprobar que efectivamente era verdad. Se les dibujó una gota de sudor.

- Oye... Hao... ¿cómo has pensado en todo eso en tan poco tiempo...? - preguntó Yoh, con cara de incredúlidad hacia su sonriente gemelo.

- Je, je, soy un genio, Yoh. Debes saberlo - se aclaró la garganta para proseguir - Ahora. Como somos más de ocho personas, algunos no irán. Los que saquen la pajilla completamente blanca se quedan. Las parejas se formarán con las personas que saquen la pajilla con el extremo inferior del mismo color, ¿entienden?

- Se oye sencillo... - suspiró Takuya.

- Lo hice especialmente para criaturas inferiores como ustedes - miradas asesinas de nuevo.

- No sé por qué presiento que planeas algo sucio, Hao - le dijo Lyserg, enojado.

- ¿Qué sucede, inglés? No hay probabilidades de que quedemos juntos. No te preocupes por mí ahora... has tu elección - le extendió su mano derecha para que pudiera tomar una de las tiras de papel.

Aún escéptico, Diethel tomó una de las pajillas. Le dió la vuelta para observar la parte inferior del papel.

- Azul - dijo el mayor de los Asakura - Felicitaciones, estás dentro. Ahora veremos que sucede con Kimura, ¿te parece? - Lyserg le volvió a dirigir esa mirada de odio.

- Tranquilo, no pasará nada - lo calmó Kouichi, al tiempo que tomaba una de las pajillas de la mano izquierda de Hao - Verde.

El mayor de los Asakura rió de nuevo.

- Interesante, interesante - pareció decir, antes de alejarse para repartir las pajillas que quedaban entre los demás.

- Ayy... sé que algo malo va a pasar - el inglés soltó un pequeño suspiro.

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes tanto - Kouichi lo abrazó tiernamente - No te puede tocar nadie peor que Hao, de eso puedes estar seguro.

- Azul.

Ambos elevaron la mirada. Y hasta Kouichi debió admitir que sintió un escalofrío al enterarse de quién sería el compañero de Lyserg.

- ¡Muy bien, Minamoto! - rió Asakura, dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda, para luego susurrarle al oído - Disfruta esto.

- Cállate... - Kouji se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, furioso... o algo así.

- ... ¿De-cías...?

- Nada... Nada...

Ahora Kimura era el preocupado. Sabía que su hermano detestaba a Lyserg. No sabía qué era capaz de hacer estando a solas con él... Porque le odiaba, ¿cierto?

- ... ¡Blan-co!... ¡¡No puede ser!! - gritó Ren Tao, furioso, al darse cuenta de que él no iría.

Mientras el shaman de China seguía gritando, Horo Horo sacaba su papelito y observaba el color rojo en él. Sonrió, gustoso y justo cuando iba a presumirle a Ren que él sí iría escuchó justo lo que menos quería.

- ¡¡Rojo!! ¡¡Wow!! Mi color favorito - el ainu volteó, queriendo bloquear la voz de su mente, queriendo pensar que no era cierto... pero sí era... Takuya Kanbara sostenía la pajilla en lo alto y saltaba de un lado a otro como si fuera una cabra loca (Chiste local).

- No iré... - Junpei se sentó en una de las rocas, resignado, aunque la pena se le quitó inmediatamente al sacar una de sus barras de chocolate y comenzar a comerla.

- Ni modo, osito... la suerte nunca está de nuestro lado...

- Es cierto. Pero mira el lado positivo, Chocolove-san. Ahora podrás contar tus chistes para mí - sonrió el niño.

- ¡¡Sí!! - y justo cuando se sentía realizado, Ren Tao le recordó que él también se quedaría y que de ninguna manera iba a quedarse a soportar aquellas tonterías.

- ¡¡Exijo que esto se repita!! - pidió el shaman de China, jalando a Hao, quien ya sólo tenía una pajilla en su mano. La suya.

- No se puede... lo siento, chinito. La suerte es la suerte.

Pero Ren no iba a dejar eso así, no. Por eso fue a golpear a otra persona. A Horo Horo.

- ¡¡No dejaré que tú te hagas fuerte!! ¡¡Iré en tu lugar!!

- ¡¡De ninguna manera!! La suerte es la suerte - repitió el ainu, imitando el tono de Hao, irritando más al ya de por sí furioso Ren.

- ¡¡Recuerden que sólo dos de ustedes obtendrán esos poderes!! - Bokomon logró que guardaran silencio por unos pequeños instantes - Las otras puertas no conducen a ningún lado... por eso les pido que si hay algún peligro, no duden en usar sus poderes de digievolución o en volver, ¿les quedó claro?

Los elegidos asistieron, excepto por Izumi, quien no dejaba de observar su pajilla, pero más allá de ella, veía a Yoh Asakura hablando con Anna, quien le daba instrucciones. Amarillo. Era el color que Orimoto ahora tenía en sus manos... igual al shaman de cabello castaño. No podía dejar de sonreír, sería la compañera de Yoh en esa aventura... ahora podría hablar con él... preguntarle sobre eso...

- Deja de sonreír como tonta, Izumi - le reclamó Takuya, acercándose por la espalda de la elegida.

- ¡¡¿No puedes callarte por un momento?!! - lo golpeó, furiosa por la interrupción.

- Muy bien... muy bien... calma a todos - Hao se puso al frente, ya se sentía, obviamente, el director de todo este asunto, debía admitir que le iba muy bien - Las parejas ya están formadas. Conforme al color que tengan, será la puerta por la que pasen. Así también será a la suerte el que obtenga esos poderes.

- ¡¡Ánimo, hermano!! - gritó Pirika, aunque Ren soltó un bufido, completamente enojado.

- Joven Yoh... regrese con bien... - murmuró Tamao, aunque en realidad veía a otra persona.

- Diré las parejas a continuación - anunció Hao, como buen animador - Lyserg irá con Minamoto, ¿linda pareja, ne? - Kouji se cruzó de brazos de nuevo y Lyserg bajó la mirada, nervioso - Horo Horo irá con Kanbara... ya sabemos cuánto se quieren - ambos se dirigieron miradas asesinas y se dieron la espalda, otra vez - mi hermano Yoh irá con la dulce Orimoto. Esperemos que Anna no se enfade demasiado - Hao se soltó a reír, a la vez que Yoh miraba asustado a su prometida, quien le dirigía una mirada congelante. Izumi también observó a Kyouyama. Ella no se dejaría vencer tan facilmente.

Hubo una pequeña pausa. Hao parecía seguir riendo con el fabuloso chiste que parecía ser que Yoh fuera con Izumi y que a Anna no le pareciera para nada la idea.

- ¡Oh, sí! - Hao al fin recordó que estaba hablando - Y Kimura irá conmigo, por supuesto...

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritó Lyserg, aproximándose a Hao, amenazante - ¿¡Cómo que irás con Kouichi!?

- Sí, eso dije... - Hao mostró el extremo de su pajilla. Verde, igual que la de Kimura - ¿Algún problema...? ¿Celoso por mí, dulce inglés...?

- ¡¡Claro que no!!

- Tranquilo... así son las reglas, debemos respetar eso - Kouichi lo tomó por los hombros antes de que se fuera contra Hao. Luego observó al shaman castaño indefinidamente.

- Esto será muy divertido - rió Hao, para luego alejarse de la pareja para reunirse con los otros.

- Muy bien... chicos - dijo Bokomon, después de un sonoro suspiro - Les deseo suerte, por favor cuídense... 

- ¡¡No te preocupes, Bokomon, regresaremos!! - exclamó Takuya, realmente disfrutando esto, con Horo Horo mirando con cara de fastidio, hasta sentir que alguien lo jalaba por los hombros.

- Escúchame... Obtén esos fabulosos poderes... No dejes que te pase nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Horo Horo lo observó largamente. Pero luego asistió con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡De acuerdo, Ren!!

- Si le dices a alguien que te dí apoyo... te atravieso con mi lanza... - le murmuró el shaman de China.

- Lo sé, no tienes porque ser tan descriptivo - le respondió el ainu, también en susurros.

Estaban frente aquellas puertas, tan sencillas y a la vez tan impresionantes. En parejas. Aún y cuando sólo Izumi e Yoh parecían sonreírse de vez en cuando, satisfechos con la suerte que les había tocado, Lyserg observaba temeroso a su compañero, quien no lo veía siquiera. Kimura veía al frente, serio. Hao sonreía, divertido. Ni qué decir de Horo Horo y Takuya...

- Te lo... advierto.... Hao... - el shaman castaño volteó al escuchar la voz del inglés otra vez - Si le haces algo a Kouichi... no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacerte...

Hao solamente se soltó a reír, aunque Lyserg se mostró aún más furioso de lo que ya estaba.

- Qué lindo eres, mi dulce inglés... - susurró Hao, todavía riendo.

Kimura le dirigió una mirada de consuelo a Lyserg y lo abrazó para que se tranquilizara. Era obvio que esa no iba a ser algo sencillo, pero ambos tenían lo mejor de sí, y esa era la manera en que se lo hacía saber. El chico de verde se relajó un poco... Y ahora fue Kouichi quien se dirigió a su hermano, quien miraba hacia la pared, con un gesto indefinido aún.

- Kouji, por favor... trata de ser amable con Lyserg - Minamoto entrecerró los ojos y no hizo ningún movimiento ni ruido, sólo se quedó ahí. Kouichi suspiró, preocupado. Reglas. Juego...

Se volvió hacia los ojos verdes de su compañero y le sonrió.

- Cuidate mucho - le dió un pequeño beso en la frente, provocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Lyserg.

- Tú... también... - susurró el shaman, quien, mucho más tímido en público, no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y desear que todo saliera bien.

- ¡¡¡Kawaiii!!! - volvió a decir Pirika, ilusionada.

- Kawaii... Kawaii... Kawaii... - resopló Horo Horo, mientras se adentraba en aquella puerta - ¡¿Qué esperas, Kanbara?!

- ¡¡Ya voy!! - le gritó el otro, enojado - ¡¡Nos vemos!! - se despidió de los que se quedaban atrás.

- ¡¡Adiós, Onii-chan!!

- Kouji, ten mucho cuidado... - le pidió Kouichi a su hermano, quien solamente lo vió por unos pequeños instantes, aún sin mostrar ningún gesto en el rostro para luego cerrar los ojos, meter las manos en los bolsillos y empezar a caminar.

- Adiós... - se despidió Lyserg. No quería soltarle... ¿por qué le costaba tanto soltarle?

- Nos vemos, Annita...

- Más te vale que vuelvas - Anna apretó aún más su collar alrededor del pobre digimon que en realidad no tenía la culpa de que estuviera la shaman tan furiosa en esos momentos.

Izumi comenzó a caminar, cojeando un poco a causa de su tobillo, aunque, ya se sentía mejor. Podía caminar sin ayuda y agradecía eso. Podía luchar y demostrar de nuevo que podía valerse por sí misma sin ayuda de nadie.

Tamao agitaba su mano, despidiendo a quién sabe quién, mirando al infinito. Pirika la jalaba de vez en cuando... otra enamorada.

Al final, los brazos tuvieron que soltarse, las manos tuvieron que perder el contacto... y las personas dejarse ir... Por un pequeño instante. Pero a la vez era un intenso vacío que dolía. Lyserg Diethel no lograba entender por qué le pasaba esto. Esa necesidad tan inmensa de tenerlo a su lado...

Ni siquiera era un adiós. Sólo era un pequeño período de separación. Pero cada vez le dolía más... No entendía la razón. ¿Era simplemente el sentimiento del amor... o era algo más que eso?

- Vamos Kimura, ¡A la aventura! - Hao tomó de la mano a su presa, es decir, pareja, y se adentró por la puerta que les había tocado a ambos. Kouichi bajó la mirada. Negro. Vacío. No era igual.

Lyserg se quedó unos instantes de pie, mirando como se alejaban. Se llevó las manos al pecho antes de mirar hacia su propio destino y comenzar a caminar, dejando atrás a los que se quedaban, para alcanzar ahora a su pareja en esta búsqueda. Kouji Minamoto.

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini: ¡¿Hao y Kouichi?! ¿¡Kouji y Lyserg!? Pensé que las cosas eran al revés XDD

Hao: Siempre hay que probar sabores nuevos (se acerca a Kouichi) ¿No lo crees? ^^U

Kouichi: No T.T

Lyserg: Aléjate de él, maldito pervertido ¬¬

Kouji: ¡¡Jamás estaré con... con... ÉSTE!! ___ (señala a Lyserg despectivamente) ¡¡Renuncio a este fanfic!!

Kini: Lo siento, Kouji, no puedes renunciar a un fic u__ú

Kouji: Hentai enferma ¬¬**

Kini: Gracias por los halagos, pero no te servirán de nada XDD

Kouji: ¡¡Estás loca!! ___

Kini: Además, te gusta Lyserg, ya para qué lo ocultas, en el capítulo pasado estuvo más que obvio u__ú (se ven escenas del capítulo pasado en la pantalla gigante del escenario) ¿Lo ves? ^___^U

Kouji: ¡¡¡Qué lo odio!!! ¡¡¡LO DETESTO!!! ¿Por qué no me quieren entender -___-? (se va a una esquina)

Lyserg: Pobre Minamoto-san ._.

Hao: Vamos, Lyserg, dale un besito para que se ponga contento ^___^

Lyserg: ¬¬ Enfermo

Kouichi: Kouji... ¿no puedes simplemente ser su amigo y dejarlo ser feliz conmigo? ^___^ (miradita kawaii)

Kouji: ... ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! ¬¬

Kouichi: TT.TT

Kini: ¿Pero por qué no o.o'?

Kouji: Porque Kouichi es mi hermano y lo quiero para mí u.ú (Agarra a Kouichi posesivamente)

Kouichi: Por favor... Otouto-chan T_T ...

Hao: Bien dicho, Minamoto XDD (abraza a Lyserg)

Lyserg: ¡¡Hey!! ___ ¡¡Suéltame!!

Kini: ¡¡Kawaii!! ¡¡Hao/Lyserg!! *¬* (saca su cámara) y... ¿Koukou...? ¡¡ARGH!! ¡¡¡Ya recordé por qué morí!!! X____X

Todos: ¿Hum? O.O'

Kini: Escena Koukou... Digimon Frontier... ¡¡Demasiado para mí!! Odio el Koukou ¬___¬**

Kouji: No lo odias tanto, si lo odiaras como dices, no escribirías sobre él u__ú

Kini: Ju, ju, pero te odio Kouji, y escribo sobre ti u.ú

Hao: Buen punto X3 (tratando de quitarle la ropa a Lyserg)

Lyserg: ¡¡Déjame en paz, Hao!! ///// (protegiendo su pobre ropita de las manos del pervertido de Hao)

Kouichi: ¡¡Lyserg!! O___O (no puede hacer nada porque Kouji no lo deja ir)

Kini: Ejem, Hao-sama, lo siento, pero... acabo de recordar cierto contrato...

Kouji y Hao: (sueltan a sus respectivos prisioneros) Contrato de mierda ¬____¬***

Kini: Bueno, más que contrato, creo que es un club o algo así n__n, lo hicieron Yuzu y Kanata y yo estuve de acuerdo con ellos en que me inscribieran (bueno, es que yo estaba ausente XP) y es que Kouji no puede acercarse a Kouichi ni Hao a Lyserg n__n ... a menos de que estén dentro de un fanfic, claro XDDD

Kouji: Injusto u___ú

Hao: Ya lo creo ¬___¬ ... Vente conmigo, inglecito, la pasaremos bien X3

Lyserg: ¡¡¡¡NO!!!! ___ (se va al lado de Kouichi)

Kouichi: Estamos a salvo por unos instantes más ñ__ñ (abraza a Lyserg)

Pirika: (desde el público) ¡¡Kawaii!! *___*

Kini: ¿No se cansa de decir eso? o.o'

Horo Horo: ¬¬**

Kini: Bueno, bueno... este capítulo... introductorio para otro nos manda a más cosas y a otras parejas posibles, ¿ne? XDDD... ¿Quién quita y Kouji ya deje esa aversión por el inglés y termine aceptando que más que detestarlo otra cosa pasa por su mente cuando lo ve XD?

Kouji: ¡¡JAMÁS!! ___

Lyserg: ~__~ (se acerca un poco más a Kimura)

Kini: Ok, los dejo... Como ya saben, Lyserg va con Kouji, Izumi con Yoh (aunque Anna ahora mismo quiera matarme XD), Horo Horo con Takuya y Kouichi con Hao-sama XDD... ¿qué pasará...? ¿Quiénes sabrán cuál es su verdadera esencia y que llegarán hasta ese salón misterioso de los espejos? ¿Dónde está Lucemon y los buenos para nada de sus caballeros o.o'? ¿Y Yoru y Marco...?  ¡¡Descúbranlo pronto!! XDD Bueno... hasta que acabe el próximo capítulo ^__^' Por cierto, quiero saber qué parejas les están gustando, por mera curiosidad, nada más por saber X3 ¡¡BYE!!


	21. Búsqueda

(Se abre el telón, con Lyserg y Kouichi sentados en una mesita, comiendo pastel)

Lyserg: No cabe duda, Kouichi... eres mejor cocinero que yo u_u' (llevándose un pedacito de pastel de fresas con crema a la boca)

Kouichi: No digas eso, Lyserg, es que lo hice especialmente para ti ^__^-

Lyserg: Entiendo .__.' Pero si a ti te gusta más el chocolate... lo hubieras hecho de chocolate, ¿no crees? -__-

Kouichi: También me gusta este ^__^- (bebiendo té) Además, haces un té delicioso ^o^-

Lyserg: Es lo único que me sale mejor que el que tú haces... n_ñ- pero gracias n__n- ...

Kini: (entrando) ¿Mhmmm....? ¿Qué hacen comiendo pastel y tomando té como si nada o.o'? Ñam, pastel de Kouichi X3 (toma una rebanada)

Kouichi: Lo hice para Lyserg ¬¬

Kini: Ni modo, ahora es mío ^O^ (se come la rebana casi sin masticarla)

Kouichi: ~__~'

Lyserg: .__.'

Kini: Por cierto... ¿a dónde se fueron Hao-sama y el molesto de Minamoto o.o?

Lyserg: Buena pregunta u.u (tomando un sorbo de té)

Kouichi: Tal vez se cansaron de estar aquí ya que no nos pueden hacer nada ^__^'

Kini: Ne, no creo... esos dos no se rinden tan fácil ¬.¬ ...

Kouichi: ¿Entonces contestamos los comentarios de los agradables lectores n__n? Disculpen, querido público, ¿no quieren un poco de pastel?

Lyserg: Los pasteles de Kouichi saben muy bien -////-

Público: ^O^

Kouichi: n__n (empieza a repartir rebanadas de pastel)

Kini: ¡¡Entonces a contestar reviews XDDD!! Disfruten su comida, que usualmente no la doy gratis ¬¬** pero como es de mi alumno y estoy de buen humor... está bien XP Lo único que me pone de malas es que esta maldita página corte sus reviews T.T Pero... contestaremos lo que nos llegó, so sorry u__u'

**_La Llama_**

Kouichi: ¡¡Hemos vuelto!! ¡Wee! Sólo que con esto de nuevo semestre y más tareas y eso... mi mente no preparada para ayudar a Kini-sensei en su tarea y ella tan concentrada a veces en hacer otras cosas, leáse torturarnos a Lyserg y a mí .__.

Kini: ¿Eh? ¿La tortura ya empezado de nuevo? *¬* Hey... que he sido buena con ustedes, no se pueden quejar ¬__¬* ... ¿sí o no, Lyserg? No me digas que no he sido buena contigo en estos últimos capítulos, te he dejado estar con Kouichi, he dejado que te abrace y que te mime, he sido buena, he sido más buena de lo común, no me lo niegues u_ú.

Lyserg: Kini-sensei... me has mandado con Kouji-san .__.

Kini: Oh, es cierto X3 ... (risa macabra) Pero si Kouji es taaaannn buena persona ^___^ Es tan... bueno n__n ....

Kouichi: .__. ...

Kini: Yeah, hablemos por el msn, platiquemos un rato, seamos sádicas, matemos gente *o* ... Bueno, no habrá mucho sadomasoquismo por lo pronto, pero ya verás X3. Marco/Lyserg... ji, ji ¿alguien ha pensado que Lyserg se ha salvado de Marco? Qué inocentes XD

Lyserg: u__u

Kini: Well... es todo lo que ha llegado, nos vemos por el msn, Yuzu ^___^ Gracias por el review y ya habrá más sufrimiento y dolor por acá, lo prometo. Espero que disfrutes el Kouji/Lyserg que habrá por acá XP. Bye.

**_Kanata_**

Kouichi: ¡¡Es todo un placer estar de vuelta!! ^___^ Nos hace muy felices platicar con ustedes n__n

Kini: Mis niños, no los olvido, además... ¿heridas? ¿Yo? @.@ ... ¿De verdad soy tan importante? T__T Me conmueven... y eso es bastante díficil u_ú ...

Lyserg: Nos... consta u.u'

Kini: ^o^ Aunque soy tan importante que... no, eso es otra cosa XD... Esto, ¡Taku-chan, kawaii! *¬* ¡¡Mío!! ^¬^ Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, espero que este también ^.~ ¡¡Yo también les heché de menos!! A TODOS ustedes, lo juro ^^ Sobre todo a Lex *¬*, kawaii, hace mucho que no hablamos, siempre que me vez, huyes u.ú ... ¿por qué será? ... Ji, ji Los quiero, qué bueno que te gustó tu regalito ^^ Bye

Lyserg y Kouichi: Bye ^///^

**_Shooting Star Natalie_**

Kini: ¿Tu Kouji? Te lo regalo u_ú ... Yo no lo quiero, puaj @__@

Kouichi: Lo que pasa con Kini-sensei es que... bueno, tiene una pequeña aversión contra mi hermano que por desgracia es... por mi culpa -__-

Lyserg: ¡¡No digas eso, Kouichi!!

Kini: u.u' ... Lo que pasa es que todo el Koukou que he leído se basa en que Kouichi acosa a Kouji, y la verdad la personalidad de Kouji a mí no me agrada tanto como la de Kouichi... y estos fics hacen que me guste menos el Koukou. ¡¡Es por eso!! No por prejucios de incesto, y mucho menos de yaoi (JUA JUA JUA JUA JUA) Tal vez me debería tocar leer un buen Koukou, donde haya un 50% de participación de cada uno para considerar esta corriente  ñ__ñ' ... Pero no lo creo u__ú, el único Koukou que me gusta es el que yo escribo (¡¡qué presumida XP!!) por eso ten por seguro que Kouji seguirá acosando a Kouichi (a su estilo, claro, no al alocado que he visto que le ponen a Kouichi [maniático, más bien]) XDDDD.

Lyserg: Pero... ¡¡mandaste a Kouji-san conmigo!! ___

Kini: X3 ... Lo sé, pero eso es distinto XP ... Veamos.... Creo que habrá más Ren/Horo por aquí. Esto... sí, he visto el capítulo final de Frontier, pero mi mente lo ha de bloquear @.@ ... ¡¡Claro que habrá Kouichi/Lyserg!! ¿De eso se trata, ne? ^___~ ¡¡Gracias por tu review!!

Kouichi: ¿Kawaii? ¿Nosotros? .///. Lyserg es kawaii ^///^

Lyserg: -////-

**_Kany-chan_**

Kini: ¡¡Yo también te extrañé!! Porque tu también te tardaste mucho en volver, chica T.T (melodrámatica y totalmente en su mundo)

Lyserg: Parece que Kini-san está muy sentimental hoy .__.

Kouichi: Recuerda que no están ni Kouji ni Hao ^^-

Lyserg: Es cierto n///n

Kouichi: ¿Más pastelito? ^o^- (ofreciéndole un pedacito de pastel con un tenedor)

Lyserg: Gracias -////- (how sweet X3!)

Kini: Pues no, no conozco nada de HunterxHunter, me vendría bien alguna explicación ñ__ñ' Pero no me digas que te ha salido feo n__n, si escribes muy bien n.n Si no lo leo es porque no le entiendo ñ__ñ'. Ji, ji, nos vemos y sigue escribiendo sobre Yosei y Hao-sama, que te está saliendo tan kawaii ese fic *___*

Kouichi: Gracias por el review, Kany-san ^__^-

Lyserg: Te ayudaremos cuando lo necesites si lo deseas n__n-

Kini: Qué raros se ven ustedes dos o.o' ...

**_Aredhel_**

Kouichi: (ignora a su sensei) Hao tiene ideas interesantes ñ__ñ', pero a todos se nos hace raro la manera en como quedamos como parejas. ¿Que si va por mí? .__. Eso me da tanto miedo, creánme =__=

Lyserg: Y yo voy con Kouji-san ¡recuerden! Eso también es muy extraño ¡¡muy extraño!!

Kini: La suerte es la suerte X3

Lyserg y Kouichi: ¬¬

Kini: ñ__ñ' ... ¿Verdad que sí cae mal? ¬¬** ¡¡Al fin alguien que me entiende!! *___* Ji, ji. Bueno, Yoh irá con Izumi y algunas cosas pueden pasar, pero a lo mejor no, ¿quién sabe? Tú sigue leyendo, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa ^^ ¿Takuya e Izumi? X3 Igual, sigue leyendo, aún y cuando todo apunte a lo contrario... ¡¡Yupi!! (Kini hace otro de sus saltos al público y cae sobre Yoh) ¿Tú quieres también con Lyserg, Yoh-kun ^^-?

Yoh: Je, je... ¿cómo que si quiero con él...? No entiendo .__.

Anna: ¬¬** Bájate de mi prometido, escritora loca u__u***

Kini: Ups, lo siento ñ__ñ' (sube al escenario de nuevo) Si Kouji estuviera aquí diría: "¿¡YO!? ¿¡Con esa cosa inglesa!? ¡¿Esa alimaña verde?! ¡¡JAMÁS!! ___" Pero no está X3... Así que lo diré... ¡¡A Kouji le gusta Lyserg!! XDDD

Kouji: ¬¬*** ¿Estás hablando de mí?

Kini: ¡¡Hai!! ¿Qué haces aquí? o__o'

Kouji: Regresé u.u* ¿Pensaste que dejaría a mi hermano con este maldito ¬¬?

Kouichi: ¡¡Pero Lyserg no es un maldito!! ¡¡Kouji!! T__T

Hao: ¡¡HI!! ^___^ Lyserg X3 ...

Lyserg: ¡¡Aléjate!! ___

Kini: Aquí vamos de nuevo =__=

(Discusiones obligatorias y acostumbradas por los cuatro participantes principales de este escenario... una gota de sudor general en el público)

**_Minako-chan_**

Kini: ¡¡HI!! Es un placer platicar contigo en el msn, me la paso muy bien (hablando de cosas así X3... tú me entiendes) Qué bien que te haya gustado el capi pasado *__* espero que este te guste, aunque, como te podrás fijar, no habrá mucho Yoh/Lyserg que digamos en este. Lo que sí habrá es Kouji/Lyserg (uff o__o')... ¿A la cama? ¿Kouji? *¬* Je, je, tentador... pero no lo sé, veremos qué pasa. Aún falta algo de historia para que empiece la verdadera acción. Por lo pronto tenemos este capi, espero que te guste. ¡¡Yoh/Anna fans!! No nos maten, sólo nos gusta experimentar (y qué experimentos XP)...

Yoh: (desde el público) Claro que protejo a Lyserg ñ__ñ... Es mi amigo...

Anna: (lo mira atentamente) ¬¬ ...

Kini: Yo también apoyo el Yoh/Lyserg, pero no te aseguro que habrá en este fic, pero como le digo a todos, ¡te puedes llevar una sorpresa! ^__~ Gracias por el review y por todos los dibujos preciosos que me has mandado *___* Quisiera que me dieras algún Lysichi si pudieras, lo cuidaré como un tesoro *O* Nos vemos en el msn a partir del Lunes y ya estoy por allá, para todos los que quieran saberlo X3... ¡¡Bye!! Es todo por hoy XD Kouichi, gracias por el pastel, estuvo muy rico XDD, sobre todo el que hiciste para Lyserg-kun ^___^UU

Kouji: ¡¿Le.. hiciste... pastel... a... esa... amenaza...?!

Kouichi: (abraza a Lyserg) Kouji, ya no seas malo con él ... déjalo en paz u_u

Lyserg: ._.

Kouji: ¿Entonces... yo... iré... con... él...? (señala al pobre inglés aún en brazos de Kimura)

Kini: Pues.... sí, irás con Lyserg ñ__ñ-

Kouji: (se da la vuelta, empieza a temblar... parece sufrir un ataque... aunque luego notamos que son risas histéricas y macabras) Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ... ... ... ... MWA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

Kouichi y Lyserg: O__O (se abrazan entre sí, asustados)

Kini: o.o' Los entiendo... yo también tendría miedo o_o

Hao: ¡¡DIVERSIÓN!! XDDD ¿Qué esperan para empezar a leer la historia? ^___^ Nos vemos al terminar ^¬^ ... Creo XP

Kini: Advertencias: Yoh/Anna fans... huyan si no soportan que otros obstruyan la vida de esta pareja... aunque yo opino que deberían seguir leyendo n__n' ... Ehmm... ¿También les debería decir eso a los Horo/Ren fans.. u.ú ... a los Lyserg/Hao fans... a los Takumi fans... a los Koukou fans... a los Takouji fans... o.o' ... ¿Lysichi? XDDD? Enjoy the good times XP!!

Atte: Kini-chan

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei**, no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**20- Búsqueda**

El ambiente húmedo era bastante molesto, pero más que nada, el sentimiento de estar ahí, sin hacer nada, era lo peor. Y eso era lo más detestable para Ren Tao, quien se consideraba a sí mismo como uno de los candidatos más probables a obtener el preciado título de Shaman King... Para tener que estar ahí, sentado en una roca, soportando las estúpideces de cierta persona...

- ... y se cayó y se pegó.

- ¡¡¡WA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!!!!

La rubia de ojos negros observó a las tres personas que se reían, también con ganas de matar, casi tantas como las que sentía en estos instantes el shaman de China. Pero en estos momentos tenía que asegurarse que cierto digimon no escapase, más que nada para comprobar que lo que decía era cierto, y si en realidad alguna de aquellas puertas conducía a algún lugar que aumentaría los poderes de su prometido.

¡Ah! Porque ella estaba segura que Yoh obtendría esos poderes, ya que él debía ser el Shaman King y nadie más. Lo único que le molestaba a esta linda chica con vestido negro y un grueso suéter, casi puesto a la fuerza, se debe decir, era la compañía del chico que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Izumi Orimoto. Esa chica entrometida, que la juzgaba sin saber nada, bastante libertina e impulsiva, todo lo contrario a lo que ella, Anna Kyouyama, representaba. Pero no le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar entre el Asakura de cabello corto y esa niña, ya que, sin querer desearlo, confiaba, de cierta manera ciega, en ese muchacho irresposable de audífonos naranjas. Sonrió levemente, aunque luego borró aquel gesto, algo preocupada porque la pudieran ver. Ahora sólo quedaba encerrarse en su mente unos instantes más... pensar más en aquellas situaciones que ponían tan furioso a aquel tranquilo niño castaño con el que estaba comprometida desde hacía tanto tiempo...

No quería admitirlo pero... extrañaba a áquel niño cabezón de nombre Manta Oyamada, él siempre sabía qué decir o qué hacer. La terquedad y la tenasidad de seguir siempre a Yoh de ese chico la cautivaban, aunque jamás se lo confesaría. Tal vez él, en esos momentos, pudiera aclarar algunas de las dudas que se cruzaban en esos momentos por la mente de la sacerdotisa. Aunque todas las cosas apuntaran hacia lo mismo... ella no quería pensar en esa posibilidad...

Volvió un poco la mirada hacia la puerta con marcos amarillos por la que desapareció su prometido hacía apenas unos momentos. Tenía una mirada vacía... pero no podía evitar reflejar esa...

- No estés preocupada - la chica parpadeó, Bokomon tembló un poco al saber que había obtenido la atención de la shaman, pero sin embargo prosiguió hablando - Ellos volverán con bien, los chicos son muy fuertes, digievolucionarán si hay problemas...

- Supongo... - dijo Anna, deslizando una mano por su cabello rubio, recordando sin querer las escenas de cuando Orimoto cambiaba de cuerpo de esa manera tan espectácular... qué se sentiría tener esos poderes...

- ¡¡Estoy harto!! - gritó Ren, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la entrada con marcos rojos - ¡¡Voy a entrar!!

- ¡¡NO!! - gritó Centarumon, aún atado por el collar de Anna - Si das un paso adentro mientras ellos dos están ahí, los matarás.

Tao se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia la misteriosa criatura. No sabía si creerle o no... pero no podía correr ese riesgo. Dió un puñetazo en la pared y se sentó de nuevo. Esperar... detestaba eso... con lo impaciente que era...

- Querido padre-madre... ¿tú crees que Kouichi esté bien?

- Sí, Patamon, no te preocupes - le sonrió Bokomon, para luego enfrascarse de nuevo en la lectura de su libro, para tal vez averiguar algo que no habían visto, alguna pista. El pequeño digimon naranja dió un suspiro y se acurrucó un poco para disponerse a tomar una siesta.

Anna volvió a dirigir su mirada a aquella puerta, recorriendo el lugar con la vista para luego volver a fijarla en aquel lugar que le interesaba. Yoh. Su Yoh. Confiaba en él. En que obtendría esos poderes, rescataría sus espíritus acompañantes de todos y además, ¡sería Shaman King!

Sonrió tiernamente... hasta que a Chocolove se le ocurrió hacer otro de sus tontos chistes. Le dirigió una de sus miradas frías para lograr el efecto perfecto. Obviamente lo consiguió. Junpei se alejó un poco del grupo, asustado pero a la vez fascinado por la bella itako tan cruel. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en su linda Izumi.

Y, como sufría Ren, todos estaban condenados a sólo esperar... y eso harían por ahora...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Kawaii... kawaii... kawaii....

Kanbara miró fastidiado al ainu, quien no había dejado de repetir esa palabra con áquel tono despectivo. El shaman caminaba al frente, pero sólo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, diciendo la misma palabra en japonés, una y otra vez, con la misma monotonía desde que habían salido. Y el paisaje no cambiaba, un pasadizo casi liso, rocas... y algunas telarañas que no parecían ser hechas por algún Dokugumon asesino que, por lo menos, salvara al ya desesperado Takuya de aquella situación que ya lo tenía al borde de un ataque nervioso.

Horo Horo se detuvo un poco para ver las paredes, pero como no había diferencia ni algún cambio significativo que indicara algún rumbo preciso... siguió con lo mismo "Kawaii... kawaii... kawaii..." Otra vez... otra vez... otra vez... Entonces el elegido explotó.

- ¡¡¡¿Pues qué demonios te traes en contra de ellos?!!!

El shaman del hielo se volvió hacia su pareja, parpadeando, como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta, bastante clara, por cierto.

- ¿En contra de la "kawaii" pareja? - de nuevo puso una especial entonación en la misma palabra que había estado repitiendo por la última media hora.

- ¡Sí! En contra de Kouichi y Lyserg-kun. Que yo sepa, no te han hecho nada - resopló el castaño, realmente enojado, como si se tratara de una ofensa totalmente personal.

- Mhmmm... bueno... - Horo Horo se llevó una mano al mentón, como reflexivo, para luego ver al elegido con una mirada despectiva - No te importa.

- ¡¡OH!! ¡¡Me importa!! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡¡Porque has estado molestando con eso todo el día!! Que si Diethel esto, que si Kimura lo otro, que si deben morir - ahora Takuya era el histérico - ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

Kanbara estaba frente al ainu, molesto. A Horo Horo le parecía haber visto una expresión parecida antes.

- Me recuerdas algo a Yoh, ¿sabes? - hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

- ¿A... Yoh-kun? - la furia de Takuya bajó un poco, a la vez que retrocedía.

- Bueno... Yoh es una persona tranquila, pero se pone así a veces - el shaman le dió la espalda para luego apoyarse en una de las paredes a descansar un poco - Aunque todavía no entiendo muy bien la razón.

- Oh...

Un silencio algo incómodo reinó el lugar. Al menos Takuya estaba un poco más tranquilo y Horo Horo había dejado de repetir la misma palabra una y otra vez.

- Entonces... ¿me dirás la razón?

- ¿Hum..? - Horo Horo miró de nuevo al castaño.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto la unión entre Lyserg-kun y Kouichi? Pensé que estabas con Tao... - señaló Takuya.

- Mhm - el gesto del de cabello azul de nuevo se tornó molesto, pero suspiró para hablar luego - Bueno... pero primero dime tú por qué defiendes tanto a Lyserg... ¿acaso te gusta?

- ¿Eh? - Takuya se sonrojó un poco, para luego echarse a reír, realmente divertido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Ja, ja... es que... - se tranquilizó un poco - No puedo negar que Lyserg-kun es realmente lindo, es de un tipo de persona que jamás pensé encontrarme, pero... no, Lyserg-kun no me gusta de esa manera - sonrió Kanbara.

- Humm... Lyserg no es lindo - dijo Horo Horo, con cara de asco, bastante fingida, por cierto.

- También puedo escuchar eso... la historia que quieras contarme... por qué te ha lastimado tanto que Kouichi lo ame de esa manera.

Horo Horo suspiró de nuevo. Se sacó la banda que tenía en el pelo, para pasarse una mano por éste y volverse a colocar la prenda para cabello.

- Lo que pasa es que me sorprende cómo Kimura lo ha cambiado... es todo - el ainu cerró sus ojos negros para casi de inmediato abrirlos - Entonces si Lyserg no te gusta... el que te gusta es...

- Sí... me gusta Kouichi...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Vas demasiado aprisa, mi querido Kouichi.

Kimura se detuvo, para luego comenzar a caminar a paso lento.

- ¿Te sorprende que te llame por tu nombre? ¿Te molesta?

- No, Hao... no me molesta - volvió su rostro, con una sonrisa, después de suspirar quédamente - ¿y a ti te molesta que yo lo haga?

- Para nada... me hace sentir más cercano a ti, Kouichi Kimura - sonrió Hao, malicioso.

El elegido caminaba al frente, se había adelantado casi incosientemente. En realidad no quería estar junto a Hao. Le hacía recordar aquella desagradable escena que había presenciado hacía tan poco tiempo. Tenía que mantener el control sobre sí mismo y no dejar que los instintos le ganaran.

- ¿En qué piensas?... ¿En el pequeño inglés?

De nuevo se detuvo. Conocía aquellos juegos de Hao. Sabía que Lyserg perdía el control con facilidad y realmente era él quien evitaba que el inglés se fuera en contra del castaño. Pero la verdad era que la presencia de Lyserg lo ayudaba bastante a permanecer tranquilo. ¿Le ayudaría contar hasta diez o algo así en esta ocasión?

Por eso no contestó nada. Era cierto que pensaba en Lyserg, pero, hey, últimamente era todo lo que ocupaba su mente, era algo hasta cierto punto normal. Lo hacía sentir bien tener a alguien como el shaman de ojos verdes a su lado, por eso aún no entendía la razón del por qué Kouji estaba tan enfadado. La única respuesta lógica que entraba en la cabeza de Kimura eran celos, fraternales, por supuesto.

- Ponme un poco de atención, ¿quieres? - pudo sentir como Hao le tocó el hombro, ahora estaban demasiado cerca. Todo aquello era tan incómodo para el elegido de cabello oscuro...

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga...? Conoces la respuesta... - contestó al fin el de ojos azules, tranquilo.

Hao comenzó a reír. Kouichi se dió completamente la vuelta para tenerlo de frente, tratando de comprender el por qué de ese ataque de histeria tan repentino del shaman.

- Muy bien... muy bien... Dime... ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él?

- ¿Qué clase de interrogatorio es este? - Kimura se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

- Ninguno en especial, sólo complace mi morbo - sonrió Hao, con malicia.

- Claro que no - negó Kouichi, para darse la vuelta otra vez, suspirando.

- Vamos, Kouichi Kimura... no te vendrá mal jugar un poco. Siempre eres tan callado con respecto a tus sentimientos... - sus ojos azules se abrieron un poco más al escuchar las palabras de Hao - ¿O me equivoco? Sabes que no... Tal vez no se trate de decirle simplemente "Te amo" al inglecito... lo tuyo es mucho más profundo... ¿ne?

¿A qué se refería Hao? Volvía a captar la atención de Kimura. Ambos ojos volvían a encontrarse, aún y cuando unos se vieran confundidos y otros claramente divertidos.

- No te entiendo, Hao...

- Lo sé... yo tampoco me entiendo. Yo sólo siento. La primera vez que peleamos tú y yo... - Hao se acercó más al elegido, extendió su mano para tocar el rostro del otro chico, quien no se lo impidió en absoluto - ... Era esa misma sensación... La que ningún oponente me había hecho sentir antes. No te confundas, no eres atrayente en absoluto para mí en ese aspecto - el shaman se alejó entre risitas - Es sólo que... eres diferente a los demás...

- ... ¿... Soy diferente...? - Kouichi parpadeó un par de veces.

- Tal vez sí, o tal vez no. Pero tal vez sea esa diferencia la que le llama tanto la atención a nuestro pequeño amigo - sonrió Hao, para luego sentarse en una de las rocas salientes.

- ... ¿Qué dices... ?

- Así es... Quieras aceptarlo o no, somos rivales por ese chico de ojos verdes. Y no me rendiré tan fácil como crees... No lo conoces lo suficiente. Eres tan inocente... - el castaño rió un poco, como si recordara precisamente aquellos momentos que la mente del elegido quería olvidar.

- No. No soy tan inocente como crees.

- ¿Eh? - Hao se enderezó levemente para observar con mayor atención al otro, quien había apoyado una de sus manos en la pared contraria en la que estaba él.

- Tal vez tú tengas más tiempo de conocer a Lyserg, pero yo sé... Yo sé de él... Sé que siente atracción por ti, no puede ocultarlo, ya lo sabía yo incluso antes de verlos así aquella vez - ahora Hao era el confundido, siempre había considerado a Kouichi como una persona que no se enteraba de mucho, estaba notando que eso no era del todo cierto - Sé más de lo que crees, Hao. Pero también sé... - el elegido se aclaró la garganta, pues su voz se había quebrado levemente al decir aquellas palabras - que siente algo muy fuerte por mí y eso me hace sentir muy feliz... y creo que él es el único que puede decidir en todo esto, ¿no piensas igual...?

Kouichi le sonrió a Hao, quien aún parpadeaba, algo perdido. No era posible que alguien haya dejado a él, al gran Hao Asakura sin habla. Un hecho sin precedentes en la historia. Lo bueno es que ahora estaban a solas. Finalmente el shaman cerró los ojos, satisfecho, pero aquella entrevista tan particular no había terminado ahí.

- Quiero que me hables de Lyserg... - le pidió Asakura, ante otra mirada incrédula de Kouichi.

- ¿Para qué quieres que te hable de él? Pensé que tú ya sabías mucho - suspiró Kimura, sonriendo irónicamente, con los ojos cerrados.

- No... yo lo conozco bajo mi cuerpo, con mis labios sobre los suyos, mis manos moviéndose sobre él... - la mirada del elegido se volvió vacía por un instante, pero recordó que tenía que controlarse y siguió escuchando aquello, aún y cuando le lastimara - ... Sometido a mi voluntad. Tú no sabes lo que es tenerlo de esa manera, obligarlo a que te obedezca... ¿no quieres conocer eso...? Es verdaderamente sencillo, el pequeño inglés es una persona muy fácil de controlar...

Asakura esperó, sonriendo un poco, pero Kouichi sólo le miraba indefinidamente. Finalmente, el de ojos azules desvió la mirada y murmuró amargamente.

- ... Eso no es amor...

- ¿Cómo...?

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Oye, Orimoto-san.

- ¿Sí?

- Tienes telarañas en tu cabello.

- Ah - Izumi sonrió, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como Yoh le quitaba los restos de aquel material qua abundaba por ahí.

- Esto no está bien - suspiró Yoh - No vemos nada, es decir - el shaman negó con la cabeza - ¡No hay nada y aparte todo está muy oscuro! Je, je... ayyy... Anna me matará si no vuelvo con ese poder...

Izumi observó a su lloroso compañero y no pudo evitar enfadarse de nuevo con Kyouyama. Le exigía demasiado a alguien tan lindo como Yoh, para Izumi, Anna no merecía clemencia de ningún tipo. Pero ahora mismo eso no era lo que le preocupaba si no...

- Este... Asakura-kun... Yo quería... decirte...

- ¿Hum?

Ambos se vieron mutuamente, Yoh esperaba a que Izumi siguiera con su frase y Orimoto esperaba que las palabras correctas salieran de su boca al fin.

- Me preocupas...

- ¿Te preocupo? - el chico se señaló a sí mismo, algo perdido.

- Sí... - ella se sentó en el piso, puesto que, aunque el lugar era bastante amplio, no había ninguna roca cerca. Se sobó levemente su tobillo antes de continuar - Últimamente te has comportado raro... Como lo que pasó con Kouji o con lo de Hao...

De pronto, Yoh se puso serio. Bajó la mirada y se sentó al lado de la chica, cruzando las piernas mientras ella abrazaba las suyas.

- Orimoto-san... eso es algo que aún no te puedo decir - le dijo él, dulcemente.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Kyouyama? - Yoh negó con la misma suavidad con la que había dicho la oración anterior.

Hubo un silencio. Izumi perdió su vista en el suelo e Yoh en el horizonte. El muchacho cerró los ojos, como si recordara algo de lo que ahora mismo decía no poder hablar.

- ¿Es algo de verdad tan malo...? - era curiosa. No podía evitarlo, sabía que Yoh terminaría disgustándose con ella, pero estaba tan preocupada que quería saber aunque fuera un mínimo para tratar de ayudarle.

Para su sorpresa, Yoh comenzó a reír. La de ojos verdes subió la mirada para poder descifrar aquello. Pero Asakura no paraba, aunque más que la histeria de su gemelo, parecían más bien una pequeña risa melodiosa, dejando a Izumi un poco hipnotizada.

- No... No es malo para nada - dijo el castaño, entre risas - En realidad te puedo decir que es algo muy, muy bueno. Tal vez lo único malo es que ya no existe más.

- ¿Que ya no existe...? - Izumi hizo un movimiento un tanto brusco con su cabeza, provocando que algunos de sus cabellos rubios se deslizaran hasta su rostro.

- Así es... no de la misma manera... - dijo él, al tiempo que quitaba aquellos mechones rubios, provocando un gran sonrojo en la chica - Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, Orimoto-san...

Eso empeoró la situación, se puso más que roja con ese movimiento de parte del muchacho. Cerró los ojos que había elogiado el shaman y se acercó a él...

- ¡¡Pues sigamos!! - exclamó el shaman de ojos negros, muy animado, ya de pie.

- Hummm... sí... - se levantó la rubia, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Orimoto-san?

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Nada!! - contestó la chica, totalmente sonrojada todavía.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Esto está un poco mal... - se lamentaba un chico de ojos verdes, al tiempo que observaba un péndulo de cristal - ... Si Morphine estuviera conmigo ahora... Sería mucho más sencillo encontrar áquel lugar...

Hablaba quédamente, pero su voz resonaba en todo el lugar debido al eco y, sobre todo, a que era el único sonido que se escuchaba. Aún así, seguía murmurando cosas así... Era obvio que estaba completamente nervioso por su compañía, quien lo seguía bastante cercana, aún manteniendo su distancia.

Pero las cosas para Kouji Minamoto eran un tanto distintas. Su mente era un mar de ideas, o, más bien, un torbellino, todo revuelto. No entedía por qué se perdía de esa manera... Ahora lo único que podía pensar era en eso... En esto: Esa suave voz en japonés con ese delicado acento británico que lo traía loco... unas cuantas palabras más y él... él...

- ¿¡Te puedes callar de una vez!?

Lyserg ahogó un grito, sobresaltado. Kouji le dirigía una mirada asesina y se acercaba a él peligrosamente. El shaman retrocedió, asustado como pocas veces en su vida. Minamoto le causaba una especie de terror que aún no podía clasificar en su mente.

- No has dejado de murmurar desde que salimos, solamente dices estúpideces... ¡¡¿Acaso crees que me agrada escuchar tu horrenda dicción?!! ¡¡Guarda silencio!!

El chico inglés asistió rápidamente, el hermano gemelo de Kouichi estaba demasiado cerca de él ahora y le parecía más aterrador que nunca. Por su parte Kouji no se había percatado de aquella cercanía, que había estado cerca de tomarle por los hombros para sacudirlo. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, con una mirada que pretendía ser furiosa, pero Lyserg los esquivó de inmediato, escapando de aquella atemorizante escena.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes mirarme directamente? - le dijo Kouji, casi riéndose del otro chico. Estaba siendo cruel, pero ni siquiera disfrutaba con esto... y no sabía la razón - Mis ojos se parecen a los de Kouichi, ¿verdad?

El otro chico volvió la mirada, parpadeando varias veces, sin poder concentrarse aún. El de cabello largo le seguía viendo de aquella manera inquisidora... ¿qué le podía decir?

- Sí... - susurró quédamente.

- Es obvio. Somos hermanos gemelos. Nos parecemos mucho, demasiado... Diethel.

- Lo sé, Minamoto-san... - Lyserg seguía evitando mirarle. Era algo que le había quedado marcado desde su experiencia con Marco. Cada vez que se enfrentaba a una persona que le infundaba miedo, su primera reacción era esa, hablar bajo y nunca mirarlo. Aunque eso claramente desesperaba a Kouji... y mucho.

- No te hagas el inocente conmigo, inglés. Dime qué quieres exactamente de mi hermano... Te he visto con Hao dos veces - sintió un ligero vacío en el estómago al decirlo, pues él había participado en aquello, aunque, claro, Lyserg no lo sabía - Y quién sabe cuántas más veces has estado con él sin que nadie más se entere... Vuelves con Kouichi como si nada... ¿Te estás burlando de él acaso? ¡¡Contesta!!

- ¡¡No!! - gritó el shaman, con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Yo jamás haría eso!

- Pruébalo...

- ... No tengo pruebas físicas... y no puedo demostrarte nada... - bajó la mirada, aunque después sonrió un poco - Sólo puedo decir que lo quiero mucho... que daría mi vida por él... eso es todo...

Esa respuesta... Se la esperaba, tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo. Pero no era la que quería. Él quería escuchar que no era verdad, que se burlaba de Kouichi, que estaba con Hao... quería otra cosa... Cielos, como deseaba odiarle...

- No te creo nada, Diethel. Eres un mentiroso, alguien que se aprovecha de los demás... Hao me lo ha dicho - Lyserg elevó levemente sus ojos verdes, algo confundido por esas palabras tan hirientes que le dirigía el elegido - Traicionaste a tus verdaderos amigos para unirte a los X-Laws. Traicionaste a los X-Laws para estar con Kouichi porque viste que él era capaz de lastimar a Hao... ¿Traicionarás a Kouichi con alguien que pueda derrotar a Hao de verdad? ¿O simplemente te irás con Hao, te acostarás con él y le matarás por la espalda...? A ti sólo te interesa una cosa y es tu venganza. Nada más te importa, ni siquiera mi hermano... Sólo la venganza. Ese eres tú, Diethel. Un traidor sin amigos ni amor, eso es lo que eres.

Sus piernas no lograron sostenerle más. Cayó las suelo de rodillas, mientras escuchaba las palabras que Kouji le decía con semejante rudeza. Tal vez, eso era lo que todos pensaban de él, pero sólo alguien como Minamoto se había atrevido a decirle la verdad. Pero... Kouichi le amaba porque... Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, que pronto se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Se apoyó en el suelo con una de sus manos, sollozando, tállandose la cara con la mano libre, aunque esto no ayudara para calmar su llanto, a la vez que Kouji solamente lo observaba, muy cerca, de pie, sin hacer nada por ayudarlo. Sólo observaba, sin ningún gesto en el rostro. Después de todo, esto era algo que había planeado... ¿no? Quería verlo llorar... ¿verdad?

No. En realidad no quería hacerle llorar. No había querido lastimarlo así, todo se lo había soltado de una manera que hasta al propio Minamoto le había parecido bastante cruel. Pero ahora no podía hacer nada para evitar que siguiera derramando esas lágrimas por sus lindos ojos verdes...

"...¿Lindos?..." Kouji se sobresaltó un poco. Había pensado en los ojos de Lyserg como "lindos"... Lo miró con odio de nuevo, antes de seguir caminado, dejando al pobre chico inglés llorando solo, aún y cuando el elegido había sido el causante de esas dolorosas lágrimas....

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ... El amor no es someter a alguien a tu voluntad.

Hao abrió un poco más los ojos. La oscuridad le impedía enfocar mejor a su compañero, pero sabía que lo tenía enfrente y que le dirigía una mirada bastante severa. El shaman sonrió.

- ¿Por qué piensas que hablo de "amor"? Hablo de "placer"... de sexo, amigo...

- ¿Sexo? - se sonrojó... bueno, es cierto, no es tan inocente.

- ¡Bingo! Tenemos un ganador... Exacto, Kouichi Kimura - el castaño de cabello largo se acercó un poco más a él y lo tomó por los brazos - Tener sexo con el inglés...

- ¡¿Ah?! - Kouichi se zafó de inmediato de las manos de Hao - ¡¡Pero yo nunca he pensado en eso!!

- ¿No? - Hao parpadeó de nuevo, desconcertado - Humm... no seas tímido conmigo, elegido... Dime la verdad. Vamos, el inglecito despierta nuestras más profundas fantasías - el shaman rió escándolosamente, ante el completo sonrojo de Kouichi.

- Realmente...

- ¿Sí? - volteó Hao, ansioso.

- ... No quiero saber qué cosas pervertidas le quieres hacer a la persona que amo, Hao Asakura... - Kimura lo vió, realmente enfadado - Lyserg no es un objeto de disfrute...

Hao sonrió, más satisfecho. Sentía que estaba avanzando un poco. Aunque, todo esto era demasiado prometedor... demasiado.

- ¿Por qué...?

- Pues porque es un ser humano y...

- No eso, tonto elegido... ¿Por qué lo escogiste a él? ¿Por qué te has enamorado de él?

Kouichi se quedó en silencio por unos instantes mientras Hao le dirigía aquella mirada tan penetrante y seguía sonriendo, como esperando que dijera algo fascinante, o que cometiera algún error. Pero todo lo que estaba diciendo era lo que en verdad sentía, ¿por qué Hao le preguntaba todo esto? ¿Por qué no estaban caminando?

Sólo se quedaban ahí y Hao seguía con esas preguntas tan raras... y ahora esta "¿Por qué te has enamorado de él?" Como si este fuera el plan de Asakura y no obtener esa esencia...

- Yo...

- ¿Sí?

- No lo sé...

- ¿No lo sabes? - el shaman castaño se acercó al otro chico y lo sacudió con fuerza - ¡¡Debes de saber!! Si Lyserg fuera una chica y te preguntara "¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?" y tú le dijeras "No lo sé", te herviría en aceite.

- Pero Lyserg no es mujer - negó Kouichi, sonriendo sin entender la relación con lo que había dicho Hao - Aunque créeme que sé lo que quieres decir... - se puso pensativo por un instante.

- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntó Hao, algo confundido, pues ni él se había entendido.

- Pues... ji, ji.. más o menos...

- Hum... eres algo especial, Kouichi Kimura - Hao le dirigió una mirada de incredúlidad.

Ambos se rieron un rato, aunque de inmediato dejaron de hacerlo y se miraron, serios.

- Contesta - le dijo Hao.

- Mhmmm... eso, no sé cómo explicarlo... - Kimura miró hacia el techo, aunque en realidad sólo podía ver oscuridad - Simplemente... pasó. Cuando lo ví por primera vez supe que algo especial pasaría con él... es todo.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- No sé... simplemente me dió esa impresión cuando lo tuve por primera vez entre mis brazos. Me propuse que conocería a ese chico y que me haría su amigo.. Entonces las cosas comenzaron a pasar... - se sonrojó un poco - Jamás pensé que me gustaría un muchacho...

- Entonces... a ti te gustan las niñas...

- Supongo - se encogió de hombros, como si ese comentario no fuera en realidad de importancia.

- Si suponemos que Lyserg hubiera sido chica, ¿te hubieras enamorado de él de todas maneras?

- Hao... si Lyserg hubiera sido extraterrestre o cualquier otra cosa extraña de todas maneras me hubiera enamorado de él, ¿podemos seguir, por favor? - resopló Kimura, algo cansado por aquellas preguntas que la verdad no tenían ningún sentido para él.

- Ya veo... entonces tú amas a Lyserg porque es Lyserg...

- Hummm... - Kouichi se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, como pensando detenidamente algo para luego agregar secamente un "Sí" y seguir caminando. Tanto embrollo para algo que él consideraba tan sencillo. Pero Asakura lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló otra vez al mismo lugar.

- Espera... aún no terminamos.

- ¡Hao! Tenemos que seguir caminando, ¿qué tal si esta puerta es la que conduce a ese poder y nos lo estamos perdiendo?

- No, no lo es...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó el elegido, sin poder creerlo.

- Bueno... creo que sentiría si hay un objeto poderoso por aquí... Soy muy bueno para eso, ¿sabes?

Kimura negó con la cabeza. Raramente perdía el control en una situación así, pero se sentía ratón de laboratorio con esos juegos mentales o de lo que fuera que se tratase aquello que pretendía Hao con él. ¿Por qué simplemente no le sacaba el cerebro y lo estudiaba bajo microscopio? Humm... tal vez porque ese no era su estilo. Está bien, unas preguntas más.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- A ver... a ti te gusta... Kimura...

- Sí.

- ¿Shibayama?

- ¿Cómo crees?

- ¿Himi?

- Es mi hermanito... en sentido figurado, claro.

- ¿El señor "Yo-siempre-estoy-amargado-Minamoto"?

- Hummm... tú lo has dicho

- ¿Orimoto?

- ¡¡¡Guácala!!!

- Con eso dices todo, créeme...

¿Desde cuándo esto se había convertido en un día de campo? Claro, si descontabas las telarañas y si no padecías de claustofobia. El hecho es que Takuya y Horo Horo habían olvidado que hacía apenas diez minutos se odiaban a muerte y ahora platicaban como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

Aunque seguían avanzando y se detenían de vez en cuando para verse y aclararse algunas dudas. Takuya le platicó de cómo había besado a Kouichi, que ese había sido su primer beso y que, pues... le había gustado. Horo Horo no pudo evitar reírse y afirmar que tal vez había sido culpa de la calentura que le habían provocado Ren y él, al haberlos encontrado Takuya de esa manera aquella vez.

- Es cierto... dime por qué tanto problema con Lyserg-kun y con Kouichi - Kanbara se puso serio al notar que el ainu se había detenido después de mencionar esa escena en particular - ¿Te gusta Lyserg-kun acaso?

Horo Horo lo miró largamente. Si Takuya pudiera ver mejor, hubiera visto un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del otro chico, así como una sonrisa algo disimulada.

- Mentí.

- ¿Cómo que mentiste? - preguntó el elegido, sin entender.

- Mentí al decir que Lyserg no era lindo, porque sí lo es... Es sólo que... - el shaman suspiró y se llevó una mano a la nuca, pensativo - ... desde que está de novio con Kimura ha cambiado un poco del chico aislado y depresivo que era. Porque tenía unas ideas un tanto raras...

- Sí, creo que ya me lo han contado - recordó Takuya - Que quería amigos fuertes y eso. ¿Verdad?

- Exacto. ¿No es sospechoso para ti?

- Mhmm... Kouichi no es el más fuerte de nosotros, si a eso te refieres... - le reclamó el elegido, casi de broma.

- Vaya, entonces... supongo que Minamoto y tú lo son.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo deduje con mi mente de genio. Si no sólo Hao puede ser presumido, yo también - los dos se rieron para relajar un poco aquello, aunque el castaño aún no entendía hasta donde quería llegar el shaman - Pero ese no es el punto. Lyserg, es cierto, fue un interesado en su momento, pero es un buen amigo y... No creo que esté con Kimura por interés de ese tipo... el amor no es tan fácil de fingir... ahh... yo lo sé por experiencia.

- ¿Estamos hablando todavía de ellos dos? - Kanbara se acercó al otro, con un gesto confuso.

- Muy bien. Te diré que tengo en contra de Lyserg y de Kimura... Son ellos... Y sólo por ser ellos... Porque son una pareja especial que atrae dudas para la mente curiosa de cierta persona - el ainu resopló, con los brazos cruzados - Y es cierto, tu amigo Kimura es un misterio, igual que muchas de las cosas que pasan por la mente de Lyserg. Te lo dije... los que son "kawaii" para mi hermana, para alguien más son "interesantes y dignos de análisis".

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Más bien... ¿de quién hablas...? Espera... ¿Te refieres a...?

- Sí, hablo de Ren. Para él, esa "kawaii" pareja tiene una razón más de ser que el puro y simple amor que une a dos personas. Él cree que hay algo más... Oh, y está resuelto a encontrarlo.

- Interesante... teoría - respondió el otro chico, con una mueca divertida. La verdad se le hacía una completa estúpidez todo esto.

- No. No es interesante. Es estúpida - vaya, qué coincidencia - Ren no quiere entender que son pareja nada más porque Cúpido hizo de las suyas. Él quiere que a fuerza haya más que eso y se la pasa dándole vueltas al asunto... ¡¡Por eso estoy tan enojado!!

Takuya se sobresaltó ante el golpe que dió el ainu en contra de una de las paredes.

- Humm... ¿Es porque estás celoso de que ellos llamen la atención de tu novio?... ¿Por eso?

- No me molestaría tanto si al menos Ren y yo fuéramos... ¿cómo explicarlo? Más como ellos. Es decir... casi no tenemos tiempo para estar a solas y justo cuando vamos a empezar a entrar en "calor"... ¡¡Se le vienen a la mente más cosas y pensamientos tontos acerca del por qué pasa esto o lo otro con esos dos!! Y, claro... ¡Ya nada de nada! ¡Se acabó el tiempo!... ¿¡Entiendes mi punto!?

- Ehmmm... - Takuya no sabía qué contestar a eso. Realmente no se quería enterar de más detalles como aquellos. Ya era suficiente con saber que Ren y Horo Horo son pareja sin que casi nadie lo supiera. Esa era una carga muy pesada, incluso para el intrépido líder de los elegidos.

Ahora sólo deseaba seguir caminando y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Bueno, al menos ya sabía la razón del problema. Tal vez sólo era cuestión de ponerle "pasión" a la relación amorosa de esos dos shamanes.... Aunque sólo pensar en eso le revolvió terriblemente el estómago.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Tenemos que cruzar allá - señaló Yoh.

- Pero hay un lindo precipicio - agregó Izumi, asomando su rubia cabecita hacia el vacío.

- Je, je... eso será un problema - rió el shaman, despreocupadamente, mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

Izumi miró a su compañero, casi con ternura. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al recordar que el chico le había dicho que sus ojos eran bonitos. Ahora ya no podía ocultarlo. Estaba casi al cien por ciento segura que sentía algo por áquel shaman de audífonos naranjas.

- ¡¡WAA!!

La chica despertó de sus fantasías al encontrarse con que el objeto de éstas ya no estaba cerca suyo.

- ¡¡Asakura-kun!! - gritó la muchacha, mirando hacia todos lados.

- Aquí estoy - Orimoto se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse al castaño colgando de una saliente de rocas, casi a punto de caer.

De inmediato le ayudó a subir, respirando agitadamente los dos al estar a salvo de caer por áquel negro hoyo que parecía no tener fin.

- Vaya, parece que no fue buena idea - volvió a reírse el muchacho, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿¡Estás loco o qué!? ¡¡Pudiste haber caído!!

- Pero tú me salvaste... así que no hay problema... - señaló Yoh deprisa, con el subsecuente sonrojo de la chica.

- Sí... este...

- Oye. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Dime... - Izumi se mostró ansiosa, pero aún así ruborizada, esperando la interrogante de áquel apuesto castaño de ojos negros.

- ¿Podrías digievolucionar para llegar hasta el otro lado? - Izumi se dió un buen golpe en el suelo al escuchar aquella propuesta, bastante obvia por cierto, pero... claramente no era del tipo que esperaba.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡¡Oh, sí!! - la rubia de inmediato se puso de pie, sacando su digivice lila del bolsillo - Prepárate, Asakura-kun... ¡¡Digi-spirit digivolves a... Fairymon!!

La digimon hada se mostró ante el asombrado shaman, quien no pudo evitar aplaudir, entusiasmado.

- No importa cuántas veces lo vea, es fantástico - dijo Asakura, con los ojos cerrados, sonriente, lo que provocó un sonrojo en la ahora digimon.

- Muy bien... aquí vamos - Fairymon fácilmente tomó a Yoh en sus brazos, para cruzar el precipicio y llegar al otro lado donde tal vez se encontraba el poder que ambos ansiaban obtener.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Kouji caminaba ahora al frente, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada baja. Por dentro se sentía terriblemente mal por haberle dicho aquellas cosas a Lyserg, porque realmente no sentía todo eso por el inglés. La verdad era que él...

Pero no. El daño estaba hecho y de seguro ahora Diethel le tendría en menor estima de lo que ya lo tenía. Oh, y eso era genial. Por su parte, el joven inglés se acercaba por detrás del elegido, manteniendo una distancia considerable, tallándose la cara, avergonzado por haber reaccionado de esa manera.

Se sentía como un chiquillo porque su primera reacción había sido precisamente llorar en lugar de reclamarle a Minamoto cualquier cosa. Además... muchas de las cosas eran ciertas... Sin embargo, otras no. La gran mayoría no. No podía permitir que solamente por unas cuantas frases como esas su relación con Kouichi se fuera a pique. Era su obligación aclarar todo eso, después de todo. Lyserg se sentía un poco más aliviado, más no a gusto con la compañía del elegido de cabello largo. Y otra cosa... por más que trataba de autoconvencerse de todo lo anterior, las lágrimas no paraban de deslizarse por sus mejillas.

No quería más soledad. Eso era lo único que lo aterraba por dentro... Tal vez por eso Kouichi siempre le repetía que se mantendría a su lado, porque conocía su miedo. Tenía que confiar... y, sobre todo, tenía que calmarse un poco para seguir con todo esto.

De pronto pudo escuchar como el otro se detenía, por lo que elevó sus ojos verdes, aún llorosos para ver la razón del por qué habían parado. Kouji lo miraba, muy serio, aún con esa mirada atemorizante que hizo retroceder a Lyserg unos cuantos pasos.

- Yo...

"¿Yo... qué?" se preguntaba el japonés ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería decirle al otro? ¿Que lo lamentaba? ¿Que en realidad no había querido lastimarlo de esa manera? ¿Que algo raro pasaba en su mente en esos momentos que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad...?

- No, Minamoto-san - el de ojos azules se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del inglés, algo temblorosa todavía - Está bien... no importa.

- ... ¿Por qué crees que me voy a disculpar contigo? - Kouji volvió a su mirada enojada de antes, provocando miedo de nuevo en el shaman - ... Todo lo que dije... es cierto, ¿no?

- Sí...

- ¿Lo ves? - el elegido le dió la espalda de nuevo, resuelto a comenzar a caminar.

- ¡¡Pero!!

- ... ¿Pero...? - Minamoto se volvió de nuevo, extrañado por la repentina firmeza en aquella expresión.

- No todo es verdad... ¡¡No todo es cierto!!

- Oh, ¿qué cosa no es verdad? Dime, Diethel... Dime qué mentiras he dicho... Porque para mí esa es la verdad - era obvio que no se iba a dejar vencer, porque si algo detestaba Kouji Minamoto era eso... que le ganaran.

- Tal vez... esa sea la verdad para ti, Minamoto-san. Tal vez yo no pueda cambiar la opinión que tienes sobre mí ahora, pero... dame una oportunidad - Lyserg se llevó una mano al pecho para darse confianza, para poder mirar aquellos ojos azules y concentrarse - ¡Te demostraré que no soy como piensas!

El elegido se quedó en silencio, pero aún serio, sin cambiar su expresión. Lyserg sólo esperaba que aquello funcionara, la verdad no quería tener como enemigo al hermano de Kouichi, era  algo muy incómodo para él.

- No creo que te pueda dar eso que me pides... - el inglés abrió con sorpresa sus ojos ante aquella negativa - Pero... veo que sabes defenderte solo, porque tienes la costumbre de esconderte tras los demás.

Oh... devastador. Diethel bajó la mirada de nuevo, avergonzado. Minamoto cerró los ojos. Una oportunidad... Una sola y pequeña oportunidad... ¿Por qué demonios era tan testarudo?

- Vamos... tenemos que seguir con esto... - susurró el elegido.

- Pero... yo...

- Y no empieces a llorar de nuevo, eso no funciona conmigo.

- Mentira...

- ¿Mentira? ¿¡Qué cosa es mentira!?

- Tú no te pareces en nada a Kouichi...

- ¡¿Qué dices...?! - se acercó con rápidez a él, tomándolo con fuerza por los hombros, tirándolo al suelo con rudeza sin dejar de apretar fuertemente el cuerpo del shaman. Lyserg lo miró, profundamente aterrado - ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, maldito?! ¡¡Ni siquiera nos conoces por completo!! ¡¡No sabes nada!! ¡¡NADA!!

Estaba completamente enfadado... ¿cómo se atrevía? Todo lo que había pasado, ¿no significaba nada? ¿Acaso quería decirle que él conocía mucho mejor a Kouichi que su propio hermano? Cuántas ganas de matarlo...

- ¡Suéltame! ¡¡Me lastimas!! - Lyserg trataba de quitárselo de encima, ¿cómo es que Kouji era tan fuerte? O tal vez... él era el débil. Cerró los ojos, cada vez más asustado... Pensando, recordando... - ¡¡No!! ¡¡Por favor!!

- ¿¡Qué!? - se dió cuenta de que estaba sobre él... de que lo estaba hiriendo al sostenerlo de esa manera. No había reparado de la forma tan violenta en la que había reaccionado. Se levantó rápidamente y lo miró, preocupado - ¿Estás...?

No. Simplemente se alejó un poco más, esperando que el inglés se pusiera de pie, y en efecto, eso hizo, sólo que ahora tenía mucho más miedo en su mirada, incluso más que antes. Arrepentimiento.

- Lo... siento... No era mi intención... hacer eso... - el elegido se dió la vuelta, al tiempo que decía esas palabras, que jamás se hubiera permitido decirle, pero sabía que esta vez sí había cruzado el límite.

El otro chico no dijo nada, sólo se abrazó a sí mismo, temblando un poco.

- Está bien... - murmuró al fin. Pero no estaba bien... Él no estaba bien. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Pero... - Sigamos...

- Sí... - fue todo lo que pudo decir el de ojos azules, mientras las palabras de Lyserg rondaban por su cabeza... Tal vez era verdad... No se parecía en nada a Kouichi.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- La confianza es el pilar principal del amor.

- ¿Y ese pilar no está roto?

- No, al menos no de mi lado.

- Ah, inocente criatura...

Kouichi miró a Hao con incredúlidad... Estaba... fastidiado. De acuerdo, tal vez fue entretenido al principio y le gustaba hablar de filosofía, sólo un poco, claro, pero eso ya era demasiado.

- De acuerdo, Hao... soy inocente... Pero confío en Lyserg, porque lo amo, sólo por eso... ¿es eso tan raro para ti?

- Mhmm... no, no es raro... Sólo me estaba preguntando por qué no me fijé en ti antes, no hay muchos hombres como tú, ¿sabes?

- Vamos, hablas como una mujer desesperada - rió Kimura - Además, tú eres un conquistador, un rompe-corazones, ¿no?

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡¡Hao Asakura el rompe-corazones!! - el shaman se puso de pie, actuando como si posara para una revista de fotografías - Lo soy, lo soy... Pero tú también tienes un talento innato, mi amigo.

- "Amigo". Curioso sinónimo para "rival".

Hao soltó una pequeña risita, al tiempo que se volvía a sentar. Se acomodó el cabello con un movimiento teatral bastante elaborado, siendo observado atentamente por Kouichi, quien sólo sonreía, algo divertido por todo esto... Tenía que admitir que, una vez conociéndolo, Hao no era tan desagradable.

- Que seamos rivales por el corazón del pequeño inglés no quiere decir que seamos enemigos... llevemos una competencia amistosa, ¿te parece?

- Me parece justo - sonrió Kouichi - ¿Sabes Hao?... tenía una opinión algo equivocada de ti.

- No parezco el monstruo que dice el inglés que soy, ¿cierto? - el castaño se hechó a reír - Lyserg es muy fácil de alterar...

- Oh, no hablemos de eso, que ya me estoy llevando bien contigo - lo detuvo el elegido - Yo no juzgo lo que siente Lyserg por ti, creo que de verdad hiciste algo terrible en su contra, por eso se pone así cada vez que te ve... - hubo un repentino silencio por parte de los dos, en el cual no se atrevieron a dirigirse la mirada - .... Deberías disculparte.

- No servirá de nada - Hao se puso de pie, seriamente, avanzando un poco.

- ¿Por qué piensas que no? - preguntó el otro chico, ¿curioso de haber tocado una fibra sensible en Hao quizá?

- Tú lo has dicho, hice algo terrible... - mostró una sonrisa amarga - Pero eso es sólo el principio para él, también está lo de los X-Laws y lo de ese sujeto, Marco.

- ¿Sabías lo de áquel bastar-...? es decir... - Kimura se llevó una mano a la cara, tratando de controlarse. Hablar de Marco lo sacaba de sus casillas.

- ¿Sobre áquel "bastardo"? - Asakura terminó orgulloso el insulto que Kouichi había tratado de formular - Claro que lo sabía, lo que tú no sabes lo que daría por tener el cuello de ese maldito entre mis manos y oírlo crujir lentamente.

- Lyserg debe saber...

- Lo sabe, ya le he dicho que yo estaba enterado de todo.

- No me refiero a eso... Debe saber que le preocupas.

Hao se quedó helado... ¿Qué clase de persona era Kouichi Kimura? Imposible... Su mente no alcanzaba a comprender el pensamiento de áquel sujeto... Una de dos... Demasiado bueno o... demasiado hipócrita. Y tenía tantas ganas de apostar por la primera....

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿Es cierto que esos espejos sirven para ver tu verdadera esencia? - intervino Marco, aún y cuando los dos digimons que los acompañaban lo miraron, disgustados.

- No, mentí... Pero los humanos son tan crédulos... Me entretiene tanto verlos - Yoru se relamió los labios - Esos cristales serán su perdición... O más bien, mi punto de investigación, por supuesto.

- ¿Investigación? ¿¡Para qué demonios sirve eso!? - reclamó Gigasmon, airado - ¡¡¿Por qué no simplemente no vamos a matarlos y ya?!!

- No entiendo por qué son tan desesperados los hombres - resopló la chica, moviendo su mano para quitarle importancia a las palabras del Caballero de la Realeza - Además, les dije que podían matar a los que quisieran... Saben mis condiciones.

- ¡¡De acuerdo!! ¡¡Vamos!! - ambos digimons desaparecieron al instante, aunque uno de ellos dudando, como si quisiera a quedarse a escuchar más sobre eso.

- ¿Para qué investigación? - ahora la muchacha vió al hombre rubio - Yo tampoco lo comprendo... ¿qué tiene que ver el hermano de Kimura en esto...?

Yoru soltó una risita que amplificó un poco, para después calmarse, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

- Todo, Marco... Kouji Minamoto tiene que ver en todo... Después de todo, es el elegido de la luz, y, si mis sospechas son ciertas, el viejo competidor se ha unido de nuevo a este juego tan interesante...

¿Juego? ¿Competidor?... ¿Por qué era un juego para ella? Marco no entendía muy bien la situación. Pero, aún en su confusión había algo que le hacía preocuparse de cierta manera retorcida por el que fue alguna vez su compañero de equipo...

- Ahora es mi turno... Probemos al pequeño tan deseado por todos... Probemos si de verdad es digno de todo este túmulto... - dijo Yoru, casi para ella misma, a la vez que seguía con aquella sonrisa macabra...

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini: ¡¡Corte y se imprime!! ¡¡Uff!! (se seca el sudor de la frente) Tengo que cortar esto, va para largo n__ñ'

Kouji: Estúpido, imbécil, idiota...

Lyserg: (murmurando) Pero es que es la verdad u.u'

Kouji: ¡¡¿Dijiste algo!!?

Lyserg: ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Nada!! o__o (asustado)

Kouichi: Ya le das más miedo que antes, Kouji -__-

Hao: Pero Kouichi y yo estamos congeniando muy bien, ¿qué les parece un trío ^O^?

Lyserg: ¡¡Claro que no, enfermo ¬¬!!

Kouji: ¿¡Cómo eres capaz de llevarte con alguien como Hao, Kouichi Kimura ___!?

Kini: Pero si mal no recuerdo, tú fuíste el primero en llevarte con Hao, Kouji, ahora te aguantas u__ú.

Hao: ^¬^ Yo soy el único que se lo pasa bien aquí (con camisa hawaiiana, tomando el sol con una piña colada en la mano).

Lyserg: Y que lo digas ~__~ Need for vacation =__=

Kini: Ni que se te ocurra, ya veo a todas las lectoras regalándote viajes, droga ¬¬*

Kouichi: ¿Pero qué tiene de malo que le regalen viajes a Lyserg ^__^? "Mientras sea conmigo, claro" ^O^-

Kini: No consentiré que se vayan hasta que acaben este fanfic u__ú

Lyserg: Pero tú nos torturas sin que estemos, ¿para qué nos quieres aquí? u_u (cansado)

Kini: Porque... Porque... Porque... (mira para todos lados) ¡¡Los quiero!! ///

Todos: o.o'

Kini: Bueno, menos a Kouji ñ__ñU

Kouji: ¬.¬**

Lyserg: Sí tienes un lado lindo, Kini-san n__n

Kini: Tú también, Lyserg "Diesel" ^___^

Lyserg: ¡¡No me digas así!! ___

Kini: ¡¡Ja!! ¿¡¡Droga ingerible o inhalante!!? ^o^ ¿¡Qué podrá ser!? Wa ja ja ja ja XDD

Lyserg: ¬¬... Dios... u__u'

Hao: Pero de que es adictivo lo es ^___^, ¿verdad, Kouji? X3

Kouji: Cállate ¬///¬

Kini: WA JA JA JA JA JA XDDD (ya perdió el control de sí misma)

Kouichi: Déjenlo en paz .__.

(Discusión en la que Kouichi se ve envuelto sin querer en la que Hao provoca a Kouji, quien le contesta con insultos censurables, seguidos por las risas histéricas de esta autora loca).

Lyserg: Bueno... supongo que a mí me toca la despedida y las preguntas que Kini-san siempre hace u__u... a ver... Supongo que todas las parejas están funcionando más o menos, excepto por Kouji y yo, ¿eso significa algo? Será porque, definitivamente, no puede estar cerca de mí sin agredirme, aunque no entiendo por qué todavía ~__~'... Creo que la única duda que queda es si todos nos quedaremos platicando, arreglando nuestras diferencias o si alguno de nosotros encontrará ese salón de los espejos. ¿Quiénes podrán ser? ¿Esconderá algo más todo este asunto? Porque, parece que Yoru va a meter mano en todo esto... Supongo que nos veremos en el próximo capítulo n__n (reverencia, para después ver el desorden que hay a un lado de él) ... .__. ... Deséenme suerte, por favor n__ñ... Good bye.


	22. Reflejo

(Telón abierto, con un fondo muy decorativo, negro...)

Lyserg: ¿Y ahora qué te ha dado a ti? o.o'

Kini: (vestida de negro) Oh... ya lo verás ^___^U

Lyserg: ... Presiento que esto no va a ser muy bueno... .__.

Kouichi: ¡¡Konnichiwa!! ^___^

Kini: Una pregunta, Kouichi-kun, ¿por qué eres tan alegre? Arruinas el ambiente ¬¬*

Kouichi: Humm... No sé ^__^ (abraza a Lyserg)

Kini: Ya veo ¬¬'

Kouji: (entrando, junto con Hao) ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado, escritora loca?

Hao: El negro te sienta bien, te ves sexy ^__~

Kini: ¡¡Gracias, Hao-sama ^///^!!

Kouji: Todo se ve horrible, si me permites decirlo ¬¬

Kini: No te lo permito u__ú y además, está así para que vaya acorde a este capítulo ^^

Lyserg: Ya decía yo que esto no iba a ser bueno u__u

**_Kanata_**

Kini: A todos nos ha dado por apagar la luz... ¡¡Viva México!! XDD

Kouichi: @__@

Lyserg: No le peguen a Kouichi, abusivos u__ú ...

Kini: ¡¡Las fracciones son algo.. X__X!! Wa ja ja... claro que... cumplo tu petición X3 (le pega un tremendo golpe a Kouji)

Kouji: ¡¡Hey!! __ (sobándose su cabecita)

Kini: Por ser malo con la droga ¬¬**

Kouichi: No le pegues a mi hermano, Kini-sensei =__= ...

Hao: ¡¡Hai!! XDDD... Yo conquistaré el mundo... y al inglés también X3 ...

Lyserg: (vendando a Kouichi [exagerado XP]) No te atrevas ¬¬**

Pirika: (desde el público) ¡¡Lysichi!! ¡¡KAWAII!! *___*

Kini: ¡¡Sí!! KAWAIII *¬*

Kouichi y Lyserg: -////- ...

Kini: Bueno... nos veremos por acá... con este capítulo traumático... más introducciones y explicaciones, poco romance, pero... igual, espero que te guste XP Kanata, Miyuni, Takuya... y todos los que los acompañan, los quiero mucho, y donde quiera que estén... ahí estaré ^.^ (qué linda soy XP) ¡¡Bye, muchachos!!

Kouji: ¬¬** Me pega y se ve tan quitada de la pena u__ú ... Ja, apuesto que no ganas, Takuya ¬¬

Hao: Serás mío, inglés X3...

Lyserg: ¡¡Vete!! __

Kouichi: -___-'

**_Nakuru Tsukishiro_**

Kini: ¿Me tienes en Autor Alert? Qué pena... Dios mío ñ///ñ ... Ehmm... Yoh-kun esconde algo, no sé si lo han notado desde que comenzó el fic, como que en ocasiones se pone así @__@' Etto... espero que lo hayas notado...

Lyserg: No harás que también Yoh sufra, Kini-san ¬¬'

Kini: ^^U ... Pirika tiene razón, son kawaii *___* Oh... Kouji es cruel ¬¬***

Kouji: u.ú ...

Kini: Je, je, pues Kouichi y Hao están haciendo buenas migas... o eso parece... aunque Hao parece agente del gobierno X3 ... Pero por algo lo hace, ya lo verás XP... ¡¡Me encantaría leer un buen Koukou!! Tal vez me harías cambiar un poco de opinión con respecto a esta pareja... porque... arghh... de verdad u__u ... me hacen quedar tan mal a Kouichi que yo... yo... __

Kouji: Tú te desquitas conmigo en este fic ¬¬**

Kini: ñ__ñ' Pues... XP ... Si escribes un Koukou dime para leerlo, ¿ok? ^.~ ... ¡¡Tienes razón!! Ustedes dos son el centro del tornado @.@

Kouichi y Lyserg: ¿Nosotros? .__.

Hao: ¡¡Me parece excelente idea!! Una orgía, todos participamos... TODOS *¬*

Anna: (en el público, poniéndose de pie con su cara de "matar gente") Ni lo sueñes, Hao Asakura ¬¬**

Hao: Pero... Annita, lo pasaremos bien ^o^--

Lyserg: ¡¡Qué enfermo!! __

Anna: ¬¬*** (amarra a Yoh con su collar azul)

Yoh: TT.TT

Hao: Lo siento, hermanito ^.^

Kouji: ¬¬ ...

Kini: ¡¡Gracias por el review!! Las parejas aún van a dar unas cuantas vueltas, pero siempre recuerden que esto es un Kouichi/Lyserg... ¡¡Eso es kawaii!! ¿Ne? X3 ... Sólo que aquí habrá más... de otra cosa... ^o^' Espero que te guste ¡¡Nos vemos!!

**_Shooting Star Natalie_**

Kouji: o.o ... (de repente aparece con un gran moño de regalo azul en la cabeza)

Kini: Todo tuyo ^.^

Kouichi: No le puedes regalar de esa manera a mi hermano a Natalie-san ñ__ñ' ...

Kini: Pero Kouichi es muy guapo y lindo por ser él, no por ser el hermano gemelo de Kouji u__ú...

Lyserg: ... .__.' Ese es otro trauma...

Kouichi: =////=

Kini: Hummm... u.u' Bueno... ¿que no haga que Kouji se enamore de Lyserg? X3 ... ¿Por qué no?

Kouji: ¡¡Que lo odio!! __ 

Hao: ¡¡Qué lindo te ves con ese moñito XD!!

Kouji: O////O

Kini: Bueno... sigue leyendo, es lo único que puedo decir... Ya lo he dicho, aunque parezca que todo apunta a una pareja... ¡¡no quiere decir que para allá vaya la cosa!! XP Igual con Izumi/Yoh... (Diox, todos se me han traumado con esta pareja XD ... no importa lo que lean... ya les digo, no se quedarán así por siempre) ¡¡Me gustó mucho escribir las escenas de Horo Horo y Takuya ^__^ Son muy kawaii XP como amigos... puesto que así se vieron, ¿cierto? *___*

Público: ...

Kouji: Ya no saben qué pensar de ti ¬¬*

Kini: XDDD... Hao y Kouichi... ¿No saben que Hao es un maldito que planea todo de una manera maliciosa? X3... Tal vez hablé demasiado @.@ ... Ji, ji... Claro, después de todo este rollo (estos capis son necesarios... porque son capítulos de rollo, yo lo acepto @__@) ... ¡¡Ya sabrás más de Kouji!! Seguirá acosando a su hermano, por supuesto ^.^' por eso... pasa algo con Lyserg que... XP

Lyserg: o__o'

Kouji: ¡¿Qué cosa!? ___

Kini: Un buen fic Koukou... y ya, es lo que deseo ahora =__= ... Well... Tal vez deba considerar leer algo en inglés, pero la verdad... soy una floja ñ.ñ'... Espero que sigas leyendo, aún y cuando aquí aparezca mucho Yoh/Izumi y Kouji/Lyserg... Esto pronto terminará XDDD ¿Cierto?... ¡¡Bye!! Gracias por el review XP

Kouichi: ¿Algo pasa entre Lyserg y Kouji que qué? O___O --- (lo siento, de eso ya se habló demasiado XP)

**_Malus_**

Kini: ¡¡Malus!! ^o^ Lo siento... pero como podrán saber las personas que alguna vez se han sometido a mis torturas... es que quedan huellas psicológicas en ellos, pregúnteles a cualquiera de los presentes, sobre todo a los más suceptibles X3

Lyserg: =__=...

Kouichi: -__- ...

Kini: Qué bien que a Minako le haya gustado el capi pasado, creo que disfrutará este, Malus, cariño... no me odies ^.^ ... ¡¡Si yo soy tan buena!!

Kouji: ¬¬*** (== Su mirada lo prueba XD)

Kini: Pero... si no sueltas a Minako-chan y a Eriol-kun me veré obligada a decirle a todos tu hermoso secreto, publicado en mi fic (con una nada despreciable cantidad de lectores), con letras en negritas ^__^ ¿Qué te parece, mi vampirito? XP ... Espero que te haya gustado mi trato, porque por algo soy sádica ^___~

Kouji: ¡¡Loca!! ___ Y yo no soy idiota... Hao lo es ¬¬**

Hao: ¿Yop? XP ... ¡¡¡Yo soy sexy!!! XDDD (en otro mundo... por completo ^.^')

Kini: ¡¡Nos vemos!! XP ... Ya sabes XDDD... Por cierto, mis lectores que dejan reviews (que espero que cada día sean más X3), he notado que los reviews se cortan mucho.. yo en mis experimentos he notado que cuando usas este símbolo "" a veces el review se corta... ¿Coincidencia? No lo sé... tal vez tenga algo que ver con el lenguaje de HTML o.o' ...

Hao: Empecemos con la historia, ¿ne?

Kini: ¡¡Sí, Hao-sama *__*!!

Lyserg: Más de Kouji y yo .__.

Kouji: Ahora sí debo matarte ¬¬

Kouichi: ¡¡Kouji!!

Kini: Nadie matará a nadie sin mi consentimiento u__ú.

Kouji: ¡¡¿Te sientes dueña del mundo o qué?!! ___

Kini: ¡¡Pero sí soy dueña de este fic!! ¡¡A empezar!! ^O^ Fans del Kouji/Lyserg, esta es la oportunidad que esperaban, que todo puede pasar en este fanfic X3 Enjoy!!

Kouji y Lyserg: ¿Qué? o__o'

Kouji: ¬__¬**

Lyserg: -__-

Kouichi: ¡¡No serás capaz!! __

Hao: Sí que lo es X3

Kini: XDDD

Atte: Kini-chan

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei**, no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**21- Reflejo**

La luz del Sol no ha salido en varios días. Es una noticia preocupante. Todo el mundo está en crisis, los científicos han tratado de saber las causas, pero ahora al gobierno lo que les interesa es una solución.

- Mary está nerviosa... por el señor Hao.

- No te preocupes, él volverá - Kanna se sienta junto a ella.

- ¡No puedo creer que quieran que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada! - gritó Matti, cruzando los brazos, aunque al ver el chocolate caliente que Silver le puso enfrente se relajó un poco - ¡¡Chocolate!!

- Entonces es cierto... - Manta volvió la mirada hacia el pequeño Opacho. Eso le extrañó a Oyamada, pues no habían visto al compañero de Hao en mucho tiempo... - El señor Hao estaba interesado en esa persona... Tanto que él... él...

- ¿De qué estás hablando...? - apuró Jeanne, dejando su té en la mesa.

- A ustedes no les importa, ustedes son malos, no son como el señor Hao de Opacho...

- Estás loco...

- ¿De qué persona hablas, Opacho...? - preguntó el mejor amigo de Yoh, preocupado por la cara de angustia del pequeño shaman - ¿Quién es esa persona que es tan importante para Hao...?

Pero Opacho negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

- Tal vez el señor Hao no regrese nunca...

- ¡¡No digas eso!! - le gritó la pelirroja, compañera de su equipo.

- No... El señor Hao no regresará hasta poner a salvo a esa persona tan importante para él.

- Sólo hablan tonterías... - la Doncella se puso de pie - Pienso que es mejor que Hao desaparezca en ese lugar si ese es su destino. Así pagará por sus pecados...

- Doncella Jeanne... - susurró Meene, llevándose las manos al pecho.

- ¡¡Estás muerta, chiquilla!!

- ¡¡Basta!! No deberíamos pelear entre nosotros - los regañó Silver - recuerden que nuestros amigos están cumpliendo una misión muy importante para ayudarnos a todos.

El equipo Flower tomó asiento de nuevo, en silencio, pensando en su señor Hao, tratando de explicarse las palabras de Opacho... ¿Quién era esa persona tan importante que ellas no conocían?

- Yo no pienso perder el tiempo... trataré de solucionar esto - la de ojos carmesíes abandonó el lugar, seguida por una preocupada rubia de ojos verdes.

- Si un grupo poderoso de shamanes e incluso el mismísimo Hao Asakura no pudo contra la maldad de esa mujer tan poderosa... Ni siquiera la famosa Doncella de Hierro podrá - dijo Jun Tao, quédamente.

Ryu y Fausto miraban el cielo oscurecido.

- Parece como si el Sol nunca saldrá de nuevo... - dijo Ryu, tomando un trago de su cerveza.

- Mhmm... Tengo confianza en Yoh y en los demás...

- ¡¡Oh!! ¡¡Yo también!! ¡¡Yo también!! ¡¡Confío al cien por ciento en Don Yoh!!

- Lo sé... no tienes qué gritar...

- Ah, ja, ja, ja, ja

- Oigan... amigos...

- ¿Qué ocurre, Manta? - el doctor se volvió hacia el pequeño.

- No entiendo lo que quiso decir Opacho... Que Hao está interesado en una persona... que no regresará hasta que lo ponga a salvo...

Fausto sonrió levemente, mientras que Ryu tampoco parecía darse por enterado de mucho de lo que había pasado.

- Hao Asakura tiene sentimientos y eso es todo. No es tan malo... - dijo el necromántico, para luego enfocar su vista en el triste cielo otra vez - ... Sólo hay que esperar si eso cambia el rumbo de los acontecimientos o no...

- Tendrán que darse cuenta... - susurró Manta, cabizbajo.

- ¿De qué?

- De lo que ha pasado con Kimura-kun...

Silencio.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ... Y luego traté de besar a Ren ahí, pero no quiso y entonces yo le dije que...

- ¡¡ARGH!! ¡¡Basta!!

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Horo Horo se volvió hacia su compañero, quien lo miraba con las mejillas claramente rojas.

- Ya... no... quiero saber más de esas cosas - Takuya se tapó la nariz con la mano, tratando de tranquilizar su alta presión.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡¡Tienes que escuchar lo que digo!! - le reclamó el ainu - ¡¡No se las puedo decir a nadie más!! Ahora es tu obligación escucharme, eres mi íntimo confidente - hizo una pose bastante melodramática, a lo que Kanbara respondió con un resoplido.

- Ya. ya... resolverás eso pronto. Ahora concentráte en esto - el castaño elevó la mirada.

Al fin el túnel dejaba de ser un camino angosto y cerrado para convertirse en una cueva abierta, un lugar bastante amplio.

- ¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Por fin!! - el shaman aspiró una gran bocanada de aire - ¡¡Espacio abierto!! Aunque todavía estamos en un interior... o sea que es espacio cerrado... o... Humm... olvídalo...

- Sí... lo que tú digas. Eso de Tao te está arruinando más el cerebro de lo que ya lo tenías... - suspiró el de googles.

- Sigue mi consejo. Nunca andes con un chino... Son unos malditos...

- Sí, sí... - Takuya asistió, con cara de fastidio, preparando su digivice por si acaso era necesario reaccionar rápidamente.

Caminaron cuidadósamente por la cueva, más extensa. Sin embargo la escasa luz no les permitía ver el final del lugar, ni siquiera si había alguna pared que les mostrara los límites de esa bóveda.

- ¿Sabes? Deberías usar tu ingenio superior...

- ¿Eh? - el castaño volteó hacia su compañero, confuso.

- Has el... ¿cómo se llama? "La-cosa-esa" - Horo Horo hizo unos cuantos pasitos extraños, a la vez que Kanbara aún no captaba lo que quería decir. El ainu comenzaba a desesperarse - ¡¡Qué te transformes!!

- ¡Oh! ¡Digievolución!

- ¡¡Eso!!

- Vaya... que inepto es... - susurró Takuya, tomando su digivice - aunque se le ocurrió algo más o menos decente... ¡¡Digi-spirit digivolves a... Agnimon!!

- Agnimon de Fuego... gran cosa... - dijo Horo Horo, por lo bajo - Si yo tuviera a mi Kororo, otra sería la historia...

Agnimon iluminó fácilmente todo el lugar con sus llamas, y, en efecto, era bastante amplio, sólo que totalmente vacío, excepto por un pequeño lago al final del camino.

- A ver... si lo ves de cierta manera... No hay salida - comentó el shaman - Pero está ese laguito de allá... ¿Podrá significar algo?

- Mhmmm... - el digimon parecía pensar profundamente aquellas cosas... - ¡¡Oh!!

- ¿Qué?

- El agua es como un espejo, porque te reflejas en ella. ¡¡Entonces este debe ser el salón de los espejos!!

- Wow... tiene lógica - sonrió el de cabello azul, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

- ¡¡Vamos!! - Takuya tomó al otro rápidamente, a pesar de las obvias quejas por parte del chico al oponerse que lo llevaran en brazos.

Y, aunque esperaban encontrarse con un lugar maravilloso, lo que vieron fue simplemente eso. Una pequeña extensión de agua, nada fuera de lo común, tal vez un poco profunda, pero fuera de eso, nada de brillos o alguna otra cosa rara.

- Debe de haber algo que active esto... - dijo el ainu, pensando detenidamente, mientras Agnimon se dedicaba a sólo parpadear de vez en cuando mientras lo observaba concentrarse - Mhmmm... ¡¡Muéstrame mi verdadera esencia, poderoso espejo!!

El digimon se quedó sorprendido... Horo Horo había levantado sus manos y había pronunciado esas palabras solemnemente y se había quedado completamente serio, esperando una respuesta... Pero después de varios minutos de espera, el shaman se comenzó a cansar y bajó sus manos, agotado.

- Ji, ji... parece que así no se hace...

- ¡¡Estúpido!!

- ¡¡Oye!! ¿Acaso tú tienes una mejor idea?

- ¡¡Nada más estás haciendo el ridículo!!

Una nueva discusión había comenzado, pero esta vez no había nadie que los detuviera, por lo que los gritos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más y más fuertes. Una sombra apareció en el lago, una sombra que Takuya captó de inmediato y paró de discutir.

- ¡... Bicho asqueroso de...!

- ¡¡Espera!!

- ¿Eh?

Ambos observaron aquella mancha oscura en el agua que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, preguntándose qué sería aquello o si tenía algo qué ver con esos espejos que había dicho Bokomon. Aunque esos pensamientos se fueron cuando observaron que una figura escalofríante emergía de ese lugar.

- ¡¡¿Qué demonios es eso!!? - señaló Horo Horo, cayendo de espalda.

- Seadramon - Agnimon esquivó con facilidad los ataques del digimon en forma de serpiente marina - ¿Pero qué hace aquí un digimon como este?

Es cierto, los movimientos torpes de Seadramon no eran nada para la agilidad de Agnimon, sin embargo, los golpes fallidos del digimon de agua terminarían por derrumbar el lugar, no sólo sobre Horo Horo, quien se limitaba a esquivar las rocas como podía, sino, quizá... ¿a los otros también les afectaría?

- ¡¡Tengo que acabar con él!! - exclamó Agnimon, tratando de utilizar sus técnicas de combate - Pero... se mueve demasiado... ¡¡Demonios!!

- ¡¡Hey!! ¡¡También existo!! - gritó el shaman, desde el suelo - Yo me encargo de mantenerlo quietesito... Después de todo, parece que este tipo no puede salir del agua - sonrió el ainu, tratando de controlar todos sus poderes. Sin Kororo sería mucho más díficil, pero él es un shaman que controla el hielo y era capaz de eso y mucho más.

Agnimon se dió cuenta de lo que pretendía su compañero al acercarse al lago: congelaría el agua para que Seadramon no pudiera moverse más. El digimon sonrió.

- ¡¡De acuerdo!! ¡¡Confío en ti!!

- ¡¡Sí!! ... Sólo espero que esto funcione... - Horo Horo concentró todos sus poderes para expulsarlos de golpe. Y, en efecto, congeló la parte superior del lago, lo suficiente para mantener cautivo al digimon marino.

- ¡¡Con eso es suficiente!! - Agnimon estuvo listo para acabar con su contricante y capturar los datos del digimon. Se acaba la pelea y Takuya puede descansar de su digievolución y correr al lado de su compañero.

- Ayy... todo me duele...

- ¿Estás bien, Horo Horo?

- ... Me he sentido mejor... Jamás pensé que sin Kororo esto doliera tanto, ayy... ¡¡deja de abrazarme, ¿quieres?!!

- ¡¡No te estoy abrazando!!

- Qué fastidio...

- Idiota.

- Imbécil.

Se dirigen miradas de odio de nuevo, para luego comenzar a reír descontroladamente. ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminarían en esto? Sin embargo, un brillo extraño que proviene del hielo que acababa de formar Horo Horo sobre el agua llama la atención de Takuya.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - el shaman se incorpora levemente al ver que Kanbara se acerca al lago.

- ¿Qué es eso...?

- ¿Ah?

Takuya observa la superficie del agua congelada, esos destellos dorados lo dejan sorprendido. De pronto, esos colores brillantes de reúnen poco a poco para forman una cara conocida para él.

- ¡¿Cherubimon?! - exclama el elegido, con verdadera sorpresa.

- ¿Cherubimon...? - pregunta Horo Horo, quien aún no se ha acercado a ver aquello...

Pero el elegido sigue en silencio, viendo áquel rostro, esperando que pase algo. Entonces, esos ojos se abren, una voz llega a sus oídos... Un mensaje.

_"Protege a los que amas..."_

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿Seguro...? - Izumi no se ve muy convecida por lo que Asakura pretende hacer, que es quitar una gran piedra que obstruye el paso utilizando su espada, Harusame.

- ¡¡Claro!! No le pasará nada - Yoh suelta su usual risita, a la vez que prepara su arma de posesión.

- No creo que a Amidamaru-san le guste la idea de que dañes su espada, Asakura-kun - la chica de nuevo le devuelve una mirada de desconfianza.

- Oh, vamos... Es la mejor espada que se ha hecho, el mejor amigo de Amidamaru la hizo y él era un gran forjador de espadas... ¡¡Además si le pasa algo siempre Anna puede hacerlo volver para que repare a Harusame!! - el castaño de nuevo comenzó a reír, aunque de manera más nerviosa, mientras Orimoto sólo lo observaba con incredúlidad, con las manos en las caderas.

- Si me dejaras digievolucionar... esto no sería díficil para La Guerrera Legendaria del Viento - dijo ella, sonriendo, victoriosa.

- No... Es que no quiero que tú hagas todo el trabajo mientras yo me quedo sin hacer nada. No es justo porque tú eres una señorita y yo soy el muchacho - comentó Yoh, a la vez que practicaba un poco con su espada.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! - el menor de los Asakura se asustó un poco al escuchar el tono con el que había hablado la rubia - ¡¡¿Insinúas que no puedo sólo porque soy mujer?!!

- No, no es eso - Yoh negó rápidamente con la cabeza - Es sólo que Anna me ha dicho que... bueno... el hombre es el que...

- Anna esto, Anna lo otro... ¿¡No te das cuenta de que Kyouyama es muy mala contigo!?

- Este... yo... Orimoto-san... - el castaño bajó un poco la mirada - Mira, creo que no puedo explicarte, pero Anna y yo estamos comprometidos, me casaré con ella...

- ¡¡Pero no te pueden casar si tú no quieres!! ¿¡Y qué tal si tú amas a alguien más!?

Yoh subió la mirada, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa ante áquel comentario por parte de su compañera. Izumi también pudo verlo, dejándola esta reacción un poco confundida... ¿qué significaba eso? Pero Asakura volvió a su mirada de siempre, esa mirada relajada y tranquila que evitaba que cualquiera supiera qué estaba pensando exactamente.

- ¿Sabes...? Siento algo por Anna... Pero, supongo que habrá otra ocasión para hablar de eso, ¿no crees? - le sonrió - Vamos por esa esencia para que los dos seamos más fuertes.

Izumi asistió, aún con una mirada algo ida, reflexionando lo que había dicho. Era demasiado... impulsiva...

- Lo siento...

- ¿Eh? - Yoh apenas se estaba preparando para partir en dos aquella gran roca que les obstruía el paso para continuar por el pasillo cuando escuchó la voz de la chica de ojos verdes.

- No debo de entrometerme en lo que pasa entre Kyouyama y tú... es sólo que... es sólo que yo... - Izumi apretaba los puños, dirigía su mirada al suelo para no tener que ver a Yoh a los ojos. La voz se le quebraba, ¿qué podía decirle?

- No te preocupes por eso - le dijo el chico - Creo que... tenemos mucho que hablar tú y yo... - también había bajado la mirada, aunque Orimoto no pudo verlo, pues estaban en idéntica posición. 

Pero el sólo escuchar "Tú y yo" hizo que la mente de Izumi comenzara a divagar... ¿y si era por ella? ¿Y si era ella? No... ¿O sí?

Al levantar la rubia la mirada por el sonido de un golpe sordo se encontró con que su compañero ya había roto aquella roca que no les dejaba pasar. Sólo que ahora Yoh respiraba agitadamente, como si aquello hubierra significado un gran esfuerzo para él.

- ¿¡Estás bien, Asakura-kun!? - la chica se olvidó de sus dudas para ir a auxiliar al castaño.

- Sí... - dijo el muchacho, quédamente, para soltar una de sus risas - Lo que pasa es que... Harusame es poder espiritual... necesito a Amidamaru más de lo que... pensé... - trataba de normalizar su respiración, apoyándose en el suelo para descansar, pero aún sonriéndole a su compañera para tranquilizarla.

- Ay, Asakura-kun... no venía al caso que tú... ¿qué es eso...? - Orimoto cortó sus regaños al ver una luz que provenía del camino que Yoh había abierto. El shaman también elevó la mirada al sentir aquella calidez inundándole el cuerpo.

Unos cuantos trozos más de roca cayeron, mostrándoles a los dos chicos un lugar con luz. Sí, luz de día, como la que habían perdido gracias a esa bruja de nombre Yoru. Yoh se puso de pie lentamente, ayudado por Izumi, aún estaban maravillados, ¿habían salido ya de esa cueva y estaban afuera?

- ¿Pero cómo...? - se preguntaba la elegida, sin entender - ¿Acaso ya ha pasado algo y nos lo hemos perdido...?

- No, no lo creo... - suspiró Asakura, relajadamente, aún con un gesto cansado en el rostro - Este debe ser... el salón de los espejos del que nos habló Bokomon...

- ¿Tú crees...? - Izumi revisó el lugar con la mirada, sin atreverse a entrar aún ninguno de los dos - No veo ningún espejo por aquí...

- Tal vez si entramos... - sonrió el castaño, mirando a la muchacha, provocando que las mejillas de ésta se tapizaran de un intenso rojo antes de asistir.

Ambos se adentraron en áquel lugar, y era cierto, un sol resplandeciente alumbraba el lugar, no parecía siquiera que hubiera ninguna nube a la vista. Era un campo en plena primavera, con flores de todo tipo, árboles que regalaban sombras para refrescarse, aunque con tanta oscuridad que habían tenido los últimos días, no les importaba en lo absoluto caminar bajo la cálidez de los rayos solares.

Yoh se preguntaba cómo podía haber algo así dentro de una cueva... ¡porque él estaba seguro que seguían dentro! ¿Algún lugar secreto del Digimundo que él desconocía en el que el sol alumbrara dentro de las cavernas? Algo así podría ser. Pero tenía qué haber algo por ahí que sirviera de explicación para todo esto... Por su lado Izumi veía todo esto demasiado... romántico, sí. Caminaba al lado de Yoh, la única persona que no la hacía desesperar, enojar o gritar por cualquier cosa.... Que practicamente le había dicho "bonita" sin llegar a la obsesión. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que ella... lo que ella sentía...

- Sigo sin ver ningún espejo... Asakura-kun - susurró la de ojos verdes, casi como para cambiar de tema. Ahora mismo le importaba muy poco eso de la verdadera esencia.

- Tiene que haber algo por aquí... - Yoh miró al cielo. Qué tonto, por un instante, deseó tanto que fuera de noche... ver las estrellas de nuevo, después de todo, eso era lo que a él más le gustaba, pero desde que Yoru había traído todo ese frío a ambos mundos, las nubes habían tapado todo, incluso las lindas estrellas... Eso era lo que el shaman más extrañaba, el brillo de las estrellas... Ver las estrellas junto a...

- ... Al menos aquí puedo verte mejor... porque con toda esa oscuridad ni siquiera podía distinguir tu rostro... - la chica se tapó la boca, avergozada por lo que había dicho. E Yoh volteó a verla, no se había dado cuenta de que ella había estado hablando todo este tiempo. Estaba demasiado concentrado pensando en las estrellas y en otras cosas como para prestarle atención y eso lo hizo sentir ligeramente mal, pero cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente... Luego reparó en lo que la chica había dicho.

- ¿Qué cosa...?

- ... Que al menos aquí puedo verte mejor... - dijo la muchacha, aún con sus mejillas rojas...

- ¿Y qué más? - apuró Yoh, sosteniéndola de los hombros, poniendo a Izumi más nerviosa.

- ... Porque con toda esa oscuridad no podía ni siquiera distinguir tu rostro... - terminó ella, sin comprender por qué Asakura le pedía eso... Ni tampoco por qué la sostenía de esa manera y la veía con esa cara tan alegre.

- ¡¡Eso es!! ¡¡La oscuridad!!

- ¿Qué dices...? ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡¡La oscuridad nos impedía ver!!

- Pues... sí... - corroboró Orimoto, pensado que al fin el shaman se había vuelto loco.

- Mira ¿qué cosa aquí nos puede servir como espejo ahora que hay luz?

- ¿Dices que sólo necesitabamos luz para que lo de los espejos funcionara...? - preguntó la rubia, ya más o menos enterándose de lo que pasaba.

- ¡¡Exacto!! - asistió Asakura, cerrando sus ojos, alegremente, para después abrirlos y fijar la mirada en los ojos verdes de Izumi; todo esto sin quitarle las manos de los hombros.

- ¿Ah...? ¿Qué... pretendes, Asakura-kun?

- Sólo concéntrate y no cierres los ojos, Orimoto-san... mírame a los ojos y trata de no parpadear...

La elegida no entendía muy bien a qué se refería el shaman, pero trató de obedecer, mirando los ojos negros tan profundos de su compañero fijamente, concentrándose, como si de verdad fuera a ver algo más de lo normal... algo más que su...

- ¡¡Mi reflejo!! - exclamó la chica, felizmente - ¡¡Nuestros ojos son los espejos!! ¡¡Funcionan porque hay luz!!

- Así es... - sonrió Yoh, sin pestañear siquiera, fijando su vista lo mejor que podía en los ojos verdes de la muchacha, tratando de estar atento a lo que pasaba... pidiendo por su esencia, porque le mostrara un camino para encontrar esos poderes.

Orimoto comenzaba a cansarse, pero no cerró sus ojos, también quería ver... quería verlo... Pero el que consiguió ver algo fuera de lo común fue el shaman castaño, algo que él no entendía... Su reflejo ya no estaba... Ni siquiera podría decirse que aún veía algo reflejado en los ojos de su compañera. Eran como... manchas de tinta brillantes, manchas de danzaban lentamente, manchas plateadas que bailaban entre sí y que poco a poco fueron tomando forma en algo que el chico no reconoció como algo familiar...

Sólo pudo escuchar algo, algo que salía de esa figura que no lograba identificar con alguna forma que él conociera. Una voz salía de esa imagen que se veía tan borrosa... Una voz de mujer...

_"Protege a los que amas..."_

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Brillo.

Luz multicolor.

El paisaje monótono y lastimoso había cambiado casi al instante al encontrarse con aquellos pilares que salían del techo y del piso de todo el lugar. Cristales, trasparentes pero reflejantes.

Esa era la puerta escogida.... El cuarto de los espejos eran estalactitas y estalagmitas de cristal que reflejaban de una manera asombrosa ese lugar casi oscuro. Porque... Brillaban, casi como la luz del día, aquella luz que Yoru les había arrebatado con tanta facilidad.

- Los espejos... son esos cristales...

-_ "Crystal is the best conductor of spiritual power..."_

Kouji Minamoto volvió la mirada hacia atrás, pero Lyserg esquivó esos ojos azules mirando tímidamente hacia un lado. No era momento ya de una confrontación. Ya no quería más de eso. No cuando la agresión había pasado de verbal a física. Es cierto, tal vez no debió haber dicho lo que dijo... pero ya había pasado y... lo mejor era mantener la distancia.

Pero algo lo atraía hacia aquellas estructuras brillantes, tal vez el asombroso parecido que tenían con su arma de pelea, un péndulo, dicho sea el caso... O sólo el brillo, la luz que había extrañado tanto aún y cuando hubieran sido pocos los días que habían pasado en total oscuridad. Y encontraría su esencia... y se haría más fuerte.

"Más fuerte..."

El elegido trató de ignorar aquellos gestos, esos movimientos, la forma en que caminaba el inglés hacia el otro extremo del lugar, hacia adelante, pero lejos de él. Pero no podía dejar de mirarlo... le atraía, tenía que seguir observando lo que hacía Lyserg. Sólo que éste se percató de que era observado por el japonés, le mostró una mirada confundida.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?! - apuró Kouji, visiblemente nervioso, al tiempo que Lyserg negaba con rápidez y se concentraba en lo suyo nuevamente.

- ... ¿Y qué se supone que hagamos...? - preguntó el de verde, en voz baja, después de un prolongado silencio.

- ¡Rayos! ¿Quién demonios crees que soy? ¿¡Un manual de consulta!?

- ... Mejor me adelanto... - en efecto, Diethel comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, perturbado por las respuestas ariscas de Minamoto, pero sobre todo por las miradas que le dirigía. Lo asustaba.

- ¡¡Hey!! ¡¡No te alejes demasiado, estúpido!! - Kouji también avanzaba, siguiendo al europeo. De cierta manera, sabía que no era seguro que se separaran en un momento como ese - ¡Estás indefenso aquí! ¡¡Espera!!... - el elegido se detuvo.

Una luz lo llamaba, un pequeño brillo en uno de aquellos cristales que lo hizo mirar hacia él.

- ¿Qué diablos...? ...

No era su reflejo, no era una imagen de sí mismo lo que veía ahí. Era Wolfmon, él como digimon con digi-spirit humano. Pero ni siquiera la imagen seguía lo que él hacía, pues este Wolfmon parecía moverse por si sólo, como si una cámara lo enfocara, alejando la escena.

Una batalla, eso era... Una batalla contra...

- ... ¿Duskmon? - el muchacho no entendía aquello, apoyó una mano en ese cristal, pero las imágenes seguían su curso.

Wolfmon peleando contra Duskmon. No era una batalla como las que hubieran sostenido antes. No era un recuerdo del pasado, al menos eso le parecía a Kouji. El cielo estaba negro por completo... La tierra teñida de rojo...

- ¿Sangre? - estaba a punto de perder la razón. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? La batalla se intensificaba, se hacía cada vez más feroz. Pero no estaba seguro. No le parecía que esa sangre proviniera de él, de Kouji. Ni siquiera que fuera de Duskmon. ¿Entonces de quién era?

Pero la pelea llegaba a su fin. Uno de los dos caía.... perdía su digievolución. Pedía por su vida.

- "_Hermano... no me mates, por favor..._"

- "_Las súplicas no te servirán de nada. Y en la guerra todo se vale... así como en el amor. Nada importa, el ganador se queda con el premio..._"

Las púpilas de Kouji se dilatan... más sangre se ha derramado. El vencedor acaba con el vencido...

- ¡¡KOUICHI!!

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Si pudiera cambiar mi lugar con el tuyo lo haría. Quisiera ser el héroe y no el verdugo...

- Tú no eres eso, Hao.

Asakura miró al chico de ojos azules que le sonreía tiernamente. Ahora mismo sentía dos cosas principalmente. Una, le decía que debía asesinarlo ahora para evitar sentir más arrepentimiento por lo que se proponía hacer... La otra le decía que no hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque, podía matarlo cuando quisiera.... pero parecía que Kouichi le había perdido el miedo a morir a manos del castaño, si es que alguna vez sintió aquello.

- Lo siento. Lo soy y tengo que seguir siendo eso... - sonrió el shaman, con amargura - Son los papeles que nos ha tocado en este juego de estrategia.

- ¿Juego de estrategia?

- Me encantaría explicártelo, Kouichi... - Hao desvió la mirada, borrando esa sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos como si pensara en algo muy importante en esos momentos - ... Pero siento que alteraría las cosas. Además, no puedo explicarte algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo totalmente, ¿cierto?

- Humm... no comprendo nada de lo que dices...

- Je, je... no es necesario, elegido - Hao se soltó a reír de nuevo, recobrando la sonrisa pícara que solía mostrar siempre, aunque mucho más cálida que antes - Sólo prométeme algo...

- ¿Qué cosa...?

- ... Que nunca lo lastimes... Que nunca dudes de él ni un momento. Que todo lo que pase es por mi culpa. Si alguna vez te encuentras que ya no te ama, que él me prefiere a mí, desquítate conmigo, no con él.

- Entonces... estás seguro de poder conquistarlo - Kimura miró al suelo, sonriendo, pero con la mirada ausente.

- ¡¡Pero por supuesto!! ¿No habías dicho que yo era un rompe-corazones? - bromeó el castaño.

- Hao... yo jamás le haría daño.

- Promételo.

- Muy bien, te lo prometo, pero no creo que sea necesario. Creo que sé perder... Aunque no pienses que será tan fácil ganarme... O, más bien, ganártelo - Kouichi miró a Hao, más relajado.

- ¡¡Entonces es una promesa!! - el shaman de ojos negros se puso de pie de un salto, mucho más alegre - Además, creo que deberías ver también por los sentimientos de tu hermano Kouji.

- ¿Mi hermano?... ¿Cómo que los sentimientos de mi hermano?...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Llanto... Desesperación.

Kouji no podía dejar de llorar, aquello lo había dejado tan asustado, confundido. ¿Qué significaba eso?... La tierra se mojaba con sus lágrimas, pues no se molestaba en ocultarlas. Ahora estaba solo... aunque le sorprendía un poco que el inglés no hubiera regresado con áquel grito tan fuerte que había dado.

Pero Lyserg no era lo que le importaba ahora, si no eso que acababa de ver... Ya no quería seguir mirando, tenía miedo a elevar la vista y encontrarse con más visiones como esa, tan aterradoras y violentas.

Porque algo se seguía moviendo en áquel cristal. Había más imágenes, podía saberlo, porque de cierta manera la luz que emitía cambiaba de tonalidad... Ja, más que espejos... aquellos eran televisores como los de ese bosque. Claro, malditos televisores descompuestos que mostraban cosas que no eran ciertas.

Esa batalla con Duskmon no había tenido lugar... Además, Kouichi ya no era más Duskmon, ese digimon había desaparecido. Era Lowemon, su hermano. No era ese digimon agresivo de aquellas imágenes. Maldijo a Bokomon por traerlo a una trampa así... Tal vez eso ni siquiera era el lugar indicado. Claro, eso debía ser. Sonrió, más confiado.

- Sí... es mentira - elevó su rostro, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero con un gesto más relajado.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos azules, dispuesto a contemplar esas cosas sin miedo, a reírse de ellas, a gritarles directamente que eran pura ficción barata y que él, Kouji Minamoto, no se dejaría intimidar por estúpideces. Pero lo que vió lo dejó en silencio... Sorprendido.

- ¿Ma-má...? ...

La mujer del retrato que tenía en su habitación. Su madre biológica... Sonreía maravillosamente.

- ¡Mamá! - posó sus dos manos en el cristal, deseando traspasar la superficie fría para poder reunirse con ella - ¡¡Mamá!!

- "_¡Kouji!_" - el elegido parpadeó... ¿es que le había escuchado?

- ¡¡Mamá!! - volvió a llamarla, más emocionado.

Pero no era eso, Kouji contempló que él también aparecía en esa visión tan magnifíca. Él estaba con su madre. Se abrazaban. Madre e hijo.

- "_Aquí estoy mamá_" - decía el Kouji del cristal - "_He regresado temprano, ¿no?_" - sonreía como pocas veces en realidad él lo hacía.

- "_Sí_" - la mujer sonrió también.

Qué imagen tan distinta. Una cocina preciosa, con la señora trabajando arduamente al lado de su hijo, ambos muy alegres. A Kouji se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de nuevo. Ya no pensaba en nada más... quería seguir viendo eso para siempre...

- "_¡Ya llegué!_" - otra figura más entraba en escena.

- Papá... - susurró Minamoto.

- "_Por fin vienes, nos tienes preocupados_"

- "_¡Vamos! ¡Sólo han sido cinco minutos de retraso!_"

- "_Mhmm... no lo sé ¿Lo perdonamos, Kouji?_"

- "_Será algo muy díficil de decidir_" - los dos se cruzaron de brazos, a la vez que el hombre negaba con la cabeza.

- "_¡Qué estrictos son!_"

- "_Humm... Está bien, pero..._"

- "_¿Pero...?_"

- "_¡¡Tú pondrás la mesa!!_"

- "_Oh... los dos son unos verdugos sin escrúpulos_"

- "_Somos 'tus' verdugos_"

- "_Je... cierto_"

Se abrazan. Se sientan en una mesa... Platican como familia. El Kouji del cristal sonríe. Sus padres ríen con él. Y Kouji también muestra una pequeña sonrisa, acompañada por lágrimas de una extraña felicidad que le produce ver esas imágenes... No aparta su vista, desea seguir mirando, desea seguir sintiendo esa cálidez... Se queda ahí, sentado, con sus manos sobre ese cristal, con una mueca de alegría que no cambia en mucho tiempo...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿Por qué todo será tan silencioso aquí...? - suspiró Lyserg, cerrando los ojos. Al menos se había alejado de Minamoto, se sentía un poco mejor.

Además, esa luz que desprendían aquellas estructuras transparentes le gustaba mucho. Se miró en una de ellas. Parpadeó unos segundos. Se quitó el polvo que tenía en su capa, acomodándose ésta ayudado por el reflejo de él mismo que tenía enfrente. También se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de peinarse con sus dedos. Luego se echó a reír al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Dios... Me estoy arreglando frente a uno de esos legendarios espejos... Me pregunto si eso será malo. Qué superficial me he vuelto. Yo mirándome al espejo, preguntándome si me veo bien - no podía dejar de reír, aunque no sabía la razón del por qué eso le hacía tanta gracia - Ayy... si Kouichi me viera ahora.

Kouichi... y Kouji. Vaya par diferente.

- Pero es verdad, Minamoto-san... no se parecen en nada - repitió aquellas palabras, aunque más sereno, aún mirando su reflejo. Quería observar sus gestos al decir esas palabras, como si se las dijera a Kouji - Porque, a diferencia de ti, Kouichi es tolerante, amistoso, alegre, expresivo, solidario, cuidadoso... tierno... cariñoso... - paró de hablar, ¿cómo demonios le iba a decir eso? Kouji era capaz de matarlo, con toda seguridad.

Sonrió de nuevo. ¡¡Claro que no le diría eso!! Eso era totalmente claro, lo mejor era mantenerse alejado, aunque aquella era una excelente terapia de sacar todo el miedo que le hacía sentir el elegido.

- ... y tú no puedes darme una pequeña oportunidad solamente porque no quieres aceptar que tu  hermano puede querer a alguien más. ¿De verdad me odias tanto? ¿Por qué? No creo haberte hecho nada... ¿O sí? - se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo, viendo su expresión reflejada - No recuerdo haberte hecho algo para que me tengas en tan poca estima, Minamoto-san...

Paró de hablar de nuevo. ¡Su voz! ¡Se escuchaba por todos lados! Se había olvidado por completo de que el espacio cerrado provocaba que aumentara el volumen de su voz. Se tapó la boca, aunque para hacer eso era demasiado tarde. ¡Kouji se daría cuenta! ¡¡Lo mataría!!

Se dejó caer de rodillas, levantando una nube de polvo a su alrededor, aún con la mano en la boca, asustado por la posibilidad de que Minamoto lo encontrara y le reclamara por lo que había estado diciendo. Cerró los ojos y esperó... Pero nada ocurría...

Ningún sonido se hacía oír, excepto por áquel extraño chillido que se oye cuando hay completo silencio, y, a decir verdad, eso lo puso aún más nervioso. ¿Y si se había perdido? ¿Y si se quedaba ahí para siempre? Podía ser atacado en cualquier momento por alguna de esas criaturas llamadas digimon y él no podría defenderse...

Se puso de pie, tratando de permanecer tranquilo y hacer lo único que podía: Llamar a Kouji Minamoto.

- ¡¡Minamoto-san!! ¡¡Minamoto-san!! - Lyserg comenzó su viaje de vuelta, tratando de seguir los pasos que había dejado antes, aunque después de varios minutos de estar gritando, algo lo hizo callar y llamar su atención.

Una luz brillante, un resplandor que salía de uno de aquellos cristales. No lo reflejaba a él, a diferencia de los otros. Interesado y curioso, se acercó a él para investigar lo que pasaba.

Lo que vió ahí lo dejó completamente en shock, confundido... Sin habla. Comenzó a temblar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante.

- ... Pa-dres...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Están en el ambiente - murmuró la joven sacerdotisa, aún sosteniendo el collar que amarraba a Centarumon.

- No te preocupes, Anna-san... Yo me haré cargo de esto - Ren de inmediato preparó su arma.

- ¿Hum? ¿A qué se refieren?... - preguntó Junpei.

El elegido no tuvo que recibir respuesta de sus compañeros, ya que los gritos de Pirika y Tamao fueron acompañados por la llegada de los dos digimons que se habían presentado como los Caballeros de la Realeza, sirvientes de un tal Lucemon... Aún no entendían muy bien a qué venía todo este teatro, ni siquiera Tomoki y Junpei, quien de inmediato tomaron sus digivices.

- ¿¡Qué quieren ustedes aquí!? - gritó Shibayama, queriendo lucirse ante las tres jóvenes presentes, aunque fue Tao el que se puso enfrente, con su lanza dispuesta a atacar aún sin posesión de objetos.

- Ya veo... con que aquí no están esos dos... - susurró Rocknaimon, más para sí que para los demás.

- Eso será bueno, así no nos andaremos con miramientos - dijo su compañero, dispuesto a ponerse a atacar, sediento de peleas por el descanso que a él le había parecido eterno.

- ¿Esos dos? ¿¡Te refieres a Kimura y a Diethel!? - preguntó el shaman de China - ¡¡Contesten!!

- Mhmm... eso no es de tu incumbencia... - los dos digimons se prepararon para atacar, a la vez que los elegidos que estaban ahí tomaron su digievolución, algo preocupados por la pelea que habían tenido contra estos dos. Sabían que eran fuertes, pero tenían que contenerlos...

- ¡¡No deben pelear aquí!! - pidió Centarumon, aún atado por el collar de Anna, aunque la itako no le puso mucha atención a los lloriqueos del digimon guardián. Ella estaba más interesada en esa puerta de marcos amarillos, por donde Yoh se había ido...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Papá... Mamá... - pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, su expresión en el rostro mostraba una auténtica confusión... ¿qué era eso...? ¿Qué eran esas imágenes?

Los señores Diethel se sonreían, parecían estar muy felices, cumpliendo las tareas del hogar, tal y como Lyserg lo recordaba... antes de... antes de... Más lágrimas de deslizaban por su rostro, mojaban el cuello de su camisa, estaba demasiado concentrado en ver eso que se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Ya ni siquiera se preguntaba de dónde había salido eso, o si era un recuerdo del pasado. Lo cierto es que los veía, que los tenía para él. Acariciaba la fría superficie del cristal, casi como si pudiera tocar la piel de su madre de nuevo, abrazaba aquella roca sin vida como si pudiera abrazar a su papá... ¿Se habría vuelto loco al fin? Qué importaba...

De pronto, tan de pronto como habían aparecido; esas imágenes se esfumaron, mostrando en su lugar su mero reflejo, igual que los demás cristales que lo rodeaban, dejando al pobre Diethel devastado.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ... ¿¡A dónde se fueron!? - comenzó a gritar el inglés, llorando con desesperación. Era como si los hubiera perdido de nuevo, ya no lo volvería a soportar.

Pero en otro de esos espejos de forma prismática aparecieron de nuevo esas hermosas imágenes, la imagen de sus padres sonriéndole. Lyserg elevó la mirada y corrió hacia allá de inmediato, adentrándose más, alejándose de donde se encontraba su compañero. De inmediato abrazó ese cristal, queriendo sentirse cálido y lleno de amor otra vez.

- ¡¡No vuelvan a dejarme, por favor!! ¡¡No se vayan!! ...

Lloraba. Estaba feliz, nunca se había sentido tan feliz en tanto tiempo. Ahora sí deseaba quedarse ahí, nada ni nadie lo haría salir de ese lugar. Pero se fueron de nuevo, las imágenes de desvanecen y dejan al cristal sólo reflejándolo a él. Se repite y le vuelven a romper el corazón.

- ¿Por qué...? ¿¡Por qué son tan crueles conmigo!?

Aunque... Otro de esos pilares brillantes. Una nueva imagen de sus padres felices... Y él vuelve a ir, emocionado. Vuelve a acercarse a verles, a tenerles para él. A sonreír, a llorar cuando desaparecen... a maldecir. A sentir un gran alivio cuando los ve aparecer de nuevo, en otro espejo, pero de nuevo con él. 

Aquello siguió por un largo tiempo, pero él no pareció notarlo, porque veía a sus padres, y ellos parecían tan felices... Hasta... tal vez, ellos sabían que él estaba con ellos. ¡¡Eso lo hacía sentir tan alegre al fin!! Había olvidado que hacía aquí, o que tenía una misión... se había olvidado de Minamoto, se había olvidado de...

Cesó. Se dió cuenta de que se había adentrado demasiado en aquella cueva, que aunque el reflejo de sus padres estaba a un lado, en uno de esos cristales que en esa ocasión sobresalía de una de las paredes, había llegado a un punto más bien oscuro que contrastaba con todo lo que había visto antes en áquel salón. Avanzó un poco más, hasta que lo vió.

Tenía un marco dorado, aunque un poco enmohecido, con adornos algo tétricos, alusivos a; según se podía ver; ángeles caídos, demonios con alas de plumas oscuras con caras de sufrimiento y arrepentimiento por haberse atrevido a desafiar a Dios. Lyserg tragó saliva. Ese era el salón de los espejos... El verdadero salón de los espejos. Y ese espejo gigantesco con ese marco tan horrible lo anunciaba.

Caminó hacia él, aún con dudas en su cabeza por acercarse a ún objeto de la verdad le daba miedo. La luz se esfumó, las imágenes que reflejaban a sus padres se desvanecieron con la luz multicolor de los cristales que ahora lucían un color opaco, totalmente oscuro. Lo único que parecía brillar levemente era ese espejo. Y el inglés comprendió que todo lo que había visto, esas imágenes con sus padres sólo había sido una ilusión para conducirlo hasta allí, hasta ese lugar con ese espejo enorme en el centro, esperando por él, para que se acercara.

Ahora estaba mucho más inseguro, no tenía a su Morphine para defenderse, estaba solo ante el peligro... Solo. Miró de nuevo aquella superficie brillante, aún estaba lo suficientemente lejos, o tal vez la escasa luz o el ángulo impedían que un reflejo de él apareciera en el espejo. Por eso se acercó, no debía tener miedo. Era un shaman, un ser poderoso, no debía asustarse... Además, sería mucho más fuerte si obtenía aquellos fabulosos poderes.

Sin embargo, cerró los ojos mientras avanzaba, no se atrevía a ver qué cosa podía salir reflejada en un espejo con un marco de ese tipo. Era cierto que las imágenes de sus padres habían sido hermosas, pero mentiras al fin, no sabía qué clase de cosa podría mostrarle ese espejo. Así que hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente cerca y reuniendo la mayor confianza que pudo abrió sus ojos verdes para ver su reflejo.

Y eso fue lo que vió. Su reflejo, la imagen de un niño de cabellos verdes que se veía realmente aterrado y confundido... Alguien débil... Se sintió tan mal por dentro por actuar de esa manera que no reparó al instante en la gran diferencia que mostraba ese espejo con lo que en realidad pasaba. Pero al fin se dió cuenta de eso.

- ¿Qué... es esto...? - se preguntó el shaman. Aún y cuando hacía unos movimientos bruscos de confusión ¡Su reflejo seguía sin moverse! Aquello en verdad comenzaba a asustarle, pero lo que más le perturbaba era que su imagen reflejada mostrara sus ojos completamente cerrados. Era cierto, ese chico del espejo no había mostrado sus ojos ni siquiera un instante.

Lyserg dió un paso hacia atrás. Algo no estaba bien... Tenía que irse cuando antes... O sería demasiado tarde. Pero esa imagen comenzó a abrir sus ojos, poco a poco, casi sin que se distinguiera ese sútil movimiento. Cuando al fin los tuvo abiertos, el joven inglés se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar. Era él... pero, sus ojos eran, eran de color...

- ¿Negros...?

La imagen sonrió. Era una mueca desagradable, burlona. Entonces hizo un rápido movimiento. Su brazo se extendió hacia adelante ¡salía del espejo! Tomó a Lyserg con fuerza, tanta que el chico ni siquiera podía soltarse de áquel agarre.

- ¡Suéltame! - Diethel luchaba por zafarse, pero su vista se tornaba borrosa otra vez, el vientre comenzaba a arderle enormente - ¿¡Quién eres!?

- "_Yo soy... oscuridad..._" - sonrió otra vez la imagen reflejada, mientras atraía a Lyserg hacia el espejo - "_Ahora... tú vendrás a mí..._"

- ¡¡Nooo!!

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

El elegido de la luz se limpió las lágrimas con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Esas imágenes lo hacían tremendamente feliz. Quería seguir viendo esto, para siempre. Se había olvidado de absolutamente todo... de todo... Pero no, entonces reparó en algo.

- ¿Diethel...? - se preguntó Minamoto, casi en un susurro. No se había olvidado de eso, que de cierta manera era su resposabilidad, porque el shaman no podía defenderse sin espíritu acompañante en un lugar donde tal vez los podían atacar en cualquier momento.

Además, estaba lo del Digimundo... Lo de su hermano Kouichi. Cierto... ¿Por qué su hermano no aparecía en aquellas maravillosas imágenes? Porque sólo estaban sus padres y él... Volvió hacia áquel cristal brillante, seguía siendo tan hermoso el momento... Seguía sintiendo tanta felicidad... Pero no, algo estaba tremendamente mal con todo esto.

Así que se puso de pie, dejando eso atrás... sintiéndose mal, un gran vacío inundaba su alma al dejar aquello así de fácil.

- "_Kouji, no te vayas, hijo..._" - el elegido cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- "_Serás más feliz así, con nosotros...._" - comenzó a caminar más rápido, alejándose de ese pilar de cristal brillante. Comenzó a llorar otra vez, le dolía tanto... tenía que volver a ellos, a verlos... Quería regresar, no podía cambiar esas imágenes por ver a Lyserg Diethel de nuevo... Kouji Minamoto dió la vuelta de regreso...

- ¡¡¡AAHHHH!!!

- ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Diethel!? - Kouji miró hacia el fondo de la cueva, al lado contrario de donde estaba lo que él deseaba. Esos eran los gritos del inglés. Estaba en problemas. Tomó su digivice entre sus manos y apretó con fuerza los párpados, corriendo hacia donde provenían aquellos gritos, ignorando las súplicas de sus padres, incluso las de él mismo.

Más y más cristales, que ya no le parecían tan brillantes, cada vez se veían más opacos. Pero el gran número de éstos le impedía correr con fácilidad.

- ¿¡Diethel!? ¿¡En dónde estás!? - lo llamaba, casi desesperado. Se culpaba por haberlo dejado ir así, solo.

Pero no era el momento de eso, conforme se adentraba más y más se dió cuenta de que la luz disminuía, la luz era sólo un truco, una ilusión, igual que las imágenes. Todo era una mentira, se repetía constantemente el joven elegido, aún y cuando sus mejillas empapadas probaran lo contrario. Al fin lo vió. Ese gran espejo oscuro, ese marco con escenas terribles... Lyserg.

- ¡¡Diethel!!

- ¡¡Minamoto-san!! - Lyserg se percató de que su compañero había llegado, pero estaba tan concentrado en luchar que no pudo volverse para verlo.

- ¡¡¿De qué diablos se trata esto?!!

Kouji sólo podía ver como Lyserg era jalado hacia ese espejo, escuchando los gritos del inglés... gritos de dolor. Tenía que reaccionar, tenía que hacer algo. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue acercarse rápidamente al otro chico y tomarlo con fuerza de la cintura. Mala idea... Pudo notar a qué fuerza tan tremenda se estaba enfrentando el shaman y se sorprendió de que hubiera podido resistir todo este rato. Pero también pudo darse cuenta de que Lyserg estaba perdiendo, que ya no podía, sus ojos se le cerraban...

- ¡¡Resiste!! - le pidió el elegido, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía.

- Minamoto-san...

- ¡¡No te soltaré!! ¡¡Te lo prometo!!

Sin embargo, el shaman estaba ya demasiado cansado y adolorido... Confundido por lo que pasaba... Ya no entendía nada... Toda esa oscuridad... Sus ojos verdes se cerraron lentamente.

- ¡¡No seas débil, Diethel!!... - comenzó a regañarlo el japonés, pero pronto guardó silencio.

Kouji pudo escuchar esa voz, una voz que le decía suavemente al oído algo que lo dejó sorprendido, helado...

_"¿Entonces tú esperas quedarte con el premio...?"_

No... No lo soltó. Pero a cambio de eso, ambos fueron absorbidos por ese espejo, que cayó al suelo, haciéndose mil pedazos. De repente todo se quedaba en absoluta paz y tranquilidad. La luz se había ido y el frío volvía a reinar en áquel lugar.

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini: My!! O__O ... ^O^ Por fin, esto ha comenzado a moverse de la manera que me gusta ^.^- ...

Kouji: ¿¡Qué demonios pretendes tú, loca!? __

Kini: ¡¡Kouji se preocupa por Lyserg!! ¡¡Kouji se preocupa por Lyserg!! XD

Kouji: ¡¡¿Cómo crees que lo iba a dejar así?!! __

Lyserg: ... .__. ... Ví a mis padres... (Madre santa, está en shock)

Kini: Je, je... por fin, puedo comenzar con las torturas otra vez XP ...

Kouichi: Kini-sensei... No seas tan cruel, por favor TT.TT ... (ve que Lyserg no reacciona) .

Kini: ¿Yo cruel? ¿Cuándo? X3 ... Ejem, bueno... como verán, esto se está yendo por el lado de la aventura más que por el romance... ¡¡Demo!! Aún pueden hacer sus apuestas... ¡No te preocupes, Hao-sama! Hay una razón por la que te comportas de esa manera...

Hao: Ah XDD... Yo pensé que Kimura me estaba gustando...

Kini: ¿Y por qué no? ^__~

Hao: oO' ...

Kouichi: =__='

Kouji: Ésta ya es capaz de todo ¬¬***

Kini: Jua, jua... Este, pues ya ven, les dije que iba para largo y si piensan que estos son los capítulos finales se equivocan... ¡¡Que a esta historia le falta mucho por contar!! Sólo que ahora estaré en la Uni y no podré subir tan pronto como antes, pero tengan por seguro que lo haré...

Lyserg: A mis papás .__. ... (se pone de cuclillas con la vista perdida al suelo)

Kouichi: Ay, Lyserg... pero esos no eran tus padres -__-'

Lyserg: Lo sé... pero los ví un instante, ¿no? ^^ ...

Kouichi: .__. ... No te entiendo... La verdad, creo que no entiendo mucho =__= ...

Lyserg: No te preocupes, Kouichi ^__^-

Kouichi: n.n- "Qué kawaii... está sonriendo... qué lindo es" ^o^-

Kouji: ¬¬*** (mirada de odio no. 23)

Kini: (sigue con sus rollos) ... porque quiero que sepan que seguiré este fic a pesar de todo y de todos ¬¬** lo siento tanto por áquel que le pese... Mira, te estoy hablando a ti, creo que prefiero escribir y hablar de lo que me gusta en lugar de estar con alguien que espera demasiado de mí, ¿ya viste lo que soy? Soy yaoi lemon fan (y eso que este fic no es para nada fuerte X3) ¡¡Lo siento tanto!! Pero creo que prefiero seguir con mi fic y con mis sueños antes de preocuparme tanto, ambos estamos mejor así, te deseo suerte con otra persona que te haga más feliz, espero que si encuentras a alguien, que sea mejor que yo X3 ... o al menos que te tenga más dedicación, porque, ya ves... yo prefiero esto ñ.ñ'

Todos: o.o??? (Confundidos, no saben de qué habla esta loca)

Kouichi y Lyserg: ~__~' "Qué poco romántica..."

Hao: Siempre hay más X3 (== Éste sí que no es romántico XD)

Kouji: De la que se ha salvado el sujeto... u__ú

Kini: ¡¡OK!! ^O^ Kouji y Lyserg perdidos en algún lugarcito dentro del espejo... solitos, ¿verdad? Je, je... Pues... ¬¬' en el próximo capítulo saldrán algunas escenas algo "extrañas" o "fuertes" por decirlo así, así que por favor, no me vengan con reclamos de índole monetario por psicoánalistas u.u' ... Tomen en cuenta que, este fic es un croosover no cómico (¿no lo habían notado ya X3?) y las cosas que pasarán a continuación tendrán más que nada que ver con... cosas sádicas como a mí me gustan XP ... Gracias por su preferencia por leer este fic para traumarse XDD... ¡¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!!

(¿Lloró la autora? Lamento decir que no... este fic me ha cambiado [o, más bien, me ha ayudado a aceptarme un poco mejor]... además de que es muy importante para mí ^.^'... gracias a ustedes mis lectores, en especial a Yuzu, a Kanata y a Minako, os quiero ^__^ ¡Sayonara!)


	23. Frío

(El telón no se abre... De hecho, Kini abre el telón para salir ella y todo el escenario permanece escondido)

Kini: Hola... tengo un anuncio qué darles... Ya no escribiré más...

Público: oO'

Kini: Así es... (limpiándose las lágrimas) Ya no tengo tantos reviews como antes... hay gente que no lee mi fic, hay gente que me odia y que no les gustan mis parejas... por eso yo... Dejaré de escribir para siempre... ¡¡No!! ¡¡No traten de detenerme!! (se tira al suelo dramáticamente) ¡¡Es culpa de ustedes porque no les gusta todo lo que escribo!! Me retiro para siempre, ya jamás sabrán de este fic... Nunca más.

(Silencio y Kini aún con una pose de actriz dramática en el suelo)

Público: ...

Kouji: (abriendo un poco el telón para pasar él) ¡¡Pero qué payasa eres!! __

Kini: T.T ... No me hables, no podrás convencerme de volver, nunca más u_u (se lleva una mano a la frente)

Kouji: (al público) Les dije que estaba loca ¬¬'

Hao: (se une a la fiesta) WA JA JA JA JA JA JA ¡¡LOCA!! XDDD

Kini: Sniff... voy a extrañarte, Hao-sama... T.T

Kouichi y Lyserg: ... Nos exhibe demasiado.... u__u'

Kini: ¡¡Ya!! ¿No ven que estoy sufriendo como buen mártir? Nunca más volveré a escribir este fic T__T

Los cuatro: ¿Y haces todo este circo para mostrar tus opiniones?

Kouji: Loca ¬¬**

Kouichi: Sensei... ñ__ñ'

Hao: JA JA JA JA JA JA XDDD

Lyserg: ¿Puedes terminar con tu númerito? ... Tenemos cosas qué hacer u_ú'

(Se abre el telón al fin y Kini se levanta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro)

Kini: ¡¡Konnichiwa a mis lectores!! ¿Que qué fue todo este teatro? XDDD Me divertí mucho ^.^ ¡¡No se preocupen!! No dejaré de escribir XP (wa ja ja ja ja).

Lyserg: =__=' Les digo... ella prefiere los métodos visuales y psicólogicos... Perdónenla, por favor...

Kini: ¡¡HAI!! ¡¡No se preocupen por mí!! ^O^ _I'm too sadist!! _Jamás dejaré de escribir este fic, no importa si no me dejan reviews n.n (aunque ayudan mucho y nos divertimos un rato contestando, ¿ne? XD), o si varias personas me odian XP Yo sigo con esto porque me gusta y estoy feliz de que les guste también y si no les gusta... ¡¡Pues hay varios que les gusta!! Pero especialmente lo hago por mí ¡¡Porque yo sí me quiero y me respeto a mí misma como escritora!! (se abraza a sí misma, mientras canta) _Tengo mi... tengo mi... tengo mi autoestima!!!_ ¡¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Los aprecio a todos ^.^ ¡¡Gracias amigos míos XDD!! (todos ven a Kini como la loca que es, mientras niegan con la cabeza)

Kouichi: Reviews ñ__ñ' ....

**_Kanata_**

Kouji: Eiji... es el único que me defendió... =__= (acordándose de cierta experiencia traumática con cierto rubio de lentes) X.X ...

Kouichi: .__.'

Kini: ¡¡Fue lo más satánico que te hemos hecho, Kouji XD!! ¡¡Sangre!! ¡¡Tortura!! ¡¡Sufrimiento!! *¬*

Lyserg y Hao: ...?

Kouichi: =__= No querrás saberlo, Lyserg....

Lyserg: .__.

Kini: Marco se ha encargado de traumar más gente XP, claro... Supuestamente yo iba a cuidar a Eiji pero...

(Mírese a Eiji, sentado en un árbol, mirando al cielo... ignorando por completo lo que dice la autora loca)

Kini: ... Él sabe cuidarse muy bien ¬¬' ... además de no dejar que haga sufrir a Kouji u.ú...

Kouji: ¡JA! ¬¬***

Kini: Pero eso no me va a evitar pegarte de nuevo... ¡¡Por la felicidad de Kanata!! ^___^ (Golpea a Kouji otra vez) ¡¡Por decirle débil a la droga ¬¬!!

Kouji: X__X

Kouichi: ¡¡Hermano!! o__o (corre a auxiliar a su otouto)

Lyserg: Pobre Kouji-san .__. ...

Hao: Ahora los dos podemos estar a solas ^¬^

Lyserg: ¡¡Apártate!! ///

Kini: Lo sádico empieza en este capítulo... pero también se va un poco rápido (bu, qué lástima u.ú) ... Pero, habrá algo mucho más sádico que esto *__* (sí, sí se puede)... Pero, Kanata... ya habrán varias cosas que implican el sufrimiento de los personajes X3... ¡¡Gracias por tu fiel review!! Saludos a Miyu, a Takuya, a Kan... ¡¡y a todos los demás!! XDDD

Lyserg: ¡¡Vete!! ///

Hao: =3

**_saori makimashi_**

Kini: (apartando a Hao) Lo siento, Hao-sama... ya tendrás tu oportunidad ñ.ñ ...

Hao: Créeme que la espero con ansias X3

Lyserg: T__T (lléndose a una esquina)

Kini: ¡¡Arigatô!! Tu review me dió... ¿un ataque de histeria? XDDDD (hecho real) Sencillo y corto, pero... me dió un no sé el que dijeras que esto está super =P ¡¡Espero que te siga gustando!! ¡¡Gracias por leer!! (reverencia)

Kouji: (recuperando el conocimiento) ~__~ ... ¿Qué pasó...?

Kouichi: .__.' ... o.o ... ¡¡Lyserg!! (es un hombre ocupado XP)

Kouji: ¬¬**

****

**_La Llama_**

Kini: ¡¡HI!! Mi ciber-hijita XP (ciber-hermanita de Kanata, ¿ne? XDD... somos una familia de satánicos @.@ X3) ¡¡Yo quiero tu fic!! ¡¡**El sufrimiento de los recuerdos**!! ¡¡Es el mejor fic que he leído!! *__*

Lyserg: Morphine ... .__. [lean el fic de Yuzu, leánlo X3]

Kouichi: (abrazando a un Lyserg aún en shock) ¡¡Mira como lo tienen traumado ustedes dos!! .

Kini: Quiero que sepas que tus opiniones, comentarios, halagos y cualquier otra cosa es de mucha ayuda para mí y para este fic ^.^... Y, aunque las dos nos quedemos son reviews (cosa que es probable, debido a cómo tratamos a cierto inglés X3) quiero decirte que siempre tendrás un review mío asegurado XP

Lyserg: ... Ví a mis padres... -__- ...

Kouichi: Lyserg... .__.

Kini: Yep, Kouji... Hao... Marco... Kouichi X3... alguien más se agrega en este capi, aunque quién sabe por qué... ya lo sabremos después XDDD ¿Qué dónde está la parte que no aparece en el capi pasado? Aquí está ^.^ ¿Pensaste que la iba a cortar porque era demasiado satánica? XP _Of curse not!!_ Sólo que tenía que cortar en algún lado... y corté justo antes de que empezara esa escena =D 

Hao: ... Mhmm... Yo ya quiero hacer maldades *¬*

Kouji: ¬¬**

Kini: Aquí tienes las escenas que faltaron XP... Y el final de este capítulo también. Mhmm... el posible final del fanfic que me dijiste... todo es probable... Yuzu, eres muy observadora o.o ... ¿Te lo puedo decir otra vez X3? ... Gracias por el review XP Ya habrá más cosas sádicas y sangre por acá XP... ¡¡Nos vemos!! Y... sigue escribiendo, por please ^¬^ ... 

**_Minako-chan_**

Kouji: Mientras más platican estas dos... más satánica se vuelve esta escritora loca @__@

Lyserg: Minako-san .__.' ...

Kouichi: Le das mucha cuerda a mi sensei ñ__ñ'

Kini: (recibiendo un paquete) ^__^ Malus ... (mirada diabólica que hace que más de uno sienta un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral)

Malus: ¿Otra vez tú? ¡¡Minako loca!! __ (Kini atrapa a Malus con facilidad) O__O

Kini: Recuerda que yo soy omnipresente en este fic, soy la fuerza más poderosa de este universo XDDD

Hao: Se volvió tan loca como yop ^__^

Kini: ¿Cómo que quemaste el lindo "sex shop" de Minako-chan? ¬¬** ... Si ahí era de donde sacabamos todos los "aditamentos especiales" de Lyserg ^o^-

Lyserg: O////O

Kouichi: ~////~

Kini: XP ¡¡Kouji quiere a Lyserg!! ¡¡Kouji quiere a Lyserg!!

Kouji: (pensando en las "cositas" que sacaban del "sex shop" de Minako) =////= ... ¡¡Ehm!! (regresa a la realidad) ¡¡Que no lo quiero!! __

Kini: Mhmmm...  Ya pensaré un castigo para Malus u.ú ... Algo cruel y malo... Por lo pronto, yeah, Hao está sacando lo dulce de su ser, pero... ¿Será todo eso cierto? ¿O parte de su maléfico plan para quedarse con el inglés O.O?

Hao: ¿Yo maléfico? *¬* ...

Kini: Etto... ¬¬' ... ¡¡La persona especial de Yoh!! XDD Creo que ya lo sabes ^¬^ ¡¡Pero creo que no todos estarán felices con esto!! WA JA JA JA JA (me arriesgo a tener más odio, pero mira... ¡¡no me importa!! XDDD) De todas maneras... en los próximos capítulos se resolverá todo esto ^o^

Los gemelos y Hao: (viendo el lindo regalito de Minako) ...

Lyserg: ¡¡Dejen de hacer eso!! ///

Hao: *¬* ¡¡Lys!! Eres mío X3

Lyserg: ¡¡No!! ////

Yoh: (subiendo al escenario, sin permiso de la seguridad) ¡¡Aléjate de él, Hao!! ¬¬**

Hao: ¿Por qué te metes en esto? X3 ...

Yoh: Pobre Lyserg... dejen de traumarlo... ¿Por qué no vivimos felices todos? ^__^ ¡¡Una vida llena de tranquilidad!!

Kouji: =///= Obviamente tú no entiendes nada...

Yoh: o.o' (es cierto, no entiende)

Kouichi: Lyserg T///T ...

Kini: (encadenando a un pobre Malus a ella misma) ¡¡Gracias por tu review, Minako-chan!! Aún me debes esas imágenes del manga de Lyserg *///* (¡¡kawaii!!) ¡Muchas gracias por todo! *___* ¡¡Nos vemos!! XDD... Y ya verás lo que le hago al valiente de Malus por quemar tu tienda *¬* ...

Malus: T.T ...

Yoh: X__X (inconsiente mientras Anna lo arrastra del nuevo al público)

**_Nakuru Tsukishiro_**

Kini: ¡¡Konnichiwa!! ^.^ Pues es que sí me da pena... Porque me sorprende un poco la acogida que ha tenido este fic... Mi fantasía privada se ha vuelto pública, qué emoción *.*

Yoh: X.X (aún desmayado)

Lyserg: Yoh... =__= ...

Kouichi: .__.'

Kini: Mhmm... ¡¡Koukou!! Aún no me reconcilio con esa pareja (si es que alguna vez estuve de acuerdo u_ú) Espero que si tu musa vuelve que te ilumine... Por lo pronto, acá habrá un poco de Koukou (@.@)

Kouji: ¿Koukou? oO' (no lo puede creer) ¿A estas alturas?

Kini: ¿Qué? Si esperas orgía... puedo darte orgía Kouji... Pero no esperes el Koukou muy a menudo, así que disfrútalo =3

Kouichi: -////-

Lyserg: No me gusta para nada la idea ¬¬'

Kouji: Tú te callas ¬¬***

Lyserg: =__=

Kini: Bueno... Parece que Anna no le ha dado permiso a su prometido (veáse a Anna amarrando a un Yoh desmayado con su collar a una de las sillas) Esto... ñ__ñ ¡¡Orgía!! XDD ¡¡A Kouji le gusta Lyserg!! ¡¡A Kouji le gusta Lyserg!!

Kouji: ¡¡Qué no!! /// Nakuru tiene razón... no quiero que Kouichi sufra u///u

Kini: Ju ju... tú sigue pensando así, Kouji XP... Tal vez algún día verás la verdad *___*

Hao: Claro... yo sé mucho, mucho más de lo que parece X3 ... Y ya verán lo que hago con esto...

Kini: ¡¡Pues ya veremos!! ¡¡Trauma!! ¡¡Dolor!! ¡¡Sufrimiento!! *__* ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! Que te disfrute el Koukou (@__@) ... Pero lo hago por la trama ñ.ñ ... ¡¡Así que no se acostumbren a esta pareja!! __ ... Ehmm... ¡¡Nos vemos!! ^.^

**_Shooting Star Natalie_**

Kouji: Verás =////= ... Me iría contigo... Con alguien que me trata mucho mejor pero... ¬¬** Jamás dejaré a mi hermano con esa amenaza.

Lyserg: .__.'

Kouichi: Pero Lyserg no es una amenaza T.T ...

Kouji: Por lo demás ... Estoy por completo a tus servicios u__u- [lo dice así porque le da muchísima pena] No soy malo con el inglés ¬¬' es que... es desesperante una persona como él, es todo u__ú. Además, tiene a mi hermano para él y aparte está con otras personas __

Kini: No lo puedes comprobar ¬¬**

Kouji: ¬¬*** Ya lo haré... ¿Que no caiga en el juego? Mhmmm .__. ... Muchas gracias, agradezco tu apoyo de cierta manera u///u ... Por decir que soy el mejor elegido de Frontier...

Kini: Cosa que es mentira ¬¬**

Kouichi: ¡¡Kini-sensei!! __

Kini: Vale u__ú ...

Kouji: ¬¬*** (= "Muérete, maldita escritora loca")

Kouichi: Ehmm... No, no te preocupes por eso ñ__ñ' Lo que pasa es que Kini-sensei tiene varios problemas con Kouji, pero a mí no me molesta que me comparen un poco con él (es inevitable, supongo n_n-), además, es mi hermano gemelo, y sólo por eso lo quiero bastante n_n. Eso quiere decir... Jamás le haría daño a Kouji .__. ...

Kini: Yop sí X3

Kouichi: .__. Etto... No te lo puede regalar, porque... sencillo ¡¡No le pertenece!! Así que no lo puede estar regalando como si fuera de ella, ¿ne? ^__^U

Lyserg: Me encanta su lógica ñ__ñ'

Kouichi: (abraza tiernamente a Lyserg) Yo siempre cuidaré de ti n__n-

Lyserg: o///o ... (se calma un poco) -////-

Kouichi: ¿Cosita kawaii? -////- Gracias... ñ///ñ ... Entonces saludos a tu hermana n__n-

Lyserg: (aún en los brazos de Kouichi) ¿Parezco... M_U_J_E_R? //// 

Kouji: ...

Lyserg: ¿Lechuguita? @___@

Kini: ¡¡JA!! ¡¡Lechuguita!! XDDDDD ¡¡Pequeña droga!!

Lyserg: ¡¡No me digas "droga"!! __

Kouichi: ñ__ñ'

Lyserg: ¿Cómo voy a abusar de Kouji-san? .__.' Es una de las cosas más incoherentes que he escuchado ~__~'

Kini: ¡¡No seas grosero con Natalie, droga ¬¬**!!

Lyserg: ¡No! (pequeña reverencia) No es ser grosero, Natalie-san ñ__ñ- Es sólo que... .__. Kouji-san me da suficiente miedo así =__= ... Gracias por decir que soy el más "kawaii" de Shaman King n///n ... aunque eso es mucho decir...

Kouichi: ¡¡Kawaii!! *___* (vuelve a abrazar de nuevo al inglés)

Hao: (leyendo el review) ¿Pues quién demonios es ese Hiroyuki Takei ¬¬**?

Lyserg: HAO!! Es la persona que tan amablemente se ha dignado a crearnos u__u'

Hao: ¿A crearnos? ¿A ti y a mí? *¬* ¡¡Lys-chan!! X3

Lyserg: ¡¡Aléjate de mí!! ///

Hao: Pues, ¿quieres comprobrar lo bueno que soy? u__ú ... Sólo tendrás que tomar un numerito, porque hay una larga fila de espera ^O^ (== Esto es a lo que se le llama tener autoestima)

Lyserg: ¡¡Pervertido!! __ ¡¡Deja a Natalie-san en paz!!

Hao: Tienes razón, mejor que te pregunte a ti =3

Kouichi: =__= ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso, Hao...?

Hao: NUP X3

Kini: Mhmmm... Pues, Hao sí que tiene demasiada... MUCHÍSIMA autoestima XDDD ¡¡Malo en la cama!! Ja, ¿quién lo viera? Bueno, pero de que le gusta estar molestando le gusta XP. En cuanto a lo que dices para mí. Uno. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura XD. Dos... ¿que los haré pelear por Lyserg? X3 Puede ser... pero Kouichi-kun es muy bueno y Kouji, aunque "quiera" a Lyserg (insertar aquí una mirada de odio del elegido), él sigue queriendo mucho más a su hermano (o eso dice XD) ... ¿Que si Kouichi se pasará al lado oscuro? ¿Por qué lo dices =3? Ji ji... observadora XP ...

Kouichi: ... ¿Lado oscuro? ¿Como mi elemento que es oscuridad? ¡¡Qué kawaii!! ^___^ (parece que no la ha captado)

Kini: Bueno... es posible ¬¬' ... ¡¡Gracias por dejar review!! *___* Si me va bien ganaré en tu fic de votación como Mejor Crossover de Shaman King... ¿Ganaré algo por fin en mi vida? XDD _Well, thank you for your review!!!_ ¡¡Nos vemos!!

Los chicos: Sayonara ^^

**_lioku_**

Kini: ¡¡Kawaii!! Genial que te haya gustado esta locura XD ... ¿Que hago un fic adictivo? ¿Tanto como Lyserg? X3

Lyserg: =__=' Deja eso...

Kini: ¡¡OK!! Aquí tienes el siguiente capi, lleno de traumas X3 ¡¡Gracias por el review!! Espero ver más de ti ^___^UU Y espero que te siga gustando tanto como para que no lo dejes de leer XP. Finish!! (oye, eso era lo que decía cuando terminaba en las clases de inglés en la prepa con la maestra golpeadora XP) XDD... Kouichi y Lyserg... Kawaii n__n

Kouichi y Lyserg: o__o'

Lyserg: ¿Qué... tienes .__.?

Kini: ¡¡Me gustan tanto como pareja!! T.T

Lyserg: o__o??

Kouichi: ñ__ñ ... Kini-sensei... creo que algo extraño te pasa...

Kini: Lyserg, te haré algo muy malo en este capítulo, pero después las cosas cambiarán un poco XDDD... Así que no me vengas con reclamos ¬¬**

Lyserg: ¿Qué? o__o ...

Kini: ¡¡Bueno!! Este capítulo contiene algo traumático, como ya les dije... llamen a su psicólogo si gustan, pero yo no me hago responsable u.u' ... Al fin saldremos de estas cuevas tétricas, no se preocupen XP ... Pobre, pobre Lyserg.... (Kini mira con carita kawaii a Lyserg)

Lyserg: ¿Qué te pasa...? .__.

Kouichi: (abraza a Lyserg) Cuando hace eso... es que algo muy malo va a pasar, lo sé __ ...

Kouji: Espero que no sea... algo que tenga que ver conmigo u.u'

Hao: Yo espero que sí X3

Kouji: @___@

Kini: Enjoy the pain!! XP (no me maten, por favor X__X ... ¡¡A ella....!! ¡¡Matenla a ella!! @.@)

Atte: Kini-chan

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei**, no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**22- Frío**

Kouji abrió lentamente sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo le dolía. Sin embargo, por más que parpadeaba y trataba de enfocar con claridad las cosas, se dió cuenta de que estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver algo. Sólo espero a que sus ojos se acostumbraran un poco a la oscuridad que había en el lugar. Aunque también pudo sentirlo...

- ¡¡Diethel!! - se apartó rápidamente, pues se dió cuenta de que estaba sobre él, totalmente acostado sobre él... Una situación por demás compremetedora. La sangre se le subió al rostro... - ¡¡Tú!! ¡¡Estúpido!! ¡¡Te dije que no te alejaras de mí!! ¡Ahora estamos perdidos y no sabemos qué diablos es este lugar! ¡¡¡Por tu culpa!!!... ¿Diethel...?

El elegido ahora sí que estaba asustado, pues el shaman no respondía a las palabras que le dirigía el de ojos azules, así que se acercó un poco al cuerpo del otro chico para examinarlo.

- ¡¡Vamos, inglés, no jugues de esa manera conmigo!! - Minamoto entraba en pánico ¡no podía estar pasando esto! ¿y si se había muerto? ¡¡No podía ser!! Pero para su alivio, escuchó unos ruiditos que provenían de Lyserg, quien parecía estar despertando. Soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio y se preparó para los insultos y los reclamos... Esto no se quedaría así... - ¡¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?!!! ¡¡Grandísimo idiota!! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ¡Estúpido! ¡¡Imbécil!!

Pero Lyserg sólo se dió la vuelta, cosa que Kouji interpretó como un obvio insulto...

- ¡¡¿Pues quién te crees tú, eh?!! ¡¡Maldito inglés!! ... - entonces guardó silencio, algo malo pasaba con el shaman.

Lyserg tenía una mano en el vientre y respiraba con dificultad. El dolor era demasiado grande, incluso más que la última vez que le había pasado... Pero muy parecido a aquella ocasión. De pronto comenzó a toser violentamente.

- ¿Qué tienes? - Kouji se acercó a su compañero, olvídandose ya de que tenía que oírse rudo y de que tenía que despreciarlo. Algo muy malo le pasaba... Lo tomó por los hombros para ponerlo boca arriba, cosa que no fue muy buena idea, pues Lyserg no dejaba de toser ni de emitir pequeños gemidos de dolor - ¿¡Qué sucede contigo, inglés!? ... - Diethel se encogió de nuevo, aquello era insoportable ya. Entonces Minamoto pudo notarlo... - ¿Sangre...?

- Así es... sangre... "Oro rojo"...

- ¿¡Quién es!? - el japonés se puso de pie al instante, con su digivice en la mano, dejando a Lyserg en el suelo, tosiendo y gimiendo de dolor. Una figura los veía de cerca, alguien que se reía y que había dicho aquellas palabras.

- No me puedes decir que me acerque a la luz... ¿o sí, Kouji Minamoto? Ja ja... El pequeño Lyserg Diethel escupe sólo un poco de sangre y te pones demasiado nervioso... veo el miedo en tus ojos. No te preocupes, eso no es lo más importante de lo que le pasa ahora.

- No lo repetiré de nuevo... ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¡¡¿Tú eres quien le hace eso a Diethel?!! ¡¡Responde!!

- ¿No reconoces mi voz...? Me siento tan... desilucionada... - los ojos de Minamoto al fin pudieron enfocar mejor aquella sombra. Sus pupilas de dilataron al verla.

- ¡¡Yoru!! ¡¡Bruja de...!!

- Oye, ¿ese es el grado de confianza que nos tenemos? ... Qué osado eres, incluso para alguien que pretende quitarle el pequeño inglés a su propio hermano. Qué valiente, Kouji Minamoto.

- ¡¡Sólo dices estúpideces!! - Kouji tomó su digivice - ¡¡Digi-spirit digivolves a...!!

- No tan rápido...

- ¡¿Ah...?! - una onda de cristales de hielo impactan contra el joven Minamoto y lo mandan a volar lejos. El elegido trata de ponerse de pie, lastimosamente. Aquello lo ha dejado malherido... había olvidado lo poderosa que era esa tipa.

- Y... además... quiero darte la bienvenida a mi mundo... Esto es oscuridad, mi elegido de la luz... Dudo que puedas utilizar esos aditamentos - Yoru señaló burlonamente el digivice de Minamoto, al tiempo que éste la miraba con aútentico odio - Pero tal vez quieras probarlos con él...

Minamoto abrió con sorpresa los ojos, pues un digimon apareció frente a él, un digimon que sonreía, dispuesto a atacarlo. Kouji tomó su digivice de nuevo para pedir la digievolución, pero nada pasaba.

- Skullsatamon... creo que lo conoces - dijo la chica, aún sonriente - ¿Sabes? Me pidió pelear contra alguno de ustedes, pero yo le dije que aquí no existía eso de las digievoluciones para ustedes, ese tipo de poderes no funciona... Pero le dije que podía matarte aquí y que después pelearía contra los otros. El muy tonto aceptó... ¡Oh! ¿Ya te mencioné que no le importa nada más que acabar contigo? Es sólo una imagen, una sombra y nada más... no tiene datos por capturar, así que no podrás vencerlo nunca, Kouji Minamoto. Espero que te haya gustado venir a este mundo a morir...

- ¡¡Maldita perra!!

- Mátalo... - el digimon de inmediato se lanzó al ataque. Un ser que había aceptado ser controlado por Yoru a muy alto precio. Kouji pidió de nuevo por su digievolución, pero nada pasaba... otra vez. Esquivó los ataques del digimon. Pero era imposible escapar.

Yoru soltó una risita... Aquello era tan bueno. Era cierto que no tenía de todo planeada la llegada de Kouji a este lugar, pero así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Se volvió hacia Lyserg. El pobre e indefenso Lyserg, quien seguía tosiendo, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca. Se acercó a él, aún con esa sonrisa macabra en el rostro... Se puso de cuclillas, cerca del rostro del inglés...

- Mina-...moto-san...

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, pequeño Lyserg Diethel... - Yoru pasó una mano por el rostro del chico, provocándole escalofríos a éste. Frío... Esa mano estaba totalmente helada - Es cierto, eres tan lindo... entiendo por qué Marco está tan obsesionado por poseerte de nuevo.

- ¿Marco...? - le sobrevino un nuevo ataque de tos, la muchacha rió de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes...? Aún no entiendo por qué te ha escogido... ¿Porque eres lindo, quizá...? ¿Sólo por eso? - ahora su mano acariciaba el cabello de Lyserg - Porque, no puedo mentirte, con sólo verte en este estado me dan ganas de tomarte... de violarte - Diethel ahogó un grito ante esa mirada... una mirada que él conocía tan bien y había aprendido a temer... - ¿Qué me dices...? ¿Es por eso? ¿Por poseer tu cuerpo...? ¿Por qué?

Lyserg estaba totalmente confundido ante esas palabras... no sabía qué quería decir Yoru, o por qué lo acariciaba de esa manera tan gentil... tomando su rostro suavemente, peinando su cabello... deslizando su mano por su cuello. Sólo era el frío que desprendía la chica lo que lo hacía sentir terriblemente asustado... Y su mirada... Esa mirada tan aterradora. Le mostró esa confusión en sus ojos verdes.

- ¿¡Qué demonios!? - la actitud de la chica había cambiado por completo. Ahora sujetaba a Lyserg por el cuello, cada vez con más fuerza. El shaman ni siquiera podía gritar ahora... se estaba ahogando con aquella presión - ¡¡Dime qué es!! ¿¡¡Es porque quiere coger contigo!!? ¡¡Dime si es eso para matarte ya!! ¡Así podré asesinarte y acabar con todo este teatro! Créeme... nada me haría más feliz que ver tu sangre corriendo por mis manos... ¿Eh, pequeño Lyserg Diethel? ¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Sirves para algo más que no sea para acostarse contigo? ¿¡Puedes servir para algo más!?

Veía cada vez más borroso... Íncluso áquel ardor en el vientre lo abandonaba... Yoru no lo dejaba respirar, ya ni siquiera escuchaba lo que le estaba gritando... Al fin, ella lo soltó, Lyserg se quedó en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, tosiendo de nuevo, mientras Yoru lo veía sin ningún gesto en el rostro.

Terminar... Estaba demasiado asustado y confundido. Podía escuchar los gritos de Kouji. Los gritos de dolor de Kouji, él también estaba sufriendo. Por su culpa, se había confiado demasiado. Pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas, aún y cuando no dejaba de toser con violencia y su garganta estaba ya demasiado lastimada. Sintió como Yoru le daba la vuelta, como ella se ponía junto a su rostro de nuevo.

- Pero no puedo arriesgarme... - volvía a hablar con el mismo tono cínico, como si cada vez que hablara se riera de alguien - ... Porque tal vez sí sirvas para algo más que no sea violarte hasta hartarse de ti... Y no quiero que te mueras... ¿Me entiendes? Además, Marco te extraña tanto... Pero no es el momento... no aún... - se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro... Aspiró el aroma de Lyserg. Bastante bien... Sangre... Era cierto, el rostro de Lyserg estaba un poco manchado con su propia sangre, ella se decidió a limpiarlo, con su lengua. El inglés pudo sentirlo, como esa mujer lo tomaba por los hombros y lamía su cara de esa manera...

- No... - susurró el chico, aún con sus ojos cerrados, agotado y sintiendo demasiado dolor por todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Nunca has hecho el amor con una mujer, niño...? ¿No quieres sentir lo que es eso...? - sonrió ella, al tiempo que terminaba con su labor. Vió los labios de Lyserg... le gustaban... Por algo debía ser. Se entretubo lamiendo esos labios - ¿Crees que Marco se enoje si hago esto...? ¿Sólo por una vez...? - Yoru soltó una risita antes de inclinarse de nuevo, para besar a Lyserg, para entrar en su boca por primera vez. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del inglés... Era tan... helado...

Kouji esquivó de nuevo uno de los ataques de ese digimon tan poderoso. Entonces desvió la mirada... Era cierto, no podía concentrarse, había estado atento a todo lo que pasaba con Lyserg... y ahora veía eso... No podía ser...

- ¡¡Lyserg!!

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿Cómo que los sentimientos de mi hermano...? Explícate, por favor...

Hao podía ver confusión en la mirada de Kouichi. Se había concentrado tanto en Lyserg quizá que se había olvidado de ver a su propio hermano... Eso no era para nada bueno. El shaman castaño cerró los ojos.

- Bueno, pues es algo relativamente sencillo, mi querido elegido de ojos azules, lo que pasa es que... - elevó la mirada. Algo no estaba bien... Kimura miraba al frente, pero parecía completamente ausente... - ¿Qué ocurre...? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿¡Kouichi!?

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡KYAA!! - Tomoki cayó al suelo, perdiendo su digievolución al instante, seguido de Junpei casi de inmediato.

- ¡¡Rayos!! - Ren también se lanzó al ataque, pero no fue necesaria ninguna técnica especial para rechazarlo con facilidad.

- Débiles humanos... nos quedaremos con esta información...

- ¿Con esta información....? - preguntó Bokomon, algo desorientado al escuchar esas palabras del digimon enemigo, cuando se percató de algo... Las páginas que tenía abiertas que anunciaban la existencia del Salón de los Espejos... ¡ya no estaban! - ¡¿Qué!? ¡¡Han desaparecido!!

- ¿Qué cosa?

Anna se puso de pie, liberando al instante al digimon guardián, quien solamente miraba a los digimons invasores. La itako parecía retarles...

- Je... ¿Tú pelearás, chiquilla? - Kyouyama ignoró por completo las burlas de Dunasmon y tomó su rosario.

- ¡¡No hagas eso, Anna-san!! ¡¡Son muy poderosos!! - le pidió Tao, tratando de ponerse de pie, sintiéndose completamente humillado por esta situación. Pero ella ignoró esto por completo, aún permaneciendo de pie, retando a esos dos digimons con la mirada.

- Niña tonta... - el caballero blanco se lanzó en contra de la sacerdotisa, quien seguía sin moverse, quien incluso no se movió ante el poderoso golpe que lanzó el digimon.

- ¡¡Señorita Anna!!

Kyouyama abrió lentamente los ojos... Centarumon estaba frente a ella... Y lentamente desaparecía... No lo podía creer, esto ya no era cuestión de poder espiritual... Se desintegra... Entonces se dió cuenta, eso es lo que pasa cuando estás en este mundo...

- Digimon torpe...

- Pobre Centarumon... eso fue muy cruel... - lloraba el más pequeño de los elegidos, al tiempo que Chocolove lo único que podía hacer era observar... Observar...

- ¿¡Estás bien, Anna-san!? - Ren Tao fue al lado de la rubia, quien temblaba al comprender lo que pasaría allí.

- ¡¡Yoh!! - se zafó de los brazos del shaman de China, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta de marcos amarillos, parándose justo antes de entrar - ¡¡Sal de ahí, Yoh!!

- ¿Qué se supone que hace...? - se preguntó Pirika, con una mano en el pecho.

- Al fin entendió... - la ainu levantó la mirada para ver al compañero de Dunasmon portando una rosa entre sus dedos - ... Que nosotros nos quedaremos con la información de este lugar... - hizo un movimiento con su mano... Y la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡AAHHH!! - lo había alcanzado esta vez. Se sostuvo el brazo, aún lo tenía algo herido desde esa vez que había peleado contra Hao. Pero no podía concentrarse, no al ver a esa bruja con Lyserg... de esa manera...

Yoru se separó de Lyserg, quien respiraba agitadamente. Dolía, todo aquello le producía un tremendo dolor. Los besos de esa mujer eran fríos... literalmente. Podía sentir como su sangre se congelaba lentamente cuando la lengua de ella entraba en su boca... Más lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, esto no era posible. ¿Por qué le hacía esto...? ¿Por qué? ... Pero no podía evitar pensar, que Kouichi también pasó por esto una vez... ¿se parecería el sentimiento? ¿Cuando esta bruja lo besaba de esa manera? ... Su querido Kouichi... tan lejos de él ahora...

- No deberías llorar... Deberías considerarte afortunado por ser el elegido final, por estar en este lugar tan especial... - le dió unos cuantos besos en las mejillas - Eres tan guapo y tierno, me da un poco de lástima tener que hacerte estas cosas... pero, hummm.... eres tan delicioso... - lo volvió a besar.

Ya no podía más... El conocimiento lo abandonaba... "Kouichi... por favor... Kouichi" ...  Minamoto se percató de eso, que su compañero no resistiría más... No podía permitir aquello...

- ¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡Digi-spirit!! ¡¡Por favor!!... ¡¡Hermano!!

Hermano... Su hermano... ¿Por qué era en lo único que pensaba en esos momentos? Era lo único que salía de su boca, pedía por la ayuda de su hermano... Kouji miró a su adversario. Tenía esa mirada vacía de un zoombie sin voluntad propia y se preguntó cuáles eran las verdaderas intensiones de Yoru... ¿por qué le hacía aquello a Lyserg?... Minamoto cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- ¡¡Kouichi!!

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡Kouichi!! ¡¡Reacciona!! - le pidió Hao, lo sostenía con fuerza para que Kimura no cayera. Parecía no responder desde hacía un tiempo... Esto ya lo estaba poniendo nervioso - ¡¡No puedes hacerme esto!!

Dejó de gritar. Una pequeña luz brillaba, el shaman se dió cuenta de que se trataba de esa maquinita que los elegidos llamaban digivice. Siguió sosteniendo a Kimura con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra tomó ese aparatito de uno de los bolsillos del otro chico. Kouichi seguía sin decir nada, con la misma mirada ausente...

- Algo muy grave está pasando ahora... ¿no es así...? - le preguntó Hao, aún y cuando supiera que no le iba a contestar. Miró el digivice brillando - ... Después de todo, tú eres diferente a los demás, Kouichi Kimura... - el shaman cerró los ojos solamente.

Un rayo de luz que salió del digivice del elegido le hizo abrir sus ojos negros. Ese pequeño rayo de luz salía del lugar, se perdía de vista. Hao parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender realmente qué significaba eso...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿¡Qué...!? - la tierra desaparecía bajo sus pies... se convertía en luces brillantes... Largas filas de datos que brillaban en color blanco y azul.

- ¡¡Waa!! ¿¡Cómo pueden hacer esto!? - gritó Bokomon, realmente asustado, al darse cuenta de que caerían al vacío.

- Estos datos tan importantes son para el señor Lucemon... - sonrieron los caballeros.

- ¡¡Yoh!! ¡¡Yoh!!

- ¡¡Maldita sea!! - gritó el shaman de China. También estaba tan preocupado... sumamente preocupado...

- ¿Humm...? - en la confusión, gritando por sus seres queridos, pidiendo por que salieran de ese lugar que pronto desaparecería, Junpei se dió cuenta de que su digivice brillaba... Una luz salía de él... - ¿El trueno con... la luz...?

- ¿Qué dices, Junpei? - le preguntó el digimon con faja rosada, al tiempo que se quitaba a Neemon de encima.

- ¡¡Aún pueden salvarse!! ... ¡¡Kouji!!

- ¡¡Es cierto!! - apuró Tomoki - ¡¡El hielo con el fuego!! ¡¡Ve pronto por favor...!! ...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡Asakura-kun!!

- ¡¡No te sueltes!!

La luz desaparecía. Un espejismo... Esa voz tan hermosa y melodiosa se había ido. Incluso ese camino, ahora se borraba. Todo se convertía en algo parecido en unas cintas de colores azul y blanco.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - gritó el shaman.

- ¡¡El digi-code!! ¡¡Está desapareciendo!! ... ¡¡Alguien está robando los datos de esta zona!!

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¡¡¡YOH!!!

- ¿Horo Horo?

Los dos chicos se detuvieron al ver a Takuya como Agnimon apareciendo junto con Horo Horo, preguntándose ambos si no era otra ilusión.

- ¡¡El digi-code se pierde, Izumi!!

- Ya lo sé, idiota... Por eso atravesaron fácilmente las paredes... ¡¡Pero no hay tiempo qué perder...!! - lo apuró la chica.

- Lo sé, lo sé... ¿Humm...? - una pequeña luz le llegó a Takuya - Esto es... ¿Tomoki-chan...? ... - el elegido castaño dejó de ser Agnimon por un instante para ser otra vez un chico. Recibió esa lucecita con los ojos cerrados.

- El viento... con el fuego... - dijo Izumi, solenme, pero con rápidez... sólo tenían unos cuantos segundos. Los shamanes sólo vieron aquella escena, mucho más impresionados que cuando veían una de esas digievoluciones, por decirlo de alguna manera... un cambio común y corriente... porque lo que pasaba con el joven Kanbara en esa ocasión no se parecía a lo que habían visto antes...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿Humm? - Yoru se puso de rodillas, al lado de Lyserg... El shaman se había desmayado por el frío paralizante, por el dolor tan intenso. Aún con un hilo de sangre saliendo por su boca por los violentos ataques de tos que había sufrido antes. - Eres... débil... Y eso es tan bueno... - la mujer dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, extendió su mano y limpió suavemente aquel líquido rojo del rostro del joven con sus dedos para luego ponerse de pie - Tal vez... es por eso que te ha escogido...

- ¡¡Agh...!!

El cabello de Yoru se movió violentamente por unos instantes. Kouji había caído muy cerca de donde estaban ella y el chico Diethel. El japonés emitió unos pequeños quejidos, sosteniéndose dolorosamente uno de sus brazos, mientras Yoru sólo lo observaba con la mirada vacía. Estaba algo impresionada por el coraje de Minamoto... seguía peleando a pesar de saber que no ganaría, se seguía poniendo de pie sabiendo que moriría... Ah, la tenacidad humana... Su perdición... Volvió sus ojos negros al cuerpo inmóvil que yacía en el suelo.

- ¿Seguro que es esta tu decisión final...? - murmuró, aún con su mirada fija en el inglés - ¿... Estás completamente seguro...?

De pronto, se cubrió el rostro, a la vez que se quejaba y cerraba los ojos. Una luz... una luz donde no debería de existir en esa oscuridad... Al fin sus ojos se acostumbraron al brillo, la chica de negro pudo observar como esa luz envolvía el maltrecho cuerpo del elegido. Yoru miró aquella escena, la tranformación del elegido, el como fácilmente acababa con el Skullsatamon, simplemente lo desaparecía sin necesidad de escanear los datos... La chica no mostraba ninguna expresión en el rostro, ni siquiera cuando el ahora digimon se dirigió hacia ella.

- Magnagarurumon... supongo... Agua... Metal... Trueno... Luz... y Oscuridad - una fugaz sonrisa atravesó su rostro, aún y cuando el nuevo aspecto de Kouji se veía tremendamente furioso - Vete ahora... O todos morirán...

Kouji dejó de mirarla fijamente. Después de todo, no borraba aquella expresión de burla... Se dió cuenta de que en esos momentos lo más importante era salir de ahí... y sobre todo... Vió el estado de Lyserg. Ahora estaba completamente fuera de sí... Esto no se quedaría así....

Se lanzó al ataque, tratando de golpearla, cómo fuera... No importaba si era a puño limpio, sin utilizar alguna de sus maravillosas técnicas de combate. Sólo quería herirla, hacer que pagara por lo que acababa de hacer, por hacerlo llorar a él... Por lastimar a Lyserg...

- ¡¡AAHH!! - un golpe, con todas sus fuerzas. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era eso... Matarla.

Pero se dió cuenta. Las luces... Azul... Blanco. Filas de datos corriendo a su alrededor. Ya no estaban en ese lugar de oscuridad. Estaban de nuevo en la cueva, sólo que esta estaba desapareciendo lentamente. ¡¡Se robaban el digi-code!!

- ¡¡¿Diethel!!? - se volvió, buscando con la mirada a su compañero. Lo encontró en el suelo, aún inconsiente.  Lo tómo entre sus brazos de digimon. Tenían que irse ahora, muy pronto todo aquello dejaría de existir. Lyserg... en sus brazos, viéndose tan débil y... aún más frágil. Magnagarurumon miró al cielo... todo desaparecía... Tenía que ir por los demás.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Hao se pasó el brazo de Kimura por el cuello para que pudiera apoyarse en él. Algo extraño pasaba desde que Kouichi había optado por no responder a ningún estímulo exterior. El shaman del fuego trataba de escapar de aquello, del piso que ahora se desvanecía... El castaño no entendía qué demonios sucedía o si tenía algo que ver con lo que le pasaba al elegido.

- ¡¡HAO!! - elevó la mirada. Un enorme criatura roja se elevaba por los aires. Se sorprendió un poco, pero al final se dió cuenta de que era uno de esos digimons... ¿Pero por qué escuchaba la voz de Yoh...?

- ¡¡Asakura imbécil!! - ahora era la voz de este tal Horo Horo.

- ¡¡Kouichi!! - ¿una voz de mujer?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar aquello tanto tiempo, puesto que él junto con Kimura fueron atrapados por las manos del gran digimon. Hao examinó con la mirada el paisaje, a la vez que sentía cerca a alguien que lo ayudaba con el peso del elegido.

- Lo sabía... Yoh... - Hao lo miró con cara de incredúlidad, mientras que su hermano gemelo se encargaba de revisar el estado del elegido.

- ¿Kouichi-kun? - Izumi se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás. El viento la despeinaba y sus propios cabellos en su rostro no le dejaban ver.

- Está bien... - dijo Yoh, tranquilo somo siempre. Unos pequeños instantes después de decir esto, Kouichi fue poco a poco abriendo sus ojos azules.

- ... ¿Qué pasó...? - parpadeó levemente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Todo estará bien - le sonrió el shaman de cabello castaño corto.

- ¡¡Allá están!! - exclamó el ainu, refiriéndose a Ren y a los demás, quienes desesperadamente trataban de ponerse a salvo.

- ¿En dónde están el inglés y Minamoto? - susurró Hao, buscando con la mirada, a la vez que Kaisergreymon se acercaba hacia los que se habían quedado en la entrada.

- ¿Lyserg? - Kouichi se incorporó con rápidez.

- ¡¡Mira, Takuya!! ¡¡Es Kouji!! - dijo la única chica presente, aunque el digimon se concentraba solamente en tratar de salvar a los demás de caer al vacío.

Magnagarurumon se dirigía al mismo punto que Takuya, pasando muy cerca de él. Entonces Kimura pudo verlo... A Lyserg en ese estado, como dormido... Algo malo le había pasado, estaba seguro. Los dos shamanes y la elegida también pudieron verlo. Aunque lo que hizo cierto chico de ojos azules los dejó algo desconcertados.

- ¡¡Kouichi!!

No le importó en absoluto el peligro. Se lanzó hasta donde estaba su hermano, saltando una distancia considerable. Kaisergreymon volvió la mirada, pero ignoró aquello un instante. Kouichi había saltado de Takuya hacia Magnagarurumon.

- ¡¡Lyserg!! - se acercó de inmediato a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

- ¿Kouichi? - se preguntó Kouji, en su estado de digimon. Había estado tan concentrado en ver a los demás que no había visto a su hermano, hasta que lo sintió sobre él.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¡¡Kouji!!

- Ahora no es el momento... - Takuya había conseguido atrapar a los demás antes de que cayeran. Sin embargo, estas palabras las había pronunciado uno de los Caballeros de la Realeza.

- Ustedes... - murmuró Magnagarurumon - ¡¡Ustedes hicieron esto también!!

- Los datos del Digimundo serán para el señor Lucemon... - el suelo había desaparecido. Donde antes había una montaña, ahora había un hueco enorme, con sólo unos cuantos trozos de tierra y rocas flotando en la infinidad del vacío - ... Y muy pronto... todo este mundo se verá así...

Ambos digimons enemigos desaparecieron, dejando boquiabierto a Bokomon, quien revisaba su libro frenéticamente. Pirika abrazaba a su hermano.

- Takuya, es demasiado peso para ti - le dijo Magnagarurumon.

- Je.. es cierto - Kaisergreymon no podía con tanto peso... era verdad.

- ¡¡Órale!! ¿Qué le ha pasado al inglecito? - dijo Chocolove, en su tono habitual.

Ren sólo miró la escena vaciamente. Horo Horo ahogó un suspiro, aún y cuando su hermana siguiera abrazándolo así. Anna sólo miraba a Yoh detenidamente....

- Lyserg....

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿Desaparece...? - Marco se puso de pie para observar mejor como lo que antes era una gran montaña se reducía a nada. Todo había pasado en unos pocos minutos...

- ¿Sorprendido, eh? - se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de ella, pero luego se calmó. Yoru se acercaba por detrás, como siempre. La verdad, Marco ya se estaba cansando de esto...

- ¿Dejó que todos murieran así? ¿En dónde está Lyserg?

- Torpe... Todos esos chiquillos están con vida... Es sólo que... - se pasó dos dedos por los labios - ... Ahora todo está mucho más claro...

Marco volvió a mirar... Más claro... ¿Qué cosa quedaba más clara? ... Vió dos pequeños puntos que se alejaban, dos digimons, dos elegidos. La guerra apenas comenzaba, se volvía a repetir. Pero él sería el ganador... A pesar de lo que dijera cualquiera...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿Lo ves? Eso es un Trailmon... - señaló Tomoki, sentado en uno de los hombros de Magnagarurumon.

- ¡¡Por favor, señor Trailmon!! ¿Nos deja subir? - pidió Izumi, con su sonrisa más seductora.

Los shamanes sólo parpadearon con incredúlidad. Algo parecido a un tren que andaba por un riel que prácticamente "flotaba" pareció sonrojarse ante las insinuaciones de la rubia de ojos verdes. Anna soltó un bufido, que Orimoto ignoró por completo. Finalmente el trailmon dejó que pasaran, abriendo una de sus puertas. Eso era mejor, era cierto que Magnagarurumon y Kaisergreymon podían llevarlos a todos así cargados por algún tiempo... pero la verdad era cansado.

Kouichi tomó a Lyserg en sus brazos y subió con rápidez. Casi no había hablado en el poco tiempo que llevaban sobre los dos digimons. Se veía terriblemente preocupado. Poco a poco todos fueron entrando. En efecto, lo comprobaron... aquello era idéntico a un tren, sólo que se movía y... hablaba...

- ¡¡Muchas gracias!! - dijo la rubia elegida, poniendo su cara lo más linda posible.

- ¡¡De nada!! - contestó el sonrojado Trailmon, mientras los shamanes se sintieron aún más desorientados en este mundo.

- Vaya... qué cansancio... - suspiró Takuya, subiendo de una vez, volviendo a ser un niño normal - Esa digievolución siempre me deja así - rió un poco descontrolado, pues no sabía qué decir en una situación como esa.

Kouji también entró al lugar, su cuerpo apenas dejaba de brillar al perder la digievolución. Vió a Kouichi. Su hermano...

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Kanbara, al ver todas las heridas que tenía Minamoto. Pero él no respondía, sólo seguía viendo a Kouichi... a Kouichi y a Lyserg...

- ¿... Kouji....? - elevó la mirada. Su gemelo había pronunciado su nombre, aún y cuando siguiera sosteniendo a Lyserg - Kouji... ¿Qué ha pasado...? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí...?

Minamoto sólo negó con la cabeza, aunque sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Cielos... su cuerpo le dolía tanto. Kimura dejó suavemente a Lyserg en uno de los asientos del trailmon, a la vez que Yoh de inmediato se acercaba a su amigo de ojos verdes.

- ... Está helado... - dijo el menor de los Asakura, pasándole una mano por la frente al inconsiente inglés.

Hao sólo miraba aquello manteniendo su distancia. Era algo como esto... todas las cosas que él pensaba que pasarían pasaban... ahora sólo quedaba esperar y jugar bien las cartas para salir victorioso... Anna se dirigió a una de las esquinas del lugar, ocultándose en las sombras. Ahora mismo no deseaba hablar... Aún sus ideas estaban algo confusas... Tamao estaba algo asustada por ver el estado de Minamoto...

- Kouji... - Kouichi seguía insistiendo. Dejó que Yoh se quedara al lado de Lyserg por un instante, mientras el elegido se acercaba a su hermano con una mirada de angustia - ... Kouji... Por favor...

- Kouichi... - el elegido de cabello largo no pudo resistirlo más y cayó desmayado. Por suerte, su hermano logró atraparlo al instante.

Todos observaron la escena con cierta reserva. Ya no sabían qué pensar con todo esto... Sólo Ren Tao parecía mirar aquello con gran interés, Horo Horo se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada rápida a Kanbara, quien se percató de inmediato, sólo que estaba mucho más interesando en lo que le pasaba a su compañero elegido ahora.

- Vamos... tenemos que recostarlo - la única chica de los elegidos se dirigía más a la practicidad, como siempre.

- Algo muy malo va a pasar... ¿no es cierto? - susurró Tomoki.

- Niño, por si no te habías dado cuenta... Ya está pasando... - dijo Hao, cortante, antes de sentarse y bloquearse del mundo exterior para reflexionar todo lo que tendría que hacer ahora... La manera en que movería sus piezas.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Kouji abrió lentamente sus ojos. Se dió cuenta de que tenía unas cuantas vendas, aunque no lo suficientes alrededor de su brazo. Una chica de cabello rosado lo veía detenidamente.

- Jo-Joven Kouji... - la chica Tamamura se puso completamente roja.

- ¿En dónde está Kouichi? - preguntó Kouji.

- Oh... el joven Kouichi está con el joven Lyserg... eso creo... - susurró la tímida shaman.

- ¿Se ha despertado ya Diethel?

Tamao negó con la cabeza, diciendo, en voz muy bajita que Lyserg estaba muy mal, que no había abierto los ojos para nada... Minamoto bajó la mirada y luego se puso de pie, seguido por la mirada de Tamao, quien sólo veía al joven Kouji alejándose de ella otra vez.

El elegido examinaba a todos con la mirada. Todos parecían dormidos, excepto por Hao, quien jugaba a encender pequeñas llamitas frente a sus ojos, apágandolas después para luego mostrar una sonrisa burlona, como si aquello fuera lo más divertido del mundo. Frente a él estaba Anna, quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados, aunque más dormida que despierta. Yoh estaba a su lado, sólo que éste sí estaba durmiendo, o al menos eso parecía.

Horo Horo con su hermana Pirika a un lado, aunque más cerca de Ren de lo que parecía. Aunque eso no le importaba tanto. Izumi se había quedado dormida recargada en el hombro de Takuya, y éste parecía tan cansado que ni siquiera roncaba, se veía demasiado tranquilo... Bokomon, Neemon y Patamon estaban al lado de los dos elegidos, también durmiendo profundamente. Chocolove, Tomoki y Junpei estaban cerca también... Como si se hubieran quedado dormidos después de hablar un poco.

Todos sus compañeros, recostados unos junto a otros para protegerse del frío tan intenso que se sentía. Y en la esquina del fondo a la izquierda estaba su querido hermano gemelo. Abrazaba a Lyserg, quien estaba sobre las piernas del elegido. Kouichi miraba hacia él, o eso parecía, pues su cabello oscuro cubría los ojos azules. Una posición incómoda, tener a Diethel de esa manera, pero parecía que el japonés se esforzaba por regalarle aunque fuera un poco de su calor, por eso lo abrazaba de esa manera, con firmeza pero delicadamente a la vez.

Kouji se acercó lentamente hacia los dos, aunque Kouichi no levantaba la mirada. Tal vez estaba dormido, pensó Minamoto, pero aún así decidió acercarse más hacia su hermanito. Cuando estuvo demasiado cerca y Kouichi seguía sin moverse, el chico se decidió por extender su mano para acariciar el cabello de su gemelo. Tan suave... Cerró los ojos unos instantes.

- ... Kouji ... - se separó de inmediato al escuchar su nombre. Kimura ahora había levantado al fin el rostro y lo miraba con confusión.

- Quería... saber si estabas durmiendo... - se excusó el elegido de la luz, totalmente serio.

- Ah... - Kouichi desvió su mirada, de nuevo hacia abajo. Miraba a Lyserg - Dime qué pasó, Kouji...

- ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Te preocupa tanto lo que le haya pasado al inglés?

- ¡¡Claro!!

- ¿Y qué hay de mí...?

Aquella pregunta lo dejó en completo silencio. De nuevo fijó su vista en su hermano, parpadéando.

- ... Sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti...

- Mhmm...

- ¿Dudas de mí...?

- ... No te diré lo que pasó... Porque... te pondrás histérico... - la mirada de Kouichi dejó de expresar confusión para pasar a una ligeramente enfadada.

- ¿¡Tú hiciste algo!?

- ¡¡Kouichi!!

- ... - perdió su vista en el suelo.

- Mírate... ¡¡Mira nada más lo que ha sido de ti!! ¿Te has puesto pensar un segundo en la seguridad de todos... en la mía...? ¿Acaso has pensado en ti...? Has hecho bastantes locuras últimamente... Todo por este inglés. Los demás están descansado ahora, tú debes hacerlo también... - respiraba agitadamente, como si de verdad le hubiera costado mucho trabajo decirle todo eso a su gemelo, quien había volteado a verlo debido al tono y a las palabras que Kouji utilizaba... Y Lyserg seguía con sus ojos cerraditos... Tan... 

"... No comencemos de nuevo..." el de cabello largo se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de borrar las imágenes que había presenciado. Que se había puesto furioso por lo que esa bruja le hacía a la persona que él decía odiar tanto...

- Perdón... No quise decir eso... Perdóname, Kouji... - sus ojos azules brillaban un poco, provocando que Minamoto se sonrojara. Su lindo hermano... Su primer beso...

Tomó el rostro de Kouichi firmemente, pero con suavidad. El joven Kimura no dijo nada, sólo se quedaba viendo a Kouji, el rostro de su hermano que en esos momentos no expresaba nada. Por eso quería seguir mirándolo... Tratar de adivinar lo que pensaba, así como lo hacía Minamoto con él...

Finalmente... uno de los dos se decidió a acercarse. Kouji se inclinó sobre su hermano, aún sosteniendo su cara con las manos. Kouichi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, los labios de su hermano estaban sobre los suyos. No podía creerlo, pensó que jamás volvería a sentir aquello... Cerró los ojos con fuerza, Minamoto solamente movía su lengua lentamente sobre los labios de su gemelo. Sabía que no tendría la oportunidad de probar su boca de nuevo, y ya no insistió en eso. Solamente quería sentirlo así, sus labios unidos de esa manera...

Se separó de él, viendo el vistoso sonrojo que recorría el rostro de Kouichi. Él mismo se sentía ardiendo por dentro... Sí, eso era lo que él deseaba tanto sentir. Kimura de inmediato desvió la mirada al suelo otra vez. No... Aún tenía al indefenso Lyserg en sus brazos... Su querido Lyserg, la persona a la que se había prometido cuidar... La persona que amaba... Aún podía sentir los labios de su hermano sobre los de él.

- ... No importa, te perdono... - le dijo Minamoto, provocando que el otro cerrara los ojos de nuevo.

- Kouji...

- ¿Sí?...

- No vuelvas a hacer eso... Nunca más... - no pudo continuar, de nuevo lo tomaban del rostro, pero esta vez sólo con una mano, aunque con un poco más de fuerza que la vez anterior. Abrió los ojos un instante, pero los cerró de inmediato. Kouji posó otro beso en sus labios, de menor duración y un tanto más superficial.

- No dejaré de hacerlo...

- Hermano... tú no entiendes...

- No hace falta entender nada - lo detuvo Minamoto, antes de que Kimura pudiera empezar a poner sus excusas - ... Esto es lo que siento por ti... ¿No puedes aceptarlo...?

Kouichi lo miró por unos instantes, para luego negar con la cabeza. El elegido de la luz no dijo nada, sólo lo vió una vez más... Su hermano... Su gemelo... Su Kouichi... Y Lyserg... ¿Lyserg? ¿Por qué ahora le venía a la mente...? Tal vez por verlo así, tan frágil... dormido... indefenso otra vez. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza... No de nuevo. Ya no quería sentir esa confusión. Quería seguir besando a su gemelo, convencerse que sus sentimientos estaban totalmente claros. Pero no era cierto... Sus celos eran un tanto distintos en esta ocasión. No soportaba más aquella escena, la de Kouichi con Lyserg descansando entre sus brazos.

- Tonto... - murmuró Kouji. Kouichi subió la mirada al escucharlo. Había oído el insulto, pero no entendía a quién se la dirigía... Si a él... o a Lyserg... Porque no dejaba de mirarlo, su hermano Kouji no dejaba de mirar a Diethel... Tal vez esa palabra iba dirigida al mismo Minamoto. Pero jamás podría saberlo, deseaba que su mente estuviera más clara en esos momentos, pero no sabía qué pensar de su gemelo, quien lo había besado prácticamente a la fuerza. Pero no se sentía agredido... Ni siquiera confundido en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Tenía muy bien definido lo que sentía por Lyserg y por Kouji... Y sabía que el sentimiento era diferente... Sólo sentía un poco de pena... Nada de esto era justo para su hermano gemelo.

- Sólo perdóname... ¿sí? ... - se acomodó un poco. Estaba fatigado, pero sabía que no debía moverse mucho si tenía al inglés sobre sus piernas, para no molestarlo - ... Te quiero muchísimo... pero no de esa manera...

- ... Ya veremos si es cierto... Y así como confías tanto en el inglés, espero que no te decepcione enterarte de lo que en realidad es... - su voz perdía fuerza. Ya no quería seguir hablando de Lyserg, por eso paró. Le dirigió una última mirada a su hermano. Sí, lo quería... Muchísimo, así como Kouichi le había dicho... Sólo que de distinta forma, aunque él no se resignaría tan fácil...

- Kouji... - ya no se volvió... el chico había metido sus manos en los bolsillos y se alejó a paso lento. Se le quedó viendo unos instantes para después subir cuidadosamente sus pies al asiento del Trailmon. Eso provocó que Lyserg quedara aún más cerca de él... Pero al fin, eso era lo que quería. Sentir a Lyserg con él, aunque ahora estuviera en ese estado. Se acomodó un poco más, cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos, sosteniendo un poco al inglés. Finalmente quedó como quería, con sus piernas recogidas cerca de él, con Lyserg prácticamente descansando sobre su estómago. Posición incómoda, pero cálida. Además... 

... Quería darle de su calor... Porque Diethel estaba aún helado, como si nunca volvería esa tibieza que lo caracterísaba cada vez que lo abrazaba. Y lo abrazó de nuevo, juntando su rostro al del europeo. Tan frío... Frío... No pudo evitarlo ya, las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos azules. Pero no entendía por qué... Si era por el dolor y la impotencia de ver a la persona que más quería en ese estado o porque sabía que Kouji estaba confundido y no quería que su hermano sufriera más por eso... Incluso por él mismo. Escondió su rostro en el pecho del inglés y comenzó a llorar.

"Dime qué hacer... por favor... Lyserg" ¿tan desesperado estaba? Ya no quería más de esto, no quería ver a Lyserg sufriendo, no quería ver esa actitud en Kouji... Ya no quería este frío. Ni sentir este vacío en su corazón que cada vez se hacía más grande... Un vacío que no comprendía "Despierta... Deseo que estés conmigo, te necesito..." Pensar... no podía hacer nada más que pedir y esperar. No podía hacer nada, lo hacía sentir inútil. Pero aún así, sonrió levemente, aún con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos. Las lágrimas eran cálidas... Y según muchas novelas e historias románticas... eran las lágrimas quienes al final despertaban a la persona que parecía estar muerta.

- Soy... demasiado iluso, ¿ne? ... - sonrió con tristeza, separándose para ver el rostro de Diethel - ... Pero yo confío en ti... Y puedo escuchar tu corazón latiendo. Eres muy fuerte, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco... - paró. Prefirió seguir pensando todo aquello, una y otra vez. Y lo que Kouji había dicho era cierto, los demás necesitaban dormir, aún y cuando él había decidido quedarse despierto para cuidar de Lyserg.

Por eso se quedó así, con su rostro cerca del de Lyserg, abrazándolo más fuerte... Confiar... Y esperar. Lo bueno es que no le importaba para nada seguir con el inglés en sus brazos de esa manera. Pero aún así... deseaba que despertara, ver sus bonitos ojos verdes otra vez.

Kouji ahogó un suspiro. Había escuchado las palabras de su hermano... Sentía su corazón quebrarse. Kouichi aún le daba mucha más importancia a Lyserg que a él. Abrió los ojos, un poco sorprendido, recordando que había llamado al 'maldito inglés' por su nombre cuando estaban en esa cueva... Su propio grito resonaba por su cabeza... "¡¡Lyserg!!" ... No, aquello no era posible. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba... Ya no quería verlo nunca más. Sintió un poco de calor al seguir caminando. Claro, estaba pasando junto a Hao, quien seguía jugando con su poder de shaman, encendiendo llamitas frente a él. Minamoto desvió la mirada, dispuesto a seguir hasta el lugar en donde estaba antes, en donde Tamao ya estaba dormida. Lo que menos quería en esos instantes era encontrarse con los molestos comentarios del mayor de los Asakura.

Pero no pudo evitar detenerse al escuchar las sencillas palabras del shaman de fuego, quien sin dejar de jugar, habló de manera monótona y casi burlona... Pero con mucha seriedad...

- ... Bienvenido a la competencia... - Minamoto apretó los párpados con fuerza y se alejó de Hao lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que el castaño solamente mostraba una sonrisita de victoria...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Kouji Minamoto...

- ... El elegido de la luz.

Dos presencias observaban al particular grupo que ya no era compuesto por solo elegidos, tal y como ellos lo habían conocido.

- Las cosas se han salido de control nuevamente - dijo una de aquellas sombras con voz masculina.

- Así es, las fuerzas del Digimundo han perdido el equilibrio. Esa energía maligna que se hace llamar Yoru ha roto todo esto...

- ¿Pero qué tiene qué ver Kouji Minamoto en todo esto? ¿Hay algo especial en él acaso?

- No lo sé - susurró la otra sombra, una mujer, según el timbre de la voz.

- ¿Es por ser el elegido de la luz...?

- Los que cargan ese poder siempre han tenido poderes especiales desde tiempos inmemoriables... Es obvio que los ataques de Yoru se centren en él.

- Pero no lo hacen.

- Cierto.

- Entonces aparece él.

- Hao Asakura. Es el más poderoso de todos... tal vez pueda ser muy útil en esta pelea...

- ¿Y qué te parece... Kouichi Kimura...?

- Mhmm... Incierto... Voluble...

- Dejemos que él se haga cargo de eso - el hombre pareció sonreír levemente, aunque de inmediato volvió al gesto serio que cargaban los dos - Del elegido de la oscuridad...

- Sigo pensando en que Kouji Minamoto es el candidato ideal... La luz.

- La Luz del Digimundo.

- Sí... la luz que nos puede salvar a todos de esta catástrofe... de Lucemon.

- Entonces...

- ¿Entonces?

- Deja de pensar en el otro sujeto... y concentrémonos en Kouji Minamoto.

Ella miró al infinito, como pensando en aquellas palabras. Luego se encogió un poco.

- No... Quiero ayudarle. Si nuestras sospechas son ciertas... No puedo permitir que un inocente sufra.

- Siempre has sido tan sentimental.

- Lo sé, lo sé... soy la más sentimental. Por algo soy mujer, ¿no lo crees?

- Supongo. Pero recuerda que no debes intervenir tan directamente... Si Yoru descubre que...

- Sí. No te preocupes. Esperaré... Por el bien del mundo de los humanos y del Digimundo... El momento está cercano de todas maneras... Y sólo la luz podrá detenerla... 

- Esperemos que así sea...

- Sí... oremos porque así sea...

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini: ¡¡Por fin!! XDDD FINISH!!! (ríe como loca)

Kouji: ¿Eso fue tu Koukou? @__@

Kouichi: =__= ...

Lyserg: ¿Kouichi me abraza así? .__. ... Mhmm... ¿eso es lo bueno?

Kouichi: ¿No se te hace bueno? T.T ... ¿No te gusta? T__T

Lyserg: Pues... (susurro casi inaudible) Claro que me gusta -////-

Kouichi: ¡¡Kawaii!! ¡¡Seré tu Arthur Conan Doyle!! *___* (Arthur Conan Doyle, el autor de las novelas de Sherlock Holmes... Los libros favoritos de Lyserg XD [Chequen que el comentario no tiene nada que ver, pero déjenlo ser, es tan kawaii *o*])

Lyserg: Ay... Kouichi u///u ...

Hao: ¡¡WA JA JA JA JA!! ¡¡Quiero empezar a ser malo!! ^¬^

Kouji: ¿Qué ha significado la última escena? @___@

Kini: Bueno, para los que no hayan visto Digimon Frontier X3 ... Kouji y Takuya tienen una digievolución diferente a la de los otros. Kouji digievoluciona a Magnagarurumon con los digi-spirits del Agua, Metal, Trueno, Oscuridad y Luz; Takuya digievoluciona a Kaisergreymon con los digi-spirits de Tierra, Bosque (think so @.@), Hielo, Viento y Fuego. Para matar a los digimons se tienen que "escanear" sus datos (digi-code) y es el digi-code lo que buscan los Caballeros de la Realeza (se lo roban desapareciendo los lugares, que también están hechos de digi-code, como los digimons ^__^ [o cualquiera que esté en el Digimundo, incluyendo a los elegidos y a los shamanes @__@]) ¡¡Pero no se preocupen!! Esto no es Digimon Frontier, no los traeré de esta manera, siempre huyendo de lugares a punto de desaparecer. De hecho, esto se va otra vez hacia el romance ¡¡Espero que les guste X3!!

Kouji: ¡¡Confundido!! ___

Hao: Divertido!! XDD

Kouichi: *___* Tan kawaii...

Lyserg: =///= ¿Por qué me tienes que poner en esas poses con Kouichi? Qué pena me da -////- ...

Kini: ¡¡Pero se ven kawaii!! *o* Je, je... la escena final... Para que vean que Kouji **SÍ** será importante en este fic... Así es, no me maten, fans de Kouji... que su función no es únicamente molestar a la pareja principal... Y no lo hago por evitar odios... sino porque así es la trama XP ¿Algo más por agregar? Gracias por sus reviews, por leer mi historia, por apoyarme, por estar aquí leyendo estas tonteras XDDD ¡¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi, lleno de romance y cosas por el estilo!! (Y más sufrimiento, ¿por qué no? ^.~)

(Se cierra el telón, con Kini riendo y cantando otra vez _"Tengo mi... tengo mi... tengo mi autoestima!!!"_)


	24. Chocolate

(Se abre el telón, con Kini sentada en una mesita vestida al más puro estilo Ishizu Ishtar de Yugi-Oh ^__^, a la vez que revisa algunos archivos en su PC)

Kouji: ¿Ahora qué loca idea traes en mente?

Kini: Nada... estaba leyendo los capítulos pasados de este fic, precisamente X3

Kouji: ¿Y para qué ese traje?

Kini: ¡¡Porque me gusta!! =D

Kouji: Loca ¬¬'

Kouichi: ¿Estabas leyendo tu fic, Kini-sensei o.o?

Kini: ¡¡Hai!! Me estaba acordando de lo díficil que fueron de escribir algunas escenas... Como por ejemplo, una de las más díficiles de escribir fue cuando Kouji te besa por primera vez ___

Kouji: Ja ja ja ja (risa monótona y sarcástica)

Lyserg: ¿Eso ha sido lo más díficil .__.?

Kini: También la escena de Yoru y tuya, brrr... ¡¡Qué frío me ha dado!! XP

Lyserg: =___='

Kini: Pero también hay cosas buenas, el tan esperado primer beso *___* esa escena me gustó mucho mucho XP

Lyserg y Kouichi: ./////.

Kini: También los lime de Hao/Lyserg *___*

Hao: Esas son mis favoritas X3

Lyserg: ¬////¬

Kini: Otra escena que me gustó fue cuando Kouichi le pegó a Marco en sus partes XDDD (Kini desvaría mientras ríe satánicamente) *____*

Kouichi: ¿De verdad crees que yo actuaría así .__.?

Kini: Kouichi... Kouichi... Kouichi... Pobre e inocente criatura (usando un tono "Yo-soy-Kini-Ainotsuki-superior-a-ti-en-cualquier-aspecto")

Lyserg: No le hables como si fuera un retrasado mental ¬¬**

Kini: ¡¡Droga!! Me gusta hacerte sufrir X3 ... Todas las escenas donde sufres me gustan.... ¡¡Marco/Lyserg!!

Lyserg: O___O ... TT__TT (se va a llorar a una esquina)

Kouichi: ¡¡Kini-sensei!! ___ (va a consolar a Lyserg)

Kouji: ¬¬*** Vayamos a los reviews antes de que pase cualquier otra cosa...

**_Kanata_**

Kini: (Revisando una esfera de cristal, aún con su traje de la Ishtar) Mhmm... veo en tu futuro un buen escritor de Lemons *___* Con toda la humildad de mi corazón te pido que me hagas uno con estos dos (señala a Kouichi y a Lyserg)

Lyserg: ¿Más Lemon? @////@ ¿Creen que no me canso o qué ¬////¬?

Kini: Es un buen ejercicio ¿opinas igual que yo, Kouichi-kun X3?

Kouichi: Lemon ... ./////. (mira a Lyserg) =/////=

Lyserg: ¬////¬ .... Pervertido...

Kini: Dios... ninguno de los dos se decide XD Ya sé, en lugar de Kouichi pon a este con la droga (señala a Minamoto, quien deja de maldecir para pasar a su cara de pánico)

Kouji: ¡¡Jamás!! O/////O

Hao: Yo me apunto con el inglés X3

Kini: Hao, ya tuviste tu oportunidad, dale chance a los gemelos de Frontier =3

Hao: Bah!! Lo puedo ver varias veces, lo tienes grabado XDD (Hao proyecta el vídeo que Kini grabó de su "encuentro cercano" con Lyserg) ^/////^

Kini: */////* Es tan hermoso (con las manos contra su pecho, mientras un hilito de sangre le sale por su nariz)

Lyserg: ¡¡Quita eso!! ////// (tratando de evitar que el público vea dicha cinta)

Kouichi: Mi mente ha de bloquear esto .___. ...

Kouji:. Tu mente terminará bloqueando todo lo que tenga que ver con el inglés, yo me encargo de eso ¬////¬ (se da la vuelta para ya no ver las escenas dignas de un NC-17)

Kini: (limpiándose la sangre) Bueno, bueno ^___^... Eso fue bellísimo (saca el vídeo) Y lo tengo grabadito, Lyserg-kun X3

Lyserg: =/////= (se va al lado de Kouichi) ... Lo siento tanto -/////-

Kouichi: No... no te preocupes ñ__ñ ... (riendo nerviosamente, obviamente enfadado)

Kini: ¡¡Ahh!! El amor *___* (loca loca) Kouichi, algún día harás las dos cosas que yo sé que te resultan díficiles X3

Kouichi: ¿Eh? o.o (despertando de su trance)

Kini: Una... Golpear a Hao por meterse con la droga... Dos... Agarrar a Lyserg y hacerlo tuyo sin que te importe nada =3

Kouichi: ¡¡¡DIOS!!! O/////O (se pega rápidamente a la pared)

Lyserg: @/////@ (se desmaya)

Kini: Y estoy hablando del fic XDD

Hao: (mira al inglés desmayado) Humm... esta es mi oportunidad de nuevo =3 (lo empieza a tocar y a besar)

Kouji: (sacude a su hermano) ¿¡Kouichi!? ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡¡¡Reacciona!!! ___

Kini: (saca su cámara para grabar a Hao y a Lyserg mientras habla) Muy bien Kanata-kun, ya sabes que estoy disponible para lo que se te ofrezca y para hacer más lemons X3, todavía tenemos pendiente el de Minamoto y cierto chico XD (Kouji suelta a su hermano y también se queda en shock). Este capi no tendrá mucho trauma ni sangre, pero tendrá mi otro lado que yo niego constantemente... ¡¡Mi lado cursi!! . Espero que te guste ñ.ñ ¡¡Nos vemos por msn XP!! Bye bye, Kanata, Miyu _and company_ XP

**_La Llama_**

Lyserg: (despertando) ... ¿Qué ha pasado...? =.= ... ¡¿Hao?! O__O

Hao: Hola, inglecito ^.^

Lyserg: _Get away from me_!!! __ (se zafa)

Hao: Buu... mejor me voy a algún fic de Yuzu-loca X3 (saluda a Yuzu en el público)

Yuzu: Hao/Lyserg *¬*

Kini: ¡¡_HAI_!! *___* (aún grabando, mientras Lyserg niega con la cabeza mientras murmura algo así como "Caso perdido")

Kouichi: (sale de su trance también) Ayy... ¿por qué me hace pasar por esto? -__-'

Kouji: Te dije que no aceptáramos hacer un crossover, pero tú querías estar con el maldito inglés ¬¬**** Mejor hagamos un Koukou...

Kouichi: Nu, no quiero T.T

Kini: Aléjate de tu hermano, Minamoto, amenaza canina ¬¬***

Kouji: ¿Qué? oO' (es un insulto nuevo =D)

Kini: ¡¡Claro!! Siempre haré sufrir al chico lindo (agarra posesivamente al inglés) X3

Lyserg: u_u'

Kini: ¡¡Yuzu!! Yo también siempre estaré de tu lado, te dejaré review en tu fabuloso fic ("**El sufrimiento de los recuerdos**" _RLZ_ XDDD ES EL MEJOR TT.TT), ánimo con el estudio (aunque ya vez, no te lleva a ningún lado, mírame a mí X3, es broma, es broma =P)... Y Hao quemó el papelito, como sabes... es un piromaníaco... .__.'

Hao: Wee!!! ^__^ (empieza a quemar el escenario, que por suerte los extras logran salvar después de varias horas de batallar)

Lyserg: ¬¬'

Kini: ... Ehmmm... ñ__' ... ¡¡Pero creo que sé lo que quieres decir!! Y yo siento lo mismo por ti T.T (Kini llora patéticamente) ¡¡Sadoca!! ¡¡Ánimo!! Sabes que siempre tendrás una cómplice, compañera y amiga en mí. ¡¡Nos vemos!! XP

**_Kany-chan_**

Kouichi: Gracias ^////^ ... _Hai_, es cierto ¡¡Soy culpable!! */////* (Kouji mira muy extrañado a su hermano). Yosei hizo muy feliz a Lyserg, estoy muy agradecido con ella n__n.

Lyserg: .__. ... Kini-san es muy mala conmigo, gracias por los ánimos ñ__ñ (reverencia)

Kini: @.@ ... Ehmmm... Gracias, es un informe muy completo. Debo decirte que leí un poco de tu fic, sólo que aún no te he dejado review porque todavía no lo acabo (es que tengo que leer el de Saku Langley y el de Holly Motto aparte y soy muy floja para leer X3, lo siento).

Kouji: Ehh ./////. (extrañado por la actitud de Kany para con él)

Hao: Lo sé, yo soy perfecto (este ya está acostumbrado a que le echen flores XP) 

Kini: Qué bien que te haya gustado el capi pasado, estuvo tan sangriento *___* ¡¡Escalofriante y misterioso!! Justo como lo describes XP. Hai Hai nunca dejaré tranquilo al inglés... bueno, por este capi un poco... Disfrutálo un poco X3 Bye bye Kany-chan ^o^

**_Shooting Star Natalie_**

Kouji: ... (lee el review de Nat) .__. ...

Kouichi: Natalie-san quiere mucho a Kouji ^^-

Kouji: Ahh... (suspiro) Ese.... inglés ¬¬... ¡¡Lo detesto!! ___

Kini: Lo que tú digas, Kouji XP

Kouji: .___. ... Los celos son normales, yo ya había admitido que me sentía celoso de Diethel porque estaba con mi hermano pero...

Kini: Las cosas cambian X3

Kouji: ¡¡Tú te callas ¬¬!! ... Gracias por apoyar al Koukou y si esta loca (señala a Kini quien se está comiendo un chocolate) dice la verdad, habrá más Koukou en escenas posteriores, aunque no sea en este capítulo... Pero aún no entiendo qué quieres decir con que no caiga en el juego (Kini suelta una risa macabra). ¿Soy importante? ./////. (== ¿Quién pensaría que es de los que se sonroja fácilmente XD).

Kouichi: Así es, nunca hubo rencores ^^U No me gusta estar enojado con la gente, es todo.

Hao: Débil X3

Lyserg: Déjalo en paz ¬¬**

Kouichi: Ehmmm... .__. ¿Que por qué no rechacé a mi hemano? Pues... esto... yo...

Lyserg: o__o ¡¡Es cierto!! _WHY_??? ¬¬ ...

Kouichi: Mhmm... porque, no estaba en una posición muy cómoda como para negarme a recibirle, no podía rechazarlo con un golpe, porque tenía a Lyserg en mis piernas y lo hubiera lastimado. Además, tampoco quería dañar a Kouji físicamente. Pero esas son excusas... Creo que he actuado mal, es todo .__. ...

Kini: Torpe, estás contando el argumento ¬¬** 

Kouichi: Es cierto, _gomen _ñ__

Lyserg: =__= ...

Kini: ¡¡Otro trauma para la lista X3!!

Kouichi: Creo que con eso te respondo que yo jamás lastimaría a mi hermano, ¿cierto? ^__^ (sonrisa angelical, mientras en el fondo rosado con brillitos vemos a Kini con una cara diabólica, frotándose las manos). ¿Qué no toque a SU Lyserg? o.o ...

Kini: ¡¡WA JA!! ¡¡Lechuguita!! (señala a Lyserg mientras se burla de él) ¡¡Sandía!! XDDD

Lyserg: .__. Ehmm... sí, ya me disculpé. Pero, ¿no es mi culpa? Es decir, yo no me quiero interponer entre Kouichi y Kouji-san pero.... (Kouji mira a Lyserg con cara de asesino) Pasan cosas -__- ... ¿_Kawaii_ yo? o.o-

Kouichi: ¡¡_Kawaii_!! *___*

Pirika: (desde el público) ¡¡¡Lysichi _kawaii_!!! *___*

Lyserg: -/////- Gracias por ponerme entre tus favoritos de Shaman King, eso es un gran honor para mí. Supongo que tienes razón en eso de "_Bishonen_"... Mhmm... pero me da mucha pena todo eso ./////. ...

Kouichi: ñ__ñ ...

Kouji: ¬¬ ...

Lyserg: ¿Qué no toque a SU Kouichi? o.o ...

Hao: ¿Opacho mejor que yo? Nah, ese Takei arderá ¬¬ ... Además, ¿a quién le crees más, a un viejo loco a mí, el gran Hao? X3

Kini: ¡¡Hao-sama!! *___*

Lyserg: ¬¬'

Hao: Habrá que arreglar la maquinita, porque dejaré esperando mucha gente XD

Kini: (regresa a la realidad para contestar su parte del review) ¡¡Me encanta tu manera de dejar review XP!! Aunque te debes tardar milenios o.o ... Pero este fic sí es una locura, pero me encanta X3 y qué bueno que a ti también ^__^U. Oh, pelear de esa manera o.o ... Es que, bueno, yo me refería a pelearse de dejarse de hablar y eso XP, pero, eso es lo único que te puedo afirmar, ellos se seguirán llevando bien como hermanos... Lo del espejo puede ser una métafora... pero algo tendrá qué ver ¡¡Qué bien que estés poniendo atención ^__^!! (se va a una esquina, para murmurar, lejos de Kouichi) ¿Que si el lindo Kimura-kun se pasará al lado oscuro? Nu lo sé... además ¡No puedo decir! XP Es demasiado lindo, ¿no lo ves? T.T (señala a Kouichi)

Kouichi: ¿_Nani_? ^__^

Lyserg: .__. ... (se acerca un poco a Kimura) _Something is wrong_...

Kouichi: ^////^ Me encanta cuando hablas así, aunque casi no te entienda...

Kini: Ese Koukou T__T (Kini llora, desconsolada) gracias por entenderme y por valorar mi esfuerzo. Yoru seguirá haciendo de las suyas. _Hai_, Kouji será importante u_ú, de hecho su importancia crecerá conforme pasan los capis. Su relación con Lyserg irá evolucionando de una manera que tal vez no te esperes, así que te recomiendo que sigas leyendo XP y que no me linches XDDD. "Mi fin de semana" fic extraño... espero seguirlo algún día... No puedo decir que será un Koukou... pero ¿ya ves? Soy capaz de todo XP. ¡¡Bye bye!! Adoro hablar contigo por msn *___* ¡¡Y por supuesto que puedo XP!!

Kouji: o__o (de repente aparece con un moño azul en la cabeza, cortesía de Kini para Natalie, su nueva ciber-sis) //// ¡¡Déjenme!! =/////= (== Es cierto, se ve _kawaii_ XP)

**_Minako-chan_**

Kouichi: Sonia-san... Me da miedo T.T

Kini: _Hi_!! Ya verás lo que le hago a Malus... lo verás el próximo capi, será algo tan malo como lo que le hizo Sonia-san XP.

Hao: ¡¡_Sexy Bakery_!! *¬* ¡¡Me ha encantado eso!!

Lyserg: O/////O

Kouichi: Es cierto, yo lo recuerdo ñ/////

Yoh: (desde el público, suelta su usual risita mientras Anna lo observa, intrigada).

Kouji: ¬/////¬ (se sienta en la orilla del escenario y mira al techo)

Kini: Yo me lo he pasado muy bien X3

Lyserg: ¡¡Pederasta!! /////

Hao: Sigo pensando que fue una injusticia la parte que le tocó a Kimura.

Kouichi: Tengo provilegios ñ___ñ ...

Lyserg: ¡¡Pervertido!! /////

Hao: Anda, inglés, te ha gustado XP

Lyserg: ¡¡Violador!! /////

Kini: Vale, vale, tranquilo, se emocionan mucho... Minako-chan... ¿Te puedo hacer otro pedido XP? Ji ji *___* Hagamos que el inglés se lo pase mejor ¿eh? ¿eh? =3

Lyserg: ¡¡Acosadores!! ¬////¬

Kouichi: (lo abraza tiernamente) Ya tranquilízate ñ__ñ ...

Lyserg: =////= (_hai_, como mantequilla al calor XD)

Hao: O.o' Tú sí sabes cómo, Kouichi... a ver si te pasas la receta XP.

Lyserg: ¬////¬

Kini: Yoru anda tras Lyserg... Mhmm... unos capis más adelantes verás qué tanto puede hacer por el inglés XP. Pero es que se ve raro Lys como Seme, ¿cierto? Ji ji ¿Variedad? Para eso hay orgías XP.

Kouichi: ¿De las intenciones de mi hermano? .__. (== ¿Cree que molesto a Kouji nada más por molestar XP? Bueno, en parte tiene razón =D)

Lyserg: ~/////~

Kouji: O//////O ¡¡Qué no me gusta!! ///// 

Hao: Yo... estoy pensando muy bien las cosas (sonrisa maligna) Estoy pensando todo demasiado bien... =3

Yoh: (desde el publico) ^__^ ... ¿Escaparse de mis manos? ¿Cómo? (== Buu... si supieran lo que pasa XP)

Anna: ¬¬ ...

Kini: ¡¡Bye bye!! Nos vemos, Minako, Eriol-kun XP ya verás como pongo a sufrir a Malus en el siguiente capi XDDD... ¡¡Qué bien que ya tengas tu PC!! Espero con ansias algunos de tus dibujitos *___* ¡¡Sayonara!!

**_Eleni_**

Lyserg: ¡¡Eleni-san!! _Save me_!! T__T

Kini: Nada de eso, droga, no sobornes a la que sí puedes sobornar u.ú ...

Kouichi: Es que Eleni-san sí la puede regañar ñ__ñ ...

Kouji: Tiene poderes sobre ella u__ú...

Kini: Somos un equipo ¬¬ ...

Hao: ¡¡Eleni!! *___*

Kini: Bueno, ya sabes, mi manera de describir a "digievolucionado" (ya no parecen mis historias de antes, ¿verdad? ñ_ñ). ¡¡Qué empeño!! Es cierto, te faltaba un resto o__o Gracias por leer todo el fic, sobre todo porque sé que el yaoi no es tu fuerte y porque le tienes un gran pavor a la sangre, por eso te quiero, amiga mía TT.TT

Kouji: Ya se puso sentimental ¬.¬'

Kouichi: Espera a que lleguen los capítulos finales, Eleni-san .__.

Lyserg: _Please_ T.T ...

Kini: Bye bye ñ__ñ (abraza al inglés, pero más que una muestra de cariño es para opacar sus súplicas) Gracias por el apoyo y por soportarme siempre (en persona, no cualquiera XP). Más sádico... más de Yoru... Pero este capi está muy lindo XP el título lo puse pensando en algo que nos gusta mucho a ti y a mí, ¿adivina qué es? XP ¡¡Nos vemos!! *___*

**_Nakuru Tsukishiro_**

Pirika: (desde el público) ¡¡_Kawaii_!! *___*

Kouichi y Lyserg: ./////.

Kini: Pobre, pobre droga... (mira a Lyserg y se ríe) Soy mala, lo sé X3... Pero hoy le irá bien =P. ¡¡Claro!! Lyserg es más fácil de someter que Kouichi... Un momento, ¿qué tenía qué ver eso con "A Kouji le está gustando más Lyserg que su propio hermano" u.ú.

Kouji: ¡¡Pervertidora!! ¬////¬

Kini: _Well_, _well_... Te digo lo mismo que a Natalie, la relación entre Kouji y Lys tendrá algunos cambios (también hay fans del Kouji/Lyserg, aunque no lo crean o.o). Tu mini teoría es interesante *___* Me gusta que mis lectores saquen sus conclusiones y me las expongan. Pues sí, tu teoría tiene algo de cierta, pero como dice el Mago de Oz "No hay luz sin oscuridad" Tú sigue leyendo y verás por qué Kouji es tan importante en esta historia... Y también por qué Lyserg lo es o.o ... Na na na na... Todo en esto tiene un "por qu". ¡¡Claro!! *___* (Kini le da un fuerte abrazo a su alumno) ¡¡_Kawaii_!!

Kouichi: ñ////ñ Nos vemos, Nakuru-san.

**_Holly Motto_**

Kini: Obvia admiradora de Yugi Oh... (mira a Lyserg) ¿Por qué tienes la voz de Yugi y de Yami? ¡¡Me traumas!! X.X (en el doblaje Latino)

Lyserg: ¿Qué culpa tengo yo? u.u'

Kini: Qué bueno que te guste la manera en la que interactúo con los personajes de las dos series... Yo estoy consiente de que ninguno me pertenece XP. Me gusta mezclar las cosas *___*

Kouji: Ya lo notamos, loca ¬¬**

Kini: ¬¬** Bueno... Ji ji... ¡¡Aprieto!! Ese es mi segundo nombre *___* (y enredos... y sangre... y sadoca X3). ¡Oh! ¡¡Kouichi-kun!! Tienes admiradora *___*

Kouichi: Gracias ^////^ (reverencia)

Lyserg: Yo no soy celoso u.ú ...

Kini: Ustedes son la pareja de celosos más celosa con la que he trabajado XP, y esa es la verdad, no me lo nieguen ¬¬**

Kouichi y Lyserg: .__. (se miran entre sí) ...

Kini: Bueeenooo... Es cierto, tienes mucha competencia para Lyserg, pero como ya te había dicho, Kouichi-kun es más celoso de lo que parece, ya lo verás en los próximos capis XP. Ajá, Hao... Kouichi... Kouji XP

Kouji: ¡¡QUE NO!! /////

Kini: Sí, cuando pueda me daré una vuelta por Yugi-Oh (Yu-Gi-Oh! Eso ñ__ñ), pero... mi opinión no es tan valiosa XP, pero con gusto te dejaré un review ^__~. Aquí está la continuación ^.^ Disfruta este capi de semi-descanso XD Gracias por leer y espera un mail mío pronto XDDD (y es que no uso mucho los mails, pero ya veré que tontería se me ocurre escribirte, ya tendrás algo mío XDDDD) ¡¡Hasta pronto!!

anika-asakura

Lyserg: Al menos ya todo se ha solucionado, ¿no? ^__^

Kouichi: Mi sensei cada día escribe más sádico ñ__ñ ...

Kini: ¡¡Eso es muy bueno, ¿no?!! *___* ¡¡Hao/Lyserg!!

Hao: *___*

Lyserg: ¡¡¡NO!!! ___

Kouji: Buena elección... Mhmm... Gracias por el review y esperamos que nos sigas dejando más... ahh... Que te siga gustando este patético fic es una bendición para la loca u__ú  (señala a Kini, quien está saltando al lado de Hao). Nos vemos en la siguiente ocasión...

**_Hao will burn you all_**

Kini: *___* ¡¡¡Sádica!!! ¡¡_KAWAII_!! (sigue brincando) La escritora del único Koukou que me ha gustado, es un honor que me hayas dejado un review *O*

Kouji: Oo' ¿Dijiste que el Koukou te...?

Kouichi: ... ¿Que el Koukou te ha gustado? o.o

Kini: Hai ñ__ñ ... Bueno, es que, ya había dicho que el Koukou no me gustaba porque ponían a Kouichi, sino como un violador pervertido, como un obsesivo estúpido... u__ú ... ¡¡me repugnan esos Koukou!! ¬¬***

Lyserg: ¿Pero te gusta el Koukou? ¿Lo aceptas? o__o ...

Kini: Bueno yo ... .__. ... Sí =___= ...

Todos: (colapso mental)

Hao: (saca unas banderitas japonesas) ¡¡Al fin lo he conseguido!! Wee!! ^__^ (empieza a arder el escenario otra vez)

Kini: (con un extinguidor) Bueno, pero eso no cambia mi manera de ver a Kouji ni nada de eso... Wee!!! ^__^ (moja a Kouji aunque éste no estaba quemándose), es sólo que por fin he leído un Koukou que me ha gustado y ya, seguiré con el Koukou en este fic y es todo. Sin embargo... *___* ¡¡Gracias por el dibujo!! ¡¡Está hermoso!! *O* Y espero que sigas con tus fics tortuosos, el Kouji/Kouichi/Takuya y el Hao/Lyserg */////* Y quiero también tu cómic original *O* ¡¡Soy feliz!! LEMON!!! Muchísimas gracias por el review ¡¡HAI!! ¡¡Que todos ardan!! XDDD (Los extras vienen de nuevo y apagan el fuego).

Extras: Lo que hay que soportar ¬¬'

Kini: ¡¡El fin de los reviews!! X3 ... Este capi tiene mucho romance y está muy lindo XDDDD ^___^ Es especial para aliviar las cosas que han estado pasando... Pero no crean que es un capi de relleno ^o^ Habrá Horo/Ren (para los admiradores de esta pareja tan famosa XP), Tamao al fin se declara o.o (¿y eso?) ... Izumi y Anna hacen su lucha pero... ¡pero! (Kini ríe sádicamente) Kouji y Takuya recuerdan viejos tiempos X3 ¡¡Y claro!! ¡¡Kouichi y Lyserg!! *___* Enjoy!!! Chocolate *o*

Kouichi: ¡¡Chocolate!! *___* (perdido en las nubes junto con su sensei)

Lyserg: ¿Chocolate? .__.

Chocolove: (en el público) ¿Yo? *____* (cae desmayado por una tabla y una lanza que se impactan contra su rostro) XoX

Horo Horo y Ren: ¬¬***

Hao: Lo usaban de afrodiciaco antes =3

Kouji: Se usa todavía ... (se da cuenta de lo que dijo) O////O ...

Kini: Enjoy the chocolate!!! XDDDD

Atte: Kini-chan

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei**, no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

_(Notas mentales: ¿Lemon lemon? Aquí habrá un poco de lemon!!! Enjoy!!! [Kini se hace una limonada y se la toma] X3 Yumi Yumi...)_

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**23- Chocolate**

_"Quiero sentirte... besarte de nuevo" sentía como rozaban sus labios con suavidad. Otros labios. Cálidez._

_- Ahh... - calor... Aquello se sentía tan cálido._

_"... Siempre estarás a mi lado... conmigo..." manos que se deslizaban por su cuerpo, que lo recorrían delicadamente, que sabían exactamente donde tocarle._

_- ¡Ah! - no pudo reprimir el pequeño gemido de placer. Quería que lo siguiera tocando... besando... El frío que se va... ¿alguna vez existió el frío?_

_Esos labios recorriendo su cuello, esa lengua lamiéndolo de vez en cuando... Esas maravillosas manos sobre su cuerpo que le hacían sentir amado de nuevo. Más... Más... Otra vez..._

_"... Te deseo..." la respiración entrecortada que ahora se detenía en sus oídos. Lo besaba de nuevo, en los labios, entrando a su boca. La ternura se iba poco a poco y pasaba al desenfreno. Cada vez había más pasión en los movimientos, pues había dejado de besarle para usar la lengua en su cuello una vez más. Se mordía levemente el labio inferior para no gritar con aquello... Y sólo eran las caricias..._

_Se perdía más en el placer... Al fin comenzó a desnudarle, besando su piel lentamente conforme las ropas de deslizaban fuera de su cuerpo. Pero subió su rostro, besándolo repetidas veces, lamiendo suavemente sus labios mientras el otro chico se estremecía de placer._

_- Ya... por favor... - cerró sus ojos, totalmente avergonzado por las reacciones de su cuerpo... No era algo común en él, aceptar que le gustaba, que de verdad deseaba que las caricias siguieran._

_"Dime... dime que también deseas esto..."_

_- Sí... sí... _

_Sonrisa... Pequeña sonrisa maliciosa._

_Las emociones se descargaban. Su sonrojo aumentaba conforme aquello seguía. Subió sus manos hasta el cabello de la persona que le provocaba todo esto, como si fuera la primera vez que se entregaba de esa manera. Comenzó a acariciar esa espalda aún cubierta por sus ropas. Maldito obstáculo... Tenía que eliminarlo, por eso trató de hacerlo, con rápidez; pero el otro no lo dejó, él quería ser el que manejara la situación por completo._

_"Mántente quieto... relájate..."_

_- Yo... ¡Ah!_

_Esas manos deslizándose por su cuerpo desnudo. La agobiadora carga de adrenalina. Una de esas manos en su entrepierna. Los gemidos de placer aumentaron, la respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, sintiendo todo aquello. Sigue... sigue..._

_"... Mi niño..."_

_- Por favor..._

_"... Hermoso mío..."_

_- ... No..._

_"... Pequeño resplandor..."_

_- ... Esto no está bien..._

_"... Ojos esmeralda..."_

_- ... Ya no... Ya no quiero..._

_"¿No te gusta?"_

_- No quiero... No de esta manera..._

_"Tonto..."_

_Lo tomó con fuerza por los hombros, besándolo salvajemente, con su lengua introduciéndose con furia en la boca del pobre chico que estaba debajo. Quería gritar, pero no podía. Cerró los ojos, cada vez más asustado. Pero no entendía... Lo sentía, sentía el placer... No podía ser._

_"... Me perteneces..."_

_- ... No... Ah..._

_Placer... Un doloroso placer que se extendía por su cuerpo con esas caricias tan violentas, esa manera tan poco considerada de tocarlo... ¿O era que ya experimentaba placer siendo sometido? Humillante, doloroso... desconcertante._

_"... Ahora mismo... eres mío..."_

_Le separó las piernas con rudeza, para luego inclinarse a besarlo de nuevo; ésta vez un poco más suave. Quitó delicadamente unos cuantos mechones de cabellos del sudoroso rostro del chico que estaba por hacer suyo. Sonrió otra vez, con más lujuria en el rostro. Pero al otro no pareció importarle, pues sólo desvió la mirada... Ya no podía hacer nada más. Era cierto... Era de él, y sólo a él le pertenecía..._

_Se posicionó, tomando las caderas firmemente. Un poco más... sólo un poco..._

_- ... Please... don't..._

_"Sólo mío... y de nadie más..."_

_El pacto se firma con sangre... y los cuerpos se vuelven uno sólo..._

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Sus brillantes ojos verdes se abrieron con rápidez. Parpadeó unos instantes, no se acostumbraba a la tenue luz. Estaba acostado en un futón calientito. Se movió un poco, pero decidió que se sentía demasiado a gusto en esa posición.

Pero notó algo... Que estaba completamente sonrojado. Ese sueño había sido un tanto 'perturbador'. Sin embargo, lo que más notaba, sin duda... se anunciaba entre sus piernas. Eso lo hizo avergonzarse aún más... ¿Cómo podía sentir excitación a partir de ese sueño tan... masoquista? Se talló un poco los ojos, para poder enfocar mejor lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Entonces lo vió ahí. Estaba sentado en el piso, con las piernas junto a su pecho, sus brazos sobre las rodillas. Miraba hacia el suelo, pero más bien parecía dormido. Esa pose lo llenó de ternura... ¿Kouichi había estado ahí, cuidándolo? Pudo notar al fin como dos ojos azules lo observaban por entre los cabellos oscuros que cubrían casi toda la frente del elegido. Se quedaron viendo por un instante, sin atreverse a moverse, ninguno de los dos. Sólo se quedaron así... sin poder creérselo.

Finalmente Lyserg se liberó de su futón para ir hacia donde estaba el japonés. Kouichi sonrió abiertamente, recibiendo a su querido Diethel con sus brazos. Sí, el tímido shaman había corrido a abrazarle, algo que no se veía todos los días...

- ¡¡Kouichi!! ¡¡Kouichi!! - derramaba lágrimas sin parar, pero no decía nada más que el nombre del otro muchacho, quien sólo se dedicaba a corresponder su abrazo con cálidez. Finalmente guardó silencio, aunque siguió llorando. Kimura dejó que su compañero se tranquilizara un poco, o al menos que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido. Pero debía admitir que le fascinaba...

- Tranquilo... - pasó una de sus manos por el cabello verde, para luego posar un cariñoso beso en la cabeza del shaman - ... ¿Ves? Todo está bien ahora...

- ... ¡¡Pensé que jamás volvería a verte!! ¡Estaba muy asustado! ... ¡¡Yo...!! - guardó silencio, perdiéndose en los ojos azules de Kouichi, quien sólo lo observaba con gran tranquilidad. El pulso del inglés se normalizó poco a poco, sentándose sobre sus piernas con una pose típicamente japonesa. El de cabello oscuro le miró tiernamente. Estaba a salvo...

Se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla. Lyserg se quedó un poco sorprendido por el gesto, sonrojándose de inmediato. Pero lo que le extrañaba era que no lo besara... bueno, "como debía ser".

- ... Yo también me asusté mucho... - susurró Kimura, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente, sin embargo, al poco tiempo escapó del contacto visual levemente, mirando hacia un lado. Sus mejillas también estaban rojas. Lyserg estaba un poco confundido. No era usual que Kouichi se mostrara tan reservado con él, sobretodo si estaban a solas.

El inglés tomó suavemente el rostro de su compañero, quien lo miró de reojo. Entonces Diethel pudo ver los signos de cansancio que se dibujaban bajo los ojos del elegido.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado...? - preguntó Lyserg, sin soltar el rostro del otro chico. Pero Kouichi sólo sonrió levemente y se inclinó hacia él. El europeo cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento, como los labios del japonés se posaban sobre los suyos. Aún tenía sus manos en su rostro, sólo que ahora comenzó a moverlas delicadamente, acariciando a la persona que tanto había extrañado.

Lentamente abrió sus labios para dejar que Kimura pudiera entrar en su boca. Podía sentirlo, esa cálidez... Pasó sus manos por el cabello casi negro, para rodear con sus brazos el cuello del elegido, permitiendo esto que ambos pudieran acercarse más. Kouichi nunca pensó contar con un Lyserg tan cooperativo, secretamente se sentía algo intimidado... porque no podía corresponderle con energía...

Separaron sus rostros, más no sus cuerpos. Diethel no dejaba de examinarlo, de verlo una y otra vez... Cuanto le...

- Kouichi... Yo...

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dibujó una pequeña sonrisa cansada.

- Yo... yo... _I love you_... - volvió a cerrar los ojos, avergonzado. Un intenso rojo de inmediato apareció por todo su rostro.

El elegido sólo sonrió otra vez, acercándose más hacia el sonrojado shaman. Rozaron sus labios de nuevo... Lyserg ya no pensaba en nada. Sólo quería que siguiera, que lo besara otra vez. Lo había extrañado tanto, había temido tanto por no volverle a ver nunca más... Ahora lo tenía a su lado. Ya no se separaría de él nunca más.

- ... Qué bueno que te sientes mejor - Kimura se relamió disimuladamente los labios, provocando una risita en el inglés - ... ¿Qué pasa? - arqueó una de sus cejas, sin entender... Se sentía tan agotado...

- Nada.. nada... - se recargó en él - Déjame quedarme así... unos momentos...

Kouichi asistió, aunque innecesariamente. Podía sentir el cabello de Lyserg en su rostro. Olía muy bien, ahora mismo sentía deseos de abrazar al inglés muy fuerte y llenarlo de besos, cada vez más profundos... más y más... Pero no podía, no ahora... prácticamente sus ojos se le cerraban...

- ¿Estás bien...? - escuchó ese acento extranjero, abriendo los ojos de inmediato.

- Ehmmm... _hai_... - sonrió nerviosamente.

- Kouichi...

Le iba a preguntar por su estado otra vez... Le iba a decir que se veía realmente mal y que necesitaba descansar y que... ¡Oh! Ahora él cuidaría de su sueño... tal y como había sido cuidado. Tantas palabritas un tanto melosas se le ocurrían ahora, palabras que le harían sonrojar, cosa que pasaba con tan solo pensarlas. Pero todo el encanto del momento, con todo y los movimientos torpes y los constantes tartamudeos que estaba seguro estaría a punto de cometer fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte portazo a su espalda. Un escalofrío recorrió por completo el cuerpo de Diethel al escuchar esa voz tan distinguible para él.

 - Ah... con que el inglecito ya se ha despertado...

- ... Hola, Kouji... - dijo Kimura, ayudando a un completamente rojo Diethel a ponerse de pie. Los había visto en una posición... "no muy correcta"... Lyserg se sentía terriblemente incómodo cuando estaba a solas con los dos gemelos... Para su suerte, esta situación cambió un poco.

- ¡¡Lyserg!! ¡¡Qué bueno que te has despertado!! - exclamó un castaño de cabello corto que acababa de entrar. El inglés recibió el cálido abrazo, cerrando sus ojos verdes. ¿Por qué Yoh tenía un aroma un tanto peculiar?

- Por fin los tortolitos podrán estar juntos de nuevo - soltó Horo Horo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Por favor... Horo Horo-san...

- ¡¡Kouichi-kun!! ¡¡Diethel-kun!! ¡¡¡Justo a tiempo!!! - los dos chicos sólo pudieron sentir como una rubia con un traje lila los arrastraba lejos de las miradas indiscretas de Ren.

Lyserg al fin pudo analizar mejor el lugar en donde se encontraba. Parecía una casa al estilo occidental, sólo que mucho más pequeña de lo que sería una casa común y corriente, al menos en su mundo. Izumi lo tomaba de la mano con suavidad, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse de nuevo, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ese trato. Definitivamente, Orimoto era demasiado atrevida a veces.

Al fin la elegida los dejó frente a unos digimons, unas dulces Floramon, según anunció la propia Guerrera del Viento. Ahora estaban en una especie de... ¿cocina?

- No los metas en tus locuras, Izumi - resopló Takuya, después de saludar cordialmente a Lyserg con una sonrisa - Están cansados...

- ¡¡Tú cállate!! - la muchacha cambió su rostro de enfado a uno tierno otra vez cuando miró a la pareja mirándola con cara de no entender nada.

- ¡¡Kawaii!! - Pirika parecía saltar de un lugar a otro, celebrando con unos Pyokomons al lado - ¡¡Tu idea es genial, Izumi-chan!!

- ¿Verdad que sí, Pirika-chan? - los ojos de ambas brillaban. Los chicos presentes soltaron un sonoro suspiro, excepto por Kouichi y Lyserg, quienes aún no comprendían.

- Ustedes están locas... - susurró Minamoto, cruzándose de brazos - No podemos perder el tiempo de esa manera...

- ¡¡Esto no es perder el tiempo!! - casi se queda sordo al escuchar el horrible grito que las dos emitieron.

Diethel sólo escuchaba como Takuya de nuevo entraba en discusión con la chica rubia de ojos verdes. Hablaban demasiado rápido como para entenderles. Pasó la mirada por el lugar.. Junpei, Tomoki y Chocolove no estaban en áquel cuarto. Anna se encontraba al fondo, mirando todo el panorama como él mismo, sólo que con más frialdad. Faltaba algo... Claro... Hao Asakura, ese maldito no estaba por ningún lado... ¿qué estaba tramando?

- ¿Lyserg...? - volteó a verlo. Había rozado suavemente sus dedos... se quedó quieto, esperando que continuara.

- Lo que les digo es... - al fondo se ve a un Takuya incosiente siendo movido por Horo Horo - ... ¡¡Tenemos que ayudar a las Floramon!! - las digimon hicieron una reverencia, un tanto avergonzadas por la euforia de Izumi - ¡Hacer chocolates no está tan mal, después de todo!

- ¿Choco...

- ... lates?

Ren agradeció mentalmente que Chocolove no anduviera por ahí, porque no dudaría en usar su lanza en defensa propia si era necesario. Las Floramon dieron algunos pasos enfrente, poniéndose en medio de la reunión de shamanes y elegidos. Una de ellas comenzó a hablar muy quedito y suplicante.

- ... Este pueblo era muy alegre antes, pero... cuando la luz se fue, todo se ha vuelto opaco y triste. Las señoritas Izumi y Pirika nos propusieron que vendiéramos unos dulces llamados chocolates aquí. Para aumentar el... "nivel de felicidad" ...

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí. ¿Hacer chocolates...?

- ¿Chocolate? - repitió el inglés en su idioma natal, provocando unas risas por parte de Pirika e Izumi.

- ¡¡Así es!! - la Floramon retrocedió para dar paso a la rubia elegida - También será una estupenda oportunidad... ¡¡Nosotras haremos los chocolates!! - Izumi señalo a Pirika, quien aún estaba emocionada y a Tamao, quien levantó la mirada con tímidez para ver a cierto chico de cabello largo oscuro para de inmediato volver a bajarla.

- Tonterías... - una venita de furia se dibujó en la frente de Orimoto al escuchar a su némesis... Anna Kyouyama - No tenemos tiempo qué perder haciendo este tipo de estúpideces...

- Pero a mí se me hace una muy buena idea... - un shaman con unos audífonos naranjas sonreía abiertamente - Servirá para que todos nos relajemos y al mismo tiempo ayudar a estas amables digimons que nos han tenido aquí por casi tres días - las Floramon vieron a Yoh con ojitos en forma de corazón.

- ¿Tres días...? - Lyserg miró a Kouichi, quien veía al infinito solamente, son una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Se veía somnoliento... ¿Había estado todo ese tiempo sin dormir? ¿Sólo para no dejarle solo? Se sintió muy avergonzado... pero a la vez sentía otra cosa que lo hacía sentir algo emocionado.

- Kyouyama... míralo de este modo... Será como el día de San Valentín, las chicas les haremos chocolates a los muchachos, ¿qué te parece? - no se sabía si Orimoto trataba de ser amable o era hipócrita a la fuerza. Fuese como fuese, Anna sólo la miró con desprecio y volvió a su esquina para observar.

- ¿En serio? - los ojos de Pirika brillaron aún más - ¡¡Qué romántico!!

- Claro - Izumi guiñó el ojo derecho - Cada una de nosotras hará un paquete especial de chocolates para uno de los muchachos... ¡¡Pero será sorpresa!! ¿No es emocionante?

- ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Y los otros se los damos a las bellas Floramon para que los vendan!!

- ¡¡Chocolates para todos!!

- Parece que tu hermana combina muy bien con Izumi... - dijo Takuya, con una bolsa con hielos  en la cabeza para bajar la hinchazón.

- Las dos están locas... - suspiró Horo Horo... Pero luego vió a Ren... ¿Chocolates para alguien que te gusta? ... El ainu comenzó a pensar algunas cosas que lo dejaron completamente sonrojado, mientras Tao le dirigía una mirada de confusión.

- ¡¡Bah!! ¡¡Ya lo dije, es pérdida de tiempo!! - Kouji se dió la vuelta - A ninguno de nosotros nos interesa si nos regalan chocolates o no...

- Que tú seas un amargado no quiere decir que nosotros no queramos chocolates - refutó Kanbara, al tiempo que Minamoto lo amenazaba con la mirada - ... ¡¡Yo les ayudaré a hacer chocolates para las Floramon!!

- ¿De verdad? - las digimon ahora estaban mucho más emocionadas. Aunque... no sabían exactamente a qué sabía un chocolate, de todas maneras parecía algo muy delicioso y bueno.

- Pero... yo pensé que nada más las mujeres hacían chocolates _(*)_... - murmuró Tamao, apenadísima por la situación.

- ¡¡Bah!! Eso no importa tanto... - Pirika movió su mano para quitarle importancia al asunto - ¡¡Hagamos chocolates!!

- ¡¡Sí!! - Takuya se unió al asunto muy animado... Y tal parecía que sólo lo hacía para fastidiar a cierto elegido - Porque... yo estoy segurísimo que Kouji no sabe hacer chocolates... por eso se pone así...

- ¿Qué cosa? - el radar de Kouji detectó un reto de inmediato - ¡¡Claro que sé hacer eso!! ¡¡¡Es muy sencillo!!!

- Humm... demuéstralo...

Se miraron con furia contenida. Bokomon y Neemon, quienes habían estado muy entretenidos viendo los curiosos ingredientes que había en aquella cocina, al enterarse que Kouji y Takuya cocinarían otra vez... huyeron graciosamente de la escena, haciendo un gran escándalo a la vez que Bokomon se llevaba a la fuerza a un confundido Patamon.

- ¿Entonces? ... - Izumi estaba más que feliz... Quería hacer esos dulcecitos para una persona en especial...

- Ni sueñes que me rebajaré... - Anna habló en su tono frío, dirigiéndose a Yoh - Ni creas que cocinaré ese tipo de cosas...

- No, Annita... no te preocupes... - Yoh mostró una sonrisa algo triste - ¡¡Bueno!! Yo me voy, tengo que buscar a Hao... - se alejó de su prometida, quien lo examinaba fijamente.

- ¿Te vas? - Lyserg se acercó al shaman castaño, quien sonrió otra vez para tranquilizar a su amigo.

- Volveré pronto... pero creo que debes de cuidarlo... - Yoh señaló a Kouichi, quien veía como Takuya y Kouji prácticamente se mataban con la mirada. Aunque Kimura se veía bastante cansado, como si casi no pudiera mantenerse en pie. El inglés volvió su rostro hacía Asakura de nuevo - No te preocupes por él... Es muy fuerte...

- Lo sé...

- No me has dejado terminar... Es muy fuerte, tanto como tú. Por eso ustedes se llevan tan bien... - el de ojos negros soltó su risita al ver el sonrojo de Lyserg - Esa es una de las tantas razones, por eso yo pienso que...

- ¿Qué cosa...?

- ... Que se merece un pequeño obsequio hecho por ti, ¿no crees?

- ¿Insinúas que quieres que yo...? - Diethel vió por un pequeño instante a Izumi y a Pirika, quienes estaban muy animadas por todo el asunto... todavía - Yoh, no puedo.

- Sí, sí puedes... ¡¡Eres un excelente cocinero!!

"No... es que no puedo..." se volvió a sonrojar... Ahora mismo no se sentía seguro de hacer nada bien. Estaba débil y cansado, recordaba fragmentos de lo que había pasado en aquellas cuevas, pero no todo por completo. Sólo sabía que su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente... y que deseaba ser abrazado de nuevo. Yoh pareció adivinar lo que pensaba, porque lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Era como si el mundo exterior de pronto dejara de ser importante. Ya ni siquiera escuchaba las variadas discusiones que se daban con tanta frecuencia cuando los shamanes y a los elegidos se les ocurría juntarse para hablar de cualquier cosa.

- Yoh...

- Todo estará bien, tranquilo... - Asakura lo estrechó un poco más fuerte, pero con dulzura. Finalmente se alejó de él, aunque aún tenía sus manos en los brazos del joven inglés - ... Anda, Lyserg... todo irá muy bien - mostró una sonrisita típica en él, ya soltando a Diethel por completo - Nos vemos... tengo que buscar al molesto de mi hermano.

- ¿Para qué...? Mejor que se pierda para siempre - resopló el de ojos verdes, provocando una risa nada disimulada por parte del castaño.

- Ahora vuelvo...

- Sí...

Y Anna observó como su prometido salía por la puerta, bastante alegre. La sacerdotisa ahora observaba a Lyserg... Más dudas... Volvió su mirada hasta Izumi y Pirika, quienes muy animadas se ponían sus delantales, seguidas por una muy roja Tamao quien miraba de vez en cuando a Minamoto.

Cierto, Kouji y Takuya ya estaban que se mataban, las miradas pasaron a palabras, cada vez más ofensivas. Kouichi se acercó a ellos, sin energías... pero tampoco quería verlos pelear por ese tipo de cosas sin importancia.

- Kouji... Takuya... ya no peleen - Kouichi trató de separarlos simplemente sonriéndoles. Pero ninguno de los dos elegidos tenía planes de desistir.

- Dinos Kouichi...

- ¿Eh? - se sorprendió un poco al escucharlos hablar al mismo tiempo.

- ... ¿Quién es el mejor?

- ¿Cómo que el mejor? - Kimura retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, riendo nerviosamente por la mirada que le dirigían los dos.

- Sí... el mejor....

- ¿Quién de nosotros... - Kanbara miró a Kouichi, quien prácticamente temblaba de miedo...

- ... es el mejor cocinero? - terminó Minamoto. Ahora sí que el elegido de la oscuridad no sabía qué decir... No quería lastimar los sentimientos de ninguno de los dos... Y aparte se arriesgaba a recibir algún golpe. Así que optó por lo que mejor sabía hacer: Hacerse el desentendido.

- No lo sé - se soltó a reír, aún siendo observado penetrantemente por los dos chicos.

- Entonces lo comprobaremos... - Kouichi dejó de reír... Esa mirada... Le daba miedo.

Lyserg buscó a Kimura con la mirada. Y lo que veía también lo llenó de terror... ¿Acaso Takuya y Kouji jalaban a Kouichi como peleándose por él? El inglés casi sufre un infarto.

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Minamoto-san, Takuya-san!! ¡¡Suéltenlo!!

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? - ahora Diethel retrocedía, viendo a su pobre Kouichi casi incosiente por los jalones que los dos histéricos le daban.

- Kouichi nos ayudará a decidir quién es el que mejor hace chocolates - le dijo Takuya al aterrado inglés. Kouji solamente lo miraba con odio.

- Pero...

- No te preocupes por él, Diethel - tembló de nuevo al escuchar la voz de Kouji - Kouichi no ayudará a decidir el resultado de esta competencia.

- Tranquilo, Lyserg... - elevó su mirada. La voz de Kouichi. Se mantuvo quiero para escucharle - Yo ayudaré a mi hermano y a Takuya con sus problemas. Tú descansa un poco más...

- ¡¡Pero Kouichi!!

- ¡¡Yo lo cuido, Lyserg-kun!! - anunció Kanbara. Aunque Lyserg no se refería a eso. Le extrañaba que Minamoto no se diera cuenta del estado de Kouichi. El shaman emitió un pequeño suspiro. En fin, nada podía hacer...

- ¡¡Diethel-kun!! - ¿ahora qué...?

Pirika lo jalaba de la mano esta vez... Alejándolo de los tres chicos, dejando a Kouji y a Takuya poniéndose de acuerdo en cómo llevar a cabo dicho "concurso" ... Kouichi sería la víctima... Es decir, sería el juez. Diethel volvió a suspirar, aún se lo llevaban prácticamente a la fuerza. Tal vez era mejor permanecer dormido...

- Muy bien, Pirika-chan - Lyserg ahora se encontraba frente a la rubia elegida, quien tenía sus manos en las caderas, con un gesto bastante intimidante.

- ¿Orimoto-san...? - el chico estaba confundido... cosas raras estaban pasando. ¿Estaría soñando otra vez?

- Diethel-kun... Asakura-kun me ha encargado que te ayude en tu regalo - la muchacha sonrió de nuevo, mientras la ainu exclamaba un "_kawaii_" muy fuerte. El inglés se puso rojo.

- ¿Con mi regalo...? ¿Orimoto-san? ...

- Así es... ¡¡Haremos chocolates para Kouichi-kun!!

Uno... dos... tres... Tal vez se podría desmayar por el aumento de temperatura que sufría ahora su cuerpo... cuatro... cinco.. seis... Ya no lo soportaba más, ¿por qué esas dos chicas lo miraban así?... siete... ocho... nueve...

- Pero... señoritas...

- ¡¡Nada de peros!! Ahora haremos feliz a Kouichi por su esfuerzo... ¡¡Y tú lo harás!! - ahh... Lo estaban obligando a hacer algo que él no quería hacer... De cierta manera. Sí, era cierto que quería agradecerle a Kouichi, pero conocía otras maneras más efectivas... Otra vez se sonrojó por completo ¡¡¿Qué demonios piensas, Lyserg Diethel?!!

- Está bien... - se resignó, mientras en la cabecita de Pirika se dibujaban muchos signos de interrogación al ver el rostro sonrosado del shaman.

- Pero... yo sigo pensando que sólo las chicas hacen chocolates... - dijo Tamamura de nuevo, poniéndose un delantal con flores rosas...

- ¡¡Nah!! Eso no tiene importancia - le refutó Izumi.

- ¿Las chicas...? - repitió Lyserg... ¿alguna tradición japonesa que había olvidado?

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Ren había observado cómo prácticamente Kouichi era secuestrado por Minamoto y Kanbara... Kouichi Kimura, ese chico le llamaba terriblemente la atención. Y no era por otra cosa que el pensar que había logrado lastimar a Hao, aunque fuera tan sólo una pequeña herida superficial.

El shaman de China se acercó hacia el lugar en donde estaban los tres elegidos. Habían optado por ir al fondo de aquella casita de Floramon. Maldito pueblo aburrido, había estado casi tres días rondando por la ciudad y no había nada más que torpes digimons tratando de venderle algo o simplemente molestando. Y no se podían ir del lugar porque, aparte de que era la estación final de ese Trailmon, todos habían hecho un gran escándalo por el estado de Lyserg Diethel.

El estado de Diethel... Eso era otra cosa extraña. ¿Qué era lo que lo había puesto así? También él había intentado sacarle información a Minamoto, pero éste se negaba a hablar de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el shaman de Inglaterra. ¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos? Otra cosa que lo intrigaba demasiado.

Salió de sus pensamientos para observar la patética escena. Takuya y Kouji seguían dirigiéndose miradas asesinas, poniéndose sus respectivos delantales. Kouichi se sentó frente a ellos, sin borrar su sonrisa amable, pero que implicaba obvio compromiso.

- ¿Seguro que sabes cómo se hace esto? - preguntó el castaño, en voz alta, aunque no se sabía si era para él o para el otro chico.

- ¡¡Pero claro!! - contestó el de cabello largo, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que iba a hacer.

- Es muy sencillo... sólo tienen que agregar unos cuantos saborizantes y moldear... La pasta del chocolate ya está lista... - dijo Kouichi, automáticamente, para después bostezar. Dios, qué cansado estaba.

- ¿Tú has hecho esto antes? - le preguntó Minamoto, olvidándose ya de su cara de amargado.

- Hummm... sí... - se talló los ojos - Es cuestión de saber qué más le vas a poner para obtener un chocolate delicioso.

- ¿Y a quién le has hecho chocolates... Kouichi Kimura?

- Vamos, Kouji... Ahora no pensarás que me puse a hacer chocolates cuando estaba con los X-Laws... - se llevó una mano a la boca para amortiguar un nuevo bostezo.

- No le hagas caso... este tipo es un exagerado - Minamoto le dirigió una prácticamente una ameneza de muerte con la mirada al confiado líder de googles - ¡¡Pues a empezar!!

Takuya tomó algunos ingredientes. Según él, un chocolate delicioso tendría que llevar muchísimo azúcar, y eso es lo que hizo, mezclar azúcares de todo tipo. Por su parte, Kouji se metió más en cortar trocitos de frutas. Un buen chocolate debe llevar frutas como adorno para dar un buen sabor. Kimura sólo se dedicaba a observar, aunque sus ojos se cerraban de vez en cuando. Procuraba no quedarse dormido, porque si no sería peor para él que estos dos lo descubrieran dormitando. Se enfadarían, pero, sobre todo, los haría sentir mal.

- Kimura-kun...

- ¿Hummm? - miró hacia un lado.

El shaman lo llamaba con su usual tono monótono de voz, con la misma seriedad en su mirada. Kouichi miró de reojo a los dos participantes de la contienda que ellos mismos se habían puesto. Estaban demasiado concentrados en lo que hacían, por lo que decidió poner más atención a lo que decía el de ojos amarillos.

- Dime, Tao-san... - sonrió amablemente.

- Quiero hablar contigo... desde hace mucho...

- ... ¿Sobre qué? ...

El chino lo examinó con la mirada. No, no parecía algo fuera de lo común. Y era cierto lo que Horo Horo le había comentado días atrás, esos dos molestos de Kanbara y Minamoto tenían muchos más poderes que este chico. Pero aún así le llamaba mucho la atención. Y él nunca se equivoca cuando tiene un presentimiento de este tipo.

- Sobre ti... sobre como lograste lastimar a Hao...

El japonés de nuevo miró a sus dos amigos. Ahora discutían. Al parecer Takuya había tirado algo de dulce en las fresas de Kouji. Algo demasiado grave y sin perdón. Volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia el shaman.

- No lo sé... La Doncella Jeanne también quizo saber sobre eso y no pude contestarle. Lo siento mucho, Tao-san...

- Mhmmm... ¿seguro? ... ¿O es que Hao y tú están de acuerdo?

- ¿Hao y yo? - se hubiera soltado a reír, pero por desgracia las fuerzas le faltaban, así que sólo mostró una mueca divertida - No... para nada.

- Hao está muy confiado contigo...

- ... Somos... rivales...

- ¿Por Diethel?

Asistió. No quería admitirlo, pero esa pequeña apuesta que había hecho con Hao lo tenía un poco inseguro... Aunque no era por algo que tuviera que ver con alguna decisión de Lyserg...

- ... Tao-san... No quiero responder más preguntas... Me siento como especímen en un laboratorio... - emitió una pequeña risita.

- ¿Ah? - parpadeó, algo confundido - ¿Kimura-kun?

- ¿Sí?

- Eres diferente a los demás... Eres el guerrero de la oscuridad... Y Hao quiere borrar la oscuridad de nuestro mundo... Ten cuidado.

- Sí... - no, eso no veía al caso. No era eso lo que Ren Tao quería decirle, pero el shaman chino se había dado la vuelta - ¡Espera!

- ¿Mhm? - Ren se volvió ligeramente.

- Hablemos en otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?... No me siento muy bien... - volvió a sonreírle. Tao se sonrojó levemente. Ah... ese niño era muy extraño. Sacudió levemente su cabeza - Y también... Estoy seguro que te irá muy bien hoy, no sé por qué...

- ¿Que me irá bien hoy....?

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Aahhh... qué sueño tengo... - Hao se dejó caer en el pasto. Su cabello castaño se esparció por las hierbas. Entreabrió sus ojos negros para observar la masa de nubes oscuras que ahora era el cielo - ... Kouichi Kimura...

Ese nombre no se iba de su mente. Era su nueva obsesión. No podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Tal vez las preguntas que le había hecho no habían sido las correctas. Y, lo peor, le había dejado ver parte de sus debilidades. Torpe, tonto, insensato... Tendría que arreglar eso... Pero ya sabía como... Se relamió los labios, a la vez que un gesto de lujuria aparecía en su rostro.

- Serás mío, inglecito... Tu cuerpo me pertenecerá, aunque sea por la fuerza...

De nuevo cerró los ojos, llevando sus brazos tras su cabeza para apoyarse y dormitar ligeramente. Ya se había aburrido del grupo. Sin su inglés ni Kimura, las cosas se tornaban demasiado... sencillas. De no ser por la creciente tensión entre su hermanito y Kyouyama, se habría quedado dormido de verdad en ese lugar todo el tiempo.

Otra duda más... y otro objeto de diversión... ¿Acaso su gemelo tendría la misma fijación que él?... Sería muy divertido averiguar la verdad... Sonrió, para después emitir un sonoro suspiro y comenzar a planear áquel maléfico plan que lo ayudaría a saber la respuesta a sus dudas con respecto a Yoh y sus sentimientos por esa persona "especial".

_"Hao Asakura..."_

- ¿¡Qué!? - se incorporó de prisa, abriendo sus ojos oscuros con sorpresa al escuchar la voz femenina.

Pero nada contestaba, ¿qué habría sido eso?... No, no era la voz de esa tal Yoru que tan humillado lo había dejado y que se las debía. Ahora sí que estaba preparado para enfrentarse con ella. La haría pagar por dejarlo en rídiculo. Sin embargo, no era ella...

Se puso de pie por completo, miró al cielo otra vez... ¿Por qué ese cielo le recordaba al mismo nombre...?

- Kouichi Kimura...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ...

- ¡¡¡Ánimo, Diethel-kun!!! - Izumi ya había terminado de hacer varios tipos de chocolates, rellenos con distintos tipos de jaleas o simplemente espolvoreados con azúcar de colores. Las Floramon la miraron, maravilladas.

- ¡¡Gracias, señorita Izumi!!

- Se están vendiendo muy bien, con esto podremos comprar flores en el mercado de Akiba.

- Qué bien - sonrió la rubia elegida.

- No es tan fácil como pensé - se lamentaba Pirika, aunque ya llevaba unos cuantos hechos.

- Todo es cuestión de practicar un poco - un pequeño sonrojo se mostraba en las mejillas de Tamao al decorar unos chocolates en forma de corazón con pequeños listones de chocolate blanco coloreados de rojo. Perfectos... tenían que ser perfectos.

Lyserg suspiró. No, él no podía... Esto lo avergonzaba demasiado. Lo ponía muy nervioso, y el sólo pensar en Kouichi lo hacía temblar de emociones entremezcladas... pero sobre todo ese nerviosismo maldito que no le permitía hacer las cosas bien. Esto era demasiado...

- ¿Y entonces le pones vainilla así?

- ¡¡No tanta!!

- ¡¡Argh!! ¡¡Muérete, vainilla del demonio!!

- ¡¡Horo Horo-san!!

- Buuu...

Diethel miró a su lado... Sí, también su compañero shaman se había aventurado a los placeres de la cocina, sólo que por razones que él desconocía. Horo Horo lloraba cómicamente y maldecía a la sustancia líquida por "agregarse" demasiado a su preparación. Según él... sus chocolates serían los mejores y avivarían esa llama que había muerto.

"Será maravilloso... ahh..." se llevó las manos al pecho, aún con ríos de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos con emoción, con el inglés viéndolo sin comprender el por qué de esas reacciones.

Así que Lyserg de nuevo se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo. No... esto no funcionaría. Mhmm... ¡¡Tenía que poner empeño!! Sí, le daría ese regalo a Kouichi por los momentos que habían pasado juntos... Lo compensaría aunque fuera con un pequeño regalo como áquel... ¡Ugh! Demasiado azúcar... Se mordió el pulgar levemente, como lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso o preocupado.

- Ayy... _Kawaii_... - Pirika estaba muy emocionada... qué linda y romántica escena. Lyserg simplemente deseaba ya no tener que pasar por estas bochornosas situaciones...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡Ya está!! - los dos elegidos mostraron con orgullo los resultados finales de su arduo trabajo.

- Muy bien... - Kouichi aplaudió un par de veces, dispuesto a darse la vuelta para marcharse y tomar una siesta al fin, pero un grito lo detuvo.

- ¡¡Pruébalo!!

- ¿Disculpen?

- ¡¡Que lo pruebes!! - lo miraron con sus caras más amenazantes.

- Pero... yo no tengo hambre... - rió con nerviosismo otra vez...

- Tienes que probarla para saber cuál de los dos es el mejor - le informó Takuya.

- ... Aunque ya sabes que la mía es mejor... - dijo Minamoto, con un aire superior.

- ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

- ¡¡¡Lo que oíste, Kanbara!!! - ambos se dirigieron miradas de odio de nuevo, sin embargo, Kimura los interrumpió con voz cansada.

- De acuerdo... los probaré... - tomó un chocolate de cada uno... Aunque no sabía qué hacer... No podía decidir un ganador... No quería que ninguno de los dos se sintiera mal.

Ren, quien aunque ya no estaba en escena los veía de cerca, no podía creer que Kimura se lo pasara tan mal para complacerlos. Él ya los hubiera botado a los dos y se hubiera largado a dormir. Pero este niño no... ¿De verdad representaba la oscuridad? Tal vez era por eso que se llevaba bien con Diethel... tenía muchísima paciencia...

Primero le dió una pequeña mordida al chocolate de su hermano... ¡Qué insípido! ... Trató de soportar su cara de asco, para dar una mordida al de Takuya... ¡Demasiado dulce! Sentía su estómado revuelto... En definitiva... ninguno de estos dos servía para la cocina... ¿Pero cómo decírselos?

- ¿Y bien...? - le miraron con los ojitos brillosos... No... ¿Cómo romper esas ilusiones?

- Ahh... ¡Muy bueno! ¡Eso! - miró hacia el suelo y cerró los ojos.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡¡Sí!!

- ¿Y cuál es el mejor? - ¿desde cuándo se coordinaban tan bien para hablar?

- Bueno... este...

- ¿Sí? ...

- ... Lo que... pasa es... lo que pasa es que...

- ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? - cada vez se veían más emocionados.

- ¡¡Discúlpenme!!

Takuya y Kouji observaron como Kouichi se alejaba corriendo, mientras una gotita de sudor aparecía en la cabeza de ambos elegidos, sin contar la de Ren Tao, quien se imaginaba lo que pasaba con el pobre chico que huía. El shaman suspiró quedito, esperando que Dios se apiadara de Kimura.

- ¿Pero que ha pasado? - Takuya se llevó las manos a la cadera, algo enfadado.

- ¿Crees que algo le haya molestado? - preguntó Kouji, viendo uno de sus propios chocolates, una masa semicircular...

- ¿Tú crees que...? - Kanbara volteó a ver a su compañero, quien hizo lo mismo para ver al castaño.

- ¿De verdad lo piensas...? - se vieron unos instantes, para luego echarse a reír.

- ¡Nah! Esas fueron hamburguesas, estos son chocolates, más sencillos de hacer, de seguro nos salieron muy bien - bromeó el de googles, tomando uno de sus dulces, dispuesto a llevárselo a la boca.

- Sí, tienes razón - siguió riendo Kouji, imitando a Takuya.

Ambos comieron de un sólo bocado sus creaciones culinarias y después... el desastre...

- ¡¡AAHH!! ¡¡Qué feo!!

- ¡¡Esto no sabe a nada!!

Miraron sus dulces con desprecio. Y luego se miraron entre sí.

- ¡¡Esto es tu culpa!! ¡¡Eres un pésimo cócinero!! ¿¡Qué me has dicho!? ¿¡Quieres competir contra mí!? ¡¡¡Hagamos más chocolates!!!

- ¡¡¡Qué Kouichi decida quién es mejor!!! - exclamó Kouji, tomando su delantal de nuevo.

- ¡¡De acuerdo!! ¡¡Y el ganador recibirá algo de él!!

- ¿Algo de él...? ... - Kouji miró a Takuya, incrédulo.

- Es un buen estímulo... ¿no crees...?

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡Que me buen 'discursillo' me he 'aventao'!! - dijo Chocolove, caminando al lado de Tomoki, quien lucía muy divertido.

- Parece ser que a los digimon les han gustado muchos tus chistes, Chocolove-san - el más joven sonreía con sus ojos verdes cerrados.

- A mí me parece que huyeron despavoridos de escena - resopló Junpei, con las manos en la nuca. Agredecía que al menos las Floramon habían tenido la decencia de darles algo de dinero para que fueran a comer fuera, porque ya estaba harto de comer la misma sopa todos los días. Aunque estaba ansioso de ver a su linda Izumi-chan de nuevo.

Los tres chicos llegaron a la casita de las Floramon, aunque se encontraron con muchos digimon arremoliniádose alrededor de esta. Las digimon planta parecían muy complacidas. Un momento... Shibayama puso más atención... ¿Vendían chocolates...? ¿¡¡CHOCOLATES!!?

- ¡¡¡Yo quiero!!!

- ¿Junpei-senpai...?

- ¡¡Waa!! ¡¡Izumi-chan de delantal de nuevo!! - se lanzó contra ella, pero un golpe por parte de Horo Horo lo inutilizó - ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

- No permitiré que toques a mi maestrita... Izumi-san - Horo Horo se acercó llorando a la rubia elegida, quien solamente reía, algo apenada - ... Vamos, ayúdame con mis dulces...

- De acuerdo, Horo Horo-san... Se nota que los quieres para alguien muy especial...

- Ah... claro... ¡¡Es decir, no!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡PARA NADIE!! ¡¡Sólo para mí!! ¡¡ESO!!

- Sí, sí... vamos, Horo Horo-san... - se adentraron de nuevo en la casita, no sin antes dejar amordazado a Chocolove para que no les ahuyentara la clientela.

- Noo... Izumi-chan y... ese perdedor... ¡¡NOOOO!! - el mundo de Shibayama se destrozó por completo.

Anna sólo observó la situación una vez más antes de adentrarse en la casa también. Maldita sea...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ... ¡Ahh! ... - Kouichi dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Ya se sentía un poco mejor. Emitió un pequeño suspiro. Las decisiones que le hacían tomar su hermano y Takuya eran muy díficiles. Lo bueno era que esa casa, aunque pequeña, tenía muchos cuartos con pequeñas cocinas separadas. Y era porque esas Floramon se dedicaban precisamente a la repostería.

Buena idea, tal vez su plan resultaría si encontraba uno de esos cuartos vacíos... Tendría tiempo de dormir, al menos...

- ¿Sabes si está vacío este lugar? - se sobresaltó un poco, pero logró tranquilizarse.

- Ahmm... creo que sí...

- Gracias.

- ¿Para...? Asakura-san...

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Kimura-kun?

- No, nada... - tenía que seguir sonriendo a pesar de todo.

- Sabes... tal vez deberías dormir un poco. Lyserg está preocupado por ti.

- Debería ir por él - iba ponerse de pie, pero Yoh se lo impidió.

- ¡No! Déjalo así... Estoy seguro que él está bien... Tú descansa... - soltó su usual risita, para luego dirigirse a la habitación vacía que Kimura le había señalado - Todo estará bien... Eres muy afortunado de tener a Lyserg contigo - el menor de los Asakura mostró una sonrisa amable antes de entrar en aquella pequeña cocina desierta.

Kouichi también sonrió un poco. Desvió la mirada. Aún quedaba un lugar que no estaba ocupado. Juntó sus fuerzas para levantarse e ir hacia allá. Él también quería entrar a ese pequeño "concurso" No... más bien quería demostrarle lo mucho que quería agradecerle todo... Sí, era muy afortunado.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡Al fin!! - exclamó el inglés. No había nadie, puesto que Pirika, Tamao, Izumi y Horo Horo habían ido a adornar sus chocolates a otra habitación para ponerlos a la venta. Secretamente se sentía orgulloso. Abochornado, pero orgulloso. Emitió un suspiro entrecortado y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Deseaba de todo corazón que su esfuerzo diera resultado y que esos dulces le gustaran mucho a Kouichi.

- ¿Qué huele tan bien?

- ¿Ah? ... ¡¡Hao!!

- Sí, soy yo... - el mayor de los Asakura se aparecía frente a él, con esa carita de inocente y le sonreía como si nada - ¿Qué eso que tienes ahí?

- ¡¡Nada que te importe!! - Diethel se puso entre su preciado regalo y el shaman castaño. No... Ese maldito lo arruinaría todo.

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Chocolates!! ¿Para mí? No te debiste molestar... - Hao avanzó a paso rápido, quitando a Lyserg de enmedio con facilidad y tomando los dulces.

- ¡¡No!!

Demasiado tarde, pues Hao se había comido todo de un solo golpe.

- Aahh... debo confesar que no es lo mejor que he comido en mi vida pero... Mhmm... no estaban tan mal... - dijo el de ojos negros, con una mueca divertida, para luego voltearse para ver al otro chico, quien estaba en el suelo de rodillas. Sin embargo no se esperaba la reacción de Diethel... Él pensaba que el chico inglés se enojaría, lo insultaría, trataría de golpearlo y él podría entretenerse un rato... Pero no.

- ... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué hiciste eso...? - Hao no se lo creía... ¿Estaba llorando acaso? - Batallé mucho para hacerlos... Y tú nada más vienes y... - paró.

- ¿Estás bien, inglés...?

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Vete!!

Ahh... Por un momento pensó que algo había cambiado, pero seguía despreciándolo, o tal vez peor. Sería más divertido la próxima vez, cuando lo hiciera de verdad.

- ¿Y te vas a quedar ahí tirado llorando como niñito?

- ¡¡Vete!! - repitió, con la voz quebrándose.

- Bueno... Yo que tú empezaba pronto de nuevo, porque todos comenzarán a dar sus regalitos  en poco tiempo... - Asakura se dió la vuelta, pasando cerca del de ojos verdes, quien miraba al suelo, tratando de tragarse sus lágrimas, con auténtica humillación.

Al fin Hao se fue, no sin antes relamerse los labios y saborearse de nuevo. Delicioso, cómo hubiera deseado besar al pequeño inglés para que hubiera podido probarlos también, pero no era el momento aún.

Lyserg se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. Se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa y se puso a trabajar de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener la rabia que sentía.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Dos horas pasaron para nuestros desdichados "cocineros"... aunque, todo llega a su fin.

- ¡¡Muy bien!! - exclamó Orimoto - Las ventas se cierran ahora.

Los digimon aplaudieron, lléndose satisfechos con aquellos dulces hechos por humanos. Las Floramon hicieron una gigantesca reverencia a las chicas presentes, Pirika e Izumi se dieron la mano y Tamao sólo se puso terriblemente roja por aquello. Horo Horo se veía ansioso, buscando con la mirada, mientras sostenía un pequeño paquete de cartón entre sus manos de color azul.

- Tranquilo, por aquí debe estar... - le susurró la rubia, sonriendo, lo que provocó que el shaman se pusiera aún más nervioso.

Y en eso apareció el objeto de la ansiedad del chico ainu. Orimoto pudo sentirlo, pues el cuerpo de Horo Horo se puso completamente rígido y ya no pudo articular palabra alguna.

- Vamos... - la elegida lo animó. Horo Horo asistió, aunque no fuese por entender que ya no valía la pena ocultarlo, sino porque su cerebro simplemente no le respondía. Se acercó hacia él...

- ¿Qué quieres? - soltó Ren Tao. Estaba buscando a Kimura, quien se le había perdido de vista desde su huída. Entonces vió la simpática cajita que el otro chico sostenía entre sus manos y lo completamente rojo que estaba. Lo miró a los ojos, aunque Horo Horo de inmediato cerró sus ojos negros. Tao emitió un pequeño suspiro - Vamos a aquel cuarto - susurró, algo sonrojado también.

Izumi sonrió levemente cuando vió como los dos chicos entraban al cuarto en el que Kouichi había cuidado de Lyserg por estos últimos días. Otro trabajo como Cúpido que había realizado bien, se sintió orgullosa. Pirika sólo veía todo sin entender. Tamamura sólo tomó una bolsita rosa pálido con corazones rojos y se llenó de valor para lo que seguía para ella.

Aunque en el cuarto, las cosas no mejoraron mucho, pues el ainu seguía con la caja en sus manos sin atreverse a dársela a su compañero, quien examinaba al otro como tratando de descifrar los gestos.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó el de China - Ahora estamos solos... Dime qué pasa...

- Ren... yo... Ren... yo... Ren...

- ¿Qué?

- Pues... yo... quiero decirte que... ¡¡Me mires!!

- ¿Que te mire? - Tao parpadeó sin entender.

- Sí... - Horo Horo se puso serio, poniéndose de rodillas en el futón - Que yo soy mucho más importante que lo que pase con esa parejita "_kawaii_" - de nuevo usó la entonación despectiva en la palabra, lo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa disimulada en el shaman chino.

- Horo Horo... idiota, estúpido, imbécil... tú eres...

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué soy!?

- Tú... tú eres el "_kawaii_" ... - se puso completamente rojo. Eso no era algo de él... Algo muy extraño, algo que jamás diría, se arrepintió por haber dicho esa tonta palabra, pues el ainu se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¿¡De verdad, Ren!? ¡¡¿Piensas eso de mí?!! ¡¡Qué tierno eres!! - restregaba su rostro contra el del otro.

- ¡¡¡Quítate de encima!!! ¡¡Bastardo infantil!! ¡¡ARGH!! - miró hacia un lado, la caja que traía Horo Horo se había abierto - ¿Chocolates...?

El shaman del hielo se separó, algo avergonzado, como si todo el circo que había hecho antes no fuera nada a comparación de admitir que había hecho dulces para Tao.

- Hai, así es... Son para ti... Los hice porque quería drogarte para violarte, nada más - sonrió pícaramente.

- Tonto, no necesitas violarme, gradísimo idiota...

- Mhmmm... bueno, pero pruébalos de todas maneras - el sonrojo era algo distinto en esta ocasión.

- Está bien... - Ren tomó uno de los famosos chocolates que Horo Horo tanto había sufrido - Ahmm... 

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿¡Están horribles, verdad!?

- Pensé que me moriría con esto, pero ya veo que soy indestructible.

- ¡¡Bah!! ¡¡No juegues, presumido!!

- ¿Quieres probarlos...?

- ¿Hum? - no pudo reaccionar, pues Ren le abría los labios con la lengua y entraba a su boca. Sabía a chocolate, al chocolate que Tao acababa de saborear anteriormente. El ainu cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la lujuria del momento, con Ren desabrochando su chaqueta con rápidez, jugando ambos una pequeña batalla con sus lenguas.

Se separaron y se vieron por unos instantes. El chino sonrió, un poco más acalorado, sacándose la bufanda amarilla y la capa negra que usaba para el frío. Horo Horo lo miró también, más emocionado, se incorporó para besarle en el cuello con voracidad mientras Ren emitía algunos gemidos disimulados. Oh, sí... sería un encuentro algo largo, aunque el de cabello azulado ya los extrañaba... Se sintió feliz y agradeció a Izumi por ayudarlo a hacer estos chocolates tan milagrosos.

Acostó a Ren en el futón de la habitación y volvió a besarle, ahora siendo él quien entraba en la boca del chino. Lo sentía, sentía la misma emoción. Las manos de Tao estaban ocupadas quitando la cinta de Horo Horo... para luego pasar a retirar los shorts.

- Había olvidado el calor... - dijo el de China, con la respiración algo entrecortada, mientras el otro lamía su pecho desnudo.

- ... Yo te haré sentir el calor otra vez, Ren Tao... - sonrió Horo Horo, despojándolo de su ropa interior - ... Sintamos esa cálidez de nuevo...

Tao asistió, arrebatándole otro beso a su novio, quien lo correspondió con la misma violencia a la que ambos estaban acostumbrados. Se entregarían de nuevo... Otra vez como hacía tanto no lo hacían...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿En dónde está Lyserg...? - Kimura se veía un tanto preocupado, y ahora le preguntaba a su compañera Orimoto. Había buscado por toda la casa y no lo encontraba.

- Oh, Diethel-kun... Pues él... dijo que estaría afuera... - dijo la chica. Sí, apenas unos quince minutos antes, el inglés había venido con ella y le había dicho que si Kouichi preguntaba por él, que le dijera que estaría cerca de la casa. A la elegida no le pareció seguro que el shaman fuese solo, pero él había insistido demasiado en irse así, por lo que asistió - Espero que no le haya pasado nada... aunque...

- ¿Aunque...?

- No, nada... ¡¡Ya verás como todo está bien!!

- Izumi-san, ya hablas casi igual que Asakura-san - a la muchacha se le dibujó un claro sonrojo por todo el rostro - ¡¡Bueno!! ¡¡Iré a buscarle!!

- No tan rápido, Kouichi.

- Hao...

Hao Asakura había entrado en la habitación y veía a los dos elegidos con su peculiar mirada de ser superior.

- Creo que sé en donde está el inglecito...

- ¿Lo sabes...?

- Sí, claro que lo sé...

Kouichi salió de la casa, y, según Hao le dijo, Lyserg estaba cerca de un pequeño lago que estaba muy cercano al pueblo. Ahí no había ningún digimon, gracia a que Hao se había encargado de ahuyentarlos durante esos tres días que habían permanecido en ese mísero pueblo. Asakura se había quedado en ese lugar porque le pareció que era digno de él, aunque fuera por unos días. Kimura suspiro, Hao siempre hablaba como si fuera lo máximo en todo el Universo.

Pero tenía razón, pudo ver a Lyserg sentado en el pasto, mirando hacia el agua cristalina que casi no mostraba brillos debido a la escasez de luz.

- ¡Lyserg!

- ¿Ah? ¿Kouichi? - se soprendió un poco, sonrojándose. Luego bajó la mirada.

- Aquí estabas, qué bueno que estás bien - se sentó al lado del inglés, quien tembló ligeramente al sentirlo tan cerca. El japonés se dió cuenta de aquello y lo miró, algo confundido - ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Na-Nada... - susurró, de manera apenas audible - Yo sólo... sólo... Quería agradecerte por haberme cuidado...

- No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes por qué lo hice - mostró su acostumbrada sonrisa, aunque más cálida de las que, por compromiso, había dibujado en todo el día.

- Sí... Pero de todas maneras, creo que... me dedicas mucho de ti... Y me siento muy agradecido por eso... - estaba completamente rojo, y por eso tenía sus ojos aún en el suelo. Pero la situación cambió radicalmente, pues Kimura tomó su rostro con una de sus manos, prácticamente para obligarle a que lo viera.

- No te avergüences por esto, Lyserg... Yo sé que es muy difícil, íncluso para mí, no sabes cuán difícil es decirte lo que siento... Pero, supongo que tu misma tímidez me hace olvidar la mía - se veía tan tierno. Diethel parpadeó levemente - Por eso te traje esto...

¡Oh! ¡¡No podía ser!! Era una bolsita... con chocolates también.

- Los hice yo, sé que no deben estar muy buenos, porque hace mucho que no hago, pero... espero que te gusten... - el inglés tomó los dulces con una mano, examinándolos con la mirada. Qué lindos, hasta le daba algo de pena arruinar el hermoso envoltorio abriéndolo - Come uno, por favor... ¿O no te gustan? - Kouichi comenzaba a mostrar una carita de angustia infantil.

- ¡No! No es eso... Está bien... - quitó cuidadósamente el pequeño lazo y tomó uno de los chocolates. Tan bonito... y la figura era perfecta. Se lo llevó a la boca.

- ¿Y bien...? Dime que no saben tan mal, por favor...

- Kouichi... - terminó de saborearlo. ¡Era demasiado bueno! Era lo más delicioso que había probado nunca en su vida entera - Dios... Kouichi...

- ¿Tan horrible saben? - preguntó el japonés, aún con áquel rostro de niñito pequeño preocupado.

- _Delicious!!_ - juntó las manos y sonrió, con su sonrojo aumentado al doble. Qué rico... quería más.

- Qué bueno que te hayan gustado - Kimura emitió un suspiro de alivio.

Lyserg estaba ahora algo preocupado, pero seguía con ese gesto de alegría. Qué sitio tan propicio... Aunque Kouichi se veía aún demasiado cansado.

- Deberías de dormir un poco... - le susurró el inglés, suavemente.

- Sí, ya lo sé - bostezó, para luego recostarse en el pasto levemente y cerrar los ojos. Diethel lo observó lleno de ternura.

- No te quedes dormido ahí... no podré cargarte... - dijo el shaman, sonriendo.

- No estoy dormido... - el cansacio lo estaba venciendo; así que mejor se incorporó. Al fin pudo verlo mejor - ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Ah?... - lo escondió con rápidez. Se puso completamente rojo.

- ¿Son para mí?

- Sí... - extendió la bolsita transparente. No había tenido tiempo de buscar algo decente para ponerlos siquiera. Avergonzado.

- ¡¡Gracias, Lyserg!! - tomó los chocolates, muy emocionado. Era la primera vez que le daban algo así en toda su vida, se sintió feliz de recibirlos especialmente de él.

- Pero... no creo que sepan bien porque... los hice muy deprisa y yo... no sé... - no tenía excusas.

- ¡¡No te preocupes!! - abrió la bolsa rápidamente pero con cuidado y le dió una pequeña mordida al chocolate. El europeo tragó saliva. Él estaba seguro que aquello no sabría nada bien... estaba completamente seguro.

Cerró sus ojos verdes y esperó las palabras amables de Kouichi para que no se sintiera tan mal por el desastre que era para la repostería en cuanto a chocolates se refería.

- ¡¡Es lo mejor que he comido en mi vida!!

- ¿¡Qué!? - abrió sus ojos de inmediato, sin poder creérsela. Kouichi tomó otro chocolate y se lo comió.

- Sabe delicioso, Lyserg, muchas gracias - dijo el japonés, sonrojado por completo.

- Mentiroso... - le quitó la bolsa de las manos y se comió uno de sus propios chocolates - Mhmm... esto no sabe... tan mal... Pero los tuyos son mucho mejores que los míos - suspiró.

- Lyserg... - lo tomó de los hombros dulcemente, provocando un nuevo sonrojo por parte del shaman - Los hiciste para mí... eso los convierte en lo más delicioso que existe...

- Ahh... - no sabía qué decir, era como si se hubiera congelado el mundo en ese instante. Kimura se soltó a reír solamente y se acercó más a su compañero. Diethel notó lo que pretendía, así que tomó uno de los chocolates que Kouichi le había dado y se lo dió para que lo comiera.

Kouichi se quedó un poco sorprendido por el gesto, pero abrió la boca. Las mejillas de Lyserg estaban completamente rojas, pero lucía una gran sonrisa. Se acercó al japonés y le besó. Qué extraña sensación. Era la primera vez que exploraba en la boca de alguien, ya que usualmente era él quien se dejaba besar y no quien besaba... se sentía diferente, pero muy agradable... Kimura dejaba que la lengua de Lyserg jugara con la suya dentro de su boca. Lo estaba besando. Y sabía a chocolate ¿podía pedir algo más?

Finalmente, Diethel se alejó del elegido, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, respirando algo agitado. Qué pena... qué vergüenza... Sonrió débilmente. Kouichi se inclinó hacia él y le abrazó cariñosamente.

- Besas muy bien, Lyserg.

- ... Aprendí del mejor...

Kimura rió con más fuerza, el inglés sólo se sonrojó más. No estaba acostumbrado a esto para nada, se preguntaba si Kouichi sí... Pero no, eso no tenía importancia ahora. Qué bonito lugar tan apartado de los demás.

- Kouichi.

- ¿Sí?

- Yo... quiero que... tú y yo... bueno...

- ¿Eh...?

- ¡¡Kouichi-kun!!

- ¿Humm?

¡¡No podía ser!! Lyserg emitió un suspiro apenas audible. Izumi Orimoto los había encontrado y ahora se reía de la escenita. Kouichi soltó a Diethel lentamente, mientras Lyserg se ponía de pie solo, no maldecía a la rubia, pero sí a la suerte.

- Kouji y Takuya quieren verte... dicen que tienen... "un asunto pendiente" - las tres últimas palabras las enfatizó de manera tenebrosa, haciendo que Kimura palideciera.

- ¿Un asunto pendiente? - repitió Diethel, aunque se preocupó más cuando Kouichi se alejó de él para ir al lado de la chica.

- Ahora vengo... es decir... ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- ¿Para ver a Minamoto-san...? Prefiero quedarme aquí, gracias... - demasiado obvio.

- Ji ji, está bien... - sí, también Kimura entendió a la perfección y tampoco quería presionarlo mucho. Pero sí quería saber... lo que había pasado entre su hermano y el inglés.

Se alejó al lado de la chica, ella riendo suavemente, preguntándole cosas al elegido de ojos azules, cosas que lo hacían sonrojar. Izumi notaba que Pirika tenía razón, ellos dos se llevaban muy bien y verlos juntos le hacía sentir una especie de ternura casi maternal. Extraño... Sonrió y volvió a ver las mejillas rojas de su compañero elegido.

Lyserg volvió a suspirar. Habría otras ocasiones, siempre las había y tenía que ser paciente. Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó unos sonidos provenientes de unos arbustos muy cercanos a él. Se volvió, nervioso, dispuesto a atacar si era necesario, pero después logró relajarse.

- Ah... eres tú... - se llevó una mano al pecho.

- Perdón por asustarte así.

- No, no te preocupes - el inglés buscaba algo entre sus ropas, y al fin pareció encontrarlo, pues se le iluminó el rostro. Extendió su hallazgo hasta el recién llegado. Una bolsita transparente con tres chocolates idénticos a los que le había dado a Kimura. Sonrió levemente, con el rostro apenas sonrosado - Lo siento, es que no pude hacer muchos... y no saben muy bien...

- Jamás pensé que me regalarías algo - estaba sorprendido, pero tomó el obsequio con una gran sonrisa - Muchísimas gracias, ¡soy afortunado!

- Ahh, pero ya te lo dije, no son nada especial en cuanto al sabor...

- No seas tonto, Lyserg, todo lo que tú hagas me gusta mucho.

El inglés le miró dulcemente, con sólo un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro y no con el extremo nerviosismo que a veces le invadía cuando estaba con Kouichi.

- ¡¡Es cierto!! - el shaman de ojos verdes se sorprendió por el grito. Vió como el otro tomaba otro paquetito, esta vez una cajita y se lo daba - Este es mi regalo para ti, espero que te guste, aunque te digo lo mismo - rió sonoramente, a la vez que Diethel tomaba aquello.

- Más chocolates... - sonrió cálidamente.

- Tienes muchos admiradores - volvió a reír.

- Cállate, no digas eso, me avergüenzas....

- Ji ji... pero sólo uno es tu "_Someone just for me_"_(**) _¿verdad?

- Sí, así es... - sus ojos se perdieron en los ojos del otro - Muchas gracias por tu regalo...

- No tienes nada qué agradecer, sabes que te quiero mucho.

- ... Yo también te quiero...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- No lo torturen demasiado - dijo la chica de ojos verdes, para luego retirarse. Ella también tenía su plan secreto y nada podía fallarle.

Kouichi miró, asustado; ¿por qué no?; a los dos chicos que lo examinaban de arriba a abajo.

- Hueles a chocolate - le dijo Takuya.

- ... Y a saliva...

- ¿Ah? - Kanbara y Kimura observaron al otro, quien no quitaba su gesto de seriedad para nada.

- No importa, ya arreglaré eso por mi cuenta - extendió un paquete azul metálico - Estos son mis chocolates, pruébalos y dí que son los mejores.

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Estos son los mejores!! - le dió una bolsita dorada con un listón rojo - Pruébalos Kouichi y dame mi premio.

- ¿Premio...?

- Quieren que hagas algo por ellos - dijo Tomoki, quien estaba sentado en una silla, comiendo chocolates hechos por Orimoto - Yo les dije que era muy injusto, pues tú no sabías que tenías que premiarles, pero no me quisieron hacer caso y ¡Mhm!...

- ¡¡Ya!! - Takuya y Kouji le taparon la boca al pequeño elegido, quien luchaba prácticamente por respirar, mientras a Kouichi se le dibujaba una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Los mayores soltaron a su _kohai(***)_, algo asustados. Una nueva gotita de sudor.

- Ahmm... y ¿qué es lo que quieren de mí? - ayudaba al pobre Himi a recuperar el aliento dándole golpesitos en la espalda.

- Pues... - el castaño de googles se llevó una mano al mentón, como analizando la situación.

- Saldrás una noche con el ganador.

- ¿Salir con ustedes? Kouji... sabes que no puedo hacer eso... - les miró amablemente, mostrando una dulce sonrisa que esperaba le salvara de esa situación tan comprometedora.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque el inglés te puede regañar...?

- Kouji...

- Mhmm... ¡¡Sólo prueba los chocolates!! - Takuya no quería ver a Kouichi en ese estado por no poder aceptar esa injusta propuesta. Kimura vió que Kanbara trataba de arreglar aquello, así que aceptó los chocolates sin chistar. El de cabello oscuro también extendió sus manos hacia su hermano, quien le dió sus dulces, sin dejar de mirarlo atentamente.

- Tendrás que hacerlo...

- Ya veremos... - Kouichi rió con levedad, abriendo los dos paquetes. Se le hacía algo raro que estos dos se hubieran tomado un tiempo para envolver los chocolates de esa manera tan dedicada. Algo no estaba nada bien... Examinó los chocolates... No... algo no andaba nada, pero nada bien...

Kimura soltó una pequeña risita, algo que dejó algo confundidos a los otros dos chicos. Tomoki sólo pensaba que su superior Kouichi-san se había vuelto loco al fin... ¿Y quién no con estos dos acosándolo? Tomó un chocolate de cada paquete y se los comió al mismo tiempo. La cara de confusión pasó a una de miedo.

- Sus chocolates saben muy bien... De hecho saben igual - Kouichi levantó su dedo índice para dar énfasis a lo que decía. Los dos elegidos del doble-spirit se quedaron helados.

- Oh, son como los chocolates de Izumi-san - dijo Himi, sonriendo alegremente, tomando uno de los chocolates que Kouichi amablemente le ofrecía.

- Son los chocolates de Izumi - corrigió Kimura - ... ¿Humm...? ¿A dónde creen que van? - los dos chicos detuvieron su huída al escuchar la voz del chico de cabello corto oscuro.

- Pues...

- Onii-san...

- Je, je... a ustedes les gusta mucho competir entre ustedes, ¿_ne_?

- ¡¡También queremos una cita contigo!! - exclamó Kanbara, logrando un sonrojo en el chico Kimura - Pero, si quieres podemos ir los cuatro.

- ¿Los cuatro? - preguntaron los gemelos.

- ¡¡Sí!! El amargado - Kouji dió un resoplido ante la manera de llamarlo de Takuya - tú... yo... ¡¡y Lyserg-kun!!

- Ahh... - Kouichi suspiró, mientras que el rostro de Kouji se sonrojó un poco. Pero les dió la espalda y se talló con fuerza la cara. No dejaba de negar con la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien, "amargadito"? - le miró Kanbara, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Déjame en paz!! - paró de gritar, pues una chica con cabello rosado se acercaba a él tímidamente - ¿Se te ofrece algo, jovencita?

- Ahmm... joven Kouji... yo... quiero...

- "Hablar a solas" - terminó Kouichi, tomando a Takuya por los hombros - ¿Nos vamos, Tomoki-kun, Takuya? ....

- Ah, claro, claro...

Tomoki sólo asistió, mientras seguía comiendo los chocolates que los dos elegidos por Serapimon le habían dado a Kimura. Kouji miró a la muchacha, quien tenía sus ojos carmesíes perdidos en el suelo, pero finalmente se decidió a mirar los azules de Minamoto. Tan lindos... algo fríos, pero lindos al fin...

- Yo... yo... - Kouji parpadeó al escuchar el tartamudeo de aquella shaman... porque sólo eso sabía, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre - Joven Kouji yo... ¡¡Es para usted!! - le extendió un hermoso paquete hasta la altura de la cara del elegido, quien estaba más que sorprendido.

- Esto... - Minamoto tomó el regalo... Más chocolates... Habían estado muy presentes ese día, pero no se esperaba recibir algo así. Y tan bonitos, en forma de corazón con listones rojos cuidadósamente colocados. Se sonrojó un poco - ... Muchas gracias... Pero yo...

- Lo sé... - sonrió Tamamura - ... Yo sé que a usted le gusta su hermano, el joven Kouichi...

- ... ¿Y eso no se te hace incorrecto?

- Yo creo que cuando quieres mucho a alguien cometes algunas locuras ¡Oh! - se tapó la boca, poniéndose roja, llena de vergüenza.

- ... Gracias por entenderlo... - el muchacho bajó la mirada, también un poco apenado por la situación. Era cierto que otras chicas ya se le habían acercado, pero nunca de esta manera. Además, esta niña de cabellos rosados le hacía sentir algo parecido a lo que sintió la primera vez que vió a Kouichi, aunque era un poco distinto. Tal vez era porque se le hacía muy tierna - Lo siento, soy muy torpe... ni siquiera sé tu nombre...

- Mi nombre es Tamamura Tamao... - dijo la shaman, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Minamoto Kouji, Tamamura-san...

- Oh, por favor, no me llame Tamamura-san - se puso aún más roja - Llámeme Tamao...

- Entonces dime Kouji... y deja de hablarme de "usted"... me haces sentir viejo... - dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Tamao se sorprendió un poco, ya que pocas veces lo veía sonreír. Pero se dió cuenta de que todo estaría bien... no lo había dicho con palabras, pero ahora estaba segura de que lo suyo con Kouji jamás podría ser, aunque en cambio, algo más pasaría... - ¿Nos vamos, Tamao...?

- ¡¡Claro, Kouji!! - la joven shaman no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, también dibujando una sonrisa como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Ya caía la tarde, y era justo la hora en que el Trailmon de nuevo saldría a la siguiente estación. Supuestamente estaban buscando a Yoru, ¿tenían que seguir, no? Izumi tenía sus chocolates en las manos... no había visto a la persona que pretendía dárselos y ese día se acababa. La rubia de ojos verdes suspiró, cuando otra rubia se acercó también a la estación.

- ¿Y bien, Kyouyama? ¿Te lo pasaste bien sin hacer nada?

Anna no dijo nada, sólo le dió la espalda a Izumi, quien solamente ardía en furia. Poco a poco los chicos se fueron acercando. Sabían que era la hora de abandonar áquel cómodo lugar para embarcarse a la aventura de nuevo. Kouichi buscaba a Diethel con la mirada. Solamente faltaban tres de los shamanes... Lyserg, Yoh y Hao... cosa que lo tenía un tanto preocupado. Pero se sintió un poco más aliviado cuando vió al menor de los Asakura acercándose con el de ojos verdes a su lado.

- ¡Lyserg!

Yoh emitió su usual risita, mientras Diethel negó suavemente con la cabeza, pero sonriendo ante la efusividad del japonés de ojos azules y cabello corto. Aunque no le parecía nada usual que Minamoto estuviera al margen de esa escena, hablando lento y pausado con Tamao Tamamura. ¿Qué pasaba en ese lugar? Junpei comía chocolates, agradeciéndole a Pirika por habérselos dado. Horo Horo y Ren se veían también muy raros... sobre todo el ainu, quien lucía una gran sonrisa. Bokomon y Neemon al fin volvieron de su viaje, y se veían más satisfechos comiendo lo que habían preparado las chicas, aunque Takuya los regañaba por lo "infantiles" que eran. Tomoki y Patamon sólo reían. Chocolove estaba más bien satisfecho, aunque no sabía que le habían dado de comer para que se callara.

- ¿Nos vamos...? - preguntó el europeo, subiendo a la estación, donde todos aguardaban.

- Falta Hao - señaló Kimura.

- Con más razón, vámonos - volvió a repetir el shaman, con un gesto de enfado. Ese Hao.

- ¡¡Aquí estoy!! - saltó de un árbol cercano, con su gran sonrisa.

- ¡¡Waa!! - el inglés dió un pequeño salto hacia atrás, tropezando con Kouichi, quien lo detuvo para que no se cayera - ¡¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!!

- Nada, estoy feliz por los chocolates que me has dado, inglecito - rió burlonamente.

- ¡¡No te los dí, maldito ladrón!!

- Bueno ya... - Yoh se interpuso entre Diethel y su hermano gemelo - Tenemos que abordar ese Trailmon, ¿verdad? - señaló el digimon en forma de tren que acababa de llegar.

- _Hai_, así es - asistió el elegido en escena, viendo como los demás subían en su medio de transporte. Miró al chico que tenía en sus brazos - ¿Nos vamos, Lyserg?

- Sí... - se sonrojó por la cercanía.

- ¡¡Adelante!! - Yoh siempre con su singular alegría, aunque algo lo detuvo.

- ¡¡Para ti, Asakura-kun!! - recibió en sus manos una bolsa bastante grande con los dulces que tanto se habían mencionado hoy - Espero que te gusten.

- Gracias, Orimoto-san ... - sonrió con dulzura, provocando que las mejillas de la elegida se pusieran rojas.

La sacerdotisa de ojos negros vió aquello, pero sólo trató de ignorarlo, subiendo al Trailmon y... estrechando muy fuerte la bolsita con chocolates que ella misma había hecho. Todos fueron entrando tras de eso, sin notar lo que había pasado con la itako, nadie, excepto por una persona...

Lyserg entró al lugar... No lo conocía, era la primera vez que veía algo así. Kouichi se sentó, así que él también lo hizo. Era verdad... Kimura... estaba...

- Kouichi...

- ¿Mhmm...?

- Duerme...

- ¿Ah...? ... - entrecerró los ojos tiernamente - _Hai_ ...

Se recargó en Diethel y éste lo aceptó. Otra manera de agradecerle lo que había hecho por él todo este tiempo. Se sentía mejor... de hecho, ambos se sentían mejor... Aunque no sabían lo que les deparaba el destino... Todavía no. No era el tiempo....

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini: POR FIN TERMINÉ TT__TT (Kini llora patéticamente) ¡¡Es el capi más díficil que he escrito!! **_Sakura Diethel_**, mi primer ciber-sis, aquí están mis intentos de romance T.T Espero que estén bien...

Kouichi: Como sufriste, Kini-sensei ñ__' ...

Kini: _Hai_... quiero agradecer a **_Yuzu_**, a **_Kanata_**, a **_Minako_**, a **_Sakura Diethel_**, a **_Eleni_** (T.T), a **_Nat _**(mi otra sis XP) y a **_Kany-chan _**por haber soportado mis lloriqueos por MSN todo este tiempo (Eleni-san en la vida diaria también). Y a mi otouto Víctor, ¿qué haría sin él? Sniff T.T ... ¡¡Ahh!! Las explicaciones ñ.ñ _(*)_ Bueno, en Japón, sólo las CHICAS regalan chocolates el Día de San Valentín (aunque esto no era San Valentín, es un desvarío para mezclar y remezclar X3). Los CHICOS responden en el "_White Day_", con chocolates también, si gustan (ver CCS para más información ^.~) _(**)_ _"Someone just for me"_ Ya lo había explicado, no lo haré de nuevo, sólo diré que es de CLAMP y no mío XP _(***)_ _Kohai_!! ¿Ya lo había explicado, ne? @__@ Bueno, sólo para aclara que se aplica más a grados de escuelas, o sea que este uso es más correcto...

Lyserg: ¿Por estas escenas románticas sufriste tanto? u.u'

Kini: ¡¡Repite el beso del chocolate!! *¬*

Lyserg: O/////O

Kouichi: Me gustó este capi ^////^

Kouji: No te acostumbres ¬¬'

Hao: ¿Fuí malo? *____*

Kini: ¡¡Sí, Hao-sama!! *O*

Kouji: u__u' ... Es cierto, estoy en el fic de **_Shooting Star Natalie_** también... y es de Shaman King

Kouichi: Lyserg y yo estamos en el fic de **_Kany_**-san ^^

Kini: *___* ¡¡Estoy feliz!! WEE!! Lean los fics "**_Sufriendo por tu amor_**" de mi sis Sakura Diethel, lean los fics de Yuzu ("**_El sufrimento de los recuerdos_**", gracias por el regalo "**_El documento de mi amor_**" *__*), cualquiera de Kanata (sube las mini-historias con las diferentes parejas de Lys, ¡¡habrá con Kouichi y con Kouji, señores!! X3), lean "**_¿Crees en los ángeles?_**" de Kany-chan ^o^)

Kouji: Mírala... haciendo comerciales ¬¬'

Kini: (amarra a Kouji) Nos vemos hasta la próxima, tendré una invitada especial X3 (prepárate ^__~). Traigan azúcar para el próximo capi, porque estará acidito, acidito X3... ¡¡Aps!! Y muchas ganas de recordar T.T ¡¡Bye bye!! *O* ... "Tendré que regresar el traje de Ishizu X3"

(En Egipto)

Ishizu Ishtar: ¿En dónde está mi ropa O-O? ...


	25. Novios

(Se abre el telón, con Kini con banderitas, festejando)

Kini: Hello, desde el capi pasado se me pasó decir, pero ya tengo 168 reviews X3 (Kini hace una gigantesca reverencia mientras suena un popurri con las canciones mexicanas más conocidas) Todo gracias a ustedes ^__^. Me siendo orgullosa, pues tengo reviewers muy muy fieles, que, sobre todo, con una mente abierta y que leen dispuestos a aceptar que todo puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ^__~ ¡¡ARIGATÔ!!

Kouji: (entra) ¡¡LOCA!! ¡¡LOCAAAA!! NO TE ATREVAS A HACER LO QUE TE PROPONES ___***

Kini: ¿Yo? (miradita kawaii) Si yo soy tan buena ^^U

Kouji: ¿Tú? ¡¡Pervertidora de mentes!! (señala a Kini acusadoramente)

???: ¿Pervertidora? *___*

Kouji: o__oUU (se esconde) T__T ...

Kini: Quiero darle la bienvenida a Minako-chan ^^U ¡¡Mi amiga, pervertidora también!! Mi compañera en el fic **'Nightmare' **(Lemon rape yaoi *¬*).

Minako: ¡¡Síe!! ¡¡Yoh, corazón!! X3 (se agarra de Yoh)

Yoh: ^^' (sube al escenario con Minako colgada de él)

Kini: Y también, Yoh se une a nosotros en las presentaciones de los reviews ^^U Saluda, psyco XDD

Yoh: Hola ^^ (suspiro de las fans de Yoh)

Hao: ¡¡¡YOH!!! (se trepa en Yoh) X3

Kini: WA JA JA JA JA ¡¡Hao y Minako colgados de Yoh!!

Yoh: ñ__ñU

Kini: Como se habrán dado cuenta, Yoh está aquí gracias a mí *___*

(Fuera)

Anna: ¬¬U ... ¿Y dices que no me dejarán entrar?

Marco: No.... (protegido por la 'magia' de la autora XDDD)

Anna: ¬¬*** .... (pensando cosas "_mode_ Anna maniaca y celosa" XDD)

(Dentro)

Kini: X3 Pero no sé cuánto tiempo pueda detenerla T.T ... (Va a matar a Marco, y es la mugre favorita de Yuzu o.o' ... y yo lo necesito X.x ... Anna, no me mates a Marco XDDD)

Minako: =3 (examina su mega bolsa XP) Traje un regalito para Lys *___* ¿En dónde está? . .

Kouji: (mira el 'regalo' de Minako) O//////O ¡¡¡DIOS!!!

Kini: ¡¡Reviews!! ^__^UU (mira el regalito que trae Minako mientras ríe sádicamente)

Hao: ¡¡Minako!! =3 (se pega a Minako) ¿Eso es para mí? *___*

Lyserg: Hola n__nU (entra al lado de Kouichi)

Hao: ¡¡Lys-chan!! X3 (se pega a Lyserg)

Lyserg: WHAA!! ¡¡Suelta!! ////**

Kouichi: o__oU ¡Hao! __

Minako: ¡¡Lys-kun!! ¡¡Mira lo que te traje!! =3

Lyserg: O___O ... (se desmaya) @////@

Kini: Ahora sí... ¡¡Reviews!! XDDD

 **_Shooting Star Natalie_**

Minako: ¿No te parece monísimo el _Victoria Secret_ que le regalé a Lys-kun? X3 (después de vestir al inconsiente Lyserg con un trajecito) es un lindo conjunto color rosa pálido sin tanga (*///*) con lindos adornos de chaquira rosa claro transparente en forma de mariposas.... tiene un borde de suaves plumas rosa tenue... Es para tu hermano, pero no creo que se enoje si tú lo estrenas, Kouji-kun ^////^

Kouichi: o.oUU ...

Kouji: ¡¡Aleja eso de mi vista!! ////

Kini: Contéstale a Nat-chan, Kouji ^^ (se ve al fondo como Hao se lleva al inglés sigilosamente)

Kouji: u///ú ... O__O ¿En serio conoces gente que habla mal del inglés? ¬¬ (esa misma mirada de odio le regresan Kini y Minako)

Kini: Estate quieto, perrito ¬¬

Minako: ¬¬U

Kouji: Bueno... pero si dices que te ha atrapado en sus redes... ¿qué puedo hacer yo...?

Yoh: Por algo dice Kini-san que Lyserg es droga n__nU

Kini: o__oU (siente los zarandeos de Nat) ¡¡¿KOUKOU?!! X__X

Kouji: Maldito Hao ¬¬ ... ¡¡Yo no estoy en ningún juego!! __ (véase a Hao tratando de quitarle el traje al todavía sin conocimiento Lyserg) Me porté lindo con Tamao porque ella fue buena conmigo u///ú ... Pensé que se parecía a mi hermano porque... la veo como una hermana... ¿o piensas que me gustó mi hermano a primera vista? ¬////¬ (apenado)

Tamao: (desde el público) ¡¡Kouji es muy sensible!! *////*

Ren: ¿RenxTamao fobia? o__oUU

Horo Horo: ¡¡¿Nos parecemos a Kanbara y a Minamoto?!! oO'

Takuya: ¿Takouji? o__oU

Hao: ¡¡Orgía!! X3

Kouji: ¿De verdad pruebas mis chocolates? o.o (con Kouichi al fondo negando con la cabeza desesperadamente) Mhmmm... Lo malo es que mi hermano ya se los acabó todos ^^U (con Kini tirando los chocolates de Kouji a la basura con un letrero 'Ponga la basura en su lugar' =D) Gracias por... amarme ... y por decir que soy importante otra vez u///u ... Etto ¬////¬' (mira el moño que adorna su cabeza) =////=*

Minako: _Close up_!! X3 (Malus le hace un _Close up_ al sonrojado Kouji) Y se verá aún más rojito cuando termine con Lys =3

Kini: ¡¡Tú lo has dicho, Minako!! XD

Kouichi: ¿Yo soy tierno? o////o ... Ehmm... gracias ^^- ...No... Yo jamás lastimaría a Kouji .__.U Y he actuado mal, al dejar que mi hermano me bese; pero... no puedo romperle el corazón.

Yoh: Pero no debes dejar que se haga más ilusiones, Kouichi-kun ñ__nU

Kouichi: Tienes razón, Yoh-san n__n ... Este... sí... sí... (asiste como niño pequeño ante las indicaciones de Nat acerca del poder de Kini)... Gracias por decir que Lyserg y yo nos vemos bien ^////^ (Minako salva a Lyserg de Hao con una maravillosa excusa: para todos debe haber XP) Ehmmm... (escucha los susurros de Nat) ... T__T ... Este... u__u ... ¿Cuñada? o.o ... ñ__ñ Está bien, iré a dormir un poco ^__^ Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Kini: ¡¡Gatito!! *___* (se pega a Kouichi) =3

Kouichi: o__oU (con Lyserg despertando en sus brazos, después de que Minako lo ha puesto ahí) Sí... cuidaré a Lyserg ñ__nU ... Oh... Está bien, me quedaré con Lyserg y trataré de ignorar a tu hermana n////n' ... ¿Trocito de cielo? o////o

Lyserg: (despierta por completo en los brazos de Kouichi) ¿Nani? o////o ... u////u (se baja lentamente) ... Hello, Nat-san ^^- Gracias por tus amables comentarios... Sí, es cierto, hay mucha gente que me quiere... pero también... esa misma gente me hace sufrir u.u' (y al fondo, Yuzu, Kanata, Minako y Kini sonrientes con una aureola en la cabeza)... Ehmmm.... es que de verdad quería hacer esos chocolates u////u ....

Kini: ¡¡Chocolates!! ¡¡Droga!! *___*

Lyserg: ... .__. ... Gracias por el review... Ah.. _See you_ ^___^

Hao: Mhmmm... Pues tendré que abrir mi sucursal en Internet X3 (Hao sentado en una PC con su 'sitio oficial de citas con Hao Asakura') ¡¡JA!! Nadie es más poderoso que el gran Hao Asakura ¬¬*

Lyserg: ¡¡No te puedes meter con nuestro creador, Hao!! __

Hao: ¿Chocolates de la inglecita? X3 (se acerca a Lyserg)

Lyserg: o////o (se aleja)

Kouichi: ¡¡No, Hao!! __

Kini: Nat dice que te pateará, Hao o.o

Minako: ¡¡Mira!! *__* Mis 'juguetes' *//.//*

Hao: *__* (se pierde viendo los 'juguetitos' de Minako)

Kini: ¡¡Hola, sis!! XDD Shi, es divertida tu forma de dejar review X3 Ya ví tu documento de word con mis reviews oO' WOW!!.... ¿Dark-Kouichi puede existir? Sí, y dije 'Puede ser métafora' no que sea ^__^U (o sea, puede pasar XDD) Algo nuevo... ¿soy buena para el Horo/Ren? O__OUUU ... Bueno, ya me lo explicaste, lo plasmo de una manera distinta, que bueno que guste n.nU Y es que Horo y Ren se ven bien peleando así XDD

Horo Horo y Ren: ¬///¬** Autora tonta...

Kini: ¿Meter a Tamao con Kouji? WA JA JA JA ¡¡Pareja trauma!!¿Si Yoh habla Lyserg sufrirá? o__oU ... ¿Pobre Anna? X3 ... Izumi... ¿Izumi te recuerda a Mimi? Ja ja ja ja XDD... Esa escena está muy graciosa, a mí me dió risa escribirla X3 Kouji es importante o.o ... u__u ... Sólo que... tendrás que esperar para ver qué tanto XDD ¡¡Me gusta hablar contigo!! Es divertido ^__^ Yo sigo y sigo XDD (Como las pilas esas ^__~) ¡¡Claro!! *___*

Kouji: ¬////¬' (aún con el moño azul en la cabeza)

Todos: Bye, Nat-san ^^

Kini: Bye bye, sis!! X3

**_La Llama_**

Kouichi: Dulce... amor... romántico... ñ__nUU ...

Hao: ¡¡Lujuria!! X3

Lyserg: ¿Droga...? (mira el traje que trae) _My God_!! @/////@

Minako: Te ves divino, corazón ^__^

Kini: ¡¡Qué bien que te haya gustado!! *___* El capi pasado estuvo genial X3, muy drogado, sobre todo XDDD... 

Hao: ¡¡Hao/Lyserg!! ¡¡Yo soy malísimo!! XDD

Kini: De eso habrá un poco en este capi n__n

Kouichi: Qué cruel u__u ...

Kini: XDD ¡¡Nos vemos, Yuzu!! Disfruto mucho tu fic, con suerte, ahora mismo tienes un review mío en tu fic "**El Sufrimiento de los Recuerdos**" (No se cómo le voy a hacer, pero tengo que subir ese review ¬¬) ¡¡BYE BYE, sadoca!!

Malus: ¡¡Yuzu!! *___* (== Vampiro enamorado)

Minako: Oh, el amor =3

**_Aredhel_**

Kini: Capítulo de romance el pasado X3 (es hora de volver a la tortura XDD) ¡¡¿Chocolates?!! *___*

Kouichi: Yo tengo los que me dió Lyserg n////n

Lyserg: Saben muy feo u__u

Yoh: Yo digo que cocinas muy bien, Lyserg n__n

Kouichi: A mí me gustan ^o^-

Lyserg: n__n-

Hao: ¡¡Yo soy malo!! ¿Me enseñarás a portarme bien? =3 (miradita lujuriosa)

Kini: ¡¡Sí que son distintos!! o__o (mira a Hao y a Yoh, con sus dos sonrisas completamente distintas) y tu descripción de los 'usos' de los dos es bastante acertada XDD. Anna... pobre Anna... seré cruel (pero que conste que yo soy cruel con todos XDD) Es cierto, Kouji es un odioso ¬¬*

Kouji: u__ú Ya dije que lo que hay entre Tamao y yo no es de ese tipo de relación...

Tamao: (desde el público, siendo observada por una confundida Pirika) ¡¡Kouji, qué sensible eres!! T////T (otra vez XD)

Kini: ¡¡Nos vemos entonces!! X3 Espero que disfrutes este capi (seré mala con Anna XDD; nada personal ñ.n ji ji ji ji XP)

Yoh: Pobre Anna... ñ__nUU

**_anika-asakura_**

Kini: ¡¡Hola!! Tanto tiempo igual X3 Anna se está volviendo mala y celosa... pero ella tiene razones para estarlo, ya verás por qué XD

Lyserg: u////u ... (= su carita lo dice todo)

Minako: ¡¡Ah!! Qué niño tan precioso *///.///*

Hao: ¿Pervertido yo? X3 ... *___* Inglés en traje transparente *¬*

Lyserg: o////o ... (se aleja cada vez más)

Kini: ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review, espero verte pronto!! ^__^

**_Kanata_**

Kouji: Ahh... dejen a mi Eiji en paz ¬¬**

Kini: ¡¡Su Eiji!! XDD ... Pero... Lyserg se pondrá celoso, Kouji ^__^

Lyserg: T////T ... (abraza sus piernas contra su pecho)

Kouichi: ¿Lyserg? O__O

Kini: ¡¡Hijito!! ¡¡Chocolate!! ¡¡Lysichi!! X3 ¡¡Aún me debes tú un dibujo de Lysichi!! Aparte... ese lemon Lysichi X3 Hai, tal vez 300 kilos de azúcar estarán bien para este capi tan acidito n__nU

Kouji: Kanata... niño tonto ¬////¬*** ... (pensando en cierto guardián XDD)

**_Florchi_**

Kini: ¿Humm? ¡¡Arigatô!! o.o ¡¡Felicitaciones!! ¿Leíste todo esto en dos días? ñ__nUU Wow, te admiro ñ.ñ Qué bueno que te haya gustado esto XDDD ¿De verdad les gusta como pongo el Horo/Ren? oO' ... Es la primera vez que escribo de esto, además de que no es de mis parejas favoritas... pero se arriesgan demasiado X3

Ren y Horo Horo: (desde el público) ... ¿Se arriesgan...? ...

Kini: En este capi hay un poco de esa pareja... Kouichi y Ren... Lyserg y Horo Horo ¡¡Besitos!! Pero de su pareja ^^ ¡¡Eso dice Florchi!! Así que no se nieguen ¬¬

Kouichi: ñ__nU ... (se inclina hacia donde está Lyserg y le besa dulcemente en los labios)

Lyserg: o///o ... -////- ... (corresponde el beso)

Kouji: Oh, claro ¬¬UU ...

Hao: ¡¡Beso, Minamoto!! *__*

Kouji: ¡¡Lárgate!! O___

(Veáse a Horo Horo y a Ren en una esquina del Teatro, lejos de las miradas indiscretas besándose apasionadamente... ju ju ju, pero no cuentan con mis cámaras especiales X3 ...)

Kini: Arigatô por escribir, espero que sigas disfrutando de este fic n__n

Minako: ¡¡Cuánto romance!! ^¬^ (mostrándole a Yoh su "mercancía")

Yoh: ^.^U

**_Minako-chan_**

Kini: (toma de las manos a Minako) Primero que nada, gracias por venir aquí... y gracias por el pastelito *___* (al fondo se ve un pastel en forma de cama king size) Ya le sacaremos provecho ^¬^

Minako Recuerden que tiene afrodisiacos, amorcitos míos X3 No es nada Kini, es un placer estar aquí ^^

Kini: u.u Gracias por decir que las escenas pasadas no fueron cursis ^^U Hao no besó a Lyserg en ese momento porque... porque...

Hao: Lo hubiera violado ahí de seguro =D

Kini: ... y eso... no iba por ahí XDD

Lyserg: u__ú ...

Kini: Ese lemon precioso XDD Sí, qué bueno que te hayas fijado, jua jua jua jua... ya sabrás con quién soñó Lyserg n__n (en ese sueño 'tan prendido' XP)

Ren: ¡¡Deja mi lanza en paz!! o////ó 

Horo Horo: ¬////¬** Ignoremos a todos, chinito... Aún queda todo el capi para nosotros X3

Minako: Oh!! Se quieren ^__^ 

Kouichi: .__.UU (mirando el trajecito que trae Lyserg) u///u (le pone su camisa verde encima)

Kini: Como siempre Minako, es un placer hablar contigo.. ¡¡Y nadie ha de igualar las orgías que organizamos por mess XDD!! n__n De nuevo, un placer tenerte aquí ^.^

Minako: . (estaba dirigiendo a Malus para que filmara la escena de Horo y Ren) ¡¡El placer es mío!! ^___^

**_Jewy-chan_**

Kini: ¿No pega con mi personalidad? X3 ¡¡Tal vez este sí!! *___* Gracias por decir que soy muy masoquista, lo soy XDDD

Lyserg: Kouichi u////u (se pega a Kouichi) ... Hao ¬¬* (lo mira de lejos) ...

Kouji: ¡¡Disculpa!! ¡¡Pero yo odio a este inglés!! ¬////¬UU

Kini: Lo que digas, Minamoto ¬¬U ... Gracias por dejarme review, espero verte pronto n__n

**_Aoi Kimura_**

Kouichi y Lyserg: Es cierto... nos hace sufrir u__u ...

Kini: ¡¡Gracias, Aoi Kimura!! Qué bueno que el nick que te propuse te haya gustado n__n Disfruta también este capi, que está más sadoco que el pasado ^^ ¡¡Nos vemos!!

**_Nakuru Tsukishiro_**

Hao: ¿Yo cruel? *___*

Kouichi: u__uU ... 

Kini: Aunque no lo creas, algunas cosas que pasaron en el capítulo pasado son importantes en este y en el transcurso de la historia X3 ¡¡Pero a que fue una historia kawaii!! *___*

Kouji: Sí... lo que digas... inocente u.ú ... 'Orgía' ... ¬¬U

Kouichi: Bye Bye, Nakuru-san ñ__nU

**_Kany-chan_**

Lyserg: A mí me gustó estar de vacaciones n////n

Kouichi: ¡¡A mí también!! ^///^

Kouji: Sí... es algo parecido a lo que me pasó con Yosei... ¡Y! Para que ya no pregunten... ¡¡Tamao y yo no llegaremos a nada de esa manera!! u__ú ...

Kini: Al destino no se le tienta...

Minako: Aunque en este caso sería "A Kini no se le tienta" XDD

Kini: XDDD Ya leí tu capi, Kany-chan... Y, sí... eres muy buena alumna ^^ Me gustó esa parte yaoi Yoh/Hao X3 Y todo lo que me dices, eso viene ^__^ Gracias por dedicarme el capi *___* ¡¡Mis amados lectores!! Métanse a mi Profile, a mis historias favoritas y busquen "**¿Crees en los ángeles?**" de Kany-chan ¡¡Y podrán leer un poco de Lysichi de otro autor en los comentarios antes del fic!! X3 No se arrepentirán, la historia es fantástica ¡¡Yosei es kawaii!! ^__^

Kouichi: (reverencia) Gracias, Kany-san... se hace lo que se puede n////n

Kini: ¡¡HAI!! Nos vemos Y recuerda lo que me prometiste acerca de tu próximo fic ^^ Bye Bye

**_lioku_**

Minako: *___* Yo... yo... quiero orgía n///n

Hao: ¡¡Shi!!

Kini: Ahora... esperen ñ__n ... Ya casi termino con los reviews (wow!! Tengo muchos ¡¡Gracias!! *__*) Anna sí le hizo chocolates a Yoh... pero tal vez no se los entregue n__nU o__o' ¿Acaso hay algún problema entre Kouji y Kouichi? Ellos se siguen hablando a la perfección n.n ... al menos por ahora XD ... ¿Por qué todos detestan a Marco o.o?

(Afuera)

Marco: (estornuda) O___

(Dentro)

Kini: Bye bye, espero que nos escribas de nuevo ¡¡Y no es ninguna molestia!! ^__^

**_Isabel_**

Kouichi y Lyserg: ¡¡Isabel-san!! ^__^

Kini: ¡¡Mujer!! Te extrañaba ^.^ Échale ganas a los exámenes, no seas como yo XD ¡¡Genial!! ¡¡Gracias por decir genial!! *///* ¿Ya ves, canino...? Te ves bien con Tamao n__n

Kouji: Tamao y yo somos amigos u.u ...

Tamao: (por tercera vez) ¡¡Eres muy sensible, Kouji!! ^__^ (ahora más tranquila, linda niña ^.^)

Kini: ¡¡Algo entre Yoh e Izumi!! Ya verás hasta donde llega Izumi por Yoh... Aunque... pobre... ya empezará el sufrimiento de ella... y de Yoh n__n ... Y de Anna (pero parece que me habías dicho que ella te caía mal, así que tal vez no te afecte ñ__n) ¡¡Shi!! Ahora más gente me odiará después de que ponga este capítulo n__nU Ju ju ju, espero que te guste, gracias por no odiarme... ¡¡Pero tenme paciencia!! ¡Hasta pronto!

**_Hao will burn you all_**

Kouji: ¡¡Tú!! ¡¡Tú me haces sufrir también!! __

Kini: ¡¡Sis!! ¡¡Mi onee-san!! *__* Adoro tus fics *o* ¡¡Y Kouji sufre!! XDD Ju ju, bueno, yo valoro el buen Koukou, en donde no me degraden a Kouichi u__ú ...

Minako: ¡¡Eres un lindo niño, Kouichi!! ^¬^ (le jala las mejillas a Kimura)

Kouichi: ñ__nUUU

Kini: Me gustó mucho tu dibujo y espero con ansias todos tus demás trabajos, tanto doujin, comic como fics ^__^ ¡¡Sabes que cuentas conmigo!! Y espero que Lyserg ya no te caiga tan mal n.n

Lyserg: u///u ...

Kini: Bye Bye, Sis ¡¡Cuídate!! ¡¡_FINISH_!! XDD Oigan!! Tengo muchos reviews!! Arigatô!!

Minako: ¿Ya ves, loka? =D

Yoh: n__nU

Malus: ¬¬UU ¿Por qué no empiezas de una vez para que esto se termine ya?

Kini: o__o ¡¡Hai!! n__nU Aquí está el fic, el capítulo 24 ^.^ Por aquí verán 'lemon' aunque ya haré la advertencia cuando lleguen n__n ¡¡OH!! ¿Qué son muy muy pero muy Yoh/Anna fans? ¡¡CUIDADO!! Tal vez me odien de por vida XDD Al fin se cuentan varios secretos del pasado ¡¡La primera vez que pongo flashback!! ^^... Más yaoi, un poco de Horo/Ren... ¡¡El primer lime Lysichi!! ^__^

Minako: Disfruten, corazones n__~

Kini: Por mientras nosotras preparamos a la droga para la orgía *___*

Minako: n__n (mirada de lujuria)

Lyserg: o__oUUU

Kini: Je je je... Enjoy the fic!! Enjoy the lemon!! X3

Minako: ¡¡Shíe!! X3

Atte: Kini-chan

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei**, no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**24- Novios**

El pueblo... se ha ido... Los datos han sido robados de nuevo. El Digimundo sigue siendo carcomido por la misma plaga, pero... ¿Acaso eso importa?

- Pequeño resplandor...

Todo se acaba, esto no tiene importancia.

- ... Perfecto, el sacrificio perfecto...

El amor... ¿El amor es lo que importa? Yoru soltó una sonora carcajada mientras se adentraba más y más en lo que llamaban el Continente Oscuro. El amor no existe... Eso no existe.

- ... El amor es tu condena... lamentarás haber amado...

Más arriba, los Caballeros de la Realeza absorbiendo los datos de los alrededores, preguntándose por qué tenían que obedecer a la chica que portaba un vestido negro entallado pero que dejaba ondear su larga falda  negra transparente. También les había pedido que no destrozaran ese lugar... 

- ... El amor no existe para ti... Simplemente eso no existe...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡Aahh...!! Estoy cansado... - se talló los ojos, aunque alguien de inmediato evitó que siguiera, tomando gentilmente su mano y retirándola.

- Te lastimarás si lo haces tan fuerte...

- ... Estás un tanto extraño conmigo... No me quebraré, Lyserg - le sonrió, logrando que el inglés se sonrojara y volviera a acomodarse en su asiento - Pero no te pongas así... me gusta que me cuides... - Diethel solamente emitió un pequeño suspiro, al tiempo que sentía como Kimura se recargaba en su hombro otra vez.

- ... Me preocupas... Y quiero que descanses muy bien para que te sientas mejor...

- ... _Arigat_ - sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse de nuevo. El shaman sonrió tiernamente. También cerró sus ojos, recargándose para sentirse más cómodo. Preciados minutos de silencio, los demás habían sido considerados en dejarlos ir en un vagón aparte. Era cierto que Kouji Minamoto se había opuesto enérgicamente a que los dos viajaran juntos y solos, pero los reclamos de Takuya lograron convencerlo momentáneamente. Sólo esperaba que aquella tranquilidad siguiera...

- ¡_Kawaii_!

- ¡¡Hao, lárgate!! - el de ojos verdes le miró con furia. Asakura se metió por la ventana del vagón; Lyserg no sabía cómo lo había hecho ni quería averiguarlo, sólo lo quería fuera.

- No... Me gusta verte así, haciendo el papel de hermano mayor ... Pero, ¿eso que haces se trata de otro sentimiento, verdad? - el castaño soltó una carcajada - ¿Seguro? _Are you sure, my Lyserg?_

- ¡¡Que te largues!! - iba a ponerse de pie para sacarlo a patadas si era necesario, pero recordó que Kimura descansaba a su lado, por eso no se movió. Sólo siguió mirando al shaman de fuego con odio. Hao mostraba su usual sonrisa burlona. El castaño se acercó hasta el de ojos verdes y extendió su mano para tratar tocarle, pero una mano atrapó la suya, lo cual hizo voltear de inmediato.

- No deberías de hacer eso en mi presencia, Hao...

- Oh, Kouichi-kun... Pensé que dormías, así que traté de "ganar terreno" - Asakura rió estrepitosamente, sin tomar en cuenta que Kimura sostenía su muñeca con un poco más de fuerza - ... Pero tú tampoco deberías de retarme de esta manera.... - la sonrisa de Hao cambió radicalmente a una expresión de enfado.

- ¡¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!! - Lyserg empujó a Hao lejos, haciendo que el castaño perdiera el equilibrio y cayera prácticamente acostado en los asientos frente a los otros dos chicos. El shaman del fuego elevó la mirada, algo confundido... Sólo para ver a Diethel de pie, bastante furioso - ... Kouichi es demasiado importante para mí, si tú le haces algo ¡Soy capaz de matarte!

- Lyserg... - Kimura se había apoyado para evitar caer por el cansancio. Pero aún le parecía extraña la actitud que estaba tomando el inglés. De verdad odiaba a Hao... ¿o era otra cosa?

- Je je... inglecito... inglecito... Eres un tonto... - el europeo retrocedió al ver la mirada del castaño - ... ¿No sabes con quién te estás metiendo? Pensé que ya lo sabías...

Lyserg se puso entre Hao y Kouichi. No tenía miedo, no se veía con inseguridad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba seguro de algo que quería hacer... y eso era proteger a Kimura tal y como el japonés lo protegía a él. El elegido no podía creer la situación, no le veía el caso... ¿Acaso Hao Asakura de nuevo estaba jugando al psicoanalista...?

 +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- De sólo ver como estaba Kimura-kun me daba sueñito... - bostezó Horo Horo.

- Esperemos que esté mejor - sonrió Yoh Asakura, siendo observado aún por una itako confundida. ¿Por qué Yoh siempre sonreía...?

- Por cierto... ¿en dónde está Hao? - preguntó Takuya, acomodándose en su asiento - No lo he visto desde hace un rato.

- ¡¡Cierto!! - Kouji se puso de pie - Ese maldito... No debemos perderlo de vista...

- No se preocupen, yo voy - el castaño de audífonos naranjas volvió a sonreír, parándose de inmediato, dejando a Anna sentada a su lado, todavía con esa mirada penetrante en sus ojos negros - Presiento que Hao no va a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta...

- Tienes razón... Kimura-kun y Diethel a solas... - el chino se cruzó de brazos - No sé por qué no matamos a Hao de una vez...

- Sí, ahora que no tiene su espíritu... - corroboró el ainu, con las manos en las piernas, serio. También los demás guardaron silencio, hasta que se escucharon unos pequeños sollozos.

- ¡¡Oh!! ¿Pero entonces Kimura-kun ni Diethel-kun podrán estar a solas nunca? - a Pirika se le dibujaron pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó su hermano - ¡No me digas que te preocupan así!

- Es que... se ven tan kawaii juntos - a la chica se le dibujaron corazones en los ojos, mientras los otros la observaban, incrédulos.

- Je je... tienes razón, Pirika - ahora todos veían a Yoh, quien cerraba los ojos, dibujando una dulce sonrisa - Pero por eso voy a salvarles - señaló el castaño, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta que separaba los vagones, para luego abrir la puerta y salir por ella.

Todos guardaron un silencio bastante incómodo, pero no sabían por qué el ambiente se sentía tan pesado. Ren Tao estaba analizando la situación. En fin, todos pasaban ese tipo de situaciones por la pareja aquella, además... tal vez si ellos dos no se hubieran conocido, ahora los shamanes no andarían en este aprieto. ¡Un momento! Demasiadas coincidencias... Demasiadas... ¿El simple destino? ... El de ojos amarillos miraba perdidamente al suelo, hasta escuchar la voz de Takuya resonar por todo el lugar.

- ¿Hablan en serio...? ¿Eso de matar a Hao?

- ¡Matar al más malote...! - el shaman del hielo golpeó a Chocolove antes de que terminara con su frase, para tomar él la palabra.

- Sí, se supone que eso es lo que debemos hacer.

- Pero... se ve que Hao está muy interesado en Diethel-kun - dijo Izumi, llevándose una mano al mentón, como pensativa.

- Mhmmm... Hao es un obsesivo... - suspiró Ren, entrando ya en la conversación - Aún no entendemos por qué dejó a Diethel-kun con vida... ¿Cuál es su propósito...?

"¿Tendrá algo que ver con esto...?" el de China se quedó pensativo de nuevo, ignorando el mundo exterior.

- ¿Dejar a... Diethel-kun con vida...? - parpadeó la rubia elegida, aunque Takuya sólo asistió despacio. Pero un extraño sonido lo sacó de recordar lo que le habían contado sobre Lyserg. Tomó su digivice y lo observó, insistente. Los demás elegidos hicieron lo mismo, a la vez que los shamanes agudizaron su oído.

- "Mis niños elegidos... han trabajado duro y yo..."

- ¿¡Ophanimon!? - exclamaron los que reconocieron la voz.

- ¡¡Pensé que estabas muerta!! - le gritó Takuya al digivice.

- "Mis niños elegidos... sólo... vayan hacia la siguiente estación..." - se cortó, la hermosa voz femenina dejó de escucharse.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - el ainu ya se había puesto de pie.

- Ophanimon... - susurró Kouji, tomando su digivice entre sus manos.

- ¡¡Pero Ophanimon ha muerto!! - gritó Shibayama, sorprendiendo a todos.

- Sí... pero... - la elegida también estrechó su digivice contra su pecho.

- ¡¡Expliquen!!

- Más tarde... - dijo Bokomon, mientras sostenía su libro sobre sus piernas - ... Lleguemos a la siguiente estación y veamos de qué se trata esto.

- Puede ser una trampa - volvió a hablar el mayor de los elegidos, aunque sólo Minamoto le contestó, sin dejar de observar su digivice largamente.

- Lo sabremos cuando estemos allá...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡Vete!! ¡Ah! - Hao tomó del brazo al inglés y lo acercó a él.

- No deberías subestimarme, inglecito...

- ¡¡Suéltalo!!

- Qué debil eres...

Kouichi se quedó en shock. Era cierto, él no tenía los poderes de Hao, no tenía poderes de shaman... Ni siquiera era el más fuerte de los elegidos. Pero no podía dejar... que esto pasara...

- Hao... aléjate de Lyserg... - otra vez el castaño elevaba la mirada, sólo que ahora se encontró con alguien muy parecido a él, quien le apuntaba con una espada y lo observaba, entre serio y furioso.

- Yoh, qué sorpresa...

- ... Si no lo sueltas...

- Bueno, bueno... - el mayor soltó al inglés, quien casi de inmediato agarró impulso para golpear al atrevido shaman del fuego, sólo que la tranquila voz de Yoh lo hizo desistir.

- Lyserg... ya basta. No es necesario...

- Pero... Él ... - el europeo le dirigió una mirada de odio a Hao, quien sólo sonrió victorioso - _You bastard_...

- _You look so pretty when you get mad, my Lyserg_... - el de ojos verdes se sonrojó por completo, aunque volvió a su gesto enfadado, aún con las mejillas rojas.

- _You will die_!!

- ¡¡Lyserg!! - se detuvo otra vez al oír la voz del de cabello corto - Lo estás asustando...

El shaman inglés no entendía a qué se refería Yoh, hasta que vió a Kouichi, quien observaba confundido la situación. El rostro de Diethel se enrojeció de nuevo.

- _Gomen nasai (*)_... - volvió a la lengua oriental. No podía evitarlo, hervía en rabia... Ese Asakura lo ponía así...

- Tranquilos... - Yoh volvió a mostrar su acostumbrada sonrisa, antes de guardar su espada en la funda. Aquello lo había dejado agotado, debía recordar hacer eso lo menos posible - Hao... será mejor que te vayas.

- ¿Por qué? Me estoy divirtiendo tanto aquí...

- Hao...

- Está bien, _otouto-chan _- el castaño de cabello largo se alejó de Lyserg, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta para salir del vagón. Pero casi a punto de salir, y aún sabiendo que el inglés seguía sus pasos con una mirada de odio, se dió la vuelta de nuevo, enfrentando esos bonitos ojos verdes. Sonrió con malicia - _Are you going to fuck with Kouichi_?

Primero se le fue el color de la cara... aunque luego su gesto se volvió furioso otra vez. Eso sí, con un intenso color carmesí tiñendo vistosamente sus mejillas.

- _I... I hate you_!!! - le gritó. Quería aventarle algo, lo que fuera... Y lo único que tenía al alcance era...  se quitó uno de sus zapatos y se lo arrojó; aunque para eso Hao ya había salido, cerrando la puerta, riendo divertido ante el gesto, bastante infantil, por parte del shaman inglés.

El zapatito pegó contra la puerta y cayó al piso. Lyserg tenía su mirada en el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba. No sabía qué le pasaba cuando estaba con Hao, perdía el control de sí mismo. Además... eso que el maldito de Asakura le había dicho... ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

- Lyserg... - el inglés volvió a mirarle... Y sonrió un poco. Se aproximó hasta Kimura y se sentó a su lado, mucho más relajado.

- _Gomen kudasai (*)_... - repitió, avergonzado. No era usual que estallara de esa manera, pero...

- Tranquilo... - le susurró el japonés, tomando el rostro de Diethel entre sus manos - No me asustas... Es sólo que a alguien tan lindo como tú no le queda estar enfadado de esa manera - el shaman se sonrojó de nuevo, aunque de manera más suave.

- ¿De verdad... piensas que yo...? - no pudo terminar la frase, pues unos labios se unieron a los suyos. Tranquilo... debía estar tranquilo... Correspondió el beso dulcemente, sólo como él sabía hacerlo. Kouichi sonrió para sus adentros... sí, ese era su lindo Lyserg. Pero... ahora tenía demasiado sueño como para pensar en algo coherente... Y el aroma de Diethel era tan relajante...

Yoh se aproximó hasta la puerta, pero para recoger el zapato del inglés. El castaño lo examinó algunos momentos, como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto algo así. Luego volteó hacia donde estaba la pareja. Kouichi estaba ahora con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Lyserg. Se veía tan agotado, Yoh sabía que el elegido necesitaba descansar... Pero lo que lo incitaba a seguir viendo la escena era que era extraño ver la faceta protectora de su compañero shaman. El menor de los Asakura dibujó una tierna sonrisa.

Se sentó frente a ellos, sin decir una palabra, sólo viendo como el de cabello oscuro se quedaba profundamente dormido poco a poco. Lyserg emitió un pequeño suspiro y al fin subió su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos negros de Yoh examinándolo.

- ¿Te molesta? - preguntó el castaño.

- No...

Volvió a bajar la mirada. Al fin le dejaban descansar. Sonrió con levedad, hasta escuchar como Yoh se levantaba y se acercaba hasta ellos.

- ¿Yoh...?

- Kimura-kun tiene razón... sigues siendo la misma dulzura de siempre... aún con tus arranques de histeria, eres lo más lindo que existe - emitió su usual risita, aunque lo único que pudo hacer el de ojos verdes fue sonrojarse.

- ¡¡Yoh!! No me digas eso.

- ¿Por qué no...? Es la verdad... - Asakura se hincó frente a Lyserg, quien solamente lo observaba, algo perdido. El de ojos negros tomó el pie sin calzado del inglés y lo levantó un poco.

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué pretendes? - estaba nervioso. Pero Yoh seguía sonriendo... Porque Yoh siempre sonreía.

- Voy a calzarte... como en ese cuento occidental...

- ¿"La Cenicienta"? - preguntó, incrédulo.

- ¡Ese! - volvió a reír - Un príncipe que le prueba la zapatilla de cristal a todas las doncellas del reino hasta que dá con la indicada.

- ... Yo creo que comer tantos chocolates te ha hecho daño, Yoh - Diethel también comenzó a reír, aunque Yoh colocó el zapato en su lugar simplemente. Lyserg lo miró, con una sonrisa entre tierna y apenada.

- Ya está... - se levantó y se acercó al otro shaman nuevamente, para posar un pequeño beso en la frente del chico inglés - Ahora podrás estar con la persona que quieres, tu "S_omeone just for me_".

Lyserg asistió. Claro, ahora él ya tenía a esa persona, cerca de él... Lo amaba tanto... Yoh le abrazó.

- Serás muy feliz con Kimura-kun...

- Sí, pero...

- ¿Pero...?

- Tengo que decirle, Yoh... Tengo que decírcelo ya...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

El Trailmon paró en la estación que seguía, tal y como Ophanimon les había pedido a los chicos. Un Ninjamon los esperaba en la estación, se había presentado como sirviente de Ophanimon, ya que ella le había pedido tiempo antes que recibiera a un grupo de chicos en su casa.

- Aunque no pensé que fueran tantos - rió el digimon, mientras los shamanes se veían entre sí.

- Vamos, si Ophanimon quería que llegaramos hasta aquí es por algo... - dijo Kouji, inusualmente interesado en algo.

- Es cierto pero... - Izumi aún estaba algo insegura - Ella no... es decir, ella está...

- ¡¡Tú sólo llévanos!! - exclamó Takuya, interrumpió a la rubia elegida, aunque por primera vez en su vida, ella agradeció que así fuera. 

El digimon los condujo entre la ciudad hasta una casa que estaba a las afueras, demasiado tranquila y aislada de las demás. Lyserg miró el lugar, extrañado. Parecía una casa bastante oriental, las había visto antes en fotografías, pero nunca había visto una así.

- ¡Wow! Se parece a nuestra pensión, Annita - Yoh parecía muy alegre, aunque la chica sólo emitió un pequeño resoplido.

- No pensé que en el Digimundo existiera algo así - comentó Kouichi, mucho más despierto ahora.

- Es bonita... - susurró Diethel.

- Vamos, entren, entren - les pidió el Ninjamon. Sí, definitivo... Era una casa muy al estilo japonés, las puertas eran como allá, corredizas; aunque había unos cuartos individuales que cerraban con puerta al estilo occidental. Muy grande, de madera en su mayoría. - Pueden quedarse esta noche si lo desean. Se quedan en su casa... yo me tengo que retirar - no dió tiempo para desperdirse, sólo se esfumó de pronto. Aunque los chicos estaban demasiado agotados por el viaje en tren para notarlo.

- Sí, mañana les comentaremos todo acerca de Ophanimon si lo desean - dijo Bokomon, intentando cargar a un ya dormido Patamon - Ya he notado que todos están muy cansados.

- ¡¡Descansar!! - Horo Horo se tiró en el piso, aunque Ren lo regañó de inmediato, sólo para ver a Pirika aventarse al suelo también.

- Al menos podremos dormir, ¿opinas igual, Yoh-kun? - preguntó Takuya, con las manos en la nuca, sonriente.

- Ah, claro - contestó el menor de los castaños shamanes. Estaba un poco distraído observando el lugar.

- Me gusta, me quedaré aquí - sonrió Hao, alejándose de todos para buscar algún cuarto para él.

- ¡¡Durmamos!! - pidió la rubia de ojos verdes, siendo apoyada por Pirika.

- Otra pérdida de tiempo - Kouji se cruzó de brazos.

- Kouji... yo tengo... un poco de sueño - habló Tamao, en voz muy bajita.

- Está... bien... - desistió el de cabello largo. Ahora que Tamamura y él comenzaban a llevarse bien, su manera de ver a los demás había cambiado un poco. Era un poco más considerado, sólo un poco... aunque había a alguien a quien le perdonaba todavía...

- ¡¡Pero necesitaremos sábanas, cobertores, cobijas!! - gritó el ainu.

- Entonces... nosotros iremos por esas cosas - se ofreció amablemente el inglés, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- ¿Nosotros es... Kouichi y tú? ... - preguntó Tao, seriamente.

- Sí... - asistió el europeo, con ligero rubor en las mejillas. Kouichi miró a Lyserg, sin alcanzar a comprender por qué Diethel anunciaba algo así, demasiado anormal en él... Ren los volvió a mirar acusadoramente.

- ¡¡Vamos, Ren!! Es normal que quieran ir solos, después de todo, ellos son novios, ¿_ne_? - rió Horo Horo, pícaramente.

- ¿Novios...? - preguntó Diethel, mirando al chico que te tenía a su lado, quien le dirigió una mirada confundida. El inglés luego observó el suelo y murmuró - Es cierto... somos novios... - otro chico lo miraba, preocupado... Kouji no pudo soportar la escena. No sabía qué decir... Por eso mejor se retiró sin decir nada. Recordaba el brillo de los cristales... la luz fictícea... Su propia voz pronunciando ese nombre, con desesperación... Cerró los ojos y se alejó ...

- Vayan, vayan - los animó Pirika.

Se dirigieron una última mirada, bastante fugaz... Era el momento de abrirse un poco, de contar algo de su pasado... Y ambos lo sabían... Izumi notó esas miradas, esa manera de observarse mutuamente... Pero ella... No era la única. Otra rubia también observó la escena....

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡¿Un cuarto aparte?!!! - preguntó Ren Tao al sonriente Horo Horo - ¿Qué pretendes?

- Pues si ya sabes para qué preguntas... - se avalanzó sobre él, sólo que el chino fue más rápido y lo esquivó, lléndose el pobre ainu a estrellar contra el suelo - ¡¡Oye!! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?

- No podemos tener sexo aquí... no cerca de tu hermana y de todos los demás...

- Ayyy... en eso tienes razón... - el shaman del hielo se sentó sobre sus rodillas, suspirando para luego examinar el lugar - Parece muy occidental este cuarto...

- Sí, parece que hay algunos que son así... - Ren apoyó una de sus manos en la pared, como palpando que fuera verdadera - ... No llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, sin embargo, extraño estar en nuestro mundo...

- ¿Eh? ... ¿Te estás abriendo conmigo, Tao Ren...? - Horo Horo volvía a mostrar su sonrisa llena de picardía.

- Tú sabes mejor que yo lo que es 'estar abierto'... - ese juego de palabras hizo que Horo Horo se pusiera completamente rojo, todo esto ante las risas burlonas del shaman de China.

- ¡¡Mentiroso!! ¡¡Sabes a la perfección que tú también...!! - le besó y ahora era el ainu quien cerraba los ojos y dejaba que Tao explorara en su boca. Se separó de él, mientras el japonés lo miraba, intrigado - ... ¿Te sientes bien, Ren...?

- ... No he podido dejar de pensar en Kimura...

- ¿¡¡AH!!? - lo aventó lejos - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar a otro en nuestro lecho?! - lo dijo, fingiéndose más enojado de lo que en realidad estaba, aunque debía admitir que aquello no le había gustado para nada.

- Mhmm... es que es la verdad - Ren se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa - ... Aún no he podido averiguar lo que hay sobre él que me llama tanto la atención.

- Tal vez deberías de irte a acostar con él y no conmigo... - el de ojos amarillos miró al chico que estaba en el suelo, algo sorprendido. No se imaginaba que esto le afectara tanto a Horo Horo.

- No seas torpe, ainu... - lo tomó por los hombros, poniéndose en cuclillas - ... No podría amar a alguien más que a ti...

- No lo demuestras muy bien... - Horo Horo soltó un bufido.

- ¿Estás celoso?

- ¡¡Claro que no, aleta de tiburón!! ¡Bastardo presuntuoso! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

- Soy tu _koi_...

- ... ¿Ah...?

- Soy tu _koi_...

Horo Horo parpadeó un par de veces al ver como Ren se ponía de pie, dándole la espalda. Él también se levantó en seguida.

- ¡¡Te odio!! ¡¡Te odio porque te creo, maldito seas!! - Tao dibujó una sonrisa de victoria antes de salir por la puerta sin decir nada más.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Supongo que con estas estará bien - sonrió Kouichi, tranquilamente, tomando una cuantas sábanas de un mueble lleno de ellas. Ese era uno de los cuartos que tenía estilo occidental. Había una cama individual, no futones, aunque éstos estaban en ese armario que Kimura tan alegremente examinaba.

Lyserg lo observaba, cerca de la puerta. Era de madera, no corrediza como las otras. Una puerta que se podía cerrar bajo llave. Parpadeó un par de veces y suspiró quedito.

- Kouichi...

- ¿Eh? ¿_Nani_? - el japonés se volvió hacia su compañero.

- Quiero... hablar...

- Ahh... - le mostró una sonrisa de nuevo, extendiéndole unas cuantas sábanas al de ojos verdes, quien las tomó, algo confundido - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- Yo.. este... - ¿por qué le sonreía? ... Lo ponía sumamente nervioso. No, no podía... - Nada... vámonos... - se dió la vuelta, aunque sintió como lo jalaban del brazo. Por estar distraído, no opuso demasiada resistencia, por lo que el fuerte jalón lo hizo tambalear y caer, soltando todo lo que llevaba en las manos.

- ¡Ouch! - Lyserg había caído sobre Kouichi, el inglés se separó, algo asustado.

- _I'm sorry_!! - se puso completamente rojo, tratando de levantarse, aunque de nuevo Kouichi lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo quedarse en la misma posición en la que se encontraba.

- No, fue mi culpa - rió un poco - También esta vez fue mi culpa.

- ¿Kouichi? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? - le reclamó el inglés, fingiéndose enojado, apoyándose en los hombros de Kimura - ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ...

- No sé... Sólo quería... sentir esto... - también el de cabello oscuro estaba sonrojado. Estaban muy cerca, Lyserg estaba prácticamente sentado sobre sus piernas. Pero no le molestaba... el sentimiento era algo distinto. Y le gustaba.

- ¿Sentir...? - le besó, los labios del elegido se unieron a los suyos. También él se olvidó de todo, abrazando al chico que estaba debajo de él. Se fue inclinando hacia adelante, hasta encontrarse la espalda de Kouichi contra la pared. Pero eso no evitó que siguiera disfrutando de áquel beso, tan dulce al principio, volviéndose un poco más intenso cada vez.

- Ah... Lyserg... - se separó de él, con las mejillas tapizadas de rojo, al igual que las de su compañero. Qué tierno se veía, con ese sonrojo extendiéndose por todo su rostro... Sonrió y volvió a besarle. Sus manos... se movían... Estrechó la cintura del shaman y lo atrajó más hacia sí. Sin dejar de besarle, las manos de Kimura se dirigieron al pecho del otro chico, para deshacer el  moño que cerraba la capa verde del inglés, y cuando al fin terminó, deslizó la innecesaria prenda de los hombros del shaman. Lyserg pareció no notarlo, o al menos no le molestó, pues seguía demasiado concentrado en seguir con áquel beso, abrazándolo más fuerte. Sólo que él también decidió mover sus brazos, quienes bajaron por el pecho de Kouichi, ahora lo abrazaba por la cintura, por debajo de la camisa verde de manga corta.

Ya no pudieron más contener la respiración, sus bocas se alejaron; se miraron fijamente unos instantes, respirando bastante agitado. No se dijeron nada, ningún otro gesto se dibujó en sus rostros más que el intenso sonrojo. ¿Un paso más...? Kimura se inclinó de nuevo, esta vez besando el cuello de Diethel dulcemente, y éste, en lugar de rechazarle, de avergonzarse y detenerle, le dejó seguir, incluso acercó más sus cuerpos, le permitió el acceso. Cerró los ojos verdes, sintiendo los suaves besos en su cuello, escuchando la respiración entrecortada... ¿Estaban llendo demasiado lejos...? Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello casi negro... 

- ... Kouichi...

Las manos del shaman deslizaron la camisa verde lentamente hacia abajo. Mientras, Kimura se ocupaba de quitar el pequeño pañuelo rojo que Lyserg llevaba alrededor del cuello de la camisa. Desabrochó los botones de arriba de la prenda blanca... Dios... Demasiado lejos... demasiado lejos...

Lo besó en los labios. Un poco más profundo, con más pasión... Las pálidas manos de Lyserg bajaron por el torso del otro chico, hasta llegar al borde de la camisa roja de manga larga. Se deslizó bajo ella. Cálido, qué cálido era... Le amaba... quería hacerlo... Entregarse... Otra vez.

- ¿Humm...? ¡¡_GOMEN_!! - un castaño de cabello corto y unos llamativos audífonos naranjas hizo una gigantesca reverencia. Lyserg de inmediato se había quitado de encima de Kouichi, completamente sonrojado y avergonzado por la posición en la que Yoh los había encontrado.

Asakura miró hacia un lado, también sonrojado. Así, sin verlos, recogió las cosas que se habían caído al suelo, tomando las sábanas regadas en el piso. Las levantó y los miró, mostrando una sonrisa apenada.

- De verdad, lo siento... no quería interrumpirlos, pero la puerta estaba abierta...

- No te preocupes, Asakura-san - le dijo Kouichi, quien aunque mostraba un ligero sonrosado en sus mejillas, estaba sonriendo alegremente para tranquilizar al shaman.

- Mhmmm... entonces... creo que me voy para que ustedes puedan continuar - soltó su singular risita, cosa que hizo que el sonrojo de Lyserg aumentara al doble.

- ¡¡Yoh!!

- ¿Mande? - volvió a sonreírle. Diethel lo miró fijamente unos instantes y luego se dejó caer al suelo de nuevo, mirando hacia abajo - Ji ji ji, nos vemos, muchachos - salió, llevándose consigo las sábanas, las cuales eran requeridas ya por los demás. El shaman inglés suspiró sonoramente.

- Asakura-san es una persona muy alegre, ¿verdad, Lyserg...?

- ¿Ehmm? Sí... - seguía mirando el suelo, con las mejillas ardiendo. Habló en voz bajita - Kouichi... ¿Tú y yo... somos novios, verdad?

- ¿_Nani_? - parpadeó unos instantes, aunque su vista se enternecio al ver la pose nerviosa de su acompañante, quien parecía temblar ligeramente - Claro, Lyserg. Somos novios - mostró una dulce sonrisa.

- Gracias... - se pasó una mano por el cabello, trantando de acomodarlo, pero fue imposible. Volvió a suspirar - ¿Has tenido pareja antes... antes de mí?

Kouichi ahora entendía más o menos hacia dónde iba Diethel. Aunque no le veía el caso, trató de complacerlo.

- Sí... sí tuve... una novia...

- ¿Novia? - por fin se decidió a verlo - ¿Quieres decir... una mujer?

- Sí - rió nerviosamente - Ella era... una persona muy linda. Pero, las cosas se terminan - cerró los ojos azules, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Jamás pensé que hubieras tenido una novia... ¿Es diferente...? Es decir ¿es diferente a estar con un chico, verdad?

- ¡Oh, sí! Es algo muy distinto. Pero eso ya no tiene importancia. Ahora tú eres mi pareja, Lyserg - le volvió a sonreír.

- Humm... - de nuevo ese tapíz rojo en su rostro, trató de controlarse - Y, alguna vez... tú y ella... tuvieron... este... 

- ¿Tuvimos...?

- ... Sexo... - dijo en voz muy quedita, casi en un susurro.

- Ahh... - también Kouichi se sonrojó esta vez, esquivando los ojos verdes y mirando enfrente - Pues... solamente... 'fajamos'(**) y ya...

- ¡Ah! Bueno y tú... lo que querías era... este... eso que hacíamos... - bajó su voz considerablemente - ¿Pretendías 'fajar' conmigo...?

- Hummmm... no lo sé...

Silencio, prolongado silencio. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, sólo se escuchaba la respiración pausada de ambos. Kouichi rompió el silencio, aún sonrojado por lo que había dicho... o por lo que había pasado. Pero quería saber a qué venía todo esto...

- ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre esto, Lyserg? ¿Hay algo que te preocupe...?

- Bueno es que yo... - Diethel subió la mirada - Kouichi... yo también a alguien antes...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Yoh se sentó al borde del piso de la casa de madera. Sí, esta casita era muy parecida a su pensión allá en Japón. Había dejado las sábanas y los cobertores con los demás. Pero él no tenía sueño, por eso veía el cielo. Ese cielo tan nublado ahora...

- ¿Asakura-kun? ... - el castaño elevó la mirada, una rubia de ojos verdes se acercaba a él y le miraba, intrigada.

- ¿No puedes dormir, Orimoto-san? - sonrió el muchacho, mostrando ella un sonrojo mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

- No... - se acomodó el cabello. No llevaba su usual gorrito, se había descalzado tal y como lo pedían las costumbres japonesas - Además, quería hablar contigo ¿lo recuerdas...?

- Ah... es cierto... - Yoh bajó la mirada, sonriente aún.

- Me he dado cuenta... de que hay algo que te preocupa mucho, sólo una cosa. Por eso tú te pones triste, o te pones serio... - suspiró quedito, tratando de tomar aire de nuevo después - ¿De qué se trata, Asakura-kun...? ¿Pasa por Kyouyama, verdad?

- Este... Orimoto-san yo... - se detuvo... lo detuvo. Unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Asakura podía sentir como la chica le besaba tierna y tímidamente, aunque había sido muy impulsivo el acto. El castaño tenía sus ojos negros abiertos, impresionado. Al fin, Izumi se separó, completamente sonrojada por lo que acababa de hacer.

- Lo siento... Asakura-kun... pero es que... ¡¡Tú me gustas!! - la rubia se trató de levantar, totalmente apenada por la confesión que acababa de hacer, pero el shaman la tomó suavemente del brazo. Izumi se volvió, con sus mejillas completamente rojas, algo arrepentida por haber actuado así. Pero... es que se veía tan tierno así, mirando al cielo nublado con esa sonrisa triste. ¿Qué era lo Yoh Asakura deseaba ver en ese cielo oscuro...?

- ... Perdóname tú a mí, pero... yo no te quiero de esta manera... - dijo el joven, con un pequeño sonrojo manchando sus mejillas, aún sintiendo los labios de la elegida; besándolo... - Estoy comprometido con Anna...

- ¡¡Pero tú no la quieres!!

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque... - la chica guardó silencio. No, en realidad no sabía, pero había algo que le decía que el corazón de Yoh no le pertenecía a esa shaman.

 - Orimoto-san... - dibujó una pequeña sonrisa triste - Yo te quiero mucho, eres una persona muy linda, alegre, considerada... Eres preciosa - de nuevo, la cara de elegida se tornaba color carmesí, pero Asakura continuó - Pero aún así... no puedo corresponderte ese beso...

- Lo sé... no te preocupes... Sabía que lo que yo me hacía eran tontas ilusiones... - el chico tomó dulcemente el rostro de la muchacha, quien enmudeció.

- No digas eso, Orimoto-san... Estar enamorado es algo maravilloso... - guardó silencio, retirando su mano de la cara de la confundida elegida.

- ¿Asakura-kun...?

- Tienes razón... hay algo que evita que le corresponda completamente a Anna... - miró hacia el cielo nublado, de nuevo con esa sonrisa nostálgica... - O más bien... alguien... 

- ¿Alguien? - Izumi parpadeó.

- Sí... y yo te prometí que hablaríamos de eso. Para que ya no te preocupes por mí, Orimoto-san - sonrió - Ya no huiré más de esta platica...

- Asakura-kun... yo... este... - se rozó los labios con los dedos. Su primer beso - Perdón por haberte besado así.

- Ya te lo dije, Orimoto-san... Está bien, no te angusties por esto - suspiró, volviendo a su sonrisa - Ahora... sólo escúchame, por favor... Siento que tengo que decirle esto a alguien... Por favor, quiero que seas tú la que escuche sobre esta etapa de mi vida... Algo que todavía no supero del todo.

E Izumi guardó silencio... Esperaba. Al fin escucharía la historia de Yoh... Y confirmaría sus sospechas... Lo único que quería era que su querido Asakura-kun... sonriera alegremente otra vez...

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

_(*Flashback* Días después de llegar a Estados Unidos de América - Shaman King-)_

...  Noche estrellada... Las brillantes estrellas regalando su luz hacia todos los que se detuvieran a observarlas. Y un chico abrazaba sus piernas contra sí, mirando ese cielo con nostalgia. El viento fresco apenas rozaba su cabello. Sus ojos fijos arriba.

- ¿Preciosas, verdad? - el chico se sobresaltó un poco, aunque después se relajó al ver quién era - ¿Te he asustado...?

- Ahm..._ Iie _... - el muchachito volvió a mirar al cielo.

- Casi no conozco personas que se sienten a mirar el cielo de esa manera...

- Ah... - no era de muchas palabras, realmente... No quería hablar. Él nunca quería hablar. No iban a obligarlo esta vez, pero esa suave voz melodiosa le llamaba la atención. Pero no era sólo por escuchar las palabras saliendo de esa boca, sino porque el recién llegado se sentó a su lado, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, en una posición mucho más relajada que la de él.

- ¿No te parece que las estrellas son hermosas...?

- Mhmmm... - volvió a fijar la mirada en el cielo - ... 

- Siempre brillando de esa manera tan alegre... Iluminando la oscuridad - sonreía, agitando su dedo índice para enfatizar más lo que decía. Pero era un movimiento suave, y el muchacho lo habría notado de no ser porque aún miraba hacia arriba... - ¿No opinas igual...?

- ... Brillar en la oscuridad es díficil... - fue lo único que atinó a decir, volviendo a cerrarse en sí mismo, apoyando su frente en sus rodillas.

- Si las estrellas pueden, ¿por qué tú no? - levantó su mirada y al fin la enfrentó con la del otro. Seguía abrazando sus piernas, pero ya no con tanta fuerza.

- ... Tienes... demasiadas ilusiones...

- Es que yo quiero creer en el futuro... Que todo estará bien...

- ... Nada está bien... nada está bien ahora... - estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie, alejarse de ese sujeto que tomaba las cosas que él consideraba tan importantes a la ligera. Pero, si le fastidiaba tanto... ¿por qué se quedó a su lado?... Podría buscar a alguien más que le ayudara, pero se quedó ahí... ¿De verdad le necesitaba tanto...? Sí, ponerse de pie y huir, era lo que quería... Seguir hundido en la soledad. Era lo único que tenía. La fría y oscura soledad...

- Espera - lo tomó del brazo. El chico se volvió confundido - No conseguirás nada si te sigues angustiando de esa manera...

- ¡¡Tú no entiendes!! ¡¡Todo para ti es demasiado sencillo!! ... ¿¡No me comprendes!? ¡¡¡No sabes nada!!!

Cierto, él no lo entendía. Nadie lo entendería nunca... Seguiría sólo para siempre... Se hundiría más en la oscuridad... En el frío. Pero no... ahora era cálido... Era un sentimiento cálido. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo como esto. Presión... sobre sus labios. Una leve y suave presión. Húmedo. Había conseguido que abriera su boca. Ahora, cerró los ojos, déjandose llevar por ese beso. Un beso... ¿Le estaba besando? ... Pero... ¿Es que alguien como él merecía ser besado de esa manera tan dulce? Confusión. Miedo. Aunque, más que nada... Cálidez.

- ... Yo... - al fin se separó de los labios que tanto lo habían llamado desde la primera vez que los vió. Estaba avengonzado, jamás en su vida se imagino tan impulsivo, al menos no en ese campo. Al menos no en su primer beso.

- ... - estaba en completo silencio, con ese sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas. Besado, le había besado. La persona que le desesperaba, pero que a la vez tenía todo su respeto le había besado. Dueño de la primera vez que sus labios eran rozados por otros. No. Definitivamente... no tenía ni idea de qué decir...

- Perdóname por haber hecho eso... pero... tenía qué hacerlo... - elevó la mirada, tratando de enfrentar esos tímidos ojos que le huían de nuevo, mirando hacia el suelo. Pero al fin logró encontrarse con aquella miradita insegura, con ese rostro tapizado de carmesí... - Estoy enamorado de ti, Lyserg-kun...

- ... Yoh-san... - de nuevo lo sentía, esos labios posándose sobre los suyos. Derramó una pequeña lágrima... ¿Es que era posible...? ¿Que alguien lo amara...?

- ¡¡Ehh!! ¡¡Chicos, vengan hacia acá!! - una voz los sacó del beso, aunque afortunadamente parecía que Horo Horo, quien era el que los llamaba, no había notado aquella cercanía entre los cuerpos - ¡¡Ryu al fin consiguió encontrar a Billy!!

- ¡¡Por fin!! - rió Yoh - Ya nos podemos ir, Lyserg-kun...

- Sí... - susurró el chico, aunque después sintió como Asakura le rozaba la mano. No, no había sido un sueño. Todo era verdadero.

- ¡¡Vamos, mi querido Lyserg!! - también Ryu estaba cerca, se veía muy feliz de sólo pensar que estaría al lado de Diethel otra vez. El inglés suspiró quédamente, a la vez que Ryu y Horo Horo eran regañados por Ren Tao, ya que estaban armando un gran escándalo por nada.

- ... Siempre estaré contigo...

Sonrojo. Sonrisa... Feliz, se sentía feliz con esto. Amado.

_(*Fin Flashback*)_

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

- Asakura-san...

Lyserg asistió, sonrojado de sólo recordar aquello. Yoh. Su primer beso. La primera vez que sintió amor después de mucho tiempo.

- Ah... - Kimura tampoco podía decir mucho. Eso explicaba... bastantes cosas. Y, lo peor, no sabía qué decirle exactamente a Diethel. Además... sentía un extraño vacío en el estómago, algo muy desagradable que lo hacía temblar ligeramente.

- ... Yoh y yo... comenzamos a ser pareja a partir de ese día. Aunque no podíamos hacer alarde de eso. Guardamos el secreto a los demás: a Ren-san, a Horo Horo-san, a Ryu-san... Ninguno supo de nuestro... "corto" noviazgo...

- ¿Corto? ... - al fin le miró, esos ojitos verdes fijos en el suelo. Ese semblante de angustia.

- Yo no sabía que Yoh tenía prometida. Y cuando me lo dijo, enloquecí... Creo que me conoces histérico... - dibujó una pequeña sonrisa - Pero esa no fue la razón... por la que nuestra relación no pasó de esos cuantos meses que pasamos de viaje para encontrar la Aldea Apache...

- ¿Entonces...? - no. ¡¡No quería saber!! Ya no quería saber nada del dichoso noviazgo de Lyserg con Yoh. Pero... había algo que le llamaba la atención... ¿Por qué Lyserg le había preguntado sobre...? - ¿Lyserg...?

- ¿Sí? - se atrevió a fijar la mirada en los ojos azules de Kouichi, esperando por la pregunta.

- ... ¿Por qué me preguntaste sobre... "sexo"...? - Diethel se sorprendió un poco y de nuevo desvió la mirada... - ¿Ah...? ¿Eso quiere decir que Asakura-san y tú...? ... - se detuvo.

- ... Sí... - suspiró, volviendo a la pose que lo hacía sentir seguro: abrazar las piernas contra su pecho.

- Pero... aún son tan... ¡jóvenes!

- 'Fajar' tampoco es de niños, ¿sabes? ... - dijo, en un susurro.

Lo dejó en silencio. Pero, aunque ya no quería saber nada de toda la situación, había algo en la actitud de Lyserg que lo invitaba a preguntarle más. Nunca se había abierto de esa manera. ¿Por eso se veía tan triste? ¿Qué fue exactamante lo que pasó entre ellos dos...?

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

(_*Flashback* En el hotel de las aguas termales, después de encontrarse con los X-Laws por primera vez - Shaman King- Notas de Kini: ¡¡LEMON!! XDDD Digo... posiblemente haya escenas que no sean adecuadas para todo el público, así que se pueden saltar este flashback si gustan... aunque... ¡¡Lemon!! X3 [sigue tomando limonada y comiendo chocolate mientras escribe_ (**DANGER DANGER XDD**)_] */////*_)

Yoh se recostó en su futón. Gracias a la divertida aventura que habían vivido había logrado lo que nunca se imaginó: vencer a Anna. Estaba de un particular buen humor; ahora sólo esperaba una visita... Entonces escuchó la puerta abriéndose.

- Yoh... necesitamos hablar..

- ¡Oh, Lyserg-chan! Es bueno que hayas venido hasta acá - rió con toda naturalidad.

- No me refiero a eso... - Diethel se sentó. Se veía un tanto enojado... ¿Acaso el castaño había hecho o dicho algo malo? - Deja de tomar las cosas a la ligera, tenemos que acabar con Hao de una vez por todas.

El semblante tranquilo de Yoh cambió un poco. Pero Lyserg estaba ahí, sentado frente a él. Se veía tan lindo con esa yukata... Y sobre todo, ese baño tan delicioso solamente había hecho que ahora pudiera percibir más claramente el aroma del inglés. Asakura se sentó también, tomando al otro chico por los hombros e inclinándose para besarle. No ofreció resistencia, pero tampoco cooperó en aquello. Se separó para examinarle.

- ¿Qué es lo que me propones...?

- ¡¡Que nos unamos a los X-Laws!! - soltó el chico de ojos verdes, con una mirada llena de convicción.

- ¿A los X-Laws? - volvió a fruncir el ceño - Lyserg-chan... esos tipos no me gustan para nada.

- ¡Oh! Pues a mí sí. Ellos sí toman las cosas en serio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¡¡Sabes lo que quiero decir....!! - un nuevo beso. Pero esta vez no pudo evitar corresponder. Cielos, besaba tan bien. Era dulce y tierno a la hora de besarle... Yoh, siempre era así con él - Yoh... Deja de hacerme eso...

- ¿Hacer qué...? ¿Esto? - bonita excusa para robarle otro beso. Y es que Lyserg tenía unos labios demasiado tentadores, si de él dependiera, se quedaba para siempre en ese lugar, besándolo - No quiero que te lastimes...

- ¿Lastimarme? - repitió Lyserg, con su característico sonrojo por todo el rostro. Le avergonzaba que Asakura le besara tanto, que esas manos bajaran por su cuerpo de esa manera tan insinuante - ¡¡Yoh!!

- ¿_Nani_...? - emitió su risita, inclinándose sobre el cuello del inglés - Hueles muy bien, Lyserg-chan...

- ¿Ah? - suficiente. Ya no podía más.

- Hagamos esto... - el shaman castaño hablaba mientras se separaba un poco del otro chico - Si tú te relajas... Te prometo que iremos más rápido. Cuando lleguemos a la Aldea Apache... hablamos de Hao, ¿te parece?

- Mhmmm...

- No te hagas de rogar, Lyserg-chan...

- ¿Por qué me llamas así...?

- Porque eres lindo - Asakura extendió su mano hasta el rostro enrojecido de Diethel - ... Porque eres lo más hermoso que jamás he visto en mi vida... Porque moriría por ti si así me lo pidieras... Porque te amo, Lyserg-chan...

De nuevo lo dejaba en silencio... Sólo pudo murmurar...

- ... _Someone just for me_...?

- ¿Eh? ... Sabes que no entiendo mucho tu inglés - dijo el castaño, sonriendo.

- _Someone just for me_... ¿Eres tú, Yoh...? ¿Mi "_Someone just for me_" ...?

- ¡Sí! ¡¡Yo soy lo que quieras!! - le abrazó tiernamente, olvídandose de todas las palabras dichas. Pero Lyserg seguía repitiendo las palabras, eran algo importante para él. Pero estaba convencido... Yoh debía ser esa persona... Su "_someone just for me_".

Comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez con más pasión. El inglés se dejaba llevar, aunque era la primera vez que recibía esos besos tan cargados de algo diferente a la dulzura. Se sentía algo inseguro, por eso apartó a Yoh, quien lo miró, algo perdido.

- ¿Qué pasa...?

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes...? - dijo el shaman de Inglaterra, aunque en voz muy bajita.

- ... Te amo tanto, Lyserg-chan...

- Pero... tú... Kyouyama-san... - se puso de pie - Me había olvidado... Esto ya no puede seguir así, Yoh. No puedo estar de esta manera contigo si tú tienes ya a alguien...

- ... Te amo... te amo a ti - también lo había alcanzado, ahí, junto a él. Lo abrazaba. Le volvía a besar. Y Lyserg se perdía otra vez en esos labios - _Ai shitteru_...

- ... _Ai shitteru mo_... - sus mejillas ardían. Su cuerpo ardía... Su mente no trabajaba... Ya no respondía a nada, más que a los besos y las caricias de Asakura, quien se deleitaba paseando sus manos por el delicado cuerpo del inglés.

Pero las respiraciones se agitaban. Ya no era ternura, era desesperación, era necesidad. Yoh lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acostó suavemente en su futón. Lo miró unos instantes. Su divino Lyserg, se veía tan lindo e indefenso en sus brazos. Aquella visión le incitaba a seguir, pero sobre todo a proteger a su más valiosa poseción. Justo se inclinaba para besarle de nuevo cuando escuchó una voz que le hizo perder la concentración.

- ¡¡Amo Yoh!! ¡¡Amo Yoh!!

- ¿Qué pasa Amidamaru? ¿Por qué haces esto... precisamente ahora...? - casi le gritó, completamente rojo, mientras Lyserg tímidamente se tapaba el rostro ante la miradita curiosa de su hada Morphine.

- ¡Amo Yoh! Recuerde que los otros chicos están en las habitaciones contiguas... ¿No le parece algo peligroso...? - tal vez lo que el espíritu acompañante del castaño recordaba claramente eran las torturas de Anna Kyouyama, por eso lucía tan asustado.

- ¡¡Ahh!! Pues entonces... - Yoh dibujó una pícara sonrisa - Tú nos ayudarás a estar un momento juntos, Lyserg-chan y yo... - miró otra vez al chico que se encontraba ahora acostado en el futón, quien le regresó una mirada más que nada de confusión.

- ... ¡¡Entiendo, amo Yoh!! - dijo al fin Amidamaru, con una sonrisa; prácticamente llorando al fin ver una oportunidad para su querido amo. Morphine parpadeó, sin alcanzar a entender del todo la situación. Sin embargo siguió al espíritu del samúrai, no sin antes acariciar gentilmente el cabello de su propio amo y sonreírle. Ambos espíritus desaparecieron, dándole más privacía a los dos shamanes.

- ... ¿Qué fue eso, Yoh...? - Lyserg esperaba una explicación, sin embargo, lo calló otra vez con otro de sus besos. Asakura se separó y le miró con ternura de nuevo.

- No te preocupes... ¡Todo estará bien! Tú sólo... déjate llevar...

- ¿Ah...? - las manos del castaño se pasaban por su cuerpo, de una manera un poco más firme que antes, ahora sí podía sentir la figura de Lyserg, quien estaba completamente ruborizado, no alcanzaba a comprender lo que Yoh se proponía. Sin embargo, comenzó a entender cuando Asakura deslizó la parte de arriba de la yukata de Diethel hacia abajo, dejando su pecho desnudo - ¡Yoh, Yoh!

- Tranquilo, no tengas miedo... - pasó su mano por el cabello verde, con gran delicadeza - ... También es la primera vez que hago esto... Pero no tienes por qué temer... - posó un pequeño beso en la frente del shaman europeo, quien se tranquilizó un poco.

Mar de sensaciones. Sentimientos intensos. Yoh besaba con cuidado el cuello de Lyserg, quien solamente atinaba a abrazarle con más fuerza. Se sentía extraño, recibiendo ese tipo de caricias tan profundas. La boca del japonés bajó un poco, encontrándose con el pecho del otro chico. Comenzó a besarlo también, sólo que ahora utilizaba su lengua con algo de tímidez, pues también él se encontraba con un vistozo sonrojo manchando todo su rostro. Un pequeño gemido de placer escapó de los labios de Diethel, aún confundido sobre las nuevas reacciones de su cuerpo. Estaba algo asustado todavía, pero estar en los brazos de Yoh le hacía sentir seguro.

Yoh sonrió al escuchar aquellos ruiditos. Le gustaba que su Lyserg disfrutara tanto como él lo estaba haciendo. Lo besó, a la vez que con sus manos se deshacía del atado de la yukata, para lograr al fin sacarle aquella prenda japonesa. Diethel se sintió más apenado al encontrarse semidesnudo frente a Asakura. Pero el shaman castaño aún no terminaba, siguió besando el pecho del inglés, hasta llegar a su vientre, donde de nuevo utilizó su lengua, probando el sabor de Lyserg de una manera más abierta. Éste ya no soportaba más. Era demasiado, nunca había llegado tan lejos con Yoh. Pero le gustaba, no quería que se detuviera. Los gritos de placer amenazaban por salir de sus labios, pero se contuvo.

- ¿... Lyserg? - se separó del cuerpo de Diethel, sólo para mirarle. Esos ojos verdes con pequeñas lágrimas... ¿Acaso lo estaba lastimando? - ¿Te encuentras bien...? - el chico inglés asistió con la cabeza, aunque para estar más seguro, Asakura se aventuró a besarle en los labios. Pero sus manos aún se deslizaban, más abajo.

- ¡Ahh! - se aferró a la espalda de Yoh, quien lo acaricaba por sobre la ropa interior. Nunca había sentido algo tan intenso - ¡¡Detente!! ¡No... no hagas eso! - pero Asakura no se detuvo, quería escucharlo gimiendo, le había gustado y quería más. Finalmente, el inglés se rindió, dejando escapar aquellos signos de placer. Se relajó poco a poco, déjandose caer en el futón, soltando a Yoh, quien solamente lo besó de nuevo, aún con su mano en la entrepierna de Diethel. Después también el castaño se deshizo de su yukata, acostándose sobre el cuerpo del otro chico. Le abrazó.

- Lyserg-chan... te amo...

- ... Yo también... te amo, Yoh... - murmuró el inglés, con la respiración agitada.

Asakura sonrió, bajando su mano de nuevo, aunque esta vez para quitar el obstáculo que representaba la ropa interior de Lyserg. El chico de ojos verdes trató de protestar, pero las nuevas caricias de Yoh eran mucho más excitantes, ya no pudo hacer nada más que soltar de nuevo esos pequeños gemidos que le avergonzaban tanto. El japonés; al ver que Lyserg estaba mucho más relajado y ahora parecía cooperar, moviendo su cuerpo para sentir más aquello, aunque fuera de una manera más bien involuntaria; decidió ir al siguiente paso, quitándose también la ropa interior.

Lyserg se sonrojó al doble, si es que eso era posible al ver a su pareja desnudo. ¿Qué pasaba? Asakura posó sus labios sobre los suyos, con un beso intenso y profundo, que Diethel trató de corresponder, sólo que ahora estaba mucho más nervioso que al principio.

- ... Lyserg-chan... ¿Puedo...?

¿Poder...? Ahora lo entendía. Miedo, nerviosismo... Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Cerró sus ojos verdes y asistió lentamente, temblando.

- ... Confía en mí... - habló tranquilamente Yoh, tras haberlo besado de nuevo. Asakura se puso entre las piernas de Lyserg, separándolas más con sus manos. El inglés aún tenía los ojos cerrados, aún incluso después de que Yoh tomó sus caderas y las levantaba.

Entró en él lentamente, aunque Lyserg no pudo emitir un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentir aquello. Dolía, dolía increíblemente, aún y cuando Asakura lo hacía con mucho cuidado. Se introducía un poco más profundo en él, con la respiración agitándose más. Su lindo Lyserg... ahora le pertenecía en cuerpo por fin. También él se sentía adolorido, era la primera vez que hacía esto, aunque intentaba causarle el menor dolor posible a Lyserg, quien también respiraba agitado, tragándose el dolor que sentía.

- ... Tranquilo... relájate... - le dijo el castaño, a lo que Diethel asistió, con unas pocas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas rojas. Asakura comenzó a embestir lentamente, besando a Lyserg otra vez, más que nada para aliviarle.

Pero poco a poco el dolor se iba, comenzando a sentir placer ante los movimientos suaves de Yoh. Gemía quedito, abriendo sus ojos verdes, aunque sin dejar de llorar. Pero ya no dolía. El seme(***) se dió cuenta de ello, comenzando a embestir un poco más rápido y fuerte.

La habitación se llenó con jadeos y respiraciones agitadas, con los movimientos de vaivén de ambos cuerpos que se entregaban el uno al otro en esa demostración de amor puro. Y esas eran las únicas palabras que salían de sus labios... Lyserg se sentía feliz, se había entregado a Yoh, la persona que amaba, la única persona que llegó a amarlo a pesar de todo. Le pertenecía ahora... Y jamás se iría de su lado...

_(*Fin Flashback*)_

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

- ... Se entregó a ti... - susurró una rubia de ojos verdes. Había dejado su sonrojo atrás, ahora miraba al suelo. Lyserg Diethel se había entregado a Yoh Asakura por amor. Era una historia romántica perfecta, con un desenlace lleno de pasión... ¿Pero entonces qué estaba mal?

- Sí... Lyserg-chan... es decir, Lyserg me amaba tanto como para entregarse a mí de esa manera; me confió algo muy valioso, no sólo su cuerpo, sino también su corazón herido por un monstruo horrible del que muchos no logramos escapar: la soledad.

- Pero... ¿qué salió mal...? ¡Digo! - volvió a su mirada que reclamaba justicia, algo típico en Izumi Orimoto - ¿¡Está bien que Kouichi-kun haya aparecido y te haya quitado a tu pareja!? ¡¡Deberías decírcelo, que aún sigues enamorado de Diethel-kun!!

- Kimura-kun... no me quitó nada, Orimoto-san... - sonrió con tristeza - ... El corazón de Lyserg me había dejado de pertenecer antes de que ustedes llegaran. Después de todo... nunca fuí su "_Someone just for me_" ...

Orimoto no entendía... ¿Qué era lo que quería decir con eso?... ¿Acaso...?

- ¿Diethel-kun y tú ya habían terminado...?

- ... _Hai_... - contestó, con esa misma sonrisa de melancolía - ... Nuestras prioridades nunca fueron las mismas... Y estaban ellos también...

- ¿Ellos...?

- Los X-Laws... Ellos convencieron a Lyserg de unírseles. Y Lyserg tuvo que decidir entre estar conmigo y su venganza. Sí, esa vez que decidió estar con los X-Laws en lugar de con Kimura-kun no era la primera vez que Lyserg elegía algo de esa índole. Porque eligió lo mismo... De lograr vengarze a permanecer conmigo... Prefirió su venganza...

- ¿¡Pero por qué!? - casi lanzaba un grito estremecedor - ¡¡Eso es muy tonto!! ¡¡No pensé que Diethel-kun fuera tan estúpido!!

- No... yo lo entiendo. Pero no era por eso que no quería que se fuera. Lo que pasa es que yo... Yo no quería que Lyserg se transformara en alguien frío y sin sentimientos. Tenía miedo por él... Y también sé que él sentía miedo. Pero estaba cegado por la rabia en contra de Hao. Por eso se fue... Se alejó de mí para lograr su meta.

- ... Sigo pensando que es tonto... - susurró la muchacha.

- ... Los dos fuímos tontos. Él por irse... y yo por permitir que se fuera...

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

_(*Flashback* Lyserg se ha unido a los X-Laws - Shaman King-)_

Lo recibió con una mirada fría. Su vestimenta ya no era áquel extraño pero hermoso traje que llevaba esa capa de corte inglés que tanto le gustaba. Era blanco... y tenía ese horrible símbolo en uno de sus brazos. Esa X ... esas letras... L A W S ...

- ¿Para qué...? - empezó el castaño, aunque no quizo continuar. Le intimidaba verlo así ¿Es que ya no era el mismo Lyserg que él tanto amaba?

- Asakura, únete a nosotros...

- ¿Ahora me llamarás Asakura, Lyserg-chan...?

- No me digas de esa manera. Tú y yo no somos nada...

- ¡¡Tonterías!! - lo tomó fuerte de los hombros, logrando un sobresalto en el chico que pretendía verse frío y a la defensiva - ¡¡No digas esas estúpideces!! ¿¡Qué acaso ya no me amas!? ¡¡Dímelo y te dejaré en paz!! Porque yo no puedo evitar amarte... Fuíste cruel pidiéndome que te matara... ¡¡Sabes que no puedo hacer eso!! ¡¡Sabes que no puedo dejar de amarte!!

Desvió los ojos verdes, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No debía llorar... no debía llorar... no debía llorar...

- ¡¡Suéltame, Asakura!! - logró zafarse del agarre - ¡¡Únete a nosotros...!! ... Por favor... Yoh... ven conmigo... - cambió su voz... ahora era una súplica.

- ... ¿Quieres tener las dos cosas, verdad? ... - murmuró Yoh, con increíble frialdad - ... Quieres vengarte de Hao, pero también quieres que esté contigo... ¿Qué pretendes en realidad...?

- ¡¡Quiero matar al asesino de mis padres!!

- ¡¡No!! - tomó el rostro del inglés con una mano, con firmeza pero con la misma delicadeza con la que trataba al aún dueño de su corazón - ... Si lo haces, serás como él... ¿También quieres ser un asesino? ... Tú viste lo que los X-Laws son capaces de hacer... No quiero convertirme en algo como ellos...

- ¡¡Lo merece!! ¡Hao debe morir!

- ... No quiero que tú te conviertas en algo como ellos... - lo besó. Lyserg trató de resistirse, pero los besos de Yoh siempre le hacían perder el control de sí mismo. Terminó desistiendo, correspondiendo. Abrazó al castaño, mientras la lengua de éste exploraba su boca una vez más. Se separó del rostro de Lyserg, pero sólo lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos - ... Ven tú conmigo... Te prometo que estarás a salvo.

- Yo no quiero estar a salvo... Lo que quiero es que todo esto se termine rápido - murmuró el que estaba vestido de blanco - Y para que eso suceda... Yo... Voy a matarlo, Yoh...

- Cómo quieras... Creo que eres dueño de tu vida, y que puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella - dejó de sostenerle el rostro y se alejó aún más de él - ... Espero que consigas tu venganza, Lyserg...

- Yoh...

- Siempre.. siempre te amaré... Y aunque las circunstacias no separen de esta manera, siempre te seguiré amando... - dijo el chico de los audífonos naranja, con una expresión de seriedad poco común en él.

- ¡¡Yoh!! - quería correr hacia él, decirle que también le amaba. Decirle lo mucho que sentía tener que tomar una decisión como esa. Pero ya no podía desistir. Ahora era uno de ellos, de los X-Laws... Y no podía pedirle a Yoh que lo esperara por siempre.

- Espero que algún día lo encuentres...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tu "_Someone just for me_"... Espero que algún día lo encuentres... - le sonrió, antes de darse la vuelta para dejarle ahí. Iba hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Hacia donde estaba su prometida Anna.

- Yoh... ¡Yoh espera! ... - llamó, pero Asakura no se volvió - ¡¡¿Sabes que significa esto?!! ¡¡Que tú y yo seremos enemigos!!

- ... Tú nunca serás mi enemigo - se detuvo, aunque no lo miró. Sólo fijó su mirada al frente, perdiéndola en el horizonte - ... Por eso, para mí siempre serás Lyserg-chan... A pesar de todo lo que pase...

- ... Yoh... yo... yo... - "te amo" ... Era la frase que buscaba, pero no la dijo. Solamente lo miró alejarse, irse con sus anteriores camaradas. Su primera pareja. Su primer amor... Todo perdido... echado a la basura por su obstinación - ¡¡Yoh...!! - una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

- ... Fallaste en tu misión de reclutar a Yoh Asakura...

- ... Señor Marco... - ya no era esa persona. Sin saberlo, había firmado su propia sentencia de muerte. Todo mientras miraba a su verdadero amor alejándose, tomando un camino distinto. Ya nada volvería a ser como antes...

_(*Fin Flashback*)_

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

- ... entonces me quedé en los X-Laws; por mucho tiempo. Claro que volví a verlo, aunque nunca hablábamos de nosotros. Para mí, se convirtió en "Asakura" ... aunque él me seguía llamando siempre por mi nombre. Sufrí mucho al lado de los X-Laws, al lado de Marco... Quería autoconvencerme de que había hecho la decisión correcta, pero todo siempre regresaba a lo mismo. Que había sido un completo idiota al venderme de esa manera. Y... cuando comenzaba a perder las esperanzas... Apareciste tú...

Kouichi parpadeó un par de veces antes de procesar todo lo que Lyserg le había dicho. El shaman inglés se había abrochado la camisa, arreglándose la cinta roja que llevaba en el cuello haciendo un nudo. Se levantó y fue por su capa, arropándose con ella, aunque no la amarró, sólo se la dejó puesta, mirando a Kimura, esperando una reacción.

- ... ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes...? - fue lo primero que atinó a decir el japonés, confundido, mirando al frente.

- ... Porque... tenía miedo de recordar. Y tenía miedo de tu reacción también. Estoy en el equipo de nuevo... Con Yoh a mi lado.

- ... ¿Todavía sientes algo por él...?

- ... - guardó un silencio prolongado antes de seguir - ... Le quiero... 

- Ah... - el elegido se puso de pie, pasando de largo a Diethel, quien se volvió a verlo, preocupado.

- ¿A dónde vas...?

- Creo que necesito un poco de aire, es todo - emitió una pequeña risita, pero parecía más por nervios que por cualquier otra cosa - No te preocupes, Lyserg... sólo... - abrió la puerta - ... déjame pensar un poco...

- Pero... - dudó - ... Está bien, Kouichi...

- Lyserg.

- ... ¿Sí? - se veía cabizbajo, aunque elevó la mirada para verle.

- ... Yo te amo ... Y no dejaré que nada malo te pase.

- Gracias... - se ruborizó un poco. Aunque se sintió terriblemente solo cuando esa puerta se cerró. Se dejó caer en el suelo, con una cuantas lágrimas en los ojos. No sabía por qué lloraba... sólo quería desahogarse un poco y eso hizo. Lloró en silencio.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Un ruido los sacó de la conversación. Yoh se volvió, aunque lo que vió lo dejó helado. Izumi tampoco podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando. Era Anna, tapándose la boca con una de sus manos, con los ojos temblando.

- ¡¡¡Anna!!! - el shaman rápidamente se puso de pie, aunque su prometida retrocedió.

- ... ¿Cómo pudiste...? ¿Cómo pudiste...? - se seguía alejando del castaño, a la vez que Orimoto se ponía de pie.

- ¡¡Déjame explicarte, Anna!!

- No... Lo sabía... Ese chico Diethel y tú... ¡¡No puedo creerlo!!

- ¡¡Escucha bien esto, Kyouyama!! - de nuevo, Izumi defensora del oprimido - ¡¡No puedes ponerte así después de todo lo que Asakura-kun ha sufrido!!

- ¡¡Cállate!! - le gritó la rubia de ojos negros - ¡¡Tú no lo entiendes!! No se trata de amor... ¡Se trata de compromiso! - se volvió contra Yoh - Si no me querías... al menos debiste habérmelo dicho antes de meterte con alguien más...

- ... Pero Anna... Esto que pasó con Lyserg fue...

- ¡No digas más ese nombre! - se llevó las manos a los oídos. Ahora sí que Asakura estaba asustado. Nunca había visto a la fría chica comportarse de esa manera.

- Si me dejas hablar entonces...

- No hay... nada de qué hablar... - la itako se marchó, sin decir una palabra más, mientras el cuerpo de Yoh temblaba, permaneciendo en el mismo lugar; sin moverse un sólo centímetro. Orimoto también guardó silencio... ¿Eso que había visto era el final de la relación entre Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyouyama...?

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Kouji se preparaba un poco de té, aunque no le salía nada bien. Era un pésimo cocinero y tenía que admitirlo. Por suerte para él, Tamao Tamamura llegó en su rescate, prepándole la deliciosa bebida con rápidez.

- Gracias, Tamao... - dijo el chico, después de tomar el primer vaso de té.

- De nada... Kouji... - estaba algo apenada aún por llamar al apuesto elegido por su nombre.

La relación de los dos apenas empezaba. De lo que Minamoto estaba seguro era de que Tamao sería una buena amiga suya. Aparte, le gustaba contar con la confianza de alguien. Tamamura ya no sentía esa confusión. Era cierto, quería a Kouji, pero le gustaba más ser su compañera. Además, sabía que él tenía cosas qué decir y ahora ella sería la que lo oyera...

- ... ¿Sabes? ... Siempre pensé que estaba mal amar a mi propio hermano... - le dió un sorbo a su segundo vaso de té... - Tal vez por eso me pasa esto ahora...

- ¿Esto...? - la muchacha no entendía, aunque se esforzaba de veras.

- Tamao... creo que me gusta... - se detuvo. No, no podía decirlo todavía.

- ¿Quieres decir que te gusta alguien más aparte del joven Kouichi? - preguntó la chica, algo sorprendida.

- ... No lo sé...

No pudieron seguir hablando, pues la puerta de la cocina se abrió, mostrando a una rubia de cabello corto, cuyos ojos negro se veían bastante irritados. 

- Tamao... ¿podrías dejarnos a solas, por favor...?

- ¿Eh...? ¡¡Claro, señorita Anna!! - Tamamura se apresuró en dejar el lugar, algo asustada por ver a Kyouyama de esa manera. Kouji la siguió con la mirada, mostrando una leve sonrisa para tranquilizar a la shaman de cabellos rosados, quien se sonrojó un poco, aunque sonrió de manera más abierta y se marchó. Anna tomó asiento a un lado de Kouji, mirando la mesa con seriedad.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kyouyama...?

Anna no contestó, sólo que su gesto de frialdad poco a poco se quebraba. Comenzaba a temblar.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - Minamoto se puso de pie, aún más cerca de la chica, quien seguía tratando de esconder sus sentimientos. Pero no pudo más. Se lanzó a los brazos de Kouji, abrazándolo muy fuerte, dándole rienda suelta a su llanto.

Kouji se quedó mudo ante aquello. Aún no entendía nada, sólo sentía como las lágrimas de Anna mojaban su camisa. Lentamente la abrazó también.

- ... Está bien... tranquila... - jamás se imaginó diciéndole aquello a la que alguna vez se encargó de entrenarle.

- ... Yo... yo... Minamoto... No lo soporto... - seguía derramando lágrimas, aferrándose a la camisa azul del elegido de la luz - ... No puedo creerlo... no quiero creerlo... ¿Soy tan mala...? ...

- Tú no eres mala, Kyouyama... - murmuró Kouji, acariciando el cabello rubio. Ya no importaba por qué la muchacha lloraba, sólo quería que dejara de hacerlo. Aunque se sentía extraño.

- ... Entonces... entonces... ¿por qué...?

- ... No importa eso, tú no eres mala...

Se separó, parando de llorar en un instante. Parpadeó un poco, viendo el rostro del elegido. Mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Una muy disimulada y pequeña sonrisa, pero sonrisa al fin...

- ... Gracias...

- Pero... tú sabes que no soy el indicado para problemas del tipo... "Llorar" ...

- ... Es que... Eres en el único que confío lo suficiente... - respondió ella, bajando la mirada - Los demás se extrañarían... Me verían raro... Tú eres el que más me comprende...

- ... ¿Anna...? - la había llamado por su nombre, aunque no pareció notarlo.

- No, no importa... - abrazó de nuevo al chico - ... Ya no importa... Minamoto...

- ¿Sí?

- Si le dices a alguien que me viste llorando... Te parto la cara...

- Está bien - asistió Kouji, como si esa amenaza en realidad no lo afectara. La abrazó de nuevo. No podía creer que de verdad fuera de confianza para alguien de esa manera. Aunque, se sentía extrañamente bien serle útil a alguien, servir como hombro para llorar.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Kimura se sentó en el suelo, mirando al cielo. Estrellas... Poder espíritual. Primer amor. ¿Cómo demonios podría competir contra eso? Bajó la mirada.

- ¿Entonces es cierto...? - Kouichi miró hacia enfrente, aunque la voz que lo llamaba venía de un lado - El inglecito... e Yoh... Vaya, predecible... y molesto - dijo Hao Asakura, sin dejar de caminar - ... ¿Tienes miedo, no es así, Kouichi...?

- ...

- Claro, después de todo... Eres débil... Sabes que tu fuerza jamás se comparará con la mía... ... Ni siquiera con la de Yoh - las púpilas del elegido se dilataron, mientras Hao se alejaba riendo burlonamente.

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini: ¡¡Ya está!! ^.^UUU ... ¡¡Al fin acabé con este capi!! *___*

Minako: ¡¡Yoh-kun!! X3

Lyserg: Increíble o__oU ... (sin percartarse que Minako le mide algo más de lencería en su cuerpecito XD)

Yoh: ^__^UU

Kouichi: ...

Kouji: ¿Por qué... Kyouyama y yo o__O'?

Hao: ¡¡Se aman!! X3 (lanza pétalos de rosas alrededor de Kouji)

Kini: No, Hao-sama... Es que Anna le tiene mucha estima a Kouji-kun =D

(Afuera del escenario)

Anna: (estornudo) o__o

(Volvemos al escenario)

Kouji: Mensa ¬////¬*** ...

Kini: ¡¡WA JA JA JA JA!! ¡¡MENSA!! (parece no darse cuenta de que le dijeron a ella XP)

Lyserg: ... o__oUU (aún sin podérselo creer, aunque Minako ya a comenzado a desvestirle también para probarle otro de sus productos)

Kouichi: ... Me la pones.. muy díficil, senseii T.T

Minako: Yo digo que todo se acaba en orgía *___* ¡¡Todos felices!!

Kouji: ¡¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!! ¬////¬***

Hao: ¡¡Sí!! Orgía *O*

Minako: Ya tengo preparado a Lys-kun, de todas maneras ^__^- (veáse a Lyserg con un trajecito negro de cuero entallado al cuerpo muy provocador)

Kouji: ¿NANI? O/////O (== colapso) X/////X

Malus: (grabando) ... No puede ser u__ú ...

Yuzu: *__* ¡¡Malus!!

Malus: Yuzu, cariño *___* (escenas románticas)

Kouichi: =___=UUU

Lyserg: ¡¡Quítame esto!! /////**

Hao: Con mucho gusto =3

Lyserg: o////o ... No, mejor me quedo con él... (retrocede)

Kini: Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capi, sobre todo del lemon Yoh/Lyserg... ¡¡Yoh!! (se acerca con un micrófono) ¿Qué se siente haber sido el primero en la vida de Lyserg? X3

Yoh: ^__^U Bueno... Lyserg es muy suavecito...

Lyserg: ¡¡No digas eso, Yoh!! /////

Minako: Pachoncito *.*

Kouichi: u__u (en una esquina, dibujando círculos con el dedo en el suelo).

Kouji: X/////X

Hao: Venga, inglés... ¡¡Orgía!! XDDD

Lyserg: ¡¡Aléjate!! //// (Hao evita que Lyserg se acerque a Kouichi)

Kini: Las aclaraciones ^^U... (*) "_Gomen nasai_" significa "_Lo siento muchísimo_" así como "_Gomen kudasai_" significa "_Perdóname_" (Lyserg se lo dice a Kouichi X3) '_Gomen_' significa '_Lo siento_' n__nU; (**) '_Faje_' ... bueno, hay gente que no sabe ¬¬U ... '_Faje_' equivale a '_Manoseo_' (¿Eso sí lo entienden mejor ñ.ñ?) Como quien dice, un encuentro sexual, pero sin penetración, solo con masturbación (hablando de una manera más técnica, claro ñ__ñU); (***) para aquellos que no lo sepan (creo que los hay u__uU) '_Seme_' es el 'dominante' en una pareja yaoi, a la vez que '_Uke_' es el 'recesivo' ... Mhmm... Para que me entiendan, Hao sería el '_Seme_' y Lyserg el '_Uke_' XD Casi no me gusta manejar ese tipo de relaciones tan marcadas, pero siempre se nota ^__~. Ahora las frases en inglés ^.^U:

_'Are you sure, my Lyserg?'_

_'¿Estás seguro, mi Lyserg?'_

_'You bastard...'_

_'Bastardo...'_

_'You look so pretty when you get mad, my Lyserg...'_

_'Te ves muy lindo cuando te enfadas, mi Lyserg' (aunque literalmente dice 'Te ves muy lindo cuando te pones loco, mi Lyserg' XP)_

_'You will die!!'_

_'¡¡Morirás!!'_

_'Are you going to fuck with Kouichi?'_

_'¿Vas a coger con Kouichi?' (o sea... '¿Vas a tener sexo con Kouichi?' ¬¬U sólo que Hao lo dijo de una manera bastante vulgar XDD)_

_'I... I hate you!!!'_

_'Yo... ¡¡¡Yo te odio!!!'_

_'I'm sorry!!'_

_'¡¡Lo siento!!'_

Kini: (mira para todos lados y ve todo el desorden que hay en el lugar) Buen... qué desastre ^.^U Será mejor que despida este capi n__nUU

Minako: ¿Tan pronto? T__T

Kini: No te preocupes... en el próximo habrá más *___* ¿Y ahora? ¿Yoh y Anna habrán roto? (O__O = se siente acosada por los Yoh/Anna fans) ¿Qué sentirá Kouichi exactamente ante la confesión de Lyserg? ¿Qué será ahora de ambos XDD? No se pierdan el próximo capi. Más traumas... Sangre XDD ... y, por supuesto... Corazones rotos ^.^U

Minako: ¡¡Nos vemos!! ^__^ ¿Verdad, Malus? . ... ¿Malus...? ¿Vampiro inútil? . (veáse a Malus y a Yuzu besándose apasionadamente) ^__^U Tendrás nuevos nietos, Kini =3

Kini: ñ__ñUUU ... Este... ¡¡adiós!! XDD ¡¡Gracias por el apoyo a todos mis contactos del messenger!! ^__^ ¡¡Sis Sakura Diethel!! Este capítulo está en parte dedicado a ti, espero que te haya gustado el Yoh/Lyserg que puse XD ¡¡Hasta la próxima ^__~!! Minako, fue un placer trabajar contigo de nuevo ^__^

Minako: Cuando quieras, corazón ^__^ (abrazando a Yoh posesivamente)

Kini y Minako: ¡¡_BYE_!! XDDD

(Algún día... el Sol brillará de nuevo)


	26. Diferente

(Abrimos el telón, con Kini algo confundida)

Kini: Humm... ¡Hola! ^.^ Es sólo que... (relee el capítulo pasado) _My_! Esto será díficil...

Kouichi: ^^U (abraza, sí, ¡abraza! a su _senseii_)

Kini: Es inútil, Kouichi... ¡Todo es inútil! (dramática)

Kouichi: ... ¡Yo quiero... Felicidad! (se separa) ^__^U

Kini: Bueno u__ú ... (le da palmaditas en la cabeza) Retrasaremos todo esto u.uU  ... (entran los demás)

Lyserg: ¡Kouichi! ¿En dónde te habías metido? ¡¡Estaba preocupado!! .

Kouichi: _Gomen_ ñ.n' ...

Kini: Contestemos reviews *___* (= completamente recuperada) X3 ... *//.//*

Kouji: Qué loca está hoy, algo se trae entre manos u__ú ...

**_Hao will burn you all_**

Kini: ¡Onee-san! *___* (Kini brinca de felicidad) ¡¡Kawaii!! Qué honor, ser la primera en saber que ya

terminaste tu doujin *.* ... Etto, no te preocupes, yo tengo paciencia ñ__n (de hecho, mis compañeros de clase me dijeron que esa era mi mayor virtud, pobres ingenuos X3). ¡Los personajes de tu cómic son tan geniales *////*!

Hao: o.oU ... ¿Nani? Pero meterse con Kouichi es divertido =D

Lyserg: ¬¬...

Kini: No provoques a mi Onee-san, Hao u__ú ...

Kouji: Oh, sí que es capaz de hacer cosas muy muy satánicas ... (recordando cierto fic Koukou =3)

Kini: ¡Pues esto sigue! ^__^ Lo bueno es que no ha nacido la fuerza que pueda detenerme X3  Gracias por leerme y por dejarme review ¡¡Yo te dejaré en tus fics!! Gracias por **Whisper** T.T ¡Es el mejor fic de Kouichi que he leído! Oh, y te extraño ... espero que nos veamos pronto por msn _Bye bye_ ^^

**_La Llama_**

Marco: ¡Marco/Lyserg!

Kini: o.o ... Etto... Paciencia Yuzu, te prometí Marco/Lyserg y tendrás Marco/Lyserg XD, de hecho, tendrás tanto Marco/Lyserg después que tal vez pienses en odiar a Marco de nuevo wa ja ja ja ja *__* (risa histérica)

Lyserg: .__. ... (se aleja de la loca)

Kouichi: ñ__n ... Yuzu-san, yo entiendo a Lyserg... de verdad que lo entiendo

Kini: ¿Ah, sí? o.o' ... Ehmm... bueno... Sí, lo que pasa es que yo veo Shaman King y veo que Lyserg e Yoh se llevan muy bien y yo como no soy pervertida yaoi X3 ... pues, se me ocurren cosas XD. Sí, la historia es muy linda, triste pero linda ^__^ ¡Oh! ¡¡Yo quiero ver eso de Hao!! ¡¡Yo quiero ver!! *___* (saltitos de niñita emocionada)

Hao: ¡¡Shie!! Hao/Lyserg *¬*

Lyserg: Yuzu ... .__. ... Yo estoy contigo en tu fanfic, ¿ne? Yo sé todo lo que sientes por mí ñ__n ... Gracias

por quererme y por apreciarme, de verdad u////u

Kini: Ayyy... _kawaii_ */////* Pero por algo Yuzu siempre es y será la fan número 1 de Lyserg, de eso no hay duda ^¬^ (de verdad, loca, tú tienes ese título y nadie pero nadie te lo quita =D)

Kouichi: o.o (con el paquetito de caramelos en sus manos) ^^- Yo sé que Lyserg es un gran cocinero, pero como tú dices, a veces es demasiado tímido n////n

Lyserg: -////-

Kini: (saca un megáfono) ¡¡Atención!! *¬* ¡Atenta invitación a todos los lectores de este fanfic a una fiesta de sadocas en el fic de Yuzu! ("**El sufrimiento de los recuerdos**" busquen en mis favoritos, no es tan díficil X3) ¡¡Se divertirán, se los aseguro *___*!! (mirada al público) o.o ... ¿Por qué no le pruebas tú el traje de gatito a Lyserg?

Lyserg: ¿Nani? o////o

Yuzu: o.o ... *¬* (salta del público al escenario == increíble pero cierto)

Kouji: ¿Otra vez? o////oUU ... (retrocede)

Lyserg: o/////o (en un dos por tres, vestido con unas garras y orejas de gatito, todo eso con un tanga rojo) ////

Yuzu: Mira, que lindo te ves X3

Lyserg: Aaahhh ////

Kini: *////* (sangre sale por su nariz)

Minako: (desde el público) ¡¡Estoy orgullosa de ti, Yuzu!! *___*

Kouichi: Deberíamos acostumbrarnos a esto .__. ... (Lyserg atrás de él, buscando cubrirse)

Hao: ¡¡Inglés!! (golpeado por Yuzu)

Yuzu: ¡Para eso tienes mi fic!

Kini: Yuzu, sólo quiero decirte que te apoyo en todos tus proyectos, que saldrás adelante de eso- que-tú-sabes (que Harry Potter se oyó eso XD) ¡Y no te deprimas, mi niña! Que tú eres la alegría loca del grupo *___* ¡¡De verdad!! Nosotros nunca de los nunca te olvidaremos n__n o.o (con una ovejita en las manos)

Yuzu: Cuídala mucho, mami =3 (se va a sentar)

Kini: Claro que sí T^T (dramática)

Kouji: Payasa ¬////¬ (mira... Lyserg casi sin ropa) //// (XDD)

Kini: Bye bye, Yuzu ¡¡Quiero tu fic!! ¡¡Te quiero a ti!! *___* (abraza a su ovejita) X3 ¡Gracias!

**_Kanata_**

Kouichi: Es cierto... se iban a dar la vuelta al mundo .__.

Lyserg: =////= A ver el Big Ben y la Torre de Tokio y no sé que cosas más...

Kini: ¡¡Síe!! *¬* (alucina)

Kouji: (lee lo que escribió Kanata acerca de Eiji y él) ¡¡¡¿NANI?!!! O//////O ¡¡Maldito niño!! //////

Kini: *////* (recordando ciertas cosas) Huuuhhh... lemon de Kouji y Eiji... Mhmm... =3 ...

Kouji: ¡¡Cállate, degenerada!! /////

Kini: ^__^ No te preocupes por el dibujo (aunque en realidad lo quiero XD) ya sabes que tu madre es una obsesa de otra cosita =D ... Shiii... (mira a Kouji) Kouji, has otro lemon con Eiji *___*

Kouji: ¡¡Loca!! ///// (se pega a la pared)

Kini: Si bien que te gusta =D ... es eso, o con Lyserg, tú decides *////* (o puede ser un trío *___*)

Lyserg: u////u No me metan en esos asuntos, por favor... (tratando de ponerse su ropa normal).

Kini: Como le dije a tu hermanita ñ.n ... Créeme que por mí pongo Marco/Lyserg todo el fic, Hao/Lyserg también (¿es posible XD?) Puro sufrimiento (en este capi habrá más sufrimiento y sangre *__*) pero tengo una trama por seguir ñ.n ... Aunque, como ya dije, próximamente tendrás tanto Marco/Lyserg que desearás no haberme pedido eso =3 (de hecho, en cuatro capis más, contando este XD) Lo siento, Kan XDDD... pero el inglesito es tan antojable para hacer sufrir *¬*

Kouichi: Tan mala =__= ... (sabe que no puede hacer pero nada en contra de la autora)

Kini. ¡¡Pero por supuesto!! (mira a Kouji con una sonrisa satánica, aunque éste no alcanza a comprender la magnitud del desastre hasta que ocurre) **_¡Inu! ¡Inu! ¡Inu! ¡Inu! ¡Inu! ¡Inu! ¡Inu! ¡Inu! ¡Inu! ¡Inu! ¡Inu! ¡Inu! ¡Inu!_**

Kouji: X__X (estampado varias veces contra el suelo)

Kouichi: ¡¡Hermano!! O___O

Kini: Lo siento lobito, ya lo hice X3 Sí, esos collares como los de Inuyasha son muy útiles ^__^UU ... Claro, Kanata, yo siempre me divierto ^__~ (abraza a un confundido Lyserg) Yo cuidaré de él T__T (dramática otra vez) ¡¡Porque tenemos que hacerle sufrir más!!

Lyserg: =__= (pensado una vez más: "¿En dónde fuí a caer...?")

Kouji: X__X (se estampa en el suelo cuatro veces más gracias a las palabras de Kanata)

Kini: Por cierto, ya sé que los que no conocen a Eiji se estarán pregúntando quién demonios les ha robado a Minamoto (a quien por cierto yo regalaba XDDD ... X3) Bueno, no se preocupen... Kanata, espero que aceptes mi humilde invitación de venir al set en el próximo capítulo (te hubiera traído hoy, pero en el próximo capi le pasa algo muy interesante a Kouji que quiero que Eiji vea X3) y ahí conoceremos tanto a Eiji como a Kan ^__^ personajes de mi hijito Kanata ^__^ Miyu, estás invitada a venir también n__n De antemano, gracias n__n (reverencia)

Kouji: ¿_Nani_? ¿Eiji-san en el set? o/////o (cruelmente ignorado)

**_Aredhel_**

Kouichi: ¡¡Ahh!! Mataste a alguien, Kini-senseii o__oUU

Kini: ñ.n ... Me esperaba una reacción así, espero que estés bien o__o ... Etto, qué bueno que no te resultó desagradable una pareja como lo es Yoh/Lyserg (sobre todo porque sé que te gusta el Yoh/Anna) pero, como verás, fue algo que ocurrió en el pasado. Y, aunque soy fan del Yoh/Lyserg, debo decir que Anna tiene derecho a estar enojada (o triste... es díficil poner a Anna en una situación así o.o)... pero no sé si darle un momento de felicidad con este inútil ¬¬ ...

Kouji: ¡Disculpa! u__ú ... No dejaré en paz a Diethel con mi hermano...

Kouichi: ¿Pero por qué no? T__T ... Kouji...

Lyserg: .__. ...

Kouji: Porque... ¬¬ ...

Kini: ^__^ No digas nada (le pone una mano en la boca a Minamoto) eso lo sabremos hoy X3 ...

Hao: ¡¡Qué bien!! ¡¡Juguemos al látigo!! *___* (perversión al máximo)

Yoh: (saludando desde el público) ñ___n ... No me gustan ese tipo de jueguitos...

Kini: ¡Yoh! ¡¡Deberías estar arriba!! o__oUU ... (salta del escenario y cae sobre Yoh) X3 (se pega con Yoh como gato) ¡¡Kawaii!! Sube conmigo =3

Yoh: ^__^UUU ...

Kouji: Decirme inútil a mí ... ¬¬ ...

Kouichi: .__. Pobre Kyouyama-san, ya veremos qué hace Kini-senseii con ella ñ__n ...

Lyserg: Sabes que a Kini-san le gusta hacer sufrir u.u ...

Kouichi: Bueno, eso sí ^__^UUU ... Gracias por escribirnos, Aredhel-san ^^ y por apoyarnos en cada capítulo igual. Esperamos verte pronto n__n

**_anika-asakura_**

Kouji: Otro asustado por tus locuras, Diethel ¬¬ ...

Lyserg: u__u ... Mi relación con Yoh no fue una locura, Minamoto-san.

Kouichi: No se peleen o__o ¿Se están peleando? _Etto_...

Kini: ¡¡_Hi_!! *__* Sí, el capi pasado fue muy raro, con ese Yoh/Lyserg (bueno, las insinuaciones ya estaban, ¿ne? X3) Y sí, es extraño ver a Anna llorando, pero la verdad es difícil poner una reacción, aunque me imaginé que sería algo así, como cuando lloras por rabia y por tristeza al mismo tiempo. Como por sentimientos encontrados ^__^U

Kouichi: ¿_Nani_? o__o ...

Yoh: ... Pobre Anna, no debió enterarse de esa manera .__. ...

Kouji: Kyouyama y yo no tenemos nada que ver u__ú ...

Hao: ¡¡Se aman!! *___* (lanzando pétalos de rosa alrededor de Kouji otra vez)

Kini: ¡¡Hasta pronto!! ^__^ ¡¡Gracias por el review!!

**_Florchi_**

Kouji: He aquí algo raro... que te digan que haces algo muy bien ¬¬ ...

Kini: o__oUU ... ¿_Nani_? ¿Te gusta como pongo el Horo/Ren? ñ.n Eso es difícil de creer (aunque mi sis Nat me lo repite a cada rato XD) sobre todo porque esa pareja no me es muy familiar, pues no leo fics de ellos (excepto los de SATANIC, creo que lo conoces n__nU) así que pongo a la pareja muy a mi manera de ver, sin fijarme en cómo la plasman otros n__nUUU

Kouji: Huy, qué profesional...

Kini: _Inu_ ¬¬

Kouji: X__X

Kouichi: O__O ¡¡No hagas eso, senseii!!

Kini: Entonces dile que no me provoque... ejem u__ú ... Tendrás que comprender que es muy difícil para mí complacer a todos, sobre todo porque me piden parejas que alteran la trama de la historia, pero como lo que me pides no altera la línea principal, trataré de hacerlo n__n (aunque no te prometo que saldrá pronto eso del Flashback n.nUU, pues los capis que siguen están saturados de información) además de que espero que se me ocurra algo original XDD (con eso de que no se me da mucho el romance XDD) Ehh... gracias por admirarme y por decir que esta historia está buena u///u ... ¡¡Besos!! *___*

Kouichi: Gracias ^////^

Lyserg: _Thanks_ u////u

Kouji: u////ú ...

Hao: ¡¡Bésame!! *////*

Yoh: ñ__n ...

**_lioku_**

Kini: Yo no entraré en dílemas existenciales n__n (de hecho, he entrado en eso últimamente, pregúntale a mi Onee-san, Hao will burn you all X3 o May XDD). Respeto que no te guste Lyserg y si sigues enfadada con él por que se unió a los X-Laws sólo te digo que te admiro por leer esto o__o (casi todo se trata de Lyserg, ¿cómo me soportas XDD?) Mi Onee-san detestaba a Lyserg por haberse unido a los X-Laws y ahora poco a poco ya lo va aceptando n__nUU ... (ji ji, es parte es gracias a mí, por mi insistencia, y es que a veces soy un poco molesta XDD == ¿poco?)

Kouichi: Algo es cierto en cuanto al odio y al deseo de venganza... que no te llevan a ningún lado, sólo a más odio y a más venganza .__.

Lyserg: Tienes razón...

Kini: Los X-Laws... en este capi les pasará algo muy interesante, espero que te guste XDD, esos tipos, ju ju. ¿Sabes? A los que nos gusta Lyserg nos dolió mucho más que se uniera a los X-Laws, pero lo que a mí me gusta de Lyserg (y se lo he dicho a todos los que me preguntan X3) es que él es alguien que se cae muy pero muy profundo y doloroso y sin embargo vuelve a levantarse. No le celebro ni tantito que se haya ido con los X-Laws (jo, yo también lo detesté ¬.¬UU), pero lo admiro porque después de todo cambió, ¿ne? ^__^

Lyserg: No creo que sepa lo que dice .__.

Kouichi: Está tratando de hablar bien de ti ñ__n ...

Kouji: u__ú No convence a nadie con eso... a nadie...

Kini: No estoy tratando de convencer, es mi punto de vista ¬¬ ... ¿Me pides que no haga sufrir a Kouji? XDD ... ¡¡Pero esa es la idea!! *___* ¿Obsesión por su hermano? Sí, es lo más probable, pero en este capítulo esa duda ya quedará algo despejada. Yoh-kun (se pega a Yoh otra vez) ¿Estás triste?

Yoh: ^__^ ... (silencio total)

Lyserg: Qué preguntita u__uUU

Kini: ¡¡Trataré de seguir con el Horo/Ren!! *___* (veáse a Horo Horo y a Ren en el público completamente rojos) Muchas gracias por tu sincera opinión, espero que no te ofendas con la mía n__nUUU ¡¡Nos vemos!! ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

**_Sakura Diethel_**

Kouichi: ñ__n ... Tu sis... Kini-senseii... n///n

Kini: ¡¡Saku-chan!! *___* ¡¡Kawaii!! Gracias por escribirme X3 Mi primer ciber-sis, autora de un excelente y controversial Yoh/Lyserg *//.//* ... Etto, el capítulo pasado fue, por demás, difícil de escribir, pero lo hice en parte pensando en ti ^__^U (aunque todo es parte de la trama =D). ¡¡Kouichi cucho!! XDDDD (Kini riéndose como histérica revolcándose en el piso).

Lyserg: ¿Nani? o.o .. ¿De dónde has sacado que voy a dejarte, Kouichi? .__.

Kouichi: Etto... ñ.n ... u.u' ...

Lyserg: Sakura tiene razón, yo no voy a dejarte u///u ...

Kouichi: -/////- ...

Kini: ¡Hey! ¡Paren su circo que eso es parte de este capítulo! ¬¬ o.o ¡¡Me salió casi una rima!! XDDD (se vuelve a revolcar por el piso)

Kouji: Esta loca se droga ¬¬ (== no se habían mencionado las drogas todavía y ya era hora X3)

Kini: ^^UU (se levanta más tranquila) Como comprenderás, Saku-chan, a Anna la tenemos en aislamiento, en parte porque sé que sería un caos todo esto si la tenemos por aquí u.uUU ...

Kouji: Tamao y yo sólo somos amigos u__u-

Tamao: (desde el público, siendo observada por Pirika) Kouji, qué sensible eres n__n- ...

Yoh: Es cierto, gracias por darme una oportunidad de estar con Lyserg en tu fanfic, Sakura n__n (reverencia)

Kini: ¡¡Totalmente kawaii!! *___* Y no te preocupes, yo sé, yo sé n__n Me lo dices siempre por msn, y no te apures por los reviews, que eso es lo de menos, ya te lo he dicho. Cuando escribes, lo más importante es que te guste la historia y sobre todo la pareja que manejas n__n (o parejas en mi caso XD). Pero de todas maneras, se aprecian XD, nos vemos por msn, mi queridísima sis *__* ¡¡Gracias a ti por publicar tan hermoso fic!! ¡¡¿Un cucho y un conejito?!! XDDDD (risa histérica de nuevo == verídico)

Kouichi y Lyserg: -/////-

**_Minako-chan_**

Hao: (aparece de la nada, ¿no se han dado cuenta que casi no sale últimamente ¬¬?) ¡¡Regalos!! *___*

Kini: Qué niño ¬.¬ ... Etto... XDDD No, fue un placer tenerte a ti aquí, de verdad, y es que siempre se arma una Orgy cuando las dos nos juntamos X3

Los demás (excepto Hao): u__u' ...

Kini: Y los trajes le han quedado muy bien al Lyserg n__n (y sí, el trajecito de Yuzu es tan _kawaii _*___* == de nuevo sale sangre por su nariz) y es que él se le da natural eso de ser estrella de la Orgy *___*

Kouichi: ¡¡No!! ¬¬'

Lyserg: u__u'

Kini: ¿Te revelas ante mis mandatos, jovencito? ¬¬ ...

Kouichi: .__. ...

Kini: La resaca, maravillosa resaca ^__^U sabemos lo que le pasa a Kouji con los afrodisiacos tuyos, Minako X3

Kouji: ¡¡No te atrevas, Ainotsuki!! ¬/////¬** ¡¡Claro que te tengo miedo!! ¡¡Tú... !! ¡¡Tú...!!

Kini: Tú sacas a flote sus más bajos instintos X3 ... ¿cuántas veces pasaste encima de Lyserg o.o?

Kouji: ¡¡Yo no hice eso, loca!! o///o**

Lyserg: Dios mío... qué mujer u///ú ...

Kini: Es cierto, Malus es mío... pero se lo dí a Yuzu si mal no recuerdo o.oU (veáse a Yuzu abrazando posesivamente a Malus) ^^UU ...

Yoh: Es cierto, fuí el primero con Lyserg ñ.n ... Cosa rara, ¿ne? (considerando a todos los que quieren tírarselo...)

Lyserg: u////ú ...

Kouichi: _Hai_, es cierto n__n' (temblando ligeramente)

Hao: ¡¡Yo no soy lento!! ¬¬** Pero eso del romance no funciona, si no mira a Kimura (lo señala) eso es ser lento ¬.¬**

Lyserg: No te atrevas, Hao ¬¬***

Kouichi: .__.UU ... Pero yo no pretendo acostarme con Lyserg...

Hao: ¡Ja! Eso no te lo cree nadie, no después de lo que pasó en el capítulo pasado, ¿ne, Kini?

Kini: ¡¡Es cierto!! =D Pero hablábamos de ti, Hao-sama ^.^

Hao: Sólo te digo Minako... que te estés muy pendiente del capítulo que viene, te llevarás una sorpresa... (risa macabra mientras Hao se esconde entre las sombras)

Kini: ñ.nUUU

Kouji: ¡¡Que no me gusta!! /////

Kini: Veamos este capi a ver si no te gusta X3... (pensando en los efectos que le producen los afrodisiacos a Kouji) XDDDD

Kouichi: o/////o ¿_Nani_? ¿Cuándo? ¿Yo? ¿Qué?

Lyserg: ¿Qué cosa? o/////o

Kini: ¡¡Tráelos Minako!! */////* My God!! Sabor sandía, que rico X3 (XDDD Buen chiste, Minako X3)

Kouji: ¡¡Vieja loca!! //// (señala a Kini acusadoramente) ¡¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!!

Kini: ¿Te apunto algún pedido, Kouji? =D (ella sí es buen negociante cuando le conviene)

Kouji: O////o

Kini: Le pasaremos un memorándum a Anna, aunque todas las mujeres (y hombres, ¿por qué no?) del mundo deben saberlo: dejar a alguien a solas con este niño es peligroso X3 (señala a Lyserg)

Lyserg: _My_ =////=

Izumi: (desde el público) o.o ... Por mí no hay problema ñ__n ... De verdad... (¿de verdad, de verdad? XDD)

Kini: ¡¡Chocoafrodisiacos!! ¡¡Amo estas cosas!! *//////* (sostiene triunfante las cajas)

Lyserg: o__o (observa sus regalos...)

Kouichi: ¿_Na... -ni_? o//////o

Kini: ¡¡Qué hermoso obsequio, Minako!! *___*

Lyserg: ¬////¬ (confisca "el libro" y se lo lleva)

Kini: Estúdialo con cuidado, droguita *///.///*

Lyserg: (siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo) . ... u__u (abre una lata de Red Bull (R) y se la empieza a tomar)

Kouichi: o.o ...

Hao: (sale de las sombras) ¡¿Regalos para mí?! *___* =D (mira al inglés) X3 ...

Kini: Se está preparando para estudiar, déjalo */////* (orgullosa) ... (susurro) Luchist/Hao... XDDD ... (se ríe lo más bajo que puede).

Yoh: Ehmm... gracias, Minako-san n__n... algo muy útil por cierto ^__^UU

 Kouji: ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? O////o ... ¬////¬**

Kini: XDDD (sigue pensando en como se pone Kouji después de comer los chocoafrodisiacos) ^.^ Puedes abrazar a Yoh las veces que quieras ^__^ (veáse a Minako abrazando a Yoh XD) Sí, traté de hacerlo lo más apegado al anime de Shaman King (tú sabes que no he visto todos los capis, pero bueno ~__~U), qué bien que te haya gustado n.nU ¿Al menos tiene lógica, ne? XD Nos vemos por msn, aún tenemos mucho trabajo qué hacer y mentes jóvenes qué pervertir *___* ¡¡Hasta luego!!

Kouji: ¬/////¬ ... (mirando su regalo) u/////ú ...

**_Isabel_**

Kini: o__o ¡¡Gracias por no matarme!! XDD ... Demo, aunque Yoh no le haya correspondido en esa ocasión no quiere decir que no le corresponda más adelante (yep, aún hay esperanzas, pero no te prometo nada n.n).

Tamao: (desde el público) Gracias, señorita Isabel n////n

Kouji: Amigos... u__u- ...

Kouichi: o__o ... Yo no estoy enfadado con Lyserg n__nUU De hecho, me alegro que haya sido feliz, es sólo que .__. ...

Lyserg: ¿Qué? Anda, dime... . ...

Kini: ¡¡En el capítulo!! ¡¡En el capítulo!! __

Izumi: (en el público) Ji ji, gracias también por el apoyo ^__^ ¡¡Yo seguiré luchando!! (pose de mujer decidida)

Kini: Siempre es tan alegre n.n ... Bueno, te digo que todavía puede ser, pero no te puedo dar nada definitivo (arruino la emoción, ¿ne? =D)

Hao: ¡¡Yo soy malo!! *___* (alucina) Pero para todos tengo X3 (presume) Claro, soy guapo *___* (vuelve alucinar) a rabiar a rabiar (presume de nuevo)

Kouji: Ya párale, Asakura ¬¬ ...

Kini: Hao hará algo malo, muy malo en el próximo capítulo ... así que... Cuidado n.n ... Gracias, muchas gracias n__n ¿Algo más allá? XDD ¿Nani? ¿Crees que no he escrito lemon no yaoi? X3 (todo puede pasar =D)  ¡¡Hasta pronto!! ^__^ ¡¡Nos vemos!!

**_Jewy-chan_**

Lyserg: Debo decir que todo fue muy precipitado .__. ...

Yoh: Puede ser u.u ...

Kini: ¿_Nani_? ¿Es que me había ido? o__o ... (El Chocolate les dejó trauma, ¿verdad? XDD) Jewy-chan ^__^U, creo que lo había dicho, parece que los reviews se cortan por el símbolo "" pero no estoy segura .__., sólo hablo por experiencias (por eso ya no uso ese símbolo en mis reviews n.n) Mira, escribo Koukou como parte de probarme a mí misma u__ú ... debo decir que en eso sí soy un desastre (los retos, nadie debe retarme, porque estoy dale y dale hasta que logro vencer el reto [o muero en el intento, que es lo más probable ¬¬U luego estoy hecha una fiera T.T]) ... y me reté a escribir Koukou, por eso... sigo opinando igual de esa parejita, pero más que nada... ya he dado mis razones ¬¬ ... qué tipo de Koukou me gusta y cuál no u__

Kouichi: Muy claro n__nUU (piensa: "lo repite todos los días")

Kouji: ¡¡Y lees Koukou donde yo sufro!! ¬¬**

Kini: ¡¡Ya te tocaba!! XDD ... Gracias por escribirme y por unirte al grupo n.n ... Etto, si sigues mi consejo sobre el signo "" tal vez tus reviews si salgan completos n__n (quiero saber todas tus opiniones, de verdad) ¡¡Hasta pronto!! n__n

**_Kany-chan_**

Kouji: ¿Yosei...? o.o- ... u__u- (se acuerda de las conversaciones que se han tenido por msn)

Kouichi y Lyserg: ¡¡Ohayô, Kany-san, Yosei!! n__n

Kini: Tenemos que seguir con el Rol ese n__nUU (uno de mis grandes defectos es que soy muy distraída @.@ ... se nota mucho, ¿ne? ¬¬U). No digas que tus reviews son tonterías, a mí me gusta mucho ^__^ me divierto con ellos.

Kouji: Se ríe como loca ¬¬ ... aunque tal vez esa sea su risa normal...

Kini: ¿Quieres bajarte a besar el piso de nuevo, Minamoto? ¬¬

Kouichi: ¡¡Senseii!! o__o

Kini: Está bien u.u' ... ¡¡Lemon!! *//////*

Kouichi y Lyserg: o////o ...

Kini: Bueno, fue un intento de... pero deben admitir que les ha gustado =3

Lyserg: u///ú My God ...

Kini: ¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Ese Yoh/Hao de tu fic es la escena más hermosa de twin/twin que he leído!! *__* (de verdad n__n) Sí, es raro ver a Yoh así, pero no te salió OOC o.o (al menos desde mi humilde punto de vista) Yoh, ¿verdad que los labios de Lyserg saben muy bien? =D

Yoh: .__. No puedo negarlo n__nUU

Lyserg: ¡¡Yoh!! o////o

Kouichi: ¿Lyserg como mi Onii-san? o.o ... Qué cosa más rara ñ////n ...

Lyserg: Después de todo... soy tres años mayor que tú u////uUU ...

Kouichi: Sí, es cierto -/////- ... Kini-senseii me prohibió hablar de mi reacción ya u__u ... (oigáse a Kini diciendo "En el fic, en el fic")

Hao: ¿Por qué le hago caso a Yoh? o__oUU (pregunta que parece lanzada al aire, pero que Kini contesta con un...)

Kini: ¡¡Ya lo verás!! XDD ¡¡Soy mala, soy pervertida!! *//o//* (alucina) El Yoh/Anna ¡difícil decisión! Sobre todo por lo que me propongo a hacer n__nUU .. Es raro lo que pasa aquí, porque algunos odian a Anna y otros la quieren mucho o.o ... Así que sigue la trama, Kany, es todo lo que te puedo decir n__nU (aunque sí, Anna es un tanto egoísta, pero aquí solucionaremos eso X3).

Yoh: Qué extraña eres n.n (en el buen sentido de la palabra, así parece)

Kini: ¡¡Muero por leer un Hao/Yoh tuyo!! Y no te preocupes, hago la publicidad de tu fic con gusto, pero en mí tienes una lectora segura y lo sabes n__nUU... Así que de nada ¡¡Me gustó tu review!! Espero recibir más así *__* (qué codiciosa XD) ¡¡Nos vemos por msn!! Hai, un excelente mail X3

Kouji: Ese viaje a Tokio fue un tanto raro, ¿ne? .__.U

Kouichi: A mí me gustó n.n

Kouji: Mejor no digas nada más ... 

**_Shooting Star Natalie_**

Kini: o__o _Oh, my God_!! ¡¡No hagas eso, Nat!! oO ...

Kouji: ... Hola .__. Pues sí, Tamao es como mi hermana, una amiga nada más. Igual que Kyouyama, aparte que Kyouyama podría considerarse más como mi senseii... (al menos en parte) ...

Kini: O___OUU (se prende del tercer libro de Harry Potter) Profesor Lupin ToT ¡¡Lo amo!! _Oh, my_ T///T ¡¡Remus-chan kawaii!! Quiero clases particulares *//¬//* (tratando de pasar por alto eso de "y si antes Kouichi tampoco te gustaba...")

Kouji: ¬¬UUU (mirada asesina) u__uU Bueno, debo confesar que no fue amor a primera vista, considerando que quería matarme...

Kouichi: Lo siento, Kouji T__T

Kouji: o__o ¡¡No te pongas así!! (ignorando a la loca de Kini que sigue suspirando abrazando un libro de pastas naranjas, muy maltratado, por cierto) ...Aunque ya me había llamado la atención desde la primera vez...  Kouichi me fue gustando poco a poco... por como es, por todo.. por ser él u////u ...

Kouichi: ¿_Nani_? o.o- ... Kouji, eso no debería ser así .__. ...

Kini: o__oU (se da cuenta del inminente peligro y sin soltar su libro se pone entre los dos gemelos) ¡¡En el fic, señores!! u__ú ¿No entienden? Por Dios ¬¬UU ¿Por qué tienen tantas ganas de mostrar _spoilers_ hoy?

Kouji: Así acabamos con este fic más pronto u__ú ... Y ya...

Kini: Lamento contradecirte, pero a este fanfic, al menos le quedan como diez capítulos más... ¿diez? o__o _My_, es poco ñ.n ... Como pasa el tiempo n__nUU

Lyserg: Yo creo que son más... no sé .__. ...

Kini: Puede que tengas razón, droga ^__^UU Es que no los he contado ^o^U (vuelve al interesante libro que ha leído por lo menos 2 veces en el último año == tomen en cuenta que estamos en abril).

Kouichi: Ehmm... _review_... Nat-san n__nUUU

Kouji: Es cierto, perdón .__.U Es que esta mujer ¬¬U (mira a una Kini muy quitada de la pena). Gracias de nuevo por decir que mi personalidad te encanta ...

Kini: (sin quitar la vista del libro) Te llevarás una gran decepción en este capítulo, sis.

Kouji: ¡¡Nadie te ha preguntado!! ¬¬**

Lyserg: (se siente observado) Ehmm... Nat-san... es raro que nos mires al mismo tiempo... es decir, a Minamoto-san y a mí u__u- ...

Kouji: Bueno, yo... (silencio bastante prolongando en donde las miradas de Kouji y la de Kini se encuentran dando un efecto bastante dramático a la situación, hasta que ella rompe el silencio)

Kini: Si abres la boca en ese aspecto te la cierro con cinta aislante ^__^ (vuelve al libro)

Kouji: Maldita bruja ¬¬**

Lyserg: Algo me dice que ella planea algo malo, algo demasiado malo o__o (mira alarmado a Kouichi, quien no le quita la vista de encima a su hermano).

Kouji: Ahh... (suspiro, mientras el moño azul aún luce triunfante en su cabeza), muchas gracias por quererme u///u ... nos vemos...

Kouichi: (vuelve a su sonrisa habitual) De acuerdo, no lloraré n__n Yo sé que Lyserg me quiere pero .__. (siente la mirada de Kini en él) No puedo hablar de eso T.T ...

Kini: ^__^ (de vuelta a su libro).

Kouichi: ... Pero seguro hago mi mejor esfuerzo por cuidarlo n__nU ¿Un nuevo traje de gatito? -////- ...

Hao: ¿Nani? Pero es divertido molestar a Kouichi =D ¡¡Es fácil hacerle llorar!! Ya me he dado cuenta X3 ... Aunque es más fácil hacerlo con el inglés ...

Lyserg: ¡¡Ni lo intentes, Hao!! __ (se aleja)

Kouichi: .__. (recibe en sus brazos a Lyserg) Nos vemos, Nat-san ñ__nUU Y gracias por preocuparte por mí ^__^

Lyserg: Mmmhh... sí, he sido alguien muy malo, y lo acepto u__u ...

Kouichi: No digas eso o__o ...

Yoh: Tú no has sido malo, Lyserg n__n

Lyserg: Sí, porque le hice daño a dos personas que quiero mucho y... (Kini se acerca a Lyserg y lo mira detenidamente) .__. ¿Tampoco puedo hablar de eso? (Kini niega en silencio) Por Dios... ¿Entonces cómo vas a contestar los reviews después de este capítulo? Está todo lleno de líos ¬¬U ... (Kini se encoge de hombros y se sienta en el piso a leer) u__uUU

Yoh: Lo importante es que estás con la persona que en realidad quieres n__n

Lyserg: Bueno, eso es verdad n__n-

Kouichi: ¿_Na...-ni_? .////. ...

Kini: Ejem u__u** ...

Lyserg: Ayyy... gracias por quererme a mí también, Nat-san u////u ... Hasta pronto

Hao: Mhmm... es difícil alejarse de algo que causa tanta adicción =3

Lyserg: ¬¬***

Hao: No hay problema, tengo listas interminables de candidatas a estar conmigo ¿Qué dices? ¿Te anoto? =D

Kini: Mejor no le muevas más, Hao o__oUU (imaginándose a su sis más enojada)

Hao: ¿Eh? ^__^ Ah, sí, nos vemos =P (agita su mano en señal de despedida)

Yoh: Ay, Hao u__uUU

Kini: (deja el libro a un lado y aún sentada se dispone a contestar a su sis) _Etto_.... el Horo/Ren u///u ... Gracias, tendrás otro poco de eso en este lioso capi, tal y como Lyserg lo ha descrito ¬¬, gracias droga. ¿Te está empezando a gustar el Yoh/Lyserg? ¡¡Vaya, cosa rara!! o__oU Bueno, lo único que puedo decir es que pondré más _Flashbacks _de esa pareja, así como de Horo/Ren (pero tendrás que esperar para eso n__nUU). ¡¡Lyserg tiró un zapato!! Qué risa me dió esa escena cuando la escribí XDDD

Kouichi: Es que no sabía qué debía tirar Lyserg .__.

Lyserg: Ay... Kini-san u__uUU

Kini: ¡¡Los dos se querían tirar!! Oh, my God!! ¿Qué será de mí cuando llegue el verdadero Lemon de estos dos? */////* (tal vez sufra una hemorragia cerebral o algo así)

Lyserg y Kouichi: ¿Nani? o////o

Kouji: ¿Lemon estos dos? No me lo creo ¬¬U

Kini: (risa maníaca que sólo sufren aquellos que hallan escrito lemon) Yo padezco algo parecido a lo tuyo, no te preocupes ñ__n ... Gracias a Dios descubrí el yaoi y ya no es tan difícil o__oUU (cosa rara, pero es más fácil ver como se emparejan tus dos personajes favoritos hombres a ver como emparejan a tu personaje favorito con una tipa). Pero lo raro en ti es que te guste el Kouji/Anna y el Kouji/Tamao no o__oUU Supongo que es porque te gusta más Anna n__nUU (qué inteligente deducción XDD)

Kouji: ¬¬UUU ... 

Kini: En lo personal lo veo bastante difícil, con cualquiera de las dos, pero se puede dar. Nat, quisiera complacerte, pero, como les digo a todos, estoy siguiendo la trama de mi fic n.nUU ... así que no puedo poner todo lo que me piden ^__^UU ... Por otro lado, el Kouji/Lyserg es otra cosa... esa pareja, aclaro NO me gusta ... sí, Kouji, no me gusta ¬¬UU

Kouji: ¿NANI? O___O ¿Entonces por qué...? ¿Por qué tú...?

Kini: Porque es divertido verte enojado... y aparte, me gusta ver a Lyserg como _star _de la _Orgy_ n__n

Lyserg: Qué alentador =__=UU

Kini: Sin embargo, eso no significa que esta pareja no vaya a aparecer... ¡Ya les dije! Ni el Kouichi/Lyserg es seguro n__nUU

Kouichi: .__.UU ...

Kini: Pero tengan por seguro que todo lo hago por la trama n.n Les aseguro que se lo pasarán bien *___*

Lyserg: Qué sadismo ¬.¬UU

Kini: Izumi... Mhmmm... besó a Yoh porque Yoh le gusta n__nUU ... y es probable que lo intente otra vez, ¿quién sabe? Ella es muy persistente... Y, sí, sufrirá... aquí todos sufren XDDD Yo también te extraño T.T ¡¡Espero verte pronto por msn!! ¡¡Gracias por escribire por la paciencia infinita que me tienes!! ... Y a ver como te quitas el tinte rosa del cabello, porque la verdad no es uno de mis colores favoritos n.n ... 

Kouji: Además... creo que te verás siempre mucho mejor con tu color natural de cabello... (se aclara la garganta) Bueno, esa es mi opinión u///u ....

Kini: _Bye bye_!! ^__^

**_holly motto_**

Kouichi: ... Este... Kini-senseii me dijo que... u__u ... 

Kini: Eres un buen niño n__n

Lyserg: (preocupado) ... 

Yoh: Etto... .__. Gracias, Holly Motto, ehmm... no, no creo que me debas ver como un competidor más, porque eso que pasó, ya pasó n__nUU

Lyserg: ... A veces preferiría que mostrara sus celos... gritando o algo... (encerrado en su mundo).

Kini: Droga... Kouichi no está celoso, estarás tan bueno ¬¬ (aunque sí lo está *¬* _Oh, my_!!)

Lyserg: ¿_Nani_?

Kini: O__OUU (se tapa la boca ella misma y "hábilmente" cambia de tema) Claro, ahora mismo voy a leer, sólo tengo que arreglar algunas cosillas n.n (es que yo no sé mucho de Yu-Gi-Oh! me perdonarás T.T) o__oU Yo no me siento una excelente escritora, tengo "horrores" ortográficos XD y fallos como todos, pero gracias de todas maneras, tendrás mi opinión n__nUU...  Sí, el actor de doblaje es genial (aunque la seiyuu no se queda atrás *__*) Muchas muchas gracias por escribirme de nuevo n__n

Lyserg: ... .__.U (todavía pensando)

Yoh: o.oUU Nuestro corto noviazgo terminó en...

Hao: ¡¡Sexo!! X3

Kini: Gracias, Hao-sama... ñ__n ... Nos vemos, Holly Motto... hasta la próxima n.n disfruta este capi XD Ehmm... o__o ¡¡Se acabó!! ^.^

Kouji: Al fin u__uUU

Kini: Ji ji ji (sostiene su libro en alto) ¡¡Haré yaoi de Harry Potter!! *___* _My_!! ¿Pero de quién? o.o ...

Kouji: Concentración ¬¬ ...

Kini: Ah, sí ^__^U Como les había dicho Lyserg, este capítulo está un poco revuelto, bueno, muy revuelto, cambia de escenas muy pronto y casi no tiene romance... aunque se aclaran varias cosas. Lean con atención y no se desesperen si es aburrido... trataré de hacer los otros mejores =__=UU pero este... este tenía que ser así .. Mil gracias y perdón por adelantado si no les gusta XD (bueno, a mí me gustó ¬¬U aunque he estado un tanto rara ultimamente o__oUU)

Kouichi: Lo raro es que pida perdón por adelantado o__oUU

Lyserg: Todo es tan sospechoso...

Kini: Espera a que lean el capi que viene y verán XDD ¡¡Disfruten!! *___* (sigue leyendo para ver si se decide a hacer otro fic yaoi)

Atte: Kini-chan

~+~ Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei**, no mío ñ_ñ ~+~

_(Notas no tan mentales: ¿Me creerán que el Kouji/Lyserg sí tiene seguidores? X3 Jo jo jo... pero no me cuenten entre ellos XD Yo sólo me divierto ^__~ Enjoy the pain =3!!)_

**+*+ AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD +*+**

**25- Diferente**

- ... Eso que pretendes... - dijo la voz femenina, cruzando su mirada con la de su compañero - Es demasiado cruel...

- Es la solución... Ella ya lo ha encontrado... - señaló hacia una pequeña esfera de cristal, mostrando la imagen de Yoru sonriente ante su descubrimiento.

- "_Roja... Como la sangre... La sangre del sacrificio... Muy adecuada_" - rió la imagen de Yoru.

- Debemos hacerlo... - dijo el de voz masculina, aunque algo pareció sacarlo de concentración - Es la Tierra...

- ¿Ah? - ambos elevaron su mirada, como si con eso consiguieran ver algo más allá de la oscuridad que los envolvía.

- ... Es un shaman... Varios shamanes... 

- La proclamada Doncella de Hierro y lo que queda de los X-Laws... - la mujer se cruzó de brazos - ... No creo que pueda hacer nada, pero sin embargo...

- Cualquier ayuda es buena... - el que tenía voz de hombre comenzó a desaparecer - ... Es el tiempo, mi querida Ophanimon...

La digimon ángel asistió, mirando aún el techo. El tiempo estaba por llegar y ahora ellos tenían que evitar que pasara. Pero... era destrozar un sentimiento. Una esperanza. Era desvanecer la pequeña llama de luz en la más profunda oscuridad. Ella tenía que autoconvencerse, creer que en realidad lo hacía porque sería algo bueno. Porque no quería lastimar... No quería desvanecer ese sentimiento...

La Yoru del cristal también elevó la mirada, con un gesto enojado, antes de desaparecer.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿Te sientes mal...?

El elegido de ojos azules y cabello corto oscuro levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz japonesa con un acento distinto. Pero no era el mismo tipo de acento...

- ... No es nada, Tao-san...

- Mhmm... - Ren arqueó una ceja, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Kimura para examinarlo de cerca otra vez - ¿Algo malo ha pasado entre ustedes dos, no es cierto? No es usual verte así de deprimido.

Kouichi sonrió levemente. Le avergonzaba un poco que varios de sus compañeros pusieran tanta atención en su relación con Lyserg, pero la curiosidad del shaman de China era algo distinta a la que él pensaba.

- ... No, es mi culpa. Lo que pasa es que... soy algo inseguro, es todo... - susurró el elegido.

Ren no dijo nada, sólo seguía viéndolo, como si así fuera a descubrir aquél secreto que tanto le hacía pensar.

- Es obvio que cuando estés enamorado sientas algo de inseguridad. Es de lo más normal, no debes avergonzarte - dijo el shaman, también en voz muy baja, aunque el japonés pudo escucharla claramente.

- Pero es que...

- No sé que ha pasado, Kimura-kun... - le cortó la excusa, imponiéndose con un tono más fuerte - Pero, todos tenemos débilidades, algunos más marcados que otros. Pero cuando encuentras a la persona indicada, tratas de hacer cualquier cosa por él, incluso olvidarte de esas débilidades y superarlas... ¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡No sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto!!

Dibujó una sonrisa tierna al ver a Ren desesperarse, con un intenso sonrojo recorrer su rostro al decir esas palabras.

- Debes querer mucho a esa persona especial para ti, Tao-san - seguía con esa sonrisa dulce que sólo lograba aumentar el sonrojo del chino. Ren parpadeó otra vez. Ese chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules se veía tan inocente y puro. Aún no podía creer que en realidad él representara algo tan opuesto a lo que aparentaba.

Ambos escucharon un ruido algo fuerte, elevaron la vista y voltearon hacia el lugar de donde parecía provenir aquél sonido seco que pronto había terminado. Como si hubieran abierto y cerrado una puerta con gran rápidez.

Kouichi se apoyó con un brazo hacia atrás, como si estuviera razonando lo que pasaba, aún mirando en dirección hacia ese lugar. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y parecía algo sorprendido.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kimura-kun? - al fin se atrevió a preguntar.

- ... Nada es sólo que... Lyserg está en esa habitación...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Abrió sus ojos verdes, parpadeando con levedad. Tal vez se había quedado dormido después de todo lo que había pasado. Lo que había dicho. Lo que les había hecho a los dos...

Pero no lloraría de nuevo. Ya era suficiente de llorar por cosas del pasado. Tenía que dejar todo atrás y comenzar a vivir el presente de una vez. Se dió cuenta que estaba abrazando la camisa verde de Kouichi. Claro, con todo el 'movimiento' que habían tenido esta camisa había cedido y había caído al piso. De nuevo estaba entre sus brazos. La acercó hasta su rostro. Sí... el mismo aroma. Sonrió.

De pronto, un sonido. La puerta abriéndose. Agudizó el oído para escuchar, pero la voz que se dejó oír no era la que él tanto esperaba.

- Entonces... aquí es donde estabas...

- ... Minamoto-san... - susurró, con la mirada perdida al frente, escuchando cada paso de Kouji acercándose hasta donde él estaba.

El elegido se quedó de pie al lado del shaman, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo acusadoramente. Tenía que empezar ahora, porque su mente comenzaba a divagar...

- ... Kyouyama ya me ha contado todo...

- ¿Kyouyama-san? - el color se le fue de la cara. ¿Qué le había contado? ¿Qué sabía Anna? ¿Por qué Kouji venía a verlo ahora?

- Sí... lo que pasó entre Asakura Yoh y tú...

- ... - silencio... Completo silencio. ¿Cómo se había enterado Anna? ¿Yoh estaba bien? ¡¡Tenía que saber!!

- ¿Kouichi lo sabe? - Lyserg asistió, con el mismo silencio, sin mirar a Kouji, aún con su vista perdida al frente - Ya veo...

- ... ¿Yoh se lo dijo a Kyouyama-san...?

- No, ella lo averiguó por sí misma... ¿con Kouichi pasó lo mismo?

- ... Yo se lo dije...

- Oh...

Más ausencia de sonido. Aquello lo volvía loco, pues sólo podía escuchar aquella respiración pausada, como se movía su cabello de esa manera rítmica, con lentitud... arriba... abajo... arriba... abajo...

- ¿¡A qué estás jugando!? - lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, sin mucha fuerza, pero sí con la suficiente como para que Diethel emitiera un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

- ... Yo... no estoy jugando... Minamoto-san...

- A mí me parece que te estás burlando de nosotros... - "¿de nosotros...?"

- ¡Kouji! - volteó hacia la entrada, soltando a Lyserg en el proceso, pues reconoció la voz de inmediato. Kouichi estaba en la entrada de la habitación y tras de él estaba ese shaman chino de nombre Ren Tao, quien observaba la escena con un gesto de confusión y curiosidad.

Lyserg se llevó una mano al cuello a la vez que Minamoto se alejaba de él. Sólo pensaba que el chico japonés tenía mucha razón en actuar de esa manera. Había lastimado a tantas personas por sus elecciones erradas, era momento de que pagara.

- Tao-san... quisiera hablar con Lyserg y con mi hermano a solas por favor... - murmuró Kouichi con la mirada en el suelo, aunque después miró al shaman de ojos amarillos con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ren parpadeó y asistió, contrariado. No entendía el por qué de esa manera de actuar en Kimura, y en realidad quería saber qué tenía que decir con respecto a la escena que acaban de ver, pero comprendió que todo aquello era personal, así que se alejó sin decir nada, cerrando la puerta. Kouichi emitió un pequeño suspiro, para después volver a sonreír.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar... hermano? - dijo Kouji, algo nervioso. No estaba bien lo que había hecho, pero como siempre... era tan impulsivo cuando se trataba de... Lyserg Diethel. Como odiaba eso.

El inglés se puso de pie, sin atreverse a acercarse a los dos hermanos, quienes sólo se miraban fijamente. Son gemelos, se parecen, son casi idénticos. Recordaba lo que Kouji le había dicho, que él y Kouichi eran demasiado parecidos. Y que él le había dicho que no era cierto... aunque justo ahora todo indicaba lo contrario.

- Lyserg... ven aquí, por favor - le pidió Kouichi, haciendo que el shaman reaccionara. Sin embargo, se acercó con lentitud, siendo observado por Kouji de esa manera tan penetrante que tanto miedo le daba. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Kimura, éste se sentó en el piso, provocando que los otros dos lo miraran, bastante extrañados - Vamos, tomen asiento.

Obedecieron, uno al lado del otro, un poco alejados. Pero Kouichi estaba frente a ambos y los veía uno por uno, sonriéndoles.

- ¿Qué pretendes...? - soltó Kouji, sintiéndose avergonzado por la manera en que su hermano lo veía, ya un poco sonrojado.

- Hablar con ustedes, ya lo he dicho - esa misma sonrisa tranquilizadora que incluso hizo que Diethel sonriera un poco.

- ¿De qué...? - volvió a preguntar su hermano, celoso por las miradas que se dirigían los otros dos chicos.

- Sobre nuestra relación, Kouji...

- ... ¿Sobre Diethel y tú? Todo mundo sabe eso... - Minamoto se cruzó de brazos.

- Sobre eso y sobre tú y yo... para que Lyserg también lo entienda...

- ¿Entender...? - se animó el shaman a hablar, aunque en un pequeño susurro.

- Miren... - Kouichi tomó aire, cerrando sus ojos azules, para después guardar silencio. Los dos lo miraban con insistencia para que comenzara, y por fin lo hizo - Los amo... a los dos... los amo más que a mi vida, con la misma intensidad...

Sonrojo. ¿Qué era ese calor que se extendía por su cuerpo? Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo. ¿Era por eso...?

- ... los amo a ambos... con la misma fuerza... pero de diferente manera...

¿Diferente manera...? Kouji no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, sólo volteó hacia Diethel, quien observaba detenidamente a Kouichi. Sí... ahora todo estaba demasiado claro.

- ... ¿Pueden aceptar eso...? ¿Los dos pueden aceptar eso? ...

- ... Sí... - volvió a hablar quedito, asistiendo despacio. De cierta manera era duro para él. Era saber que Kouichi quería a Kouji con la misma fuerza que lo quería a él. Era como compartirlo con otra persona, saber que no era la prioridad principal... Pero por otro lado no era tan difícil. Quería decir que de verdad le amaba demasiado... Sin embargo, esa manera de razonar no era la misma para Minamoto.

- No...

Abrió sus ojos ante la respuesta negativa. Kouji se puso de pie y miró con un gesto de enojo a su gemelo.

- Pero...

- ¡¡NO!! No puedo aceptar eso.

- Kouji...

Ya no dijo nada más... sólo se fue. Abrió la puerta y salió, cerrándola fuerte. Kouichi sólo tenía su mirada en el suelo, decepcionado por todo esto. No había querido que sucediera de esa manera.

- No es justo... ¡No es justo! Minamoto-san debería enteder... - el shaman se puso de pie. Estaba enfadado por la actitud del elegido, ¿cómo se atrevía?

- ... Lyserg...

- ¡Es que no es justo, Kouichi! No es justo que haga esto - volvió a insistir. Y tenía razón. No comprendía por qué Kouji no quería aceptar la decisión de su hermano. Por eso seguía diciendo lo mismo, sobre esta injusticia.

Kimura temblaba, arrodillado en el suelo. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir pero él no quería que lo viera llorar... otra vez.

- ¡Lyserg, ya basta!

El shaman de ojos verdes guardó silecio ante aquella petición tan fuerte. El como Kouichi lo miraba de esa manera, parecía enojado también. Lyserg sólo miró al suelo unos instantes, para después marcharse, con un nudo en la garganta, entre arrepentido por ser tan insistente y... porque sabía que Kouichi estaba sufriendo. Pero... no podía hacer nada.. nada...

Y Kimura se quedó solo en la habitación... en silencio. De vuelta a la oscuridad otra vez.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿Doncella Jeanne...? - Meene la miró, algo asustada, mientras la pequeña shaman que en tiempos pasados fuera una de los shamanes sagrados por la procedencia de su espíritu.

- Hagámoslo, Meene...

La rubia no se opuso más, tomando posición en aquél círculo humano formado por sus compañeros, los X-Laws. Poder espíritual... era todo lo que podían aportar para tratar de quitar esa barrera de nubes oscuras que cubría el Sol. Estaban sobre una alta colina, querían probarlo todo, dar su vida... era lo único que sabían hacer.

- Deberíamos detenerlos... - dijo Ryu, observando el espectáculo desde lo bajo.

- No podrás convencerlos - el doctor Fausto miraba todo aquello con gran tranquilidad.

- Mhmmm... - Manta sólo vió como el pequeño Opacho junto con tres chicas que alguna vez se hicieron llamar el Trío de la Flor desaparecía después de admirar un poco los esfuerzos de el equipo que más fervientemente trató de matar a su amo - ... Yo sólo espero que Yoh regrese.

- Y lo hará, Manta... - Jun Tao juntó sus manos, orando por el regreso a salvo de su hermano pequeño también.

- ¿Y creen que eso funcione? - les preguntó Shalona, lo que los otros shamanes contestaron con una gotita de sudor en sus rostros.

- Empecemos... - dijo Jeanne, a la vez que sus sirvientes encendían su poder espíritual. Energía de color blanco iba y venía, elevándose al cielo, en un intento desesperado por despejar esas nubes de oscuridad..

- ... No deberían retarme de esa manera...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡¡Kouji espera!! - fue inútil, su amigo de cabello largo y oscuro no la escuchó, Tamao se dejó caer en el suelo, algo confundida por como Minamoto salía huyendo y se adentraba en el bosque.

- ¿Sucede algo, Tamao?

- No... Joven Yoh... - dijo la chica, con tristeza.

- Mhmm...

- No te preocupes, Tamamura-san... - Izumi la jaló del brazo alegremente - Vayamos a dormir, mañana hablaremos con el amargado de Kouji - guiñó el ojo.

Tamao dijo algunas cosas inentendibles, pero ahora Orimoto la jalaba para que se retiraban, a la vez que se despedía de Yoh agitando su mano. Yoh también lo hizo, sólo de manera menos efusiva de la que estaba acostumbrado.

- ¿Tienes problemas, verdad...? - una figura surgió desde las sombras.

- Ah. Hola, Ren... - trató de sonreírle igual que antes, pero con todo lo que había pasado hacía tan poco le era un poco difícil.

- Ahí están Diethel y Kimura-kun... ¿lo sabes...?

- Sí, tengo que hablar con ellos ... - Yoh estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando ésta se abrió, saliendo alguien de la habitación. Asakura lo recibió en los brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo - ... ¿Lyserg?

El castaño estaba preocupado... ¿Por qué lloraba...? Pero por más que le preguntaba por lo que había pasado, el inglés sólo se zafó y salió en dirección al bosque también, dejando a Yoh confundido por la actitud de Lyserg, pues usualmente él no se comportaba así con él.

Sosteniendo la puerta aún pudo verlo, de rodillas en el suelo. Asakura estaba algo confundido, pero Ren Tao le puso una mano en el hombro, negando con la cabeza, como diciéndole que no debía meterse en ese asunto. Pero para Yoh las cosas eran distintas. De cierta manera él se sentía responsable por lo que estaba pasando ahora. Además... no le gustaba para nada ver tan deprimente escena.

- Por favor, Ren... ve a dormir un poco... - le sonrió tranquilamente, antes de entrar a la habitación en donde estaba el elegido. Sólo pudo escuchar como el de China suspiraba, pero no pudo ver esa sonrisa pequeña ni leer los pensamientos de su compañero shaman. Él sabía a la perfección que Yoh no era de las personas que dejaban las cosas así.

Se acercó a él, aunque el que estaba en el piso no parecía notarlo. La habitación parecía mucho más fría que el exterior, pero eso no era importante ahora para Yoh, quien solamente pretendía aliviar un poco la tensión, encender una pequeña vela.

- ... ¿Ah...? - elevó la mirada al sentir una mano en su hombro, encontrándose con unos ojos negros mirándolo amistosamente.

- Hace frío, Kimura-kun... - le sonrió, inclinándose hacia él, extendiendo su mano para que la tomara. Kouichi le miró unos instantes, para luego fijarse en esa mano que le era ofrecida de esa manera tan cálida.

- Sí... hace frío... - tomó la mano del shaman castaño, pero éste no sólo lo levantó, sino que también lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo. Cerró sus ojos al sentirlo, como Yoh lo abrazaba de esa manera tan fraternal - Asakura-san...

- Ya no hace tanto frío, ¿verdad? ...

- ... No - dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en realidad estaba llorando. Cuanta frustración, no sabía ya qué hacer con esa situación.

- Todo estará bien... todo estará bien...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Kouji se adentró más en el bosque, se alejaba de la pequeña ciudad; ya no quería saber nada sobre todo este asunto. Sobre Lyserg Diethel...

"¿Qué demonios me pasa...? Kouichi está sufriendo... él sólo quiere que seamos felices, pero yo... No puedo aceptarlo..." se quitó su paliacate, sentándose en una roca "... Ya no quiero lastimarlo más..."

El viento comenzaba a soplar, jugando con el cabello de Minamoto, quien tenía su mirada en el piso, aún reflexionando, aunque ya no quería pensar más en eso... la expresión triste en el rostro de su hermano lo hacía sentirse aún más culpable.

"¿Será verdad lo que siento...?" deslizó un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás "... ¿O me estoy engañando a mí mismo? Ya no entiendo nada..."

Los pensamientos iban y venían, todo era un mar de confusión. Ya no sabía qué pensar, o por quién sufría en este instante. Lo que sí sabía era por qué había rechazado las palabras de Kouichi...

- ¿Cómo puedes amarnos a los dos así... con esa intensidad...? ... - susurró - A los dos...

"Diferente..." diferente era la palabra clave. Kouichi los quería a los dos, pero de manera distinta. Era obvio, estaba totalmente claro que solamente lo veía como su hermano. Sin embargo, esa seguía sin ser la razón verdadera del por qué se había negado así...

- No me puedes querer igual que a él... Él es tu pareja, yo no soy... Él... y yo... - seguía murmurando cosas sin sentido, palabras que el fuerte viento se llevaba - ... No quiero que me ames igual que a él... No quiero... Ya no quiero lastimarte...

¿Llorar? ... ¿Por qué su corazón se quebraba con sus propias palabras? ¿Era que se estaba confesando a sí mismo alguna verdad desde lo más profundo de su ser...?

- No te sientas mal.

- ¿Eh? - elevó la mirada, pero por más que buscó, no encontraba nada, hasta que se decidió por mirar hacia abajo - ... ¿Patamon...?

El pequeño digimon naranja sonrió, sentadito frente a Kouji. Lo miraba con su grandes ojos azules, como tratando de averiguar el por qué del llanto del elegido.

- ¿Lloras porque tienes hambre?

- No... - no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces porque tienes frío? - Minamoto negó con la cabeza, provocando que el digimon se pusiera a pensar de nuevo, aunque pronto pareció dar con la respuesta indicada - No te sientas mal, Kouichi-kun no llora por tu culpa...

- ¿Eh...? - puso más atención a lo que Patamon le decía, aunque la criatura de nuevo parecía pensar detenidamente en algo.

- Además... no puedes engañar a tu corazón. Tú sabes por qué no puedes aceptar lo que te dijo.

- Porque... - el cabello le cubrió el rostro, ese viento que cada vez se volvía más fuerte.

- Vamos dilo... No tengas miedo.

- Porque... yo... - se mordió el labio inferior - ... No quiero lastimar a mi hermano porque...

- ¿No quieres aceptarlo? Lo más normal es que te atraiga. Después de todo, son afines...

- ¿Afines...?

- Sí... Kouji Minamoto, el guerrero de la luz y... Lyserg Diethel...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

El shaman de China entró en la habitación en donde todos dormían en sus futones. Estaba totalmente oscuro, pues no había luz exterior gracias a las nubes que tapaban la luz de las estrellas y de las tres lunas del Digimundo, aunque aquél dato que parecía insignificante era desconocido por el chico de ojos amarillos.

Pero logró enfocar la figura que estaba recargada en la única ventana del lugar, mirando hacia afuera. Se acercó a él, siendo recibido por sus brazos. Extraño. Así era como se sentía, muy extraño. Después de hablar con Kouichi Kimura sobre la calidez de sentirse amado se daba cuenta que poco sabía de teoría... ¿se habría dado cuenta Kimura que todo era práctica?

- ¿Terminaste...? - le susurró Horo Horo, observando el rostro de Ren cuando al fin logró enfocarlo con éxito.

- Algo así... Todo se está volviendo tan complicado.

- ¿Complicado para quién?

- No podemos hablar aquí... tampoco podemos estar así... - Tao miró hacia un lado. El ainu al fin lo comprendió, soltándolo deprisa, soltando un "lo siento" casi automático. 

¿Pero por qué su relación no se debía de saber? Si de algo podían vanagloriarse es que tenían un grupo de amigos con una mentalidad muy abierta. Incluso los que se podían llamar 'heterosexuales' los respetarían, de eso no cabía duda. Pero no era por eso...

- Vamos afuera - pidió el chino, después del prolongado silencio.

Era porque 'ellos' no eran capaces de aceptar lo que sentían en público. 

Horo Horo cerró la puerta tras de sí, emitiendo un sonoro suspiro. Miró a Ren largamente. Algo extraño pasaba, algo perturbaba a su pareja y, por raro que pudiera parecer; le preocupaba.

- ¿Es por Kimura-kun...? - preguntó de inmediato el japonés.

- Ni siquiera lo sé... sólo... siento...

- ¿Qué...? ¿¡Qué es, Ren!? ¡¡Maldita sea, me estás matando!!

- Espera... - hizo un movimiento con su mano, tratando de calmar al ainu, aunque éste tomó a Tao del cuello de su traje.

- Mira... Si algo malo va a pasar... pasará... Si te sigues preocupando de esa manera tú... - lo observó, como desviaba la mirada - ... ¿De verdad...? ¿A ti te gusta Kimura, no es así?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¡Claro!!

- ¿¡Qué tonterías dices!?

- ¡¡Por supuesto!! Por eso estás tan interesado en él - Horo Horo hacía un gran escándalo, tenía un claro arranque de celos, o eso parecía. Ren trataba de silenciarlo, porque todos despertarían con todo ese ruido. Así que se le ocurrió lo único que podía callarlo: lo golpeó.

Y lo golpeó tan duro en el rostro que lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Horo Horo se llevó una mano a la mejilla. No había sido una bofetada, había sido un golpe a puño cerrado. Ahora el ainu lo miraba con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? - se puso de cuclillas en el suelo, sujetando fuerte el cuello de la chaqueta del otro chico - Estoy aquí por ti... y seguiré aquí por ti... Grandísimo estúpido, maldito... como te... como te...

Unos labios lo callaron, Horo Horo lo besaba como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Salvaje, pero tierno. De pronto, ahora era Ren quien estaba debajo, las manos del ainu buscaban desesperadamente como liberarlo de esa ropa para frío. Pertenecerse mutuamente valía más que mil palabras de perdón. Al menos para ellos.

- Ahh...

Ambos chicos se separaron, completamente rojos, sobre todo al escuchar la risita de una chica y de observar el sonrojo de una segunda que escondía tímidamente su cara bajo sus manos.

- Fuímos a tomar un poco de té antes de ir a dormir y esto es lo que nos encontramos - dijo Izumi, sonriente - Pero sigan con lo suyo, muchachos - la rubia pasó de largo, tomando la mano de una apenadísima Tamao. La puerta del dormitorio se cerró detrás de ellas, dejando a dos shamanes sentados en el suelo, de rodillas, mirando hacia el frente con un vistoso sonrojo extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

- ¿Y bien...? - preguntó Horo Horo.

- ¿Y bien qué...?

- ¿Me perdonarás algún día?

- Sólo sí aceptas que soy superior a ti en cualquier aspecto.

- ¡¡Eso no es justo!! - reclamó el shaman de Japón.

- Comprobémoslo... - Ren Tao se puso de pie - ¿Estará libre todavía aquél cuarto de estilo occidental?

Horo Horo sonrió con malicia.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Tú... - la shaman de ojos carmesíes frunció el ceño ante la llegada de una mujer de largo cabello negro; quien estaba frente a ella, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- Debo confesar que no tengo tiempo para esto, me interrumpieron en medio de algo importante ¿saben? Ustedes tratando de revelarse contra mí, quitar las nubes que con tanto esfuerzo he puesto... - dijo Yoru, encogiéndose de hombros, sin una pizca de enojo en su voz. Llevaba una pequeña funda de espada, cosa que Jeanne de inmediato notó, aunque no lo mencionó para nada - ... Pero esto será divertido... Despedazar de nuevo a la maravillosa Dama de Hierro, la proclamada Doncella Jeanne no se hace todos los días, ¿verdad?

- ¡¡Maldita!! - los X-Laws se lanzaron al ataque, canalizando toda su energía espiritual contra la chica que les había robado la luz del Sol. Una densa nube de humo negro quedó por toda la zona.

- ¿Le hemos ganado...?

- No lo creo... - murmuró Fausto, al momento que Yoru aparecía justo frente a él.

- Tan inteligente como siempre, mi buen Fausto... - sonrió con cinismo, antes de esquivar otro de esos ataques de energía pura que le eran lanzados. La de negro se puso frente a los X-Laws de nuevo, ya con un gesto serio.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Lyserg? - quizo saber Meene, ante la mirada vacía de su Doncella.

- ... Lyserg Diethel sólo le pertenece a él... - tanto tiempo sin decirlo, pero aún con el mismo tono monótono de la primera vez - ... ¿Por eso han venido a pelear...? ¿Por alguien tan débil?

- Te equivocas... Nosotros peleamos por la Tierra... - Jeanne se había dejado caer en el suelo, juntado sus manos en señal de oración, a la vez que sus seguidores cerraban un círculo alrededor de ella. Meene cerró los ojos con fuerza, integrándose a su grupo. Morir - ... Con nuestro poder espiritual te demostraremos que podemos vencerte... aún y cuando tengamos que sacrificar nuestras vidas...

- Ja... Ustedes no son nada sin espíritus acompañantes...

- ¡¡Te equivocas de nuevo!! - la luz blanca salió del círculo formado por los X-Laws y se elevó hasta las oscuras nubes que cubrían el cielo. Los demás presentes no se lo podían creer. ¡Era luz! Las nubes estaban cediendo, el cielo se estaba despejando, aunque fuera sólo en esa porción - ¡Ánimo mis ángeles! ...

Yoru sólo observaba con la mirada vacía aquél intento desesperado. El cómo en realidad la estaban venciendo...

"Tengo que acabar con esta debilidad... ya..."

El círculo de luz se abría poco a poco, luz del Sol caía sobre el rostro de los X-Laws. Después de todo, su Doncella era tan poderosa como para vencer a la misma oscuridad.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - exclamó Ryu, al ver esos pocos rayos de luz, que significaban mucho en esos momentos.

Fausto miró a la mujer que tantos problemas les estaba causando.

- Débil... 

- ¿Qué?

- Ella se está volviendo más débil cada día... - el doctor cerró los ojos "¿Es por eso que necesitas a Kimura-kun...?"

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Se secó las lágrimas. De nuevo se comportaba como un tonto. O, más bien, como un niñito asustado. Debió quedarse al lado de Kouichi, comprender lo que pasaba. Y es que lo entedía a la perfección. Lo que no podía concebir era la actitud de Minamoto, ¿por qué ese afán de odiarle, de no darle una segunda oportunidad? Pero eso no debería de importarle ahora... Se puso de pie, dispuesto a volver a la casa tan parecida a la pensión Asakura cuando lo escuchó.

- Un niño tan lindo como tú no debería estar tan solo por estos lugares..

- ¿Quiénes...?

Dos digimons se presentaron ante el chico. Los Caballeros de la Realeza, aunque Lyserg no entendía bien estas palabras.

- Es obvio que no nos conozcas - continuó Rocknaimon - pero ahora nos conocerás muy bien...

- ... No me subestimen... - murmuró Diethel. No era capaz de defenderse a la perfección sin su Morphine, pero aún tenía su poder espíritual.

- Esa bruja llamada Yoru nos dijo que no jugáramos contigo... pero será muy divertido... Tenemos curiosidad por saber el por qué de su interés en ti - dijo Dunasmon, a la vez que su compañero observaba alegremente la pose de pelea del shaman.

- ¿Yoru...? ¿Son aliados de Yoru...?

- ... Me gustaría ver como son los datos de un humano... ¿a ti no te gustaría, Dunasmon...?

El otro digimon sonrió.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ... jamás perdonaría a Lyserg si se atreviera a dejarte, Kouichi-kun... - le dijo Yoh, mirándolo a los ojos. Ahora estaban afuera, sentados en el suelo. Como deseaba Asakura que las estrellas brillaran esa noche, aunque él firmemente creía que; tras ese manto de nubes negras, las estrellas emitían su luz después de todo. Kimura le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no dijo nada por un largo tiempo.

- Tú... eres más fuerte que yo, Yoh-san. Tú sí puedes defenderlo y yo...

- ¿De verdad piensas que Lyserg se enamoró de ti por eso?... - seguía hablándole suavemente, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño - ¿... Crees que se enamoró de ti porque él pensaba que eras muy fuerte?

De nuevo lo dejaba sin palabras, mientras se acomodaba la camisa verde y miraba hacia el suelo. ¿Por qué Lyserg se enamoró de él...?

- Aún tienes mucho que aprender, Kouichi-kun... Pero yo sé que tú conoces a Lyserg, aún más de lo que piensas. - lo abrazaba otra vez. Era extraño, pero no podía odiar a Yoh. Además, no lo había intentado, ni siquiera lo había pensando. Sabía que Lyserg había sido muy feliz al lado de Asakura y le agradecía por haberlo cuidado por todo ese tiempo. Y quería decírcelo. Pero...

- ¿Ah...?

- ¿Qué pasa? - el castaño se separó de él, al observar como el elegido agudizaba su oído - ¿Escuchaste algo...? - ahora se habían puesto de pie.

- Es en esa dirección - comenzó a correr de pronto. Yoh miró hacia todos lados, esperando que alguien más apareciera. No tenía a su Amidamaru, ¿y si algo más pasaba? Pero no podía esperar ahora?

- ¡No tan rápido, Kouichi-kun!

No lo escuchaba. Y es que aquello no había sido un sonido, era algo más, como si lo sintiera dentro de él. Tomó su digivice oscuro y se preparó para cualquier cosa.

- ¡AHHH! - ese grito.

- ¡Lyserg!

- Después de todo... sigues siendo un humano débil. Pero queremos ver tus datos, como se despliegan de tu cuerpo... ¿Te convertirás en un digi-huevo? ¿O simplemente desaparecerás para siempre? ... - Dunasmon se reía del pobre chico inglés, quien yacía en el suelo, viéndolo con furia. Aunque había escuchado ese grito... no le dió tiempo de reaccionar - ¡Dragones del Caos!

Yoh no podía creer lo que veía. Luces por doquier, rojas y azules. Pero lo más impresionante sin duda fue observar como el cuerpo de Kimura se desplomaba.

- Kou-Kouichi... - Lyserg no podía creerlo, el cómo se había atravesado de esa manera para recibir un ataque que iba dirigido para él.

- Vaya... el guerrero de la oscuridad... Creo que cometiste un pequeño error, Dunasmon - sonrió Rocknaimon, sosteniendo una rosa entre sus dedos - La bruja estará furiosa.

- Entonces habrá que borrar la evidencia... - dijo su compañero, preparando de nuevo su ataque.

- ¡¡No lo permitiré...!! - Yoh no pudo detener su frase cuando de inmediato fue inmovilizado por Rocknaimon. El shaman castaño cayó al suelo, herido después de ser golpeado con gran fuerza.

Lyserg abrazaba a Kouichi. Lo acercó hacia él... ¿Por qué siempre causaba estos problemas? Miró al digimon preparando su ataque. Dejó suavemente a Kimura en el pasto y se levantó.

- ¡No!

- ¿Qué te pasa, niño?

- ¡No dejaré que le hagas más daño! - extendió sus manos, situándose entre el elegido y el Caballero de la Realeza, quien sólo lo miraba burlonamente.

- Está bien... como quieras...

Pero fue Rocknaimon quien hizo un suave movimiento con su mano. Lyserg sintió como su cuerpo se rompía... esa era la descripción. Desvanecerse...

- Qué hermosos... qué hermosos son los datos de este niño - exclamó el digimon color rosa, ante esos listones de luz que aparecían alrededor del cuerpo del chico.

Frío. Oscuridad.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ... Nosotros impartimos la justicia... La justicia siempre estará de nuestro lado... - las palabras fueron cortadas por las gotas de un líquido rojo que salpicaba en el aire. Los X-Laws no podían creerlo ¿Su Doncella lastimada?

- ¿Esas han sido tus últimas palabras? - hundió un poco más el acero de la espada, que aún estaba cubierta por un listón de cuero marrón, para después retirar la punta del arma de la carne; dejando caer a la shaman herida en el centro del círculo de poder espíritual que pronto se deshizo.

Las nubes oscuras volvieron a su lugar, cubriendo la poca luz de Sol que alcanzaron a ver los presentes.

- ¡Doncella Jeanne! - se acercaron pronto hacia ella, sólo los que formaron parte del equipo de Hao no se movieron, permaneciendo viendo la escena desde lo lejos, sin cambiar el gesto vacío de sus rostros.

- Muy bien... terminemos con esto... - sonrió Yoru, cubriendo lo poco del acero que había quedado al descubierto de nuevo con el cuero, colocando la espada en su funda otra vez. Pero algo la detuvo, se dejó caer de rodillas - Ugh... No puede ser...

- ¿Qué le pasa...?

- ¡¡Este es el momento para atacar!!

- Pero... - Meene observó la niña de cabello plateado sin conocimiento, a la vez que la sangre corría más y más.

- Yo me haré cargo de eso... - murmuró Fausto - Ahora...

- Ahora no es el tiempo... - dijo la mujer de negro, de pie, como si nada hubiera pasado - Pero sé que nos volveremos a ver... muy pronto - dibujó una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer. 

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué ha pasado? - quiso saber Manta Oyamada, aunque Fausto se apresuró hasta el círculo que era formado por los X-Laws.

Fausto tomó a Jeanne entre sus brazos, sintiendo el frío que reinaba otra vez. Las Lillies se abrazaron entre ellas, pero seguía siendo lo mismo... esa heladez no se iba. A lo lejos, tres de las cuatro figuras que observaban todo se alejaron, hartas de ese innecesario espectáculo. Sólo una pequeña quedó, elevando la mirada hacia el cielo negro.

- Señor Hao...

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_De pronto... Luz._

_- ... ¿En dónde estoy? - Lyserg se llevó una mano al rostro, tallándose los ojos al no entender. ¿Por qué había tanta luz?_

_- Bienvenido..._

_- ¿Quién...? Esa voz... ¿tú eres la que me habló en ese bosque, no es así? - la figura femenina sonrió, acercándose más._

_- Soy Ophanimon... Tú no me conoces, pero con toda seguridad, mis queridos elegidos sí. Soy una de las tres ángeles guardianes del Digimundo._

_- ¿Ángeles? - parpadeó, sin entender realmente nada, hasta que otra figura apareció a un lado de la mujer; una mucho más impresionante._

_- ¿Estás lista, Ophanimon?_

_- No me presiones, Cherubimon... - ella se cruzó de brazos - Hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer..._

_Dos digimons. Eso era todo lo que sabía. Pero fuera de eso... ¿qué tenía que ver él con los propósitos de ellos?_

_- Observa tu arma de posesión, joven shaman._

_- ¿Ah? - Lyserg fijó la mirada. Su péndulo se elevaba por los aires, tal y como sucedía cuando Morphine tomaba posesión de él. Pero Morphine no estaba por ningún lado._

_- Estás aquí porque tienes que completar una misión... Algo que nos salvará a todos - susurró la digimon ángel, en voz muy baja pero audible - Ese poder que ves es el tuyo, es el resplandor que llevas dentro de ti. Ahora debes utilizarlo..._

_- ¿De qué están hablando? - Diethel sólo miraba su péndulo, casi sin poner atención a lo que decía Ophanimon._

_- Mátalo..._

_- ¿Má.. -talo...?_

_La luz se iba... La figura de los dos ángeles digimons se desvanecía en la negrura del ambiente. Oscuridad de nuevo. Lyserg no conseguía ver nada con claridad, sólo observaba una figura a lo lejos, una figura que se volvía y extendía los brazos hacia él._

_Y, sin pensarlo, también extendió sus brazos y dejó que le abrazara..._

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Ugh ...

- Les dije claramente que... ¡¡No se metieran con ellos dos!! - Yoru había atravesado a Dunasmon fácilmente. Ahora el Caballero de la Realeza de desintegraba, tal y como les pasaba a los digimon que eran derrotados. Y es que eso le había pasado a aquél imprudente digimon. Estaba muerto ahora. Los datos terminaron de desfazarse, sólo quedó un digi-huevo que se elevó por los aires.

- Dunas-mon... - Rocknaimon no podía creer que Yoru se hubiera atrevido a tanto, sin embargo no dudó en capturar los datos de su antiguo compañero para entregárselos a su señor Lucemon, alejándose pronto del lugar.

- No lo puedo creer... mató a uno de sus amigos... - Yoh se sostenía dolorosamente el vientre, aunque se aterró aún más al ver como esa mujer se acercaba a Lyserg.

Lo abrazaba... Los datos alrededor del inglés volvieron al cuerpo de su dueño, su existencia estaba a salvo, pero ahora estaba en manos de esa peligrosa bruja... Asakura casi no podía moverse.

- ¿Verdad que tú... jamás lo lastimarías...? - murmuró ella, acercando su rostro al del chico, quien entreabrió los ojos - Claro que no...  Tú no te atreverías... Eres un buen niño - lo besó dulcemente en los labios, de una manera muy distinta a la primera vez. Él cerró los ojos, se sentía mareado, mal... Tanto frío otra vez. Yoru lo soltó, dejándolo caer en el suelo, luego se volvió hacia el castaño, quien a duras penas trataba de levantarse.

- Mal-dita...

- ¿Estás preparado para la pelea, Yoh Asakura...? - ladeó la cabeza, de manera burlona - ... Sí, protege a tus seres queridos... Si es que puedes hacerlo... - rió otra vez, desapareciendo al instante.

Yoh estaba furioso, pero más que nada preocupado. Al fin logró ponerse de pie y se acercó hasta Lyserg, quien ya había despertado del todo y ahora se sentaba con gran dificultad en el pasto.

- ¿Estás bien...? - le preguntó Asakura, a lo que Lyserg asistió con la cabeza, sólo que...

- ¡¿Kouichi?! - de inmediato fue hacia donde estaba Kimura, quien aún estaba sin conocimiento, tirado en el suelo.

- Tranquilo, aún respira... - como siempre, Yoh trataba de aliviar las cosas.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué hizo eso?

- ¿Será porque te ama, Lyserg...?

- Está loco... - abrazó a Kouichi, estaba dispuesto a llevarlo cargando hasta alguna enfermería si era necesario.

- Tienes la extraña suerte de enamorarte de locos que hacen lo que sea por ti... - sonrió el castaño.

- Por favor, Yoh... no es gracioso...

De acuerdo, tenía que aceptarlo. No era para nada el momento de decir esas cosas. Pero no le gustaba ver a Lyserg de esa manera. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos ruidos, que lo pusieron alerta.

- ¿Quién es? - mostró su Harusame, en pose de pelea - ¿Minamoto-kun...?

Kouji respiraba agitadamente, parecía que había estado corriendo todo este tiempo.

- ¿Kouichi...? ¿¡Qué le pasó a Kouichi!? ¿Ha sido tu culpa no es así...?

- Minamoto-san... - el inglés desvió la mirada.

- ¡Siempre pasa por tu culpa! ¡¡Maldito seas!! ¡¡Te odio!!

El shaman de ojos verdes se quedó helado al oír esas palabras. Kouji Minamoto... siempre lo trataba de esa manera tan fría...

"Perdóname pero... tienes que odiarme..."

- ¡¡Aléjate de él!!

- ¡Minamoto-kun! - Yoh quiso reclamar, pero Lyserg le pidió que no lo hiciera con un simple gesto en el rostro. Simplemente se alejó de Kimura.

"Odiame... odiame por favor... No quiero lastimarlos"

- ¡Ya ha sido suficiente de esto! - seguía gritando sin sentido... con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

"Odiame... quiero que me odies porque... yo... yo te..."

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¿Humm? ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? - Hao abrió una de las puertas de la pensión. Ahora se le veía muy alegre explorando todo. Y parecía que al fin había encontrado lo que buscaba. 

Abrió la vitrina con varios recipientes en ella. El shaman leía todas las etiquetas, hasta que descubrió algo que lo hizo sonreír.

- Al fin... ¿Querías jugar, no es cierto...? Entonces jugaremos... - se guardó el frasco entre las ropas, cerrando todo y dejando las cosas en su lugar. Salió de esa habitación y se perdió en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

To be Continue ===

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kini: ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Algo raro, _ne_? n__n (orgullosa de sí misma)

Kouichi: Creo que... has abierto más puertas de las que has cerrado .__. ...

Kouji: ...

Hao: Ju ju ju... al fin empieza lo divertido de la historia para mí...

Kini: Después no te reirás tanto, Hao-sama n__nUU

Lyserg: ¿Oscuridad y Luz? ... (confundido) _Oh, my_ =__= ...

Kini: Prometí una historia emocionante, ¿ne? ¬¬UU

Kouichi: Esto no se parece en nada a los primero capis n.nUU ...

Kini: Nup Nup ... Y cada vez se parecerá menos.. se volverá más oscura y tenebrosa, más sangre y todo eso XDDD (tomen en cuenta que ha estado leyendo a la sádica de J.K. Rowling) y luego la teoría de Yuzu sobre lo que te pasa, Lyserg... no se me ha olvidado, y todavía no termina de pasarte X3

Lyserg: ¿Eh? o__o ... _Etto_... ¿Matar...? ¿A quién? o__oU

Kini: ^__^U Espero sus reviews, chicos (ignora al pobre y asustado Lyserg). Por cierto, no creo haber sido muy exacta en la descripción de cómo los datos de Lyserg pueden ser robados (como los de cualquier parte del Digimundo, ¿recuerdan la montaña donde estaban los Espejos n.nU?) Creo que ya les había dicho que también los humanos en el Digimundo están hechos de datos y por lo tanto, cuando los hieren o mueren (o lo que le pasó a Lyserg, donde Rocknaimon simplemente los puso al descubierto fácilmente), pueden ser robados n__nUU (== qué manera tan alegre de explicar las cosas) Ju ju, vean Digimon Frontier mejor ¬¬UU

Kouichi: ¡Buen consejo! n__nU

Kini: No se olviden de la fiestecita de Yuzu en su fic; Kanata, Miyu, los espero en la próxima emisión de este fic, no olviden traer a Eiji y a Kan *___*

Kouji: ¿Eiji-san vendrá? O/////O

Kini: _Hai Hai_ ^__^ ¡¡Eiji vendrá!! n.n (aunque ya tendremos que hacer algo para que no interrumpan las cosas satánicas que les pienso hacer a los chicos, ya veremos qué se me ocurre ¬¬) Por lo pronto, me despido n__n Paciencia y portense mal muy mal XDD ... ¡¡Nos vemos!! *___*

(¿Para qué les pongo preguntas? Creo que este capítulo está lleno de ellas, ¿ne? =3 ¡¡Suerte!!)


	27. Besos

(Se abre el telón de una manera muy alegórica nn)

Kini: ¡¡Konnichiwa!! ¡Al fin he podido subir este capi! Uff, es que este es uno de los capítulos más largos y difíciles nn Aparte de ser uno de los que tenía planeados desde el principio. ¡Así que me salió mucho! Espero que eso recompense la espera n.nU

Kouji: Después de todo lo que se tardó para actualizar... así debe de ser u

Kini: Oohh... ¡ya recuerdo! XD Esta noche va a ser muy especial para ti, Minamoto X3

Kouichi: U

Hao: ¿Lemon?

Lyserg: ..U

Kouji: ¿Entonces... oo ...?

Kini: ¡¡HAI!! ¡¡Kanata hijito, bienvenidoooo!! O

Kanata: (entrando) ¡¡MAMI!! (veáse a los dos satánicos abrazándose)

Miyu: Hola nn

Kouichi: ¡Hola, Miyu! .

Kan: Buenas nn (reverencia)

Lyserg: Kan-san, bienvenido ñn (nótese el neviosismo... sabe lo que viene)

Kaori: Buenos días o tardes a todos (sonrisa linda)

Kini: Hola, Kaori-chan ... (se percata de lo que viene... risitas que trata de controlar) ¡¡Lobito!! (y apenas el rubio iba entrando con su gesto de seriedad usual cuando...) ¡RAPE! XD

Eiji: xx (al suelo XD)

Kouji: ¡¡EIJI!! OOU

Kanata: Muy bien hecho, mamita X3 ... (al notar que Kouji se acerca demasiado...) ¡INU! XD

Kouji: XX (sobre Eiji XD)

Kini y Kanata: ¡¡SHIII!! ¡LEMON!

Miyu: Nunca cambian ..U

Kaori: ¬¬ ...

Kouichi: ..UU ... Reviews UUU (veáse a Lyserg negando con la cabeza, a Kan ayudando a Kouji y a Eiji a levantarse. mientras Hao se burla de Kouji y éste; claro, le dirige una mirada asesina).

**_anika-asakura_**

Kini: Mis capítulos raros o Aquello no ha sido nada X3

Kanata: ¿Sufrimiento y sadismo? X3 _Kawaii_

Miyu: Se parecen mucho U

Kouji: Malditos ==U

Kini: ¡De nada! Es un placer contestar siempre tus reviews, así como lo es más recibirlos nn. Eres una de mis fieles lectoras, muchas gracias TT (ya se puso teatrera XD).

Kouichi: Lo que quiere decir es que espera seguir contando contigo y que le alegra muchísimo que te siga gustando el fic. ¡Arigatô! nn Esperamos verte en el próximo capítulo también. (reverencia)

**_La Llama_**

Kanata: ¡¡Hermanita!!

Kini: ¡¡Hijita!!

Lyserg: Ellos me dan miedo ..U

Kouichi: A mí también uuUU

(Véase a Kini y a Kanata abrazando a Yuzu en el público mientras ríen como maníacos == cosa "rarísima" en ellos).

Kini: (trata de mantener compustura mientras sube al escenario... cosa un poco imposible XD) Humm... bueno, con eso de que recibí el capi, te podría decir un montón de cosas... pero sólo te diré algo... ¡MÁS! ¡¡UHHH!! ¡¡Sufre, droga, sufreee!!

Kan: (se interpone entre Kini y Lyserg) No dejaré que lastimes a Diethel-san en este lugar ¬¬

Kini: De acuerdo uuUU ... ¡¡Shii!! Mata a Jeanne, mátala varias veces XDDD... ¡Yo la maté! Bueno, no exactamente... ¡pero le dí un buen golpe! En el orgullo XD. Maldita... ju ju ju.

Kouichi: Pensé que fue Yoru-san quien la había lastimado ..U (ve como Kini sigue con esa risita bajita de loca desquisiada y prefiere callarse).

Kini: Aww... ¡Peluchito de ovejita! ¡¡_Kawaii_!! ¡Ya te harás tiempo para escribir, ánimo! Sabes que te apoyo en tu fic y en todo , te hecho porras desde este lado del Atlántico XD Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tus reviews ¡Besos recibidos!

Kouji: oo Gracias uúUUU

Kouichi: Arigatô (él no entiende...)

Lyserg: .. ... (¿no te cansas de besar a Lyserg? Oohh... pregunta necia XD)

Yoh: nn-

Kini: Adiós, Haooo U (veáse a Hao volando por los aires gracias al golpe de Yuzu)... Oh! Y gracias nn (saca la comida para ovejitas y se la da a Boño) Come, _kawaii _=3

Boño: Bee!! o.

Kini: ñnUU (pensando: Yo no le entiendo... ju ju ju...) Ehmm... gracias, Yuzu-chan, nos vemos por mess X3.

Kanata: ¡¡Hermanita!! Sádica hermanita X3

**_Kanata_**

Kini: Bueenoo... (lee el review) Como el ff.net decidió cortar el review, creo que lo único que puedo hacer es presentarlos ñnUU.

Kanata: ¡Yo soy Kanata Kisaki! (cri cri cri...)

Kouji: Te odio, niño ¬¬

Kanata: (se va a su esquina) ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me odies, Kouji? TT

Kini: ¡¡Canino malo!! uú ¡¡INU!!

(Y antes de que Kouji se estrelle en el suelo, Eiji lo atrapa gracias a sus fantásticos reflejos)

Eiji: u.u'

Kouji: .. ...

Hao: Definitivo... ¡esto no se ve todos los días! XD

Kouichi: Tú no lo ves, Hao ñn ...

Kouji: Kouichi, a callar ¬¬ ...

Kouichi: Lo siento, _otouto-chan_ ..U (se aleja).

Kini: ¡¡Lemon!!

Kanata: ¿Lemon? ¿Dónde? (se le olvidó su depresión XD).

Miyu: Yo soy Miyuni nn ... la hermana del loco este ¬¬UU ...

Kaori: Mi nombre es Kaori Himayi, mucho gusto

Kini: Kaori-chan, _kawaii_

Kan: Soy Kan Asakuma, y... al menos en este momento... me dedico a proteger a Diethel-san ñnU (en este momento, se aclara XD).

Lyserg: Gracias, Kan-san nn- ...

Hao: ¡¡Injusto!! TT (se va a la esquina donde antes estaba Kanata)

Eiji: u.uUU (suspiro) Eiji Yumamoto

Kini: ¡Rape! XD

Eiji: x.x (al suelo)

Kouji: ¡¡Ainotsuki!! 

Kanata: No me lo golpees mucho, Kini XD

Kini: Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar ... es que esa palabra me encanta X3

Kanata: ¿Cuál? ¿Rape? X3

Eiji: xx (al suelo otra vez)

Kouji: ¡¡Ahh!! 

Kouichi: ..UU (se aleja más)

Kaori: ¬¬UU (va con los extras, toma una de las escobas y les da un golpe en la nuca a Kanata y a Kini con el palo de la escoba) Ya

Kanata y Kini: . (en el suelo)

Kouji: uuU (ayuda a Eiji a levantarse) ... Esa mujer... ese niño ¬¬

Kouichi: Por algo Kanata-kun es el ciber-hijo de mi _senseii_ ñnUU ... Ehmmm... .. (viendo todo el desastre que hay a su alrededor y... sobre todo los dos cuerpos sin conocimiento en el piso) Disculpen todo el desorden y... que todos nuestros invitados disfruten su estancia... oh... uu (suspiro tras mirar a unos muy enfadados Eiji y Kouji) ... ¡Traten de disfrutar, eso!

**_Hao will burn you all_**

Kini: ¡¡SIS!! (revive milagrosamente)

Kouji: ¡¿Por qué no te mueres?! 

Kini: Aah... (tomando impulso =3) ¡IN...! (nota la mirada de Eiji sobre ella) o.o... Ok, ya no lo diré U ... ¡Tenías que ser el guardián de los gemelos, lobito! ... Pero... me vengaré X3 ... (risita desquisiada).

Kouichi: .. _Senseii_... review ñnU (temiendo que no regrese nunca XD)

Kini: ¡¡Claro!! **_Whisper_** ha sido muy emotivo, y me ha gustado mucho TT ... es uno de los mejores fics que he leído de Kouichi... Hao, mi sis tiene razón, aléjate de Kimura ¬¬

Hao: ¡Pero es divertido molestarle!

Kouji: ¡¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!! 

Eiji: Asakura... como me entere que te metes otra vez con Kimura-san ¬¬ ...

Miyu: ..U ¿Ya notaron que mi hermano sigue inconsciente? ooU

Kanata: .

Kaori: Tal vez se me pasó un poquito la mano U

Kini: Siguiendo con tu... ¡larguísimo! review (arigatô, sis TT) Yo también te extraño, pero lo bueno es que nos vimos bastante seguido últimamente (¡Ra es grande!) Sobre el fic... ¿te parece que te conteste por números también? X3 Allá voy nn **(1)** ¡¡Sí!! Sangre, sacrificio... de eso está hecho este fic y en eso, mi querida _Onee-san_... terminará XD (o algo así) **(2)** ¿Por qué Ren se porta así con Kouichi? o.o Buenooo XD... nu sé, a mí también se me ocurren cosas que perjudican a Horo (y eso que a mí el ainu no me cae especialmente mal XD) ¡¡Lo siento!! Me hicieron poner esa pareja, ahora tendrán que sufrir X3.

Ren y Horo: (desde el público) ¿_Nani_? ooUU

Kouichi: ..U (no entiende por qué su nombre aparece ahí XD)

Kini: **(3)** Creo que sabes qué hace en el cuarto de Lyserg XD, va a reclamarle sobre su relación con Yoh, más bien, la versión que Anna le dió sobre el asunto U **(4)** Anna le contó sobre cómo se había enterado de la relación que tuvieron Yoh y Lyserg en el pasado...

Lyserg: No sé si agradecer o no ñnU

Kouichi: Tú sólo dí tu... ¡_Thanks_! U

Kini: **(5)** Eso no lo entendí XD **(6)** Kouji tiene una confusión muy grande dentro de su corazón... por eso se porta raro... lo verás en este capi . Pero tienes razón, eso fue en el pasado XD, deberían dejar a Lyserg por la paz en eso.

Lyserg: Arigatô, May-san U

Kouji: Yo no tengo confusión ¬¬U

Kini: Sí tienes y te callas ¬¬ ... Eiji, deja de verme así . ... Deja sigo contestando y ahora verás X3 ... **(7)** ooU ¿Nani? **(8)** Hai... Kouichi es tan _kawaii_ **(9)** Hai, exacto sis U **(10)** Humano diminuto XDD (señala a Kouji burlonamente mientras se ríe de él)

Kanata: (despierta) XDDD ¡¡Eres diminuto, Kouji!!

Kouji: uúUU

Eiji: ... (prepara una esfera de energía)

Kini: ¡¡Hey!! Nuu!! Estás en mi set TT ... Es muy caroooo No te atrevas, lobito 

Eiji: ¬¬ ... (todo lo dice sin palabras XD)

Kanata: Qué mal carácter tienes ¬¬UU

Kini: De acuerdo... de acuerdo uúUU ... Mi venganza caerá sobre ti... **(11)** De hecho, lo entendieron y tú también lo entendiste muy bien nn solamente que... Minamoto no pudo aceptarlo **(12)** Pobre Tamao uu ¡Eres malo, Minamoto! Ok ¬¬U **(13)** ¿Yoh suelta a Kouichi? o.o (mira a un Yoh sentado entre el público muy quitado de la pena) U ayy... yo no sé qué responder por Yoh; pero creo que sólo quizo aliviar la tensión **(14)** No sis, ya lo habías entendido todo muy bien XD **(15)** ¡¡Fausto!! **(16)** Je je, sí... los doctores son lo máximo X3 (mi padre es doctor, tú sabes XD) Y si Fausto resolvió el misterio de por qué Yoru tiene interés en Kouichi... eso se sabrá después

Kouichi: ¿Yoru-san? o.o

Kini: Ejem, ejem u.u **(17)** ¡¡Sufre!! ¡¡Sufre, Lyserg!! o.o Huy... que Eiji me mire feo es una cosa, pero que Kan me vea así es otra T.T **(18)** Wa ja ja ja MWA JA JA JA JA **(19)** ¡Eso lo sabrás en este capi! ¡¡Terminé!! Lo logré (feliz) Harry Potter.. J.K. Rowling es una sádica X3 ... ¡Por eso me gusta! Con gusto te hablo de ella XD. ¡Gracias por el review! Adiós, mi Onee-san nn

**_Holly Motto_**

Lyserg: Oh... Yami... Lyserg... Kini-san uuUU

Kini: ¡¡Yami/Lyserg!! XDDD

Kanata: ¡¡Yaoi!! X3

Kini: (deja de alucinar unos instantes) Claro, con mucho gusto leo tu fic, me parece una trama por demás interesante nn. Y, wow... casi no se encuentran universitarios escribiendo por estos lados XD (si lo sabré yo, que también soy universitaria). A mí también me encargan mucho TT ... por eso tardo en actualizar... y luego escribo tanto en un capi XD... que... ¡se me va el tiempo, simplemente!

Kouji: ¡Es sencillo el por qué no puedo aceptar a Diethel! 

Kini: Kouji... eres demasiado terco ¬¬ ...

Kouji: Los celos... y todo eso... ¡es suficiente excusa para odiarlo! 

Kanata: Te fuíste a meter con alguien que se porta de manera muy infantil, Eiji XD

Eiji: u.uU (simplemente... ignora a Kanata)

Kini: En este capítulo sabrás por qué Kouji odia a Lyserg exactamente XD. Disfrútalo como yo lo disfruté escribiendo X3. ¡Nos vemos, Holly! Iré a visitar tu fic cuando... el tiempo me lo permita == ... que tu PC se recupere...

Kouichi: ¡Arigatô! nn Ya estoy mejor, gracias por tu review, esperamos que nos sigas escribiendo.

**_Aredhel_**

Kouji: ooUU (se siente acorralado)

Kouichi y Lyserg: Aredhel-san... no es necesario ñn (avergonzados)

Hao: ¡¡Yo soy inocente!! X3

Kouji: ¡¡Déjenme en paz!! uúUU (se va a un lado de Eiji y se sienta en el piso)

Kini: ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo les he hecho sufrir? XD o.o ... ¿Por qué me miran así... Eiji, Kan...? TT ... Malvados ¬¬U

Kanata: Si supieran lo que yo les hago también... sufre Kouichi, sufre Lyserg kukuku

Kini: Ohhh... síeee ¡Sufre gatito! ¡Sufre droga!

Kaori: ¿Los dejo en el suelo de nuevo?

Kouichi: Ehmm... mi _senseii_ tiene que responder los reviews, Kaori-san ñnUU

Kini: ¡¡La Doncella!! XD Bueno... ya sabrás lo que le pasó a ella U ... en realidad... algo así como matarla no... porque aún la necesito uúU

Yoh: (en el suelo, con Aredhel sobre él) Si me explicara a qué tipo de cena se refiere, señorita ñn

Lyserg: == ... _Oh, my God..._

Hao: ¡¡Yo me apunto!! XDDDD (él sí que entiende)

Kini: Claro, acá está la continuación. Gracias por escribirme X3 ... ¡nos vemos!

**_Jewy-chan_**

Kouji: Yo... no soy un amargado ¬¬U

Kanata: Eres tan lascivo, Kouji X3

Kouji: ooU

Lyserg: Humm... Bueno, es cierto, estaba en los X-Laws, pero nunca maté a nadie o.o... ¿Verdad? T.T

Kouichi: No, Lyserg o.o ... Tranquilo.

Kan: ..'

Hao: ¡¡Yo también quiero salir contigo!! X3 (este no tiene ningún compromiso con nadie... al parecer XD)

Kini: ¡¡Ahh!! Claro que los haré sufrir ¡¡Porque los amo!! ¡¡Lo amo mucho!! Por eso los hago sufrir XD. Sip, tu review llegó completo nn (al fin XD) Oh... síee... el collar de Kouji... X3 (mirada hacia Kouji bastante tentadora).

Eiji: Ni siquiera lo pienses, Ainotsuki ¬¬

Kini: Buu!! Pero... pero... ¡es mi set! ¬¬

Eiji: ¬¬

Kouji: u.u' (de la que se salvó)

Kini: Buen... sólo porque se me acaba el tiempo XD (y el espacio) Muchas gracias por el review, Jewy (susurros) Te prometo que la próxima vez lo estampo el doble de lo que lo iba a hacer hoy (vuelve a su tono normal) ¡¡Nos vemos!!

**_Shooting Star Natalie_**

Kouji: ¿NA-NANI? OOUU (de nuevo... se siente acorralado, esta vez por la reacción de Nat) No... ¡No tengo idea de lo que hablas! 

Kanata: Eso ¡Oculta tu infidelidad! XD

Kini: ¡¡Sí, Kouji!! ¡¡Huye mientras puedas!! XD

Kaori: Sigo pensando que son una molestia innecesaria, Kouichi ¬¬U

Kouichi: ..'

Eiji: u.

Kouji: Ahmm... (trata de mostrarse sereno) Todo... todo lo que aparece en este fanfic es la voluntad de esa mujer malvada y loca que vez ahí ¬¬ (señala a Kini, quien está junto a Kanata, aún burlándose de él, por cierto) ... No expresa lo que en verdad siento ni nada por el estilo ..' Así que no deberías enfadarte conmigo, si no con ella...

Kini: ¡Pero yo soy su _'nee-san!_ Y soy omnipresente

Kouji: Loca ¬¬ ... (escucha el tema de Tamao) o.o ... (luego... esa melodiosa voz que él tan bien conoce XD) xx (al suelo).

Eiji: Kouji oo ... ¬¬ (buscando el origen del problema... en los más probables culpables, claro)

Kini: ¡No soy yo! ¡¡Lo juro!! ooUU

Kanata: Esta vez tampoco he sido yo ooUU

(Kini se empieza a preguntar como alguien puede durar estrellándose en el piso 30 segundos cuando al fin el mencionado tiempo pasa dejando a un Kouji tirado en el suelo sin conocimiento )

Eiji: Kouji (lo sacude) ¡¡Despierta!!

Kouji: ==

Kouichi: ooUU Ahh...

Kini: ¡¡Beso!!

Kanata: Sí, lobito... despiértalo con un besito

Eiji: No sean infantiles ¬¬-

Kouji: (despierta... pero se da cuenta de que está muy cómodo XD) == ...

Kouichi: u.u (suspiro de alivio) nn

Kouji: ... La verdad es que mis ideas parecerán algo locas... pero... (hai, contestando desde donde está XD) ... eso es lo que creo, gracias por aceptarlas y por... (suspiro) apoyarlas uu ... Nos vemos...

Kini: No sé como puedes amara a alguien como eso, Nat. Pero bueno XDD

Kouichi: ¡_Konnichiwa_, Nat-san! ¿No confiar en nadie? .. Pero... yo confío en mis amigos n.n ¡Por eso son mis amigos! Gracias por decir que soy valiente nn Ehmm... pero creo que eso más que nada fue impulsivo ñn ... Yoh-san es bondadoso... .. (como reflexionando)

Lyserg: Humm... _Hi_ .. Eso de que mi futuro se oscurece tiene algo de lógica con todo lo que ha venido pasando... u.u Sobre si yo tengo o no la culpa... no lo sé, pero algo de culpa debo tener. Sé que debo estar preparado, y tienes razón, algo muy malo se avecina conociendo a Kini-san uu ¡No te preocupes! Yo también puedo proteger a Kouichi y... a Minamoto-san lo respeto mucho .. Gracias por quererme n.n (reverencia).

Hao: (aparece desde las sombras) ¡¡Ya verás todo lo que aparezco en este capítulo!! Kini me las debe... que si planeo algo... ju ju ju... wa ja ja ja ja... MWA JA JA JA JA (ya histérico)

Kanata: (detiene a Kan) Recuerda que no puedes hacer nada en los fics uúU

Kan: .

Hao: ... Fifi-chan está con esa... esa bruja ¬¬ (le entró el coraje de nuevo... al acordarse de cierta chica de nombre Yoru XD)

Kini: ¡Hola! XD (se prepara para su largo monólogo) Gracias por las referencias de nuevo al Horo/Ren, me esfuerzo con esa pareja U y tendrás que esperar un poco más para esos Flashbacks... ¡estos capis tienen mucha, pero mucha información! Para la hemorragia cerebral no falta tanto XD y creo que será el lemon más dulce que escribiré en toda mi carrera de lemons (eso creo XDD)... ¡¡Sis!! No te me traumes con el Kouji/Tamao == (ve como al fin Eiji y Kouji se levantan) como dices, el yaoi le salva a uno la vida XD pero eso no significa que no se puedan llevar bien con otras niñas (y luego Kaori se acerca a los dos chicos y les dice algo).

Kanata: Esa niña me da miedo cuando planea algo ¬¬ ...

Miyu: No ha de ser nada bueno en contra de ustedes nn

Kini: (sigue con su monólogo XD) Hai, creo que sé a quien te refires e igual... te diría que no te puedo decir XD, así que te lo ahorras. Sí, Harry y Lyserg son muy parecidos, de hecho tengo un fanart de Lyserg vestido como Harry X3. Tú teoría es bastante interesante... (Luz Luz... Ángel... Mátalo... Oscuridad... debilidad)... Te diré que empiezas a comprender bastante bien X3... ¿O eso crees? (Aww... qué mala soy). Yo no sé por qué Yoh es tan bueno o.o ... ¿De verdad crees que Yoh es taannn bueno XD?

Yoh: UU (no se entera de nada... a que es peor que Kimura)

Kini: Bye bye, sis U gracias por escribirme y sí, la fiesta es en el fic de Yuzu (cuando el ff.net le deje subir TT) ¡¡BYE!! ¡¡**_WHISPER_**!! (alucina)

**_Kany-chan_**

Kanata: ¡Hola, Kany!

Kaori: Señorita Kany, señorita Yosei nn (reverencia).

Kini: Ju ju ju... Lo bueno de conocerse por msn XD (recibe el abrazo con mucho gusto) Pero Yosei-chan, mi niña... ¡Tú cantas muy lindo! X3

Kouji: No... te preocupes, Yosei ..

Kini: ¡¡Oh!! El Lysichi me gustó mucho mucho XD y te aseguro que a estos dos también

Lyserg y Kouichi: ..

Kini: Claro, Saku-chan es muy linda, mi sis como la quiero... ¡Ah! ¡¡A todos mis lectores!! Los invito a que lean **_"Nevando"_** de Sakura Diethel y **_"Secretly"_** de Kany-chan ¡Ambos fics de Lysichi! Aprovados por mí, lo juro son muy muy lindos y estas dos amables autoras hicieron el favor de escribir sobre esta hermosa pareja. Ehmm... Kany... ahora sí que tendrás que esperarme o.oU ... tengo mucho trabajo, no sólo de fics, sino también de la Uni XD, pero te juro que subiendo este capi me pongo a trabajar en tu lemon (ya voy a la mitad)

Kanata: Lemon... Hao/Yoh ... Mhmmm... X3

Kini: Hai lemon...

Kouji: Sólo piensan en eso ¬¬U

Kini: ¡El capi pasado! En realidad no te puedo decir mucho, sólo que sigas leyendo XD ¡¡Nos vemos, Kany-chan!! Mucha suerte en tus fics y en tus proyectos nn

**_lioku_**

Kouichi: ¡Menos mal, lioku-san! Me alegra que Lyserg no le desagrade tanto.

Kini: Ehmm . ... (mira a Kouichi y se dispone a contestar) gracias por respetar mi opinión también y sí, Lyserg es valiente XD aún y cuando haya cometido muchas estúpideces en su vida.

Kan: Ainotsuki-san o.

Lyserg: No hay problema, Kan-san ñn

Kini: Lo siento ¬¬U XD ¡¡Gracias por el review!! Disfruta este capítulo, me agrada de sobremanera encontrar a gente de mente abierta como tú ¡Un placer! ¡Hasta luego!

**_skgirl_**

Hao: ¡Wii! Lectora nueva XDD (saltando por todo el escenario)

Kini: ¡Hola! Gracias gracias por decir que esto es genial XD shii... es dulce con salado (también son de mis favoritos) ¿Me tienes envidía? ¿Rodeada de tanto loco? XD

Kanata: ¿Loco como yo?

Kini: ¡¡Kanata!! (parece que se acuerda otra vez que Kanata está ahí y lo abraza XD)

Lyserg: ..' Al menos se entretienen un poco y dejan de torturarnos un instante

Kouichi: Eso sí U

Kouji: Los dos están.. completamente locos ¬¬

Kini: ¡¡Ahh!! (suspiro) Te daría a Hao, pero es divertido tenerlo aquí para acosar a Lyserg X3 (mira a Kan frente a Lyserg sin quitarle la vista de encima a Hao) menos mal que por hoy tenemos a Kan aquí ..U (o algo así XD) Muchas gracias por escribir, ojalá que no sea la última vez ¡¡Arigatô!!

Kanata: ¡¡Terminaste!!

Kini: ¡Síe! ¡Ahora lemon! XD

Kouji: ¡Están locos! ¡¡Nada de eso!! 

Kini: Toma en cuenta que no te estoy molestando con la droga, Kouji... estoy respetando tu relación con el lobito uú (muy seria)

Kanata: ¡¡De perdido un besito!! TT (teatrero)

Kouji: ¡¡NO!! 

Kini: Qué penoso eres, Kouji ¬¬U

Kouichi: _Senseii_... tienes que pasar a la historia ... el fic...

Kini: ¡Cierto! ... ahora... es hora de traumar XD ... Lobito, pon mucha atención...

Eiji: ¬¬ (mirada de: "como si me importara lo que tú dices o haces")

Kini: ¡¡Un beso robado!! Un momento _kawaii_ nn ... Según esto... hay muchas maneras de amar... Pero... sobre todo... ¡Rape! XD

Eiji: xx (no se lo esperaba)

Kanata: XDD

Kouji: ooUU ¡¡Ustedes!! 

Kaori: ¡Ei-kun! oo ... ¬¬

Kouichi: (percatándose de todos los problemas que se avecinan) ..U Mejor... empecemos... Traten... ¡Traten de disfrutar el fic! U

Atte: Kini-chan

Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo **(tiene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei**, no mío

**AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD **

**26- Besos**

Deslizó su mano por la fría puerta, puso su frente contra ella. No lo soportaba más... las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

- ¿Lyserg...? - Horo Horo se sentía realmente mal por ver la escena, a la vez que Ren solamente miraba al suelo, recargado en la pared.

- Los demás están descansando de nuevo - informó Takuya, cabizbajo. Se detestaba por dentro por no estar presente en el momento en que todo había ocurrido - Lyserg-kun, tal vez tú también deberías ir a dormir - el inglés sólo negó con la cabeza, así que Kanbara guardó silencio y se alejó. Torpe Kouji... Lyserg estaba así por su culpa.

- No te preocupes... no te preocupes... - volvía a repetirle Yoh, una y otra vez, pero cada vez perdía más el sentido de esa frase. No tenía de qué preocuparse, después de todo... Kouji estaba ahí adentro, con Kouichi.

Anna también estaba en el lugar. Ella quería enterarse de todo lo sucedido, pero sólo podía observar a Yoh. Ya no sabía qué sentir, si estar enojada o no. Si debía enfadarse con Lyserg... No, ya no sabía nada... Miró hacia la puerta en la que Diethel se recargaba. Kimura estaba mal, de nuevo. Y, según le habían contado a ella, era porque había evitado que Lyserg Diethel saliera lastimado.

"Siempre causando problemas..." pensó la joven sacerdotisa, uniéndose a la tarea de Ren, sólo mirando abajo, con el ceño fruncido "... ¿Eso es el amor? ... ¿Sacrificarte de esa manera? No entiendo..." miró a Yoh fugazmente para luego desviar otra vez sus ojos negros.

- Nosotros nos vamos... - Ren Tao se puso de pie.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que nos vamos? - preguntó Horo Horo, al sentir como el de China lo jalaba de la chaqueta.

- Compréndelo... no podemos hacer nada... - también observaba esa puerta.

- Pero...

- No te preocupes por mí, Horo Horo-san - el ainu estaba sorprendido, Lyserg le sonreía amablemente. Hacía tanto que no lo veía sonreír así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero de nuevo Ren lo jalaba.

- Por eso te digo que nos vamos - Tao parecía muy insistente, aunque después miró al inglés también - Oye...

- Dime - la misma sonrisa que le había mostrado a Horo Horo.

- No hagas caso a lo que te diga Minamoto... es un amargado - Yoh no pudo evitar emitir una risita ante el comentario de Ren; sobre todo porque Horo Horo soltó un "¡Mira quién lo dice!" siendo golpeado de inmediato por el ofendido shaman de China - Si tú de verdad quieres a Kimura-kun... debes quedarte a su lado.

Lyserg miró al suelo por unos instantes, aún sonriendo. Lo entendía, todo lo entendía a la perfección. Y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer.

- Gracias, Ren-san... Lo tomaré en cuenta - el de ojos amarillos sonrió disimuladamente ante aquella afirmación tan alegre por parte del inglés.

- ¡Anda! ¿Ahora sonríes? ¡¡Se acaba el mundo!!

- ¿¡Quieres que te pegue de nuevo, niñito!?

- ¡¡Inténtalo, chinito!! - ambos shamanes se alejaron peleando, una costumbre en ellos.

- Siempre han sido muy alegres - confirmó Yoh, sonriente. Aunque de inmediato borró ese gesto del rostro. Comprendió que se había quedado a solas con Anna y con Lyserg. No sabía qué hacer, así que se dedicó a observar el techo, como si alguna respuesta divina fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

El inglés de nuevo se volvió hacia la puerta, dándoles la espalda a los dos japoneses. No sabía qué sentir exactamente, pero no era con relación a lo que había pasado con Yoh ya hacía tiempo. Era por lo que pasaba ahora. Por como Kouichi arriesgaba su vida tan fácilmente con la mera intención de salvarlo. Y, con una sonrisa algo triste, se dió cuenta de que él hubiera hecho lo mismo, sin dudarlo. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

- Ya deja de llorar.

Se volvió, confuso, al escuchar la voz de mujer. Anna lo miraba severamente, entre sus cabellos rubios se asomaban esos ojos negros. El castaño había dejado de mirar el techo para concentrarse de nuevo en lo que pasaba en la habitación y volvió a revalidar lo grave del asunto. Sólo que no sabía cómo intervenir... ni a favor de quién.

- Llorando no solucionas nada, sólo causas lástima a los demás - ahora desviaba sus ojos, se aclaró la garganta para continuar y hablar más claro - ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Yoh? ...

Yoh no entendió para nada la pregunta. Y tal vez la chica no la había formulando de la manera adecuada.

- Anna...

- ¿Quieres a... alguien así...?

El de ojos verdes se dió cuenta; pero no le gustó para nada lo que Kouyama quería decir. Se dió la vuelta de nuevo, él no quería saber nada de ese problema, aún y cuando Yoh le preocupara y lo quisiera mucho aún, no quería involucrarse. Ya era suficiente con todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Ay, Anna - Asakura se limitó a suspirar - Creo que te estás confundiendo... - no pudo evitar reír.

Mala idea. La chica se levantó furiosa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el shaman de los audífonos naranjas. Lo observó por un instante, donde Yoh solamente le devolvió una mirada confundida. Eso sólo empeoró las cosas. Le soltó una fuerte bofetada y se alejó del lugar, murmurando, completamente enojada.

- Ayyy... ¿Pero qué pasó...? - se preguntaba Yoh, sobándose la mejilla.

- Yoh... creo que no te comportaste de una manera muy adecuada - suspiró Lyserg.

- ¿Nani? ¿Tú crees?

El inglés negó con la cabeza. Caso perdido.

- Deberías hablar con ella, es tu prometida. Después de todo, lo nuestro fue...

- ¿Qué fue lo nuestro, Lyserg? ... - Yoh ahora le miraba seriamente - Yo de verdad te amaba, por si acaso lo dudaste, nunca jugué contigo.

- ... - guardó silencio, como si esperara que algo fuera a interrumpir aquello, pero como nada pasaba, se decidió a hablar - Yo también te amé mucho, Yoh... Pero... Tú siempre tuviste un compromiso con Kyouyama-san.

- Tienes razón y... yo quiero a Anna - sonrió el chico japonés, aunque de manera un tanto forzada - Aunque... también te quiero a ti, Lyserg.

- ...

- ¿Qué pasa...?

- ... Te quiero Yoh... Pero... yo estoy enamorado de... - se sonrojó. Las palabras estaban de más. El castaño sonrió con dulzura.

- Ji ji... lo sé... - ahora ambos veían esa puerta, esperando que se abriera pronto. Y es que Asakura ya no quería ver ese gesto de tristeza, nunca más - Lyserg...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿De verdad?

Parpadeó un par de veces, algo confundido. Aunque después asistió lentamente.

- Sólo... tal vez sí estoy algo cansado, iré a dormir...- sonrió para aliviar al preocupado castaño - Si despierta, por favor... - lo miró a los ojos - Avísame de inmediato...

- Por supuesto, descansa - lo despidió con la mano, tratando de restarle tensión al ambiente, aunque no lo logró para nada. Lo sabía... y es que su Lyserg-chan ya jamás regresaría.

* * *

La escena le parecía vivida. Era parecidísima a algo que ya había visto antes. Pero la angustia era aún mayor, era algo que le oprimía el pecho, que lo orillaba a llorar, a tallarse la cara con fuerza, avergonzado. Y es que ver a su hermano tendido en la cama le rompía el corazón. Pero no era sólo por eso... no era nada más por eso...

"Te odio Diethel... te odio... no sabes cuanto te odio..." paró. No servía de nada, no podía autoconvencerse. Sabía que todo eso, que odiaba a Lyserg Diethel, todo eso era mentira. Una vil mentira.

Miró a Kouichi de nuevo. A su hermano. Su gemelo. Todo una vida sin conocerlo, sin sentirse completo para luego descubrir la razón... y luego encontrarse con esto. Simplemente no podía soportarlo. Y lo peor era que también le amaba. Amaba a Kouichi... seguía sintiendo lo mismo, la necesidad de apoderarse de esos labios, de... volverse uno con él.

Bajó la mirada, dejando que el cabello le cubriera el rostro. Estaba completamente despeinado, ni siquiera se había molestado en volverse a hacer una coleta para arreglarse aunque fuera un poco. No importaba. Porque, al ver a Kouichi no podía evitar pensar en... esa otra persona.

¿Eran parecidos? ¿Por eso ambos le atraían? ¿O era por lo que le había dicho Patamon?

- Patamon... - murmuró el elegido de la Luz - Patamon...

Se volvió al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. No la había cerrado, realmente habían podido entrar cuando quisieran... Sólo que hasta ahora se habían decidido.

- Minamoto-kun...

- Mhmm... eres tú... Asakura Yoh... - trató de mostrar una sonrisa cínica, como si no le importara que alguien más llegara a escena.

- ... ¿Aún sigue inconsciente?

- Parece dormido... - dijo, sin apartar la vista de Kouichi... observando el movimiento de su pecho al respirar - ¿En dónde está...?

- ¿Lyserg?

- ... - dudó unos instantes, cerrando los ojos - .. _Hai_...

- Fue a descansar... necesita dormir - Yoh sonrió ligeramente, aunque después cambió un poco su gesto alegre por un más serio - ¿Por qué haces esto, Minamoto-kun?

Otra vez el silencio. Había escuchado las palabras del shaman, pero ni siquiera parecía reflexionarlas. Movió la mano a un lado y tomó una pequeña cuerda para amarrarse el cabello en su acostumbrada coleta. Tomó su pañoleta del piso y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia la salida del cuarto, sin tan siquiera mirar a Yoh.

- Minamoto-kun ... Responde... ¿Por qué quieres separarlos? Ellos son felices estando juntos - no parecía enojado, pero hablaba seriamente.

- Lo sé...

- ¿Entonces...? - abrió los ojos, algo sorprendido.

Kouji apoyó su mano en la puerta cerrada, sin emitir ningún sonido. De hecho, lo único que se podía oír en aquél lugar eran las respiraciones rítmicas de Kouichi. Asakura trató de avanzar para obligar a elegido a hablar, pero escuchó la voz antes de lo que esperaba.

- Los dos seguirán juntos... Si de verdad se aman, yo no voy a ser ningún obstáculo para ellos - el castaño no lo podía creer; iba preguntarle a Minamoto si se sentía bien, si lo que decía era verdadero. No le dió tiempo, porque simplemente abrió la puerta y se marchó, dejando al de ojos negros solo en la habitación con Kimura.

Miró hacia la cama. Y pensar que tal vez Kouichi no sabía todo lo que se estaba desatando alrededor de él... ¿O tal vez sí lo sabía? Cerró fuerte los ojos y decidió salir de la habitación, ya no para alcanzar a Minamoto, si no para olvidarse un poco de ellos dos por un instante. Aunque eso significara dejar a Kouichi solo, tal vez ni siquiera lo reflexionó cuando salió de aquél cuarto frío y oscuro.

* * *

Lyserg caminaba con algo de dificultad. En realidad estaba un poco perdido en aquella casa, ya que nunca había estado solo en ese lugar.

Pero eso ni siquiera le importaba. Trataba de... recordar. Sentía que algo había pasado en aquél momento en que esos dos digimon habían tratado de matarlo, cuando sintió que su cuerpo se desvanecía. Pero no lo recordaba. Sólo era ese mismo frío y era por Yoru cuando lo abrazaba. Ella le había dicho algo... pero nada se había quedado en su memoria.

Solamente toda esa heladez... aunque se dió cuenta de que eso ya no le molestaba tanto, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan tibio y reconfortado? Cerró los ojos. Deseaba... que lo abrazaran de nuevo. ¿Recordaba que Kouichi lo abrazaba? ... ¿Por eso se sentía tan tibio?

- No... él no era... eso... no era... - no sabía de lo que hablaba, sólo murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Cansado, sí, eso debía ser, estaba muy cansado. Tal vez sólo necesitaba dormir para pensar con más claridad y lograr que todo lo que había estado pasando volviera a su cabeza. Recordaba haber tenido sueños parecidos antes, pero siempre olvidaba la mayor parte de ellos, sólo le quedaba la desagradable sensación de haber pasado por algo que le causaba tanta expectación.

¿Y eso, lo más reciente... había sido tan sólo un sueño? Sólo recordaba los nombres: Ophanimon, Cherubimon... Cherubimon... Había escuchado ese nombre antes. Miró hacia enfrente, tratando de encontrar alguna puerta que lo condujera a alguna habitación para poder descansar.

Aún estaba demasiado concentrado en él, metido en sus pensamientos vacíos y borrosos cuando sintió la tremenda fuerza que lo jalaba hacia atrás. El aire se volvía denso, un olor fuerte entraba por sus fosas nasales. Demasiado profundo, demasiado... irrespirable. Se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de liberarse de la presión, aunque descubrió una mano sobre su rostro, un pañuelo húmedo que se apretaba fuerte contra su cara y no le dejaba respirar más que los vapores que desprendía la sustancia que impregnaba aquél trozo de tela.

- Serás mío... aunque sea por la fuerza... - los ojos verdes de Lyserg se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer aquella voz. Unos segundos después... todo se volvió negro.

* * *

- No podemos hacer nada...

Ren Tao se volvió hacia su compañero, quien caminaba a su lado, cruzado de brazos. No, más bien se abrazaba a sí mismo, era extraño verlo de esa manera.

- ¿Horo...?

- Tú mismo lo has dicho, no podemos hacer nada.

- Vamos... no lo tomes así... - dijo el de ojos amarillos, abriendo la puerta de la habitación en donde estaban los demás. Los esperaba encontrar durmiendo, pero por el contrario... todos estaban despiertos, sentados en sus futones o de pie. Aunque al escuchar la puerta abriéndose, de inmediato los invadieron con preguntas.

- ¿Cómo está Kouichi...?

- ¿Está con Diethel?

- ¡¿E Yoh-kun?!

- ¿En dónde está Kouji?

- ¡¡AAHHH!! ¡Ya estuvo bien! - todos guardaron silencio al escuchar el grito del ainu - ¡A dormir todos!

- ¡Pero hermano!

- ¡Nosotros también tenemos derecho a saber! - reclamó Izumi, como terminando lo que Pirika había querido decir.

- Pues la verdad es que no sabemos... - ahora era Ren el que hablaba, sólo que mucho más tranquilo que Horo Horo, quien solamente se dió la vuelta para dirigirse a su futón y meterse a dormir.

- Takuya _nii-chan_ tampoco quizo decirnos... - susurró Tomoki, mirando hacia donde se encontraba el castaño. Kanbara sólo se dedicaba a mirar el cielo nublado desde la única ventana que había en el cuarto, con una mirada de tristeza.

- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, osito.

- Hai - le contestó a su superior, algo inseguro. Junpei ya se había acostado, tratando de ignorar todo el ruido a su alrededor. También estaba preocupado, pero, al igual que Ren, sabía que nada podía hacer por ahora.

- Pobre del joven Kouichi... espero que Kouji se encuentre bien - murmuró Tamao, para sí misma, mientras se envolvía en su futón.

Ren soltó un suspiro al observar a los demás preparándose para dormir. Solamente el líder de los elegidos permanecía sentado en el suelo, con la mirada en alto. Incluso Anna entró a la habitación, nadie se movió, sobre todo al comprobar el gesto de furia que mostraba los que estaban despiertos no se atrevieron a molestarla.

Finalmente el de China fue hasta su futón, que estaba al lado de Horo Horo y se metió en él. Sabría que no podía dormir, pero al menos estaría acostado para pensar en todo aquello. Le angustiaba, sentía que esto iba mucho más allá de lo que veían. Al poco tiempo sintió una pequeña presión sobre su mano. Sonrió levemente, relajándose.

- Gracias Horo Horo...

* * *

_(Nota de Kini: Lo que sigue es un Lemon Rape (Rape es violación, o sea, sexo no consentido) les agradecería mucho que no lo leyeran si sienten que esto les ofende ñ.nU ... Etto... ¿Qué quién a quién o qué? Wa ja ja ja... ¿quién es dulce, lindo y adictivo? ... ¿Y quién es malo, fuerte y está desesperado? XD (risa malvada) ¡Por Dios que soy mala! (chupando un limón) =D)_

El conocimiento no le volvió de golpe, pues estaba mareado aún. Demasiado débil. Si antes lo estaba, ahora se sentía peor. Trató de moverse, pero descubrió aterrado que no podía... ¿qué cosa? Quizo gritar, pero se dió cuenta de que estaba amordazado. Abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo, los volvió a cerrar de inmediato. Simplemente no podía mantenerlos abiertos.

Estaba acostado sobre una cama, era uno de esos pocos cuartos occidentales que tenía la casa. Un pañuelo cubría su boca. Unas cuerdas amarraban sus manos al borde superior de la cama. Dos cuerdas más lo tenían atado a la cama por las piernas... solamente que la posición en la que estaba logró asustarlo aún más. Porque, al final... se encontraba totalmente inmovilizado, amordazado... desnudo.

- Al fin despiertas...

Lyserg se quedó helado al ver a Hao sonriéndole de esa manera, viéndolo así. Se acercó hasta la cama, sin quitar ese gesto de satisfacción. De inmediato comenzó a luchar, a tratar de zafarse de sus ataduras; cosa que solamente logró lastimarlo. Estaban demasiado firmes, nada podía hacer. Le miró con furia, tratando de no mostrarse con el miedo que ahora sentía.

- Anda, me gusta que te resistas... me excitas más... - pasó su mano por el rostro del chico de ojos verdes, quien otra vez intentó liberarse de aquello, provocando la risa divertida de Hao.

El castaño se sentó al lado de él, disfrutando de la desesperación del shaman de Inglaterra. Se llevó las manos a la capa para quitársela. Se deshizo de su cinturón, quedándose con los pantalones; mucho más cómodo.

- ¿Sabes? Tanto tiempo me has estado pidiendo esto... y tenía que terminar así. No tenía por qué ser, te dí las oportunidades... - el inglés dejó de moverse, sólo veía a Hao acostándose sobre él, acercándose a su rostro - ... pero finalmente serás mío - sonrió, antes de inclinarse para besar ese cuello que tanto le llamaba.

Diethel solamente dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. No podía ser... debía ser otra de esas pesadillas que solía tener que eran tan reales. Quería convencerse de que así era. Pero al sentir como una de las manos de Hao acariciando descaradamente su entrepierna no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ahogado por el pañuelo que le cubría la boca.

- ¿Lo ves? Sabía que te gustaría... - Hao reía por lo bajo, al tiempo que ahora se dedicaba a lamer el cuello y el pecho del inglés.

Pero no le gustaba. No le gustaba que Hao lo tocara así. Por eso seguía llorando, adolorido por el peso de Asakura sobre su cansado cuerpo, por las caricias del shaman de fuego recorriéndolo de esa manera. Porque sólo podía pensar en él. En Kouichi.

No podía salvarle. Ahora ya nadie podía salvarle. Ni siquiera él, Kouichi. Cuanto dolor, y no era solamente físico. Era el saber que no podía hacer nada en contra de esas manos, de esa boca. No podía hacer nada en contra de Hao. Su cuerpo volvió a tensarse, un quejido de dolor hubiera escapado con éxito de su boca de no ser por esa prisión de tela.

Uno de los dedos de Hao luchaba por entrar. Más lágrimas de dolor resbalaron por las mejillas de Diethel. El castaño era demasiado rudo en sus movimientos, no era nada parecido a lo que le había mostrado antes. Apretó los párpados, esperando que aquél dolor se fuera, cosa que no ocurrió.

- Je je... eres tan inocente... tan _kawaii_... - Asakura le acariciaba el rostro dulcemente, besándolo en las mejillas, lamiendo las lágrimas - ... Siempre me has llamado tanto la atención y ahora por fin serás mío.

Negó débilmente con la cabeza. Ya no era un reclamo. Era una súplica.

- ¿No? ... ¿Por qué no? ¿Por Kouichi Kimura? ... Ja, él es aún más ingenuo que tú, me ha creído todo lo que le he dicho... Olvídate de él por hoy. Esta noche es nuestra.... - se separó del pálido cuerpo del chico, no sin antes darle un dulce beso en la frente, como un gesto totalmente cruel. Se llevó las manos a la cintura, para bajarse el cierre del pantalón.

Bloquearse... ¿Bloquear el miedo? ¿El dolor? ... Ya ni siquiera sentía odio contra Hao, sentía una profunda tristeza... Sólo quería pensar que no estaba pasando, que estaba a salvo, que era otro de esos sueños... Que despertaría a salvo, con Kouichi a su lado, sonriéndole.

Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato al sentir la invasión. Un grito ahogado. Ni siquiera lo había preparado correctamente, todo había sido demasiado doloroso. Hao lo tomó de la cintura, evitando que se moviera lo poco que aún podía. El shaman del fuego soltó un pequeño jadeo de placer.

- Aahh... así me imaginé que serías... - la respiración de Hao era más agitada - Eres tan cálido y estrecho, mi pequeño inglés... - lo volvía a besar en el cuello.

Lyserg sólo podía sollozar quédamente; resignación. Los movimientos del castaño eran cada vez más rápidos y violentos, lo lastimaban, ya no podía soportarlo más. Morir. Quería morir con tal de no volver a sentir esto nunca más. Siempre le ocurría, siempre...

"Kouichi... Kouichi..." su llanto no paraba, ese llanto silencioso que sólo lograba excitar aún más al japonés; aumentado el movimiento de sus caderas, observando como el cuerpo que estaba bajo él se movía al ritmo de éstas. Sonrió.

Era de él... le pertenecía... Tal y como debió hacer sido siempre.

_(Otra nota: Wa ja ja ¡¡Qué mala soy con Lyserg!! ¡¡Diox!! X3 ... o.o Volvamos al fic n.n)_

* * *

- ¿Cómo te atreviste? No estabas en tu derecho de tomar una decisión como esa...

Eran las palabras de un digimon de nombre Lucemon le dirigía a la chica de largos cabellos negros; sólo que ella no ponía ni la mínima atención. Hasta los constantes reclamos le hicieron hablar en una voz baja y fría, pero bastante clara.

- Lo hice porque no cumplió la parte del trato que correspondía...

Rocknaimon no le quitaba la vista de encima. Pero le temía... jamás se hubiera creído que una criatura tan frágil como lo aparentaba ser esa niña pudiera matar de esa manera tan sencilla... sobre todo que fuera tan fuerte. Tanto como para matar a Dunasmon sin siquiera parpadear.

Marco se acomodó los lentes otra vez sin dejar de observar a Yoru. Parecía enfadada con aquella intromisión por parte del ya muerto Caballero de la Realeza. Y no era para menos, también el rubio se había puesto como loco al saber que la vida del pequeño inglés había peligrado de esa manera. De cierta manera también le reclamaba a ella por no haber estado ahí; después de todo, ella lo obligaba a permanecer al margen hasta que "le llegara la hora de actuar".

- No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías... - soltó la chica, como una última advertencia.

- ¿Estás rompiendo nuestro trato?

- ¿Trato? Ustedes y yo nunca hemos estado trabajando juntos... puedo matarlos cuando me plazca... - el digimon ángel dibujó una mueca de furia aún encerrado en aquella esfera de energía.

- Estás retando al poder más fuerte de todo el Digimundo...

- Tú estás retando a la misma oscuridad...

- ¡Ja! ¿Oscuridad? La oscuridad no es nada sin la presencia divina de la luz...

- ... Eso lo sé... y tiene solución - dibujó una sonrisa divertida, al tiempo que se disponía a dejar el lugar atrás. Marco la siguió de cerca; aún y cuando los reclamos de Rocknaimon se hicieron escuchar fueron callados por Lucemon.

- Nosotros también tenemos cartas por jugar, Rocknaimon...

Afuera; Yoru miró hacia el cielo oscurecido, maldiciendo en voz baja. Marco sólo la observaba en silencio; era raro verle tan enfadada. De pronto elevó la voz de una manera que dejó desconcertado al rubio, sobre todo por las palabras que salieron de su boca.

- Esta vez tampoco te saldrás con la tuya... Hao Asakura...

* * *

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero se abrió de pronto de todas maneras.

Hao se separó rápido del inglés, arrancándole un nuevo gemido de dolor ante la brusca acción. Pero el de cabello largo se tranquilizó un poco otra vez al ver quien era el que atrevesaba la puerta.

- Yoh... vaya... qué divertido, ¿no crees? - el mayor de los Asakura se sentó al borde de la cama, sonriéndole divertido a su hermano; quien lo observaba con furia desde la entrada, con Harusame en alto - de seguro te encontraste en esta situación antes... Disfrustando de él como yo...

- ¡¡ALÉJATE HAO!! Si no quieres que te mate... aléjate de él... - le dijo Yoh, amenazante. En sus ojos se demostraba toda la ira contenida, como estaba haciendo un esfuezo supremo por no írsele encima y destrozarlo ya mismo.

Lyserg ladeó la cabeza para ver a Yoh. Las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos resbalaron por su rostro. Eso sólo logró que el menor de los castaños perdiera el poco control que le quedaba. No lo soportaba... Ver a Lyserg en ese estado...

- ¿Aún le amas, _ne_? Yo también... por eso no pude resistirme... - se relamió los labios burlonamente - es tan delicioso como pensé...

Ya no pudo resistirlo más y se lanzó contra él, aunque se detuvo justo antes de herirle. El shaman de fuego le dirigió de nuevo una sonrisa. Los ojos negros de ambos de nuevo se enfrentaron.

- Tú no le amas... - susurró Yoh - Si le amaras no le lastimarías así...

- Te equivocas en eso Yoh... Y estoy seguro que lo que he hecho es lo correcto... Ahora Lyserg me pertenece a mí...

- ¡¡No digas tonterías!!

- ¿No lo entiendes? No estás enfrentando al enemigo correcto... Lo supe desde la primera vez que luché contra él...

- ¿De qué estás hablando...? ... ¿De Kouichi-kun?

- Así es.

El inglés no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Cómo Hao podía tener tal descaro? Emitió un pequeño sonido de protesta, logrando despertar a Yoh de sus pensamientos. El de audífonos naranjas de nuevo se puso en pose de pelea, amenazando de nuevo.

- No difames a Kouichi-kun, Hao...

- ¿Tú qué sabes? No estás seguro de nada. Yo sé mucho más que tú, te lo puedo asegurar.

- ...

"Yoh... por favor, ya basta" pensaba Lyserg. Ya se estaba desesperando al estar en esa posición mientras los dos hermanos hablaban de su koi. No le importaba para nada todo eso, sólo quería salir y verlo. Aunque no sabía cómo lo vería ahora después de lo que acababa de pasarle... El mareo volvía de nuevo.

El castaño de cabello corto al fin pareció comprender la situación, o al menos darse cuenta de que Lyserg de nuevo caía en la inconsciencia, porque volvió a su gesto furioso.

- ¡¡Déjalo!!

- ... Esta es la manera de salvarle...

- ¡¡Aléjate de él!!

- No como la tuya... eso no sirve...

- ¡¡Sólo aléjate!! - ya estaba completamente fuera de sí, de nuevo Hao tenía a Harusame apuntándole al cuello. Curiosamente, el mayor decidió obedecer, apartándose de la cama, no sin antes emitir una de sus acostumbradas risitas, como diciendo 'sabes que yo tengo la razón'. Yoh no dijo nada, sólo utilizó su espada para cortar las ataduras de Diethel - ¿En dónde conseguiste estas cuerdas?

- Si buscas bien en una casa tan grande... puedes encontrar cosas interesantes... como esta - le lanzó un botecito de cristal, que Yoh por fortuna logró atrapar.

- ¿Cloroformo? - Yoh dibujó una cara de sorpresa.

- Hai... No hay nada como lo clásico... y aparte... - le mostró otro pequeño frasco, esta vez con pastillas. Otra gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- ¡¡Idiota!! ¡¡Pudiste haberlo matado!!

Hao sólo volvió a reír, viendo como Yoh quitaba el pañuelo que cubría la boca de Lyserg y trataba de despertarlo sacudiéndole dulcemente, con mucho cuidado. Lentamente, el inglés abrió los ojos.

- ... Yoh...

- Estoy aquí, Lyserg...

- ¡Ja! Los dos novios juntos de nuevo. ¡Esperen! Ex-novios, es verdad... Aunque debes admitir que hace mucho que no tienes al pequeño inglés entre tus brazos de "esa manera", mi querido hermanito.

El menor de los Asakura no pareció entender a lo que Hao se refería, hasta que pasó sus ojos por el cuerpo de quien ahora tenía en brazos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella tentadora desnudez.

Diethel lo notó. Notó la forma en que Yoh lo veía. Y eso no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Sin decir nada, hizo un gran esfuerzo para separarse del castaño de cabello corto. No quería ser visto de esa manera, no quería ser tocado. No así.

- ... Lyserg.

- Vete...

- Pero... Lyserg...

No dijo nada más, sólo trato de levantarse; aunque cayó al piso, incapaz de mantener aún el equilibrio. Yoh se puso de pie de inmediato para ayudarle, pero el inglés le rechazó. Hao de nuevo reía.

- Acéptalo, Yoh... Lo estás viendo de esa manera... También quieres poseerlo otra vez.

- ¡Mientes!

Buscaba su ropa desesperadamente. La encontró tirada en el piso, la tomó, comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo... pero terminaba en el suelo repetidas veces.

- ¡Déjame ayudarte!

- ... Es inútil, él no va a responderte - el menor se volvió hacia su _onii-san _- Está demasiado asustado... y drogado, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- ¡Pagarás por esto, Hao!

- Deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad... ahora no puede defenderse... Sé que lo deseas, me lo dice el sonrojo de tus mejillas... y un punto específico bajo tu cintura ¿Te estás excitando con esto, mi _otouto-chan_?

Se sonrojó aún más furiosamente. Los deseos de acabar con él se volvían más intensos cada vez... ¿Pero eso era porque decía la verdad? Escuchó otro golpe seco en el piso. Lyserg de nuevo se ponía de pie dificultosamente, ya vestido con sus pantalones y con su camisa mal abrochada, pero al menos ya con algo encima.

- ... Lyserg... - se quiso acercar a él nuevamente, pero el shaman de ojos verdes de nuevo lo rechazaba.

- Déjalo ir... - sonrió el de cabellos largos - No podrá ir a ningún lado en ese estado.

- ... Pero... - vió como quien una vez fue su pareja se acercaba a la puerta y salía, apoyándose en las paredes para no caer. Solamente se quedó observando, no sabía por qué le hacía caso a Hao en esta ocasión - Tú eres el culpable de que le pase esto...

- Te equivocas... aquí sólo hay un culpable y no soy yo...

- ¿De nuevo culparás a Kouichi-kun por esto? - lo volvió a amenazar con su Harusame.

- Le crees todo a ese niño, ¿no es así? - guardó silencio después de la pequeña frase, esperando que su hermano siguiera con la conversación... Pero Yoh no dijo nada.

De hecho, pasó más de media hora donde los dos gemelos solo estuvieron viéndose, el menor con la mirada ida... el mayor con esa sonrisa de satisfacción. Sólo dijeron unas cuantas palabras más, donde Hao le explicó que ese efecto se le pasaría pronto a Lyserg, sólo estaría algo mareado y confundido por algún tiempo. Yoh ya ni siquiera se mostró furioso, sólo se sentó en la cama en donde aún estaban las cuerdas que Hao había usado para abusar de aquella persona que él aún quería tanto. Al final, Hao se puso de pie solo para salir por la ventana como si no hubiera pasado nada.

El de audífonos naranjas se quedó solo en la habitación... Sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. Porque... realmente había deseado a Lyserg en ese instante.

* * *

Estaba a las afueras de la casa, algo alejado para poder pensar, pero no tan lejos para estar cerca por si algo importante pasaba. De nuevo se había quitado su paliacate para observarlo, como si fuera a encontrar en él inscrita la solución al problema por el que estaba pasando ahora.

"¿Es posible amar a dos personas? ... ¿Es posible amar a alguien que odias?" se recargó en el árbol que estaba a sus espaldas y cerró los ojos "... Tal vez es que simplemente no lo odias".

Pero aquello no podía ser. Desde que lo había visto había producido un sentimiento muy intenso en su corazón. Lo recordaba, como Kouichi se había despedido de él, con esa dulce sonrisa de siempre. Como él le regresaba el gesto con una mirada de confusión... Oh, esa linda mirada de confusión.

Sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente, concentración otra vez. Pero era inevitable, aún y cuando lograra esclarecer eso, no tenía caso... Debía apartarse ya de una vez, estaba lastimando a su hermano y ya no quería eso. Una cosa era luchar por el corazón de su gemelo... pero quitarle a la persona que era dueña de su corazón... Ni siquiera Kouji Minamoto podía ser capaz de eso. Prefería que Lyserg Diethel le odiara, que le temiera, que se alejara de él.

"Aunque es demasiada vanidad de mi parte... pensar que Diethel pueda llegar a enamorarse de alguien como yo..." dibujó una sonrisa amarga. Cuánta estúpidez, al fin lo había aceptado. Pero... los amaba a los dos, y eso era lo que no entendía. Y no era un sentimiento como el de su hermano... fraternal. Sentía lo mismo por ambos... Y eso era lo que le perturbaba.

"Y... está lo que dijo Patamon..." frunció el ceño. Eso que había dicho el pequeño Patamon lo consideraba una vil mentira... aunque era una probabilidad que... le aterraba. ¿Podría ser el destino así...? ¿Podría el destino jugar de esa manera?

Un ruido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. La verdad era que llevaba horas estando ahí y le parecía poco probable que alguno de sus compañeros estuviera despierto. Se levantó para ver qué pasaba, no sin antes tomar su digivice. Estaba en el bosque, así que podía considerar el ataque de un digimon o algo parecido. Pero lo que vió acercándose a él le sorprendió aún más que cualquier digimon.

- ¿Diethel...?

* * *

Al fin salió de aquél cuarto, sintiéndose como si él hubiera sido el causante de ese ultraje. Se limpió la cara con el brazo, esperando que no le vieran llorar.

- Yoh-san...

Se volvió, algo asustado por escuchar esa voz. Abrió con sorpresa los ojos negros, batallando un poco para articular palabra alguna.

- ¿Kouichi-kun?

Parecía completamente ileso, como si absolutamente nada le hubiera pasado. Solamente lo veía como examinándolo. Pero seguía siendo el mismo... aunque con todo lo que le había dicho Hao, no pudo evitar retroceder unos pasos.

- ¿Estás bien, Yoh-san? - le preguntó Kimura, con ese usual tono de preocupación.

- Sí... Pero... ¡Tú deberías estar en cama!

- Me siento mucho mejor, gracias - sonrió dulcemente. Yoh se volvía perder. Algo no encajaba... ¿Acaso Hao estaba mintiéndole? No sería nada nuevo... - ¿En dónde está Lyserg?

Esta vez tampoco no supo qué decirle. No era nada fácil decirle a Kouichi, simplemente, que su novio había sido drogado y violado por Hao.

- No lo sé... hace tiempo que no lo veo - mintió.

- Ah...

El gesto del de ojos azules se llenó de tristeza, parecía angustiado. Asakura se dió cuenta de esto e inmediatamente trató de remediarlo.

- Busquémoslo - propuso el castaño, resuelto a animarlo.

El elegido asistió con una pequeña sonrisa ante aquella propuesta. El otro también sonrió. Ahora estaba seguro, Hao mentía... Simplemente... mentía.

* * *

- ¡¡Diethel!! - lo sostuvo en sus brazos antes de que cayera de nuevo. Notó el estado en el que se encontraba - ¿¡Qué demonios te ha pasado!?

Lyserg no le respondía, sólo se aferró a sus brazos. Minamoto no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquél gesto.

- ¡¡Basta!! ¡Te llevaré de regreso a la pensión! No sé por qué te has alejado tanto...

Pero ante todas esas palabras, el inglés lo abrazaba más fuerte. Kouji no entendía qué era lo que pasaba... sólo podía sentir como sus mejillas se encendían... Nunca lo había sentido tan cerca de él antes.

- ¿Qué...?

No pudo terminar con su pregunta... porque unos labios se lo impidieron. No podía ser... ¡Le estaba besando! ¡Lyserg le besaba! Era un beso bastante superficial, pero podía sentir como la lengua de Diethel acariciaba sus labios, incitándolo a que abriera su boca para profundizar aquél pequeño beso.

Ya no lo soportó más. Fue él quien invadió la boca del otro chico, explorándola por primera vez. No podía creérlo, era lo más dulce que jamás había probado en su vida. Poco a poco fue recostándolo en la hierba, sin dejar de besarle suavemente. Ya no pensaba, sólo seguía...

Sus manos se dirigieron a la camisa de Lyserg, desabrochando los pocos botones que aún estaba en su lugar. No se preguntó más... lo único que pasaba por su mente era seguir disfrutando de ese delicado manjar.

* * *

Escuchaba las respiraciones entrecortadas, los pequeños gemidos. Se felicitó mentalmente por su trabajo, aunque secretamente... deseaba ver a Kouji Minamoto ardiendo por tocar de esa manera a lo que él consideraba de su propiedad. Hao simplemente se apoyó en uno de los árboles cercanos y dejó que los dos amantes siguieran con lo suyo.

- Después de todo... el enemigo es lo único que tenemos en común - suspiró antes de soltar una pequeña risita juguetona.

Pero esa risa fue cortada por el repentino frío que le invadió. Elevó la mirada... y se la encontró. Estaba sentada en una de las ramas de el árbol que estaba frente a él, imitando totalmente su estilo, cosa que lo ofendió aún más.

- Eres astuto, Hao Asakura...

- Eso es un gran cumplido viniendo de ti, bruja...Espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que no vas a poder conseguir lo que quieres... - volvió a reír.

- No me has dejado terminar... Eres astuto... ¡pero no lo suficiente!

No lo dejó reaccionar. Un gran trozo de hielo le atravezaba el hombro izquierdo. Lanzó un pequeño gemido de dolor, a la vez que la sangre se deslizaba lentamente. Su aliento se convertía en vapor apenas al salir. Le miró con furia.

- ¡Me pertenece! ¿No te has dado cuenta ya?

- Tú no estás en este juego... mi querido shaman del fuego... Hao Asakura... No es tu competencia... - se le acercó solamente para retirar un poco de la sangre de la boca del poderoso chico con sus dedos y llevársela a la boca. Hao se puso furioso, pero el dolor le causaba aquél frío le impedía moverse - Es obvio que te llame la atención a ti también.... Tú, un espíritu de mil años... interesado en un chiquillo tan débil... Me has dado las bases, yo sólo tuve que actuar... Pero que tú lo poseas en cuerpo realmente no significa nada - se relamió los labios.

Hao solamente abrió grandes sus ojos ante aquella información que parecía confusa. Pero él la entendía a la perfección. ¿Había malentendido todo? ¿Qué significaban los sueños entonces?

- Esos sueños... alucinaciones... Los ángeles del Digimundo - se volvió hacia ella, nuevamente con los ojos muy abiertos - Ellos no evitarán que se lleve a cabo lo que planea mi amo... Lyserg Diethel sólo le pertenece a él... Por eso... - miró hacia donde estaban los dos chicos aún acostados sobre la tierna hierba - ... debo eliminar a su único rayo de luz... - en su mano aparecieron pequeños cristales de hielo que apuntaban justo hacia los dos jóvenes.

* * *

Seguía besándole delicadamente, para luego pasar al cuello del inglés. Jamás se imaginó haciendo esto, pero realmente lo deseaba... No importaba como había pasado, lo deseaba. Y esos pequeños gemidos lo volvían loco, quería tenerlo para él así para siempre. Finalmente, Lyserg lo abrazaba...

- ... Kouichi...

Se separó de inmediato al escuchar ese nombre. El nombre de su hermano. El nombre de la pareja del chico que ahora tenía debajo suyo. ¿Sería que Lyserg lo había confundido con su gemelo? ¿¡Era eso posible!? Miró el pobre estado del muchacho de Inglaterra... eso lo llenó de un sentimiento extraño. Era obvio que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos en ese momento... Se sentía como un completo estúpido. Y, lo peor... una parte de él le decía que siguiera con aquello sin importarle aquél "insignificante" detalle.

Le miró una vez más, con ese pequeño sonrojo, con esa respiración agitada... simplemente irresistible. Pero no. Él no podía aprovecharse de una situación como aquella. Cerró los ojos unos instantes como para tratar de autoconvencerse de que era lo correcto, que todo él deseaba no seguir adelante. Aunque fuera mentira.

Lo tomó de la cintura y lo levantó con cuidado. Lyserg le abrazaba de nuevo, aunque de forma más débil. Cerró sus ojos azules de nuevo... No podía seguir adelante con esto... no podía probar esos labios de nuevo.

- Vamos... Lyserg... - le susurró con dulzura, como nunca le había hablado antes. Porque estaba seguro que no lo escuchaba... porque estaba seguro que ahora mismo pensaba que él era su gemelo, de Kouichi.

Avanzó unos pasos más. Lo sostenía con fuerza, no lo dejaría caer. Aspiraba su dulce aroma... ya no lo soportaba más...

- ¡Kouji! - levantó la mirada de inmediato.

- ¿Kouichi?

Minamoto estaba sorprendido, pero su hermano lo había encontrado. Y tras él estaba Yoh Asakura, el elegido de la luz simplemente no podía procesar todo tan rápido.

- ¡Lyserg! - Kimura de inmediato reconoció al chico que su gemelo tenía al lado - ¿¡Qué le ha pasado!?

- No lo sé - casi se lo extendió en brazos. Kouichi recibió a un muy confundido Lyserg en el pecho. Lo abrazó. Y al sentir esto, el inglés le devolvió el abrazo felizmente.

- Tal vez... yo pueda explicarte eso... Kouichi-kun... - dijo Yoh, quédamente.

- ¿Puedes? - preguntaron los gemelos a la vez. Terminaron viéndose con curiosidad, extrañados por coincidir en algo como eso.

- Kouichi... eres tan cálido... - murmuraba Lyserg entre los brazos de Kimura. Éste le miró tiernamente, pero preocupado.

- Sí... pero...

- Primero creo que debería llevarlo a la cama... para que descanse - le interrumpió el mismo chico de cabello oscuro corto.

- De acuerdo - Yoh emitió un pequeño suspiro.

- ¿Vienes con nosotros, Kouji? - le preguntó Kouichi, con esa sonrisa de siempre. Con la que se dirigía a él. Se sentía más culpable... ¿qué clase de hermano era? ¿qué clase de amor le tenía a Kouichi como para traicionarle así?

- No... aquí estoy bien... Kouichi.

- ¿Sí?

- Me alegra... que ya estés bien.

- ¿Hum? ... ¡Ah! Gracias - le volvió a sonreír - Muchas gracias por cuidarme - Kouji no pudo evitar sonrojarse vistozamente. Eso lo confundió aún más... ¿Por qué su cuerpo seguía reaccionando de esa manera ante la presencia de su hermano?

- ... Adelántate por favor... - le pidió Yoh, y aunque Kouichi lo miró sin entender, decidió obedecer. Cuando Kimura y Lyserg estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Asakura encaró a Minamoto - ¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste?

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué insinúas? ¡Él vino por sí mismo! - se mostró furioso, pero internamente temblaba.

- ¿De verdad? - estaba serio. Eso no le gustaba para nada a Kouji, quien no dejaba de lado su dejo de ira. No iba a dejar que alguien como Yoh descubriera lo que acababa de pasar.

- No sé qué pretendes Asakura pero...

- Minamoto-kun... será mejor que vayas a la pensión ahora mismo.

- ¿Eh? ¿¡Por qué!?

- Es lo mejor... - dijo el castaño, antes de adentrarse más al bosque.

El elegido solamente miró la dirección hacia donde Yoh se había dirigido, pero ya no dijo nada más. Sólo miró al suelo, dió un golpe al árbol más cercano, tratando de descargar todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía ahora mismo en su interior.

No funcionó.

* * *

- Vaya, vaya... - los pequeños, pero afilados cristales de hielo que flotaban sobre la mano de Yoru desaparecieron al instante al ver a más personas apareciendo en escena - Parece ser que la joven luz se ha salvado de nuevo...

Se dió la vuelta para ver al shaman de fuego, quien aún la observaba con furia contenida. No podía creer que sus grandiosos poderes no funcionaran ahora... ¿por qué se encontraba tan débil? ¡Él era el shaman más fuerte de todos! Ella... esa mujer no era absolutamente nada para él... ¿Entonces por qué le vencía tan fácilmente?

- Porque... a diferencia de ti... yo no siento el amor... El amor es la perdición de todos, y tú, mi querido Hao Asakura... Te has enamorado. Eso te ha debilitado...

- Je je je... sólo porque nadie puede soportar tu horrible cara no tienes por qué recriminarme a mí...

Yoru soltó una risita divertida.

- No importa lo que pienses, Hao Asakura. La hora está más cercana de lo que crees... Casi todo está hecho y tú... no puedes hacer nada.

- ¡¡No te lo permitiré!! - no fue escuchado. Ella desapareció al instante, junto con ese enorme cristal que perforaba su hombro izquierdo que lo mantenía clavado a uno de los árboles. Cayó al suelo, emitiendo un pequeño grito de dolor. Se llevó una mano a la herida, tratando de detener la hemorragia - ... Bruja desgraciada...

Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a reír... Era como si entrara en histeria. Se había equivocado. No era con sólo poseer su cuerpo, no se trataba de eso. ¿O sí? Un ataque de tos paró sus risas. Escupió un poco de sangre. Maldijo de nuevo su suerte y su debilidad... se había confiado demasiado.

- ¡¡Hao!!

- Si eres... tú... mi _otouto-chan_... - una nueva risita escapó de sus labios.

- ¿Qué te pasó? - fue a auxiliar a su hermano, observando horrorizado la gravedad de la herida - ¿Quién te hizo esto?

- ¿Quién crees tú?... Ella lo sabe... sabe el método para salvarle. Y creo que sé cuál es... - volvió a toser.

- ¡Deja eso por la paz, Hao! ¡Estás grave! Te ayudaré...

- Mi lindo... mi precioso _otouto-chan_... mi hermoso Yoh...

* * *

- Estarás bien, Lyserg... - le sonrió con ternura otra vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con él? ¿Dos horas? ¿Cuatro horas...? Tal vez más...

Lo había recostado en la cama que estaba en el cuarto donde había encontrado los futones horas antes. Ahora se veía mucho más tranquilo, al menos ya no parecía hablar cosas sin sentido como antes. Sólo susurraba entrecortadamente, pero parecía que ya entendía todo a la perfección... Kouichi agradecía por eso... le acarició el cabello otra vez.

- Kouichi... - suspiró - despertaste... estás despierto...

- _Hai_, desde hace tiempo... - dibujó una mueca bastante divertida, provocando una risita por parte del shaman.

- Yo... quería que me perdonaras... por lo de Yoh - nuevamente dibujaba ese gesto de tristeza.

- ¿Perdonarte? No hiciste nada malo, Lyserg.

- Por no decirte... por eso.

- Ah... fue mi culpa reaccionar así. Es que me sentí un poco... inseguro, creo - ahora miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar esos ojos verdes.

- ¿Inseguro? - trató de elevar la voz, pero no pudo... así que siguió con el mismo tonito de voz - ¿Por qué inseguro?

- Porque... Yoh-san es mucho más... fuerte que yo. Él sí podría protegerte siempre, yo no puedo...

Para sorpresa del elegido, Lyserg comenzó a reír suavemente. No lo podía creer, aunque decidió no decir nada hasta que el otro se calmara. Aunque fue el inglés quien habló primero.

- Ay, Kouichi...

- ¿Qué? Es demasiado estúpido, ¿verdad?

- No... no es eso... - buscó la mano del japonés y la tomó - Kouichi, quiero que entiendas que eso para mí no es importante... yo te amo por lo que eres, no por lo fuerte que eres. Pero, Kouichi Kimura... Tú eres fuerte... Eres tan fuerte que decidiste amar a una persona como yo.

- ¿A una persona como tú? - parpadeó, sin entender - ... Tú eres muy dulce, Lyserg - sonrió, sonrojado.

- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? - rió un poco... su cuerpo le exigía dormir... pero quería seguir viéndolo - Eres tan... diferente.

- Diferente... - se acercó hasta su rostro y le besó con delicadeza. Fue correspondido. Pero ahora los borrosos pensamientos del inglés se volvían más confusos... ¿había besado a Kouichi antes...? ¿Esa misma noche? ... ¿Por qué aquellos besos no eran como este? ¿Como tantos otros que habían compartido? Se separó, algo confundido. Kimura le dirigió una mirada de preocupación - ¿Te sientes bien...?

- No lo sé... la cabeza me duele... me siento mareado todavía - cerró los ojos, aunque sonriendo.

- No recuerdas nada... ¿verdad?

¿Recordar?... Claro que recordaba... En parte. Sólo... Hao Asakura. Pero el sólo pensar en eso le llenaba de rabia, de miedo, de tristeza...

- No te preocupes, Kouichi...

- De acuerdo. Será mejor que duermas un poco - retiró algunos mechones verdes que le cubrían los ojos - Te veré más tarde.

- ¿Me dejarás aquí solo? - hizo su mejor imitación de niño pequeño, tal y como las había visto del mismo Kimura tantas veces. Kouichi no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

- ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

- ... ¿Sería mucha molestia? - volvía a sus acostumbrados modales, aunque con esa misma vocecita infantil.

- Para nada... no me molestaría.. - sonriente, se acercó a su lado de nuevo; sólo que esta vez se metió en la cama junto a él.

Se acurrucó junto a él. Era tan tibio, tal como lo recordaba, adoraba dormir junto a él. Kimura lo rodeó con sus brazos y Lyserg se acercó más a su pecho. No podía evitarlo, le encantaba, adoraba sentirlo tan cerca, tan suyo. Nada más importaba.. nada más.

- Seguramente los demás estarán despertando... - dijo el japonés, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza del otro chico.

No obtuvo respuesta, al parecer su lindo acompañante al fin había caído rendido. Sonrió dulcemente y cerró los ojos. Sí, que los demás esperaran... Después de todo, deberían estar acostumbrados a ello.

* * *

- La herida no te va a cicatrizar tan fácil, Hao... - le dijo Yoh.

Aún y cuando ya llevara varias horas vendado, el menor no se sentía muy seguro de haber hecho un buen trabajo con su hermano gemelo mayor.

- No importa - después de haber estado acostado por varias horas, se levantó del futón manchado de sangre y se puso la capa... aunque no era porque le incomodara que el menor de los Asakura viera su torso desnudo - Tengo cosas por planear.

- Después de lo que te ha pasado... deberías ser más...

- ¿Cuidadoso?... Descuida, no volveré a coger con el inglés.

- Lo violaste, Hao... Jamás voy a perdonarte por eso... - miraba un punto fijo en el suelo. Su sonrisa parecía haberse borrado... no sonaba enfadado, más bien parecía triste.

- Ya se le pasará.

- No es cuestión de si se le va a pasar o no... - no podía creer la actitud de su hermano, ¿de verdad eran gemelos?

- Tú también le amas... tanto como yo. Sólo que lo expresamos de manera distinta. Así que no me vengas con tonterías.

- ¡¡Deja de decir eso!! - no pudo seguir reclámandole, porque Hao lo había arrinconado contra la pared y le besaba en los labios. Abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa. Al fin, el mayor se separó.

- Gracias por curarme, _otouto-chan_ - respiraba muy cerca de su rostro... Pero simplemente las fuerzas para quitárselo de encima no le venían. El de cabello largo se separó y salió de la habitación sin más... dejando a Yoh aún más confundido de lo que estaba.

To be Continue ===

...............................................

Kini: ¡Ya está! (orgullosa de este capi)

Kaori: o.o ¡Qué cruel eres! ¬¬ (apuntándole con su ballesta)

Kini: Ju ju ju... qué linda, Kaori-chan UU

Kanata: ¡¡Sangre!! ¡¡Sufrimiento!! (alucina)

Kini: ¡¡Oh, síeee!! (se une al alucine)

Miyu: u.uUU

Kouji: uuUUUU (algo contrariado por "cierta" escena)

Kan: ¡Tu maldad con Diethel-san es demasiado grande! ooU

Lyserg: No sé si decir que ya estoy acostumbrado o no ..U

Kouichi: Nunca le digas eso ñnUUU

Eiji: o.o ¿Estás bien, Kouji?

Kouji: Ehmm... _hai_, creo ..U

Hao: ¡¡Nadie me cree!! ¿Absolutamente nadie me cree? (al público) ¡¿NADIE ME CREE?!

Yoh: ..UUU (otro que se une al trauma XD)

Kini: (deja de reír unos instantes) ¡¡Ouhhh!! ¡Kouji y Lyserg en su primer beso! ¿Qué tal? XD Esa escenita en particular se la quiero dedicar a Yuzu-chan, mi ciber-hijita ¡Yo sé que te encanta esa pareja, ovejita! X3

Kouji: uuUU No era... necesario ¬¬U

Kini: ¡¡Claro que shiii!! Y es el primero de muchos besitos X3 (haciendo sufrir a Minamoto)

Eiji: No le des importancia a la loca, Kouji u.

Kouichi: ... ..UU ... (completo silencio)

Eiji: ..UU Tú tampoco, Kimura-san.

Lyserg: ==U

Kan: Demasiada maldad ..U

Kanata: Traicionas al lobito con la droga ¬¬ (mirada acusadora) XDD (locura inmediata)

Kini: ¡¡ES CIERTO!! ¡¡TRAIDOR!! XD ¡¡INFIEL!!

Eiji: ¿Podrían dejar de decir tantas tonterías? u

Kini y Kanata: .. (esta es una de las raras ocasiones en que Eiji... los deja callados XD)

Kouichi: Eres tan genial, Eiji-san

Kouji: uu

Kini: Ejem, ejem... (se aclara la garganta) Como verán, este capítulo abrió otras puertas... pero también deja al aire lo que muchos de ustedes se habían estado preguntando con respecto a Kouichi ¿Quién miente? ¿Hao dirá la verdad? o.o ¿Kouichi será el malo maloso? XD _Maybe_! (mirese a Kouichi son su sonrisita dulce de siempre) ¡¡_Kawaii_!! ... Humm... o.o ... _Kawaii_... XD _Kawaii_ significa lindo, guapo, tierno... pero yo al menos la uso como expresión de cajón XD (como lo sabrá cualquiera que me tenga en su _messenger_).

Kaori: Kouichi es demasiado inocente y lindo, yo para nada le creo a Hao nn (veáse a Hao al fondo gritando por gente que le crea).

Kouichi: Gracias, Kaori-san U ... aunque en realidad no entiendo mucho ñ.nU

Kanata: ¡Raro en ti! ¬¬U

Miyu: No te metas con Kouichi u

Kini: Ehmm... y, otra cosa... la relación entre Kouji y Lyserg apenas empieza... o eso creo XD. Ya sabrán por qué la he puesto, no nada más es porque sí. ¡Hao besó a Yoh! (Escena dedicada a Kany, por cierto... para que me aguantes tantito con el lemon) Maldito pervertido, no sólo violas al inglés, ¡también quieres violar a tu hermano! ¬¬

Kouji: Ahora mismo te mataba, Hao Asakura... por algunas otras cosas uúUU (cuentas pendientes XD)

Hao: ¿¡POR QUÉ NADIE ME CREE!? (totalmente en su mundo)

Kini: ¡Ejem! ¡Creo que es todo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo XD Cuídense y pórtense mal... ¡Todo un placer tenerte en el set, Kanata! TT (teatrera otra vez XD)

Kanata: ¡El placer a sido mío! Todo sea por el sadismo XD ... Rape =3

Eiji: x.x (al suelo)

Kouji: OOUU ¡¡EIJI!!

Kini: ¡Inu!

Kouji: xx (a que le encanta estar sobre Eiji, Kanata y yo lo sabemos, ¿_ne_? XD)

Kini y Kanata: ¡¡LEMON!! o

Todos: ==UUUU

Hao: ¡¡Alguien que me creeeaaaa!! T.T (pobre ignorado)

(Sayonara, hasta el próximo capítulo nn Y de verdad, Kanata. ¡Muchas gracias por prestarme a tus personajes en esta ocasión! Que quede claro que Eiji, Kan y Kaori son propiedad de Kanata [él los inventó y tiene la paciencia de explicarme todo una y otra vez XD] Espero haberlos manejado al menos de una manera aceptable en cuando a sus carácteres u.u ¡¡Arigatô!! nn)


	28. Ex

(Se abre el telón y aparece Kini con un vestido de algodón blanco... algo raro en ella =.=U)

Kini: (reverencia) Buenas, no quiero empezar pidiendo disculpas por el retraso, porque en realidad tengo muchísimas excusas ¬-¬U desde problemas familiares, escolares, personales... ¡Hasta con el Fanfiction! o (se tira al suelo)

Kouichi: (tomando el té con Lyserg escuchando música con los audífonos de Yoh XD) Eso pasa por publicar ese horrible fic u.ùU

Minako: (desde el público, estrujando a Eriol XD) ¡¡NUU!! Era un hermoso fic T.T ... TOT ¿PORRRRR QUEEEEÉEEE?

Kini: (Silencio... mira a Kouichi aún tirada como está) Calla, Kimura... que no estoy de humor ¬.¬U... Sé que a muchos les pasó un problema parecido (me vetaron... sin publicar en mucho tiempo ToT)... pero bueno... acá estamos ¡Publicando! XD (se pone de pie como si nada)

Kouji: (le da un último sorbo a su té) Loca u.

Kini: Intentaré ser algo más breve para contestar reviews, pero no quiero dejar pasar a mi invitada especial... ¡¡Mi 'nee-san May!! =D ñ.ñ Y Taku-chan nos ayudará a contestar los reviews, si aunque me pongas esa cara, Minamoto ¬o¬

Kouji: ¬-¬U (y con esa carita de parte de Kouji entra May y sube Takuya XD)

Kini: ¡¡May 'nee-san!! =D (se tiraría sobre ella, pero se contiene)

May: Hola, Kini n.nU

Takuya: ¡Kouji! XD

Kouji: =.=U Empecemos con la tortura de una vez...

**_Kanata_**

Kini: ¡Primero! ¡Me da mucho gusto que hayas regresado! XD Extrañaba tus locuras ToT ¡Y no agradezcas! ¡Fue un placer tenerte a ti, a Miyu y a los demás aquí en el capítulo pasado! n.n-

Kouji: ... Oh, sí u.úU (sarcasmo XD)

Kini: Pero tu review se ha cortado U (creo que ya lo sabes XD) a la próxima a ver si lo guardas como me dijiste ¡Quiero saber todo lo que me quieras decir! =D Oh, ¡y Kouji cuidó bien de tu lobito! X3

Takuya: o.oU ¿Por qué estás todo rojo, Kouji?

Kouji: Cállate...

May: u.ú Calla Minamoto... ¡Que me ha faltado traer a Marick!

Kini: ¡Nos vemos! ñ.ñUU (je, je... ¡prometo hacer un capi emocionante la próxima vez! XD) ¡Saluditos a Luzy! X3

**_Aoi Ookani_**

May: ¿De quién será ese nick tan hermoso?

Kini: ¡May! ¡May 'nee-san! =D ¡Hola!

May: Hola, Kini n.n-

Kouichi: ¿No se habían saludado ya?...

Kini: ¡¡Hola!! ¡'toy feliz de que estés aquí! X3 U (revisa el review de su 'nee-san) Como siempre... ¡Dices muchas cosas ciertas y muy observadoras! ToT ¡Kawaii! ¡Tan kawaii!

May: ñ.ñU ... Dejaste mal a Marick, Kouji ¬¬U

Kouji: ... Locas =-=U

Kini: ¡Eres un violador!

Lyserg y Kouichi: ... (caritas de confusión XD)

Kini: ¡Podría hablar por horas de tu review, 'nee-san! Pero... ya te lo comentaré.. después, de otras maneras =D (sonrisita de complicidad)

May: Como quieras, Kini (sonríe igual de vuelta X3)

Takuya: o.óU Se llevan demasiado bien...

Kouichi: May-san soporta muy bien a Kini-senseii ñ.ñU

Kini: ¡No te digo Bye aún porque te quedas! Sólo... ¡Gracias por el review!

May: XD No es nada...

**_lady-amaltea_**

Hao: (aparece de pronto, quitándose una camisa de fuerza XD) ¡¡¿Ya ven?!! ¡Yo no estoy loco! ¡Alguien entiende mis planes! ToT

Kini: Neee... te has confundido... tienes razón, lady-amaltea XD

May: Pobre Hao... ¡No te preocupes, quememos algo!

Kouji: ... Piromaníacos (Kouji suda gotita mientras May y Hao queman parte del escenario... y los extras lo apagan con los extinguidores XD)

Kini: El Hao-Lyserg ¡aún no termina! Después de todo... las intenciones de Hao eran buenas n.nU

Lyserg: ¿¡QUÉ!? .U (mareo)

Kouichi: ¡¡Lyserg!! (lo sostiene antes de que se de un golpe en el piso XD)

Kini: ¡Arigatô por tu review! n.n (reverencia)

**_anika-asakura_**

Hao: ¡Yo no soy un cerdo! (de nuevo se incendia todo a su alrededor... y... los extras le piden a Kini que les aumente el sueldo ¬.¬U)

Kini: Tienes razón, anika-asakura... ¡Hao es un cerdo! Y Anna está muy enfadada... ¡sólo que es Anna! Su orgullo le impide decir que lo está XD.

Kouji: ¡Te metes demasiado con Kyouyama!

Kini: Calla, mortal... ¡Oh! O.o ¿Me mandaste dos reviews? XD ¡Te has emocionado! (salta sobre Yoh) ¿A quien amas, kawaii? =D

Yoh: ñ.ñU (su típica sonrisa amable XD)

May: ¡Yay! ¡Twincest! (lee otra vez el Hao-Yoh del capi pasado)

Kini: ¡Ah! ¡Ahora todo puede pasar! X3 Gracias por escribir.

****

Hao: ¡Yo también te quiero! ToT (el cambio de ánimo)

****

**_La LLama_**

Lyserg: (escupe té) ¡¿Lyserg-Kouji?!

Kouji: ¿¡NANI!? (totalmente rojo)

Kouichi: ... Solamente estás liando más las cosas, senseii

Kini: XD ¿Yo?

Hao: T.T Yo sabía que alguien me creía... (ve llegar de nuevo la ambulancia del manicomio) ... Juu... ToT

May: ... ¡Hola, Yuzu! XD (optó por ignorar a Hao y su nueva aptitud de víctima = ya pronto se le pasa)

Lyserg: ... No es para tanto... (se está traumando por algo que no recuerda)

Kouichi: o.ò No te sientas mal, _onegai_...

Kini: ¡No te preocupes, Kuda-chan! ¡Todo se desliará a su tiempo! XD ¡Bye a todos! (se despide con la mano) ... Y Kouichi es mío o.ó ... (mira a todos los presentes... a ver si alguien le debate eso, pero todos la miran con una gotita de sudor en la frente XD)

****

May: Ay, imoto...

****

**_Kany-chan_**

Kini: ¡¡Mi alumnaaaa!! XD (de nuevo se lanzaría sobre alguien, pero se contiene) ¡Buen... hace mucho que regresaste de España...! ¡Como ha pasado el tiempo! ñ.ñU

Kouji: Claro... tú nunca publicas ¬¬U

Kini: U No te preocupes, ya haré un lemon tuyo y de Yosei... ¡Ya sé que lo estás pidiendo! XD

Kouji: ¿¡NA-!? (totalmente rojo XD)

Lyserg: ... Yo no recuerdo nada de esa escena =-= ... Minamoto-san y yo...

Kouichi: =.=U

Kini: XD ¡Fue un placer dedicarte esa escena, Kany! En realidad me gustó mucho escribirla =D ... ¡Wah! ¡LEMON! (¿sólo para hacer caer a Yosei? .-.U)

May: ¡Ah! ¡El Hao-Yoh! ¡Kawaii!

Kouji: ... Maldito Hao... maldita escena... maldita Ainotsuki =-=U

Kini: XD ¡Nos vemos, Kany! ¡¡Di adiós, Kouji!! ¡¡Di adiós a Yosei!! (que tengo pendiente el fic de "Coincidence" contigo UUU)

Kouji: A-diós... (susurro XD)

****

**_Holly Motto_**

Kini: No te preocupes, yo he estado igual ... demasiado trabajo, Universidad, familia, problemas personales... ¡Uff! ¡Descanso! ToT ... No sé cómo le haces para escribir May 'nee-san..

May: ¿Eh? (¿me respondes eso? XD)

Kini: ¡Oh! ¡La Llama! ¡Es Yuzu! XD ... Es que Lyserg-chan nació para sufrir =3 ... es inevitable.

Kouichi: ¡Kini-senseii! o.óU

Kini: ¿Qué? X3

Kouji: ... (prefiere no hablar ya de la escena que se montó con Lyserg... pero sigue rojo XD).

Lyserg: No-che... romántica... con Kouichi... o.o- ... (se sonroja por completo... igual que Kouichi)

Kini: o.o ¡Y aclarando! (de una vez a todos) Yo no invito personajes de otros fics ñ.ñUU ... Ellos me piden aparecer (pero no son de otros fics XD) son mis amigos... ¡mis amigos! =D (ahora sí se cuelga de May)

May: o.oU Kini... estás algo loca XD .. pero no me importa.

Takuya: XDDD ¡Ambas están locas!

Kini: Así que si quieres venir... tendrás que darme un tiempo ñ.ñU sobre todo ahora que los sucesos se van a dar (ejem) de una manera algo drástica y brusca... ¡pero gracias por escribir! ¡Nos vemos!

****

**_Shooting Star Natalie_**

Kouji: ¡¿¡Que el Kouji-Lyserg no te parece desagradable!?! (gritos a su estilo) ... No te preocupes... Eiji sabe =-=U (responde tranquilamente XD).. Ehmm... gracias por defender mi causa...

Kini: ¡Ya no te quiere! ¡¡Quiere a Naruto-kun!! ¡Ahora puedo torturarte! =D

Kouji: ... (ignora a Kini) No te preocupes... gracias por decir que soy noble u.uU

Kouichi: ¡Hi, Nat-san! n.n- (reverencia) ¡Claro, yo cuidaré de Lyserg! o.oU (recibe el paquete) ... ¿Traje de gatito? ...

Kini: PRRRRRR ¡¡GATITO!!

(Todos, excepto May... ven raro a Kini XD).

Takuya: ¡Pontélo, Kouichi! ¡Te verás kawaii! =D

Kouji: Aléjate de mi hermano ¬¬U

Kouichi: Eh... gracias por el traje, Nat-san ñ.nUUU

Lyserg: (suspiro) Pues de verdad no me acuerdo de qué pasó =-=U ... Y es bonito que la gente te quiera... pero no así T-T

Kini: ¡La droga nació para sufrir!

May: ¡Es cierto!

Kouichi: ¡NE! . UU

Lyserg: Ya, Kouichi... déjalo... No vale la pena...

Kouichi: ... Humm... -.-

Lyserg: Gracias por tu apoyo, Nat-san (su sonrisa amable).

Hao: ... ¿¡Qué!? (leyendo todo lo que Natalie le dice en el review XD) Esa maldita bruja... ¬¬U mataré a esa tal Yoru por humillarme y quedarse con mi Fifi-chan... u.ú Ya verá... (está traumado XD).

Kini: XDD ¡Wa ja ja ja! Hai, el Kouji-Lyserg pega (y eso me traumó por mucho tiempo =D), humm... si quieres información sobre Eiji-kun, contacta a Kanata XD.

May: Yo sé cosas que tú no sabes (risita) ... que nadie más sabe... (es privilegiada XD).

Kini: ñ.ñUU Haii... Yoru-san tiene un jefe... ¡Pero pronto sabrás de qué se trata todo esto! Yoh cobrará más protagonismo, al igual que Takuya (el elegido castaño se pone hiper XD). Ren y Horo Horo sufrirán XD pero eso será más adelante.

Ren y Horo Horo: ... (gotita)

May: XD ¡Saludos a ti también! (ya que está aquí XDD) ... ¡Dulces!

Hao: ... Esa maldita bruja... (sigue con su trauma)

****

**_Florchi: tu amiga del alma_**

Kini: o.o ¡Ne! No te preocupes por los reviews n.nU ¡Lo importante es que me has dejado ya! XD Con que tu PC se recupere (la mía está agonizante ToT)... Ohh... shieee... tu propuesta X3 (el tema de nuevo es Horo y Ren... y en ellos se dibujan varias gotitas de sudor XD).

May: ¡Sí! ¡Sufre Lyserg! ¡SUFRE! (XD Hai, ya me dí cuenta de quien te lo ha pegado... por cierto, saluditos a Diego-kun n.n-)

Kini: ¡Gracias por los besos y por el review! XD (chicos en diferentes grados de sonrojo... y Hao con una gran marca de bofetada)

Hao: X.x ... Ahora todos me odian...

****

**_Jewy-chan_**

Kini: ... (minutos de absoluto silencio... pasa una mosca que rompe la ausencia de sonido) ¡¡MALDITO MINAMOTO!!

Kouji: O.oUU ¿Yo qué?

Kini: (recupera la compostura) ¡Cierto! ¡Tengo más de 200 reviews! ¡Pero todo es gracias a ustedes! (de repente se siente estrella de cine)

Kouichi: o.ò ... ¿Hai? (leyendo lo que dice Jewy) ... Yo la verdad no entiendo lo que Kini-senseii pretende (risas histéricas por parte de Kini)

Kini: Ne, ne... cuando escribí "el simplemente mentía", me refiero a Yoh pensando en Hao XD (lee el párrafo de nuevo, onegai... ¿o estuvo tan confuso? O.oU) ¡Pero es cierto! ¡Kouichi se ve guapo sea bueno o malo! (alucina más de lo normal).

Lyserg: . Todos recuerdan eso menos yo... (hablando de la escenita XD)

May: ¡La droga drogada! XD

Takuya: ¡Pobre Lyserg-kun! o.oU

Kini: Espero que estuviera drogado de verdad, porque lo mataré por confundir a Kouichi con Kouji... ¬¬U

Kouji: Hablaré por Kyouyama... (ya que la sacaron para dejar "fluir" el yaoi XD) ... =-=U ... No, mejor no...

Hao: ¡Wah! ¡Al fin alguien me quiere! ¡Claro! ¡Soy tan sexy! ... Humm... (recuerda el beso que se dió con su hermano XD = tranquilos... he de desliar eso ¬-¬U).

Kini: XD Hai, Yoh fue el que más tuvo shocks en el capi pasado (mira a Yoh en el público pensando en las palabras de Jewy) ... Hao lo besa, Kouichi le parece sospechoso... ¡Cierto! ¡Lyserg desnudo!

Kouji: ... ¿La luz de... quién? ...

Kini: XDD (risas histéricas) ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Por ahí va la cosa! ¡¡Y CLAROOOO!! (mira a Kouji) ¡¡¡INUUU!!!

Kouji: x.x (al suelo)

May: ... Ay, Imoto (otra vez suspira, pero luego se ríe XD)

****

**_Minako-chan_**

Kini: ... (lee los dos reviews) .. ¡¡ERIOL-SAN!! ¡¡PERVE!! XD

Kouji: ¡¡¡Tú!!! ¡DEPRAVADO MENTAL! (después de leerse enterito todo el review) ¡Aléjate de Eiji! (intenta tranquilizarse) =.=U

Yoru: (aparece breves instantes O.oU) ¡¡WAHH!! ¡¡Eriol, cariño!! =D ¡¡Besos para ti también!! X3 Mataré a los que tú quieras, ju ju ju... ¡Y te espero por la noche! XD (desaparece... dejando un clima bastante fresco)

Todos: ... (no se explican qué pasó)

Kini: Aún necesito a los X-Laws, por eso no los... mató la alegre chica que vieron hace instantes ñ.ñU (sudando frío), sobre todo a Marco y a Jeanne, quien... al parecer aún no muere ¬¬U ¡Wah! Me encanta escribir sobre Kouichi e Yoh ¡Parecen hermanos! ¡Me gusta! =D ... Y no te preocupes, ya habrá más Yoh-Lyserg.

Hao: ¿Hao-Lyserg? T-T

Lyserg: ¡¡NO!! . (se pega a Kouichi)

Kini: XD ... Algo, algo... XDDD (mira todos los regalos que Minako dejó).

May: O.oU Vaya...

Kouji: ¡¡TE MATO!! (al tope del sonrojo)

Hao: Ahora ya no usaré cuerdas para el bondage X3 ...

Lyserg: ¬¬ ... (sigue abrazado a Kouichi, pero el inglés se ve más amenazante XD).

Hao: ... Me tiene que perdonar ToT ... ¡Yo soy tan bueno! (¿alguien se echó a reír por ese chiste como yo? XDDD) ... Y, ¿qué puedo decir? ... ¡Mi hermanito no está mal! =D

Yoh: ... (algo cansadito de que le hablen de eso) ñ.ñU

Kouichi: ¡Yo no voy a dejar a Lyserg a merced de esos locos violadores! . ...

Kini: Posesivo =-=U

Yoru: (aparece de nuevo) ... (mira a Hao) Neeeee... está muy feo =-=U (desaparece)

Hao: ¿¡QUÉ!? (le han dado en su orgullo)

May: Esa chica tiene agallas... aunque también está loca.

Kouji: ¡¡Déjame en paz, Minako!! (sonrojado... es decir, a punto de desmayarse XD).

Lyserg: Ehmm... tomaré en cuenta tu consejo, Minako-san (suda gotita).

Takuya: XD Me he dado cuenta de que en este fic hay una tremenda orgía... Y tal vez sí termine así.

May: O.o ¡¡Takuya!! ¬-¬ Seguro que tú también quieres participar XD.

Kini: ¡Wah! ¡Una lechuza! ¡¡Es mía!! ¡Para mí! ¡¡Gracias!! X3 (abraza posesivamente a la pobre lechuza). Y no te preocupes por los demás mientras haya regalo para mí XD.

Kouji: ¡¡MALDITA MINAKO!! (siiiií, está totalmente rojo XD)

****

**_Hayi-OS_**

Kini: (reverencia) Muchas gracias a aquél (o aquellos) que me haya nominado a mejor fic Angst en este concurso n.n- No me importa no ganar, sólo haber participado con los mejores fics de Shaman King de esta página XD (hai, ni siquiera estoy como Crossover X3) ... ¡Y gracias por votar por mí! XD ... Ne, gracias sólo por leerme ¡¡Arigatô!! ToT

**_VALSED_**

Lyserg: ... (sabe la respuesta a la segunda pregunta)

Kini: ¡Gracias por leer! Y la primera respuesta es ¡Sigue leyendo! Y a la segunda... ¡¡Síeeee!! XDDD

Lyserg: =-= ... (pensamiento: "Lo sabía").

****

**_O.L. Yuki_**

Kini: ¡¡YUKIIIIII!! (otro grito estilo Ayame Sohma XD) ... La pregunta de por qué hago sufrir tanto a Kouji es obvia XD.

May: ¡Sufre, Minamoto!

Kouji: ¬¬U

Lyserg: T-T ... ¿Por qué todos piensan que me veo kawaii sufriendo?

Kouichi: =.=U ...

Kouji: Tamao y yo somos amigos... ¡No llegaremos a nada más! . 

Kini: Sí, sí, sí XDD ... ¡Me da gusto que hayas leído mi fic! ¡Otra que lo lee de un tirón! XDD No puedo prometer que no maltrataré a Kouji XD ¡Porque lo haré! - ¡Nos vemos después!

****

**_Coty-O-Neshiko_**

May: =D ¡Lo ves! ¡Escribes genial!

Kini: O.o ... Ari-gatô ... =.= ... ¡Gracias por el review! Y por decir que soy genial n.n- Me conformo con que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando tanto como antes, ¡gracias otra vez!

****

**_Azianhikari_**

Lyserg: (suspiro mientras se acomoda la capa XD) Let _me explain to you... __Kini-san really hopes to translate this fic in english soon, but she first wants to finish this fic in spanish. And that's because she don't even know english... _¬-¬U

Kini: _You_ _little drug ¬.¬_U

Lyserg: And _so... she hopes that you keep writting... _(al parecer, está ignorando a Kini XD)_Thank you for review us _(reverencia) n.n-

Kini: ¡¡Wahh!! ¡Acabamos al fin! (corre por todo el escenario).

Kouji: ... Amaneció más loca de lo normal...

May: u.ú ... Ahora... presentaremos a esa maldita (hablando del capítulo presente XD).

Kini: (se detiene) O.o ¡Oh, sí! XD Este capítulo se lo pasé a algunos que me lo pidieron n.nU... pero pronto tendrán el otro XD (espero) ¡Y será mejor que este! n.ñU Pero de todas maneras... Enjoy the... the...

May: -..- fic?

Kini: XD ¡Eso!

Kouichi: T.T ¡Este se trata mucho de mí! ¡Pero Lyserg sufre!

Kouji: Eso no es raro =-=U

Kouichi: T-T

Lyserg: ... Esto no es nada =.=U

Kini: Por cierto que en la primera escena de este capítulo... sabrán más o menos por qué este fic se llama "Amor en lejkja oscuridad" XD (y por qué me puse tan furiosa cuando me quisieron plagiar el título ¬.¬U) ... ¿Ustedes logran adivinar? n-n- ¡Espero que no! XD Así aún les durará un poco más la sorpresa X3 Bueno... En_joy the lemon and the chaper! _X3 (Hai, la primera escena tiene un ligero lemon XD ... ¿la parejita? Descúbranla ustedes XDD) ENJOY!!!

Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de **Akiyoshi Hongo (t**iene un altar en mi casa XD) y Shaman King es de **Hiroyuki Takei, **no mío 

** AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD **

**2**7**- Ex**

Ha_bía sido tan... suave. No sabía si esa era la palabra exacta, pero era la sensación. La suavidad de deslizar sus manos por esa piel, escuchar esos pequeños suspiros al oído. Más... más... Unir sus labios a aquellos otros tan bonitos, tan perfectos. Sostenerlo fuerte, pero con cuidado... por miedo a romperle. Aspirar su aroma. Tan dulce._

_- Pero... no está bien..._

_"¿Por qué no está bien? Tú lo qh) ¿uieres... también lo deseas."_

_- ... Él... no me pertenece... - abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, deseando que el dor que sentía en ese lugar se fuera con esa acción._

_"Si lo tomas te pertenecerá..."_

_- ¿¡Qué insinúas!? - gritó de pronto, como si aquello lo hubiera ofendido en sobremanera._

_"¿No lo quieres para ti?"_

_- ¡¡No!! No... no de esa manera..._

_"... ¿Entonces aún crees en el amor? ¿Crees que la luz deba tener amor?"_

_- La luz..._

_"Tienes razón. Son afines..."_

_- La luz... la luz es la que debe tener amor... - unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos._

_"La luz es la que debe dar amor..."_

_- ¿Me darás amor...?_

_Elevó la mirada al escuchar el suave tono de voz, esa voz tan melodiosa y distinta a las demás. Esos lindísimos ojos verdes que ahora lo examinaban detenidamente... Esa carita tan inocente; con las mejillas rojas._

_- Yo... - no pudo continuar con la pequeña frase que ni siquiera estaba hilvanada en su cabeza. Esos labios atraparon los suyos en un dulce beso, un beso tan puro como nunca había experimentado... o tal vez sí, como la primera vez que le habían besado esos mismos labios... Como esa primera vez que había saboreado la misma deliciosa boca. _

_Finalmente sus lenguas se entrelazaron, él disfrutaba del momento, acariciando aquél delgado cuerpo tan delicado... Sus manos subieron al rostro del otro chico. Estaba tan tibio... Entreabrió los ojos, sólo para sonrojarse más notoriamente. Era tan lindo... con sus ojos cerrados, correspondiendo ese beso con tanta tímidez que le cautivaba._

_Salió de su boca para observarlo mejor, pero él lo abrazó para mantenerlo cercano a su cuerpo... ¿Amor? ¿Eso le pedía?_

_"... Amor... el amor no existe en la oscuridad..."_

_- ¿Amor en la oscuridad....? - no lo dejó continuar, de nuevo lo besaba con insistencia, como si lo necesitara._

_- Yo quiero pertenecerte... a ti..._

_- No... ¡No es lo correcto! ¡No sabes lo que dices! ... ¿No sabes? - tampoco podía resistirse a sus encantos por demasiado tiempo, volvía a hundir sus labios en aquel cuello tan calientito, a aspirar su aroma... a pedir por más. Lo recostó con suavidad en el piso... ¿piso? Sólo sabía que había algo que les sostenía... aunque no era importante ahora. Lo desvistió lentamente, rozando su piel contra la suya... la sensación era única._

_- ... ¿Amor...?_

_- Quiero pertenecerte... a ti..._

_- Tú... - le miró con tristeza - ... Tú no eres tú... ¿no es así?_

_Sus dudas fueron contestadas con un dulce parpadeo con aquellos ojos verdes. Y un beso... un beso que le hizo olvidar que... todo esto era mentira._

_"Tú puedes hacerlo verdadero..."_

_Acarició las caderas del chico, bajando sus manos para separar sus piernas. Le besó profundamente, ya sin poder esperar._

_"... Eres nuestra luz... Su luz..."_

_- Luz... - apenas separó sus labios cuando ya había entrado en él de manera bastante brusca y precipitada. Sin embargo, el de ojos verdes apenas se movió. Lo aceptaba dentro de él, lo acercaba más a su cuerpo... ¿Era porque lo amaba?_

_No. Mentira._

_- Jamás... llegarás a amarme, ¿no es así?_

_No hubo respuesta._

Sintió un golpe... Se había caído del asiento del Trailmon.

- ¡¡AHHH!! ¿¡Pero qué... !? - abrió sus ojos azules... sólo para encontrarse con otros ojos viéndolo. Unos grandes ojos.

- ¡Patamon, vuelve acá!

- ¡Sí, padre-madre! - el pequeño digimon naranja se alejó, aleteando alegremente, con ese dejo de ingenuidad característico de él.

Kouji parpadeó un par de veces antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza, ese golpe sí que le había dolido. Y luego, recordar aquél sueño... le hizo sonrojarse por completo. ¿Por qué había soñado algo como eso? Porque aún lo recordaba... La suavidad... la sensación... el placer.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, tallándose las mejillas rojas. Tenía que tranquilizarse... tenía que olvidar aquello.

- ... Como les iba diciendo... - Bokomon fue ayudado por Izumi a subir al asiento después de traer a Patamon, quien cómodamente se sentó al lado de la elegida rubia - Hace mucho tiempo, tres ángeles protegían al Digimundo.

- ¿Tres ángeles? - preguntó Yoh, recordando el rostro que había visto cuando buscaban aquél salón de los espejos que nunca apareció ante sus ojos.

- Ahh... las clases de religión me aburren - suspiró Horo Horo fastidiado, para luego ser golpeado de inmediato ser golpeado por un enojado Ren al grito de "¡Pon más atención!".

- Así es, tres ángeles digimon - el digimon blanco de la faja rosada mostró su libro entre orgulloso y receloso - Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Cherubimon.

- ¡Heh! ¡Kanbara! ¡Nosotros vimos este! - exclamó Horo Horo, mucho más despierto después de aquél golpe cortesía del chino.

- Cherubimon... - susurró Takuya con seriedad, mirando hacia un lado. Aún no se perdonaba por lo que había pasado anoche... por no haber estado presente.

- Yo ví este... - señaló Yoh, en voz baja también, aunque más con una curiosidad de niño pequeño.

- Ophanimon - Izumi se apretaba los bordes de su falda con fuerza, mirando al suelo.

- Muy bien... - dijo Bokomon, cerrando su libro de inmediato antes de que el castaño de audífonos naranjas examinara más de cerca la imagen de la digimon femenina - Entonces, ustedes vieron a Cherubimon y a Ophanimon en esa montaña donde estaba el Salón de los Espejos - Horo Horo e Yoh asistieron.

- Y escuchamos la voz de Ophanimon hace poco, no lo olvides - hizo notar Junpei, después de darle una mordida a una de sus barras de chocolate - Ella nos guió a ese lugar que después nos hizo abandonar para montarnos en este Trailmon de nuevo.

- Eso es muy raro, ¿no lo creen? - Tomoki dejó de mecerse en el asiento, mirando a todos sus mayores.

- ¿Por qué dicen que es extraño? - preguntó Ren - ¿Qué tienen de especial esos ángeles digimon?

- Lo principal es que están muertos - respondió Takuya, cortante, haciendo que el de ojos amarillos no respondiera de inmediato.

- ... ¿Qué dicen del otro... Seraphimon...?

- ¡Este pequeñín de aquí es nada más y nada menos que el gran Seraphimon! - Patamon sonrió confundido pero a la vez divertido porque su querídisimo "padre-madre" lo señalaba con orgullo.

Los shamanes prefierieron guardar silencio y no opinar en esa ocasión. Aunque por primera vez, Hao se levantó de su asiento alejado de todos para acercarse e inspeccionar a Patamon detenidamente.

- Entonces... los demás pueden renacer también - concluyó el shaman de fuego.

- Eso es algo que pudimos haber dicho nosotros - Takuya definitivamente no estaba de humor.

- No... Ophanimon y Cherubimon no han renacido... - murmuró Patamon, con sus lindos ojitos tristes.

La discusión sobre los ángeles continuaba, aunque Kouji aún no sabía por qué se había iniciado. Tal vez era porque Bokomon les había prometido a los shamanes que les hablaría de eso. Se levantó del suelo al fin, mirando a su alrededor, donde pudo observar a Tamao durmiendo plácidamente cubierta por una cobija para protegerse del frío muy cerca de donde él estaba. Luego... Anna Kyouyama en la otra esquina, también toda tapada, pero sin duda... despierta, escuchando lo que los otros decían sin opinar, todavía afectada por lo que había pasado. Y Pirika...

- Ahh... _kawaii_...

El joven de cabello oscuros se volvió hacia la chica, que obviamente no lo estaba llamando a él. La _ainu_ observaba más bien a los dos chicos que tanto la enternecían. Kouji no supo siquiera qué gesto dibujar al ver a Kouichi y a Lyserg en uno de los rincones más alejados juntos, abrazados. No sabía si dormían o no, sólo podía observar lo cerca que estaban y que lucían muy relajados a pesar de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. A pesar de lo que les había pasado a ellos dos específicamente en el transcurso de toda esta aventura.

- Innecesaria... - susurró Kouji, intentando controlarse de nuevo al ver a Lyserg. Esos recuerdos volvían. ¿Había sido tan sólo un sueño? Sintió que lo observaban, buscó con la mirada. Nada.

- ¡¡Ya llegamos a la estación!! - la voz del Trailmon lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Todos sus compañeros seguían comentando cosas que él decidió no darles importancia. Tamao se despertó dando un pequeño grito, aunque después se dió cuenta que se habían detenido. Se talló los ojos, somnolienta y, avergonzada, también se alistó para salir. Anna simplemente salió de sus sábanas, alisándose el cabello simplemente. Minamoto quiso ver de nuevo hacia donde estaba su hermano y 'esa persona', pero se dió cuenta de que él era el único que se estaba quedando atrás, por lo que decidió salir del Trailmon también.

- Muy bien... ¿y ahora en dónde estamos? - preguntó Takuya, dispuesto a dejar su mal humor de lado y volver a ser el animoso líder de los elegidos.

- Mhmm... - de nuevo, Bokomon comenzó a buscar en su libro, como si éste tuviera todas las respuestas.

Otra vez, Kouji buscó con la mirada. Sí, los encontró... Estaban tomados de la mano, sonriendo, como apartados de los demás. Parecían inusualmente alegres, como si la noche anterior se lo hubiera pasado... muy bien. Por la mente de Minamoto empezaban a pasar muchas ideas, pero de nuevo lo despertaron cuando una voz se alzó por sobre las demás.

- ¿Qué son esos árboles? - Pirika señalaba enfrente, llamando la atención de todos sus acompañantes.

- ¡AH! ¡Debe ser el Pueblo del Origen!

- ¿El Pueblo del Origen?

Los shamanes vieron a los elegidos, pero estos les devolvieron una mirada de confusión. Ellos tampoco sabían de lo que hablaba Bokomon. Pero antes de que el digimon les pudiera explicar con su típico aire de grandeza el significado de sus palabras, se escuchó un grito:

- ¿¡Quién es!?

Todos guardaron silencio ante esa pregunta, aunque sabían que tenían que responder, por lo que Yoh y Takuya dieron un paso al frente como buenos líderes que eran. Aunque el retador había salido pronto a enfrentarse con aquellos que habían osado a invadir su territorio.

- Todo está bien... vinimos en son de paz - dijo Yoh, con voz firme pero amable; cosa que a Takuya le pareció algo extraño. Hablar antes de atacar... claro, si es que se trataba de algún digimon peligroso.

Pero lejos de ser algún horrible digimon con aspecto amenazante, de entre los arbustos apareció una chica más o menos de su edad. Sostenía una rama de árbol en alto, como si esa frágil defensa le pudiera servir de algo en contra de algún enemigo más poderoso. Sin embargo, lucía determinada a luchar si era necesario.

- Oh... es... hermosa... - ahora el golpe que recibió Horo Horo fue cortesía de su hermana.

La chica dejó su postura defensiva para examinar al peculiar grupo con la mirada. Lo que había dicho el _ainu _era cierto. Era una linda muchacha, que vestía con una mini-falda de mezclilla y un top rojo que iba cubierto con una chaqueta abierta que dejaba ver su bien proporcionado cuerpo. Su era cabello castaño muy claro, corto hasta por encima de los hombros. Eso sin contar sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes.

- Ohhh... qué linda es... - también Junpei comenzaba a alucinar sobre alguna cita romántica con aquella desconocida que los analizaba con la mirada, todo esto ante los fallidos esfuerzos de Tomoki de devolverlo a la Tierra (o Digimundo, como en este caso). Al fin, ella pareció abrir la boca para decir algo...

- ... ¿Koui-chan...?

- ¿Qué? - todos se miraron entre sí.

- ¿Ha-Hania?

Sí, todas las miradas ahora se posaron en uno de los de su grupo. Incluso la de Lyserg. Especialmente la de Lyserg.

- ¿La conoces, Kouichi...?

- ¡¡Koui-chan!! - la pregunta formulada no tuvo que ser respondida cuando la chica que hace unos instantes había estado tan seria había saltado sobre el confundido Kimura para abrazarle efusivamente. Lyserg solamente se hizo a un lado, observando la escena, sin alcanzar a entender lo que pasaba. ¿Quién era esa mujer tan... rara?

- ¡¡OYE!! ¡¡Quita tus manos de mi hermano!! - la reacción de Kouji había sido tardada pero se había dado.

- ¿Hum? ¿Tú eres el hermano de Koui-chan? Nunca me había hablado de un hermano... Mhmm... ¡bueno, no importa! - se soltó de Kouichi para dar un pequeño saltito y agitar su mano a manera de saludo - ¡Yo soy Hiyama Hania y soy la novia de Koui-chan! ¡Mucho gusto!

- ¡¿NANI?!

- ¡¿Novia?!

Lyserg de inmediato miró a Kouichi, como pidiendo una explicación, pero éste sólo observaba el suelo.

- ¡Bienvenidos al Pueblo del Origen! - Swanmon hizo una reverencia de inmediato fue correspondida - Hania-chan, ¿podrías ayudarme con los biberones para alimentar a los bebés? También hay que preparar la mesa para nuestros nuevos invitados.

- ¡¡_HAI_!! - contestó ella, animadamente, marchándose tras el digimon.

- ... Ella no es mi novia... al menos ya no más... - susurró Kimura.

- Oh... ¿Y ella lo sabe?

- Claro que lo sabe - Kouichi dió un suspiro - ¿Estás enfadado? Lo siento.

- No, Kouichi... No estoy enfadado. Perdón por contestarte así... - Lyserg también hablaba en voz baja mientras los demás observaban el lugar - ¿Entonces por qué dice... eso?

- ... Pues no lo sé...

- ¡¡Koui-chan!! - la chica tomó de la mano a Kouichi y lo arrastraba - ¡Vamos a comer! ¡Swanmon-san prepara comida muy rica! ¡¡Y yo le he ayudado!! ¡¡A ti te gusta mucho como cocino!!

- Humm... _hai_... - Kouichi se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué sucede, Koui-chan? - le miró Hania.

Kimura se volvió hacia Diethel, quien observaba la escena con un gesto indefinido en el rostro... no sabía qué sentir al ver aquello. Esa muchacha llamada Hania sabía expresar muy bien lo que sentía hacia Kouichi... y él simplemente... no podía.

- Lyserg, vamos...

- ¡Ah! ¡¡Tú también puedes venir!! - ella lo invitaba con una gran sonrisa, en contraste con la sonrisa melancólica de Kimura. El inglés miró unos instantes al suelo antes de decidirse a acompañarles.

Ya los demás estaban sentados, observando detenidamente a los tres que se acercaban, aunque a Hania no le importaba en absoluto. Ella amaba sentirse admirada. Y Junpei la complacía muy bien, con corazoncitos en los ojos. Izumi suspiró aliviada, al menos no estaría acosándola en esta ocasión. Yoh soltó una risita ante el gesto de la rubia de ojos verdes. Aunque a Pirika no le gustaba para nada que esa niña que apenas acababan de conocer se estuviera metiendo entre la pareja que ella consideraba tan '_kawaii_', no le desagraba del todo.

- ¡Me da mucho gusto conocerlos a todos! - había dicho Hiyama, tan animada como siempre - Swanmon-san y yo no estamos al tanto de todo, pero me haría muy feliz que me contaran lo que está pasando en el Digimundo.

- Nosotros lo que queremos saber... - Kouji la miraba acusadoramente. Lyserg conocía esa mirada. Oh, sí... muy parecida a las que le dirigía a él - ... es cómo llegaste aquí.

- Humm... sí, claro - asistió con alegría, sentando a Kouichi casi a la fuerza a su lado. Diethel no se sentía nada cómodo en aquella situación, así que, casi sin pensarlo hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para sentirse mejor: se sentó al lado de Yoh.

- Muy bien... - Minamoto apoyó su mano en el rostro, impaciente - Te escuchamos.

- ¡Ok! Bueno... lo que pasa es que... - de pronto la alegría de Hiyama se iba por unos instantes, pero una fugaz sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su rostro - Koui-chan me había dicho que no quería seguir con nuestra relación y... se había ido.

Kimura observó a Lyserg, como queriendo confirmar que el inglés al fin se había convencido que le había dicho la verdad, pero Diethel confiaba en su novio... sólo escuchaba la historia de aquella muchacha.

- ... Pero yo no estaba convencida de la razón por la cual Koui-chan había cortado conmigo. Sólo porque... él 'no se consideraba digno de m'. No me gustó eso... - ahogó un suspiro y se abrazó del chico - Tú eres digno no sólo de mí sino de quien sea...

- Eso lo sabemos... continúa y suelta a mi hermano... - pocas veces habían visto a Kouji tan enfadado. De hecho, solamente con Lyserg lo habían visto así.

- Entonces comencé a seguirlo - anunció alegremente - _Hai_, lo espiaba, para saber si no tenía a... ustedes saben, otra novia... - se sintió avengorzada por decir eso, pero era verdad.

- Hania... - Kouichi la observó, sorprendido.

- Deja de llamarme así... ¡Dime Hania-chan! ¡Como antes!

- Ejem...

- Sí, ya voy... - se apoyó en sus piernas y comenzó a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás, de manera muy infantil hasta que decidió hablar de nuevo - ... Un día, Koui-chan fue a la estación de metro y subió a uno de esos trenes... y yo subí en el mismo que él, aunque no lo ví. Ya me había dado cuenta de que Koui-chan estaba siguiendo a una persona y yo me preguntaba si se trataba de la chica que ahora le gustaba a él... Pero, la tonta de mí se quedó dormida en lugar de buscarlo ¡qué torpe soy! - soltó un suspiro y muy divertida comenzó a reír, eso sin que los demás la siguieran, nadie excepto Chocolove, quien de inmediato fue golpeado por Ren y por Horo Horo.

Kouichi recordaba ese día... Fue el día en que había seguido a Kouji para hablar con él y al fin conocerlo... pero, el final de ese día. No lo recordaba... Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, provocando que la mirada de Lyserg se posara en él, con preocupación.

- ¡Sin embargo! - Hania se levantó y señaló a Takuya primero y luego a Kouji - ¡¡Ya me acordé!! ¡¡A ustedes sí los ví ese día!! Yo también tomé un elevador, pero no el mismo que ustedes... tomé otro, me preguntaba porque el castaño de _googles_ corría tan rápido para alcanzar un tonto elevador cuando después de dí cuenta del por qué.

- ¿Tú también viniste en los Trailmon? - preguntó Izumi.

- ¡¡Así es!!

... Elevador... Recordaba eso. La puerta se cerró... También recordaba eso... ¿Pero después? ¿Qué había pasado después?

- Entonces pensé que Koui-chan también había tomado uno de esos Trailmon y ¡ya ven! ¡¡No me he equivocado!! ¡¡Y he venido aquí para hacer las paces contigo y volver a empezar, Koui-chan!!

- No, Hania...

- ¿Qué cosa? - ella sólo pudo observar como Kouichi se levantaba de su lado, sólo para sentarse en otro. Al lado de Lyserg.

- Ya tengo a otra persona. Lo siento.

El inglés no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Jamás se imaginó que Kouichi haría algo como eso, tan público... tan significativo. No sabía cómo describirlo. Pero para Hania aquello no era nada divertido, sólo se le quedó viendo, como si no hubiera captado el mensaje aún.

- Pero... pero... es un chico... ¿_ne_? Es un hombre... ¿verdad?

- _Hai_, así es... - Kouichi le sonrió amablemente.

- Oh... - se sentó, bajando la mirada - Yo... sólo vine a este lugar por ti, Koui-chan.

- Lo siento, Hania...-san... - murmuró el chico.

- ¡¡_Iie_!! ¡¡No me llames así!! - de nuevo volvía a sonreír, aunque con vestigios de pequeñas lágrimas.

Lyserg se sentía realmente incómodo ante aquella situación. Ella era una linda chica, y quería mucho a Kouichi... entonces... entonces...

- ... ¡¡Llámame Hania-chan!! - sólo recibió una otra sonrisa amable, pero ninguna afirmación.

... Kouichi no se merecía a alguien 'sucio' como él.

- _Etto_.. ¿Les parece si comemos? - propuso Yoh, tratando de aliviar la situación.

- ¡¡¡Sí!!! ¡¡Comamos!! - exclamó la chica nueva, ante la mirada de total fastidio de Kouji. Algo no le agradaba de esa mujer.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Lyserg? - le preguntó Kimura, en voz baja.

- Sí... - susurró también, pero cabizbajo. Claro que lo recordaba. Lo que había pasado anoche. Lo que Hao le había hecho. Kouichi no lo merecía... pero no debía comenzar a llorar ahora... Sin embargo, el japonés lo abrazaba fuertemente, eso no lo ayudaba mucho a mantenerse en compostura. Como siempre, Kimura hacía que su voluntad se quebrara fácilmente.

- Lo siento... no quería que pasaras por esto... lo siento...

No, él no sabía nada... Él no sabía por qué realmente estaba tan triste. Y no debía saber. Ya no quería causarle más problemas. Lo que menos quería en este mundo era que Kouichi se sintiera mal por su culpa. Sólo quería que fuera feliz. Ese era su único deseo.

- ... No es tu culpa... - apretaba los párpados fuerte, esperando que las lágrimas no le escaparan de los ojos.

- Vamos... después harán eso.. - la voz de Horo Horo los hizo separarse, sonrojados ambos - Para eso hay cuartos, ¿saben? - recibió un golpe por parte de Ren, el segundo del día.

- ¡Déjalos! ¡Es que se quieren mucho! - dijo Pirika, para después suspirar.

- Eso es cierto - Yoh soltó una risita, tomando un poco de arroz frito antes de llevárselo a la boca.

- Por cierto... ¿alguien a visto a Hao? - preguntó Junpei, después de la tercera ronda de tallarines.

- ¿A... Hao...?

De pronto, el ambiente se ponía extrañamente pesado. Izumi observó detenidamente a Yoh, quien estaba sentado a su lado. Se había quedado prácticamente congelado, borrando la sonrisa que había tenido hacía tan poco tiempo. Por su parte, Kouichi sólo pudo observar como Lyserg bajaba la mirada al suelo, sin decir absolutamente nada. Eso era raro, ya que lo usual era que el inglés soltara comentarios del tipo "Pues no me importa donde est" o "Ojalá que nunca regrese"... Definitivamente... algo extraño pasaba.

- ¿Hao? - preguntó Hania - ¿Es uno de cabello castaño y de ojos negros muy parecido a Yoh-kun? ¡Ah! Debe estar con Swanmon-san ¡Yo lo ví por ahí! - movió su mano en señal de despreocupación - ¡Debemos acabarnos todo esto!

- ¡¡Será un placer!! - saltaron Horo Horo y Junpei al mismo tiempo.

- Es increíble... como lo llama Yoh-kun con tanta familiaridad... - murmuró Izumi, ya molesta y celosa... Igual Anna, ya la veía con ojos asesinos, aunque de una manera mucho más recatada que Orimoto.

- Kouji... - Tamao sólo miraba a su amigo, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la castaña de ojos verdes, quien estaba sentada muy alegre comiendo, totalmente ajena a los sentimientos diversos de despertaba.

- Lyserg... debes comer un poco - le pidió Kouichi - Antes de que se lo terminen todo... - le sonrió, tratando de aliviarle del mal que le aquejaba que él desconocía.

- Humm... sí... - tomó sus palillos, observando su comida. Pero cuando al fin se iba a llevar un bocado a la boca, escuchó unas risitas que llamaron su atención. Miró al frente... Era Hania.

- ¡Lo siento! - no podía dejar de reír - ¡Es que tienes una manera muy peculiar de tomar los palillos para comer!

Tanto como Kouichi y Lyserg la miraron, extrañados. Incluso Yoh dejó sus cavilaciones de lado para mirar a la chica.

- ¿No eres de Japón, verdad?

- ... No, soy de Inglaterra... - dijo Lyserg, en voz muy baja.

- ¡Ah! ¡¡Eso explica tu manera tan rara de hablar el japonés!! ¡Tienes un acento muy gracioso!

Para ese entonces, sólo Horo Horo y Junpei seguían absortos en comer. Todos los demás miraban a Hania como bicho raro. No entendían por qué se reía así... ¿Se reía de Lyserg?

- ¡Hania!

- ¡Es la verdad, Koui-chan! Tú sabes que soy muy sincera - de pronto, así como había empezado dejó de reír - Y a ti... ¿Te afectó tanto cortarme que te volviste homosexual?

Kimura se quedó en silencio.

- ¡Oye! - Kouji se puso de pie, furioso. Y ni siquiera Tamao pudo detenerlo - ¡¡No te metas con mi hermano!!

- Lo siento, de verdad... pero quiero saber la respuesta... ¡¡Quiero saber si eso es verdad, Koui-chan!!

- No lo soporto... - ahora el que se puso de pie fue Lyserg, pero sólo para marcharse. Dejó su utensilio oriental para comer en la mesa y se marchó.

- ¡Lyserg! - ni siquiera el llamado de Kouichi pudo detenerlo.

- ¡Koui-chan contéstame!

- ¡¡No!! - se volvió hacia ella al mismo tiempo que daba su negativa - ¡No Hania! ¡Ni siquiera he pensado en ti todo este tiempo! - sólo logró que Kimura también se marchara en busca de Lyserg.

Nunca habían visto a Kouichi tan enfadado. Tal vez ni siquiera Hania Hiyama, quien ya no se atrevió a emitir ningún otro comentario tras esa escena. Poco a poco, todos volvieron a su comida, conscientes de que tenían que aprovechar que contaban con alimentos por ahora, sobre todo los elegidos. Aunque eso a Kouji no le importaba mucho...

Fue Hao el que vió salir al inglés del lugar en donde se encontraban. El castaño estaba afuera, observando aquellos árboles que tenían digi-huevos en lugar de cualquier fruta comestible. Minutos antes había estado hablando con la digimon que atendía el lugar sólo para distraerse un rato. Para eso y... para averiguar más. Aunque, en realidad no había encontrado nada extraño. Todavía.

- Oh... vaya... - el shaman de ojos negros optó por acercarse a Lyserg, intesado por la rápidez en que caminaba el chico, aléjandose de los otros. Pero luego se detuvo al ver a la otra persona que caminaba hacia Diethel.

- ¡Lyserg, por favor no te vayas!

- Quiero estar solo, Kouichi...

- ¿Pero por qué? No tomes en cuenta lo que dice Hania. Ella sólo estaba jugando, ella siempre juega de esa manera...

- No me gusta como juega... - Lyserg al fin se detuvo. Se dió cuenta de algo... ¡le estaba pasando lo mismo que a Kouichi! Pero no... ¡Yoh no era para nada tan imprudente como esa chica!

- Ya lo sé, perdónala, por favor...

- Deja de justificarla, Kouichi... ella es... es... ¡No sé cómo explicarlo! No me agrada...

Kouichi soltó un suspiro, negando con la cabeza. Lyserg se dió cuenta de eso. No quería causarle más preocupaciones a Kimura, pero había algo en esa mujer que definitivamente no le gustaba. Y por lo mismo, no entendía como el que ahora era su pareja pudo haber estado saliendo con una persona como Hania Hiyama... ¿o es que ese era el tipo de carácter que Kouichi buscaba? ¿Por qué ahora Kouichi y él estaban juntos? ¿Realmente debían estar juntos?

- Kouichi...

- ... ¿_Hai_? - tenía la mirada baja, tratando de reunir fuerzas para contestar la pregunta, cualquiera que ésta fuese.

- ... ¿Eres feliz...?

Levantó la mirada, algo sorprendido. Lyserg lo miraba fijamente, con sus ojos verdes algo tristes. Pero con mucha ternura... con la misma ternura que dibujaba su rostro cada vez que le veía. Kouichi entrecerró los ojos y se acercó más al inglés, sosteniéndole la mirada.

- Soy la persona más feliz del Universo desde que te conocí, Lyserg.

Casi se lanzó sobre él para abrazarle. Diethel lo recibió entre sus brazos, aunque con un gesto más marcado de melancolía que de compartida felicidad. Aunque se sentía también alegre por saberlo... aún y cuando secretamente sabía que esa era la respuesta que Kouichi le daría.

- Pero yo no soy...

- ¡Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado! - ahora sonreía como si no hubiese estado triste hacia unos cuantos instantes.

- Y ella... Hiyama-san...

- Ella... es una historia interesante... pero es parte de mi pasado - Kouichi se separó ligeramente de Lyserg, aunque solamente lo hizo para mirarle a los ojos - Nunca me cansaré de mirarte así... tus lindos ojos verdes... lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida...

- Gra-Gracias... - Lyserg se sonrojó vistosamente, pero recordó algo con tristeza - Hiyama-san también tiene ojos verdes...

- ... Sentémonos aquí... - simplemente señaló al suelo, junto a un arbusto también rebosante de digi-huevos de todos colores. Y así lo hicieron, se sentaron sobre el pasto. Lyserg se sentó sobre sus piernas, miró a su alrededor unos instantes, como si sintiera que lo observaban, pero luego fijó su vista en Kimura, quien le sonrió - ... ¿Acaso quieres que te de una prueba de mi amor?

- ¿Prueba de amor? - conocía esa frase... Se ruborizó de nuevo.

El japonés de nuevo sonreía, con total inocencia; como totalmente ajeno a lo que realmente significaba esa frase. Pero se inclinó sobre Lyserg y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para luego besarle dulcemente. El inglés le correspondió... Como le pasaba casi siempre, se olvidaba de sus preocupaciones cuando sentía los labios de Kouichi sobre los suyos, las manos de Kouichi sobre su cuerpo. Cuando el japonés se hubo separado al fin de él, solamente pudo mirarle otra vez... ¿realmente Kouichi se lo merecía? ¿Merecía a alguien como él, que no podría demostrarle nunca amor de una manera 'normal' sin tener malos recuerdos todo el tiempo?

- ¿Qué te ocurre...? - de nuevo tomaba suaveme el rostro del inglés entre sus manos - No me gusta cuando luces tan triste... ¿Es por Hania?

- ... - no, no era por ella. Es decir, no era únicamente por ella. Pero era una excelente excusa para no decir lo que realmente le preocupaba - A ti te gustan las chicas, ¿verdad?

- ¿Hum? - como le sonaba esa pregunta... ¡pero no podía decirle a Lyserg que Hao era quien le había preguntado eso! - ... Supongo que sí - sonrió con incredúlidad.

- ... Yo soy hombre... - contestó Lyserg, secamente, aunque sin mostrarse tan ofendido como hubiera deseado. Y es que la respuesta de Kouichi no le molestaba.. ¿cómo molestarse con él con esa sonrisita tan graciosa adornando su rostro?

- Eso lo sé... perfectamente... creéme... - Kimura se sonrojó, desviando levemente la mirada, aunque para agregar lo siguiente, procuró mirar a Diethel a los ojos - Yo te amo porque tú eres tú... no por el sexo que tienes.

- Etto... - otra vez... las respuestas de Kouichi lo dejaban sin habla y totalmente rojo. Aunque tenía que seguir hablando para no mostrarse triste. Para que no descubriera la verdad - Tú nunca te has acostado con un hombre, Kouichi - decir eso solamente provocó que se sonrojara aún más, así que cerró los ojos, como si aquello atenuara el carmesí de sus mejillas.

- Cierto, pero tampoco con una mujer - señaló el japonés. Él más bien parecía muy divertido con todo ese interrogatorio. Ahora le parecía muy bueno que fuera Lyserg quien le hiciera preguntas y no otras personas. Después de todo, era Diethel en quien él se interesaba.

- ¡Pero...! ¡¿Tú eres virgen?!

- ... Tengo 11 años... ¿no es normal? - le preguntó, en voz baja, de nuevo con esa voz inocente.

- Su-pongo... - murmuró Lyserg. Recordó que Kouichi le había dicho que sólo había 'fajado' con su novia... O sea, Hania Hiyama. Pero definitivamente no creía a Kimura capaz de... hacer algo como eso. No, ni siquiera de eso. Esa Hiyama... pervirtiendo a su novio... Pensar en eso provocó que Diethel sonriera ligeramente. Ah, qué posesivo se estaba volviendo.

- ¿_Nani_? ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Yo quiero saber!

- Nada, nada... - le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, gesto que funcionó. Kouichi se sentó de nuevo, gustoso de que Lyserg volviera a sonreír otra vez - Y dime... ¿cuántos años tiene Hiyama-san?

- Pues... haciendo cuentas... creo que debe tener 15 años.

- ¡¿15 años?! ¡¡Kouichi Kimura!!

- ¿_Na_-_ni_? ¿Por qué me regañas? - sabía que cuando Lyserg lo llamaba por su nombre completo era porque, definitivamente, seguía un sermón...

- Es que tú eres sólo un niño y ella ya es una señorita ¿Sabes que las chicas se desarrollan primero mentalmente que nosotros? Con razón te ha pedido que hagan "esas" cosas... qué irresponsable de su parte...

- Ah... Mhmm... Pero ahora estás tú para cuidarme, ¿_ne_? - Kouichi se había inclinado sobre el inglés hasta recargarse sobre su hombro, provocando que el chico europeo se tensara ligeramente. Poco a poco se fue relajando... se sentía raro así, pero... se sentía bien.

- _Hai_... - cerró los ojos, acariciando levemente el cabello oscuro de Kimura. Cuánta tranquilidad sentía... De pronto se le olvidó que sentía alguna preocupación. Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de cuando le amaba.

- Lyserg...

- ¿Sí?

- Hania tiene los ojos cafés... esos son pupilentes... y de hecho, es la primera vez que la veo de ojos verdes... y francamente se le ven mal.

El inglés no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Protegerle... amarle... No quería lastimarlo por nada del mundo. Lo amaba también simplemente por ser él.

De arriba de uno de los árboles bajó una figura al suelo con gran maestría aún cuando siguiera herido, cortesía de cierta bruja. Estaba bastante alejado de aquellos dos... y precisamente por ellos dos en su rostro se reflejaba ese gesto de seriedad. Hao se alejó del lugar... Tenía en mente otro plan. Y ese plan incluía al único chico que conocía que aún podía hacer algo.

- ¡¡¡KOUJIIIIIII!!!

- ¡¡AHH!! ¿¡Qué quieres, Kanbara!? ¡¡No estoy sordo como para que me grites así!!

- ¡Es que nada más estás viendo a Hania-san! Y... no sé... me haces pensar mal - Takuya rió escándolosamente hasta que Izumi lo golpeó para que se callara.

- Mhmm... - Minamoto prefirió ignorar a los elegidos del fuego y del viento, que de nuevo se enfrascaban en una discusión para estudiar otra vez a aquella chica de cabellos café claro y ojos verdes (pupilentes, según la aclaración de Kouichi). Hania estaba acomodando algunas cajas en los estantes, en donde estaban los biberones para los bebés digimons que pronto nacerían en masa según Swanmon.

- Está muy bien proporcionada, ¿verdad, Minamoto? - Horo Horo le daba codazos nada discretos al guerrero de la luz. Todo esto hasta que recibió él mismo otro tipo de golpes, mucho más fuertes de dos lados: uno de parte de su servicial y amada hermana Pirika y otro, como no, de su 'amigo' Ren.

- ¡¡Es tan linda!! - los gritos de Junpei no eran tampoco una muestra de recato, incluso Hiyama se dió la vuelta y le saludó con una sonrisa lo que provocó que el elegido practicamente se derritiera.

- ¡Los bebés están naciendo, Hania-chan! - Swanmon entró dando muestras de júbilo. La chica aludida también lucía muy emocionada, incluso saltó desde el lugar donde se encontraba, un lugar bastante elevado, dando muestra de una gran maestría para, al menos, la gimnasia.

- ¡¡Qué felicidad, Swanmon-san!! ¡¡Eh, chicos, vengan a ver!!

Ren, Yoh, Izumi, Anna y Kouji fueron los que quedaron en aquella bodega de donde colgaban canastas del techo, pues los demás salieron a ver como nacían los bebés digimons. Incluso Tamao pareció dudar, pero Minamoto le dió a entender con la mirada que él comprendía que Tamamura no quería perderse algo tan tierno como ver nacer a una linda criaturita.

Kyouyama, como últimamente, se sentó en la esquina más apartada de donde estaban los demás y procuró no mirar hacia donde estaba Yoh. Tao sólo refunfuñó un par de veces, diciendo lo inútil que era haber llegado a un lugar como este y que debían de irse cuanto antes; así que hizo lo mismo que Anna, sólo que del lado contrario. Se sentó y se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a ignorar cualquier cosa que no fuese un "¡Vámonos de aquí!".

- Se ve que Hiyama-san no te agrada, Minamoto-kun - Kouji elevó la mirada para encontrarse con que la siempre alegre sonrisa alegre de Yoh había cambiado a una amable solamente. Aunque lo entendía... cuando el menor de los Asakura se dirigía a él, solía hacerlo con ese mismo gesto.

- ¿¡A quién podría agradarle esa harpía!? - fue Izumi la que contestó, dando un pisotón en el piso, signo inequívoco de fastidio - ¿Quién se cree que es? Dice que fue novia de Kouichi-kun... ¡pero insulta a Diethel-kun! ¡Eso no está bien! Diethel-kun es muy bueno con Kouichi-kun...

- Yo no creo que haya sido intención de Hiyama-san ofender a Lyserg - intervino Yoh, tratando de calmar a Izumi - Sólo que Lyserg está... un poco sensible.

- ¿Cómo que no quiso insultarlo? ¡Se burló de él frente a Kouichi-kun! ¿No me digas que eso no es quererte aprovechar de la situación, Yoh-kun?

- De acuerdo... tienes razón en parte, Izumi-san... pero... - el castaño sacudió su cabeza en señal de negativa - ... no podemos juzgar a Hiyama-san... Si de verdad todo lo que hizo lo hizo porque amaba o ama profundamente a Kouichi-kun... No podemos juzgarla. No somos nadie cuando nosotros hemos hecho locuras tal vez peores por amor...

Ante ese comentario, Izumi no sólo enmudeció, sino también se sonrojó profundamente. Asakura no solamente hablaba de ella, sino también de él. "Nosotros" había dicho. Yoh era tan sabio debajo de esa aparencia desobligada. Aunque Anna no se movió de su lugar, sí apretó los párpados con fuerza. Abría deseado taparse los oídos, pero no pudo permitirse ese gesto de debilidad.

- Será lo que quieras, Asakura... Pero no dejaré que esa maldita se acerque a mi hermano... - Kouji cortó el silencio con estas simples palabras.

- Como siempre tan posesivo - Orimoto miró a su compañero con incredúlidad - ¿No puedes dejar que tu hermano se defienda solo? Te aseguro que él puede.

- ... Ya sé que puede... Kouichi es muy fuerte... - susurró Kouji, para sorpresa de la chica - Pero yo quiero protegerle - ahora Yoh sonreía con ternura. Increíble, Kouji Minamoto le provocaba ternura.

- ... Me da gusto que quieras tanto a tu hermano gemelo - Yoh soltó una risita, aunque luego dibujó una sonrisa melancólica - Ojalá mi relación con mi hermano... fuera como la que tienen ustedes dos.

- ¡Ja! ¡Que no se te ocurra comparar a Kouichi con el infeliz de tu hermano! - era triste, pero Yoh sabía que no podía debatir el cometario; poco educado, como se lo hizo saber Izumi a Kouji de manera inmediata; porque era cierto... Su hermano era un infeliz. Pero ese mismo infeliz ahora era quien ocupaba toda su mente... era quien le había robado uno de los besos más intensos que había tenido en su vida. Simplemente no podía sacarlo de su mente.

Y, como si le hubiesen invocado, el castaño de cabellos largos apareció por la puerta. Su gesto de seriedad desapareció cuando sintió que todos le observaban.

- ¿Qué? Ya sé que soy irresistible pero...

- ¡¡Tú!! ¡¡Maldito!! - Kouji se fue al encuentro del shaman del fuego. Yoh le había contado a Minamoto algunas cosas, como que Hao había drogado a Lyserg y que por eso había actuado así... aunque no había mencionado nada sobre la violación de la que había sido víctima el pobre inglés - ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Diethel?

- Oh, vamos... Si le sacaste mucha ventaja... - Hao sonrió, satisfecho por ver el rostro enrojecido de Minamoto, todo eso acompañado todavía de ese gesto de furia - ¿Así de grave se te hace haberte aprovechado de una de mis jugadas?

La última frase de Hao le valió un certero golpe en el rotro por parte de un furioso Kouji, sobre todo porque el elegido sabía que en parte... el castaño tenía razón. Así que el shaman, lejos de enfadarse, solamente reía... aunque de pronto pareció recordar algo, parando de sus burlas se volvió hacia el todavía intranquilo Minamoto y con todo el descaro del mundo, le propuso:

- Quiero que trabajemos juntos.

- ¡¡Vete a la mierda!!

Izumi se llevó las manos a la boca. Nunca había escuchado a Minamoto tan enfadado, mucho menos contestarle así a alguien, aun si se trataba de alguien como Hao. Yoh solamente observó a su gemelo, quien ni siquiera se inmutó con el insulto. Kouji se dió la vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse, pero el shaman de largos cabellos lo tomó del brazo sin medir sus fuerzas.

- Escúchame niño... Esto no es un juego. Aún podemos salvarle...

- ¡¡Suéltame, bastardo!!

- ¡Kouji! - antes de que la rubia pudiera intervenir, Yoh había puesto su brazo en el camino de la chica. Ella le miró sin entender, pero el menor de los Asakura sólo observarba la escena, así que Izumi decidió hacer lo mismo.

- ... ¿No te has dado cuenta que tú eres la maldita clave de todo? - le preguntó Hao, sin quitar su gesto serio, como pocas veces se le había visto.

- ¿Clave? ... - Kouji se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes... ese sueño... Las palabras que Patamon le había dicho. No, ¡todo eso era mentira! El elegido de la luz aprovechó que Hao había debilitado su agarre para safarze con brusquedad - ¡¡No me interesa!! ¡Eso de la estúpida luz es una tontería! ¡¡Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto!!

- ¿La luz? ... - Hao mostró un dejo de curiosidad - ¿Ellos también te han hablado? ¿¡Qué te han dicho!? ¡¡Tú eres quien puede salvarle, ¿no es así?!! ¡¡Tú eres quien tiene la clave para acabar con este problema!!

- ¡¡Yo no tengo nada que ver!! ¡¡Es una tontería!!

Para esas alturas, Yoh e Izumi ya no sabían de qué estaban hablando aquellos dos... ni porque Kouji cada vez lucía más alterado. Incluso, parecía que en cualquier momento... se pondría a llorar de desesperación.

- ¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡Tienes que ayudarle!! - le terminó gritando el dueño del espíritu del fuego - ¡Tienes que asumir el maldito rol de luz que tienes!

- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Jamás le haré daño!! ¿¡Entiendes!? ¡¡NO PUEDO!!

Dicho esto, Kouji se marchó corriendo sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, ni siquiera Orimoto, quien fue la única que lo intentó. Porque Yoh solamente observaba a su gemelo, que había vuelvo a endurecer su rostro, como si hubiera perdido una oportunidad valiosa.

- ... Ya le obligaré... - le oyó murmurar, mientras había sonar su capa mientras daba media vuelta para alejarse.

- ¡Hao! - se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su gemelo. Incluso se volvió - ¿Qué ha sido todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que deseas de Minamoto-kun?

- ... Jamás lo entenderías, Yoh... - le dijo simplemente.

- Lo has dejado muy alterado... ¿Es algo que los demás no debemos de saber?

Hao bajó la mirada, pero no por inseguridad, sino porque estaba analizando la respuesta que le daría a su gemelo.

- Yoh... tal vez no entiendas todo lo que voy a contarte. Pero creo que tú puedes saberlo... - suspiró - Esto me ha pasado incluso antes de conocerlos a ellos, a los elegidos que se convierten en criaturas raras llamadas digimons... Y me dejó de pasar cuando lo conocí a él... - el hermano menor miraba fijamente al mayor, quien había cerrado los ojos, como tratando otra vez de escoger las palabras adecuadas. Sin embargo, apenas iba a abrir la boca otra vez cuando escuchó una voz que lo desconcentró por completo.

- ¡¡Miren, digimons bebés!!

- Ehmm... sí, son bonitos, Hiyama-san... - sonrió Yoh, nerviosamente, mientras miraba de reojo como Hao se recuperaba del susto respirando profundamente.

- ¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Es cierto!! - Izumi vió a las lindas criaturitas llamadas Botamons y no pudo evitar soltar algunos suspiros y grititos, aunque después recordó que era Hania Hiyama quien los traía en sus brazos y trató de guardar compostura.

- Vamos, Izumi-chan... ¡Cuida de ellos! - no esperó respuesta, cuando la castaña ya había puesto los bebés en los brazos de la rubia. Luego buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hiyama-san? - preguntó Yoh, al mirar que Hao ya estaba mejor.

- Nada... es que buscaba a Kouji-kun. ¿Así se llama el hermano gemelo de Koui-chan, verdad?

- _Hai_, ¿para qué lo quieres? - ahora era Izumi la que preguntaba, batallando con dos bolitas de pelo negras que eran muy inquietas.

- No... por nada... - susurró Hania, mirando exactamente el camino que Kouji había seguido para escapar de los reclamos de Hao. La chica se llevó una mano al pecho, con un gesto digno de una película dramática y suspiró.

Lo que seguía era batallar con decenas de digimons bebés que acababan de nacer y que, obviamente, estaban hambrientos. Así que los shamanes y los elegidos no se daban abasto para darles de comer a estos pequeñines. Incluso no se explicaban como unas cositas tan pequeñas pudieran comer tanto como Horo Horo en uno de sus días con más apetito.

- Serás un excelente padre, Lyserg - comentó Kouichi, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, que provocó que el propio rubor del inglés se extendiera.

Aunque no todos tenía el toque del shaman de la radiestecia con los bebés. De hecho, el _ainu_ agradecía que Ren estuviera ahí para ayudarle... de hecho, el chino era quien hacía todo el trabajo de Horo Horo, cosa que sólo fue tolerada por la seguridad de los digimons recién nacidos. Igual por Chocolove, quien era 'vigilado' por Tomoki, que por cierto gozaba de doble trabajo al cuidar de los bebés aparte del ya mencionado shaman.

Tamao extrañó la compañía de Kouji en el asunto de cuidar a los bebés, pues quería ver qué tan bueno era Minamoto en este asunto, pero el chico aún no había aparecido. Incluso Anna se veía por ahí, hacía su trabajo sin mucha energía, pero con toda la intensión de tener su mente ocupada en algo.

- ¡Eres muy buena madre, Izumi-chan! - exclamó Junpei, al ver a la rubia amamantando a un pequeño digimon con uno de los biberones.

- Debo coincidir... tienes mucha paciencia para esto, Izumi-san - ahora era Yoh quien hablaba. La decepción de Shibayama hubiera sido mayor de no ser porque Hania pasó por ahí para ayudarle. De hecho, Hiyama ayudaba a todos los presentes en las tareas. Ella, según decía, tenía experiencia en esto porque después de llegar en el Trailmon que la había traído al Digimundo había viajado mucho hasta llegar a la Ciudad del Inicio y había trabajado aquí hasta ahora.

- ... Pero... ¿en dónde estará Kouji-kun? - preguntó Hiyama, al aire.

- ¿A mi hermano? ¿Para qué lo buscas? - Kouichi dejó dormidos a dos pequeños en una de las canastas y se acercó a la chica al escuchar aquello. Lyserg seguía alimentanto a un Snowbotamon, pero escuchaba lo que pasaba.

- ... Lo que pasa es que quiero hacer las pases con él, creo que no le agradé mucho a Kouji-kun... - ella sonrió tímidamente.

- Je, lo primero que debes hacer es dejar de llamarle 'Kouji-kun'. A él no le gusta que le llamen por su nombre a menos que tenga confianza contigo.

- ¡Oh! Lo tomaré en cuenta, Koui-chan.

- Hania... ¿por qué insistes en llamarme... así?

- ¿Koui-chan? ... ¡Porque se oye más kawaii! ¡Nos vemos, Koui-chan! - Hania se alejó para ayudar a Pirika.

- ... Al menos lo intenté...

- ¿No te gusta que te llamen 'Koui-chan'? - Diethel se acercó a él después de terminar con lo suyo.

- No es eso... es que se me hace una falta de respeto para ti.

- ¿Para mí?... Debo admitir que no me gusta pero, en realidad no es tan importante. Aunque me he preguntado... - bajó levemente la mirada, sonrojado y un tanto apenado por lo que iba a decir - sé que los novios en Japón hacen eso... se tratan con más cariño...

- Humm... _Hai_... Por eso Yoh-san... te llamaba así.

- Lyserg-chan...

- Sí...

- ¿Entonces?

- ... ¿Entonces?

¡Era obvio y ambos lo sabían! Pero ninguno daba el primer paso. Lyserg por tímidez y Kouichi por...

- ¡¡¡Koui-chan!!! ¡¡Ven por un momento!!

- _Ha_-_i_.

Y Lyserg solamente subió un poco la mirada para ver como él se alejaba. Porque Hania le había llamado... Ya no podía evitarlo. Internamente estaba sintiendo un algo en contra de Hiyama que no había experimentado antes contra nadie más.

Habían pasado varias horas más. Tal vez era de noche, pero no se sabía por las nubes que habían cubierto todo el Digimundo. Y, tal y como Hania les había contado la historia de su vida (anécnota que se había extendido por mucho tiempo), ellos le contaron sobre Yoru y la historia de los shamanes y por qué estaban ahí. Hiyama se mostró muy emocionada todo el tiempo, sobre todo por la idea de que estos nobles guerreros peleaban por algo como salvar la Tierra y el Digimundo.

- ¡¡Yo también quiero luchar con ustedes!!

- No puedes, no tienes digivice como nosotros - Izumi le dió un golpe a Takuya por presumido.

- Oohh... - Hania hizo un pequeño puchero que pretendía ser tierno - Pero Koui-chan podrá decirles que soy una maestra en artes marciales y en gimnasia. Además, tengo habilidades extrasensoriales, tal vez como los shamanes aquí presentes, desarrollaron con mucho tiempo de entrenamiento.

- ¡¡No la...!! - Ren estrelló el rostro de Horo Horo contra el suelo. Nada de malas palabras, por favor.

- ... Es cierto... - murmuró Kimura, para después ponerse de pie - Voy a buscar a mi hermano, estoy preocupado por él.

- Yo voy contigo, Kouichi - le pidió Lyserg, aunque éste posó uno de sus dedos en los labios del inglés, quien le miró, extrañado.

- Necesitas descansar... quiero que duermas bien, ¿_hai_?- el de cabello oscuro retiró su dedo índice de los labios de Diethel con la misma suavidad de antes y le sonrió - Además, Kouji debe estar muy alterado como para haberse ido así y no creo que le haga bien verte.

- Je, je, je ¡Es cierto! ¡Ese amargado! - soltó Takuya, riendo - ¡No te preocupes, Kouichi! ¡Yo cuidaré personalmente de Lyserg-kun!

Kouichi le devolvió una sonrisa también a su líder, aunque luego miró a Yoh, quien solamente le asistió con la cabeza. Ahora Kimura se sentía mucho más tranquilo.

- No tardes mucho... - susurró Lyserg.

- ¡No hay problema!

- ¡¡Entonces déjame a mí ir contigo, Koui-chan!!

- _Iie_... lo siento, Hania... - el elegido solamente negó con la cabeza, aunque sin siquiera verla, para luego salir de aquél almacen donde también dormían los bebés.

Hania se quedó en silencio, un poco ofendida por aquella negativa. Miró al inglés, quien aún observaba el camino por el que se había ido Kouichi, para luego bajar la mirada con tristeza.

- Ahh... ¡esos dos siempre son así! - suspiró sonoramente Junpei.

- Es obvio... Minamoto-kun se preocupa por Kouichi-kun y Kouichi-kun por Minamoto-kun... - sonrió Yoh, logrando que Lyserg elevara ligeramente sus ojos verdes para mirarle. El castaño notó eso y agrandó su sonrisa. Al parecer, Diethel seguía confiando en él como antes y eso lo agradecía... aunque aún se sentía un poco incómodo mirándole.

- ¿Koui-chan siempre es así?

Se sorprendieron por la pregunta. No entendían lo que quería decir. Pero Lyserg era el más extrañado, incluso era la primera vez que le miraba directamente. Al sentir que había llamado la atención, Hiyama se acomodó entre las sábanas que habían esparcido para dormir sobre ellas y se sentó en una pose típicamente japonesa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - fue Ren quien se animó a preguntar, más por interés en sus 'investigaciones' que por otra cosa.

- Oh, vamos... ¡Ese Kouichi que ustedes ven no es mi Koui-chan!

- ¿_Nani_? - Hao había estado separado de ellos, pero al oír aquello decidió acercarse. Buscó la reacción de Lyserg, pero éste permaneció callado.

- ¿Cómo que qué? Fácil... Koui-chan es callado, tímido... es hasta un tanto retraído. Raras veces habla... Pero no tiene la capacidad de demostrar tanto cariño y empatía ¡cuando sonreía es que quería parecer amable, no porque lo quisiera ser! Ustedes no conocen a Koui-chan...

Debía aceptarlo, esa no era una declaración esperada. El chino se inclinó hacia adelante... ¿una personalidad diferente? ¿Es que Kouichi estaba actuando con ellos?

- No te has puesto a pensar... que tal vez tú eres la que no conoce a Kouichi...

- ¿Qué?

¡Eso sí que era noticia! Lyserg había hablado y se había enfrentado a la chica nueva, abriendo un claro debate en un tema en el que los demás poco podían opinar. Aunque intervenir era lo que menos querían. Yoh observaba fijamente a Diethel, francamente sorprendido, sin embargo, deseaba con todo su corazón que siguiera hablando. Que se defendiera por sí mismo.

- Que... - bajó un poco la voz, pero luego se aclaró la garganta para seguir - ... ¡Kouichi no es como tú crees! Él... sonríe porque quiere, porque se siente cómodo haciéndolo. Es cierto, a veces lo hace porque quiere ser amable. Lo sé, porque yo muchas veces lo he hecho así. Y... también... - tragó saliva y cerró los ojos - ¡es muy cariñoso!

- ... - la chica de cabellos cafés cada vez lucía más furiosa... y ella no era de las que se quedaba con el enojo adentro - ¿¡Tú qué sabes!? ¡¡Yo estuve un año de novia con él y yo tenía que hacer casi todo!! Yo era quien lo guiaba, yo era quien hablaba... yo era quien...

- No me extraña que Kouichi no hablara si no lo dejas hablar - ugh, golpe bajo - Y, que no expresara su cariño contigo quiere decir sólo una cosa...

- ¡Ya basta! ¡No discutiré asuntos de mi novio contigo! - Hania se dió la vuelta para alejarse de Lyserg. Eso también significaba sólo una cosa. Que el inglés había ganado. Los demás hubieran deseado aplaudirle a Diethel, pero éste sólo emitió un suspiro, no muy seguro de su desempeño en aquella pelea verbal. Miró a Yoh, quien le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarle.

- Ya estuvo bien de demostraciones de conocimientos... ¡a dormir! No te preocupes, Tamamura-san ¡¡El amargado volverá!! - exclamó Takuya, mientras todos se acomodaban para dormir. Incluso Lyserg, quien se acurrucó entre unas mantas y cerró los ojos, tratando de hacer caso a lo que Kouichi le había dicho.

Pero no pudo cumplir aquello, porque estuvo revolviéndose en la improvisada cama por un par de horas. Ni Kouichi ni Kouji habían regresado y ya empezaba a preocuparse por ambos hermanos. Se levantó, cuidando no despertar a nadie y se dirigió a la única salida del almacén para esperarles afuera. Sabía que Kimura lo regañaría, pero ya no podía estar acostado.

Abrió la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, mirando las oscuras nubes... preguntándose si era de día o de noche. Si era el Sol o las estrellas las que brillaban. Tenía que ocupar su mente, porque cada vez que dejaba de pensar en algo, lo que le había ocurrido con Hao volvía... y toda esa avalancha de imágenes confusas que no lograba hilvanar llenaban su cabeza.

- Ah... eres tú... ¿Te llamas Diethel, _ne_?

- ... _Hai_ - justo lo que necesitaba, Hania Hiyama de pie a su lado. Las costumbres de su país le pedían ponerse de pie, pero se sentía demasiado agotado para hacer eso. Agradeció que ella se sentara... aunque no le gustó que lo hiciera tan cerca de él.

- Oye... perdón por lo de allá. A veces digo cosas sin pensar, ¿te pasa eso?

"No muy a menudo" sí que le pasaba... pero tal y como pasó por su mente. ¡No le pasaba tan seguido!

- Perdóname tú a mí por ser tan rudo.

- Oh, si tú no has sido rudo ¡Eres demasiado dócil! Te hubiera destrozado fácilmente, pero no se me dió la gana - Lyserg frunció el ceño ante ese comentario, pero prefirió no decir nada, sólo mirar al suelo. No estaba de humor como para pelear - Entonces... tu debilidad es lo que le ha gustado a Koui-chan...

Esa afirmación le sobresaltó. No la miró a ella, sólo seguía mirando al piso cubierto de fresca hierba, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Sí... el hecho de que tú seas aún más tímido que él... que tú seas aún más introvertido que él. Todo eso lo convierte en alguien dominante... ¡Jo, porque conmigo jamás lo hubiera logrado!

¡Dios! ¿Qué clase de mujer era esta? Describía a Kouichi de una manera humillante, como si lo viera con desprecio, como si solamente lo utilizara...

- ¿Sabes? Estás en un error. Koui-chan no te ama. A él le gustan las chicas... ¿Tú crees que él realmente te quiere? Él te está utilizando también... para darme celos a mí. Lo sé porque me está ignorando... ¡Pero no está dando resultado, porque yo no siento celos de ti! Jamás podría sentir celos de alguien como tú. Pero no es por ofenderte, espero que esto no te ofenda, Diethel.

- ... ¿Quién... eres tú?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡Yo soy la novia de Koui-chan! Yo soy quien lo ama, quien podrá cuidarlo... Tú no eres nada. ¿Crees que podrás hacer algo por él? Eres un chico, o al menos eso parece... Cuando sean mayores no podrán tener hijos, ¿o sí? Claro que no.

¿Quién era ella? ... Ya no era odio lo que sentía contra ella, si es que alguna vez fue eso. Ahora era... no sabía cómo describirlo. Sólo... ¡quería alejarla de Kouichi! Si ella era tan dura, tan 'sincera' ... ¿qué era lo que le diría a Kouichi?... ¿Al "tímido", "introvertido" y "callado" Kouichi? ¡¡Aquello le desesperaba!! Ya ni siquiera escuchaba lo que le estaba diciendo en contra de él, sólo pensaba en el daño que seguramente le había causado a Kouichi antes tener a una novia como ella... Tan "sincera", "independiente" y... "extrovertida". Tal vez... 'perfecta'.

De pronto: sucedió. Se sujetó el vientre. De nuevo, esa oleada de dolor tan intenso que hacía tiempo no sentía. Comenzó a toser, se llevó una mano a la boca. Cerró los ojos, pero eso no evitó que todo a su alrededor diera vueltas.

Hiyama detuvo su boca por unos instantes para mirarle. Como Lyserg tosía más y más fuerte, tapándose la boca con una de sus manos.

- Mhmm... ¿eso es por llamar la atención también? - se puso de pie, abriendo la puerta - No sorprendes a nadie, la verdad. Que cada quien se quede con lo que es suyo... ¿no crees? - no se inmutó por el hecho de que el inglés seguía tosiendo, con su pequeño cuerpo encogiéndose de dolor. Sólo entró en el almacén con los demás y lo dejó en el suelo.

Pero, para la suerte del pobre chico, alguien al fin regresaba. Ese alguien le vió, escuchó esos gemidos de dolor que alcanzaba a emitir y se lanzó a ayudarle. Lo tomó en sus brazos, limpiándole con las mangas de su camisa la sangre que salía de su boca para llevarlo dentro y atenderle... ¿Cómo? ... No sabía... Sólo sabía que... tenía que esperar a que se le pasara.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos verdes. Aún tenía en su boca el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, pero ya se sentía un poco mejor.

- Toma, bebe esto... es agua.

Y así lo hizo, tomó un trago del líquido, aunque aquello no le sabía bien. Le extendió un pequeño tazón.

- Mejor escupe hasta que te sepa bien... puedo traer más agua fresca, ¿sabes?

De nuevo, obedeció tímidamente. Miró a quien le atendía y en voz bajísima le agradeció tantas atenciones.

- Gracias... Minamoto-san...

El elegido le contestó chasqueando la lengua, como un gesto de fastidio. Sirvió un poco más de agua en el vaso de la jarra que tenía al lado. Se la ofreció a Diethel, quien la tomó gustoso. Mucho mejor.

- Te ha vuelto a pasar, ¿verdad? - le miró fijamente, con seriedad.

- ... _Hai_... - Lyserg se había sentado en la sábana en donde segundos antes había reposado, con el vaso entre sus manos.

- Tú... ¿no le has dicho a Kouichi sobre esto, cierto?

Simplemente negó con la cabeza, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a jugar nerviosamente con la pieza de cristal. No quería dar más preocupaciones... Kimura ya había pasado por muchos problemas... y eso lo sabía nada más al darse cuenta de la clase de novia que había tenido.

- ... Algún día se va a enterar... Mi hermano es distraído, pero no es tonto y lo sabes... - contestó Minamoto, poniéndose de pie, llenando el vaso por última vez después de que Lyserg se lo diera para que lo que quedaba en la jarra se terminara y poder llevársela - Y ahora yo soy el que tiene que buscar a Kouichi...

- ¿Eso significa que no ha regresado?

- ¡Obviamente no! - le gritó, aunque después cambió su tono de voz - Lo siento, no quise gritarte - se sonrojó levemente, luego sacudió la cabeza, como si eso le ayudara - Me voy, luego vendrá Asakura a cuidarte... Y me refiero a Asakura Yoh, no al bastardo de su hermano - dijo entre dientes.

- Minamoto-san...

- ¿Hum? ¿_Nani_? - se volvió, extrañado de que Lyserg le llamara. Y es que la reacción era de miedo la mayoría de las veces.

- ... ¿Tú crees que Kouichi nos está mintiendo? ¿Que él en realidad no es así? Que su sonrisa es... por obligación...

Kouji le miró con incredúlidad.

- Bueno... ¿te has golpeado la cabeza? Es cierto que es reservado, pero eso es para no preocupar a los demás... - ladeó la cabeza, todo al ver la miradita que Lyserg le dirigía. Trató de mantenerse sereno - Kouichi jamás me mentiría... ¡A menos que se tratara de encubrir algo que tuviera que ver contigo! En todo caso... jamás te mentiría a ti... Por eso te odio... - eso lo dijo más de una manera graciosa que enfadada, por lo que Lyserg no se lo tomó como amenaza y suspiró, más tranquilo - ... ¿Quién te dijo que Kouichi era hipócrita?

- ... Hiyama-san...

- ¡Esa perra! ¡No me extraña! Mejor no tomes en cuenta lo que te dice y déjala ladrar lo que se le dé se gana. Y me voy. ¡Ya me has distraído demasiado!

- Minamoto-san...

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Gracias.. ¡Gracias por todo! - le mostró una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa sincera que Kouji nunca le había visto dedicada a él. Eso le provocó un sonrojo mucho más extenso que los anteriores, así que sólo tartamudeó un "De nada" antes de salir prácticamente huyendo.

El inglés se quedó solo por unos minutos más. Se dió cuenta que estaba otra vez en el almacén, sólo que estaba más bien apartado de los demás. Y eso lo pensaba como conclusión de que no había visto a nadie más que a Minamoto. Kouji Minamoto... la actitud que había tomado para con él le había parecido un tanto rara. Nunca le había tratado de una manera tan amable. Sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de que tal vez el hermano de su novio estaba tratando de conocerle mejor después de todo. Se propuso no resistirse y dejar que el elegido de la luz comprobara lo que quisiera comprobar para que se diera cuenta de que él era sincero en lo que sentía por Kouichi.

- ¡Oye, Diethel! - se volvió. Esa no era la voz de Yoh, definitivamente... era la voz de ella. Hania Hiyama estaba de pie a espaldas de él, con las manos tras la espalda, en una pose que trataba de parecer inocente. Incluso su gesto parecía de niñita regañada.

- Mande, Hiyama-san... - como cada vez que le ocurrían esos ataques de los que aún desconocía su fuente, Lyserg se sentía sumamente débil. Pero de todas maneras trató de sonreírle amablemente, olvidándose un poco de lo que la castaña había dicho antes.

- Sólo quería decir que lo sentía... ¡No sabía que de verdad estabas enfermo! - avanzó unos cuantos pasos y cuando estuvo frente a Lyserg se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura del chico. Tomó su rostro con una de sus manos cosa que al inglés no le gustó para nada, sin embargo, no se movió - ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Si estás helado! De verdad debes estar muy enfermo... Mhmm... - parecía pensar algo muy detenidamente y Lyserg sólo deseaba que le soltara - ¿Entonces Koui-chan está contigo por lástima?

- _What_?! - aquella pregunta lo había sorprendido por completo. Sin quererlo, fijó sus ojos en los de Hania. En los falsos ojos verdes de Hania.

- _Tell me, Lyserg Diethel... Do you really think that you are loved by Koui-chan_? _Tell me_...

Simplemente cerró los ojos. Él creía... él...

- ¡¡Hania, suéltalo en este instante!!

- ¿_Nani_? - la chica se separó del chico inglés para mirar a quien estaba tan cerca de ellos - Yo... ¡puedo explicarte!

- No necesito que me expliques nada... - la tomó de la muñeca, aléjandola de Lyserg, quien sólo observaba muy sorprendido la escena - ¡Ahora recuerdo por qué terminé contigo! ¡¡Eres demasiado posesiva!!

- ¡Mentiroso! ¡No fue eso lo que me dijiste!

- Esa es una de las principales razones... por favor, vete, Hiyama...

- ¡Pero! ... - supo que había perdido en esta ocasión, por lo que no quiso alegar más. Hizo lo que le pedía, se retiró sin más... dispuesta a hacer otro plan.

Ahora se sentó frente al inglés, quien aún no quitaba su gesto de asombro.

- Lo siento ¡Lo siento! No quería que vieras eso... - se disculpó Kouichi - Pero ya me dí cuenta de lo que te estaba haciendo.. ¿te hizo daño? - extendió su brazo para acariciar dulcemente el rostro de Lyserg, quien de nuevo cerraba sus ojos para sentir con más intensidad aquello.

No lo resistió más y le abrazó. Diethel era quien le abrazaba. ¡Claro que lo sabía! ¡Kouichi le amaba!

- Tranquilo, Lyserg... Sabes que yo no amaré a nadie más que a ti - lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Pero el inglés sólo asistía sin decir nada. No quería hablar, sólo quería seguir sintiéndose así.

Y, de pie, él los observaba. Kouji era quien le había dicho a Kouichi en donde estaba Lyserg. Suerte que lo había encontrado ya en la entrada del lugar en donde estaban. Pero Minamoto sentía un gran vacío que aún no podía llenar...

_"La luz es quien debe dar amor... no hay amor en la oscuridad"._

Kouji apretó los párpados con fuerza y se alejó de aquella escena que... tanto daño le causaba a su corazón.

- ¿Te ha salido todo mal, ne? - Hiyama miró a quien le llamaba. Hao Asakura.

- ¿Y a ti eso te importa mucho?

- Yo podría ayudarte a separarles... - el shaman la miró con ojos bastantes sugerentes. Hania sólo le devolvió una mirada de desprecio.

- Discúlpame, pero yo soy demasiado buena como para trabajar con basura como tú...

- ¡Vaya! ¡Tenemos a una chica valiente! - soltó una carcajada, sólo para bajar después del árbol en el que se encontraba - Te sugiero que consideres mi proposición... - se acercó al oído de la chica para susurrarle seductoramente - ... Yo puedo devolverte a Kimura en bandeja de oro si gustas.

Pero Hania, dándose aires de grandeza bastante usuales en ella, alejó a Hao de ella, diciéndole que no hiciera tanto escándalo, que lo que sí podría hacer era despertar a los bebés, todo eso para después agregar:

- Yo puedo hacer el trabajo por mí misma... búscate a otro que se arrastre ante ti... - escucharon un ruido que los hizo volverse. Era Kouji saliendo del lugar sólo para tomar algo de aire fresco. Hao sonrió con todo el descaro del mundo, cosa que Hania notó claramente.

- Entonces... nos vemos - el castaño se alejó de la chica para acercarse a su verdadera presa de nuevo, que era Minamoto, por supuesto.

- ¿Con que es el hermano de Koui-chan lo que te interesa? - no obtuvo respuesta, pues Hao ya estaba bastante lejos. Hiyama emitió un suspiro y miró al cielo cubierto de nubes oscuras. Sí.. un nuevo plan...

- ... Lyserg-chan...

- ¿Nani? - Lyserg se incorporó para mirarle. Kouichi desvió la mirada, visiblemente sonrojado.

- Lyserg-chan... así es como te llamaba Yoh-san... Así es como... yo...

- ¿Sí? - el inglés sonrió tiernamente, para después tomar el rostro del de ojos azules entre sus manos - ... ¿Tú qué?

- ... Yo... quiero llamarte así también...

- ... Pues... puedes hacerlo - bajó sus manos, para también ronrojarse ligeramente.

- Pero...

- ¿Hay un pero? ... ¿Crees que pensaré en Yoh cuando me llames así?

- _Iie_, no es eso... - emitió un pequeño suspiro - ... Lo que pasa es que yo llamaba antes a Hania así... "Hania-chan" y, pensé que si te comenzaba a llamar así, pues... tú pensarías que te estaba comparando con ella... o algo así.

Lyserg sólo le observaba sin entender mucho lo que decía. Él jamás en su vida se imaginó que esa era la razón. Más bien pensaba que era parecida a la suya, por tímidez y...

- ... También por temor a comprometerme...

- Comprometerse... - repitió Lyserg.

- _Hai_, no quiero que te sientas presionado por mí, no quiero que sientas que te estoy atando a mí incondicionalmente. Aunque, lo que sí quiero que sepas y sientas... es que lo que siento por ti es serio, Lyserg...

- Oh... yo también... - miró al suelo, tratando de reunir fuerzas para hablar, que no se notara tanto que aún se sentía un poco mal - Yo también me siento igual que tú - sonrió con sinceridad - ... Pero yo quiero... "comprometerme" de esa manera.

¡Interesante manera de comproterse!

- ¿_Hai_? ¡¡_Sugoi_!! Es decir... ¡Qué bien! digo... La verdad no sé qué decir - soltó una risita avergonzada ante la misma sonrisa de felicidad de Diethel.

- Sólo que... ¡la verdad yo no quiero decirte "Koui-chan"!

Kouichi se echó a reír ante la exclamación de Lyserg, aún y cuando éste lo hubiera dicho muy en serio.

- Puedes decirme... ¿Kouichi-chan...? Se oye raro... ¿verdad? Es culpa de mis padres por ponerme ese nombre tan extraño.

- Me gusta tu nombre, Kouichi...

- ¡A mí me gusta más tu nombre, Lyserg-chan! ... ¿o Lys-chan? Ji ji... ¡_kawaii_!

- ... Tú puedes llamarme como quieras... - se abrazó a él, cerrando los ojos de nuevo - ... Kouichi... -chan... Sí... se oye raro... - rió un poco - _But is cute_...

- ... _Ai shitteru_... - susurró el japonés, al sentir que su acompañante se estaba durmiendo.

- ... Yo también te amo, Kouichi-chan...

To be Continue === 

Kini: ¡¡Ahh!! Too much sugar!! Kawaii XD (no se preocupen, que me he desquitar pronto X3). ¡Por fin se han decidido! ¡27 capítulo y ustedes siempre seguían con lo mismo! ¡¡Ya era justo y necesario!! ¬-¬ ... Ok, prometí y me prometí Lysichi... ¡y aquí hay Lysichi! XD

Kouichi y Lyserg: ... (rojitos)

Kini: ¡Escribí Lysichi! ¡Soy feliz!

May: ¡Te quedó kawaii, imoto!

Takuya: ¡Hacen tan linda pareja! T¬T

Kouji: ... (se trauma por otra escena Kouji-Lyserg XD).

Kini: (aparece detrás de Kouji) ... Eres un perve... Kouji...

May: 9.9U Minamoto...

Kini: XD No importa... ¡el próximo capítulo tendrá poco que ver con este! Kawaii. Y le cumpliré a Holly Motto su petición de una noche romántica n.n-

Kouichi y Lyserg: ... (más rojos).

Kini: ¡Pero ya no les digo nada! XD Sólo me queda agradecer su gran paciencia y su fidelidad n.nU ... ¡Arigatô! ... Y a mi 'nee-san May ... ¡te quiero! T-T

May: Yo también te quiero, Kini n.nU

Kini: ¡Hagamos un Koukou juntas! =D

Público: ... ¿Kou-kou?

Kouichi y Kouji: ...

Kini: XDDD ¡¡Ya sabrán de eso!! ¡¡NOS VEMOS!! Hasta el capítulo 28 -


End file.
